Starting Things Differently:Continuation
by Chris Ketchum
Summary: Continuing the events from the original story. (Starting Things Differently by Kyuubisama201) Ash Ketchum after being abandoned from his original starter Pikachu, continues his quest to be one of the best Pokémon trainers there is. (Current Arc: Gold and Silver)
1. Chapter 1

Hello comrades! Chris Ketchum here, giving you a news flash!

Me and Co-Writer, Cloud4012, has decided to continue a story that hasn't been updated for at least 2 years. And that story is Starting Things Differently by Kyuubisama201.

I'm sure some of you remember that story well. It's a shame that the creator hasn't wrote a new chapter or at least tell us what happened to him or her.

If we do continue the story, we will keep on how the story is. No OP Ash, we'll keep Ash how he was in the original fanfic.

Yes, we'll keep the Pokemon he collected.

And yes Pikachu will return, and like Kyuubisama said. It will not look pretty.

Yes. His aura and pyschic powers will come.

He'll get more Pokemon and so will the others.

We'll keep As having girls fall for him, like in the original.

If there is some Pokemon you want Ash to have, please leave a suggestion in the review.

I'm sticking to how the story was.

Ok and I think that's out it. Tell me what you think.

I'll see you guys when I update.

Later! 


	2. Chapter 2

Ash's Pokemon:

Fearow:Talon (male)

Gyarados: Mystic (female)

Cloyster: Gem (female)

Arbok: Naga (female)

Primeape: Champ (male)

Pinsir: Spike (male)

Beedrill: Videl (female) mothers pokemon

Sandslash: Quake (male)

Clefable: Tinker (female)

Persian: Bastet (female)

Espeon: Evlon (female)

Nidoran: Queen (female) mothers pokemon

Steelix:Diamond (female)

Poliwrath: Wav (male)

Ivysaur: Alpha (male)

Charizard: Torch (male)

Squirtle: Shades (male)

Squirtle: Munch (male) mothers pokemon

Krabby: Crush (male)

Magmar: Volcan (male)

Gyarados: Triton (male)

Slowpoke: Oni (male)

Kingdra: Spirit (male)

Tangrowth: Fern (female)

Ralts: Rune (male)

Cubone: Rattle (male)

Gengar: Sly (male)

Golduck: Einstein (male)

Muk: Grim (male)

Magnemite: Sparks (male)

Rapidash:Dash (female)

Tauros: Rodeo (male)

Rhyhorn: Pazder (male)

Parasect: Spura (female) mothers pokemon

Doduo: Trio (male)

Venonat: Rura (female)

Goldeen: Koi (female) mothers pokemon

Dragonair: Marine (female)

Pikachu: Small One (female)

Eevee: Ebon (male)

Aerodactyl: Arrow (female)

Kabutops: Shredder (male)

Omastar: Nova (female)

* * *

(I've decided to skip the Mr. Mime Ep)

* * *

After finally obtaining his eight badge, our heroes were walking on the road where Ash began his journey. Pallet Town.

"I can't believe I'm heading back home after all this time. You guys are gonna love it." Ash smiles. He then turned to his little brother. "And mom is gonna love you Tomo."

Tomo smiles. "I can't wait."

Ash looked around his surroundings. The tree where..."it" was. He flashes back to the events of that day the leaving for his journey, the Spearow flock and his partner abandoning him. The boy's hand clenched and he silently growled. 'I hope I never see that excuse of a Pokemon again.'

Ebon felt his daddy's emotions. "Vee?",he looked up at him.

"Come on guys let's get outta here." Ash said walking ahead in a huff.

"Ash? You ok?",Brock asked in concern.

"I'm fine.",he said not turning back. The others looked at each other.

"Something happened here...something bad." Brock said

"Didn't remembered what Ash told us?",Misty asks. "About his..old partner?"

"Pikachu.." Tomo whispers

"Oh..",Brock said rembering.

"No wonder he's so tense this must be where it happened." Misty realizes.

"Let's all just hope Ash comes across it soon.",Tomo said walking up to catch up to his brother.

Misty and Brock agreed and caught up with them.

At the outskirts of Pallet they could see the town and Professor Oak's lab.

Ash smiled. "Home sweet home.",he said.

"Wow so that's where Professor Oak lives?" Tomo asks

Ash nodded and pointed down to his house. "That's my house down there."

"Come on Ash let's get going I want to meet mom." Tomo said excited

"Alright, we're going.", Ash chuckles.

They all headee down the road. But what they didn't knew that a Pokemon was watching them. A yellow mouse that was looking at them from a bush. Especially towards Ash.

* * *

"Pika...",it said sadly.

At the Ketchum house Ash walks up to the door with Tomo following slowly behind.

"You nervous?"

Tomo nods. "A little."

"I knew you'd be. But I know she'll love you.",he smiles. He then knocked on the door. The door opens to reveal Delia Ketchum. "Hey mom, I'm home.",Ash said.

"Oh Ash you're back!" She smiles and pulls him into a hug.

"Mom...can't...breathe!",Ash's face turned blue.

Delia quickly lets go and Ash breathed deeply. "Sorry I'm just so happy to have my little boy back."

Delia looked at the others. "It's very nice to see you two again. Thanks so much for looking after my Ash.",she smiles.

"It was no trouble at all Mrs. Ketchum." Brock said

"Yeah really." Misty said

Tomo slowly moves into her eyesight. "Uh hi there."

"Um? Oh hello young man. Who are you?",she asks.

"I-I'm Tomo."

"And you're travelling with my son?",she asks.

"Y-Yes I am."

Delia sensed Tomo's nervousness. "Are you alright young man? Are you sick?"

"Well..I uh you see." Tomo was having trouble trying to find the right words.

Ash knew what was happening. "Um mom. How about we all head in? We need to talk."

In the living Ash explained everything to his mom and she was shocked. "And so you see I sorta adopted Tomo and made him a part of our family."

"And before you get mad Mrs. Ketchum, just know that it was Tomo's decision. He wanted to join cause of how Ash treats him just like a brother.",Misty said

"Is this true Tomo?" She asks

Tomo nods slowly.

"Well then." She gets up and walks over. "Welcome to the family." She hugs him.

Tomo was surprised and so were the others. "You approve of this?",Brock said in shock.

She smiles. "There's always room in our family for one more and how can I turn say no after all you and Ash have been through."

Tomo smiles at her. "Thanks...mom.",he hugged her back.

"See I told you she would be happy to have you." Ash said patting him on the shoulder.

"Vee!",The small shiny said happily.

Delia looks over and gestures for Ash to join in the family hug. Ash smiles and joined in. The Ketchums smile as they celebrate the newest member of their family.

"Feels nice to be back home.",Ash said petting Ebon who was sleeping on his lap.

Brock was in the kitchen cooking with Mrs. K. "And Brock has been asking your mom for all her recipes.",Misty smiled.

"I'm not surprised.",he said.

"Hey Ash have you told Professor Oak you're back yet? He's been wondering about you." Delia said.

"We're going to his house tomorrow to learn about the Pokemon League.",he said.

"Well in the meantime let's dig in." Brock said putting dishes on the table.

The group began eating the dish they have been given. Soon they were stuffed and holding their stomachs. "I can't believe we ate all that." Misty said.

"I can't eat anything else.",Ash said lying on the couch.

Tomo was lying on a sofa. "Me neither."

"Wow Brock you're an impressive cook.", the woman complimented.

"Thanks Mrs. Ketchum." Brock smiles.

Soon they decided to call it a night.

* * *

The next morning in Pallet..

Ash yawns as he gets up from bed. Ebon yawns as he stretched. "Morning little guy.",Ash said picking him up

"Vee." Ebon said slowly waking up.

Ash saw Tomo still sleeping away in a sleeping bag. Ash shook the boy. "Wake up bro.",he said.

Tomo slowly opens his eyes. "Hey Ash."

"Come on. We're heading to the professor's today.",he said.

In the kitchen Brock was cooking breakfast as Ash and Tomo walk in.

"Morning.",Ash yawns.

"It's about time you got up." Misty said

"Had to wake up jungle boy over here.",Ash said looking at Tomo. Tomo walked in looking like a zombie.

"Jeez Tomo you look like you didn't get any sleep!",Misty winced.

"Yeah splash some water on your face or something." Brock suggests.

Tomo went to the sink and spashed some water on his face.

"Feel better now?",his older brother asked.

"Yeah sorry I guess I was so happy I couldn't really get any sleep."

"About being apart of the family?",Ash guessed.

Tomo rubs the back of his head. "Yeah."

"Well we're still happy that you have decided to join us.",Delia smiles.

"And I'm happy you guys accepted me."

Brock then handed them food. "We better eat fast. We gotta learn everything about the Pokemon League from Professor Oak."

"Yeah personally I'm excited to find out when and where it is." Ash said digging in.

* * *

Meanwhile...

* * *

The Team Rocket goofballs were moping walking in the woods. They were upset that they couldn't catch a single Pokemon. They found a base in the woods at first they were worrolied about them being fired, but Meowth suggested they quit.

Just as they were about to run away, the building exploded. Something covered in metal shoots into the sky and disappears as it flier away.

"What was that thing?",Jessie asks.

"I don't know..",James answers. They all checked the burning damage of the once was building.

The boss Giovanni and his Persian were were climbing out the wreckage and was not happy. "That ungrateful thing."

"Sir! Are you ok?!",Jessie said as they walk up to them.

"Oh great. Them again..",Giovanni groans. "What are you three doing here?!"

"We came to give you our report." James said nervously.

"I don't have time to listen to your failures." Giovanni said. The Rockets winced at this. Soon a helicopter appeared and landed near them. "Listen I don't care just find me some Pokemon!" He said getting in the helicopter.  
Persian followed not before giving Meowth as glare and then the chopper flew out in the sky. Leaving the team.

"Did you hear that the boss is giving us another chance!" Jessie said.

"The boss really do care!",James said.

"We've got to show him how much we appreciate this!" Meowth said All three cheered and were ready to get back in action.

(Sigh. These guys are something.)

* * *

Back with the group...

They reached Professor Oak's lab. Ash rung the doorbell.

"Coming!",Professor Oak said walking to the door. He opens it and smiles. "Well if it isn't Ash and all his friends it's great to see you all."

"Good to see you as well Professor.",Ash said. They walked in and sat down in waiting area. "So you finally have enough Badges to qualify for the League. Excellent job Ash."

"Thanks. Took a while, but I managed to get them all.",he said.

"It just so happens that you are not the only one who has gotten all badges to qualify.",Oak said.

Ash knew who he meant. "Do I even have to ask who?" ,he asks.

"No you don't Ashy-boy." Ash turns around to see his rival Gary walking in.

"Gary.",Ash said.

"Hey there Ash it seems you and I will be the ones representing Pallet Town in the Pokemon League."

"Just us? What happened to the other two?" Ash asks.

"They both had an excellent start but didn't have the skills.",Oak answered.

"Hey not everyone is destined to be a great trainer." Gary shrugs.

'For once I kinda agree with Gary.',Ash thought.

While there, Professor Oak asked for both Ash and Gary's Pokedex's. They both gave them to him. "Ah, it seems that Gary has seen over 60 Pokemon and Ash has seen over 100.", he said. "Ash has collected 8 badges while Gary has collected 10. Impressive you two.",he said.

The boys thanked him.

"And finally Gary has caught 100 Pokemon while Ash has collected 43. Some he gave to his mother.",he finished gave them back to the boys.

"Over 100?",Ash was shocked.

Gary smirked "Pretty impressive, huh?"

"However.",Oak said.

That got Gary's attention. Ash smiled, knowing what he was he going to say.

"However?",Gary asks.

"Ash managed to capture Pokemon that were out of the region and really rare.",Oak finished.

Gary looked at Ash. "Pretty impressive huh?",Ash asks smiling.

"Guess you're not as bad as I thought you'd be Ashy-boy.",Gary admitted.

"Hey Professor can we see the Pokemon you keep here?" Tomo asks.

"Of course. They're out in the ranch.",Oak said. He then led them to the out. At the ranch there was various types of Pokemon roaming around.

"Wow look at all of them it's amazing." Tomo said in awe.

Ash looked around. "I wonder where's all my Pokemon?"

"And mine.",Tomo said looking.

"Oh that's easy they're right over there." Professor Oak points to a huge stampede of heading towards them.

Ash and Tomo smiled. "Hey everyone!"

All the Pokemon cheered as they come to a complete stop right in front of them.

Ash bended down to pet his smaller ones. "It's so good to see you guys again."

"They've been quite an interesting bunch. They all missed you." Oak said.

"Everyone, soon we'll be participating in the Pokemon League. And I know we're gonna do great.",Ash smiles at them.

"Hold up Ash do you even know where the Pokemon League is going to be?" Gary asks.

Ash gets up and nodded. "Yeah. I read that's it's always heald at the Indigo Plateau."

"You read? That's a surprise.",Gary said.

'I'm gonna pretend I didin't hear that.',Ash thought a bit aggitated.

"It'll be held there in exactly one month from today and there will be over 200 trainers competing in it." Professor Oak said

"Over 200?!",Tomo exclaimed.

"I suggest we use the time we have to get some training in." Brock suggests

"Correct Brock. The Pokemon is a serious competition,so I suggest the two of you to start training right away.",Oak tells the boys.

Suddenly a giant net surrounds the Pokemon Ranch trapping them all inside.

"What the?!",Ash said looking up.

(Skip stupid motto)

"Grandpa did that Meowth just talk?" Gary asks.

"That's what you're concerned about?!",Misty snapped at him.

Ash's eye twitched and growls. "You know I'm getting sick of you idiots keep popping out of nowhere and steal MY Pokémon!"  
"Meowth grab them all!" Jessie yelled

"With pleasure!", the cat pushed a button and he pulls them Up.

"Bastet!/Scyther! Slash!",Ash and Tomo yelled. Bastet's claws glow and Scyther's arm glowed as they cut the net into pieces freeing all the Pokemon.

"What?! No!",James yelled. "We caught them first!"

"Get lost Talon Wing Attack!"

Talon's wings glowed and slammed into the hot air balloon. The wings cut a hole in the balloon causing them to spin out of control. They said their lame closing and disappeare in the sky.

Ash shook his head. "Honestly. I wish we never met them."

"We all do Ash..",Misty sighs.

"Are they ever gonna realize that they will never win?" Tomo asks

"Doubtful." Brock said.

After a day this has been. Gary decided to head on home and rest. Ash and the crew were still at Oak's ranch looking at the Pokemon roaming around.

"So Ash, are you gonna start training tomorrow?",Brock asks his scar eyed friend.

Ash looked at him and smiles. "You know I am."

"Hey bro, can I help you train? I wanna get strong too.",Tomo asks him.

"Sure thing bro.",Ash nodded.

* * *

To Be Continued...

Finally! I managed to get this up. So the Indigo League is coming up. I'm not sure if Ash will win. Like I said, he's not gonna be OP.

Favorite, Follow and Review and I will see you guys in the next update.

Peace.


	3. Chapter 3

Ash's Pokemon:

Fearow:Talon (male)

Gyarados: Mystic (female)

Cloyster: Gem (female)

Arbok: Naga (female)

Primeape: Champ (male)

Pinsir: Spike (male)

Beedrill: Videl (female) mothers pokemon

Sandslash: Quake (male)

Clefable: Tinker (female)

Persian: Bastet (female)

Espeon: Evlon (female)

Nidoran: Queen (female) mothers pokemon

Steelix:Diamond (female)

Poliwrath: Wav (male)

Ivysaur: Alpha (male)

Charizard: Torch (male)

Squirtle: Shades (male)

Squirtle: Munch (male) mothers pokemon

Krabby: Crush (male)

Magmar: Volcan (male)

Gyarados: Triton (male)

Slowpoke: Oni (male)

Kingdra: Spirit (male)

Tangrowth: Fern (female)

Ralts: Rune (male)

Cubone: Rattle (male)

Gengar: Sly (male)

Golduck: Einstein (male)

Muk: Grim (male)

Magnemite: Sparks (male)

Rapidash:Dash (female)

Tauros: Rodeo (male)

Rhyhorn: Pazder (male)

Parasect: Spura (female) mothers pokemon

Doduo: Trio (male)

Venonat: Rura (female)

Goldeen: Koi (female) mothers pokemon

Dragonair: Marine (female)

Pikachu: Small One (female)

Eevee: Ebon (male)

Aerodactyl: Arrow (female)

Kabutops: Shredder (male)

Omastar: Nova (female)

(All of those filler episodes were excuses for Ash not training. Pretty stupid if you ask me.)

* * *

Outside Professor Oak's Lab in the open fields Ash was staring down Brock and Tomo on the other side.

"Okay guys give me everything you've got!" Ash yelled with determination.

"You do the same thing to us Ash!",Brock yells back.

"Better not go easy on me just because I'm a kid!",Tomo said

"Not a chance! Go Ebon! Champ!" Ash sends out his two Pokemon.

"Let's go Golem!/Nidorino!",Tomo and Brock called our theirs.

"Ready...Begin!" Misty announces.

"Nidorino Horn attack!"

"Golem Rollout!"

Both Nidorino and Golem charge towards Ash's Pokemon. "Champ, use your Low Sweep and Ebon, use Quick Attack!",Ash commanded.

Champ sweeps down with his leg and kicks Golem as he stopped spinning and Ebon met Nidorino with a swift attack.

"Not bad Ash, now try this Golem Stone Edge!" Golem fires a barrage of stones that smash into Champ.

"Nidorino Double Kick!" The purple rhino kicked the Eevee from behind and he lands but managed to get back up.

"Ebon Shadow Ball! Champ Focus Punch!"

Eevee fires Shadow Ball and Primeape punches it making it slam straight into Nidorino.

"Golem Iron Defense!",Brock yells and Golem rolled into a ball and the shadow ball did hit but did minor damage. And Primeape focused his energy and slams his fist into Nidorino. Sending him back.

"Nidorino hang in there and use Poison Jab!"

He got back up and his horn glowed purple and charges at Champ." Wait for it...Now! Champ intercept it!" Champ grabs Nidorino just before Poison Jab makes contact.

"Nidorino!",Tomo yells.

"Now, Seismic Toss!",Ash yelled. Champ jumped and tossed him up in the air and launched Nidorino to the ground.

The dust clears to reveal Nidorino with swirly eyes.

Tomo sighed. "Dang.",he returned the poison type.

"Don't worry Tomo I'm still in this. Golem Earthquake!" Brock yells Golem raised his foot and then stomped it to the ground. The ground began to shake.

"Ebon jump off of Champ and use Iron Tail!" Ebon nodded and jumped off Primape and leaped in the air. His tail glowed as he got ready to slam into Golem.

"Nidorino!",Tomo yells.

"Now, Seismic Toss!",Ash yelled. Champ jumped and tossed him up in the air and launched Nidorino to the ground. The dust clears to reveal Nidorino with swirly eyes.

Tomo sighed. "Dang.",he returned the poison type.

"Don't worry Tomo I'm still in this. Golem Earthquake!" Brock yells

Golem raised his foot and then stomped it to the ground. The ground began to shake.

"Ebon jump off of Champ and use Iron Tail!" Ebon nodded and jumped off Primape and leaped in the air. His tail glowed as he got ready to slam into Golem.

Now Champ Focus Punch!" Champ charges and slams his fist into Golem causing him to roll backwards with swirly eyes.

"Yes!",Ash congratulates his partners for an excellent job.

Brock returns Golem. "How many times have we lost this time?" He asks

"About 3 times today.",Tomo sighs.

"Well we've trained and battled with all of Ash's Pokemon. I think he's ready." Misty said.

Ash returned them both. "You guys really think I'm ready?"

"We've been training for the last few weeks I think you are." Tomo said.

It was true what Tomo said. Ever since Ash got back to Pallet, he's been training nonstop for the Indigo League tournament. There were times that the others had to go to the beach with the people of pallet, Ash stayed home cause he wanted to train. Even when there was a movie premiere, Ash trained. He wanted to make sure he wasn't far behind and do well in the league.

They even celebrated Ash's birthday. Now he was 11 years old now.

Professor Oak walks out. "Your friends are right Ash it's time for you to start heading to the league."

"Do you have any last words before I compete?",Ash asks.

He nods. "Good luck Ash and no matter what we're all proud of you."

Ash smiles. "Thanks Professor.", he said. Soon Ash headed home to pack up. As he finished packing Delia walks over. "You nervous sweetie?"

"A little bit.",he admitted.

"Don't worry Ash you'll do great." She assures him.

"I hope so.",he said.

"I'll be cheering you on through the whole thing." She smiles

"Thanks mom.",he smiles.

* * *

The next day...

The gang were ready to leave pallet."Next stop the Indigo Plateau." Tomo said excitedly.

"Ready for this?",Misty asked the boy.

The 11-year-old took a deep breath. "Let's go."

"Alright everyone this way." Brock looks at the map and leads them on the road to the Pokemon League.

While walking Brock said the way there walking now was a shortcut to the Indigo Plateau.

"So Ash were you able to find anything else about the league?" Tomo asks.

Ash nodded. "Yeah when I first start I have to compete in four different fields before I take on trainers in the indigo stadium."

"Wow Ash you really did your research.",Misty said impressed.

"I plan to go far in this and in order to know my opponents I need to know the league."

"Do you think you can win?",Brock asks.

Ash shrugged. "I mean it does sound good to win a league, but winning won't be easy. So I'll just try get past the preliminaries."

"Hey you'll be great big bro.",Tomo cheering up his brother.

Ash smiles and messed up Tomo's hair. "Thanks bro."

After a few hours they made it into town and see a crowd of people who were waiting for something.

"What's going on?",Misty asks.

"Maybe a parade?",Tomo asks.

Just then the crowd starting to cheering. The crew looked behind them and saw a man running with a torch in his hand burning passionately.

"The torch bearer!",Brock smiles.

"Torch bearer?",Tomo asks.

"It's when someone runs to the Indigo League Stadium with a torch in their hand and lights up a huge flame that burns throught the entire competion.",Brock explains.

"Awsome..",Ash said in awe.

"I heard that the flames came from Moltres."

Ash looked up what it was in his Pokedex.

 ** _"Moltres, the Flame Pokemon"_**

 ** _"One of the legendary bird Pokemon. Those seeing it are overwhelmed by its orange wings that seem to be on fire."_**

"That's an amazing Pokemon. I wish I can be a torch runner.",Ash said.

"Well what if I gave you the chance young man?" Ash turns to see an old man in the car behind the torch runner pops his head out.

"Who are you sir?",Ash asks.

"Names Charles Goodshow President of the Pokemon League."

"Wow. Wait you said something about making me being a torch runner trues?",Ash asks again.

"It's general to have runners switch so the other runners can rest so kids interested?"

This surprised the others. "Us?",they asked.

Mr. Goodshow chuckled. "Well of course you I mean you all. So what do you say?"

They all looked at each other and instantly knew everyone's answer. "We're in."

So the gang ran with the torch. First was Ash with Evlon. Ash then passed the torch to Misty who ran with Togepi. After that she passed it onto Tomo who he ran with Nidorino. Finally he passed it to Brock who ran with Vulpix all the way to the Town where everyone was waiting for them. Then Brock then gave the torch back to Ash, he gave to the man was running with the torch first. The gang then decided to check out the League village.

"Wow this place is amazing stores, restaurants, and it's filled with trainers and so many Pokemon." Misty said

"That's what I like to hear.",Ash smiles.

"Well it gets better, during the League trainers eat for free." Brock said looking at the guidebook.

Tomo and Ash loved thatn "That's what I love to hear.",he said.

Ash smiles. "Looks like we know where we're going first."

While walking, the gang passed a cafe.

"Well if it isn't Ash.",he heard a familiar voice. He turned to see Gary sitting there with his cheerleaders.

"Should've known I'd run into you sooner or later." Ash said.

"So you actually made it. I'm not surprised.",he said.

"Well here I am. Ready to win.",Ash said.

"Funny I was about to say the same thing." Gary said.

"Please Ash is going to kick your butt." Tomo scoffed.

"I'd like to see him try twerp.",Gary laughs walking away.

"Gary Gary he's the best! He'll defeat you like the rest!" His cheerleaders cheered following him.

Ash sweatdropped. "I guess old habits doesen't die.",He said. Meanwhile the gang manages to get a room at the Pokemon Center. Tomorrow was the opening ceremony of the league tournament. Before going to bed, Ash went to check the stadium out.

He stared out at the empty stadium that would soon be filled with trainers all wanting to win. And rembers all the events he had witnessed. From Pikachu abandoning him, to him meeting all the Pokemon he caught and all the battles he has been in.

"Tomorrow I find out if all the everything was worth it." He said little did he know Goodshow was watching him from the stands.

He smiled. "That boy got spunk.",he said and walked away.

* * *

The next day all the trainers competing were lined up in front of ,Brock and Tomo stayed im the stands. They found Ash. He was walking with a smile on his face, but to them, he was a bit nervous.

As the torch runner was running to the top to light the flame everyone watched with anticipation as the giant torch was lit when out of nowhere a giant robot appears and steals the flame.

They all then heard obnoxious laughter coming from it.

Ash facepalmed. "Are...you..kidding me right now?!"

Jessie and James appear. "We'll look at all these people gathered here to see us pull off the greatest theft in history."

"Yeah Jessie, stealing the flames of Moltres was a cinch!",James laughs.

"Just think of the dough we'll make from selling this fireball!",Meowth said.

"I wonder if these guys were born stupid or something happened to them." Ash asked himself.

The giant robot jumped from the stairs and onto the field with the torch on its back.

"Stop them!" Goodshow yelled.

"Let's go Triton!",Ash called out his Gyarados.

"Eat flames twerp! They point the flames of Moltres at Ash and fire.

"Triton Hydro Pump!",Ash yells. Triton fired a stream of water to counter the flames. Both attacks collide create a cloud of steam.

"Meowth turn up the heat!" Jessie yells

"I know what to do!",the cat said and the flames gets larger. As the flames grew they went out of control.

"Ah Meowth, what's going on?!",James yelled.

"The controls have gone bonkers!"

The flames take the form of a bird and it starts flapping it's wings. Ash's eye widen in shock. "M-Moltres!"

"Moltres is back!" Goodshow said with joy.

The morons were now scared out of their wits.

Moltres flew at top speed into the robot destroying it.

This caused them flying into the sky again disappearing. The torch landed back at the top of the stadium. Moltres flied back into the torch and he returns being flames.

"So that's the power of a legendary Pokemon." Ash said in awe. The trainers came back and everything went back to normal.

Mr. Goodshow came up to the podium. "Well..after that strange turn of events let the Pokemon League begin!"

Everyone cheers loudly. Now the real tournament was about to begin.

* * *

Tell me what you think. I left a poll up and ask if Ash should have legendaries or not. Favorite, Follow and Review the story and I'll see you guys in the next update.

Peace.


	4. Chapter 4

Ash's Pokemon:

Fearow:Talon (male)

Gyarados: Mystic (female)

Cloyster: Gem (female)

Arbok: Naga (female)

Primeape: Champ (male)

Pinsir: Spike (male)

Beedrill: Videl (female) mothers pokemon

Sandslash: Quake (male)

Clefable: Tinker (female)

Persian: Bastet (female)

Espeon: Evlon (female)

Nidoran: Queen (female) mothers pokemon

Steelix:Diamond (female)

Poliwrath: Wav (male)

Ivysaur: Alpha (male)

Charizard: Torch (male)

Squirtle: Shades (male)

Squirtle: Munch (male) mothers pokemon

Krabby: Crush (male)

Magmar: Volcan (male)

Gyarados: Triton (male)

Slowpoke: Oni (male)

Kingdra: Spirit (male)

Tangrowth: Fern (female)

Ralts: Rune (male)

Cubone: Rattle (male)

Gengar: Sly (male)

Golduck: Einstein (male)

Muk: Grim (male)

Magnemite: Sparks (male)

Rapidash:Dash (female)

Tauros: Rodeo (male)

Rhyhorn: Pazder (male)

Parasect: Spura (female) mothers pokemon

Doduo: Trio (male)

Venonat: Rura (female)

Goldeen: Koi (female) mothers pokemon

Dragonair: Marine (female)

Pikachu: Small One (female)

Eevee: Ebon (male)

Aerodactyl: Arrow (female)

Kabutops: Shredder (male)

Omastar: Nova (female)

Ash is a ladies man... Has more girls than Brock will ever get. ;)

* * *

Ash and the gang made their way to the check in desk for Ash's first battle. "Welcome to Pokémon Village.",the receptionist smiled. "I need your identification so I can check you in please.",she said.

Brock runs up to the counter. "Ash can check in so I can your beautiful smile! I can check that all day.",Brock said swooningly.

Misty grabs his ear and pulls him. "Keep this up and you'll be checking into the hospital."

"Ow the ear! Watch it!",Brock winced while being pulled away.

Ash sighs and gives the woman his Pokedex. She checked his info. "Is this your first time in the Indigo League?",she asks.

Ash nodded. "That's right."

She pressed a few buttons and then gives Ash back his Pokedex. "All done."

"So Miss when's Ash's first battle at Indigo Stadium?" Tomo asks

"Sorry Tomo, but I don't start off at Indigo Stadium." Ash said

"You don't?" Tomo asks

Suddenly a recovered Brock shows up. "No Tomo you see before you compete in the stadium you have to win 4 battles in 4 different arenas: Grass, Rock, Water, and Ice you have to win all 4 to advance."

Ash was shocked. "I could've told him Brock."  
"Well let's see what field you get bro." Tomo said

The receptionist brings up a screen with all four fields and it starts spinning. "Alright all you need to do is hit the button and your first battle will be decided. Good luck."

Ash pressed the button and the spinner stopped on the water symbol. Meaning Ash will battle on the water field.

"Now the computer will select your opponent." She said typing and Ash's face appeared next to a guy with teal colored hair, a pink crop jacket, a pale yellow scarf and a white shirt with a low neckline.

"So he's the trainer I'm facing?", Ash asks.

The receptionist nodded. "His Name is Mandi. Your match is the 3rd match. Be there by 3 and good luck."

As they were walking down the streets Ash was thinking about which Pokemon to use.

"So Ash, you know who are you gonna use?",Misty asks.

"Well I was thinking Shades or Mystic would be good choices or maybe Wav. The only question is do I want to stick with just Water types or branch out?"

"It's tough choices like this can decide the fate of the entire battle." Brock said

"Hey Ashy-boy!",they heard Gary and his possee near a table. "I hear you're battling on the field right?"

"Yeah and you?",He asks.

"I'm battling on the ice field first. Though Ash at least try to win your first round we're trying to make Pallet Town look good." Gary said smugly.

"I was gonna tell you the same thing Gary.",Ash said smugly as well.

Gary looks at the clock. "Hey look at that it's time for my first victory. Well Ash see ya round." He stands up and walks to the field.

"Don't worry bro you're gonna wipe the floor with that Mandi guy." Tomo said

"Yeah all that training you did won't go to waste!",Misty grins.

The scar boy smiles. "Thanks you guys I ap-"

"Trainer Ash Ketchum! Trainer Ash Ketchum! Please report to the nearesy phone for an important call!",The P.A announces.

Ash finds a phone and answers it to see Professor Oak and his mother calling him from the lab. "Hello Ash!",The Professor said.

"Professor! Did you needed anything?",Ash asked.

"We just wanted to show you something." He moves the screen to show the citizens of Pallet holding signs and cheering for him.

Ash slightly chuckles. "Thanks. Oh and Professor, I was wondering if I can trade my Pokemon?"

"Of course did you have any in mind?" He asks as a claw appears on screen revealing Crush.

"Hey Crush! Yeah I wanted Crush and Wav please.",he said. Wav appears on screen as well.

"They both seem quite eager." Professor Oak smiles.

He goes to gets their balls and Delia appears onscreen. "Ash, Tomo? Are you two ok?"

"Of course Mom I'm doing great."

"Yeah and I'm gonna cheer super loud for him at the battle."

She smiles. "Those are my boys. I'll be doing the same thing."

"Alright Ash I'm sending over Crush and Wav just send me two of your Pokemon." Professor Oak said firing up the transporter.

Both Pokeballs came to Ash's side. Ash collected them. "Thank's Professor!"

"Good luck Ash we're rooting for you." Professor said hanging up.

"Alright with Crush and Wav I've got my team for the first battle." Ash smiles as they walked to the first stadium.  
"Ash are you sure you want to use Crush he doesn't have much battle experience." Misty said

"What do you mean? I've been training him for a while.",he said.

"Ash I'm just saying you need to have a plan ready.",She said.

"Don't worry I do I'm gonna use Crush, Wav and for backup I have Mystic ready."

"Yeah to me this is gonna be pretty easy.",Tomo said.

"You must be easy for me.",they heard a laugh and saw guy approaching them. "I am the astounding Mandi. I am your opponent."

"Well Mandi I'm Ash." Ash extends his hand to shake but Mandi doesn't shake his hand.

"Sorry my hands are for Pokeballs not for people."

"It wouldn't kill you to shake before your match.",Misty said a bit offended.

"It makes no difference whether I do it's not like I'll be knowing you for much longer." He said walking away.

"I didn't think it was possible but we actually found someone more arrogant than Gary." Ash said.

"Us neither..",Tomo replied.

"All I can say is wipe the floor with him Ash." Misty said.

Ash nodded. "Count on it."

* * *

At the Water field the last match was coming to a close with one side using a Seaking and the other using a Tentacruel. Seaking used its Horn Attack on Tentacruel. Thus making the squid faint and making the green trainer the winner. Ash was standing on his side ready to enter.

"Alright time to win this thing." He walks out to see the field ready and Mandi waiting on the Red side.

"And now the start of the 3rd match on the Water Field!",the announcer said. "On the green side is newcomer Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town! And on the red side is a Pokemon League favorite, the astounding Mandi! Ketchum is accompanied by his coaches as he takes on Mandi, who impresses us all with his exciting battle techniques."

"Get ready Ash to see the tricks I have ready for you!"

"I have some tricks of my own!"

"Each side may use three Pokémon each and the match is over when both sides Pokémon are unable to continue! Battle begin!",The referee yells.

"Exeggcutor, go!",Mandi called the coconot Pokémon.

"Go Crush!" Ash sends out the crab Pokemon.

"Alright folks looks like battle is starting off between Mandi's Exeggutor and Ash's Krabby!" The announcer said

Mandi grins. "This will not take long. Exeggutor, Psywave!" Exeggutor's eyes glowed as he fired rings at Crush.

"Crush into the water!" Ash yells.

"Now I got him.",Mandie said. "Use your Psychic on the water!"Exeggutor creates a whirpool trapping Crush and spinning him around.

"Crush!",Ash yells. 'Stay calm Ash. Just think of a way to turn this around.' He thought to himself.

"Exeggutor,Egg Bomb!", the coconut Pokemon created eggs from its grassy top and they landed in the water and exploded.

"This is just what I was worried about.",Misty said. "Crush isn't ready to battle yet!",she yells.

Ash kept thinking to himself until he got it. "That's it. Crush, use Surf!"

Crush creates a giant tidal wave and escapes the whirlpool as the wave crashes down on Exeggutor.

"It looks like Krabby has managed to turn this battle around! And now Exeggutor is the one being drenched!"

"Exeggutor, Hypnosis!" Mandi yells.

"Crush use Vice Grip!"

Crush latches onto Exeggutor's leaves preventing it from getting a clear shot.

"Leer attack!", Crush's eyes glowed and Exeggutor flinched. "Now Stomp!"

Crush smashes his foot into Exxugutor causing it to fall to the ground with swirly eyes. "Exeggutor is unable to battle, Krabby is the winner!",The referee yells.

"Yeah way to go Crush!" Ash cheers.

As Crush stood there he suddenly started to glow.

"He's...evolving.",Ash gasps.

Crush grew larger in size and his left claw grew twice in size as Crush became Kingler.

"It looks like the intensity caused Krabby to evolve into Kingler.",The announcer said.

Ash flipped his Pokedex open. ** _"Kingler, the evolved form of Krabby. A Pincer Pokémon whose claws can pinch with the power of 10,000 horsepower."_**

"Whoa that's awesome. Way to go Crush!" Ash smiles.

Misty was surprised by this. "Wow. I can't belive it."

"With Ash's new Pokemon he's got this in the bag." Tomo smiles

"Don't think it's over yet. This is just the beginning.",Brock tells him.

"Go Seadra!". He sents out his sea dragon.

Ash turns to Crush. "Wanna take a break or continue?"

Crush nods saying he could still fight.

"Alright Crush I trust you let's take him down." Ash grins.

"His Kingler may be fast but it's no match for my speedy Seadra." Mandi said. "Seadra, Agility!" Seadra speeds towards Crush.

"Crush use Water Gun!"

Crush shot a stream of water from his claws.

Seadra dodges the attack with ease and keeps on going.

"Bubble, Crush!",Ash ordered.

Crush fires bubbles at Seadra who dodges them easily, but as he turns he slips on some leftover bubbles and flies into the air.

"Seadra No!",

"Seadra yes! Crush, Crabhammer!",Ash yells. Crush's claw slams into the flailing Seadra and it falls into the water. When Seadra floats back up, it had swirls in its eyes.

"Seadra is unable to battle Kingler is the winner!" The ref announces.

"Way to go Crush, 2 down 1 to go!",Ash said.

"Way to go Bro!",Tomo yells.

"Alright Pokemon fans may I present Golbat, Go!"

The winged bat with the large mouth flew across the water.

"Golbat Wing attack!"

"Grab it with Vicegrip!",Ash yells. Crush jumps and grabs Golbat with his claws

Golbat slips out of Crush's grip and flies up.

"Now we win with a Mega Drain!"

Golbat swoops back down to Kingler with his teeth glowing.

"Oh no! As do something!" Misty yells

"Watch out!" Brock yells.

"Crush, Hyper Beam!",Ash yelled.

Crush fires the beam attack from his claws landing a direct hit causing Golbat to fall out of the sky and crash into the water.

"Seadra!",Mandi yells.

Golbat pops out of the water with swirly eyes. "Golbat is unable to battle! Kingler wins! The winner is the green trainer!",The refree announced.

Ash jumps with joy. "I did it I won my first round battle!"

Mandi slumped to the ground. "B-but I am Mandi the Astounding... How could I lose?"

"You did it Crush!" Ash hugs his Pokemon. "You were incredible."

Crush cheers with happiness.

"Way to go Ash!" Tomo cheers.

"Thanks bro.",Ash smiles. The group congratulates Ash for his victory.

* * *

The next day was Ash's second match was about to begin. This time he was on the rock field and he was up against a boy named Kevin

"The battle between Kevin from Celadon City and Ash from Pallet Town is about to begin! Each side will use 3 Pokemon each and the battle will be over when either sides Pokemon will be unable to continue! Battle Begin!",the referee annoucned.

"Electrode, go!",Kevin threw the bomb Pokemon out.

"Go Pazder!" Ash threw out his Rhyhorn.

"Electrode use Rollout!",Kevin yells. Electrode starts rolling at Pazder very fast.

"Pazder Bulldoze!" Pazder smashes his foot into the ground and destroys the ground stopping Electrode in its tracks.

"Rhydon starts to make the area around him including the stadium to shake like crazy! Everyone brace yourselves!",the announcer yells.

"Now use Drill run!"

Pazder's horn begins to spin and he charges at the ball very fast like.

"Quick Light Screen!",Kevin yells. Electrode puts a barrier just before Pazder makes contact taking most of the damage from Drill Run.

"Light Screen?",Tomo asks.

"It's an attack that protects the Pokemon from taking extra damage from certain attacks." Brock explains.

"I just hope it doesn't do "that" move.",Misty said.

"Pazder Take Down!" Pazder charges at Electrode at high speed.

"Electrode Sonicboom!" Electrode releases the sound wave.

"Jump and Horn Attack!"

He jumps over the waves in the nick of time and then launched himelf horn first at Electrode and slams himself at Electrode.

Elecrode is sent flying back and smashes into some rocks. Electrode rolled out the rubble with swirls in his eyes. "Electrode is unable to battle Rhyhorn wins!"

"Amazing! Ash Ketchum manages to stop the electric bomb in its tracks. Now what will be Kevin's next Pokemon?"

The boy returns Electrode and brings out another one. "Cubone, I choose you!"

"A ground type huh so he plans to go for Panzer's weakness." Brock said

"Cubone Bone Club!"  
1h agoCubone charges with his bone ready to strike.

"Panzer! Scary Face then Chip Way!",Ash yells. Panzer uses Scary Face to stop Cubone it his tracks and while he's scared Panzer strikes.

Cubone skidded back from that hit. "Use your Focus Energy!",Cubone began to glow blue and was getting pumped up.

"Panzer use Horn Attack!"

"Cubone use Bonemerang!" Just as Pazner was about to hit Cubone with his horn, Cubone throws his bone at him and hmit strikes his face.

"Panzer!" Ash yells as Panzer falls back with swirly eyes.

"Rhydon is unable to battle, Cubone wins!",The ref said.

Ash returns Panzer. "You did great Panzer take a nice long rest."

"Now which Pokemon will Ash choose now?",The annoucner asks.

"Go Shades!",Ash yells.

"Alright with Shades Cubone doesn't stand a chance." Tomo smiles

"Shades Water Gun!" The Squirtle shot water out his mouth at Cubone.

"Cubone Dodge and use Bonemerang!"

Cubone rolls out of the way and throws his bone at Shades.

"Use Rapid Spin!",Ash yells. Squirtle spins quickly and deflects the bone knocking it away from Cubone.

"Now hit him with Water Gun one more time!"

Shades pops out and hits Cubone with a stream of Water. Cubone slumps to ground, drenched and with swirls in his eyes.

"Cubone is unable to battle, Squirtle wins!",The referee yells.

"Yeah way to go Shades!" Misty cheers

Kevin returns Cubone. "Alright time for my last Pokemon. Go Nidorino!"

"Nidorino, Horn Attack!",Kevin yells. Nidorino charged.

"Shades, stay there!",Ash said. Squirtle nodded. As Nidorino got closer. "Alright Shades Withdraw and roll!"

Shades nods and goes into his shell. Nidorino slams into Shade's shell sending him away. But Shades started to roll. Nidorino follows him. As Nidorino chases after Shades he goes up a ramp like rock and appears right above Nidorino shocking him.

"Now Shades Water Gun!" Shades's pops out of his shell and sprays Nidorino and it slams into rocks.

"Now Shades Skull Bash!" Shades charges and slams into Nidorino head first.

Nidorino landed back to his trainer's side with swirls in his eyes. "Nidorino is unable to battle Squirtle wins the victory goes to the green challenger Ash Ketchum!"

The crowd cheered and so did Ash and his team. Ash went to Shades. "Awsome Shades!"

"Squirtle Squirtle." Shades gave the thumbs up. He then glowed.

Ash's eye widen. "No way." Ash and the gang stare in awe as Shades evolves into Wartortle.

"Well won't you look at that folks! After those two victories, Squirtle manages to evolve into Warturtle!"

Shades jumps on Ash's shoulder. "Wartortle."

After the battle Ash was dropped off his Pokemon at the Pokemon Center afterwards everyone walked around town.

"So Ash where are you battling next?" Misty asks.

"Well I'm battling on the Ice field next.",he said.

"Any ideas which Pokemon you might use?" Tomo asks

Ash nods. "You bet."

"Well then we have nothing to worry about cause you'll definitely win." Tomo smiles.

"You sure have a lot of confidence in him.",Brock said.

"Of course my big bro is the best."

Ash rubs his brother's hair and thanked him.

"Come on let's go get ready for tomorrow." Misty suggests.

The group heads off to their respevtive rooms.

* * *

Favorite, Follow and Review and I will see you guys in the next update.

Peace.


	5. Chapter 5

Ash's Pokemon:

Fearow:Talon (male)

Gyarados: Mystic (female)

Cloyster: Gem (female)

Arbok: Naga (female)

Primeape: Champ (male)

Pinsir: Spike (male)

Beedrill: Videl (female) mothers pokemon

Sandslash: Quake (male)

Clefable: Tinker (female)

Persian: Bastet (female)

Espeon: Evlon (female)

Nidoran: Queen (female) mothers pokemon

Steelix:Diamond (female)

Poliwrath: Wav (male)

Ivysaur: Alpha (male)

Charizard: Torch (male)

Warturtle: Shades (male)

Squirtle: Munch (male) mothers pokemon

Kingler: Crush (male)

Magmar: Volcan (male)

Gyarados: Triton (male)

Slowpoke: Oni (male)

Kingdra: Spirit (male)

Tangrowth: Fern (female)

Ralts: Rune (male)

Cubone: Rattle (male)

Gengar: Sly (male)

Golduck: Einstein (male)

Muk: Grim (male)

Magnemite: Sparks (male)

Rapidash:Dash (female)

Tauros: Rodeo (male)

Rhyhorn: Pazder (male)

Parasect: Spura (female) mothers pokemon

Doduo: Trio (male)

Venonat: Rura (female)

Goldeen: Koi (female) mothers pokemon

Dragonair: Marine (female)

Pikachu: Small One (female)

Eevee: Ebon (male)

Aerodactyl: Arrow (female)

Kabutops: Shredder (male)

Omastar: Nova (female)

Ash is a ladies man... Has more girls than Brock will ever get. ;)

* * *

The next day at the Ice field...

This time Ash is in the red corner while his opponent is in the green corner.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome back to the next match here on the ice field!",the announcer said and the crowd roared with excitement. "On the red side is Pokemon League rookie and favorite, Ash Ketchum And on the right in the green corner is Pete Pebbleman from Pewter City! Which trainer will move onto the next round?"

"Go Dewgong!"

"Wav I choose you!"

The sea lion Pokémon appears and so did Ash's Poliwrath.

"Dewgong Ice Beam!"

"Wav dodge and use Vacuum Wave!"

Dewgong shot a beam of ice from her horn.

Wav jumps over the beam and slams his fists into Dewgong. Dewgong flopped back a bit but then gets back up. "Use Aqua Tail!", Dewgong's tail be ga to form around water as he hit Wag across the face. But he doesn't take damage.

"Huh? Why didn't it get hurt?",Pete asks in confusion.

Brock realized this. "Because of Wav's ability."

"Sorry but Wav's ability is Water absorb!"

"Water Absorb?!"

Ash nodded. "Yup. Water Absorb is an ability that 1/4 of a Pokémon's health is restored from a water type move. And my Wav has it! My turn, Double Slap!"

Wag began slapping Dewgong 3 times.

"Dewgong, use your Take Down!",Pete said. Dewgong shook off the attack and tackles Wag with great force. But also got some damage.

"Water attacks may not work on us, but they can work on you. Wav Hydro Pump!"

Wav fires a powerful stream of water.

"Dewgong slide on the ice and use Signal Beam!" Dewgong pushes off the ice and dodges Hydro pump and fires a multicolored beam at Wav.

"Wav, Protect!",Ash yells. A green barrier appeared around Wav. The signal beam hits hit but does not dies any damage.

"Dewgong use Iron Tail!" Dewgong's tail turns to metal as it slams into Wav's face just as Protect vanishes.

"Dewgong lands a heavy blow against Poliwrath after protect has been deflated. What a sneak attack!"

Wav slowly gets up. "Alright Wav use Wake Up Slap!" Wav charges with his right and glowing and slaps Dewgong across the face causing Dewgong to fall to the ground with Swirly eyes.

"Nice move fighting type moves are super effective against ice types like Dewgong." Brock smiles

"Looks like Ash has a few tricks up his sleeve." Misty smiles

"Kinda reminds me of what happens to Brock when he hits on a girl." Tomo laughs.

Brock slumps. "Don't remind me..",he said sulking.

"Dewgong is unable to battle, Poliwrath wins!",The referee yells.

Pebbleman returns Dewgong. "Go Cloyster!"

Ash saw this. He smiled as it was just like Gem. He should get her. For his next match. "Wav, wanna take a break?"

Wav nods slowly as Ash returns him. He takes out another ball. "Go Evlon!", out came Espeon.

"Amazing! Ketchum has gotten his hands on a Pokémon that's not even in Kanto! What other surprises does this boy have?",the announcer said

"Doesn't matter if you have a new Pokemon I'll still win, Cloyster use Ice Shard!" Cloyster shot ice out icy projectiles and launches them at Evlon.

"Evlon, Confusion!",Ash yells. Evlon's eyes glowed and the specs of ice stopped in their tracks. "Now send them back!" Evlon sends the Ice Shards flying back at Cloyster.

"Cloyster use Withdraw!" Cloyster goes into his shell and lessens the damage from his attack.

"Use Iron Tail on Cloyster!",Ash ordered. Evlon's tail glowed as she slams into Cloyster's shell.

Cloyster skids back. "Alright Cloyster use Hydro Pump!" Cloyster fires a powerful stream of water that soaks Evlon.

"You OK girl?",Ash asks.

Evlons flinches getting back up and nods. "Then Use Psybeam!" Evlon fires a multicolored beam.

"Cloyster Ice Beam!"

Both beams collide and creates an explosion.

"Use Swift!"

Evlons fires a barrage of stars that strike Cloyster.

"Alright it's all or nothing Cloyster Clamp!" Cloyster tries to clamp onto Evlon's tail.

"Oh no you don't use Psychic!" Espeon's eyes glowed as Cloyster's body felt the pain. "Now send it flying!" Evlon lifted Cloyster off the ground and sent it smashing into the wall. Cloyster fell to the ground with swirls in its eyes.

"Cloyster is unable to battle, Espeon wins!"

"And with that Pebbleman is down to just one Pokemon what will he use next an ice type or a water type?" The announcer asks

Pebbleman grins. "Go Arcanine!"  
A large tiger like dog appeared on the field.

"And for his final Pokémon, Pebbleman chooses Arcanine!"

"Aracnine Extreme Speed!"

Arcanine charges at an incredible speed and smashes into Evlon. "Evlon hang in there! Psychic!",Ash yells. Evlon eyes glowed and sends Arcanine flying back.

"Oh no you don't Arcanine Fire Blast!"  
Arcanince shot a large blast of fire shaped like a kenji symbol.

"Evlon, dodge quick!",Ash yells. Evlon dodges as the Fire Blast melts some of the ice.

"You can't dodge forever use Fire Blast again!"

Ash saw this. 'Hey..I got it.', "Keep running girl!" Evlon ran in circles as Arcanine kept melting the ice until only two small platforms of ice remained.

"Arcanine has melted all the ice on the field! Nowhere for Espeon to run now!",the announcer yells.

"Let's finish this! Fire Blast one more time!"

Arcanine fired another fire blast.

"Quick Ash it might be time for Evlon to take a dive!" Brock yells

"You're telling him to give up?!" Tomo said

"No I mean dive under the water." Brock explains.

"Just what I was going for Brock! Evoln!"Evlon jumped into the water dodging the attack. Evlon popped out the water and in front of Arcanine.

Pebbleman grins. "Nowhere to run."

"Funny I was just about to say the same thing." Ash smiles

"Huh? What do you mean?",he asks.

"Evlon knock Arcanine into the water with Psychic!"

Pete understood what he meant and gasped. "Arcanine!"

Evlon's eyes glowed as she sent Arcanine crashing into the water.

"Archy!" Arcanine pops out of the water with swirly eyes.

"Arcanine is unable to battle! Espeon wins! The victory goes to Ash Ketchum!",The referee announces and the crowd cheered.

Tomo, Misty, and Brock get up and cheer. "Yeah he did it! One more battle!"

Ash pets the eeveelution. "Great job girl."

"Espe!" Evlon smiles with joy.

* * *

The next day...

The group were on the rock field. But this time, they were watching Gary's battle against a girl named Melissa. On his side was a Nidoking and on Melissa's side was a Golem

"Now Gary and Melissa are down to just one Pokemon each! Whoever wins this battle wins the match!",the announcer said.

"Will he win?",Misty asks as Togepi was chirping.

"I don't know..",Ash trailed off.

"That's Melissa's pretty tough.",Brock admitted and Tomo nodded.

Both Golem and Nidoking glares at each other.

"Nidoking Horn Attack!" Nidoking jumps at Golem, but Golem grabs Nidoking by the horn and lifts him up.

"Golem Seismic Toss!" Golem jumps into the air and then brings Nidoking down crashing into some rocks. Nidoking was under Golem with swirls in his eyes.

"Nidoking is unable to battle! Golem wins! The winner going to the next match is Melissa!"

Gary drops to his knees in shock.

"Nooo! Gary lost!" His cheerleaders yelled as they burst into tears.

"I can't believe it." Ash said in shock at seeing someone else take down his rival.

"The competition's really tough." Misty said.  
Ash looked at his rival with concern.

A little later..

The cheerleaders were in Gary's car still crying. Gary walked up to the car about to leave.

"Gary!",he heard Ash heading to him.

When Ash stops in front of the car Gary looks at him. "Ash all of Pallet Town is counting on you so don't even think about losing. Got it?"

Ash was shocked. "Gary..."

"Don't let it go to your head next time I'll be ready and then we'll have our battle Ash."

He hopped in his car and drove off with the crying cheerleaders. Leaving Ash shocked.

* * *

At the grass field Tomo, Misty, and Brock were sitting up in the stands waiting for Ash's match.

"So what do we know about Ash's opponent?" Misty asks

"The guide book says her names Jeanette Fisher. She must be pretty tough to make it this far." Brock said.

"Our next trainers are coming onto the grass field for our 4th round. The green trainer is Pallet Town's Ash Ketchum!"

Ash's trainer box went up and the crowd cheered for him.

"And now the red trainer is coming onto the field!",the announcer said and a red carpet rolled out of a hall. From the dark emerged a girl about Ash's age who had think purple hair, who wore a traditional Japanese kimono.

"Jeanette Fisher from Crimson City!"

"I am honoured.",she said.

Ash looked at his opponent and had a small blush on his face. 'Wow, she's kinda cute.',he thought to himself.

"Jeanette, Jeanette! She's the greatest trainer yet! Jeanette, Jeanette! She's the greatest you can get!",she had a group of cheerleaders with her.

"Jeanette brought her whole cheering section and Ash only has the three of us." Misty said

Brock blushed. "Yeah Jeanette she should win."

"We're here to root for Ash who's side are you on anyway!" Misty yells

"Get your head in the game Brock!" Tomo yells pulling his ear.

"Each side may use 3 Pokemon each! Let the battle begin!",The referee said. And the battle was on.

"Marine, I choose you!",Ash threw out his Dragonair.

"My Pokemon will create quite a buzz.",Jeanette smiles. "Go Beedril!"

"Battle Begin!" The ref said

"Beedrill Twineedle!" Beedrill charges with his stingers ready.

"Marine use Safeguard!",Ash said. Marine creates a barrier as Beedrill's stingers bounced off it hardly doing any damage.

"Now use Dragon Breath!",Ash ordered. A purple haze from Marine's horn hits Beedrill.

"Beedrill, Poison Sting!",She said

Beedrill flew at Marine and stung with its stinger. Marine cried in pain. "Marine hang in there and use Dragon Breath one more time!"

Marine fires Dragon Breath and this time Beedrill become Paralyzed.

"Look guys Dragon Breath paralyzed Beedrill." Misty said

"Yeah." Brock said bursting into tears.

Tomo clocked him on the head with his boomerang. "You're supposed to be rooting for my brother! Not Jeanette!"

"Alright Marine use Aqua Tail!" Marine's tail glows blue and she slams it into the paralyzed Beedrill. Beedrill lands on the ground and did not get back up.

"Beedrill is unable to battle, Dragonair wins!",The ref announced.

"Oh yeah that's showing her bro!" Tomo cheers

Jeanette returns Beedrill. "Go Scyther!"

"A Scyther.",Tomo knows much about them from being in the Pokemon Preserve area, he even has one. "They're not to be toyed with. Be careful bro.."

"Scyther Fury Cutter!" Scther's claws glowed as he flies towards Marine.

"Marine, dodge quick!",Ash said. Marine evades the slashes as best she can, but she didn't anticipate the kick from the side and skids back.

"Now Scyther, Quick Attack!",Jeanette yells. Scyther begins the rush towards the blue dragon and slams into her.

"Hang in there Marine use Twister!"Marine stirs up a gust of wind as it hit Scyther.

"Scyther Double Team!" The bug type then created copies of himself.

Ash growls. "Crap..which is the real one?"

"Now use Quick Attack!" The copies flew at incredible speeds hitting Marine from all angles.

"Marine!",Ash yells.

"Now Scyther use Night Slash!"

The Scythers fly with dark glowing claws.

"Marine, Protect quick!",Ash creates a barrier blocking the attacks. She was starting to get exhausted.

'I need to find the real one and fast.' Ash thought. He stared at them closely. "Marine, Use Aqua Tail on the middle one!"

Marine tail glows blue and slams it into the Scyther revealing it to be the real one. Scyther falls to the ground with swirly eyes.

"The Scyther has been defeated!"

"Good job Marine!",Ash smiles.

The crowd cheered again.

"He managed to find the real one.",Misty said

"Now that was a comeback." Tomo cheered.

"Good job Ash.",Brock smiles.

Jeanette returns Scyther.

"Two down one to go." Ash smiles.

"Go Bellsprout!" The gang was confused.

"Why would she pick a Bellsprout?",Ash wondered himself.

"This looks like a desperation move by young Fisher!" The announcer said.

"Bellsprout, get ready!",Jeanette mutters to the grass type that was staring off against the blue dragon type.

"Marine, Dragon Rage!"

Bellsprout bends backwards narrowly dodging it. 'What is this the Matrix?',Ash thought to himself. "Use Twister!"

Bellsprout dodges easily.

"What the heck? It's barely moving, but it's dodging everything." Tomo said

"Now Bellsprout, Razor Leaf!" Bellsprout then began to shot out leaves.

"Flamethrower!" The flames burned the leaves down, but out of nowhere Bellsprout appears above Marine and delivers a powerful kick from above knocking her out.

"Marine!",Ash yells.

"Dragonair is down! Bellsprout wins!",The ref said.

The gang's jaws drop in shock. "H-how?",Tomo said with wide eyes.

"That is one tough Bellsprout." Misty said

Ash returns Marine. "Thanks girl. Get a good rest.",he then pulls out another ball. "Volcan! Go!"

"Wow folks looks like Ash is turning up the heat big time with his Magmar!" The announcer said.

"Battle Begin!",the Ref said.

"Bellsprout, Razor Leaf!",Jeanette said.

"Volcan Smokescreen!" Volcan breathes a cloud of smoke blocking Bellsprout's vision.

"Volcan Smokescreen!" Volcan breathes a cloud of smoke blocking Bellsprout's vision.

Bellsprout didn't knew that Volcan was behind him. "Use Fire Punch!" Volcan slams his burning fist into Bellsprout knocking it to the ground.

"Magmar managed to sneak behind Bellsproutand struck behind like a ninja!"

"Wow went did Volcan learn to move like that?" Misty asks

"Oh you'd be surprised what skills Ash's Pokemon pick up when they're with me." They all turn to see Professor Oak and Delia Ketchum standing next to them.

"Professor Oak!",Brock said.

"Mom!",Tomo said. "What are you doing here?"

"We're here to cheer Ash to victory." Professor Oak smiles

"Uh you do know that your Grandson lost." Brock tells him.

"Yes, but it will do Gary some good to know that there's always gonna be a few bumps on your journey."

"Do it for me honey!" Delia yells

"Now that Gary's out of the picture everyone in Pallet Town is counting on you!" Professor Oak yells.

"There cheering for Ash, but there putting alot of pressure on him.",Misty said sighing.

"Bellsprout attack!" Bellsprout kicks Volcan multiple times when suddenly flames appeared on Bellsprout.

Ash grins. "Sorry Jeanette Volcan's ability is Flame Body!"

"Flame Body?",she asks.

"When a Pokemon makes Physical contact there's a chance that it can leave the Pokemon burned."

"Im-Impossible..",Jeanette muttered.

"Now Volcan use Flamethrower!" Volcan breathes a powerful stream of fire enveloping Bellsprout and when the flames disappear Bellsprout is on the ground with swirly eyes.

"Bellsprout is unable to battle, Magmar wins! The victory goes to Ash Ketchum!",The ref announced.

The crowd cheered for Ash. Ash cheered as he now has manages to pass all 4 fields. He headed down to Volcan. "Great job Volcan, you and Marine were awsome!"

Volcan smiles at his owner.

Jeanette returns Bellsprout. "Thank you my friend.",she smiles.

"Hey Jeanette!",she heard and saw Ash walking to her. "That was a great battle."

"Thank you Ash you and your Pokemon were quite a challenge."

"Any chance of a rematch in the future?",He asks.

Jeanette smiles. "We'll see.", she then winks at him and walks away.

Ash blushed when she did that.

Confetti rains down on Ash as she walks away. "And there you have it folks Ash Ketchum has won his fourth battle and will move on to the victory tournament!" The announcer said

'The victory tournament...Can't wait.',he smiles. After the battle they all met up to congratulate Ash on his win.

"You didn't do bad at all Ash.",Misty complimented him.

"Not bad he did awesome!" Tomo said as Ash pulled him into a noogie.

"You always gotta have alot of faith in me do you?",Ash smirks rubbing his knuckles in his hair.

"Hey cut it out!" Tomo laughs. The others laughed at their brother moment.

* * *

So I looked at the poll about whether Ash should have legendaries and here are the results.

Yes:5.71%

No:2.28%

The deadline is at the end of the week. Also I will be putting up another poll to see what would Ebon evolve into in the future. So look out for that.

Please Favorite, Follow and Review to tell me what you think, give the original arthor the support and I will see you guys in the next update.

Peace.


	6. Chapter 6

Ash's Pokemon:

Fearow:Talon (male)

Gyarados: Mystic (female)

Cloyster: Gem (female)

Arbok: Naga (female)

Primeape: Champ (male)

Pinsir: Spike (male)

Beedrill: Videl (female) mothers pokemon

Sandslash: Quake (male)

Clefable: Tinker (female)

Persian: Bastet (female)

Espeon: Evlon (female)

Nidoran: Queen (female) mothers pokemon

Steelix:Diamond (female)

Poliwrath: Wav (male)

Ivysaur: Alpha (male)

Charizard: Torch (male)

Warturtle: Shades (male)

Squirtle: Munch (male) mothers pokemon

Kingler: Crush (male)

Magmar: Volcan (male)

Gyarados: Triton (male)

Slowpoke: Oni (male)

Kingdra: Spirit (male)

Tangrowth: Fern (female)

Ralts: Rune (male)

Cubone: Rattle (male)

Gengar: Sly (male)

Golduck: Einstein (male)

Muk: Grim (male)

Magnemite: Sparks (male)

Rapidash:Dash (female)

Tauros: Rodeo (male)

Rhyhorn: Pazder (male)

Parasect: Spura (female) mothers pokemon

Doduo: Trio (male)

Venonat: Rura (female)

Goldeen: Koi (female) mothers pokemon

Dragonair: Marine (female)

Pikachu: Small One (female)

Eevee: Ebon (male)

Aerodactyl: Arrow (female)

Kabutops: Shredder (male)

Omastar: Nova (female)

Ash is a ladies man... Has more girls than Brock will ever get. ;)

(Anybody saw the sneak peak of the Rocko's Modern Life and Hey Arnold movies?)

* * *

"Come on guys we're meeting your mom and Professor Oak to celebrate." Brock said

"Now that sounds perfect." Ash smiles. They ran into Oak and Mrs. K at the cabin they were staying.

"Ash I was impressed by your battle style.",Oak said smiling.

"You we're amazing honey." Delia smiled

"Aw thanks." Ash said rubbing the back of his head.

"Trainers need their strength so I'm making your favorite meal." She said making them all smile.

"But where are you gonna find a place to cook around here?" Ash asks

"Leave that to me." She smiles. They headed to a restaurant in the village, and in the kitchen, Delia was cooking . Leaving the chefs with blank faces.

"Our customers don't come here to cook..",The head chef sweatdropped.

"Well maybe they should try, Ash dinner's almost ready." Delia said to them watching from the kitchen doors.

"I can't wait." Ash sweatdropped

"This is either gonna be really good or really bad." Misty said.

Later a huge display of food appeared on the table in front of them. They were amazed.

"I'm going with really good." Tomo said taking a bite. His eyes widen and he dropped his fork. "This is...THE BEST FOOD I'VE EVER HAD!"

Ash laughs. "Just like me."

Misty smiles. "If you weren't before you guys are definitely brothers now."

Everyone then began to dig in.

"Mom you are amazing." Ash smiled

"Wow this is great." Brock said.

"No wonder the chef asked for the recipe." Misty said.

She thanks them for their compliment.

"You know Ash is you win your next battle, you will then be able to use 6 Pokemon per match. Have you decided on who you should use?",Oak asks.

Ash pauses to think. "I think I'll first see who I'm up against first."

"Tomorrow they'll decided who everybody battles.",Brock said.

"I'm excited to see who you'll be facing bro." Tomo said.

"Me too.",Ash nodded.

After lunch they walked outside to see a large group of trainers gathered together.

"Hey what's going on?" Ash asks

"Attention all trainers please be ready to present your Pokemon for inspection."

"Inspection?",Tomo asks. "What for?"

A boy with a green hat and brown hair walks up. "I have no idea nobody said anything about an inspection."

"Any trainer's who fail to turn in all their Pokemon will be disqualifed from the league.",the woman said from the megahorn.

"Ok I know that's a lie.",Ash said not happy.

The man came by with a sack. "Please put all your Pokeballs in the bag please."

They come up to Ash and the boy. "Put them right here twer- I mean young man."

"Sorry but I can't do that...James.",Ash said glaring at him.

The man's eyes widen in fear behind the glasses. "Um...I have no idea what you're talking about young man.",He quickly said.

Ash narrowed his eyes. "Really? We'll if it wasn't any 'trouble', I'd like to see if the league officials know about this."

"Uh um well you see uh." Jessie interrupts. "Sorry they're all at lunch."

"Another excuse...Jessie?",Ash asks.

"Oh uh...the gig is up run!" They grab the Pokeballs they collected and ran to their van.

"They're getting away!",someone said.

"Like hell they are! Sly!",Ash yelled out.

"Go Happy!",the other boy said.

Ash's Gengar flies towards the van along with a Butterfree flying alongside him.

"Use Confusion!",they both said.

Both Pokemon stop Team Rocket in their tracks and lift them up in the air. They then lifted the truck up and the back door's opened and the bag of Pokeballs came out.

A bunch of Officer Jennys show up on motorcycles. "We'll take it from here boys."

The boys nodded and told their Pokemon to put the truck down.

As the trainers gather their PokeBalls Ash walks over to the boy who helped him. "Hey thanks a lot for your help back there."

"It was no problem. We just couldn't them get away now could we?",he said.

"I'm Ash."

"Name's Richie." The two trainers shake hands.

"So you're in the league too?",Ash asks.

"Yep they'll be unveiling my match tomorrow."

"We'll let's meet up soon.",Ash said.

"You bet Ash see you around." Richie returns his Butterfree and walks away. Ash thanked Sly and returns him. He saw the Jenny's arrested the Rockets.

"Wow there's a lot of Officer Jennys here." Tomo said

"Yeah and I'm loving it." Brock said

Misty grabs his ear. "Just in case you go crazy again."

"Ow! Hey cut it out!" Brock screams in pain.

* * *

Soon that day..

Ash and all the other trainers were gathered to see who would be facing who.

"Our next trainer is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town.",The receptionist said.

Ash walks up. "Right here." He drops a rod in and pulls out a Magikarp with a letter and number on it.

"A-3! So your next opponent will be...",

The screen showed Ash's picture and next to it showed...Ritchie's picture.

Ash's eyes widen to see his new opponent is his newest friend. 'We're battling already?',he thought to himself. Richie looks over at Ash just as surprised as him.

"Well it looks like we're battling..",Ash said.

Ritchie nodded. "Looks like it." He said.

Ash then smiles. "But know this Ritch, I won't go easy on you."

Ritchie smiles. "Well neither will I."

They shook hands and they headed out to get ready for tomorrow.

Back with Ash..

He and the group were looking on the computer to see what Ritchie's Pokemon were.

"It seems he's won all his battles using a variety of Pokemon, but he mostly relies on these three." The screen shows Butterfree, Charmander, and Pikachu.

Ash stopped when he saw his last Pokemon. "He..has a Pikachu...?",He felt his anger rise up.

"You okay Ash?" Brock asks.

Tomo looked on the screen and knew what he was talking about. "Bro, it's ok. It's not your old one. And plus you have Small One remember?"

Ash's anger started to go down and he smiles a little. "Yeah...you're right."

"So there's no reason to take your anger on Ritchie's ok?",Misty said.

Ash nods. "Yeah Ritchie's my friend he hasn't done a thing to make me angry."

"So there's no reason to be angry.",Brock said

"Nope now I have to figure out which Pokemon I should use." Ash thought it over and smiles. "I'll be right back.",he went to get Professor Oak.

* * *

The next day at Indigo stadium...

"Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to the first match in Indigo Stadium!",the announcer said which made the crowd cheered. "During the Qualifiers tournament, the remaining 16 trainers managed to defeat their opponents to make it this far, and now the first match is about to begin. The red trainer coming from Frodomar City is Ritchie Hiroshi! "And the green trainer coming from Pallet Town it's Ash Ketchum!"

Both trainers appears from their prespective halls. "This will be a 3 on 3 battle no time limit, begin!" The ref said.

"Go Happy!", Out came his Butterfree.

"Rura, I choose you!",Ash called out his Venomoth. While in Pallet last month, training with Rara she evolved a while ago.

"Well folks looks like we have a battle of the bug types for this battle!" The announcer said.

"Rura, start off with SuperSonic!",Ash said. Rura releases sonic waves.

"Happy dodge and use Gust!"

Butterfree swooped under the waves and blew a wind of gust at Rura. Rura is sent flying backwards into the sky.

"Rura, regain altitude and use Signal Beam!",Ash yells. Rura flies upward and fires a multi colored beam.

"Happy Psybeam!"

Happy fires a multicolored beam creating an explosion as they collide.

"Already an explosion of battles between these two!",The annoucner said. "Rura Zen Headbutt!" Rura flies in with a glowing head and smashes into Happy.

"Happy!",Ritchie yells.

"Way to go Rura now use Stun Spore!"

Rura flew over Happy with an orange dust flying down to him. Happy feels the effects of Stun Spore and becomes paralyzed.

"Happy hang in there!"

"You think Buttrfree can take the spore?",Misty asks.

"It depends on how strong it is?" Brock said.

"Happy use Confusion!" Happy's eyes glow and Venemoth is caught in the attack.

"Rura, fight back with yours!",Ash yells. Rura's eyes glow as both Pokemon become trapped in the others attack.

"Now slam him to the ground!",Ash yells.

"Not if we slam you first!" Ritchie yells as both Pokemon use all their power to smash into the other into the ground. When the dust clears both Pokemon have swirly eyes.

"Both Pokemon are unable to continue! This match is a draw!",The ref announced.

"What a battle that was amazing! WIll both trainers release their next Pokemon?" The announcer said.

"Go Zippo!"Out came Ritchie's Chamander.

"Rune, Go!"

"What's this?! Another Pokemon not from Kanto!"

The crowd were amazed by the new Pokemon Ash was bringing in.

Ritchie was surprised. "You're full of surprises aren't you Ash?"

Ash grins. "You know it. Rune use Shock Wave!"

Rune released a huge amount of electricity on the field.

"Zippo Flamethrower!"

Zippo releases a stream of fire and hits Runne before he gets zapped.

"Rune, get up and use Psychic!",Ash said. Rune focuses and lifts Charmander into the air and slams him into the ground.

"Zippo!"

"Now use Shock Wave one more time!"

Rune lets her arms up and shocked Zippo once more.

Zippo wobbles and then falls to the ground with swirly eyes.

"Charmander is unable to battle Ralts wins!" The ref said.

"And Ritchie is down to his last Pokémon! Can he manage to make a come back? Or will Ketchum wins it?"

"It's risky but it may be my only chance to win. Go Sparky!" Ritchue lets out his Pikachu.

His Pikachu had ruffled hair ontop of its head. "Pika!"

Ash's hated Pikachu's but knew to leave it alone. "Rune, Magical Leaf!"

"Sparky use Thundershock!"

Sparky zaps all the leafs turning them to Ash. "Now Sparky use Agility!", Ritchie said. Sparky started to running really quickly.

"Now use Quick Attack!" Sparky smashes into Rune at an incredible speed knocking him back.

"Rune hang in there and use Psychic!"

"Not this time Ash! Use Dig!",Ritchie yells and Slarky quickly goes underground. Rune looks around for Sparky until he comes up from behind and lands a direct hit causing Rune to faint.

"Rune is unable to battle, Pikachu wins!",The ref said Jul 18"And the battle is all tied up both trainers are down to their last Pokemon will Ash be able to pull off a win or will Ritche prevail!"  
Jul 18Ash returns Rune. "Thanks little guy. Get some rest.", he said and gets out another ball. "Final battle Ritchie! Small One, come on out!"  
Jul 18"Wow folks looks like this match will be decided by a battle of Pikachus which will be victorious?!"  
Jul 18"Here we go..",Tomo trials off.  
Jul 18"Sparky Thunderbolt!"

"Small One use Thunderbolt too!"  
Jul 18Both used electric attacks and caused an explosion.

"Small One, Quick Attack!",Ash yells. She quickly rushed towards Sparky and slammed into her.  
Jul 18"Sparky use Dig!" Sparky jumps and digs underground.  
Jul 18"Small One. Search your surrodings for Sparky then use Mega Punch!",Ash ordered. Small One nodded and closed her eyes and used her ears to sense for Sparky. She then heard him coming up and jumps in the nick of time.

She then reeled her fist and punched across Sparky's cheek. Sparky slidded back to Ritchie. He struggles to get back up.

"Don't give up Sparky, use Thunder Wave!"

Sparky zaps Small One paralyzing her. "Small One!",Ash yelled.

"Now Slam!",He said.

Sparky slams Small One into the ground.

"Small One hang in there!" Ash said as Small One struggles to stand up.

"Use Thunderbolt!",Ritchie yells as Sparky charged up and zapped Small One. It hits her but when it finished, she did not faint.

"Pika!",she said pumped.

Ash then grins. "Hey Ritchie, thanks for the boost!"

"Huh?"

"Now Small One use Thunder!" Small One creates a giant bolt of electricity zapping Sparky into the ground creating an explosion. When the smoke clears Sparky is in the middle of a crater with swirly eyes.

"Ritchie's Pikachu's is unable to Battle, Ash's Pikachu wins! The victor is Ash of Pallet Town!",The referee said.

"Yeah we won!" Ash cheered hugging Small One. The crowd cheered.

"And Ash Ketchum moves on into the victory tournament!",the announcer said.

Everyone cheers as Ritchie picks up Sparky. "You were amazing out there Sparky."

"Pika..",he said smiling.

"Hey Ritchie!", Ash called and he and small one walked to him. "That was a great battle."

Thanks Ash I gotta say that last move was pretty impressive."

"Thanks you see Small one here has the ability, Lightning Rod. She can absorb any electric attack and use it as her own to increase her attack power.",Ash said petting her.

"You've got one amazing team Ash." Ritchie smiles.

"Thanks. So do you.",he smiles.

"We'll be rooting for you."

The two shook hands and walked away.

* * *

Favorite, Follow and Review and I will see you guys in the next update!

Peace!

P.S A date with Jeanette huh?...;)


	7. Chapter 7

Ash's Pokemon:

Fearow:Talon (male)

Gyarados: Mystic (female)

Cloyster: Gem (female)

Arbok: Naga (female)

Primeape: Champ (male)

Pinsir: Spike (male)

Beedrill: Videl (female) mothers pokemon

Sandslash: Quake (male)

Clefable: Tinker (female)

Persian: Bastet (female)

Espeon: Evlon (female)

Nidoran: Queen (female) mothers pokemon

Steelix:Diamond (female)

Poliwrath: Wav (male)

Ivysaur: Alpha (male)

Charizard: Torch (male)

Warturtle: Shades (male)

Squirtle: Munch (male) mothers pokemon

Kingler: Crush (male)

Magmar: Volcan (male)

Gyarados: Triton (male)

Slowpoke: Oni (male)

Kingdra: Spirit (male)

Tangrowth: Fern (female)

Ralts: Rune (male)

Cubone: Rattle (male)

Gengar: Sly (male)

Golduck: Einstein (male)

Muk: Grim (male)

Magnemite: Sparks (male)

Rapidash:Dash (female)

Tauros: Rodeo (male)

Rhyhorn: Pazder (male)

Parasect: Spura (female) mothers pokemon

Doduo: Trio (male)

Venonat: Rura (female)

Goldeen: Koi (female) mothers pokemon

Dragonair: Marine (female)

Pikachu: Small One (female)

Eevee: Ebon (male)

Aerodactyl: Arrow (female)

Kabutops: Shredder (male)

Omastar: Nova (female)

Ash is a ladies man... Has more girls than Brock will ever get. ;)

* * *

The next day Ash was preparing for his first 6 on 6 battle. He swapped his Small One, Rura, Marine, Crush, Wav and Volcan for Torch, Alpa, Champ, Rodeo, Triton and Talon. He headed to the front desk to see who will he be up against.

The screen showed Naomi Maiyama from Vermilion City. She was a green haired girl with a red shirt and black biker shorts.

"Okay if I beat her I'll be in the top 4." ,Ash smiles. The others wished him luck on the next round and went to the stands.

"Attention everyone! The Pokemon League quaterfinals battle is ready to begin! In the red corner is Naomi Maiyama from Vermillion City and in the green corner is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!",the announcer said as the two trainers came out.

"If you thought your other battles were tough, we'll you're dead wrong!",she called out to him.

"Battle Begin!"

"Go Hitmonlee!"

"Go Champ!"

Both fighting types appeared and ready to fight.

"Hitmonlee, Focus Energy then use Rolling Kick!", Naomi yelled and Hitmonlee glowed a blue aura around him and he spinned and lashes out his leg.

"Champ dodge and use Thunder punch!"

Champ manages to dodge under the leg and his fist sizzled and hits Hitmonlee's side. Naomi tells him to grab him and use Reversal. Hitmonlee takes the damage from Thunder Punch and delivers a powerful blow dealing twice the damage he took to Champ.

Champ landed back and breathed heavily.

"Don't give in Champ, use Swagger!",Ash yells. Champ was mad as he glowed red. Hitmonlee glows red as well but then his attack power raises, but also was confused.

"Alright Champ let's hit him with everything use Outrage!" Champ was then enraged and then proceded to punch Hitmonlee endlessly. Hitmonlee falls to the ground with swirly eyes.

"Hitmonlee is unable to battle Primeape wins!"

"Ash manages to bring down Naomi's first Pokemon! Now which one will she choose next?",the annoucner asks.

She pulls out another ball and out comes a Drowzee. "Return Champ!" Ash takes out another Pokeball. " Go Rodeo!"

"Smart move Ash Outrage confuses the Pokemon after it's used." Professor Oak said

"Battle, Begin!"

"Rodeo Take Down!" Rodeo charges at Drozee moving like a tank.

"Drowzee, Use Confuse Ray!",

Drowzee started creating balls of light around Rodeo and he was confused Rodeo charges but misses and smashes into the wall injuring himself. "Tauros is confused and is starting to damage the arena! Ketchum better think of something and fast!"

"Rodeo pull yourself together!"

"Drozee use Psychic!"

Drowzee lifts Rodeo in the air and slammed him at the wall.

"Rodeo listen Zen Headbutt!"

Rodeo snaps out of his confusion and slams into Drozee. Drowzee skidded back.

"Drowzee, Mediate then Hidden Power!"

Drozee mediates and then fires orbs of light knocking into Rodeo "Rodeo! Use Earthquake!" Rodeo slams his hooves into the ground causing the entire stadium to shake. Drowzee fell on his back.

"What amazing power Tauros is like a wrecking crew!" The announcer said.

"Now Rodeo, Take Down!",Rodeo charged at Drowzee and hits him high in the air.

Ouside the arena people were shocked to see something flying up out of the arena.

"Look up in the sky!"

"It's a Pidgeotto!"

"It's a Charizard!"

"No it's...a Drowzee?" Drowzee lands back on the ground. When it lands a giant crater is formed and Drowzee has swirly eyes. "Drowzee is unable to battle Tauros wins!"

"Good job Rodeo!",Ash cheered.

"That was impressive." Misty said shocked

"Yep." They all nodded.

Naomi returns him. "You've got some good Pokemon Ash time to kick things up a notch, go Nidoqueen!"

A large blue rhino appeared.

"Nidoqueen?" Ash takes out his Pokedex.

 _ **Pokedex: Nidoqueen, the Drill Pokémon**_

 _ **And the evolve form of Nidorina, Its body is covered with needle-like scales. It never shows signs of shrinking from any attack.**_

"Whoa sounds like a tough Pokemon. Rodeo let's do this Horn Attack!"

Rodeo charges at top speed.

"Grab it by the horns!" Nidoqueen grabs Rodeo stopping him in his tracks. "Use Superpower!" Nidoqueen lifts Rodeo into the air and slams him into the ground.

"Rodeo!",Ash yells. Rodeo lays unconscious with swirly eyes.

"Tauros is unable to battle Nidoqueen wins!"

Ash sighs and returns his bull. "Good job Rodeo. Get some rest.",he pulls out another ball. "Torch, let's go!"

Torch roars as he enters. "Stay sharp Torch that Nidoqueen has some muscle." Torch nodded and glares at Nidoqueen.

"Battle, Begin!"

"Nidoqueen Chip Away!" She lifts her arm about to send Torch flying.

"In the air Torch!",Ash yells. Torch flew up narrowly avoiding the attack. "Use Flamethrower!",Ash yells and he released his flames out on the field. Nidoqueen got burned from that.

"Nidoqueen, use Smack Down!" Nidoqueen throws a rock dragging Charizard down to the ground. "Now use Double Kick!" Nidoqueen jumps and kicks Torch in the gut.

Torch gets back up but was unable to fly for a while. Ash told Torch to use Wing Attack. Torch's wings glow and slams into Nidoqueen.

"Use Thunderbolt!" Nidoqueen launched the electric attack from her horn.

"Try and dodge it!",Ash yells. Torch runs and barely dodges the attack. "Use Dragon Claw!"

His claws glowed blue and slashed Nidoqeen face. Nidoqueen skids back and glare at Torch. "Nidoqueen Hyper Beam!" Nidoqueen's mouthed opened to charge up the beam.

"Torch fly up and use Fire Blast!" Nidoquen launches her attack but Torch manages to dodge in the nick of time and blasted a Kenji shaped fire attack and hit Nidoqueen.

Nidoqueen falls to the ground completely burned and with swirly eyes.

"Nidoqueen is unable, Charizard is the winner!",The ref said.

"Keep it up Ash!" Delia cheers.

"You're doing great Ash!",Brock yells.

"3 down 3 to go!" Misty yells.

"Keep it up!",Tomo yells.

Ash smiled at them and turned his gaze to Naomi.

"Go Starmie!"

Her purple starfish appears. Misty saw this "Uh oh. Watch out Ash that Starmie looks like it's seen a lot of battles!" She yells.

Ash nodded. "Got it."

"Battle begin!"

"Starmie Thunderbolt!" Starmie releases a bolt of electricity zapping Torch.  
Torch struggles after that super effective move.

"Torch are you okay?" He nods and turns back to Starmie. "Alright Torch use Dragon Claw!" His claws glowed blue and charges at Starmie.

"Rapid Spin!" Starmie spins like a top and speeds toward Torch. Torch slashes Starmie, but was also damaged by rapid spin.

"Starmie Hydro Pump!"

Starmie shot a huge gush of water at Torch. Torch quickly flies in the air and tries to dodge it. Torch flinches in pain from the previous attacks and gets hit by the water. He lands on the ground and fainted.

"Charizard is unable to battle, Starmie wins!"

"This battle is getting intense neither side is backing down!" The announcer said.

Ash returned Torch. "Thanks for your help.",he smiled at the ball. He then pulls another ball. "Alpha, I choose you!",he threw out.

His Ivusaur took his stance.

"Battle Begin!"

"Starmie use Rapid Spin!" Starmie spins and zooms toward Alpha.

"Oh no you don't Alpha use Vine Whip!" He quickly slaps Starmie with his vines. "Now use Razor Leaf!" Leaves came from the flower bud and hit Starmie one by one.

"Starmie,try and use Psybeam!" Starmie fires a multicolored beam hitting Alpha causing super effective damage. Alpha shook from that attack and heard Ash to use Leech Seed. He fired a seed onto Starmie and started draining its energy. And back into him.

"Starmie use Flash Cannon!" Starmie fires a beam of light at Alpha.

"Dodge then use Solar Beam!",Ash yells. Alpha slams his vines into the ground launching him into the sky allowing him to charge for his attack.

"Starmie, Psybeam before he lanches it!",Naomi yells.

Starmie fires the psychic attack Alpha takes the hit, but he then struggles through it and fires the beam at Starmie. Starmie smashes into the wall and its Jewel starts beeping.

"Starmie is unable! Ivysaur wins!"

"And Naomi is down to 2 Pokemon! What will she use next?" Naomi grabs another Pokeball. "Let's see you beat this Ash! Go Electabuzz!"

"Alpha use Razor Leaf!"

"Electabuzz, Thunderbolt!" Thunderbolt zaps the leaves burning them away.

"Now use Iron Tail!",Naomi said. And electabuzz slams his glowing tail against him. Alpha skids back and launches leech seed sapping Electabuzz of his energy.

"Electabuzz, use your Brick Break!",Naomi yells. Electabuzz slams his glowing fist into Alpha causing him to fall back and faint.

"Ivysaur is unable to battle Electabuzz wins!"

Ash returns Alpha and thanked him. He was now on his 4th Pokemon. He pulls out another Pokeball. "Let's go Champ!"

"And it looks like Primeape has made a comeback from his battle with Hitmonlee!"

"Use Fury Swipes Champ!",Ash yells. Champ began scratching Electabuzz numerous times.

"Electabuzz Thunderbolt!"Electabuzz launched the electric attack at Champ. Ash quickly tells him to dodge it. Champ jumps out of the way.

"Use Brick Break!"

"Thunder Punch!"

Both of the physical attacks collided with each other.

The two of them exchange blow after blow trying to knock the other back.

"It's punch after punch! Kick after kick! None of them wants to be the one to be down!",The annoucner said.

"This just turned into a wrestling match.",Tomo said.

"Electabuzz Giga Impact!" A yellow-orange energy covers Electabuzz's body. Then, a purple energy sphere surrounds the him and the energy swirls around him and heads to Champ.

"Champ, Brace yourself!"

Champ put his arms up to brace himself as Electabuzz makes contact. He skidded back as Electabuzz pushes farther.

"Champ fight back with Close Combat!"

He fought back by throwing punches, kicks, etc to the electric type. When the fighting stopped both Pokemon passed out from exhaustion.

"Electabuzz! Primeape! Both are unable to battle!"

"I should've knowned something like that was going to happen.",Oak said.

"Now Naomi has only one Pokemon left." Misty said.

Brock nodded. "While Ash has two."

"Alright last chance. Go Victrebell!"

Out came a yellow Pokemon with leaves for arms and for a top.

"Let's finish this! Go Talon!", out came his starter.

"Yes Ash and Talon have this one in the bag!" Tomo cheers

"I don't know...We'll just see.",Brock said.

"Battle begin!"

"Talon use Drill Peck!",Ash yells.

"Victreebell Sludge Bomb!"

As Talon spinned furiously, Victreebell launched mud bombs from its mouth. Talon flew past most of the mud bombs until one hits him.

"And Fearow takes a direct hit from that Sludge Bomb!",the announcer yells.

"Now use Razor Leaf!"

"Knock them back with Whirlwind!",Ash yells.

Talon blows a powerful gust of wind blowing the leafs away and hitting Victeerbell.

"Victreebell use your Magical Leaf!",Naomi yells.

"Talon use Double Team and Wing Attack!" Talon created duplicates of himself as the multicolored leaves hit a fake one. He then charges with his wings glowing.

"Just wait Victreebell..."

"Now Leaf Blade!"Victreebell's leaves glowed and jumped on the real Talon and slashed him with it.

"Talon hang in there!" Talon gets back up and glares at the yellow creature. "Use Mirror Move!",Ash said.

Talon's wings glow green as he slashes Victreebell.

"Huh?! Did Talon just used Leaf Blade?!",Tomo exclaimed.

"That's the power of Mirror Move it let's you copy whatever move your opponent used." Brock said.

"Ash gotta teach me that."

"Talon use Aerial Ace!"

"Dodge then use Sleep Powder!"

Victreebell jumps over the diving Talon and releases Sleep Powder putting him to sleep. "Talon!",Ash yells.

"Since Fearow is asleep, the victory goes to Victrebell!",the ref said.

"And just like that both trainers are down to their last Pokemon!"

Ash returns Talon. "Thanks pal.."

"Last chance, go Triton!"

Triton roars as he is on the field.

"And for Ash's last Pokémon, a ferocious Gyarados!"

"Let's win this Victreebell Leaf Blade!" Victreebell charged with his leaves glowing again.

"Triton, Dragon Dance then use Dragon Rage!" Trtion glows brightly and fires a powerful blast making contact with Victreebell.

"Victreebell,get up!" Victreebell slowly gets up.

"Triton use Flamethrower!"

He shot flames out his mouth. Naomi yelled for him to try to dodge it. But it was too late Victreebell is consumed by the flames and when the flames disappear Victreebell faints.

"Victreebell is unable to battle Gyarados wins the winner of the match is Ash Ketchum!"

The crowd cheered.

"It's all over folks! Ash Ketchum moves onto the semifinals!"

The gang stands up and cheers. "He did it!"

"Ash is in the top 4!"

Ash smiles as he let's his Gyarados. "You did great Triton. Thank you."

Triton roars with joy. Naomi returns Victreebell. "That was a good battle Victreebell we gave it all we had."

"That was a good battle Victreebell we gave it all we had." She then walks out back into her hallway.

* * *

Later that evening..

Ash gave his Pokémon to Nurse Joy.

"So Ash have you figured out who you're gonna use for the next match?" Brock asks

Ash nodded his head. "Yeah. But I won't tell who."

"We'll be in the stands cheering you on." Tomo said.

"Thanks.",he said he gets back up. "I'm gonna go check out the town. I'll see you guys later."

The second he walks out Tomo, Misty, and Brock grin. "Alright guys time to give Ash the support he needs."

"Right.",they nodded. They head off to prepare for the match tomorrow.

* * *

Meanwhile with Ash...

He sat on a bench and sighed. "I can't believe I'm in the top 4. I might actually win this.",he said to himself.

"I hope you do.",a voice said next to him.

He turns around to see Jeanette from the qualifying rounds.

"Jeanette?",he asks surprised.

"Why so shocked? All trainers are allowed to stay until the closing ceremony."

"Oh.",he said a bit embarresed.

"Very well thank you for asking."

Ash blushes and rubs the back of his head. "Oh really?"

"It's not every day you face someone who's in the top 4."

"Well to tell you the truth, I didn't think I ever made it to the semifinals.",Ash said to her.

"Why not?" She asked.

He shrugs. "I don't know. It was just a hunch.",he said truthfully.

"Well you shouldn't doubt yourself you and your Pokemon have a strong connection."

He smiled. "Thanks."

"Good luck in the next round Ash I'll be rooting for you." She leans in and pecks his cheek and then walks away.

Ash's eyes widen as he blushed and felt his cheek that she kissed. "Woah..",he said softly.

* * *

The next day...

The first battle of the semifinals began and the group saw it. It was the girl Melissa who beat Gary in the preliminary rounds against some guy in a suit. Her Golem went against the guys Kangaskhan.

Khangaskan launched a Focus Blast at Golem when he used Iron Defense. But when Golem uncurled himself, he had swirls in his eyes.

"Golem is unable to battle, Khangaskan wins! The victory goes to Gideon!"

"And that's it the first trainer of our final match has been decided!"

After getting his new team from Prof. Oak, Ash makes his way for his next match.

"So any words of wisdom?" Ash asks

"Get in there and leave everything out on the field." He said.

"Got it.",Ash said.

"Good luck Ash." Ash he walks out onto the arena he hears cheering and looks to see Tomo, Misty and Brock holding up a giant banner that said Go Ash!

"The final match of the semifinals are about to begin! The winner of the match will move onto the final battle! On the right is upcoming rookie league trainer Ash Ketchum!"

"Go Ash!" The gang shouted.

"And on the right hailing from Deville City, it's Chase Richards!"

"Battle Begin!"

"Go Volcan!"

"Go Machamp!"

"Machamp use Rock Tomb!",Chase yelled. Machamp started throwing rocks at Volcan.

"Volcan dodge and use Flamethrower!" Volcan quickly dodges the stones and blasted with flames.

"Machamp, shake it off and use Cross Chop!" Machamp takes the flame attack and then charges with glowing arms.

"Use your Fire Punch!",Ash yells. Volcan surrounds flames around his fist as the two attacks collide.

Volcan used its new move ThunderPunch that paralyzed Machamp, and used Fire Blast. Machamp manages to overcome the attack and he uses Rock Tomb again. Volcan is trapped between the rocks allowing Machamp to use Mega Punch. He gets back up and used Fire Spin to trap Machamp. He then launches another Fire Blast causing Machamp to faint.

Chase then used an Onix against Volcan and used Rock Blast at him. Volcan gets knocked back by the rocks and uses Fire Spin to trap Onix. It burns him and Onix used Iron Tail to send him back.

Magmar faints and Ash sends out Shredder. Ash told him to use Water Pulse and landed a direct hit on him. Onix managed to surpass it because of the Sturdy ability.

Onix uses Dig to try and surprise Shredder but Ash tells him to use Hydro Pump down the hole. When Onix came back up the whole, he was soaked and he fainted. Chase returns him and called out Magneton.

Magneton starts with Thunderbolt but Shredder dodges and uses Hydro pump soaking Magneton, but Magneton uses Thunder Wave to paralyze Shredder. He then uses Shock Wave onto him and since it never misses, Shredder was out the match.

Ash sends out Quake who uses Bulldoze dealing super effective damage. Being part electric and steel type, it made it faint instantly. Chase returns him and brung out a Vaporeon. He tells it to use Aqua Jet and it hits Quake quickly.

Quake uses Gyro Ball and spins hitting Vaporeon. Chase tells Vaporeon to bite into Quake and he yelped. Ash told him to shake him off with Slash. Quake's claws slash Vaporeon knocking it off. Quake uses the chance to use Night Slash. The catfish was sent back and fainted. Chase sent him back and then he sent out a Venusaur. He told it to use Razor Leaf. Razor Leaf hits Quake causing him to faint.

Ash returns him and called out Arrow. Venasaur uses Razor Leaf, but Arrow flies up to dodge. He told Arrow to use Ancient Power. A chunk of rocks came towards Venusaur. Venasaur uses Vine Whip to knock the rocks away, but some get through and hit Venasaur.

Ash tells Arrow to use Sky Drop. Arrow flies in and lifts Venasaur off the ground and drops him from an incredibly high altitude.

Venusaur grudgingly gets back up and was weak. Chase tells him to use Egg Bomb.  
Venasaur fires from his flower and lands a direct hit. Arrow gets up and hears Ash to use Hyper Beam. Chase tells Venasaur to Solarbeam both beams charge up and collide creating an explosion.

When the dust cleared up both Pokémon were unable to battle.

Chase sends out his last Pokemon Alakazam. Ash send out Sly. Alakazam uses Psybeam and Sly counters with Shadow Ball.

An explosion occurred and the dust cleared. Alakazam used Psychic on Sly and he felt pain. Sly uses Dark Pulse and deals super effective damage. Ash tells Sly to use dark pulse and sends out a dark blast. Chase tells Alakazam to teleport and dodges the attack. Alakazam appeared behind Sly and fired Psybeam from behind. Sly falls to the ground and is slow to get up.

Sly tries to use Shadow Ball,but then It was destroyed by Alakazam's Psycho cut. The psychic move hit Sly and he fainted.

"And just like that both trainers are down to their last Pokemon who will win it?!" The announcer said. Ash grabbed his last Pokeball.

'This is it..', he throws it out. "Go Evlon!"

"And this match will be decided by a battle of the Psychic types!"

"Let the final match begin!"  
Alakazam uses Shadow Ball but Evlon breaks through with Iron Tail and slams into him.

Evlon then used Swift and hits Alakazam. Alakazam uses Psychic and slams Evlon into the ground. Evlon tries to shake off the move and uses Confusion on Alakazam. Alakazam feels the pain and drops to his knees.

"Both Pokémon are trying to drain the other's psychic powers to bring the other one down!",The announcer said.

"Come on Ash you can do it!" The gang cheers

"Evlon! Don't give in! Psychic!",Ash yells.

"Alakazam you use Psychic too!" Both Psychic types out their minds to the finish.

After the attacks both Pokemon lock eyes until Evlon falls to the ground. Ash gasps. "Evlon!"

The gang gasped as well.

"Espeon is unable to battle, Alakazam wins! The trainer going to the final battle is Chase of Deville City!",the ref announced.

"He...he lost." Tomo said in shock.

Brock nodded. "I had a feeling this might happen."

"He did his best we couldn't ask for anything more." Professor Oak said.

Ash still had a shocked look. He walked up to Evlon and picked her up. "Are you ok girl?"

Evlon weakly nods. "You did your best I'm really proud of you." He then hears the crowd cheering and chanting Ash's name.

Professor Oak smiles. "Even though he lost he still gave the crowd an amazing battle."

"Plus he did make 3rd place in his first league that's pretty good." Delia said.

Misty nodded. "You're right about that."

Ash looked around him. "Even after I lost, they still cheer me?"

"Well duh.",he heard and saw Chase with his Alakazam. "You got Pokemon that weren't even here and you put up an awsone fight."

"Thanks Chase, good luck in the final match." Ash said as the two of them shake hands.

The crowd cheered louder.

After the match Ash dropped his Pokemon off at the Pokemon center and went for a walk to clear his head.

"So it's finally over huh?",he sighs.

He goes to the cafe and sits down. He thinks back to all the battles he's been in. His from winning his first match, to his Pokemon evolving, to the final battle. He grins. "It was actually kinda cool."

"What was cool?"

He turns and saw Jeanette. "Oh hey."

"I saw your match you were amazing."

"Thanks.",he said.

"I was on the edge of my seat through all of it."

Ash chuckles. "Lot's if people were."

"Still I thought you could use some cheering up." She said sitting down next to him.

"So what you had in mind?",he asks.

"We could go for dinner, maybe walk around the city just the two of us." She hinted

'Just..the two of us..',he thought. "Well..uh..sure. Yeah I'd like that.",he agreed.

She smiles and grabs his hand. "Then what are we waiting for?"

'Wait...did I just say yes..to a date?!',he thought to himself.

The two of them enjoy their dinner together at a restaurant and were walking through town talking.

"So that's how. "This" happen.",Ash said pointing to his once seeing eye.

"You poor thing." She said rubbing the scarred part of his face.

He blushed when she touched his face.

"You know scars make a man look tough and handsome."

He blushes deeper. "Y-you think so?"

She nods.

Ash started to regain himself. "Thanks thought the reason I got this is because of...that coward.",he said with a hint of venom on that last part.

"Well then he messed up big time walking away from you."

"Oh you know he did. I hope I don't see it sometime soon.",he replied.

"You know since you're 3rd you get to be apart of the award ceremony tomorrow." She said changing the subject

Ash's mood changed. "You're right. Still Top 4 ain't bad right?"

"You also won another prize for this."

"What?",he asks.

She kisses him on the lips and he turns bright red. But then he closes his eyes and kisses back. And he held her.

"I think I like this prize." He smiles.

Jeanette giggles. "I knew you would."

The two of them continue to kiss until they head back to their rooms.

* * *

The next day Chase faces off against Gideon.

"Alakazam! Hypnosis!",Chase yells.

"Dragonair use Dragon Pulse!" Gideon yells,

Alakazam launched rings at Dragonair but it dodged and fires a huge blue beam at him.

"Use Protect!", alakazam was now in a green barrier.

"Now use Thunder Wave!" Dragonair zaps Alakazam paralyzing him. "Now Aqua Tail!"

Dragonair slams his tail against Alakazam and he hit the wall.

"Alakazam!",Chase yells. Alakazam fell to the ground.

"Alakazam is unable to battle Dragonair is the winner the winner of the match is Gideon!" Confetti appeared and the crowd went crazy.

"It's all over folks! After a series of battles, our new Indigo League Champion is Gideon Misawa!"

Ash stood on the podium with Chase and Gideon as they presented them with their awards. While the rest of the trainers who competed recieved a Pokemon League Badge that signifies participation in the competiton. Chairman Goodman walked on stage.

"I would like to thank every trainer who participated in this years competition. Every last one of you trained hard with your Pokemon and you should all be very proud of yourselves. And for our top 3 trainers, I congratulate you. And I hope to see you all again here next year!",he finished as the lights dim and fireworks appeared and exploded in the sky.

Ash looks at the stadium and the flames of Moltres has extinguished.

'I'll get even stronger and then someday I'll win the whole league.' He thought

"Hey Ash!",He turns to see Ritchie.

"Oh hey Ritchie.",he said.

"This was some competition."

"You bet it was. I didn't think I would make it this far.",Ash answered.

"Yeah not bad for your first league Ash."

"Thanks. Hey sorry for getting you the top 16.",Ash said.

"Hey that just gives me more of a reason to improve." Ritchie smiles

"Me too.",he said.

"Let's meet again someday and have a rematch."

Ash nodded and smiles. "I'll be waiting." The two of them shake hands and Ritchie walks away. Ash smiles.

"I'll be waiting as well.",he heard a familiar voice.

He turns to see Jeanette beside him. "Jeanette.",he smiles.

"I hope to see you again soon."

Ash nodded. "Me too."

She kisses him on the lips before she hands him a piece of paper. "Call me."

Ash smiled and took it. "See you soon Jeanette."

She waves goodbye and walks away. Ash turns his way back and reminisces everything from the league. He then his friends and family waiting for him.

'Well, it's to to head back.',he thought. He walked with his friends out the stadium. They pat him on the back and smile as they all head back to Pallet Town.

* * *

To Be Continued..

And Now the Pokemon League is over also gave Ash and Jeanette a little romance. And before I get to the Orange Islands, I'm doing the first movie.

Also I'll be putting up a poll to see what should Ebon evolve into?

What Pokemon should Ash have in the future?

Please Favorite, Follow and Review, give the original author the love and support and I will see you guys in the next update.

Peace.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ash's Pokemon:

Fearow:Talon (male)

Gyarados: Mystic (female)

Cloyster: Gem (female)

Arbok: Naga (female)

Primeape: Champ (male)

Pinsir: Spike (male)

Beedrill: Videl (female) mothers pokemon

Sandslash: Quake (male)

Clefable: Tinker (female)

Persian: Bastet (female)

Espeon: Evlon (female)

Nidoran: Queen (female) mothers pokemon

Steelix:Diamond (female)

Poliwrath: Wav (male)

Ivysaur: Alpha (male)

Charizard: Torch (male)

Warturtle: Shades (male)

Squirtle: Munch (male) mothers pokemon

Kingler: Crush (male)

Magmar: Volcan (male)

Gyarados: Triton (male)

Slowpoke: Oni (male)

Kingdra: Spirit (male)

Tangrowth: Fern (female)

Ralts: Rune (male)

Cubone: Rattle (male)

Gengar: Sly (male)

Golduck: Einstein (male)

Muk: Grim (male)

Magnemite: Sparks (male)

Rapidash:Dash (female)

Tauros: Rodeo (male)

Rhyhorn: Pazder (male)

Parasect: Spura (female) mothers pokemon

Doduo: Trio (male)

Venonat: Rura (female)

Goldeen: Koi (female) mothers pokemon

Dragonair: Marine (female)

Pikachu: Small One (female)

Eevee: Ebon (male)

Aerodactyl: Arrow (female)

Kabutops: Shredder (male)

Omastar: Nova (female)

Ash is a ladies man... Has more girls than Brock will ever get. ;)

* * *

Mewtwo Strikes Back

As the gang was traveling they decide to have lunch at a nice peaceful area by the sea when a traveling trainer shows up. "Hey you I'm looking for a kid named Ash from Pallet town, you know him?"

Ash got up. "Yeah he's me.",he pointed to himself.

"Let's have a match! Unless you're afraid to lose!" He said taking out a Pokeball.

Ash smirked. "Me? Afraid? We'll see about that.", and gets up.

"Go Donphan!"

"Go Alpha!"

Ash's Ivysaur and the other guys Donphan appeared. Donphan was a elephant like Pokémon that was gray, had a black armor, and tusks. He stirred his foot like a bull. Donphan started to use its Rollout attack.

Alpha dodged it in the nick of time. Donphan stirred and turns around. Alpha uses Vine Whip to jump up high allowing him to charge up for Solar Beam. When Donphan turns around to charge a third time Alpha fires Solar Beam knocking Donphan out with one move.

The other guy's next Pokémon was a Machamp. It flexed it's arms. Ash told Alpha to take a break and he then sends out Rune.

Machamp charges with Mega Punch, but Rune teleports out of the way and uses Psychic to slam Machamp into the ground causing him to faint.

The trainer growls as he was loosing. Rune smiles but then he then started to becomes taller and takes on the appearance of a ballerina. Ash was amazed and so were the others to see a new evolution.

The trainer gets so angry he takes out three Pokeballs and throws them releasing a Pinsir, Venemoth and Golem who charge. Rune looks at them and grins releasing a bright flash of light that knocks out all three of them in one blast.

"W-what?! No way!",he cried.

"Well that's was a flashy finish." Misty said

"What's flashy is how big bro kicked that guy's butt." Tomo said

"Who knows what powers Rune has now that he's evolved." Brock said.

As Ash congratulated his two Pokemon, he didn't knew his battle was being watched. A Fearow flew over them with a camera around its neck spying on the group.

* * *

From a dark room a figure was watching them. "Master should I invite them as well?" A woman asks

The master slowly gives her a sign that signals yes.

"As you wish.",She walked away.

* * *

A few minutes later, A Dragonite appeared from the tower and zoomed to where the trainers were.

"Hey watch where you're flying." Tomo said as Dragonite lands and hands Ash a letter.

"What's this?",he asks and he and the others saw what Dragonite has gave them. It was an invitation of some sort. It glowed to show a hologram of the woman from the tower.

"Greetings Pokemon trainers you have been selected as a select group of trainers to challenge my master the world's greatest Pokemon trainer at New Island if you choose to accept please submit your answer." She said as he took out a card that said yes or no.

"Uh is there a rewind button?",Brock asks.

"Should we go?"

"I think this guy sounds arrogant if you ask me." Tomo said.

"I don't know. I kinda feel something weird about this.",Ash said. Rune nodded and so did Alpha.

"I say we go Ash if anything at least we might meet some other good trainers." Brock suggests.

"You just want to see that girl don't you?" Misty said.

"Well..alright.",Ash nodded and replied to the card, yes. He gave it back to the Dragonite. Dragonite then flies away back to New Island.

As the group made their way into town a giant storm appeared out of nowhere.

They ran to the pier where inside there were hundreds of trainers, wanting to get to New Island.

"I'm sorry but the ferry to New Island has been canceled. The storm is to strong." Officer Jenny said. Lots of trainers protested about that. "The we'll just swim over there all my Pokemon are water types!" One trainer said

"I warn you the waves are savage you will never make it." The ferry runner said

"And besides if you tried that stunt and your Pokemon got hurt you'd be outta luck cause we had to close down the Pokemon Center!" Jenny said.

Brock looked at the poster. "Wow. She's beautiful...",but then got out of his love trance and looks at her with a perplexed face. "Though she looks familiar."

Despite Jenny's warning multiple trainers call out their Pokemon and head to New Island. "Come back here! Or I'll place you under arrest!" She threatened.

But no avail. As they headed across the ocean.

"Some trainers have no fear. To them this is one more challenge. They follow their hearts. That is what sets them apart. And makes them stronger. Good luck to you all." ,the ferry runner said.

Ash and the others were running across the docks.

"I think the best way to get there is with Mystic in the water." Misty said.

"What about Arrow in the skies?" Tomo said

Suddenly a boat pulls up nearby.

On it were some guys in uniforms. "You vant to cross maybe? There are used to break a wave. We get you to New Island faster then you say farfegnugen.",one said in a Sweedish accent.

"I didn't know Vikings still existed!" Brock said.

"Guys I'm not so sure about this boat!" Tomo said.

"Don't vorry, this ship won't let you down! We'll get through the rocky weather! Don't sweat!"

Suddenly a giant wave comes crashing down on the boat knocking them disguises off to reveal Jessie, James, and Mewoth.

"Hey those aren't Vikings! It's Team Rocket!" Misty said.

"Didn't we put you three dopes in jail at the Pokemon League?!",Ash exclaimed.

"Ha no cell can hold Team Rocket! Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it Double!"

But before they could finish another wave hits knocking them all under water.

In the water Misty lets out Staryu and it guided her through the water.

"Ash! Misty! Tomo!" Brock yells as Misty grabs on to him.

"Have you seen Ash and Tomo?!"

"Not yet!" Suddenly another wave knocks them both underwater. They saw underwater that the two were already on Mystic. They all got on her.

"Mystic get us to New Island ASAP!" Ash yells as they resurface for air. Mystic roars as she dives back underwater swimming as fast as she could.

They all soon resurfaced for air. When they did they could see that the storm was gone and New Island was nearby.

They swam to it's docks. And saw the woman from the hologram. "My master bids you welcome to New Island. Will you kindly present your invitation?",she asks.

Ash takes it out his bag and it shows her clip. Allowing them to enter the island.

Brock takes one last look at both the invite and her. "I knew I recognized you! Aren't you the nurse from the Pokemon center?"

"I'm sorry but you are mistaken. I have always reside here on New Island. Now please follow me.",she said as they walked upstairs.

They arrived at a giant door to reveal 3 other trainers in the room. "Now that you are hear all trainers worthy of seeing my Master have arrived."

"Only 3?",Tomo asks.

"Aren't we gonna wait for the others?",Misty asks.

"Only the trainers capable of braving the storm are worthy in my Master's eyes." She said

"You mean that storm was some kinda test?" Brock asks

"Please release your Pokemon from their Pokeballs and join the others. It will not belong before my Master's intentions are clear."

The door closes behind them.

As they release some of their Pokemon they walk over to the others.

"What took you guys so long?" A boy asks.

"How'd you guys get here?",Ash asks.

"I flew here for Pidgeot it was a breeze say hello everyone." He said as a Hitmonlee, Sandslash, Venasaur, and Scyther greeted.

They looked over by the foutain and saw a Gyarados, Seadra, Nidoqueen, Vaporeon, Tentacruel and a Golduck.

"Those are my Pokémon. It was no problem getting here. I rode on Gyarados's back.",a guy said.

"So did we with mines.",Ash said.

"Yep he's by far the most dependable Pokemon there is." He said.

"You forgot my Pokemon, over there." A girl said as they saw a Blastoise, Vileplume, Dewgong Wigglytuff, Ninetales, and Rapidash.

Then suddenly all the lights dimmed off and they all turned their attention to the front. Where the woman was. The steps showed a light.

"You are about to meet my master the world's greatest Pokemon Master." She said as something floats down through the light.

It is a bipedal, humanoid creature with some feline features. It is primarily gray with a long, purple tail. On top of its head are two short, blunt horns, and it has purple eyes. A tube extends from the back of its skull to the top of its spine, bypassing its neck. It has a defined chest and shoulders, which resemble a breastplate. The three digits on each hand and foot have spherical tips. Its tail is thick at the base, but thins before ending in a small bulb.

"The worlds greatest Pokémon Master is also the worlds greatest Pokémon on earth. The ruler of New Island and soon the whole world: MewTwo!"

"Mewtwo?"

"A Pokemon can't be a Pokemon Master! No way!"

"Silence human. From now on I am the one who makes the rules." He and the woman said at the same time.

"How's it talking?!",Misty was shocked.

"Probably with its mind.",Ash said.

Mewtwo lifts his arm up and lifts the boy up into the air and throws him into the water.

"What power..." Ash said amazed.

"We'll show you! Let's go Gyarados!"

Gyarados roars and gets out the fountain.

"Hyper Beam!",the guy said and Gyarados fires the beam at Mewtwo. But he simply lifts his hand and a blue barrier appeared around him. Not getting damaged by the beam. It goes back to Gyarados and he falls In the water, severly injured.

"Child's play." He said.

"Your usefulness has ended." Mewtwo said releasing his control on the woman. As she falls Brock catches her, as her hat falls off she is revealed to be the missing Nurse.

"Nurse Joy!"

She wakes up. "Where am I? How did I get here?"

"You were under my control, I transported you from the Pokemon Center so that I could drain your knowledge of Pokemon and now I have finished." Mewtwo said

"Just who do you think you are?!",Brock yells.

"I am the new ruler of this world of human and Pokemon alike." Mewtwo said

"You're just a bully!" Misty yells. Ash and Tomo glared at the Pokemon.

"You humans brought me into your world to make me become your slave," he said. "But now I will take my revenge by destroying your world and male a world only for Pokémon."

"So you hate humans and you're going to destroy us to save Pokemon." Brock assumes

"No your Pokemon will not be spared they have disgraced themselves by serving humans. They are no better than slaves." Mewtwo stated.

"You're wrong! Pokémon aren't slaves, they're are partners and just because you have suffered doesn't mean you to make us feel your pain.",Ash stated.

Mewtwo's eyes glows as he looks into Ash's eyes. "That scar your face says otherwise looks like one slave had the decency to rebel."

Ash froze and set his anger aside. "I did nothing to it. It abandoned me for me to die."

"A perfect example of how Humans and Pokemon can never be friends."

The other boy stands up. "If you are a Pokemon there's no reason I can't capture you. Go Rhyhorn!"

Rhyhorn roared and charged at Mewtwo. It leaped at him but Mewtwo lifts its hand up with his psychic powers and sends Rhyhorn to the table.

"You fools your Pokemon attacks can not hurt me my powers are too strong, no trainer can conquer me."

"Then prove it in a real battle!",Tomo yells.

Mewtwo smiles. "Is that a challenge?"

"You bet it is!"

"Like most trainers I too started with Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur, but I trained them my own way by using their genetics to make powerful copies." Mewtwo said as a Charizard, Venasaur and Blastoise appear. But they had weird markings on them.

"C-clones?",a girl asks.

Suddenly the ground shakes as a Pokemon stadium appears behind them.

"He planed this all along..",Brock said.

"You're fake Venasaur can't beat my real one! Right Brute Root!" Venasaur roars in agreement

"We'll blow away that Blastoise won't we Shell Shocker!" The girl said as her Blastoise agreed.

"Your clone Charizard may look tough, but Torch is the original!", Ash yells throwing out his Charizard. Torch roars. "Let's show'im this is our world.",Ash said to him. Torch nodded in agreement.

* * *

They all make their way to the stadium with Mewtwo and his Pokemon on one side and the trainers on the other.

"Which of you will oppose me first?" Mewtwo asks as Brute Root steps forward.

"I underestimated you last time, but that won't happen again!",The boy yells.

The Venusaur clone stepped up. Both final grass evolutions stood off.

"Brute Root, Razor Leaf!",Leaves appeared from its flower.

"Vine Whip." Vines appear and knock the leaves away and grab Brute Root throwing him sending him crashing into the ground.

"Brute Root!" His trainer said running to him.

"It looks like I'm up. Go Shell Shocker!" Blastoise appeared on the field. And so did the clone. "Shell Shocker, Hydro Pump!" Shell Shocker fires two streams of water, but the clone uses Rapid Spin and spins through the attack slamming Shell Shocker into the wall.

"Shell Shocker!" She yelled running to her Pokemon.

"Better forfeit Ash! Those clones are to strong!",Misty warned him.

"And let Mewtwo take over no way." Ash said as the clone steps onto the field. "Torch use your speed and you'll win."

Torch nods.

Charizard took the air. Torch flew up after it. The clone dives, but Torch dodges and lands a punch to the face.

"Use Fire Spin!",Ash yells. Torch fires a flame tornado circled the clone. "Now Fire Blast!"Torch launces the fire Kenji at the clone. It hits the clone.

"Do you think Pokemon are still slaves and humans are worthless Mewtwo?",Ash stares at him.

"Well at least one of you has presented a decent challenge. But I found a move that no trainer about. Overheat." The clone fires a powerful blast that slams Torch into the ground.

But Torch gets up. It still had energy to battle.

"Okay that was impressive, but it's gonna take a lot more than a new move to take us down!" Ash said.

"That's showing him Ash!",Tomo said.

"Keep going Torch!",Brock yells.

"Torch Dragon Claw!"

"Thunder Punch."

Both Pokemon fly in with their fists glowing. Torch winced at the punch to the belly, but he manages to hit his clone with Dragon Claw. The clone flew off and Torch flew after it.

"Now let's finish this Seismic Toss!" Torch grabs the clone and circles around and throws the clone to the ground.

"Yes he did it!" Tomo cheers

"Take that Mewtwo!" Misty cheers.

Ash stared at the legendary. "Look I don't know what you went through but you can't say that Pokemon and Humans can't work well together after seeing that."

Torch nodded and looked at his clone and walked back to his trainer. Mewtwo was shocked that he lost...to a human.

"How-how is this possible?"

The clones looked just as shocked as he was.

"It's from bonding with your Pokemon that you become stronger not from copying them and using science." Everyone agreed at what Ash said.

Mewtwo was at a loss for words. He saw Ash walking towards him. "Can you tell us what and who made you be like this way?"

"I was created from the DNA of Mew to be the most Powerful Pokemon at this very spot, when I escaped I destroyed the lab. With my new freedom I wanted to control my Powers and I met a man who used me in battles for his own bidding and to capture Pokemon. He didn't want to help me he wanted to use me."

They others were horrifed by this. "Who would do something like that?"

"He went by the name of Giovanni he ran an organization called Team Rocket."

"Team Rocket?!",Everyone yelled.

"No wonder he hates humans if he ran into them!" Misty said.

That's when something got into Ash's head. "When was the last time you worked for Giovanni?"

"A few months ago my last fight was against a trainer under the disguise of the Viridian Gym."

It then got into Misty, Brock and Tomo's head.

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _"It's here...",Gary said broken up. Ash's eye widen in alarm._

 _"What are you talking about? What's here?",He asks._

 _"A Pokémon we've never seen did this. There's something about this one. This Pokémon just isn't powerful.. It's evil.",Gary said nervously._

 _End flashback..._

* * *

"So that's what Gary meant back then." Ash said

"You were the one he was talking about.",Brock said.

"Mewtwo listen we've faced Team Rocket before and they are horrible people who want to hurt others to achieve their goals no matter who they use." Ash said

"But its us trainers job to stop them from doing harm and bring them to justice.",A guy said.

"And you can help us too if you're willing to trust us." A girl said.

Mewtwo looks at them all. Never had the Rockets not Giovanni had loved him cared for him. But these humans...they..were showing him appreciation.

"What do you say Mewtwo will give humans a second chance?" Ash asks.

Mewtwo looks at Ash. "I...I..."

Ash smiles. If you come with us we can help you and stop Team Rocket."

Mewtwo looks at them but then looks grim. "If I agree, you will not treat me like tool or an item."

"If I did, I wouldv'e been in hell.",Ash said.

"And if you do I'll be sure to send you there."

"Understood.",Ash said. "But. What's gonna happen to the clones? And New Island?"

"This island was originally ruins when I leave it will return to ruins, as for the clones they leave this island with me."

"Do you want us to capture one of them?",Brock asks.

"It is not up to you it is up to them."

Tomo walks up to them. "If any of you want to come with us I promise to take good care if you."

The three clones looked at each other and the clone Venusaur went up to Tomo. "Saur.."

"I promise to take good care of you." Tomo said hugging the clone.

The clone venusaur smiles. The Blastoise clone went up Misty. "Blastoise.",it bows

"I love Water Pokemon, trust me you'll find a good home with my Pokemin." She said rubbing its head.

"Toge Toge!" Togepi hugs it.

And finally the clone Charizard went up to Brock. "I'll take care of you Charizard." Brock said petting it.

"Well Mewtwo would you like to come up with me?" Ash asks.

"Well seeing how my clones have chose their humans, it seems I must. Plus I can sense psychic energy in you.",he said.

Ash nodded. "Yeah I've been practicing for a while with my Psychic Pokémon."

Mewtwo smiles. "It's time to go." Mewtwo creates a bright flash of light and the group was back at the ferry station.

"Woah, were back at the pier.",Tomo said looking around.

"Where's Mewtwo and the clones?",Misty asks.

Ash looks around and sees 4 purple Pokeballs with an "M" on it with two red bulbs next to them on a bench.

Ash picks them up. "Looks like they agree."

As Nurse Joy leads trainers to the Pokemon Center the storm slows down and goes away. "Hey Nurse Joy, do you think you can't tell anyone about Mewtwo and the others?",Misty asks.

"Let's keep this as our little secret." She said

"Hey Ash when my Gyarados gets better I want a rematch against him."

"No way me and Brute Root are first!"

"Don't forget about me and Shell Shocker!"

Ash smiles. "Absolutely when we meet again we'll have a rematch."

"Good luck out there Ash." They all shake hands as the other kids leave to go to the Pokemon Center.

But what they didn't knew was that a flying pink cat Pokemon was looking at them. Especially at Ash.

"Mew.",it smiles and flies off.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

So Rune has evolved into Kirlia, Ash has captured Mewtwo, Brock has a Charizard, Misty has a Blastoise and Tomo has a Venusaur.

Now since Mewtwo is with Ash he will NOT use him unless for emergancies.

Also the Poll for what Ebon will evolve into will close soon.

August 15th is the deadline and here are the results:

Shiny Glaceon: 4.44%

Shiny Leafeon: 2.22%

Shiny Flareon: 1.11%

Shiny Vaporeon:1.11%

Shiny Jolteon: 1.11%

You have until that day to vote.

Also school is starting back, so updates wull be slow as hell.

Favorite, Follow and Review this chapter, tell me what you think. Also tell me what Pokemon Ash and the others should catch in Johto after the Orange Islands.

Until then, Peace!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 _ **Ash's Pokemon:**_

Fearow:Talon (male)

Gyarados: Mystic (female)

Cloyster: Gem (female)

Arbok: Naga (female)

Primeape: Champ (male)

Pinsir: Spike (male)

Beedrill: Videl (female) mothers pokemon

Sandslash: Quake (male)

Clefable: Tinker (female)

Persian: Bastet (female)

Espeon: Evlon (female)

Nidoran: Queen (female) mothers pokemon

Steelix:Diamond (female)

Poliwrath: Wav (male)

Ivysaur: Alpha (male)

Charizard: Torch (male)

Warturtle: Shades (male)

Squirtle: Munch (male) mothers pokemon

Kingler: Crush (male)

Magmar: Volcan (male)

Gyarados: Triton (male)

Slowpoke: Oni (male)

Kingdra: Spirit (male)

Tangrowth: Fern (female)

Kirlia: Rune (male)

Cubone: Rattle (male)

Gengar: Sly (male)

Golduck: Einstein (male)

Muk: Grim (male)

Magnemite: Sparks (male)

Rapidash:Dash (female)

Tauros: Rodeo (male)

Rhyhorn: Pazder (male)

Parasect: Spura (female) mothers pokemon

Doduo: Trio (male)

Venonat: Rura (female)

Goldeen: Koi (female) mothers pokemon

Dragonair: Marine (female)

Pikachu: Small One (female)

Eevee: Ebon (male)

Aerodactyl: Arrow (female)

Kabutops: Shredder (male)

Omastar: Nova (female)

Mewtwo(Male)

 ** _Tomo's Pokemon:_**

Tauros (Male)

Nidorino (Male)

Venonat (Male)

Pinsir (Male)

Scyther (Male)

Poliwag (Male)

Kabuto (Female)

Omanyte(Male)

Venusaur (Clone)

 ** _Misty's Pokemon:_**

Staryu

Starmie

Goldeen (Female)

Gloom (Female)

Squirtle (Male)

Tentacool (Male)

Krabby (Female)

Slowpoke (Male)

Psyduck (Male)

Gyarados (Male)

Togepi (Male)

Blastoise (Clone)

 ** _Brock's Pokemon:_**

Golem (Male)

Steelix (Male)

Zubat (Male)

Paras (Male)

Squirtle (Male)

Primeape (Male)

Vulpix (Female)

Diglett (Male)

Tauros (Male)

Chansey (Female)

Rhyhorn (Female)

Pinsir (Male)

Charizard (Clone)

Ash is a ladies man... Has more girls than Brock will ever get. ;)

The group were now at Pallet Town after the Pokemon League. The whole town was celebrating Ash's victory.

Professor Oak clinks his glass to get everyone's attention. "I'd like to thank you all for coming here to celebrate Ash placing 3rd place in the Pokemon League and doing Pallet Town proud." He said proposing a toast.

Everyone cheered for Ash. Brock and Tomo grab some food from the stands. "Pallet Town really knows how to throw a party."

"Yeah the food is delicious." Tomo said with food in his mouth.

"Hey guys don't forget the Pokemon needs to eat too.",Misty reminds them.

"Good idea. Come on out everyone! Golem, Steeli, Vulpix, Zubat and Charizard it's time to come out and chow down!"

"You guys come out too!" Misty said as Staryu, Goldeen, Squirtle, Blastoise, and Psyduck appear.

"You guys come eat!",Tomo said as Tauros, Nidorino, Venusaur, Poliwag, Scyther, Pinsir and Venonat appear.

"Don't forget these guys!" Ash lets out Alpha, Shades, Torch, Rune, and Talon. He then takes out Mewtwo's Pokeball. "Alright Mewtwo it's time for you to meet the good side of humans."

"Ash? Are you sure you want to do that?",Misty asks.

"Yeah maybe we should wait a little while before making him known to everyone." Brock said.

Ash nodded. "Ok."

"Don't worry bro we'll invite Mewtwo to the next party." Tomo said.

"Alright.",Ash said and looked at all the Pokemon. "Ok everyone, eat up!"

They all cheered little did they know at a food stand Jessie, James and Mewoth were working at a food stand.

"This time getting the twerps Pokemon will be a cinch!"

"Yeah we finally got the perfect plan."

Tomo walks up to the stand. "Excuse me 4 large orders of everything please."

"Coming right up young man!",they said.

Little did Tomo realize they had put an incredible amount of hot sauces into everything they made for them. "Be sure to eat it while it's hot!" They said handing him the bags.

Tomo brings the food over. "This should be enough for everyone."

He head back to the table. The rockets laughed as their plan was working.

"Hey guys I got the food."

"Thanks little bro." Ash said passing the food around. As they started to dig in suddenly they were breathing fire it was so hot. Staryu used its Water Gun Attack on them to cool them down.

Ash looks at the food. He sniffed. "Hot sauce!"

Team Rocket laughs as they take off their disguises and capture Evlon in a cage.

"Prepare fo-"

"Oh my god! Just please! Shut up!",Ash yells

"You guys have done a lot of annoying stunts, but this is just ridiculous!" Misty said throwing her food at them.

"This is pathetic even for you!" Brock yells

"Yeah let's see how you like it!" Tomo said throwing his food

When the food landed in their mouths, the rockets flail with pain in their mouths but then shook it off.

"Let's get outta here and fast!",Jessie said.

Meowth pressed a button and they headed off into the air.

The cage that had Evlon followed up. Ash tells her to use Teleport and she disappeared.

"We really should've made this cage Psychic proof." James sweatdropped

"They're gonna us get now." Meowth gulped.

Evlon appeared next to Ash. "Now you and Rune, bring them down with Psychic!"

Rune's eyes glow as the balloon slams into the ground and Team Rocket falls out to find themselves surrounded by all the Pokemon.

"We had enough with you three.",Tomo glares.

"Should we teach them a lesson or should leave the beating for the police?" Misty glares

"Who's to say we can't do both?" Brock said.

The Rocket's held each other in fear. Ash cracks his knuckles as they all get closer.

Afterwards the police came The Rocket's had bruises all over their faces.

"All you officers.",Ash wiped his hands.

"Thank you though next time save some for us." Jenny said as they put them in the Police cars.

"Please tell me it's finally over.",Misty sighs.

"Don't worry Mist it is."

Tomo grins. "Now we have another reason to celebrate."

* * *

They all celebrated once again. After the party, everyone went home and the group stayed at the ranch. Ash was brushing Dash's mane, Tomo was playing with the Pokemon, Brock was helping Prof. Oak with the Pokemon and Misty was feeding the water types.

"It's good to be able to relax now." Ash sighed happily.

Dash neighed in agreement.

Professor Oak was examing the markings on Charizard, Venasaur and Blastoise. "I must say these ones are most interesting."

That caught Brock off guard. "Oh those?"

"Where did you find these Pokemon?" He asks. Brock had to think of something quick.

"They were...experimented on by Team Rocket and we rescued them."

"Well that makes sense." Professor Oak said

The Professor then saw Ash's profile pinged. Meaning he caught a new Pokemon.

"Oh Ash caught something new." He walks over to the screen to look it up. His heart stopped once he pulled it up. "Wh-what is that?"

"Uh..what do you mean?",Brock asks.

"I mean what is that Pokemon Ash has captured?!",Oak said pointing to the screen that had Mewtwo on it.

"Uh uh well um..you see." Brock then sighs. "I got nothing, Ash he found out about you know who."

Ash sighed. He knew this would happen.

"Well young man?",Oak asks wanting an answer.

"You might want to sit down it's a long story." Ash said as he explained the whole story.

Oak listened to everything to what Ash and the others said. He couldn't believe Team Rocket created a Pokemon and it began making plans to kill all humanity.

"And we were trying to keep him a secret.",Tomo said. "We're sorry we didn't tell you."

"I must say this is quite a story you and that is a problem.. I might have a solution that can help everyone including Mewtwo."

"And what's that?",everyone asks

He goes to his computer and starts typing. "There I just registered so you can have 8 Pokemon on you Ash so Mewtwo never has to be switched out."

"Really professor?! That's awesome thanks!"

"Just be sure to keep him under low profile and only use in emergencies."

"Got it.",Ash nodded. "Is that all?"

He looks over. "Well there is one thing...I'd like to meet this Pokemon."

Ash nodded. He took out the Master ball and out came Mewtwo. He looked around his surroundings

"This lab...it's different than the one I was created in."

"Mewtwo this is Professor Oak he's a scientist who takes care of Pokemon." Ash said

"It is nice to meet you Mewtwo.",Oak greeted.

"Interesting you consider yourself an expert on Pokemon."

"Yep he's taught us everything he knows and he's friendly." Brock said.

"If it is alright, I wish learn more about you. But don't worry, your secret is safe with me." Oak said

Mewtwo looks to Ash who nods.

"Very well you may ask."

He began asking Mewtwo questions about what has happened and how did he learn his psychic powers. And Mewtwo answered them.

After all that, Ash and the others returned back to the Ketchum house, while Ash pondered to himself.

"Something wrong Ash?" Misty asks.

"I'm just thinking on where to go next?",he said.

"Well maybe you just need something to occupy your time."

The phone rings and Delia answers it. "Ash Professor Oak says he's coming over and he has a job for you to do for him."

"He does?",Ash asks.

"There you go now you have something to do." Misty said

Soon everyone was at the dinner table as Prof. Oak came over.

"So Professor, you said something about a job for me?"

"Yes you see my fellow colleague Professor Ivy has an important package for me and I need you to go to Valencia Island and pick it up for me."

"Valencia Island?",Ash asks.

"Yes it's a part of the Orange Islands outside of Kanto." Oak said while Brock and Misty smiled widely.

"The beautiful beaches."

"The beautiful girls."

"What's important about this package?", Tomo asks.

"It contains the mysterious Pokeball she aquired so I can examine it.",Oak said.

"Can't you just have her transport it Professor?",Misty asks.

"Unfortunately for some reason she cannot, now I would send Gary to pick it up , but he's away training. "

"We'll I say we go. We never been out of Kanto before have we?"

"Come on Ash we could use a little vacation after everything we've done." Tomo said

"Yeah, plus I did wanted to go somewhere else. Ok, Orange Islands it is!",he grinned.

They all decided to stay in Pallet one more night before they leave tomorrow.

* * *

The next day Ash and the gang were walking through the Viridian forest.

"So how are we gonna get to the Orange Islands Brock?",Tomo asks.

"Well if we walk we'll be there in about a month." Ash said

"Just think. The Orange Islands..",Misty sighs as she imagined herself relaxing on the beach. Ash and Tomo imagined themselves surfing waves. And Brock..as always surrounded by girls.

"There has to be a faster way to get there." Misty groans

Ash agreed.

As they were walking through the forest little did they know something was watching them. It silently followed their trail.

As they reached an opening in the forest they stop to look at the map and take a break. The figure that was following them looked from up a tree.

Brock was looking at the guidebook. "Well here's something if we fly there we can be in the Orange Islands in less than a day."

"Fly?",Ash asks. "On a plane?"

"No this says by blimp."

Ash fed Evlon. "Blimp huh?", Ash asks

"Can we even afford to-" Suddenly they hear rustling.

"What was that?",Misty asks. Since they are in Viridian Forest and it is filled with bugs.

Ash looks to see something in the trees nearby. "Over there!"

Evlon shot a shadow ball at the tree. The shadowy figure jumps and dodges the attack and when it lands Ash's eyes widen.

Everyone looked and gasped what it was. It was a Pikachu...oh shit.

"You!" Ash growled

"Pika...",it said nervously.

Brock's eyes widen. "Ash..is tha-"

"That's the little traitor who left me to die!"  
The mouse winced at that.

"You've got some nerve showing up."

Evlon growls at the electric type. She slapped her tail against Pikachu's cheek.

Tomo takes out his boomerang. "Just say the word and I'll throw it."

Pikachu rubbed his cheek from the slap and he was now seeing dagers from his former trainer, his little brother and Evlon. He backed up scared out of his wits.

"This is bad.",Misty gulps.

"I agree.",Brock said nervously.

But just as they were about to do anything. Ash's pokeball opened and out came Small One.

"Small one?" Ash said as sparks come out of her cheeks.

She looks at Pikachu hatred.

(Pokemon Translator! Activate!)

"Why are you here after what you did to Ash?"

Pikachu looked down. "Well you see..."

"You abandoned him and left him to die!"

He gulped. "I...I..Know...and.."

"What?! And what?!"

"I'M SORRY, OK?!",he yelled at her.

Small One looked at him. "Sorry?...sorry?...SORRY?! YOU THINK SORRY IS ENOUGH?!",She launched a Thunderbolt at Pikachu and it did hurt. "YOU ABANDONED MY TRAINER AND LEFT HIM TO BE MAULED BY A FLOCK OF SPEAROWS, ALMOST LOST BLOOD AND INCREDIBLY INJURED AND ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY IS SORRY?!",she yelled and gave him an Iron Tail to the sides.

He yelled in pain. "BECAUSE OF YOU, HIS LEFT EYE IS NOW GONE! BECAUSE OF YOU, HIS SCARS WILL LAY ON HIM FOREVER! BECAUSE OF YOU, HE HATES MY KIND! BECAUSE OF YOU HUMAN ARE FRIGHTENED BY HIM! EVERYTHING THAT HAS SCARRED HIM FOR LIFE IS ALL BECAUSE OF YOU BEUNG A COWARD!",she yells at him.

Pikachu stands there taking all the attacks. He hits the tree. And was incredibly damaged. He opened his eye weak to see Small one still angry and was about to letvthe final blow until someone stopped her.

She looks to see it was Ash who got in between them.

"Ash?",she asked.

Pikachu looked at him.

"Listen Pikachu I hate you, I hate you with every bone in my body, but...even you don't deserve this."

"Well what are you gonna do now?" Pikachu asks sore from the ass whoopin he recieved.

The others looked at him. "Ash?"

"Pikachu I'm gonna give you two option: I can leave you to rot in this forest like you did to me or..."

"Or?"

"Or I can make you come back to me and be trained harder than you ever trained before and if by some miracle you get through it I "might" forgive you."

Everyone was shocked by the decision Ash was giving his former starter.

"It's your choice Pikachu what's it gonna be?"

Pikachu looks at Ash and the others. He can still feel Small One glares at him.

"This isn't going to be easy is it?"

"No in fact I'm going to put you through hell." Ash said.

Pikachu shuttered at that. But he does want to make it up to Ash. He nodded. "Pika."Ash takes out a Pokeball.

Pikachu froze at that. "Pika pikachu!"

"What's wrong?",Ash asks not caring. "Dont want to go in your ball?"

"Ash I don't think Pikachu likes Pokeballs." Misty said.

"I already knew that when I first met him.",Ash told her. He turns back. "You want to earn my trust back. Right?"

Pikachu nods slowly. "Pika."

"Well then you'll have to get in. No matter what.",Ash said in a cold tone.

Pikachu flinches, but then accepts that this is the only way.

But not before Small One said something to him. "You may have gotten a chance to redeem yourself from Ash. But for me. It's gonna take more than that. But here this out. If you ever run away when Ash needs you again...you can forget about your redemption, cause I'll end it myself!",she declared.

(Anybody get the reference?)

Pikachu gulped as the red beam hit him sucking him into the ball which clicks immediately.

Ash looks at the ball. "Can't believe the bane in my existence..is now apart of my team.."

"I don't think any of us saw that coming." Brock said

'Mewtwo, what do you think of this?',Ash thought.

'This is an interesting choice, I say we keep a close eye on this one.'

Ash nodded by this and looked at Evlon and Small One. "Thanks you two. For defending me, also giving Pikachu some payback."

The female's nodded and the group got all their surroundings and went back on the road. Small One and Evlon talked about the events.

"I can't believe that monster is apart of the team." Small one said.

"Yeah, but remember what Ash said. He's gonna go through hell.",Evlon said smiling

Small One smiles. "Something tells me Ash is going to need help and we better be there to knock the snot out of Pikachu."

The two girls laughed about this.

* * *

To Be Continued...

So ends another chapter! Now to your reviews.

To Ryan: I'm glad you love it so far. Me and my partner are doing everything we can to make sure this is continued, also thanks for liking the Indigo League and Movie events. And hate to tell you this, but Jeanette is not Ash's girlfriend. Sorry but it's true. The original author had girls blush, make him blush etc, plus he's still 11 so he'll grow up and we'll have to think of who his real girlfriend is. I'm focusing on the story instead of pairing this time. And to answer your question, in Johto Gary already has an Umbreon, and I don't want to give Ash similar Pokemon to him.

Also voting time is OVER! and the winner of the Poll is...SHINY GLACEON! So that's what Ebon will be in the future! Thank's for voting and hope to see you vote again soon.

And..I think that's about it. Please Favorite, Follow and Review this story and tell me what you thought of Pikachu's smackdown? And what Pokemon the gang should have? And I will see you in the next update.

Peace.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Ash's_ _Pokemon_** :

Fearow:Talon (male)

Gyarados: Mystic (female)

Cloyster: Gem (female)

Arbok: Naga (female)

Primeape: Champ (male)

Pinsir: Spike (male)

Beedrill: Videl (female) mothers pokemon

Sandslash: Quake (male)

Clefable: Tinker (female)

Persian: Bastet (female)

Espeon: Evlon (female)

Nidoran: Queen (female) mothers pokemon

Steelix:Diamond (female)

Poliwrath: Wav (male)

Ivysaur: Alpha (male)

Charizard: Torch (male)

Warturtle: Shades (male)

Squirtle: Munch (male) mothers pokemon

Kingler: Crush (male)

Magmar: Volcan (male)

Gyarados: Triton (male)

Slowpoke: Oni (male)

Kingdra: Spirit (male)

Tangrowth: Fern (female)

Kirlia: Rune (male)

Cubone: Rattle (male)

Gengar: Sly (male)

Golduck: Einstein (male)

Muk: Grim (male)

Magnemite: Sparks (male)

Rapidash:Dash (female)

Tauros: Rodeo (male)

Rhyhorn: Pazder (male)

Parasect: Spura (female) mothers pokemon

Doduo: Trio (male)

Venonat: Rura (female)

Goldeen: Koi (female) mothers pokemon

Dragonair: Marine (female)

Pikachu: Small One (female)

Eevee: Ebon (male)

Aerodactyl: Arrow (female)

Kabutops: Shredder (male)

Omastar: Nova (female)

Mewtwo(Male)

Pikachu (Male)

 _ **Tomo's** **Pokemon**_ :

Tauros (Male)

Nidorino (Male)

Venonat (Male)

Pinsir (Male)

Scyther (Male)

Poliwag (Male)

Kabuto (Female)

Omanyte(Male)

Venusaur (Clone)

 ** _Misty's Pokemon:_**

Staryu

Starmie

Goldeen (Female)

Gloom (Female)

Squirtle (Male)

Tentacool (Male)

Krabby (Female)

Slowpoke (Male)

Psyduck (Male)

Gyarados (Male)

Togepi (Male)

Blastoise (Clone)

 ** _Brock's Pokemon:_**

Golem (Male)

Steelix (Male)

Zubat (Male)

Paras (Male)

Squirtle (Male)

Primeape (Male)

Vulpix (Female)

Diglett (Male)

Tauros (Male)

Chansey (Female)

Rhyhorn (Female)

Pinsir (Male)

Charizard (Clone)

Ash is a ladies man... Has more girls than Brock will ever get. ;)

* * *

After the encounter with Pikachu, Ash and the gang go to get supplies where Ash wins a drawing getting a free trip to Valencia island. After a long wait the four of them land and take in the tropical scenery.

"Wow this place is amazing." Misty said

"What should we do first?" Tomo asks

"Uh..how about we save the beach until after we pick up the package?" Ash asks.

"Sure but...one question.",Brock asks. "Where's the lab?"

Ash opens his mouth, but no words come out.

They all groaned. "Guess we'll have to find it ourselves."

"Let's start our search at the Pokemon Center I bet someone knows where the lab is." Brock said.

They looked around and saw a hut with a Pokeball sign on it. "I think that's it."

They walk inside to see a Nurse Joy at the counter. "Welcome to the Pokemon Center.",she bowed.

"Yes we're looking for the Pokemon lab do you know where it is?"

She nodded. "You go straight down to from the center, make a first left and you'll see a big white building.",she said.

They follow Nurse Joy's directions and arrive at the building only to find it totally empty.

"OK it can't be deserted.",Ash said looking around. That's when a compartment opened from the floor. This startled the group.

A pair of triplets pop out if the compartment. "Who are you?"

"Um..we're looking for Prof. Ivy?",Brock answered.

"Y-yeah, Prof. Oak wanted us to get something from her.",Ash added his 2 cents.

All three smile. "Oh well why didn't you say so!"

"She's in the back working with the Pokemon!"

"We'll take you to her right now!"

They all walked down to the cliffs to the ocean side.

Suddenly a Gyarados pops out of the water and roars.

"Seriously! Are we Gyarados bait?!",Ash yells.

"Wait look." Misty points to see the Gyarados was being pet by look to see a woman in the water with water Pokemon around her. "I think you're all getting stronger every single day."

"Professor Ivy!",one of the girls said.

"Some of Professor Oak's friends!", the second one said.

"Are here to see you!",the last one said.

She turns and smiles.

The group then sees her riding on Gyarados and jumps when one of the girls throws a lab coat which she catches and puts on. "Greetings all of you I'm Professor Ivy."

Everyone was shocked at the performance she just done.

They soon made their way into her lab. On the desk was a golden and silver colored Pokeball with the words 'GS' written on it.

"So that's the Pokeball Professor Oak wanted us to get?",Tomo asks.

"Yep we've tried everything to open it, bit nothing's worked. At the top you can see the initials G and S so we decided to call it a GS ball." Ivy said.

"GS ball..",Ash said silently.

"So Professor Oak said you couldn't transport it to him for some reason." Tomo asks.

"See for yourself." Ivy said.

One if Ivy's assistants hits a button and starts the transporter but the Pokeball was still there.

"Unfortunately we don't know why it doesn't transport so I'm hoping Professor Oak might have better luck than us." Professor Ivy sighs. She takes the ball and gives it to Ash.

"Well we got the GS ball now we can enjoy the island." Misty said smiling.

"Yeah, I'm dying to relax here."Ash sighed.

But just before their vacation can start, one of the girls pushes a cart of Pokemon food. "Feeding time!"

"Ah excellent would you all like to see the Pokemon?" Ivy asks

"We'd love too." Ash said. They head outside and saw a large flower.

"Wow, look at all the gigantic flowers!",Misty said. She sniffed one and it moved and yelped and moved quickly. It turns out it was a Vileplume but the top was orange and covered in spots instead of red with white spots.

Tomo climbed up a tree and saw Butterfree but with patterns on their wings. "Wow the Pokemon here are so different!"

Soon alot of Pokemon with different colors appeared and started eating.

"Incredible." Brock said when he noticed a Butterfree up in the trees not eating. "Hey Professor, how come that one isn't eating?",he asks

"That Butterfree hasn't eaten in days we've tried several new recipes but still nothing."

Brock then tasted one of the food and gasps. "I got it!",He exclaimed. He goes to his backpack and starts grinding a powder on to the food and soon the Butterfree flies over and starts eating.

"Wow Brock, how'd you figure that out!",One of the girls said.

"Butterfree like sweet things so if you add berries to it they'll eat them everytime."

Ivy smiles. "I'm embarresed to call myself a Pokemon Researcher when you're the one who knows alot about Pokemon feeding habits.",she complimented him.

"Well Brock is trying to become breeder."Ash said smiling.

Brock laughs a bit with embarrasment. "Come on you're a breeder too Ash.",He said.

"So you're both breeders. Well I am impressed.",Professor Ivy smiles.

The two thanked her and helped out on feeding the Pokemon. When they headed in the house for their dinner, all their mouths drop in shock when they see the house it looked like a dump with messes everywhere

'It looks like a total dump in here!',Ash thought.

"We've been so busy with the Pokemon we fell behind cleaning the house so we called it."

"Our little dump." The sisters finish.

Brock started twitching.

"Brock? You OK?"Misty asks.

"It's It's just like home! Just leave it to Super Brock!"

He then put on an apron, got a vaccum and began washing dishes, cleaning and cooking.

"Wow Brock is an amazing cleaner!" Ivy said surprised.

"Vaccumer, Polisher!" The sisters said

"He's a good cook..." Misty sweat drops

"He even does windows..." Tomo sweat drops

"And he works for free." Ash finishes.

Soon the entire room was sparkly and squeaky clean and there was a beautiful layout of food on the table.

"Let's thank Brock!"

"Later let's eat!" The four began chowing down on Brock's cooking.

"The Pokemon eat quieter than they do." Ash whispers.

"You can say that again.",Tomo agreed with him.

"Just like my family." Brock sighed.

* * *

That night..

As everyone was sleeping the Vileplume were all out spreading their pollen.

Professor Ivy and her assistants were studying it by filming. As Brock walks out to give them a midnight snack a Raticate jumps out and becomes effected by the pollen.

Professor Juniper quickly gets out to bushes to help it. But then she gets affected by the pollen too but carried Ratticate out the way and then she fell to her knees. At the Pokemon Center Ash, Misty and Tomo were still half asleep.

"I'm glad they came and woke us up." Ash said.

"Good thing we didn't sleep through this.",Misty said with her hair down with the sleeping Togepi in her arms.

"Yeah that would have been bad." Tomo yawns. Professor Ivy and the Ratticate were in beds while Nurse Joy was nursing them both

"Professor Ivy you should know how dangerous it is to jump out in front of Vileplume when they're spreading their pollen." Nurse Joy scolded her.

Ivy got up. "H-how's the Raticate?"

"Because you got it away so fast it'll be just fine." Nurse Joy smiles,

Ivy sighs. "Thank goodness."

The sisters run over. "We were so worried about you!"

"Don't do that again!"

"You really scared us!"

"I'll try not to worry you girls again."

"That's what you said last time.",One sighed.

"Well this time I'll try and keep that promise."

Tomo smiles at them. "They really care for the Professor."

"It just shows she's a good person." Ash smiles.

The next morning Ash, Misty, and Tomo were about to leave.

"Well Professor it was great meeting you, but we have to get the GS Ball back to Professor Oak." Ash said.

"Well I hope you all come back soon.",She smiles.

Misty looked around. "Hey where's Brock?"

Suddenly Steelix comes through the halls with pieces of wood.

"Huh Steelix?"

So did Brock, Golem and Chansey holding a wooden Board.

"Let's move it you two!",he said

"Chansey!"

"Golem!"

"Hey Brock?" Misty asks

"What's he doing?" Tomo asks.

"Let's find out.",Ash said and they head outside. They saw Brock with Pinsir on the roof fixing it. "OK Pinsir, use Brick Break!"

Pinsir broke the board in half and Brock hammered in the nail.

"It seems Brock has decided to stay with us." Professor Ivy said shocking the three of them.

"Brock is that true?",Ash called out.

Brock climbs down the ladder. "If I stay here I can learn more about Pokemon every day and I have a feeling these Pokemon need more than you guys do." He said as a Butterfree appears on his arm.

Ash was shocked. His brother like friend was about to leave him and the others. He then grinned. "If that's what you want..then I can't stop ya.",Ash said. He held his hand out. "Take care pal."

Brock smiled and shook it. "You two Ash. Tell Mewtwo I said bye and good luck."

"I think he knows.",Ash smiles.

The former gym leader gave his farewells to Tomo and Misty and wished them luck.

"Bye Brock!" They waved as they made their way down the path.

"Bye don't forget me!" Brock yells as he and all his Pokemon wave goodbye.

Prof. Ivy and her assistants waved goodbye as well.

Ash,Tomo and Misty were now walking back down the road. "You know, it's gonna be weird without Brock.",Misty said.

"Yeah, but if this is what he wants we won't stop him.",Ash said.

"He'll be happy here and who knows maybe we'll run into him again." Tomo said

"Yeah your right.",Ash said. "Well we should head back to the blimp and deliver the ball."

They arrive at the Blimp station and head to the front desk.

"Excuse me we need to get back to Kanto." Ash asks.

"Oh I'm sorry, but this Blimp isn't going to Kanto for awhile it's going to Pokemon Park." The front desk person said.

"Can't go to Kanto?",Tomo said.

"Not for the next few days that one went back to Kanto to get the next group of tourists."

They groaned.

"Now what?",Misty said as Togepi chirped sadly.

Ash pauses to think. "Anyone up for a little side trip to a theme park?"

Immediately their heads pop up. They asked for 3 tickets to Pokémon Park. They soon got on the blimp and flew off.

* * *

Soon they were walking along the beach.

"I gotta admit Ash this was a great idea." Misty said.

"Yeah this place is awesome." Tomo smiled.

"Yeah I'm sure Prof. Oak doesn't mind we take a little break before giving him the GS Ball.",Ash said

Suddenly Ash hears a noise. "Huh?" He looks ahead to see three thugs picking on a Lapras.

"Get moving you stupid lump!",one said.

"Yeah or else!" One thug grabs a stick and whacks Lapras in the head with it causing Lapras to scream in pain.

"HEY YOU ASSHOLES! CUT IT OUT!",Ash yelled at them as he appeared where they are.

"I bet it never did anything to you!" Misty yelled

"Beat kids we don't need you telling us how to raise our Pokemon!"

"Yeah we're preparing for our battle against the Orange Crew!"

"I can't believe you three are Pokémon Trainers!",Misty snarled.

"By preparing you mean abusing your Pokémon!",Tomo yelled at them.

Ash snapped with his eyes glowing blue. "And people like you make me sick."

"This'll teach you to butt into our business kid! Go!"

"GO!"

The three thugs let out a Spearow, Hitmonchan, and a Beedrill.

"They want a battle, they got one! Go Einstein!",Ash threw him out.

"Get e'm!" They yelled as all three Pokemon charged.

"GO!" Ash yelled

"HOLD IT!" Someone yelled stopping everyone. They were stopped by a guy with black hair, wearing a red bandana around his head, a green shirt, red shorts with a large orange backpack.

"This shouldn't take long.",he said and began measuring the opponents Pokémon. "This feathers on your Spearow shows it's not getting enough vitamins and could lose a few pounds. The colors on this Beedrill is pretty poor and it's obvious this Hitmonchan is not getting enough exercise. It's pretty easy to see that these Pokemon are pretty underdeveloped."

"What do you mean underdeveloped?"

"But this Golduck looks just perfect you can tell cause it's jewel is so shiny." He said examining Einstein.

"Gol?",Einstein tilted his head in confusion.

He turns Golduck towards the ocean. "I just want to make a quick sketch. By the looks of Golduck's strong swimming muscles I can tell it's been trained very well and I bet it's a really fast swimmer could you possibly swim a lap or two for me?"

"This guy is weird.",Tomo whispered to Misty.

"We can't let them ignore us like this! Get them guys!" The thugs yelled as their Pokemon charged.

"Look Out Einstein Confusion!"

Einstein jumped from the stranger and used his dyes glowed blue as he stopped all three Pokémon in their tracks.

"Now Hydro Pump!" Einstien fires a powerful stream of water knocking all three Pokemon into their trainers.

"LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!" The thugs said as they ran away with their Pokemon right behind them.

"And I better not your faces around here again!",Ash yelled at them.

"We've gotta get help!" They look to see the stranger near Lapras. "I think this Lapras might be really hurt." He takes out a bottle and give it to Ash.  
"Here you get Lapras to take this medicine I'm going to find Nurse Joy!" He said running off toward the Pokemon Center.

Ash looked at the medicine and bent down to Lapras. "Here you go Lapras, drink this.",he said softly. The Lapras opened her eye and saw Ash's face. The scars and is hollow eye scared her.

"Hey I'm not going to hurt you." He tries to give Lapras the medicine, but she knocks it out of his hand luckily Tomo catches it.

"Why is she like this?"Tomo asks.

"Those thugs must've traumatized the poor thing." Ash said.

Later...

Nurse Joy and the stranger came and they got Lapras to the center.

"How is Lapras Nurse Joy?",Misty asks.

"Lapras will be just fine after a good rest." Nurse Joy said as they sigh in relief. "But there is a problem that Lapras is afraid to have any contact with any people at all."

"I don't blame it after the way it was treated on the beach." Misty said

"That's too bad after all it's just an infant." The stranger said

Ash was surpised. "It's a baby?"

He nodded. "Schools of Lapras pass by here every year. This one must've gotten seperated from its group. Probably from the last big storm we had."

"Sounds like you know a lot about Pokemon." Ash said

"Well you learn a lot being a Pokemon Watcher."

All three: "Pokemon Watcher?"

"They're all over the world. They look for Pokemon and study their characteristics and abilities. They even search for new and undiscovered Pokemon."

"So that's why you were studying Einstein and the other Pokemon." Misty said They then started to introduce themselves.

"I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town.",Ash held his hand out,

"My name's Tracy." He said shaking his hand.

"My name's Misty."

"And I'm Tomo it's nice to meet you."

"What you three say we help get Lapras back with her family?",Aah said.

All of them agree. Suddenly 3 kids and their Pokemon run in.

"Please Nurse Joy my Sandshrew got scratched!"

"And my Voltorb got hurt I think it needs to stay a day or two!"

"Please Nurse Joy my Starmie needs a checkup so I can challenge the Orange Crew!"

"The Orange Crew?",Ash asks.

"Those thugs from the beach said something about it.",Misty said.

"I wonder what it's about."

"The Orange Crew is a what everyone calls a group of Gym Leaders around the Orange Islands." Tracy said

"Gym Leaders?"

Tracy shows them a Poster. "Trainers can't compete in the Orange League until they've defeated every member of the Orange Crew."

"A Pokemon League here in the Orange Islands? Cool.",Ash said astonished.

"Ash you should enter it." Tomo said.

"Aren't you forgetting we have to get back to Professor Oak?", Misty reminded him.

Tracey's eyes widen. "Did you say Prof. Oak?"

"He never said we had to hurry back." Ash shrugged.

"Well then why don't we ask him ourselves and see what he thinks."

"Fine we will. Besides if I'm gonna take on the Orang League, I'll need to switch my team.",he said.

He dials Professor Oak and he appears on screen. "Ah Ash good to see you all."

"Hey Professor Oak we got the GS Ball." Ash said holding it out for him to see.

"Excellent Professor Ivy told me you left the lab awhile ago where are you all?"

"From Tangelo Island.",Ash said.

"Tangelo?",he asks.

"If you don't mind as long as I'm here I'd like to challenge the Orange League."

"I have a feeling either I mind or not I won't be able to stop you." Professor Oak smiles.

"Thanks Professor!",Ash grins.

Oak chuckles. "No problem.",but then his face got serious. "By the way Ash, I was looking at your trainer profile and what surprised me was that you caught another Pikachu."

Ash's face turned serious. "Well somethings happened, but let me say that Pikachu is in for it."

"So it's your original?",he asks.

Ash nodded. "Yup."

"Well Ash I wish you luck."

"Thanks and before you go, since I'm gonna be in the Orange Islands for a while, I'd like to switch my Pokémon.",Ash tells him

"Absolutely Ash who would you like?"

Ash said he wanted Tinker,Gem,Naga, Oni,Fern and Grim. Professor Oak swapped them for Ash's current Pokemon and hanged up.

"Wow I can't believe I know 3 people who know Professor Oak!" Tracy said excited

"How is that a big Deal?",Ash asks

"Yeah he's a nice guy a-"Misty was cut off by Tracy.

"Every Pokemon Watcher knows Professor Oak is one of the greatest minds on the entire planet!"

"I knew he was smart, but I didn't know he was so famous." Tomo said.

"Alright you guys just got yourself a new traveling buddy!" Tracy declares This shocked the group.

"If I stick with you guys I'll finally be able to meet my hero Professor Oak!" Tracy smiles

"Hey you just can't invite yourself!" Misty said

"I second that!",Ash said agreeing with her.

Suddenly Nurse Joy walks over. "Good news Lapras is awake and doing fine."

"Really? Can we go see her?",Tomo asks.

Nurse Joy nods. "And we have a truck ready to take her back to the ocean."

Outside the center by the pool they were trying to get Lapras back to the ocean, but Lapras was too frightened to come near them.

"This isn't working.",Misty sighed. "She won't even budge."

"She's too scared." Tomo said.

"There's gotta be something we can do to help her.",Tracy wondered.

Ash began to ponder and stepped into the water.

"Ash what are you doing?",Misty asks.

"I'm gonna try and talk to her.",He said. He got of his jacket and walked towards her. Lapras saw him coming and cried out.

"It's OK Lapras. I'm not gonna hurt you.",Ash said as he walked slowly to her.

Lapras tries to dive into the water to try and avoid him but Ash stopped her. "It's ok. I just wanna help yo-"

Suddenly a smoke bomb is thrown covering the pool area.

"What the?!" Ash yells as he sees tied to the truck.

"Thanks for the rare Pokemon kid!" A man said popping his head out.

"Hey who are you?!"

"I'm a Pokemon Hunter and this Lapras shell is gonna be a fortune."

"Wait did he say shell?" Tomo said

"He's gonna kill Lapras and take it's shell!" Tracy yelled.

The man drove off with Ash and Lapras struggling to get out.

"Ash! Lapras!"

Tracy called out a Venonat and told it to find the van. Venonat used his eye like radars to locate the truck and he found it. Venonat began hopping up and down and the group ran after it.

Back on the truck Ash was trying to free himself and Lapras. "Man this knot is tight."

Lapras was crying.

"Don't worry Lapras, I'll get you out of here. But I can't reach my Pokeballs.",Ash said trying to grab one from his belt

Then from the hill Tracy, Tomo and Misty hop down on bikes and start catching up.

"Hang on Ash! We're coming!",Tracy said

"Scyther cut them free!" Tomo throws a Pokeball and Scyther flies towards them and cuts the ropes.

"Thanks Tomo! Now le-"

The truck pulls a hard turn and Ash and Lapras fly off and into the ocean.

"Ash!"

"Lapras!"

The man got out his truck. "My shell!"

Underwater Ash struggles to regain consciousness as it becomes harder to breathe when a flash of light comes from a Pokeball and Mewtwo appears. He looks to see As and he swims over to Lapras and uses Recover on her allowing her to open her eyes and see him.

"Some Humans can be cruel, but there are some who are an exception like him." Mewtwo said going back into his Pokeball.

Lapras was shocked seeing Mewtwo but then remembered Ash and saw him going down. She shrieked and swam down as fast as she can.

Back on the beach Tracey, Tomo, and Misty were searching everywhere for them.

"Ash! Lapras!"

"Where are you?!"

"Are you positive they're around here Venonnat?" Tracy asks.

"Venonat."

They saw something out in the distance of the sea.

"What's that?"

"Venonat! Venonat! Venonat!"

Misty and Tomo smile. It was Ash and Lapras.

"They're OK!",Tracy cheered.

They landed on the beach. Ash pets Lapras. "Thanks again Lapras.",he smiles.

The transport Pokémon smiles and rubs her head with Ash's as he laughs.

But that's when Ash turned. "Hey what happened to the hunter?"

Tracy points to Officer Jenny pushing him into a Police car.

"Tracy told Nurse Joy to call Officer Jenny before we left." Misty said

Ash sighs. "Great.",he turns to Lapras. "Well Lapras, you're free now."

Lapras looks to the ocean and then to Ash.

"You can go find your family again."

Lapras smiles and rubs her head against Ash.

"I think Lapras wants you to help her find her family." Tracy said

"R-really?",Ash asks.

Lapras nodded.

"I think I'll name you Aurora how does that sound?" Ash asks taking out a Pokeball.  
Lapras now named Aurora agreed on the name and tapped her head on the ball. She was sucked in and didn't put up a fight as the ball instantly clicked. Ash smiled.

"You know a Lapras is the perfect Pokemon to help us travel through the Orange Islands." Tracy said.

"Yeah and she has enough room for all four of us." Ash said.

"Wait you mean?" Tracy looks at Ash

"Hey we could use someone who knows the Orange Islands well and don't you want to meet Professor Oak?" Ash grins.

Tracy smiled was widely. "Yes! Oh thank you!"

Tomo and Misty smile. "Welcome to the group Tracy."

The next day they are ready to set sail. "So where should we go to first?" Ash asks

"Well the closest gym would be Mikan island which is a little while away." Tracy said.

"Great.",Ash said as they head on Aurora. "OK Aurora, let's go!"

Aurora nods as they head to the first gym.

* * *

To Be Continued...

Ash now has a Lapras. And yes, it will stay with him and I don't know how Misty will get one. Brock is gone but will be back.

But that'll come later.

Please Favorite, Follow and Review this story, give the original author love and I'll see you guys next time.

Peace.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Ash's Pokemon:**_

Fearow:Talon (male)

Gyarados: Mystic (female)

Cloyster: Gem (female)

Arbok: Naga (female)

Primeape: Champ (male)

Pinsir: Spike (male)

Beedrill: Videl (female) mothers pokemon

Sandslash: Quake (male)

Clefable: Tinker (female)

Persian: Bastet (female)

Espeon: Evlon (female)

Nidoran: Queen (female) mothers pokemon

Steelix:Diamond (female)

Poliwrath: Wav (male)

Ivysaur: Alpha (male)

Charizard: Torch (male)

Warturtle: Shades (male)

Squirtle: Munch (male) mothers pokemon

Kingler: Crush (male)

Magmar: Volcan (male)

Gyarados: Triton (male)

Slowpoke: Oni (male)

Kingdra: Spirit (male)

Tangrowth: Fern (female)

Kirlia: Rune (male)

Cubone: Rattle (male)

Gengar: Sly (male)

Golduck: Einstein (male)

Muk: Grim (male)

Magnemite: Sparks (male)

Rapidash:Dash (female)

Tauros: Rodeo (male)

Rhyhorn: Pazder (male)

Parasect: Spura (female) mothers pokemon

Doduo: Trio (male)

Venonat: Rura (female)

Goldeen: Koi (female) mothers pokemon

Dragonair: Marine (female)

Pikachu: Small One (female)

Eevee: Ebon (male)

Aerodactyl: Arrow (female)

Kabutops: Shredder (male)

Omastar: Nova (female)

Mewtwo(Male)

Pikachu (Male)

Lapras: Aurora (Female)

 ** _Tomo's Pokemon:_**

Tauros (Male)

Nidorino (Male)

Venonat (Male)

Pinsir (Male)

Scyther (Male)

Poliwag (Male)

Kabuto (Female)

Omanyte(Male)

Venusaur (Clone)

 _ **Misty's Pokemon**_ :

Staryu

Starmie

Goldeen (Female)

Gloom (Female)

Squirtle (Male)

Tentacool (Male)

Krabby (Female)

Slowpoke (Male)

Psyduck (Male)

Gyarados (Male)

Togepi (Male)

Blastoise (Clone)

 _ **Tracy's Pokemon:**_

Venonat (Male)

Ash is a ladies man... Has more girls than Brock will ever get. ;)

* * *

As Ash, Tomo, Misty and Tracy arrive at Mikan Island the site of Ash's first Orange League Gym badge, but before Ash's battle he decided to let out his Pokemon for some training...even Pikachu.

"Ok you guys, our first Orange Island gym battle is about to come so we to get training!",he called out. They all cheered in agreement while Pikachu just looked at the others.

('Did I really miss out on an adventure with him?'),he asks himself. ('Man did I screwed up..')

"Alright I want all of you to train hard and let's win that badge!" All of the Pokemon moved to start training, except for Pikachu. Ash walks up to him. "I hope you're ready and if not...too bad."

Pikachu gulps and then nodded.

Misty gulped. "Never thought I see the day."

"Yeah, for once I pity the mouse.",Tomo said.

"Let's see who should be your opponent?" Ash looks at his Pokemon.

'Ash.',he heard a familiar voice.

'Mewtwo? What's up?',he asks in his head.

'Let me be the one to spar with him.'

'Are you sure?',he asks.

'You said you wanted him to be trained harder than anyone else so who better?'

Ash smiled deviosuly. 'You got it.'

Tracy looked at him. "What's Ash thinking? And why is Pikachu the only one not training?",he asks.

"Go!" Mewtwo appears in front of Pikachu and Misty, Tomo, and Tracy were shocked

"What the heck is that?! A new Pokemon?" Tracy asks

"He's u-using Mewtwo?!",Tomo gasps.

"What is he thinking?!" Misty asks.

Pikachu's eyes widen at the sight of Mewtwo. ("Wh-Wh-who are you?!")

'I'm your training partner.' Mewtwo smirks.

The mouse went pale.

"Let's start by testing your speed. Use Psychic on the rocks." Ash 's eyes flashed and lifts his hand and makes the nearby rocks come up. He moves his hand and the rocks come at Pikachu and an incredibly fast speed. Pikachu panics and uses Double team to dodge.

"Again.",Ash said.

Mewtwo fires rocks at Pikachu again this time all the copies disappear and the real Pikachu was at the top of a tree. "Swift!",Ash said.

Mewtwo fires a the star attack that chase Pikachu in many direction until Mewtwo has the Stars surround Pikachu and collide. Pikachu was damaged by the attacked as it cried out.

"We're gonna keep doing this until you either learn to dodge all the stars or you pass out trying." Ash said.

Pikachu struggled to get up

"Use Swift again." Mewteo sent the stars towards Pikachu again as the mouse began running. As the stars gained on Pikachu he jumped over some rocks that exploded taking out some of them.

Ash's Pokémon stopped what they were doing and watched the training session.

("This is actually hard to watch."),Tinker said.

("I know the little guy isn't gonna last long if Ash trains him like this.") Naga said.

("But still after leaving when Ash needed him most..."),Fern looked down.

("He's not gonna get away without some form of punishment.") Naga sighed

("True."),Gem said.

("Yup."),Grimm agreed.

Aurora was confused. ("I thought Ash said he wasn't the type to hurt a Pokemon?")

(I forgot, you haven't been told. Before Ash has met us, he and Pikachu were being chased by a flock of Spearow. When Ash tried to protected him, Pikachu just ran off, leaving Ash to be mauled.),Naga explained to her.

Aurora was in tears. ("Arceus...")

("Ever since then, he hated Pikachu...well Small One was an exception. She actually helped him."),Gem said.

Aurora looked back at Ash and remembered what Mewtwo said to her yesterday. She understood.

"Ash isn't showing any mercy to Pikachu.",Misty said watching this while covering Togepi's eyes.

"I'm not sure I like this side of Big Bro." Tomo said

Misty sighs. "Glad you're on the same boat.",she said and then looks at Tracy. He was still jaw dropped and looking at Mewtwo. She snapped her fingers in his face.

"Huh? Wha? Something going on?!" Tracy looked around out of his trance.

"You kept staring at Mewtwo.",she said.

"Well I can't help it what region is he from? And do you think Ash would mind if I sketched him?" Tracy takes out his sketchpad.

Misty sweatdropped. "I...Think not. And he's not from any region..he was created."

"Wait a man made Pokemon?"  
Sep 10She nodded sadly.

"Sit down Trace. It's a long story.",Tomo said.

While they tell the story to him..

"Use Psywave!",Ash said. Mewtwo creates waves of Psychic energy that Pikachu dodges.

'Ash if I may I have a move I've been working on.' Mewtwo said

"Shoot.",he said.

Mewtwo focuses energy into his hands and creates a giant spoon.

"A Spoon?",he asks.

"Well Ash a spoon is considered the greatest weapon for Psychic types so he must have a use for it." Tracy said.

Mewtwo charges and swings the spoon at Pikachu, but misses and slices a tree in half.

("Yikes!"),the mouse cried.

"Ok that's pretty cool move." Ash said impressed.

("Indeed it is. Shall we contine?"),Mewtwo asks.

Ash nods. "You bet." Pikachu gulps.

After what seems like an eternity Pikachu collapses from exhaustion too tired to even get up.

'I think he's had enough for today.' Mewtwo said making the spoon disappear.

"Thanks for the help Mewtwo.",Ash said to him.

"I can't believe Pikachu lasted that long." Misty said

"Me too.",Ash said and looked at the mouse on the ground.

"We should get Pikachu to the Pokemon Center." Tracy said. Ash nodded he returns Pikachu to his old ball and they headed to the center. Ash drops off his Pokeballs and decides to make a call to Professor Oak. After visiting the Pokemon Center and introducing Tracy to Professor Oak they made their way to the Mikan Gym. They were walking through a forest of palm trees, that led them from the beach. Then they saw a coconut on the ground.

"Hey a coconut!",Tomo said licking his lips. He was about to get it until Ash stopped him. "Take a closer look at it." Ash points to small wire attached to it.

"This was a trap.",Tracy said.

Ash used his psychic powers as he sensed someone near them. "Hey bro, up for a little payback?",he grins.

Tomo grins back. "Do you even have to ask?"

Ash told Tomo to climb up the tree. He did so and saw a bucket on a branch. Tomo unties the bucket and drops it to Ash who carries it over to another tree and dumps it causing someone to scream.

It was a little boy, and boy wad he soaked and mad. "Hey you were supposed to get wet! Not me!"

"Well it's what you get for trying to prank us.",Ash said.

"I only prank trainers who are dumb enough to think they can take on the Orange League!"

"Dumb you say?",Ash asks grimly. "Well I'm taking on the Orange League. Got a problem with that?'

"What are you doing here?" They turn to see a girl with brown hair. "You're supposed to be inside cleaning your room."

"Uh..I was sis but then I saw this guy sneaking around.",The boy said making an excuse.

"Yeah, I was "Sneaking" around, trying to find the Mikan Gym.",Ash said quoted.

"Oh really well my name's Cissy I'm the Mikan Island Gym Leader." She declared.

This surprised them. "She's not what I expected." Tomo said

"She must be really good to be a Gym Leader." Ash led them to the gym which was ontop of a hill. They were now inside an arena.

"Well since you're a little squirt let's use Water Pokemon." Cissy said.

Ash irked at that comment but decided to stay quiet.

"Squirt! Squirt! Squirt! Squirt!" Her little brother teased until Cissy pushed him out of the way.

"You're not really one to talk."She said.

"So how many Pokemon do we use?",Ash asks.

"Sorry but that's not how things work around here.",Cissy tells him. "Here in the Orange Islands, we do much more then just regular battles."

Her brother clicks a button on a remote and a line of cans appeared while the stadium opened up to reveal a Water field.

"Seadra, I choose you!",Cissy called out the water dragon. "It's time to start the water gun challenge."

"Water Gun challenge?",

"The trainers pick whichever Pokemon have the best Water Gun in my gym the Pokemon compete like athletes using their skills one on one." Cissy explains

"This is definitely different from Kanto." Tomo said

"You can say that again.",Ash mutters.

"So up for the challenge?",Cissy challenged him.

"You bet I am! Gem, I choose you!",Ash called her out.

"That's a pretty good Cloyster you have there, I just hope it's a good loser. Water Gun!" Seadra fires a series of Water Gun attacks that hit the cans dead center.

"Gem! Water Gun!",Ash commanded. Cloyster began shooting water from its shell as it hit cans The two water types continue until no more cans remain.

"Good job Gem!" Ash said

"Not too bad, now let's try moving targets."

They opened up the side of the building. A disk came flying. Seadra fired and smashes it.

"Whoa." Misty and Tomo said in awe.

"Amazing I'm trying to get Seadra just before it fires." Tracy said sketching Seadra. Three more disks came and Seadra hits them all.

"Now let's see your Cloyster match that." Cissy said.

"Were ready. Right Gem?",Ash asks.

"Cloy.",she agreed.

A disk came and Gem destroyed it. Three more came and she nailed it. "Not bad now we'll both aim for the same target and whoever hits it first wins the match." Cissy said

"A quick draw huh? On it.",he said. They wait for the target to fly.

Senta pressed the button and the disk flew. Both Gem and Seadra hits it.

Tracy looked at it through binoculars.

"Well?" Misty asks.

"They both hit at the same time." He said.

Ash sighed as it was over. He pets Gem. "Awsome job girl."

"What do we do now?" Cissy's brother asks

"No worries little brother. The way to settle this is with a Pokemon Wave Ride."

"Wave ride?",Ash asks.

Cissy and her brother leads them to the beach.

"So what's a Pokemon Wave Ride?",Ash asks. "The Pokemon just have to swim to that flag and back, whoever gets back first wins." Cissy said.

The race was about to begin. Cissy calls out a Blastoise and Ash calls out Aurora. But what surprised everyone was that Cissy climbed onto Blastoise.

"What's the matter? The trainer has to stand on the pokemon as they race.",she said.

Ash climbs on Aurora, though it was a bit rough because he never surfed on a Pokemon before.

"When this goes off the race will start." Her Brother held up a racing gun.

They both got in position.

"Ready...Set...GO!" Aurora and Blastoise took off swimming. At first they are evenly matched, as they neared the flag Lapras tries moving to the inside only to have Blastoise intercept it. Ash almost falled off buy Aurora caught him. They both swam around the flag and were heading back to the beach.

Suddenly out of nowhere a giant wave appears behind them. Aurora turns around and fires a beam which freezes half the wave.

"Woah that's Ice Beam!",Ash recognized the move. The other half of the wave comes down and knocks Cissy into the air. Luckily Blastoise came down and caught her.

As Blastoise speeds ahead Ash tells Lapras to aim an Ice Beam to the shore. Aurora did so and they rode and it as they were even up. They were coming up to the finish line, but thanks to the ice, Aurora managed to cross it first by a neck.

As Ash gets off Aurora Cissy walks over. " I have to admit having Lapras ride that Ice Beam was a pretty clever idea Ash. As proof of your victory here I present to you the Coral Eye Badge."

Ash took a look at the badge; it was coloured pink, in the shape of a clam shell, with a small blue gemstone. "It looks like a shell."

"All of the badges here in the Orange Islands are shells.",she tells him.

"Thanks Cissy." Ash said

"Wow that was incredible." Tracy said

"Yeah, but he didn't do it on his own, right Aurora?" Misty said,

Aurora agreed. As the sun sets they were making their way to the next island.

"I wish I could have a badge that pretty, maybe I should've challenged her." Misty said.

"Maybe if we're around some other time you can.",Tomo said and saw Tracey sketching Cissy again. "Uh..Tracey?"

"I thought you were supposed to be a Pokemon watcher?" Misty said narrowing her eyes.

"Oh uh..hehe.",He laughs nervosly.

Ash chuckled and looks at his badge. '1 down 3 to go.'

The gang were riding Aurora through the Islands when Tracy spots something in the water.

"Hey what's that?" Aurora picks it up and hands it to Ash revealing it to be a message in a bottle.

He opened it and took it out. "What does it Say?",Tomo asks.

"If you know anything about a Pokemon called the Crystal Onix let me know right away. Signed Marissa of Sunburst Island." Ash read aloud

"Crystal Onix?",Misty asks.

"It's supposed to be a Onix made out of crystal. People say they have seen it.",Tracy explains.

"I'd sure like to see it." Ash said

"Me too." Tomo said

Soon they were approaching Sunburst Island and when they arrived they saw booths filled with beautiful glass objects.

"Amazing.",Ash said in awe.

"Sunburst Island is famous for all its Crystal and Glass shops." Tracy said

"Wow everything looks so pretty I kinda want to buy something." Misty said

Tomo was looking at his reflection in a vase. "I'd stay away from that little bro if you break it you have to pay for it." Ash warned.

He stood back. "Still keeping this dumb shop open?",they heard a man.

"Huh?" They look to see a glass maker talking to a little girl with Pink hair.

"I don't see why you don't close up shop you got no merchandise. Tell your big brother he should give up he has no talent." He said

The girl starts tearing up. "Yes he does, he's really good."

"Oh come on now, don't start crying.",he pleaded.

The group comes over. "What's going on?",Ash asks.

"Is there a problem?",Misty asks.

"Uh..what's it to you?",He asks. "You know her?"

Ash looked at the girl. "Now that you mention it..she does look familliar."

"Look all I'm saying is being next to them is killing my business. Kids these days." The man walks back to his booth.

"Are you ok?" Ash asks

"Yeah."

"You don't run this shop all by yourself do you?" Misty asks

"No my big brother Mateo runs the shop and he helps out a lot." She said.

Ash's eye widen. "Mateo?!" Misty, Tracy, and Tomo look at him. "What's wrong Ash?"

"I knew a guy named Mateo back in Pallet Town years ago. He and his sister were friends of mine.",he then looks at the girl. "Is your name Marissa?"

She nods. "Yes it is."

Ash smiles widely. "It's me Ash."

Her frown turns into a big smile as she hugs him. "Ashy!"

Ash hugs back and laughs. "It's good to see you again!"

"Wait til Mateo sees you he'll be so happy!"

"Oh that reminds me, we found this while sailing here.",Ash pulls out the bottle.

"You found my letter! Please tell me everything about the Crystal Onix!" She said excitedly

The four of them look at each other uncomfortably. "Well...you see...we don't know anything."

Marissa looked down sadly. "Oh.."

"Is there really a Crystal Onix?",Tomo asks

"Sure there is." Marissa nods

"Maybe we should talk to your brother about this." Misty suggests.

As they were about walk in Tracy notices a booth that had no glass at all just paintings.

"Hey.."he headed to it. There he saw a Pokemon with what looked like an ink brush for a tail paining what looked like the town.

"Smear.",it said painting on the easel.

"Wow amazing." Tracy said

"Oh I see you met Smeargle." Marissa said walking over.

"Smeargle?",Ash asks and looks it up.

 ** _"Smeargle, the Painter Pokemon. A special fluid oozes from the tip of its tail. It paints the fluid everywhere to mark its territory."_**

"Is he yours?",Tracey asks.

"Not exactly Grandpa found him in the woods one day and taught him about Art, since then he's tried to help us out by selling paintings, but his business is as bad as ours at the moment."

"Smeargle!" ,it threw the painting to the ground in frustration. "Smear!"

"The poor thing." Misty said

Tracy walks over and picks up the painting. "Your color scheme and lighting in this are good, but you need to work on your angle."

"Smearg?",it looked at Tracy with confusion. "Here look at this." He takes out his sketchpad and shows him some of his sketches. "

You need to be aware of angles so what your creating looks real." Smeargle was amazed by them all. "With a little more practice I think you'll be able to create a real masterpiece." Tracy said standing up.

As they go in to meet Mateo Smeargle follows them in.

"Big brother!"

"What is it Marissa?" Mateo said with zero enthusiasm in his voice.

"Boy what happened to you Mateo?" Ash asks.

Mateo looked at Ash confused. "Do I know you?"

"It's me Ash.",he said.

"Ash?"

"When we were little you used carry Marissa on your back and pretend you were an Arcanine running through the woods." Ash said and instantly his eyes widen.

"Ash! It is you!",The two of them high five.

"Hey Mateo all the other glass stores are packed, but yours is almost empty why's that?" Tomo asks when Smeargle bonks him on the head.

Mateo explains that his grandfather was a talented glass maker. He would make sculptures of different Pokemon time to time. The shop was a success when he was alive,but now it wasn't. Ash looks over at a table to see different glass Pokemon. "These look pretty good did you make them Mateo?"

"They all look just like the real ones." Misty said

"They look pretty good to me." Tracy said

"Maybe so, but not to me and compared to grandpa's they're worthless." He grabs one and smashes it to the ground shattering it. They all winced.

"What's wrong with them?"Tomo asks.

"They don't have that soul, that sparkle, that inner fire. They look like statues, Grandpa's Pokemon looked like they could come alive at any second. If I could just find just find some inspiration." Mateo sighed

"And would that inspiration would have something to do with the crystal Onix?",Tracy asks.

"Grandpa used to say when he was a young Artist he saw the Crystal Onix and that's what inspired him. From that day Grandpa made one amazing sculpture after another."

"Wow that's some story." Misty said

"Take a look at this." Mateo pointed to a small statue of an Onix and it looked so lifelike. "Grandpa made this sculpture of the Crystal Onix after he saw it."

They were in awe. "Whenever he needed inspiration, he thought back at it. I looked everywhere to find it,but I haven't found it anywhere.",he said sadly.

"So that's why you want to find it Marissa?" Misty said

Marissa nods.

"How about we stay and help them?" Tomo suggests

"Anything for a couple of old friends." Ash said

"Oh thank you!",Marissa said glad.

They all left town and were heading towards the mountains.

"So it's somewhere on the island, but where?" Misty asks

Tracy takes out a Pokeball. "Venonat will find it."

Venonat comes out and looks at Mateo's statue of the Crystal Onix. "Find something that looks like this Venonat."

It did find an Onix figure, but what it was really was a pile of rocks shaped like Onix.

"Oh well time for plan B." Tracy said returning Venonat.

"You have another Pokemon that can find the Crystal Onix?" Ash asks

"Yep I have just the one." He brought out a small blue round Pokemon with a ball for a tail.

"Marill!",it said.

"Aw it's cute!",Misty said.

Ash decided to look it up in his Pokedex.

 ** _"Marill, the Aqua Mouse Pokemon. Its body is covered with water-repellent fur. Because of the fur, it can swim through water at high speed without being slowed by the water's resistance."_**

"Marill has super strong ears that can pick up a Pokemon's voice before I even see it." Tracy said.

"Wow you two sound like quite a team." Misty said

Tracy takes out a tape recorder and plays an Onix roaring. "Ok Marill that's what Onix sounds like try and find that sound."

Marill nodded and listened. It picked up something and they headed to an island.

As they cross the sand to the island they arrive in a cave full of Crystals and a lake. Marill jumped into the lake. But after a few seconds it came back and wanrned them about something.

"Marill! Marill!"

Tracy looks in the water and for a second sees a set of eyes. "I think I see it!"

"See what?" Tomo asks

They look to see nothing until Marill steps forward and tells it to come out Something rose from the water was revealed to be the Crystal Onix.

"The Crystal Onix!" Mateo said

"It's whole body is made of crystal! Wait til Professor Oak hears about this." Tracy said taking out his sketchpad

"It's scary." Marissa said

"I came prepared with just the right Pokemon so don't be scared. Smeargle guard Marissa!" Mateo said taking out a Pokeball. Smeargle nodded and gets in front of her.

Mateo called out a Cloyster. "Cloyster use Water Gun!", Cloyster fires the stream of water, but it does no damage.

"What the?" Mateo said confused.

"The water is bouncing right off it!" Misty said.

"But I thought Onix was weak to water!",Tomo said.

"Those Crystals must be more water resistant than the usual rocks that make up an Onix!" Ash said

"Cloyster try Rapid Fire!" Cloyster fires multiple Water Guns, but they all bounce off.  
Onix used its tackle attack on Cloyster as it fell to the ground and fainted.

"Cloyster!"

Looking at it Smeargle gets an idea and runs to Mateo. "Smeargle! Smeargle!"

"What is it Smeargle?"Smeargle takes his tail and draws a flame with a glass near it and instantly Mateo gets it and looks up.

"Looks like I'm gonna need a little help from my Glass Making partner to do it." Mateo said taking out a Pokeball.

He let's out a Charmeleon.

"Charmeleon go!" Charmelon charges as Onix uses Rock throw. "Charmeleon use Flamethrower!" The lizard dodges as it jumped up and spat out a stream of flames as it erupted on Onix. Turning it bright red.

"Fire Spin!",Mateo said. A fiery tornado came out of Charmeleon as it circled around Onix.

As Onix escapes from the Fire Spin it was glowing bright red and instantly Mateo was struck with the spark of inspiration that he needed before Onix falls into the wall and faints.

"Quick Mateo capture it." Ash said

Mateo shook his head. "I don't have to Ash...I've already found my inspiration."

"Mateo." Marissa smiles

The Crystal Onix recovers from the battle and goes back into the water.

Back in town Mateo and Charmeleon were working together on a project.

They finished and showed the gang. It was a glass Charmander.

"Amazing."

"It looks like it's almost alive." Ash said

Smeargle comes in and shows Tracey a painting. "Smeargle Smear."

Tracy picks it up and it's a painting of the Crystal Onix. "Smeargle..this is amazing! You've improved!", he smiled.

Smeargle smiles and cheers. "You know Tracy you're a pretty good teacher for Smeargle." Ash said

"I wish I could teach you more." Tracy said

Smeargle looks at Marissa, Charmeleon and Mateo and the three of them nod. "We'll miss you, but if it's what you want go ahead."

"Smear!" He then jumps and lands on Tracy's head.

Everyone laughs. "Looks like Smeargle wants to come with you Tracy."

"I'd be happy to Smeargle.",Tracy smiles and takes out a pokeball.

Smeargle taps the ball, goes in, and it clicks.

Soon..

They were outside. "It was great seeing you two again.",Ash smiles

"Come back anytime Ash." Mateo smiles

"And Tracy take good care of Smeargle." Marissa said

"I Will.",Tracy nodded. "Good luck on your journey Ash." Marissa said.

"Same with you with the business.",Ash said hugging her and fist bumping Mateo. The four waved goodbye to the siblings as they walked down the road.

* * *

To Be Continued...

So Ash began training his former starter, wins his first Orange Island badge and Tracy gets a Smeargle. What will they get next? I don't know. Better wait till next time. I won't be doing EVERY Orange Island episode.

Favorite, Follow and Review the story. And give me suggestions for Pokemon for the gang. And I'll see you in the next update.

Peace.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ash's Pokemon:**

Fearow:Talon (male)

Gyarados: Mystic (female)

Cloyster: Gem (female)

Arbok: Naga (female)

Primeape: Champ (male)

Pinsir: Spike (male)

Beedrill: Videl (female) mothers pokemon

Sandslash: Quake (male)

Clefable: Tinker (female)

Persian: Bastet (female)

Espeon: Evlon (female)

Nidoran: Queen (female) mothers pokemon

Steelix:Diamond (female)

Poliwrath: Wav (male)

Ivysaur: Alpha (male)

Charizard: Torch (male)

Warturtle: Shades (male)

Squirtle: Munch (male) mothers pokemon

Kingler: Crush (male)

Magmar: Volcan (male)

Gyarados: Triton (male)

Slowpoke: Oni (male)

Kingdra: Spirit (male)

Tangrowth: Fern (female)

Kirlia: Rune (male)

Cubone: Rattle (male)

Gengar: Sly (male)

Golduck: Einstein (male)

Muk: Grim (male)

Magnemite: Sparks (male)

Rapidash:Dash (female)

Tauros: Rodeo (male)

Rhyhorn: Pazder (male)

Parasect: Spura (female) mothers pokemon

Doduo: Trio (male)

Venonat: Rura (female)

Goldeen: Koi (female) mothers pokemon

Dragonair: Marine (female)

Pikachu: Small One (female)

Eevee: Ebon (male)

Aerodactyl: Arrow (female)

Kabutops: Shredder (male)

Omastar: Nova (female)

Mewtwo(Male)

Pikachu (Male)

Lapras: Aurora (Female)

 ** _Tomo's Pokemon:_**

Tauros (Male)

Nidorino (Male)

Venonat (Male)

Pinsir (Male)

Scyther (Male)

Poliwag (Male)

Kabuto (Female)

Omanyte(Male)

Venusaur (Clone)

 ** _Misty's Pokemon:_**

Staryu

Starmie

Goldeen (Female)

Gloom (Female)

Squirtle (Male)

Tentacool (Male)

Krabby (Female)

Slowpoke (Male)

Psyduck (Male)

Gyarados (Male)

Togepi (Male)

Blastoise (Clone)

 ** _Tracy's Pokemon:_**

Venonat (Male)

Marill (Female)

Smeargle (Male)

* * *

As the group continued on their journey through the Orange Islands they were approaching Naval Island the site of Ash's second Gym Battle. As they arrive they look to see a giant mountain on the island.

"Wow look at the size of that mountain." Ash said.

"I wonder what kind of challenge the gym will have here?" Misty asks.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it'll be incredible.",Ash said.

"I wonder what the badge is like?" Tomo asks

"I hear it's called the Sea Ruby Badge." Tracy said. When they arrive on the island they look to see it's deserted.

"Um..Tracy are you sure this is the right place?",Ash asks looking around it.

"Yeah this place is a ghost town." Tomo said when they look over to see a guy riding a windsurfer coming towards them.

"Hey are you guys lost?",he asks.

Ash shook his head. "No, we're just looking for the gym here."

"Oh well then you came to the right place I'm Danny."

They all introduced themselves. When Misty introduces herself Danny smiles. "Misty that beautiful name suits you."

The boys were shocked at what he just said to Misty.

"I've seen many beautiful things in this world, but nothing as beautiful as what's in front of me." Danny said

"Is it standing behind Misty?" Tomo asks. Ash just shushed him.

"So uh Danny do you know where the Gym is?" Tracy asks.

Danny turns. "Sure I'll take you guys there." They've arrived at a gate at the foot of the mountain. They opened them up, but saw no arena. Just a normal area, but there was a ski lift.

"What kind of a gym is this?" Ash asks.

"Hey look a sign." Tracy walks over and reads it aloud. "Welcome challengers. To all who want to challenge the gym leader the challenger must climb the mountain."

They all looked up to see it going into the clouds. Tomo read the rest. "Trainers must make it there on there own. Pokemon are prohibited. Any use of Pokemon will cause the trainer to be disqualified."

Tracy finished. "Those who are not challengers will take the cable car to the top."

Ash was staring up the mountain. "I have to climb all the way up there?, he then smirked. "I knew this would be interesting."

'You know Ash this could be interesting training for you know who.' Mewtwo said sending the thought to his head.

Ash grinned. 'Mewtwo, am I glad I met you.'

As Tomo, Tracy, and Misty went to the Cable Car Ash let out Pikachu. "Ok listen up I have a challenge where I have to climb this mountain and I've decided you get to experience the challenge with me."

Pikachu looks at how high it was. "Pika?!"

"Oh and by the way help is not allowed so you're on your own." Ash said walking up.

"Wow you must really believe in your Pokemon to have him take the challenge with you." Danny said.

"Let's just say this one needs to push himself." Ash said starting to climb up the mountain.

"You say so." Danny said climbing up after him. Pikachu started climbing after the two.

As they were climbing after a few hours Ash and Danny were admiring the view when Pikachu climbed up exhausted.

"About time you get up here.",Ash huffed and Pikachu collapses. "Well we're almost to the top you just have to make it through the snow." Danny said

At the top was snow and the cold snowy wind was blowing fiercely.

Pikachu shudders. Ash was walking through the snow, he shuttered a bit. He looks back to see Pikachu shivering. Pikachu fell to the ground Ash sighs walks over. "Alright close enough." He picks Pikachu up and carries him the rest of the way.

Up on the top, Tracy, Misty and Tomo were in blankets, waiting for the two. "Hey!" They look to see Ash walking towards them with Danny close behind.

"They did it!" Tracy said as they run over to them.

"Are you ok bro?",Tomo asks him.

Ash nodded. "I'm good.",he said still carrying Pikachu.

"I have to say Ash that was quite impressive, you passed." Danny said.

"Passed?",Ash asks. "Wait a minute..this was a test?"

"We kinda figured it out when nobody else was up here." Tracy said.

"He's not a trainer bro. He's the gym leader!",Tomo said as Ash looks at Danny in surprise.

"Yep I'm the Gym Leader and a member of the Orange Crew I hope you're ready Ash." Danny smiles.

He shook out his stupor. "Well I am ready as ever. How do things go around here?"

"Well Ash the match is decided in best of 3 win 2 of them and you get the Sea Ruby Badge." Danny said holding the Badge up. Ash nodded in agreement.

"First we'll see who can freeze a geyser the fastest.",Danny said as two geysers appeared.

"That means this will be a battle of Ice Attacks." Tracy said

"I choose you Nidoqueen!" Danny yells. The purple armor like Pokemon bellowed.

"Aurora, come on out!",Ash yelled and Aurora appeared.

Both Pokemon appeared in front of the geysers.

"Use Ice Beam!",they both said. Both Pokemon fire Ice Beam and start freezing the hot water. At first they seem evenly matched.

"Come on Aurora." Ash said

"Nidoqueen Maximum Power!" Danny yells as Nidoqueen freezes the geyser all the way to the top. The others were shocked.

"Well looks like I win the first round.",Danny smiles.

Aurora finished hers and was tired. She felt bad for loosing but then Ash pets her.

"It's ok girl. You tried your best.",he smiles.

Next they were in front of a sign that had schematics for an ice sled.

"The next round will be sculpting that ice whoever makes this ice sled using only 3 Pokemon wins. So Ash do you know which 3 Pokemon you're gonna use?" Danny asks

Ash nodded. "I sure do.", he used Champ, Rune and Torch.

"Understood. I'm using Machoke, Scyther and Nidoqueen.",Danny said.

The sculpture contest was now underway. Danny's team worked in perfect sync sculpting the ice. Champ chopped the half the geyser and Rune lifted the ice up with Psychic.

"Ok Torch do it." Ash smiled.

Torch launched a Flamethrower melting the ice to look exactly like the blueprints. "Well Danny, looks like I won round 2.",Ash said.

"Yeah and it looks like you beat me without even trying. Danny said

Soon they were on the edge on the mountain at a starting line.

"I'm worried, excited, and jealous that Ash is doing this." Tomo said.

"I understand the worried and excited part, but jealous?",Tracy asks.

"It's a sled ride all the way down to the beach I want a turn!"

He and Misty sighed. "Oy vey.",they said.

They looked at the Pokemon with in the sleds with them. For this test they need two Pokemon to act as weight balances and one to steer. For Ash he had Rattle, Rune, and steering was Alpha. On Danny's side he had Geodude, Electrode, and steering was Scyther. They waited for the stoplight turn red and then yellow and finally green. Ash, Danny and their Pokemon began sledding down the mountain.

"Let's take the cable car and meet them at the bottom." Tracy said as they ran over.

Danny was having excellent control over his sled while Ash was having trouble figuring out which direction Alpha should steer and almost went spinning out of control if Rune didn't stop the spinning with Psychic.

"Ok, let's a different approach, Alpha, steer to the right!",Ash said.

"Ivy!",he nodded and turned the other way.  
Soon they were back in the race and catching up to Danny.

"Rune get ready to make us fly!" Ash said as they were approaching a rock that was at an angle.

"Kir!",he nodded and at the right moment his eyes flashed blue and lifted them above the rock with psychic.

Danny looks up to see the shadow of the sled going over him. "He's good."

Ash slams into the ground and keeps going as they near the bottom they change from snow to dirt.

It was at this time Ash's sled was beginning to fall apart, because of the rocks.  
Luckily because he was losing so much his his sled he was able to move faster than before and speeds toward the finish line and crashes into the ocean behind it and creates a rainbow.

"Ash won!"

"That was a rough ride." Ash groaned as he and his Pokemon got out of the water.

"Ash you chose your Pokemon well and you won 2 out of 3 it is with great pleasure that I award you the Sea Ruby Badge." Danny said handing him the badge.

He looked at him and then the badge, Ash grins and held it. The Sea-Ruby Badge was a white oyster shell shape badge, with a small green gemstone on it. "Thanks Danny!"

"That was great." Tracy said.

"So cool." Tomo said

"Yeah, but...Danny lost." Misty groaned.

The boys fell anime style. As the sun set Danny waved goodbye as they all climbed on Aurora and left for the next island.

* * *

Ash and the group were still riding on Aurora as they come across a couple of islands.

"Hey we're coming across the grapefruit islands!",Tracy said.

"Grapefruit islands?",Misty asks. Tracey nods.

"All the islands are covered with grapefruit groves, they should be getting ripe right about now."

Little did they know a certain round Pokemon was floating right behind them.

As they landed they looked up in the tree. There they saw grapefruits that were bigger then they're normal size.

"Look at the size of them!",Ash was amazed.

Tomo climbs up and picks one. "I bet they'll taste delicious."

"Stop Thieves!" They all turned to see a The voice belonged to a green haired woman, holding a stick and had on an angry face. "Drop the grapfruit!"

They all panic as she swings the stick at them, luckily Ash blocks it with his backpack.  
"Please listen this is just one big misunderstanding!" Ash said.

"Yeah we just came on the island not too long ago!",Tomo agrees.

"We didn't come to steal anything!" Misty said

"We're not Grapefruit thieves honest!" Tracy said.

Soon the woman apologized for her actions. "Sorry about that earlier."

"We thought Grapefruits grew by themselves." Ash said.

"We didn't know they belonged to anyone, we should've asked." Misty said

"It was our fault." Tracy apologized

"My bad." Tomo said.

She nodded. "It's quite alright. We all worked hard to care for these grapefruit, so there was no way we couldn't let them be taken away.",she said.

Misty held up the grapefruit. "How did you manage to make them big anyway?"

"It takes a lot of work and quite a bit of love. Every winter we wrap straw around the trees to protect them from the cold, spray them with insect repellent, and weed them. But all that hard work pays off when the Grapefruit blossoms bloom then we bring in Butterfree from all over to pollinate the blossoms then after watering and caring for all of them they start to bare fruit."

"I see.",Tracy said understanding.

"Ruby!",they heard a man come running to them. "Ruby! The theif struck again!"

Ruby stands up. "If we hurry we can catch them!"

Ash looks at them. "Guys lets help." They agreed and followed after Ruby. In the forest, many trees and branches were tored. Not a grapefruit in site.

"This is disgusting!" Ash said.

"Who would do such a horrible thing?!" Misty asks

"Hey over here! Bring help!" A worker said

"Where is he?" Ruby asks

"Not he Ruby, it!" He points and everyone is shocked to see a Snorlax eating the grapefruit.

"A Snorelax?!",Ash said and got his Pokedex.

 ** _"Snorelax, the Sleeping Pokemon. Snorlax isn't satisfied until it's eaten about 900 pounds of food each day, once it is full it promptly goes to sleep."_**

"Snorlax it's more than any other Pokemon." Tracy groaned

"At this rate he'll eat every grapefruit on the island." Tomo groans as well.

"What do we do?"

The men tried to push Snorelax away, but it swatted them away.

"How did Snorlax even get here?" Ruby asks

"Who cares how it got here if you don't hurry he'll eat all the grapefruit!" Ash said. They knew he was right so they tried to take off every grapefruit off but Snorelax had the upperhand and ate every single grapefruit on the island.

"Well on the bright side Snorlax can't get to any of your other Grapefruit groves." Tracy said

"At there's that good news." Ruby said

"Uh guys." Tomo points to Snorlax who was looking at the other island and stretching his limbs.

"You don't think Snorelax is gonna swim to the other island right?",Ash asks Misty.

"No way something that big couldn't possibly swim all the way there." Misty said when Snorlax jumps into the water and starts swimming the Butterfly shocking everyone.

"You were saying?",Ash sweatdropped.

"Well that explains how it got here in the first place." Tracy said.

"We have to stop it!",Ruby said. They all got an a boat to get to the 2nd island before Snorelax can.

When they arrive they see Snorlax gobbling down fruit faster than the workers can collect. As they try everything to get Snorlax to stop they get called to the Warehouse, but when they arrive they see all the workers were asleep and had scribbles all over their faces.

"There's one thing in the world that scribbles like that." Ash said

Tomo gulps. "Jigglypuff."

"Wait a minute. What if we had Jigglypuff put Snorlax to sleep?" Misty suggests.

"That seems like a great idea...but what about us?"

"Ash you're gonna have to try to stay awake long enough to catch Snorlax." Tracy said

He sighed. "I'll try..."

As Snorlax makes his way to the warehouses the gang gets everything set up for Jigglypuff.

"Ok everything is set. Now all we need is our star."

"Jigglypuff! Jigglypuff! Jigglypuff!" They chanted over and over until Jigglypuff sees the stage and runs over.

"Jigglypuff, please sing for us?",Misty asks.

"Let's hear that song." Tracy said

As Jigglypuff starts to sing everyone becomes drowsy, Ash manages to snap out of it and run to Snorlax who was starting to feel drowsy.

"Ok I've only got one shot better make it count." He pulled out the Pokeball. "Fern, I choose you!", Fern appears and jumps right in front of Snorlax.

"Don't hold back Fern! Ancientpower!"

Fern shoots out rocks at Snorelax as he was pelted and hits the trees. Ash took his chance. "Pokeball, go!",

The ball sucked Snorelax in. The ball wiggles and then clicks. "That takes care of one problem." He rubs his eyes as the effects of Sing kicks in and Fern falls asleep.

Ash walks over to the stage. "Hey Jigglypuff!"

Jigglypuff stopped singing and looked at Ash. "Jiggly?" Ash walks over drowsy.

"We...have been doing this dance for a long time now, you following us *yawns* and I am tired of it."

"Jigglypuff?",It said.

Ash takes out a Pokeball. "I'm going to offer a deal... how would you like to come with us?"

It's eyes widen. "Jiggly?!"

"Listen I know you like to sing, but we keep falling asleep and you get mad and it's not our fault. Sleep is supposed to be used in battles and plus I think you are *yawn*..a nice Pokemon."

Jigglypuff smiles and bounces off the stage to Ash. "Oh I'm going to sleep soundly after this." Ash sighed.

Jigglypuff taps the Pokeball and goes in. Immediately after Ash passes out from the song.

After a few minutes of snoozing, they all woke up. "Hey, Snorelax is gone.",Ruby yawns.

"And hey we don't have doodles on our faces!",Tomo said feeling his cheeks. Ash walks over with Fern.

"Hey Ash what happened?" Tracy asks

He yawned. "The goal was one Pokemon I got two."

"Two? You don't mean you-".Misty's eyes widen.

Ash grins and holds up Jigglypuff's microphone/marker. "I did." He takes a Pokeball and out appears Jigglypuff.

"Jiggly!",it cheered.

"Guys, meet Melody.",he greeted. Jigglypuff smiles liking the new name.

"And what about Snorelax?",Ruby asks.

Ash takes out his ball. "I think I'll name this big guy here..Tank."

"Well if Melody sings in battle you're opponent won't be able to do a thing...,but then again neither will the audience." Tracy said.

"I'll keep that in mind Trac.",Ash nodded.

"I can't thank you all enough for this if it wasn't for you we wouldn't have a single grapefruit left." Ruby smiled.

"Well if it wasn't for you I wouldn't catch Snorelax and Jigglypuff.",Ash chuckles.

"We're just glad everything worked out."

"I have something for you all, they're candy grapefruit peels." Ruby hands a bag to Misty.

"Thanks Ruby.",Misty smiles and feeds one to Togepi.

A worker comes running over. "Ruby you're not gonna believe this, but there are trees growing wherever Snorlax went."

They saw what the worker said was true. Small tree flowers were starting to sprout."This is amazing! I've never seen anything like this before." Ruby said

"Maybe Snorlax has some special ability to make the trees grow back." Tracy said.

"And who knows, next year we might have a huge horde of grapefruit.",Ruby said.

"I hope so.",

Soon as the sunsets, Ruby and the workers were now saying goodbye to the gang as they sail to their next adventure.

* * *

A few days after they all left the grapefruit islands, the group headed to Moro Island, where they heard about a long lost Orange League trophy on a ship that was guarded by the trainer's ghost Pokemon, they then headed to Murcott island where they found an injured Scyther. They healed into and found out that it was dethroned by its pack. Tracy decided to catch it and the Pokemon was now his.

They were now on Mandrid island.

The group was currently watching Ash in a battle against a trainer.

"Melody Double Slap!" Melody jumps up and slaps Butterfree to the ground.

"Butrerfree hang in there and use Psybeam!",The trainer said.

"Melody take a deep breath!" Melody inflates and dodges the attack. Butterfree shoots psybeam but missed.

"Now Rollout!" Jigglypuff exhales and starts spinning slamming into Butterfree from above.

"Wow knew that besides a singer Melody knew how to battle." Misty said.

Tracy and Smeargle began sketching the battle. Tomo looked at the drawing. "How do you two keep getting the details?"

"You just gotta pay close attention, even to the smallest detail." Tracy said

"Smear.",he nodded.

"Now Melody, finish with Double-Edge!",Ash said. Jigglypuff glowed and tackled Butterfree with great force. The butterfly fell to the ground and fainted.

"Yeah we did it!" Ash cheered

"Jiggly!" Melody cheers from having won her first battle.

The trainer returns Butterfree and walks off.

Ash pets Melody. "That was an awsome first battle Melody. Good job!"

"Jiggly!"

"I can't believe how many battles Ash has had since we got here." Tracy said

"Yeah he's really been improving.",Misty smiles.

"Well guys now that that's over who's up for getting some food? I'm starving." Ash said holding his stomach.

"But sometimes, he still be the same.",she giggles.

They all headed to a nearby cafe. Everyone was eating food when Tracy comes over.

"Hey guys I figured out why there are so many trainers here."

"Why?" Tomo asks.

Tracy hands them a paper with a woman with glasses and red-purpleish hair on it. Misty's eyes widen and snactched the paper. "Oh my god! Lorelei!",she squeled.

Everyone holds their ears in pain.

"I guess she's a fan." Ash said

"Who wouldn't be she's one of the greatest trainers in the world and she only uses Water Pokemon! She's my hero!" Misty said with stars in her eyes.

"I'm a hero?",they heard a voice. They all turned and gasped as they were now face to face with Lorelei of the Elite 4.

"Oh my god it's her!" Misty yelled.

"It's Lorelei!" Tracy said

"A member of the Elite 4 right in front of us." Tomo said in awe.

Ash stared at her with with astonishment. He had a small blush on his face. Mainly because of her beauty. Tracy and Misty walk up to her.

"I'm Tracy and she's Misty!"

"I could really use some tips about my Water Pokemon!" Misty said but Lorelei walks past them and walks right to Togepi.

"Well aren't you a cutie.",She pets it. Togepi chirped.

"I don't think she knows we're alive.",Ash said sweatdropping.

"You're now figuring that out?",Tomo asks sweatdropping too. She then walks over to the fence and looks up at the sun.

"Uh you okay miss?" Tracy asks.

"The sun feels like an old friend." Lorelei said

"It does." Tracy asks.

Misty stepped up. "We saw the flier about your lecture, I can't wait to hear your talk!",She said excitedly.

Lorelei shushed her. "Listen.",the wind blew past her. "The wind is speaking."

They sweatdropped. "Um..is she like this all the time?",Ash whispers to Tracy.

"I think we need a translator." Tracy said.

"From the way she speaks, it sounds like she really loves nature.",Tomo said. "I can relate with her."

"Well since she's here what do you say we go with her to her lecture and battle demonstration? Maybe we can learn something there." Ash said

"Jiggly! Jigglypuff!"

"Togepirri!"

They turn to see a yellow Pokemon with what looks like a spark plug on his head stealing food from Melody and Togepi.

"Bibibi!",it snickers and eats both food in one gulp.

"Hey what's the big idea?!" Misty yells

"What is that thing?" Tomo asks as Ash takes out his Pokedex.

 ** _"Elekid, the Electric Pokemon. It generates electricity by whirling its arms. However, it can't store the energy it makes._** "

Melody inflates in anger and takes out her Microphone/marker.

"No Melody! Let me handle this!",Tomo tells her.

"You got a plan Tomo?" Tracy asks

Tomo nodded. "I'm gonna catch it. Nidorino Horn Attack!" He throws a Pokeball and Nidorino knocks Elekid off the table and down to the beach. The others watched the battle underway. Even Lorelei watched this.

Elekid grew furious. It spinned its arms around and its ears used Shock wave, which shocks Nidorino.

"Nidorino Double Kick!" Nidorino jumps and kicks Elekid with both his feet. Elekid got back up and used Brick Break.

"Poison Jab!",Nidorino's horn glowed purple and combined with Brick Break.

Both Pokemon were breathing heavily as they struggle to get up. Elekid charges up electricity and uses Thunder.

"Break through it with Horn Drill!"

Nidorino's horn spinned as he went through the electric attack and then hits Elekid. The electric type hits the ground and fainted.

"Pokeball go!",Tomo threw the ball at it. Elekid was sucked in. The ball wiggles three times until it clicked.

Tomo picks it up. "We did it!"

Ash claps him on the back. "Look at you getting creative with your moves."

Tomo smiles. "I learned from the best big bro." Ash chuckled and ruffles his hair.

Lorelei looks at the two brothers and smiles.

Later that day..

They were all at Lorelei's lecture and battle demonstration and her Pokemon wiped the floor with all of her opponents.

"Woah! I never knew she was THIS tough!",Ash exclaimed

"Lorelei's the coolest!" Misty yells.

Her Slowbro used Ice Punch on a trainer's Victrebell, making it faint while being frozen.

"Aw Victreebell!",the trainer said trying to break her Pokemon out.

"Amazing she took them all out with just one attack." Tomo said.

"Well she is an one of the members of the elite four.",Tracy said. "They're really strong trainers."

Ash looks at her and Slowbro.

After the battles everyone was leaving. Lorelei thanked her Pokemon for excellent session.

"Ms. Lorelei!",She heard Ash's voice as she saw them coming towards her.

"That was amazing lecture!",Misty complimented her.

"You were incredible out there!" Tomo said

"I learned so much just about choosing the right moves and Pokemon from today." Tracy said.

She smiles sincerely. "Well I'm glad you all learned from this."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you're a totally different person when you battle." Tracy said.

"Yeah. Do you have like a different personality?",Ash asks with curiosity.

"We all behave in different ways when were in different situations it's just as simple as that." She said.

"What's yours?",Tracy asks.

"I try to behave like water."

"What do you mean?" Ash asks

"When I'm not battling I try to go with the flow, but when it starts I become as unforgiving as Ice and then I go right back and flow on." Lorelei smiled

"I think I understand.",Ash said.

"Oh?",she asks him. "Well tell me young man, how do you behave when you are in a battle?"

"I go in there with everything I've got and make sure not to have any regrets when battling even when I lose."

"He's the telling truth mam. After watching him compete in the Indigo League, he's growned into an amazing trainer.",Misty tells her. Tomo and Tracy nodded.

"Impressive and I saw earlier today that you pass your knowledge onto others."

"Oh.",Ash blushes in embarresment and rubs the back of his head. "Well I help train my brother now and then."

"I see tell me Tomo do you think Ash is a good teacher?"

"No I don't..he's an awesome teacher! He showed what being a trainer's about, how to battle, to me he's one of the very and if not the best trainers there are!"

"I can see he's also taught you something very important."

"What?" Tomo asks

"The strength that comes from inside, that strength you can share with your Pokemon." Lorelei said.

Tomo let that sink in his mind. 'Strength I share..'

"Ash has taught you that the bond between a trainer and his Pokemon is a trainer's greatest strength."

Tomo smiles as he looks at his older brother. "I'm glad you're my teacher bro.",he said.

Ash messed up his hair again. "And I'm glad your my student kiddo."

"Maybe someday Ash when you become a great trainer we'll have our own battle." Lorelei smiles.

Ash nodded. "Can't wait for that day Lorelei."

"If you're competing in the Orange League I would recommend going to Trovita Island next."

"We are and thanks for the lecture.",Ash said.

"I wish you all the best of luck." Lorelei said

They said goodbye to the elite 4 member as they headed now to Trovita island.

* * *

To Be Continued..

* * *

So Ash obtained his 2 Orange League badge, caught a Snorelax and Jigglypuff, they met with an Elite 4 member, Tracy got a Scyther and Tomo got an Elekid. What will happen next? I don't know, gotta wait till next chapter. And Yes, I will be doing movie 2 but it wiill be after Ash gets his 4th badge.

You know the drill: Favorite, Follow and Review this story. Give the original author the love and support and I will see you guys in the next update.

Peace.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 14

 ** _Ash's Pokemon:_**

Fearow:Talon (male)

Gyarados: Mystic (female)

Cloyster: Gem (female)

Arbok: Naga (female)

Primeape: Champ (male)

Pinsir: Spike (male)

Beedrill: Videl (female) mothers pokemon

Sandslash: Quake (male)

Clefable: Tinker (female)

Persian: Bastet (female)

Espeon: Evlon (female)

Nidoran: Queen (female) mothers pokemon

Steelix:Diamond (female)

Poliwrath: Wav (male)

Ivysaur: Alpha (male)

Charizard: Torch (male)

Warturtle: Shades (male)

Squirtle: Munch (male) mothers pokemon

Kingler: Crush (male)

Magmar: Volcan (male)

Gyarados: Triton (male)

Slowpoke: Oni (male)

Kingdra: Spirit (male)

Tangrowth: Fern (female)

Kirlia: Rune (male)

Cubone: Rattle (male)

Gengar: Sly (male)

Golduck: Einstein (male)

Muk: Grim (male)

Magnemite: Sparks (male)

Rapidash:Dash (female)

Tauros: Rodeo (male)

Rhyhorn: Pazder (male)

Parasect: Spura (female) mothers pokemon

Doduo: Trio (male)

Venonat: Rura (female)

Goldeen: Koi (female) mothers pokemon

Dragonair: Marine (female)

Pikachu: Small One (female)

Eevee: Ebon (male)

Aerodactyl: Arrow (female)

Kabutops: Shredder (male)

Omastar: Nova (female)

Mewtwo(Male)

Pikachu (Male)

Lapras: Aurora (Female)

Snorelax (Tank)

Jigglypuff (Melody)

 ** _Tomo's Pokemon:_**

Tauros (Male)

Nidorino (Male)

Venonat (Male)

Pinsir (Male)

Scyther (Male)

Poliwag (Male)

Kabuto (Female)

Omanyte(Male)

Venusaur (Clone)

Elekid (Male)

 ** _Misty's Pokemon:_**

Staryu

Starmie

Goldeen (Female)

Gloom (Female)

Squirtle (Male)

Tentacool (Male)

Krabby (Female)

Slowpoke (Male)

Psyduck (Male)

Gyarados (Male)

Togepi (Male)

Blastoise (Clone)

 ** _Tracy's Pokemon:_**

Venonat (Male)

Marill (Female)

Smeargle (Male)

Scyther (Male)

Ash is a ladies man... Has more girls than Brock will ever get. ;)

* * *

The group are walking down the road to the next gym when they arrive at the city of Trovtopolis, but as they are walking the road gives out from below them and they fall into a cavern. They were all now on some rubble on the ground. Ash was the first to get up. "Ugh...what happened?",he groans, "Please tell me those Team Rocket idiots aren't back." Tomo groans.

"They can't be.",Misty gets up groaning as well.

"Help! Help!" Tracy yells as his face is trapped under rubble

"Hang on Trac!",They pulled him out. "You ok?",Ash asks. "Yeah thanks a lot."

Tracy said with dirt all over his face.

Misty looks own the cavern. "Hey what's over there?"

They all look to see a tunnel. They went through it and out but then realized they were in a sewer.

"A sewer?",Tomo asks.

"Well then we're in luck all we have to do is find a man hole cover and climb out of here." Tracy said and instantly they all smiled

They walked down to find a manhole, but then something taps Tomo's shoulder. "Cut it out Big Bro I'm fine." It taps his shoulder again. "Hey cut it out!" He turns only to see nobody was behind him.

"What's up Tomo?" Ash said from in front of him. "Huh? You were in front of me?",Tomo asks.

"Yeah?",Ash asks.

"Then what was tapping my shoulder?"

Misty turns around and screams. "Tomo! There's a monster right behind you!"

Tomo turns and he screamed as he saw a two giant vines coming from the water. "What is that?!"

"Run!" Tracy yells

They try to make a break for it, but the vines wrap around Tomo. "Ash!"

Ash turns around. "Tomo!" He runs to grab his little brother's hand, but the vines pull Tomo underwater.

"TOMO, NO!",Ash yelled. He was about to go under the water but Misty and Tracy held him back.

"Don't Ash! It'll get you too!",Tracy said.

"I'M NOT GONNA LEAVE TOMO DOWN THERE! LET GO OF ME!" Ash struggles to get free when a manhole opens above them.

"Do I hear somebody down there?" Officer Jenny asks popping her head in.

"It's Officer Jenny." Tracy smiles.

"Can you get us out of here please?!",Misty begged.

"That sewer is very dangerous I'll lower a rope down!" Officer Jenny said

"Oh thank goodness." Tracy said

"B-but Tomo...",Ash said looking at the water.

"Ash once we get up there we'll get help, we are not going to leave Tomo down there." Tracy said putting his hand on his shoulder. Ash knew they were right. He climbed up the rope, while looking back at the sewer.

However, instead of getting help they were immediately thrown in jail. "I don't get it, why are we throwned in jail?",Tracy asks.

"Yeah there's something funny going on here." Misty said.

Suddenly the door opens and Officer Jenny reveals herself. "Well you're all free to go."

Ash gets up. "Why were we throwned in here? We didn't do anything."

"I'm sorry, but some strange things have been happening." Officer Jenny said when an overweight man in an orange suit walks in.

"I hope you're not releasing them officer."

"Sorry Mayor but these three kids were on their way here to get to the gym on Trovita island.",Officer Jenny tells him.

"I can't have news of this getting out, better keep them locked up til next week." He said.

"I can't hold them if they haven't committed a crime Mr. Mayor."

The guy growled. "Fine, but you cannot say a word to anyone about the creature down in the sewer."

"And why not?! That thing pulledy brother in the water!",Ash said to him. "And I'm not leaving here until I find him!"

Officer Jenny gasps in shock.

"Say another word and I'll have you all arrested for threatening the safety of this town!" The Mayor said

"Mr. Mayor this is serious we can't ignore this issue any longer." Officer Jenny said. The mayor growls.

"What's the problem?",Tracey asks.

"We've numerous reports of a creature reaching out of the sewers."

"Like what we saw?" Tracy asks

"So far all it's been is just stolen food, no serious injuries, but the mayor says we have to keep this hidden if people found out about the creature we'd have a panic on our hands because we'd never be able to find it."

"Why not?"

"They're almost 500,000 sewers under the city and more then 5,000 manholes.",Jenny said.

"That's why we have to be quiet about this, there's an election next week and if people find out I've been letting a monster roam in the sewers I'll be ruined!" The Mayor said

"But if all it takes is food why would it take Tomo?" Misty asks

Suddenly the door opens to reveal Nurse Joy. "Mayor, i heard what you plan on doing!",she said not happy.

"This is not your business Nurse Joy.",the mayor turns.

"What's he planning on doing?" Tracy asks

"Instead of finding the creature so we can study it the mayor is planning on sending a SWAT team down to eliminate it." Nurse Joy said

They glared at the Mayor. "How could you?!"

"There's no plan it's only speculation!" The Mayor said trying to get outta trouble.

Officer Jenny stands up. "Mr. Mayor what you're planning is illegal!"

"ENOUGH! I am the Mayor and I will choose to do as I see fit!" He yells

Ash growls, he wanted to punch the fat man so bad, but didn't want to cause any trouble. "Well I say you'e doing a horrible job."

At the Pokemon Center Ash called Professor Oak.

"Tracy might be right Ash there could be a new species of Pokemon or possibly one that has undergone mutation of some sort." He said

"But Professor what about Tomo?" Ash asks

"Well that's what worries me something must be-" Suddenly Delia shoves him out of the way.

"LISTEN YOUNG MAN YOU ARE GOING DOWN THERE AND SAVING YOUR BROTHER THIS INSTANT!"

Ash flinched. "M-Mom?!"

Professor Oak moved back on screen. "Your mother was outside helping to feed the Pokemon when you called, I guess she heard everything."

"Well don't worry, I'm gonna find Tomo and get him back!",he said.

"You better young man!" She hangs up in anger.

"Your mom is frightening when she's angry." Tracy said

"Word of advice, never mess with her or her family.",Ash said.

"Is there any way we can convince that Mayor to do something?" Misty asks

"Not likely, with the election coming up the Mayor will do anything to cover up the creature." Nurse Joy said.

"Then we're gonna have to sneak into the sewer.",Ash said.

"The Mayor is assembling the SWAT Team, but I know another way you can get in." Nurse Joy said They found another way from the side of town where the water was coming out of. They had a flashlight as they went in.

"How are we going to find anything in this sewer?" Tracy asks

"Don't worry I had Professor Oak send me some of my Sewer experts." Ash said holding out two Pokeballs and out came Sparks and Grim.

"Grimm, Sparks, I need you guys to help me find Tomo down here.",Ash tells them.

They both nodded understanding what needed to be done. Sparks lights up so they can see clearly and Grim starts searching the water. The stopped at a dead end. "Now what?",Misty asks.

"Muk! Muk!" They all look to see the tunnel still going even though the wall has stopped.

"Guys is that where we gotta go to find Tomo?" Tracy asks They both nod.  
"Thanks you guys, we'll take it from here.",Ash returns them.

"D-Do we really have dive down there?",Misty gulps.

"We have no choice.",Ash said. They all jump into the water and swim through it, when they reach the other end Ash immediately sees the two vines.

"Dah!"he yelled. But it lifted him up.

"Ash!" He looks to see Tomo unharmed and happy to see him. "Tomo!",Ash hugged him. "I was so worried about you! Are you OK?!"

"I'm fine." Tomo smiled

"But what about the creature?" Misty asks

"Creature? You mean him?" Tomo points to a Bulbasaur that was twice the size of a normal one.

"A Bulbasaur?",Ash asks. "That's what took you?"

"Yeah I guess the big fella was just lonely down here and wanted a friend." Tomo said

"Bulba Saur." It nodded,

Tracy looks at the collar. "Hey, look at the collar. Isn't this the mayor's trademark?"

"Huh?" Ash looks at it. "That means...this is the Mayor's Bulbasaur."

"What kind of person would leave a Pokemon in the sewer?" Tomo asks.

"I can think of someone..",Misty growls.

Suddenly they hear rumbling. "Hey uh Ash you don't think that Mayor was crazy enough to actually go through with his plan to seal all the manholes do you?" Tracy asks

"By crazy you mean ridicously stupid then yes.",Ash said.

"Oh." They all said until they immediately realized what was going to happen and panicked.

Back on the surface, the mayor was taking a bath.

"Well now that that creature problem is over I should win re election in a landslide." Suddenly he hears rumbling. "That sound?" Suddenly a geyser shoots out from under his bath and everyone washes outside his house. The mayor landed outside and in front of the gang.

"So not only are you a horrible mayor, but also a horrible trainer.",Ash said glaring at him.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Maybe he looks familiar." Ash points to his Bulbasaur.

"Bulba?" He looks at the Bell with his initial and remembers what he did to it. "I remember that's the Bulbasaur I let float into the sewer because it wasn't evolving." He said. The big Bulbasaur lifted the Mayor into the air with its vines. "Hey! Put me down right this isnant!"

"How could you do something like that to your own Pokemon?!" Misty said

"And even though you got rid of it all those years ago he's still happy to see you!" Tracy said

"You don't deserve a Pokemon as loyal as Bulbasaur!" Tomo said, Many of the townsfolk appeared and saw the mayor. Some were covering their children's eyes and laughing.

"Oh please put me down!" He begged

"Not until you apologize!" Misty said

"I am the mayor of this city and I will not apologize to a Pokemon!",He said stubbornly. The Mayor's SWAT Team arrives. "Mr. Mayor are you alright sir?"

"This Pokemon is holding me hostage!" He yells

"Prepare to fire!" They all readied their weapons.

"Oh no you don't! Tauros, Takedown!",Tomo said. His bull came and bulldoze all the units away. Bulbasaur seeing what his former owner was going to do to him uses his vines to send the Mayor flying into the statue of himself.

"And good riddance!",Ash yelled at him.

At the Pokemon center, They were calling professor Oak about what it really was.

"So you see Professor, what the thing really was a giant Bulbasaur.",Ash said.  
"Well that is an interesting story Ash I'm just glad to hear everyone's alright." Professor Oak smiles

"So what's going to happen to Bulbasaur?" Delia and Tomo smiled. "We're giving him to you mom."

This shocked her. "Me?"

"Yeah, 2 reasons. One Bulbasaur really needs an owner after his old one was a complete jerk and the other was an apology for getting Tomo kidnapped in the first place.",Ash said.

"Well I am happy you saved him and that Bulbasaur does look like he needs a good home...I'd be happy to take care of him." Delia smiles

"Great.",Ash said and bows to Bulbasaur. "You're about to have a nice owner."

"Bulbasaur!",it said happily. Ash catched it.

Tomo smiles as Ash puts Bulbasaur in the transporter. "Mom is going to love him."

"Hope you love him mom.",Ash said. "By the way Ash where are you all heading to next?" Nurse Joy asks

"We're going to Trovita Island." Ash said

"Well you're in luck we have a ferry that'll take you to island that'll only take a few minutes."

"Awsome.",he smiles.

"Let's get you that third badge." Tomo smiles

"I'll take you all to the ferry." Officer Jenny said.

"Alright thanks.",Ash said. And with the case of the mysterious sewer monster behind them Ash heads toward his 3 Orange League badge ready for another victory.

* * *

As they group rode the ferry toward Trovita Island they notice the unique Spikes surrounding the island.

"What are those Spikes?" Ash asks

"They're rocks who formed millions of years ago when Trovita Island rose out of the Ocean." Tracy said

"I wonder what the Trovita gym's like?",Misty wondered.

"Who knows, it always be something completely different.",Ash said.

Tomo then notices something in the water. "Hey look!" They saw a little girl with a Seel crying for help.

"She's drowning!" Tracy said

"We gotta help her!" Misty said. She lets out her her Squirtle and Krabby. "Squirtle, Krabby help get that girl!"

Squirtle and Krabby swam as fast as they can and pulls the girl and her Seel out of harm's way back toward Ash and Aurora.  
"Are you ok?",Ash asks.

"Uh-huh. I'm fine.",she said.

"Why were out so far in the water?",Misty asks.

"I was playing on the beach with Seel when the current pulled us out."

"You need to be careful in the ocean. The currents can be dangerous so always have someone around you ok?",Misty asks. The girl nods.

As they all arrive on the docks a group of people come running over. " There she is!"

"Mari!" A boy in a white vest and red hair runs over. Mari ran up to the boy and they hugged. "Thank goodness you're ok! Never go swimming alone again!",he said. He walks over to them. "I can't thank you enough for saving my sister."

"We were happy to do it." Ash smiles

The brother walks over to Misty. "May I ask you name?"

"I'm Misty.",she said.

"Misty...you're amazing.",He said.

"Huh?" They all said.

The guy snaps his fingers and bouquets of flowers and music appear. "Misty if I may?" He grabs her hand and they dance.

"What the?" Tracy asks shocked of what is happening.

"Who is this guy?",Ash asks.

"And is really making a move on Misty?",Tomo asks

"Misty it's clear that your a skilled Water Pokemon trainer. I'd be honored if you stayed here awhile and trained the trainers at my gym."

"Gym?",she gasps. "You're the Trovita Island gym leader?!",She asks with shocked.

He nodded. "Yes, is it such a shock?"

"He's the gym leader?",Ash said not believing it.

"Well my big bro is here to have a gym battle." Tomo said but he ignores it and continues dancing with Misty.

"Uh..you paying attention?" Ash asks

"Yeah big bro he came all the way here for a gym battle." Mari said They stopped dancing and looks at them. "It isn't polite to stop a private conversation. You're really being rude."

"We're not being rude you are!" Tomo said.

"Not rude, Rudy now what makes you think you can beat me?"

Ash shows him his badges. "Does this answer your question?"  
"Naturally I'd be happy to accept your challenge, but first you have to pass a little test first." Rudy said

"Trust me, I will.",Ash nodded.

"Good luck Ash." Mari said. "You're gonna need it to beat my brother Rudy."

"How is that wishing him luck?",Tomo asks Tracy.

"She is technically wishing him luck, she just has more faith in her brother than in Ash." Tracy said

"Well sorry Mari but my brother is gonna beat your brother.",Tomo tells her.

"We'll just see about that."

They soon were on a motorboat with Ash being the only one standing.

"I'll agree to challenge you Ash, but only if you get your Pokemon to knock down all of the targets that come our way." Rudy explained.

"Got it!",Ash said.

A target appeared. "Alpha Razor Leaf!"

"Ivy!",Alpha sliced the target.

Ash looks back to see if Rudy was paying attention only to see he was still flirting with Misty. 'You have got to be kidding me.',He sweatdropped. Tracy was silently giving Rudy the stink eye.

'I can't believe this is happening now!',he thought angrilly.

"You're brother's a charmer..",Tomo said to Mari.

"Yeah he's pretty cool." Mari said

"My brother's cooler. Show her what you got Ash!" Tomo said

"Rattle! Sparks! Bonemerang and Thunderbolt!"  
Rattle threw his bone and smashed a few targets and Sparks fried the next few.

"Ha told ya!",Tomo smirked. Mari growled. "He still has a long way to go!",she tells him.

With the help of Alpha, Sparks and Rattle Ash destroys all the targets.

After the test at the Pokemon Center...

"Well Ash I'm a little surprised, but you passed my attack test." Rudy said as Tomo sticks his tongue out at Mari. She turns with a huff.

"Thanks, I had these guys for a while trained all of them.",he said.

"Tomorrow we'll have a battle win 2 out of the 3 and I'll give you the badge. Pick whichever three types you want and I'll use the same." Rudy said

"Got it Rudy. I pick Ground, Normal and Flying type.",he said.

Rudy walks over to Misty. "And as for you, would like to join us for dinner?"

"Please say yes! Rudy's a great cook!",Mari said.

"I don't know." Misty said

"We'd both be happy if you would." Rudy said

"Oh please say yes!" Mari begged

"Well alright." Misty said following themThis shocked the group.

"She didn't even say bye to us.",Ash said.

Tracy's eyes twitched as they walked away. Tomo looked at him. "Tracy, you ok? Your eyes twitching."

"I'm fine...come on let's go get something to eat." He turns around and storms off.

Both brothers look at each other. "You don't think?"

"Tracy..likes Misty?",Ash was slack jawed.

"This day just keeps getting crazier." Tomo said equally shocked

"Speaking of crazy, you and Mari?",he asks.

Tomo growls. "She thinks that fancy pants dancer of a brother is better than you he's just a smug loser like Gary!"

"Woah calm down bro.",Ash said to him. "Don't let her get under your skin. And besides you'll see me beat Rudy tomorrow right?"

Tomo takes a deep breath. "Right sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it." Ash chuckles. "Though you do have a point I bet you could take him down just as easy as me."

"Heck yeah I would!",he said.

They both laughed. "Come on let's go get some grub and then we'll call Professor Oak." Ash smiled. "Right behind ya.",he said and they headed to the cafeteria.

* * *

The next day while everyone watched from a hot air Balloon Ash and Rudy were on an arena by the sea.

"Get ready Rudy I'm here to win." Ash said

Rudy laughs. "Challenge accepted though you don't stand a chance of winning. Send out your Flying type and we'll get this started."

Ash smirked and pulls out a Pokeball. "I'm going with my starter, Talon, I choose you!",He threw out the Fearow. Talon screeched and saw Ash. He rubbed his head against Ash's. "Good to see you too buddy. Now let's win this!"

"Go Golbat!" Rudy throws out the evolved Bat Pokemon.

"And the first match is a flying type of Golbat vs. Fearow!" The announcer said

"Yeah! Beat him Rudy!" Mari cheered

Tomo growled. "Show no mercy Ash! Make this guy sorry he ever met you!"

They better be careful they don't fall off that rock."Tracy said. Misty stayed quiet as she watched the match.

"Talon Aerial Ace!" Talon flies in and strikes Golbat knocking it back.

"Golbat, use Air Cutter!",Golbat flapped his wings and slashes of air came towards Talon. "Steel Wing and break through it!" Talon's wings turn to Metal as he deflects the slashes of air, but a few get through.

"Use Cross Poison!", Golbat's fangs glowed dark purple and bit Talon's wing. Talon yells in pain as he becomes poisoned. "No! He's poisoned!",Tomo gasps.

"My brother is the greatest! No trainer in the world can beat him!" Mari cheers.

"Come on Talon! Fight through it!",Tracy yelled.

"Golbat finish this with one more Cross Poison!" Golbat flies in with it's teeth glowing.

Ash smirks. "Now Drill Peck!" Talon started spinning rapidly and striked Golbat with his beak. "What the?!", Rudy is shocked by the sudden comeback

"We're not done yet! Now Talon Fury Attack!" Golbat recieved peck after peck.

"Now finish it with Aerial Ace!" Talon dives down and smashes Golbat into the ground creating a cloud of dust. When it clears Golbat has swirly eyes.

"Golbat is unable to battle, Fearow wins!",the referee said. Everyone on Rudy's side was shocked including Mari. "My big brother lost..?"

"Told you, my brother's stronger than him.",Tomo said. "Right Misty?"

She snaps out of it. "Huh? Oh yeah."

"Something wrong usually when Ash wins you're right there cheering with me?" Tomo asks.

"No..it's just..complicated.",she said. Tracy looks at her. 'Rudy must've said something to her.'

"And now the second round will be Ground Type Pokemon!" The ref said

"Go Rattle!" Rattle appeared and got his bone ready like a baton.

"Go Sandslash!" Ruby throws out his Pokemon and instantly one of his guys turns on a stereo and he starts dancing. "Let's show these guys we mean business!"

"Rattle, Leer then Bone Club!"

"Sandslash Earthquake!" Sandslash jumps up and slams into the ground shaking everything up and breaking Rattle's leer.

"Cuuub-bone!" "Rattle!" Ash yells

"Now Brick Break back to back!" Sandlash slams his claws into rattle again and again, but the pattern is as if he's doing it to the rhythm of the music.

"Rattle's taking a beating!",Tracy gulps.

Yaaay! Go Rudy! Go Sandslash!" Mari cheers

Tomo growls. "Come on Rattle!"

Rattle stood up breathing heavily. "Hmm I'll give you credit Ash your Pokemon are tough, but this is my victory. Sandslash finish it!" Sandslash charges with its claws glowing.

"Rattle don't give up! Bone Club!" Rattle's eyes widen as he blocks the attack.

"Now use Bone Rush!",Ash said. Rattle knocks Sandslash back with his bone staff. "We are not giving up finish it with one more Bone Club!"

"Sandslash Brick Break!" Both Pokemon charged and striked each other. It appears to be a standoff until Rattle flinches.

Ash, Tracy, Misty and Tomo gasp. Rudy smirks until Sandslash falls over. He, his sister and the crew gasps.

"S-S-Sandslash is unable to battle, Cubone wins! And with two wins, the winner of the match is Ash Ketchum!"

"Yeah we did it! Way to go Rattle!" Ash cheers

Rattle gives the thumbs up when suddenly he starts to glow. Everyone was in awe as Rattle grew taller. The light then exploded to reveal Rattle was now wearing a larger skull on his head and a longer tail.

"Marowak!",he said

"Whoa Rattle evolved." Ash takes out his Pokedex.

 ** _"Marowak the Bone Keeper Pokemon and the evolved form of Cubone. Despite its small size, its offensive and defensive strength is impressive."_**

"You and Talon were awsome Rattle!",Ash said to him.

"Marowak." Rattle smiles.  
Later that day...

Everyone was at the beach. "Well Ash you beat me here's the Spike Shell Badge." Rudy hands the badge to him.

It was a yellow spiked shell with a pink gemstone in it. Ash takes it. "Thanks Rudy, and you battled pretty good."

"Thanks." He then leans into whisper. "Though I think between you and me we should've let our younger siblings settle it."

Ash sighed. "You too huh?"

He points to the two of them butting heads and growling. "All last night she kept telling me to win."

Ash snickers. "You know what Rudy?"

"What?",Rudy asks.

"You and I actually have quite a bit in common like how we both of siblings who think we're the best."

Rudy laughs. "Well what do ya know we do."

Ash and Rudy separate the two of them. "Alright Mari calm down.

"Yeah break it up Tomo."

"I can see Tomo following in Ash's footsteps.",Misty sighs.

"Yeah those two are quite a family." Tracy smiles.

Then Rudy handed Misty a bouquet. "Well Misty? Have you made your decision?",he asks nicely.

The boys turned. "What decision?"

Misty looks at the guys. "Rudy asked me if I would stay here."

"What?!",they said.

"Yeah and Rudy I've made my decision."

"Well what do you say?" Rudy asks

"I'm sorry Rudy, but I'm choosing to stay with my friends."

"B-but why?",he asks a bit heartbroken.

"Because these guys are my friends...we're like family, I could never turn my back on them." Misty smiles. The guys smiled at her words.

"If that's what you want..",Rudy then smiles. "Then I wish you the best of luck", he said. "It was great meeting you Rudy." Ash said

"It was a pleasure Ash, you guys are lucky to have her." Rudy admits

"We sure are. Right Tracy?",Ash nudged giving him a coy grin.

Tracy turns red. "Uh...yeah we sure are."

Tomo chuckles at his friend."Tomo!",he heard Mari's voice.

He narrows his eyes. "Yeah?"

"You were right... your brother is pretty awesome."

He was shocked. "Mari?" She holds out her hand and Tomo shakes it. "I gotta admit, your brother's a cool dude too."

"Thanks",she smiles with a faint blush on her cheeks

"Well look at this display.",Rudy said.

"Finally you guys have stopped fighting." Ash said

"Well we decided to put everything in a rivalry, so when I'm a trainer, I'm coming for you Tomo!",Mari pointed.

"Well then you've got lots of catching up to do. I'm going to wipe the floor with you!" Tomo said aa the two new rivals glared at each other.

"Oh boy." Ash and Rudy sighed.

They all packed up on Aurora.

"If you're going for your last badge Ash, then the place you need to head to is Kumquat Island.",Rudy informs him.

"Thanks Rudy." Ash said as they all wave goodbye.

"So Tracy, happy Misty's staying?",Tomo asks.

"Yeah I mean she's a part of the team of course I'm happy."

"You know that's not what he meant." Ash grins.

Misty looks at them. "What are you guys talking about?"

Tracy panics. " Oh we're just uh happy you chose to stay with us that's all!" The brothers snickered in their minds. 'Oh we're gonna enjoy this.',they thought as they sailed away.

* * *

The group was on their way to Kumquat Island when a ship comes out of nowhere and almost hits them.

"Hey watch where you're going!",

The boat captain comes out. "I'm sorry about that, that was a close one."

"I don't think it was funny! You could've hurt my Togepi!" Misty yells.

"Oh I'm sorry. Don't be mad, because that pretty face makes you look like a Tentacruel.",he said softly, but insulted.

"I only wish I could look that pretty." She smiled

The boys sweatdrop. "Mist, you know he insulted you right?",Ash sighs.

"You must be Ash. My name's Tad you just went to the Trovita Gym didn't you?"

"Yeah what about it?",he asks.

"I came to the gym right after you and Rudy said you were a tough challenge."

"He said that?",Ash asks.

"Sounds like you're about to have a reputation Ash.",Tracy said.

"I travel around and battle strong trainers you seem like a strong one Ash." Tad said.

"Well thanks I try.",he said.

"So what do you say want to have a battle?"

"Sure, we won't be at Kumquat for a while, so why not?",Ash said.

"Great, we'll battle once we arrive at that island." Tad said looking ahead to a small island. They arrived on the island. Ash and Tad faced off.

"How about a two-on-two match?",Tad asks.

"Sounds good to me. Who should I use?"

Mewtwo sends a thought. 'How about you give Pikachu a chance?'

'Nah, he's still training mode till I say otherwise.'

'Very well.'

Ash takes out a Pokeball. "Go Shredder!",he threw him out.

Tad was shocked. "A Kabutops?!"  
"Yep and he's really strong."

"In that case." Tad throws a Pokeball and out appears a Poliwrath with a gold belt on.

"A Poliwrath?",Ash asks. "What's with the belt?"

"There was a competition where the strongest Pokemon met, Poliwrath beat every Pokemon."

"Ash better be careful. Shredder is also a Rock type.",Misty said

"We better start strong. Shredder X- Scissor!"

"Poliwrath, use Double Team!" Poliwrath created copies dodging the attack as Shredder slashes a copy.

"Don't let'im fool you Shredder, Mud Shot!", Shredder began shoot mud balls at the copies.

One lands a direct hit causing Poliwrath to skid back. "Use Hypnosis!",Tad said

"Evade it, quick!", Shredder jumps avoiding the attack.

"Poliwrath, Use circle throw!", Poliwrath grabs Shredder and throws him into the ground.

Shredder struggles to get up. "Hang in there buddy, X-scissor!"

"Grab its arms!" Poliwrath grabs Shredder by the arms stopping the attack. Ash grin. "Mega Drain!"

Shredder drained energy from Poliwrath. Poliwrath cried in pain as Shredder now was gaining his energy. "Poliwrath Water Pulse! The belt wearing Pokemon shook it off and threw a sphere of water at Shredder as it hit him. Shredder shook it off.

"Wow these guys aren't giving the other the edge." Tracy nods and sketches the battle.

"Poliwrath Ice Beam!" Poliwrath shoots a beam at Shredder as he was frozen in place.

"Shredder!" Ash yells

Tad grins. "Looks like I win the first match."

"Dang, I thought Shredder could hang in there.",Tomo groans.

Ash returns Shredder. "You were great take a nice long rest."

"You were right Ash, that Kabutops was pretty strong.",Tad compliments hin.

Thanks Tad, but I still have plenty of other strong Pokemon."

"Well don't keep me waiting.",He said and Poliwrath readided himself.

"Go Small One!" The female Pikachu appeared. "Pika!",she said.

"I didn't knew Ash had another Pikachu.",Tracy said even more engaged.

"Ash got Small One when he was still recovering she helped him open up more to other Pikachu." Misty said.

"And when she met Ash's old Pikachu..let's just say they got off at the wrong foot.",Tomo said shuddering at that memory.

"Alright Small One let's do this! Thunderbolt!"

"Ice Beam to counter it!",Tad said.

Small one charged up and let's out a thunderbolt and Poliwrath used his beam of ice. They collided and made a small explosion.

"Small One Dig!" She obeyed and digger down the ground.

"Flush her out!",Poliwrath sends a water pulse down the hole. Small One shoots out the ground with a geyser following her. "Now use Wake-Up Slap!"

"Use Agility to dodge then Thunder Wave!",Ash said. Small one quickly gets on her feet as she dodges the slap and increased her speed. She sent out blue sparks as they circle arround Poliwrath, paralysing him. "Now use Thunderbolt!"  
This time thunderbolt lands on Poliwrath as he cried in pain.

"Poliwrath!",Tad yells.

"Small One Iron Tail!"

"Poliwrath Mega Punch!"

The two attacks collide and both Pokemon try to push the other back. Poliwrath grabbed Small One by the tail.

"Gotcha!",Tad smirked.

"Do you?",Ash smiles as well. "Shock Wave!" Small One zaps Poliwrath at close range. Poliwrath finally fell to the ground, charred with swirls in his eyes.

"Yeah Small One did it!" Tomo cheers.

"But its not over yet.",Misty reminds him.

Tad smiles. "Very good Ash you really are strong."

"Thanks you too. But this is where we decided it.",Ash said getting serious.

"Go Magneton!"

"Trying to even it?",Ash asks.

"Why not? Makes it more interesting."

"Small One Brick Break!"

"Magneton Tri Attack!" Mageton lets out a three way move and Small One was doing her best to avoid them.

"Small One Double Team!"

Many clones on the pikachu appeared. "Magneton Flash Cannon!" Magneton blasts all the copies away. Small one was a bit blinded by the move.

"Small One play nice!" Small One lowers Magneton's attack. "Now use Slam!",she slammed into the magnet.

"Magneton Tri Attack!" The three way move hits Small One as she was burned. She still gets up but with damage.

"Hang in there Small One you can do it!"

Minus the burn Small One gets ready for another move. "Magneton Flash Cannon!"

"Quick Small One Dig!"Just as Flash cannon was about to hit,The female pikachu managed to evade it on time.

Small One appears right below Magneton and delivers a super effective uppercut. "Oh no!"

"Oh yes! Use Frustration!",Ash said. Small One strikes Magneton repeatedly. Magneton fell to the ground with swirls in his three eyes. Meaning Ash has won.

"Yes! We did it!" Tab returns Magneton. "That was an incredible battle Ash."

Ash puts Small one on his shoulder. "Sure was, thanks Tad."

"Your Pikachu is very strong you've trained it well."

"And I'm proud of her.",he pets her.

Later that day...

Tad was getting ready to leave. He then pulled out a small bag. "Hey Ash, catch!",He tossed to him.

Ash caught it. "What is it?",he asks.

"A little something for beating me. I found it a while ago, but I don't need it.",he said and then rode off.

Ash opens the bag and inside was a Thunderstone. "A Thunderstone?",Ash asks. He already had one but was surprised he has another one.

"Well what do you think Small One?"

"Pi?",she asks.

"Do you want to evolve?",He held it up.

Small One paused to think it over. She did got stronger since she met Ash. And she was quicker, but she wants to make Ash even more happy by evolving. Small One then nodded. "Pika!"

Ash smiles and taps the stone on Small One's head.

She started to glow. Her body changed and started to form into a Raichu, but when the light exploded They all looked at Small One and was jaw dropped.

"Huh?!",they said.

Small One had evolved into Raichu, but looked completely different. She had ears that were curled like seashells, a swirl in the center and a patch of brown, her eyes were sapphire blue and yellow patches on her cheeks, a cream-colored belly, her tail was rounded instead of pointy and she seemed to be surfing on it.

"Rai?",she asks what was the problem. "Small One look at this and then look at yourself." Ash shows her the picture of a regular Raichu. She looks at herself and the original Raichu. "Rai-Rai?!",she said in shocked.

"We gotta tell Professor Oak about this." Tracy said

As they head to Ash's last gym battle an interesting evolution has occurred.

* * *

To Be Continued...

Ash and Tomo caught their mom a Bulbasaur, Ash got his 3rd badge, Tomo earns himself a new rival, and Rattle and Small One finally evolved.

Now about earlier in the story, for those who love MistyxRudy sorry but I was never a fan of that. I kinda saw Tracy a better guy for Misty.

You know the drill, Favorite, Follow and Review this story. Give the original author the love he needs and I will see you in the next update.

Peace.


	14. Chapter 14

The group arrives on Kumquat Island for Ash's 4th gym battle.

"Wow look at all the resorts." Misty said

Tracy looked at his guide. "This place is knowned for its beautiful beaches, famous hotels, you name it."

"Think we can go to all this after your match?",Tomo asks his brother.

"I guess afterwards we can have some fun here." Ash said.

"But don't forget about talking to Professor Oak about Small One's evolution.",Misty reminded them.

"Oh yeah.",Ash remembers. 'What kind of Raichu is she?',he thought. As they were walking by they heard hotels trying to get customers.

"Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! You won't find a better deal anywhere else on the island!" A woman yelled.

"Woah it sure is busy around here.",Tomo said.

The woman looks over to see Ash and Tomo walking away and gasps. "My boys."

As they were walking on the beach suddenly they feel the ground shake.

"E-Earthquake?!",Ash said.

They look to see a woman with red hair running. "Sunny boys! Come to Mama Whama!"

She grabs Ash and Tomo and hugs them both tightly to her chest. "Oh my babies! You're finally home!",she cried.

"Uh do we know you?" Ash asks

"Yeah have we met?" Tomo asks

"Travis, Manny don't tell you both forgot all about me?" She pulls them both into another hug.

"Mam I'm sorry but my name is Ash!",he said as he and Tomo pushed out the hug.

"And I'm Tomo we already have a mom!",he said.

"Oh my goodness I'm sorry I guess it was just wishful thinking."

"Do your boys really look like Ash and Tomo?" Tracy asks

"Yes they do in fact when Travis left for his journey Manny refused to let him leave unless he took him too."

"It sounds like your sons didn't want to be apart from each other.",Misty said.

"Nope they are as close as two brothers could be."

"They sound a lot like you guys." Tracy said

"Yeah I guess we can relate with each other.",Tomo said and Ash agreed. Suddenly an explosion goes off on the beach.

"What was that?!", A couple of criminals and their Pokemon had taken hotel employees hostage. "Now listen up do as we say and nobody gets hurt!"

"And why should we?!",A guy said. A Hitmonlee then kicked him in the stomach and landed on the ground in pain.

"Does that answer your question?",The leader asks with a smirk.

The woman steps forward. "Oh no they don't."

"Wait a minute miss, those guys look dangerous." Ash said

"Well so am I." She smirks.

One of the thugs saw them. "Hey boss, I think that's the owner!" ,one of the thugs said.

One thug walks over. "Well lady you get to be the lucky one who takes to the hotel safe."

"Or I have a better idea you all turn yourselves in now or when Officer Jenny shows up you'll be begging for her to arrest you."

He laughs. "Who's gonna make us? An old hag like you!"

She grins and twists the thugs arm causing him to scream in pain. "Alakazam use Psychic!" Alakazam appears and uses Psychic to lift all the thugs into the air and smash them into the ground again and again.

"Damn..she just broke that dudes arm.",Ash said. "I like it." ,he grins.

Tracy looked at Ash with shock written on his face. "Y-you do?"

"She definitely is tough that's for sure." Tomo said

She turns to them. "Well kids you don't become a member of the Orange Crew by being like everyone else."

Their eyes widen. "You're the gym leader?!"

"I don't believe I introduced myself my name's Luana." She looks over to the thugs who were aching in.

"Okay lady we give just call off your Pokemon!"

"Do you take back that 'Old Hag' comment?",she asks nicely.

"Yes! Please!"

She snaps her fingers and Alakazam releases them causing them all to fall to the ground in pain.

"Woah..That was too cool!",Ash said.

"She's going to be a tough opponent." Tracy said.

Luana just finished calling Officer Jenny. "Well the cops will be here in a few minutes."  
"Hey Luana I was wondering if I could challenge you to a gym battle?" Ash asks

"Well I'd be very happy to have a battle with you with Ash, but don't count on me going easy on you." She smiles. Soon after Officer Jenny arrested the thugs, Luana led them to a luxurious hotel.

"This is where the gym is?" Ash asks

"In a hotel?" Misty asks

"That actually sounds perfect Ash can have is battle and we can have a good time." Tracy they walked through the doors they were greeted by many servants.

"Sheldon set these kids up with the deluxe suite." Luana said

"Of course miss." He bows.

"Our own deluxe suite? That's sweet!",Misty said with excitement.

(Badum-Pish!)

They look to see many Pokemon training in the workout rooms.

"Wow trainers must come here so there Pokemon can get in shape." Tracy observed

"A Gym in a gym, how convieniet.",Tomo chuckles. Luana leads them to a larger room.

"And this is where the match will take place.",she said as they examined the arena.

"This is amazing it's almost like a stadium." Tracy said

"What do you say we make things interesting and make it a double battle?" Luana suggests

"A double battle?",Ash asks. "Sure, I like the sound of that."

"Alright Ash we'll have our match tomorrow, until then you all can have free use of the hotel." Luana said

They were all now relaxing at the hot springs. Ash lets out Ebon and Tomo lets out Elekid. It took a while for him to be apart of the group, but he now accepted.

Ash began thinking. "Her toughest Pokemon is Alakazam..the only Pokemon that can beat that is a Ghost, Dark or Bug Type, but I could aslo use another Psychic type against hers."

"Yeah though we have no idea what her second Pokemon will be so you have to plan for a way to counter that too." Tracy said

"You can either use Sly, Rune, Evlon, or Spike for Alakazam. But for the other Pokemon that's on you're own.",Misty said.

Suddenly a Staff member calls out. "Excuse me, but Ash Ketchum you have a phone call waiting!"

Ash gets out the water. "I'll be right back.",he gets his towel and head to the phone.

Professor Oak appears on screen. "Ah Ash sorry to have bothered you, but I have exciting news for you about Small One."

"Really?",he asks.

"Yes as it turns out Small One has indeed evolved into Raichu, but a Raichu from the Alolan region and here's where it gets interesting Small One is now considered part Psychic type."

"Are you serious?!",Ash asks.

"Indeed I am they sent me a description for this new Raichu. It uses psychokinesis to control electricity. It hops aboard its own tail, using psychic power to lift the tail and move about while riding it." Professor said reading a piece of paper.

"Wow..that's increidble.",he grins.

"Hopefully this new information will help you figure out a new battling style. Good luck Ash." Professor Oaks said hanging up.

Ash smiles and heads back to the hot springs. "Guys I just figured out which Pokemon I'm gonna use, but first I'm gonna need you're help to make this work." Ash said. They agreed on helping him and asked Luana if they can use one of the training rooms.

* * *

The next day Tomo, Misty, and Tracy were sitting in the stands as Ash and Luana faced off.

"I hope you're ready Ash." Luana said.

"You too, hit me with everything you got Luana!",Ash called out.

"These are the Pokemon I'm using Alakazam and Marowak!"

Alakazam and Marowak appeared on the field.

"Alright then, I choose Spike and Small One!",Ash said throwing out his Pinsir and the new Raichu, she floated on her tail.

"Now that's an interesting Pokemon you have there." Luana said impressed.

"You think that's cool wait til you see Small One in action." Ash smiles

"Battle Begin!"

"Spike use your X-Scissor!",Ash started. Spike's horns glowed into an X as he charged.

"Alakazam Fire Punch!" Flames surround his fist as Alakazam knocks Spike back.

"Whoa that looked powerful." Tracy said.

"But Ash managed to boost Spike's defense, so it can take a few effective hits." Misty said.

"Marowak Bone Club!" Marowak readies his bone and charges at Small One.

Ash grins. "Hey Small One why don't we show them some of your new tricks."  
Small One nodded and her eyes glowed. She stopped Marowack in his tracks and lifts him up. She then threw him back.

Luana's eyes widen. "Was that-?!"

"Psychic? Yes.",Ash answered her question. "My Raichu is not only an electric type, but also a Psychic type!"

Small One sends Marowak flying back.

"Now Spike Focus Energy and X-Scissor!"

Spike focused as an aura was around him as he then he opened his eyes. His horns form an X again and stabbed Alakazam. Alkazam is sent flying back and takes a knee.

"Not bad Ash, but I'm far from done. Alakazam Psychic! Marowak Bonemerang!"

Alakazam's eyes glow as both Pokemon are frozen in midair as Bonemerang knocks the two of them into the wall.

Ash growls. "Hang in there you guys!"

"That move was an amazing combination!",Tracy said.

"Marowak Body Slam!" Marowak charges at full speed and slams into Small One.

"You can tell her Pokemon have worked together for a long time." Misty said

"Well so has Ash.",Tomo said.

Small One and Spike got up.

"Small One, use Attract on Alakazam!",Ash said. Small one winked at Alakazam as hearts circled around him and went in him. He had hearts in his eyes and was in love with her.

"Oh no!" Luana said in shock.

"Now Spike Guillotine on Alakazam!" Spike charged with his glowing spikes.

"Marowak, stop him with Bone Club!" Marowak gets in front and blocks Guillotine.

"Now Small One Iron Tail!"While Marowak was distracted, Small One flew behind him and smacks him with her steel tail.

"Alakazam let's use Hyper Beam!" Alakazam charges up Hyper Beam after snapping out of Attract.

"We'll use Hyper Beam too!",Ash said as Spike charges the move up too and him and Alakzam let's the power out, causing a huge explosion.

Misty said getting out her seat. "They're even about now!"

Both of Luana's Pokemon were looking around for any sign of the enemy when suddenly from above Small One jumps out of the smoke riding her tail like a surfboard.

"What in the world?!",Luana cried.

Ash smirked. "I told you. Use Psychic on Marowak!"

Small One sends Marowak crashing into the wall.

"Now Spike Stone Edge!" Spike sends rocks towards Alakazam. "Quick use Barrier!"

Alakazam used a barrier to protect himself from the rocks, but few hits him.

"Now Small One Thunderbolt!"

Small One zaps Alakazam and he slams into Marowak creating an explosion, when the smoke clears both Pokemon had swirly eyes.

"Both Marowak and Alakazam are unable to battle, Raichu and Pinsir wins! The winner goes to the challenger,Ash Ketchum!"

"Yeah we won! You two were amazing! That was a great battle." Ash hugs both his Pokemon. His Pokemon cheered as well for their victory.

Luana walks over. "That was great battle Ash, as the Kumquat Island Gym Leader and a member of the Orange Crew I am happy to present you with this." She hands him the badge a purple shell with a jewel right in the center.

"The Jade Star badge.",Ash smiles. He has now acquired all 4 Orange League badges.

"That means you can challenge the Orange League." Tracy said.

"Yep, but to win Ash will have to battle the leader of the Orange Crew." Luana said

"Will Ash have a chance?",Tomo asks.

"As long as he works with his Pokemon as a team."

At the pier Luana and her staff came to say goodbye.

"Please Ash, Tomo if you see my boys Travis and Manny out there til them I miss them and give them my love." Luana said.

"Don't worry we will.",Ash reassured her.

"It was nice meeting you.",Tomo said.

"Goodbye!" They all waved.

"We hope you enjoyed your stay!"

They all sailed to their next destination: Pummelo Island.

* * *

To Be Continued..

Party Data:

Chapter 14

Ash's Pokemon: Fearow:Talon (male) ,Gyarados: Mystic (female) ,Cloyster: Gem (female), Arbok: Naga (female), Primeape: Champ (male), Pinsir: Spike (male) ,Beedrill: Videl (female) mothers pokemon ,Sandslash: Quake (male) ,Clefable: Tinker (female), Persian: Bastet (female), Espeon: Evlon (female), Nidoran: Queen (female) mothers pokemon, Steelix:Diamond (female), Poliwrath: Wav (male), Ivysaur: Alpha (male), Charizard: Torch (male), Warturtle: Shades (male), Squirtle: Munch (male) mothers pokemon, Kingler: Crush (male), Magmar: Volcan (male), Gyarados: Triton (male), Slowpoke: Oni (male), Kingdra: Spirit (male), Tangrowth: Fern (female), Kirlia: Rune (male) Marowak: Rattle (male), Gengar: Sly (male), Golduck: Einstein (male), Muk: Grim (male), Magnemite: Sparks (male), Rapidash:Dash (female), Tauros: Rodeo (male), Rhyhorn: Pazder (male), Parasect: Spura (female) mothers pokemon, Doduo: Trio (male), Venomoth: Rura (female), Goldeen: Koi (female) mothers pokemon, Dragonair: Marine (female), Pikachu: Small One (female), Eevee: Ebon (male), Aerodactyl: Arrow (female), Kabutops: Shredder (male), Omastar: Nova (female), Mewtwo(Male), Pikachu (Male), Lapras: Aurora (Female), Snorelax (Tank), Jigglypuff (Melody), Giant Bulbsaur (Male) mother's Pokemon.

Tomo's Pokemon:, Tauros (Male), Nidorino (Male), Venonat (Male),.Pinsir (Male), Scyther (Male), Poliwag (Male), Kabuto (Female), Omanyte(Male), Venusaur (Clone), Elekid (Male)

Misty's Pokemon: Staryu, Starmie, Goldeen (Female), Gloom (Female), Squirtle (Male), Tentacool (Male), Krabby (Female), Slowpoke (Male), Psyduck (Male), Gyarados (Male), Togepi (Male), Blastoise (Clone)

Tracy's Pokemon:, Venonat (Male), Marill (Female), Smeargle (Male), Scyther (Male)

Ash is a ladies man... Has more girls than Brock will ever get. ;)

Sorry if the chapter was short. Next time I update is the 2nd movie so get ready. I'll see you in the next update.


	15. Chapter 15

"Disturb not the harmony of Fire, Ice, or Lightning. Lest these titans reap destruction upon the world of which they clash. Though the water's great Guardian will rise to quell their fight alone shall fall along with the Earth which shall be turned to ash. O Chosen into thine hands bring together all three treasures, combined tame the beasts of the sea. Now it begins." A man grins.

It was a man with green hair in robes riding in a flying ship somewhere along the orange islands. He was above three of them. He then hears his moniter beep.

"Analysis indicates that the Titan of Fire referred to in the ancient text is the legendary Fire Pokemon Moltres, believed to have originated in a remote region in the Orange Islands. The Titan of Lighting is Zapdos and Articuno the Titan of Ice. Historical documents confirm that the three legendary Pokemon are unique species and are found only in the vicinity of Shamounti Island."

The man, Lawrence goes to his seat and sits and activates some sort of map.. "Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno. Any one of them would be a priceless collection to my edidtion, but together they will unlock the ultimate treasure."

"All three legendary birds are detected. The fire Pokemon, Moltres is the nearest on Fire Island.",The computer said.

"Excellent. Let us begin.",he smiles.

From the sky a giant flying fortress soars over Fire Island and fires causing the island to be covered in ice, the attacks continue until a powerful blast of fire melts away some of the ice revealing Moltres.

"Now the chase is on." Lawerence said as the ice blasts hit Moltres weakening it. Moltres fought back with its flamethrower and but Lawerence began using hundreds electric disks to capture the flaming bird. Moletres used it fire attacks to try and escape but wasn't enough as a pair of disks captured him, zapping it in pain as it was brought on to the ship.

Lawrence grins. "Moltres is all mine without any trouble. Soon I will have Zapdos and Articuno,and then..that is when the king of them all will appear and make things interesting.",he said with his grin not going anywhere. "All 3 together and the beast of the sea, Lugia, will appear."

* * *

In another part of the Orange Islands Ash, Misty, Tomo, and Tracy were riding a boat towards the next island and were enjoying the breeze.

"Man this is relaxing." Ash sighed

"It's beautiful right Togepi?" Misty asks

"Toge Pirri." Togepi agrees

"Hey Ash you think we can give the Pokemon a little fresh air?" Tracy asks.

Ash looked up to the driver of the boat, Maren. "Hey Maren, is that ok with you?"

"Sure, it'll take us an hour to get to the next island anyway. Plenty of time!",she smiles.

"Well what're we waitin' for?!",Ash smirked and he lets out Aurora, Evlon, Shades, Mystic, Bastet, Champ, Ebon, Torch and Marine. Mewtwo decided to stay in his ball for a while.

Tracy releases Scyther, Venonat, Marill and Smeargle.

Tomo releases Nidorino, Elekid, Poliwag, Kabuto.

Misty lets out Staryu, Squirtle, her Gyarados and Psyduck. They both agreed to keep Blastoise and Venasaur in their balls.

As the Pokemon are all enjoying their time relaxing on the ship or in the water Maren looks ahead and sees storm clouds near the island.

That's when they felt a wave hit the ship. Everyone holds on tight as they return all the Pokemon that were in the water and on the ship. As the storm calms down Maren looks at their location.

"We're way off course."

They all started to get up. "What do you mean?",Tomo asks.

Maren pointed to an island. "That's Shamounti. Meaning we're right in the middle of the Orange Islands.", the waves started to take the boat there.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Kanto..

It was morning in Pallet Town and Delia was watering the plants in her garden. Her Pokemon were helping her around the house. Spura, Queen and Videl were helping plant flowers while Munch and Koi help wafer them. Bulbasaur used Razor Leaf on the weeds.

Professor Oak comes by on his bicycle. "Good morning Delia, my you certainly have a green thumb."

"Oh thanks Professor, but I've been getting lots of help with my garden, the Pokemon and the weather are doing a great job." She smiles

"Well this is the time of the year when the sun shines everyday." He said when suddenly dark clouds cover the sky and a torrential rain comes down, but disappears in a few seconds.

"That was strange.",Oak pondered what was that just now.

Mrs. Ketchum agreed. "And it passed by so quickly.", but then it began snowing. "Snow? But it's summer, how is it snowing?"

"I-I don't know." The Pokemon point to the sky and they are shocked to see an aurora right above them with flocks of Pidgey flying towards it, but just like with the rain it all disappears quickly.

"Bulba." Bulbasaur looks to see group of Diglett heading down the path and he uses Vine Whip to pull Professor Oak out of the way. Immediately after all of Delia's Pokemon start freaking out.

"What's wrong everyone?",she asks them. "My Pokémon have been freaking out lately."

"So are the ones back at the ranch.",Oak said. "They are tuned with nature and that means something somewhere is going haywire."

* * *

Back in the Orange Islands the boat successfully lands on Shamouni Island.

"We sure were lucky." Ash said

"If we hadn't found this island we'd be in big trouble." Misty said

Tracy looks around. "Uh I think we still might be."

"Huh?" The three of them turn to see a large group of people wearing tribal masks and clothing. They approach them making the gang nervous. Tomo hid behind Ash's back.

"Wh-who are they?",Tomo gulped.

"I don't know but they bette-",Ash was cut off by one of them.

"Maren! It's you!",the voice said. It takes off its mask to reveal a woman with brown hair. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Carol I can't believe it, good to see you!" Maren said

"What are you doing here?"

"We got caught up in the storm and floated in, but it looks like we came at a perfect time."

"Yep the Legend Festival starts today."

"Perfect, so are you gonna be the of the show again?",Maren asks. Carol shook her head.

"No, I'm too old for that job. My little sister is taking my job. Now where she?",She looked around.

"I'm right here!",a voice called out.

They look to see a girl in a pink tank top, blue jeans and sunglasses. "The only one not wearing some stupid costume. You'd think after a few centuries you'd be done with this ritual."

"It's tradition! You should be honored to play the part!" Carol said

"Don't worry, I'll play my role.",She said waving her hand. "I've seen you do it a zillion times.",she mutters.

Carol sighs. "That is my little sister Melody. Don't get fooled, she's not always this adorable.",she rolls her eyes. But then looks the others. "Who's this?"

"Oh the boy with the scars is Ash Ketchum, he's a Pokemon Trainer."Maren said.

"A Pokemon Trainer?!" Everyone yells and starts cheering.

"The ancient legend foretells your arrival and only with you and the Guardian of the Water vanquish the Titans of Fire, Ice, and Lightning! In your hands chosen one. In your hands rest the fate of this world!" A man in a blue mask declares.

"It is?" Ash asks a little overwhelmed

The man chuckles. "Don't worry kid, it's just for the tourists!"

Ash was confused. "Um..ok?"

Melody walks over and examines Ash. "So you're a Pokemon trainer. Hmm I guess he'll do he's your traditional welcome kiss." She leans in a pecks him on the cheek.

Ash had a blush growing on his face. Melody then turns and sees Misty. "Are you his big sister?",she asks.

Misty then smiles. "Well something like that."

"Well the banquet starts at 8 see you then." Melody puts her sunglasses back on.

"We have found our chosen one!" The group cheers as they make their way to the banquet.

The banquet has began during late in the evening. They threw a parade, performed music and sold food at stands everywhere.

At the Banquet hall everyone was enjoying food.

"I wonder what your part in the legend is gonna be Ash? Do you think it has room for a sidekick?" Tomo asks.

Ash chuckles and pats his brother's back. "Maybe bro."

They heard a flute play. They look on stage to see Melody playing in a tribal outfit.

"Wow she's pretty good." Tracy said

"Yeah." Ash said

When the song ends Melody walks down to Ash. "Hear ye all! From the trio of islands the ancient spheres you must take, between life and death all the difference you'll make. Oh Chosen One you must right what is wrong and all will be healed by the Guardian Song.

"What do I have to do?",Ash asks confused.

"I just told you Ash.",she smiles with a giggle.

"I heard it all, but can you break down to me?",he asks

"Oh it won't be hard Ash after all most of the chosen ones come back alive."

"Melody!" Carol said not liking that joke.

"All you have to do is get these three glass balls: one from Fire Island, Ice Island, and Lightning Island. Then you bring them to the shrine back here and I celebrate by playing this song." She plays to song from earlier. "Then it's over. Oh Chosen One."

"Do I have to wear one of those costumes?",Ash asks, silently hoping she say no.

"Sorry it's just come as you are." She takes a bite out of some fruit. "Besides you look perfect to me the handsomest Chosen One in years."

The blush appears on Ash's face again. He then gets out his seat. "Well in that case, I'm heading out now!"

"Oh there's no rush tonight's the party, stay and have some fun." Melody suggests

"Sorry, but this sounds like the most fun out of everything else...and I might need some back up no who can I count on?" Ash playfully asks

"Oh me! Me! Me! Me! Me!" Tomo chanted

He laughs. "Just the tyke I was looking for!"

Tomo stands up and looks to Misty and Tracy. "You guys enjoy the festival well be done in no time!"

Maren laughs. "You two got the right attitude, we can take my boat."

"Then let's go! Ready Tomo?"

Tomo nodded. "You bet!"

Ash, Tomo and Maren got onto the boat and set off across the sea at once. As they headed to the first island the storm become more intense.

"I hope this Legend Ceremony doesn't include a funeral!" Ash said worried as he and Tomo clung to ship.

Back on the Shamounti Island everyone was watching the storm. "It's getting worse out there what if those three can't make it to the island? Carol I have to take your boat!" Melody said.

"But Melody, what can you do?",she asks her sister.

"They're sailing through the storm because of that stupid ritual! And I picked Ash for it..",she said. "..I just hope they're alright." As Meldoy heads down to the docks Misty and Tracy follow right behind her.

"What are you doing here?!" She asks

"What's it look like we're here to help Ash and Tomo!" Misty said.

"But it's dangerous out here!",She said to her.

"We're no strangers to danger!" Tracy said catching up to them.

Melody gets a speed boat and the three of them are speeding through hoping to catch up with them.

* * *

Back in the air..

Lawrence's air craft was flying towards Lighting Island."Disturb not the harmony fire, ice and lighting.  
It seems there was a shift in the balance of power." ,he giggles to himself.

"The electric bird, Zapdos has been detected!",the conputer annoucned.

* * *

Back on Shamounti Island everyone was watching the news about the bizarre weather happening all over the world. In Kanto Professor Oak and Delia find out about an underwater river that is heading right to the Orange Islands causing Delia to instantly worry.

Back with Ash and Tomo the waves are fierce as they approach the first island.

"Hey the storms over!",Tomo said.

"But sea is getring rougher!",Maren said as they rode the furious waves. They leaped and hopped on the water as they surf pass large rocks. When they jumped the rudder breaks on a rock. Making it hard to steer.

"Incoming!" Ash yells as they crash onto the island. As Ash and Tomo get off the boat they see a long stone staircase leading somewhere.

'Ash.' Mewtwo said calling out to him.

"Hang on Tomo, Mewtwo's talking with me.",Ash said. 'What is it?',he thought.

'Something strange is going on, hurry up those stairs and something's coming.'

"Alright. Tomo let's go!" Ash ran up the stairs with Tomo right behind him.

Back with Misty, Melody and Tracy, they were riding across the rough waves as well.  
"Don't worry I've been around boats all my life!" Melody assured them.

"Oh I never get scared out in the ocean, I come from a Water Pokemon Gym." Misty said

As they ride the waves one causes them to jump and do a 360 before the boat lands on the island startling Maren. She comes out seeing their boat on a medium sized boulder. "What are you guys doing here?!",She said

"We came to help, but we got a little stuck!" Tracy said.

"Where's Ash and Tomo?!" Melody asks

"Up there!" Maren points to the steps. The wind started to push them back, but Melody came prepared. She turns the motor boat into a sailboat by the push of a button.

Up in the fortress Lawrence watches as Moltres tries to escape from its prison. "Poor Moltres you seem so miserable, but don't worry soon you'll have some company."

His computer brings up a Zapdos. "Zapdos approaching Fire Island." The monitor said.

Ash and Tomo were still climbing up the stairs. As tjey raced through it they saw a shrine and a statue. Inside was a red sphere.

"Is that the sphere?",Tomo asks.

Ash reaches in and pulls the sphere out and when it does a flame appears inside it.

"Whoa." Tomo said.

"What kind of sphere is this? Ash asks.

As they were about to walk up the steps Melody's boat appears forcing Ash and Tomo to jump out of the way.

"Guys?!"

"Well I hope you're happy Mr. Hero if you had just listened to what I said before at the Party we wouldn't be in this mess!" Melody said

"Well sorry but if I did stay, the storm would've gotten worse and then I wouldn't been able to get to the other 2 islands now would I?" Ash retroted.

Melody opens her mouth, but she couldn't think of a comeback and closes it. "How does he always know what to say?"

Tracy and Misty just shrug. Suddenly electricity fills the sky as Zapdos appears.

"W-what is that?!",Tomo gulps.

"Zapdos..",Ash said.

As Zapdos has Electricity rain down on the island it lets out a roar and sends three powerful lighting bolts at them when suddenly 3 flashes of light come from Ash, Misty and Tomo. Mewtwo along with clone Venasaur and Blastoise deflect the attacks and protect them. Tracy and Melody's eyes widen in shock.

"What are-"

"Explain later!" Ash yelled.

"Zapdos why are you here? Where is Moltres?" Mewtwo said. Zapdos cawed at Mewtwo and his eyes widen and then turn to anger. "You shall not!" He roared.

"Mewtwo what did be say?",Misty asks.

"He said Moltres used to live here, but is gone now and he plans to claim this island as his own!"

"What?! You can't do that!",Ash yells at the bird.

Suddenly something in the clouds absorbs all of Zapdos' electricity. As everyone looks up they see the gigantic flying fortress descending towards them.

"Absorbing Zapdos electrical energy." The monitor said

"Drained of its power Zapdos will be easy to capture." Lawrence smiles,

After draining Zapdos's energy, the same disks that took Moltres went after it. Zapdos flew in the air and tried to out run them.

As Zapdos flies away he dives toward everyone causing the disk to capture them and the Pokemon.

"What is this!?" Mewtwo asks struggling to escape.

Eventually the rings capture Zapdos and it along with everyone else are brought onto the fortress. Lawrence grins as his computer shows the capture. "Once I have you Articuno..then the real prize will appear.",he laughs to himself, but stopped as he heard an alarm.

"Code Blue, when capturing Zapdos we have collected something more.",the computer said.

"More?"

Downstairs Zapdos and Moltres were trapped within their rings, Zapdos was trying to escape, but Moltres had already given up. Meanwhile between them in a cage was everyone.

"So this is what happened to Moletres.."Misty said. Melody then looked over to a stone tablet that had some sort of scriptre on it. She reads it.

"Disturb not the harmony of Fire, Ice, or Lightning. Lest these titans reap destruction upon the world of which they clash..."

Suddenly they hear something and look up to see Lawrence coming down. "Well this certainly is a pleasure, unexpected though. What do you think? Moltres the bird of Fire and Zapdos the Bird of Lighting though without Articuno it's not quite complete-"

"How dare you treat Pokemon like they're dolls or stamps! What kind of trainer are you?!" Misty yells

"I'm afraid I'm not a trainer young lady. I am merely a collector I began my collection with a Mew Card and now I have all this, Legendary Pokemon have always been my passion." He then looks to see Mewtwo, Venasaur and Blastoise. "My my what interesting specimens."

"I will not be apart of this collection you vile human!",Mewtwo said shocking Lawrence.

"My my this one speaks most impressive." The cage opens and everyone falls out. "To the owners of the rare Pokemon I will not only offer you a very generous amount I will also let you go free and in return-"

"They're not for sale!" Tomo yells

"No way in hell will we sell you them!",Misty yells.

"You're dispicable!",Ash said.

Suddenly the computer turns on. "Sensing Articuno is changing course."

"Well if you'll excuse I have a collection to complete." Lawrence gets in his chair and goes back up to the top.

"The legend...could it be?",Melody asks herself.

* * *

Meanwhile the weather around Shamounti Island has gotten worse and has drawn many different flying and water type Pokemon. As the horrible weather continues to wreck havoc Professor Oak, Professor Ivy, and Delia head their in hopes of finding a way to stop it or in Delia's case to make sure her boys are safe.

* * *

(Pause. Does anybody notice Ekans swimming? Play.)

All of Shamounti was covered with snow and ice. The residents were inside, praying the others were ok. It suddenly stopped snowing. Articuno appeared and shoots Ice Beam all around.

As everyone was looking out the window Melody was reading more of the tablet. "Do not disturb the harmony between Fire, Ice and Lighting lest these titans wreak destruction upon the world of which they clash. What if the legend is coming true?"

"We gotta do something. Mewtwo help me set Motres and Zapdos free!" Ash said

Mewtwo used Psychic to get Moletres and Zapdos out, which caused an explosion. Once the bird Pokemon were free they immediately start destroying everything around them.

The broke out the flying fortress"Mayday! Mayday! Prepare for crash landing on Lighting Island!" The monitor said.

Mewtwo grabs Ash, Blastoise puts Misty and Melody on his shell and Venasaur grabs Tomo and Tracy with Vine Whip.

"On my signal move as fast as you can!"

The fortress hits the cliffside.

"NOW!"

The three Pokemon move as fast as they could down the fortress and onto the island. As they run past the shrine a piece of the fortress falls shaking the ground causing them to fall over. When Ash recovers a yellow sphere rolls in front of him.

He picked it up. "The second sphere.."

"Look out!" Misty yells as a Thunderbolt almost zaps them.

Mewtwo looks up to see Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno locked in a three way battle of destruction.

'This...is..madness.',he said. 'I have to stop this!'

Ash grabs Mewtwo. "Mewtwo wait! You can't go up there they'll destroy!"

"I can't stand around and do nothing! You stood up to me when everything was falling apart! It's my turn to help save this world!"

"And you will, but first we need a plan."

"Well have to think of one later, let's just get outta here!",Tomo said as they ran back to the boat.

Blastoise and Venasaur went back in their Pokeballs as they all got on board. Suddenly giant boulders cam crashing down pushing everyone towards a huge waterfall when out of nowhere a large stream of water shoots out and moves them to Shamounti Island.

"Whoa I didn't you could do that Mewtwo?" Tomo said surprised

"I'm not the one doing this."

"Then who?",Ash asks. They then heard a cry in the water.

Melody listens to it. 'What is that..and why does it sound familliar?'The water then launches them onto a cliff.

"Come on hurry!" Tracy yells as they all get off the boat before it falls over the cliff.

As they look around they see a shrine along with a Slowking.

"Take the treasure and out it over there." Slowking said gesturing to the shrine.

"You can talk?" Tomo asks.

"That's what your mind is on now?",Ash narrows his eyes and takes the spheres and runs over to the shrine. He examines in and sees Fire Island. He puts the fire orb in it's place, and with lighting island it's gem.

He looks through the center to see Ice Island. "So you're Ash?" Ash jumps back in surprise to see Slowking. "You're one treasure short."

"Yeah I am, but how do you know me?",Ash asks. Before Slowking can answer they saw Zapdos, Articuno and Moltres still fighting.

As the fight makes its way towards them Ash jumps down from the shrine and yells. "Stop it now!" As their attacks create an explosion the water that saved them smashed into the three bird Pokemon.

They all saw a shadow swam the water twister. The tornado went down and what appeared was a large Pokémon that resembles a dragon, a plesiosaur, and a bird. It is primarily pale silver-white, but it has blue undersides with slightly varying tones. It has a ridged mouth similar to a beak, although it has pointed teeth on its lower jaw. Its head has a point to the back, and its eyes have pointed blue or black spikes on them. It has a long, slender neck and a smooth, streamlined body. Dark blue or black plate-like protrusions run down the length of its back, and there are two smaller, more pointed ones on the end of its tail.

"It's the great guardian! Lugia!",Slowking said.

"I can't believe it." Melody said shocked.

"Lugia?" Ash said

Lugia lets out a roar that lets out the noise Melody recognized.

"That sound." She takes out her flute

Misty gasped. "That's the song you played at the party!"

From Lawrence's destroyed fortress he looks through a telescope to see Lugia. "At last my prize, the beast of the sea Lugia will soon be mine."

The bird trio started attacking Lugia but he manages to dodge their attacks and dives underwater. He created his water twister and surfaced back in the air. Articuno tried to freeze him in the ice but Lugia managed to break free.

The three Pokemon launch their attacks at the same time, but Lugia repels them back.

"Though the Guardian of the Sea shall quell the fight alone it shall fail." Melody recited from the legend

"This looks bad." Slowking said. And it gets worse. The trio manages to land hits on Lugia, thus making him fall in the icy sea.

As the birds return to their fighting all they could do was look in shock even Mewtwo was surprised. Up in the helicopter Professor Oak, Professor Ivy and Delia were struggling to get to Shamounti island.

"What are they doing in a catastrophe like this?",Delia asks looking outside. "I'm worried about them."

"Save some of that worry for us." Professor Oak said.

"The fate of our planet is what we should be worried about and the Pokemon know it more than us." Professor Ivy said as armies of Pokemon cross the ice and arrive at Shamounti Island.

Slowking looks down. "There is only one hope..only the chosen one can collect all three treasures to support the water's guardian."

"But the legend says the song will fail." Melody said.

"And thus the Earth will turn to Ash." Slowking said

"But how will we find the chosen one?" Melody said

"We already have! The Earth will turn to Ash! Big Bro you're the Chosen One!" Tomo said

"M-me?! I'm the chosen one?!",he said.

"It makes perfect sense." Tracy said

"Look battling and training Pokemon is one thing, but this is saving the world." Ash said nervously.

"Ash this won't be easy, but when I wanted to take over the world you didn't back down, you did that then so why shouldn't you be able to do it now?" Mewtwo asks.

"Mewtwo is right Ash. You saved the world once, you can do it again!",Misty said.

"Yeah, but how am I gonna get past them?" Ash asks.

Melody then recalled what Misty said. "I wonder if." She started playing the song from the legend.

Lugia hears the song underwater and his eyes open. He then resurfaced and faced them all.

"Thank you..the song has restored my strength,but it is not enough to bring peace to the troubled ones.",He said using telepathy.

"Ash you have to get that last treasure from Ice Island." Mewtwo said

Ash looks at his friends, his Pokemon, and then the Island. "Alright let's do this! Mewtwo, Lugia is gonna need all the help he can get! Keep those Birds away from me as best you can so I can reach the island!"

Mewtwo nods.

"The rest of you stay here I'll be right back." Ash runs down to the ice floor. As he does Tomo looks down below and spots something.

Ash calls out Torch, Bastet, and Shades who ran like a dogsled team pulling Ash across the ice. "Good thing Melody's boat had all that rope."

The wind gets stronger and the helicopter that had Delia and the professor's in fell ontop of a mountain, luckily no one was hurt as they got out.

Back with Ash his Pokemon were running along the ice as Mewtwo and Lugia were trying to keep Moltres, Zapdos, and Articuno away from them. Moltres and Zapdos use Flamethrower and Thunderbolt, but Torch and Bastet counter with Flamethrower and Shadow Ball creating an explosion, but they forgot about Articuno, she used Ice Beam but Lugia jumps in and uses Protect. The birds try to hit Lugia but this time, he was faster. One of Zapdo's thundershocks hits the ice as a they were lifted from the glacier. Ash returns Torch and he, Bastet and Shades ran from the wave, that was soon frozen from Ice Beam.

"Great now how am I gonna get there?" Ash asks when suddenly he hears something. He looks behind to see Tomo riding a safety raft with Scyther acting as the motor by using Razor Wind.

"Hey Ash!",he calls.

"Tomo!" Ash yells in shock as he reaches his hand out and Tomo pulls him onto the raft. "What is this?!"

"I took some of your ideas from the Orange League Gyms and added my own twist to it. Poliwag Ice Beam!" Poliwag makes an Ice Ramp that launches them over the frozen wave and back on track to the island.

Moltres came down to them and was about to attack.

When Mewtwo appears and whacks Moltres away with his giant Spoon. "Keep moving!" Zapdos comes down and tries to attack them, but Ash and Tomo pull to the left and dodge it just as Lugia knocks Zapdos away.

They arrived on Ice island and ride inside a cave. They raced in the darkness and onto an icy bridge and another cave, soon they finally reach the end and saw the last shrine, which had the last sphere.

"Tomo you're the best." Ash smiles at his little brother as he runs up and pulls out the last sphere.

"Alright let's get outta here and back to the Island!" Tomo said

"Lead the way Sidekick!"

But just as they were about to get back on the raft, the birds found them and attacked them. "Look out!" Ash grabs Tomo and they run out of the way just as they destroy the raft. In the three way fight Moltres and Zapdos gang up on Articuno and send it crashing into the shrine.

"This isn't just a battle, it's a Death Battle.",Ash said looking at the wounded ice type.

Tomo climbs up the ice. "Ash this way!"

Ash follows him up and the two of them run down the ice mountain as Lugia and Mewtwo appear beside them.

"The treasure?"

"I got it." Ash shows him the sphere.

"Get on!"

Ash and Tomo got on Lugia's back and flew in the air to get back to Shamounti. Lugia dodges multiple attacks from Zapdos and Moltres as they gain on them both of them charge up their attacks and just as the attacks were about to hit Lugia Mewtwo takes the attack for them.

"Mewtwo!",Ash and Tomo yelled.

Mewtwo was sent crashing into Shamounti Island. The others gaspsed. "Mewtwo!",they ran to him.

"Are you ok?!",Tracy said.

Mewtwo groans in pain as he tries to get up.

"Save your strength you did great." Misty said

"Where's Ash, Tomo and Lugia?",Melody asks.

He lifts his hand and points to them flying in the air towards the Island.

Tracy takes out his binoculars. "They're almost here!"

"Please hurry." Misty said

" Let's hope the Legend is true." Melody said

"We're going to make it bro." Tomo smiles when suddenly rings from Lawrence's fortress shoot out at them.

"Capture complete. Lugia you are finally mine!",Lawrence grins.

They landed in the water. As they were being dragged back to the Fortress Lugia charges up and fires a powerful Hyper Beam sending the fortress falling off a cliff, Lugia then redirects the beam to hit both Moltres and Zapdos before falling into the sea.

Ash and Tomo float to the surface. Tomo eyes looked around and saw his brother unconscious.

"Ash! Big bro wake up! Wake Up!" Tomo shakes Ash hoping he was ok,

Tracy spots them. "Guys Ash and Tomo need help!"

Misty looks at the sea and nodded. She gave Togepi to Tracy and called out her Blastoise. She jumped on his back and they swam towards they siblings.

Tomo and Misty put Ash onto Blastoise's shell and they swam to the shore. "Come on Ash breathe you gotta get up!" Misty said doing chest compressions until Ash slowly opens his eyes.

He gets up and pulls up the ice sphere. He struggles to get up but the others caught him. "I..gotta get up there." Ash struggles as he makes his way up to the shrine and places the sphere in the last space. When he does the three spheres begin to glow.

The entire shrine turns green and water flows out and freezes the statues. Ash turns to Melody. "Melody, you have the stage."

Melody nods and steps forward and begins playing the flute the weather stopped, Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno returned to normal, the song even healed Mewtwo and Lugia.

The tornadoes have stopped and the water began flowing the entire frozen ocean. Moletres, Articuno and Zapdos flew in the air amd Lugia risen from the sea. He lands near the gang and he offered Ash and Tomo a ride. They got on amd flew together as a huge water cyclone appeared.

Lawrence is amazed by the site in front of him as the four Pokemon fly through the air and all the other Pokemon head back home. He sighed. "Seems I must start my collection over.",he then pulls up a card. "But this time we'll start small."

As the Sun Sets Lugia prepares to take off. "The beast from the Sea has been tamed and this world could not have chosen a better champion."

Ash smiles. "Thank you Lugia."

"And Ash I would like to give you something very special."

Ash pondered. "What?"

Lugia dives into the water and a few minutes later he comes up, but this time with an egg.

"An egg?",Misty asks.

"To be more precise...my son." Lugia said shocking all of them.

"Y-your son?!"

Lugia nodded. "And I am giving him to you.",he looked at Ash.

"I-I don't know what to say."

"Say you'll raise him well."

Ash looked at the others and then back at Lugia giving him the egg. He grins. "Don't worry Lugia, I will take excellent care of him."

Ash looked at the others and then back at Lugia giving him the egg. He grins. "Don't worry Lugia, I will take excellent care of him."

Lugia smiles as he dives into the water.

"He was right about one thing you are this world's champion." Mewtwo smiles

"I had a lot of help." Ash smiles.

"Ash! Ash! Tomo!"

Huh?" They look over to see Delia, Professor Oak, and Professor Ivy climbing down the cliff to them.

"Mom?!",Ash exclaimed.

"Alright start talking you both are in big trouble!" Delia said running over to them.

"But Mrs. K with the help of Tomo Ash was able to save the whole world." Misty said.

"Oh they did? Well I could've lost my whole world.",she said.

"Huh?",the boys ask.

"Every day I worry about you two and wonder if you're alright, I know I can't stop you from doing the things you need to do. You two are Pokemon trainers and I understand that, though next time if you try and save the world can you do it a little closer to home?" She asks with tears in her eyes.

"I guess we can give it a try.",Tomo said.

"And remember, everyday..your my heroes.",she smiles.

Both of them smile. "Thanks mom."

That's when Professor Oak saw Ash holding an egg. "Expecting another young one Ash?",he asks.

"Yep and personally I'm excited to see this one hatch." Ash smiled.

"It's amazing how out of the Chaos you come out better than ever." Professor Oak smiles

"That's Ash for ya.",Tracy chuckles.

"I hope you boys finish things up here soon I want you to come home." Delia said.

"We promise mom, we'll be home as soon as possible.",Ash said.

"That's what I'd like to hear." She kisses both of them on the head as another helicopter comes to pick them up. They all watch the helicopter fly off in the sky.

* * *

The next they were all getting on the boat, thanks to Maren and her crafty building. The townsfolk were all on the docks, ready to say goodbye.

"We can't thank you all enough for helping saving our, especially you chosen one.",the old man said.

"We're just doing our job sir."Misty said.

"Whenever the world's in danger again, we'll be there.",Ash said. "Right guys?",he asked and they nodded.

Melody walked to Ash. "Ash I'm sorry I pulled you into this mess, this whole thing almost ended up getting you killed."

"It's alright Melody. And besides this wasn't the first time I almost died.",Ash said.

"As much as I want to hear more about this, but that'll come some other day.",She said smiling. She then gave Ash a quick hug making him blush a bit. "Take care of Lugia's egg."

"I will.",he said and smiled.

Maren then started up the boat. "We're ready to leave Ash!"

Ash nodded and headed onto the boat. Melody plays them one last song as they take off towards Ash's final battle of the Orange League.

* * *

Party Data:

Ash's Pokemon: Fearow:Talon (male) ,Gyarados: Mystic (female) ,Cloyster: Gem (female), Arbok: Naga (female), Primeape: Champ (male), Pinsir: Spike (male) ,Beedrill: Videl (female) mothers pokemon ,Sandslash: Quake (male) ,Clefable: Tinker (female), Persian: Bastet (female), Espeon: Evlon (female), Nidoran: Queen (female) mothers pokemon, Steelix:Diamond (female), Poliwrath: Wav (male), Ivysaur: Alpha (male), Charizard: Torch (male), Warturtle: Shades (male), Squirtle: Munch (male) mothers pokemon, Kingler: Crush (male), Magmar: Volcan (male), Gyarados: Triton (male), Slowpoke: Oni (male), Kingdra: Spirit (male), Tangrowth: Fern (female), Kirlia: Rune (male) Marowak: Rattle (male), Gengar: Sly (male), Golduck: Einstein (male), Muk: Grim (male), Magnemite: Sparks (male), Rapidash:Dash (female), Tauros: Rodeo (male), Rhyhorn: Pazder (male), Parasect: Spura (female) mothers pokemon, Doduo: Trio (male), Venomoth: Rura (female), Goldeen: Koi (female) mothers pokemon, Dragonair: Marine (female), Pikachu: Small One (female), Eevee: Ebon (male), Aerodactyl: Arrow (female), Kabutops: Shredder (male), Omastar: Nova (female), Mewtwo(Male), Pikachu (Male), Lapras: Aurora (Female), Snorelax (Tank), Jigglypuff (Melody), Giant Bulbsaur (Male) mother's Pokemon, Egg (Lugia)

Tomo's Pokemon:, Tauros (Male), Nidorino (Male), Venonat (Male),.Pinsir (Male), Scyther (Male), Poliwag (Male), Kabuto (Female), Omanyte(Male), Venusaur (Clone), Elekid (Male)

Misty's Pokemon: Staryu, Starmie, Goldeen (Female), Gloom (Female), Squirtle (Male), Tentacool (Male), Krabby (Female), Slowpoke (Male), Psyduck (Male), Gyarados (Male), Togepi (Male), Blastoise (Clone)

Tracy's Pokemon:, Venonat (Male), Marill (Female), Smeargle (Male), Scyther (Male)

Ash is a ladies man... Has more girls than Brock will ever get. ;)

And that's it for movie two. Ash gets a Lugia Egg. Now I know some of you wanted him to get a Zapdos, Articuno and Moletress egg too but, like I said when I first started this fic, I'm not gonna make Ash exteremely OP, my aplologies.

And boy did I loved this movie as a kid. Once the credits music played I cried a bit, because of memories. But enough of the tears.

Also tomorrow marks the day me and Cloud4012 met and began writing together! It's been one whole year since I met him and proud to be where we are now.

Next chapter is you guessed it, Ash's big battle with Drake. So until then, Favorite, Follow and Review the story, tell me what think of the chapter. Give the original author the love they need. What Pokemon do you want to the others to have?

And I will see you guys in the next update. Till then this is Chris Ketchum, signing off.

Peace.


	16. Chapter 16

On the way to Pummelo Island the group made a stop at an island where Tracy and Tomo fell into a wild Vileplume and accidentally inhaled Stun Spore. While Ash tried to take care of them Misty went in search of Salvayo Weeds and along the way she encounters a Poliwag who not only helps them find the weed, but decided to come along as Misty's new Pokemon, but eventually the Vileplume appeared again but this time it apologized for making them sick. They all forgave it and Tracy thought it would be a great Pokemon to have, he asked if it wants to come with him. Vileplume was more happy then ever and joined them.

Soon they were riding Aurora and were approaching an island with a Colosseum.

"There it is Ash Pummelo Island." Tracy said.

"We're finally here." he said. He rubs up his Lugia egg. "You're gonna see daddy win the the trophy.",he said softly to it.

"Hey what's that?" Tomo points over and they see something flying across the water at an incredible speed. It flew so fast and disappeared in the sky. The group were in awe.

After seeing the mysterious Pokemon they head over to register.

"Hi I'm here to register for the Orange League." Ash said

"Another one eh. Well let me just verify these badges." The man scans the 4 badges Ash received. The badges and Ash's face appeared on screen. "So you're from Pallet Town huh?",he asks.

Ash nodded and while he was doing that, Tracy was looking at a statue of a Dragonite.

"This a lot like..it couldn't be."

"Well Ash your battle will be tomorrow morning at 10 at Pummelo Stadium."

"Thank you sir, um could you possibly give us directions?" Ash asks

"Of course."

The man leads them to the top of the island. "This is Pummelo Stadium, where the battle will take place. And right next to it is the Pallace of Victory."

"Palace of Victory?" Tomo asks

"Well most people know it now as the Orange League Hall of Fame."

As they walk in Tracy notices another statue of Dragonite. "Hey look that same statue."

They saw photos of trainers with their Pokemon and displays of Pokemon's pawprints all around it.

"These were all the winners of every trainer who defeated the champion and was recorded here in the hall of fame.",the man said.

"Wow look at all of them." Tomo said in awe.

"To get into the Hall of Fame you have to defeat all the members of the Orange Crew and the Pummelo Gym leader in a full Pokemon battle."

"A full battle? You mean a six-on-six?",Ash asks. The man nods.

"This isn't going to be easy you need to really pick the Pokemon you're gonna use carefully." Tracy said

"And the six-on-six battle last for a while, but you'll be in the hall forever if you win it.",Misty grins.

Ash smiles. "It'll be worth it to get added here."

"I'm sure by know you noticed the each one of the Orange Crew challenges is very different it's because they believe it's important to test both the trainers and their Pokemon in different circumstances and if you can defeat them all and the gym leader you all deserve to be in the Hall of Fame."

Tracy turns to the statue. "And what's that statue over there?"

They turn to it and Ash and Misty recognized the figure. "Hey that's a Dragonite!"

"That's right you see Dragonite is the Pokemon the watches over this island." The man said.

"I bet you that's what we saw earlier." Tracy said

"Oh that must've been the Gym Leader's Dragonite getting some exercise."

This shocked the group. "He has a Dragonite?!",Tomo exclaimed.

"Yup. No one was able to beat for a long time."

Back at the Pokemon Center Ash was thinking over which Pokemon to use. "So any ideas?",Tomo asks him.

"I think I have it figured out the only problem really is what other Pokemon he might use." Ash said groaning.

"Well why don't you start off with something that'll throw him off before you're the one playing the guessing game?"

Ash thought for a second. "You know what, that dosen't sound like a bad idea."

The next day at the stadium the stands were filled as people arrive to see the battle.

* * *

"Welcome Pokemon fans! Pummelo stadium is filled with excitement as we start the first league challenge of the season!",the announcer said.

A guy with green hair, in a red jacket with a pokeball around his neck walked in. "On the right side is Drake, leader of the orange crew and undefeated Pummelo island gym leader."

"Approaching him is Ash from Pallet Town who hopes to break Drake's Winning Streak and earn himself the Winner's Trophy and a spot in the Orange League Hall of Fame."

The two meet in the middle of the arena and shake hands. "Welcome to the pummelo stadium Ash. Are you ready to battle?",Drake asks.

Ash nodded. "You bet."

"This will be a full 6 on 6 Pokemon battle when 3 Pokemon on one side are unable to battle there will be a field change." The ref said,

"Field Change?" Ash asks,

Suddenly the arena opens up and a field is selected.

"A field change is the changing of the Battle field further more only the challenger is allowed to substitute Pokemon."

"The battle will begin on a rock and water field.",the announcer said. "This winner's trophy match is about to begin. Choose your Pokemon and good luck to you both."

"I hope this one leaves a good impression!" Drake said releasing Ditto.

"A Ditto?" Ash said

"Oh man that's a tough Pokemon to start off against." Tracy said

"Ditto will just transform into whatever Pokemon Ash chooses." Misty said

"Don't worry Ash and I thought of the perfect Pokemon to start off the battle with." Tomo smiles holding onto his brother's Lugia egg.

"Go Small One!"

Small One surfed around the arena and appered on the field. "Rai!"

Everyone in the stands were surprised.

"Well folks Ash's first Pokemon appears to be Raichu, but it doesn't look like any Raichu I've ever seen." The announcer said.

The other cheered for Ash and Small one. The battle has begun.

"Ditto, Transform!",Drake yells. Ditto glows and turns into an Alolan Raichu.

"Alright let's go Small One use Thunderbolt!" Small One zaps Ditto, though taking damage, it is still standing.

"Ditto, Thunder!",Drake yells. Ash grinned. Ditto zapped Small One but it wasn't showing any damage to her. "Thanks for the boost Drake!",Ash called.

"What the?"

"Now Small One Quick Attack!"

Drake shook out of it. "Use quick attack too!"

The Raichus slammed into each other with great force. "Small One Psychic!"

"Psychic?!",Drake was caught off guard. Small One's eyes glowed and lifted Ditto up.

"Now slam it!" Small One sends Ditto crashing into the rocks.

"Well isn't this a shocker folks?! Not only is this new Pokemon an electric type but a psychic type?! Incredible!", the announcer said as the crowd cheered loudly.

"Now Small One Iron Tail!"

"Ditto Double Team!" Just as iron tail was about to hit, Ditto created copies of himself. "Now Iron Tail!" Ditto appears behind Small One and slams its tail into her face.

Tracy winced. "Ooh a bitch slap."

Misty slap his arm. "Tracy! Tomo is right there!"

"What did he mean by that?" Tomo asks confused.

"Uh you'll find out when you're older." Misty said to him like it was nothing. Small One recovered from the slap she was given and growls at Ditto.

"Ditto, use Slam!",Drake yells and Ditto was ready to slam its body into Small One.

"Use Light Screen, then Return!"Ash commanded. A wall appears in front of small one as Ditto hits it, minoring damage, then gives Ditto a powerful blow.

Ditto falls to the ground fainted and transforms back to its original form.

"Ditto is unable to battle Raichu wins!"

"Yeah way to go Small One!"

"Rai Rai!"

"Ditto return. You were great and so were you Ash, but this next one is gonna rock you!" Onix appears.

"The second Pokémon Drake uses is an Onix, which electric types are weak against!",the announcer said.

"You did great Small One take a break!" Ash said returning her to her Pokeball.

"The challenger has returned Raichu for some much deserved rest."

"Go Einstein!", Einstein stood proud on the field.

"An easy choice for the challenger as he chooses Golduck to face off against Onix."

"I thought he'd use a Water type." Drake smiles.

"I don't know about this guys this one could go either way." Tracy said

"Come on Eisenstein win this one for all the Water Pokemon!" Misty cheers.  
"Use your water pulse!",Ash commands.

"Onix, dig!"

Just as water pulse was gonna hit, Onix managed to dive in the ground. The water ball missed.

"Watch out Ash Onix is gonna attack from Underground!" Tracy yells

"Quick Einstein into the water!" Ash yells as Einstein runs towards the pool.

"Onix! Come up and use Double Edge!", Drake said. Just as Einstein reached the pool, Onix resurrfaced and slams into Golduck with great force. "Now Onix use Bind!" Onix wraps his tail around Einstein crushing him.

"Einstein use Water Pulse to escape!" Ash yells, but Onix's grip only tightens preventing Einstein from making a move. Ash growled and stayed calm. "Use Confusion!",he said. Einstein's eyes glowed blue and Onix was frozen. He unwraps the golduck. "Now send Onix flying!"

Einstein throws Onix back into the rocks. "Now finish with Hydro Pump!" Einstein fires a powerful stream of water hitting Onix right in the face causing the Rock Snake to fall to the ground.

"Onix is unable to battle, Golduck wins!",the ref said.

"I thought for sure Bind attack would stop Golduck. Onix return." Drake said.

"Way to go big bro! Tomo cheered

"That Ash kid is pretty good. I can't believe Drake lost again." People of the audience said

"Not bad Ash, you're pretty good.",Drake said.

"Thanks, but we didn't came here for compliments now didn't we?",Ash asks.

Drake grins and pulls out another Pokeball. "No we did not. Go Gengar!"

"Drake's 3rd Pokemon is the ghost type, Gengar!",The announcer said.

"Einstein can you still battle?" Ash asks

Einstiein gives Ash the thumbs up.

"Alright then, use your Surf!",he said. Einstien creates a huge wave heading towards Gengar.

"Gengar Thunderbolt!" Gengar launches a powerful electric attack zapping the wave along with Einstein.

"Einstein!"

"And what a shocker! Gengar has the upper hand as it uses Surf as its advantage to use its electric move against Golduck!"

"Now Shadow Ball!" Gengar launhced a dark sphere at Einstien as it landed a direct hit. Einstein falls into the water and floats back up with swirly eyes.

"Golduck is unable to battle Gengar wins!" The ref said.

"And Golduck is down! Drake has manage to take down one of Ketchum's Pokemon."

Ash recalls Einstien. "Thanks buddy. Get some rest.",he pulls out another ball. "Ok, Diamond, I choose you!" The ball lands on the field and Diamond screeches as she appeared.

"What is that?!", Drake asks.

Ash grins. "Meet the evolved form of Onix."

"Ash's next Pokemon seems to be the next evolution of Onix, this boy is bringing more suprises!"

"Gengar Shadow Ball!"

"Knock it back with Iron Tail!" Gengar launches shadow ball at Diamond but she sliced it with her tail, making it explode.

"Diamond Dragon Breath!" She breathed out green fumes at Gengar..

"Dodge and use Dark Pulse!" Gengar flies out of the way and blasts Diamond in the head.

"Diamond, shake it off and then use Stealth Rock!",Ash called out. Steelix recovers and then she released stones around Gengar.

"With Stealth rock out the field everytime Drake changes Pokemon they'll get hurt." Tracy smiles.

"Way to go Ash!" Misty cheers.

"Gengar Night Shade!"

"Diamond Dragon Breath!" Both the attacks collided, creating an explosion. When the smoke clears Gengar fainted and Diamond is breathing heavily.

"Gengar is unable to battle, uh.."

Ash answers. "Steelix."

"Thank you. Steelix wins!"

"Amazing Ash has knocked out three of the champion's Pokemon." The announcer said

"There will be a short time out for the field change." The ref said

Ash and Drake went to each others side as the field changed. The rock and water field was replaced with Sandy desert battle ground. Ash and Drake got back on the field. The ball rang. Drake held up his next Pokemon. "Go Venusaur!",He threw out Bulbasaur's final evolution.

"Saur!",it bellowed.  
Suddenly rocks came up and struck Venasaur.

"And Vensaur feels the pain of Stealth Rock from the previous Battle."

Ash grins. "Go Tank!"

Tank appears on the field.

"Ash's 4th Pokemon is a Snorelax and he seems to be up and ready to battle!",the announcer said.

""Hey Snorelax isn't being lazy or sleepy.",Tomo said.

"Yeah Ash got lucky and had him transported at the rare moment when Snorlax need to move." Tracy said.

"Let's just make sure it stays that way.",Misty said.

"Venusaur, use Vine Whip!",Drake yells as many vines appered and wrapped around Tank.

"Tank pull Venasaur in and do a Body Slam!", Tank reels the vines in.

"Venusaur, try to stand your ground!",Venusaur stomps his feet in the sand. Both Pokemon were in a standoff as they engage in a tug of war.

"Now use Solar Beam!",Drake yells. Venusaur takes in the sunlight as his flower glows.

"Tank quick Ice Punch!" Snorlax charges with his fist glowing, but when he makes impact his feet are dragged into the sand.

"Snorelax is having trouble moving because of how thick the sand is!"

"Now Venasaur Solar Beam!" Drake said as Venasaur is full charged.

Tank had no choice but to take the hit, since he was too close to move. Solar Beam hits his gut, sending him back a few paces.

"Tank! Can you get up?!",Ash said.

Tank is slow to get up and nods. "Snore."

Ash sighs. "Ok. Rest!",He said and Tank fell asleep on the spot.

"A risky move by the challenger Rest may heal a Pokemon completely, but it remains asleep." The announcer said.

"You think Ash made the right choice?",Misty asks.

"It's risky but if he times it right he can turn it around." Tracy said.

"Venasaur Razor Leaf!" Razor Leaf strikes Tank knocking him back.

"Use Snore!", Tank still sleep snores loudly as it echoes the entire stadium.

"What the heck? Snorlax has figured out a way to attack even while asleep!" The announcer said. The echoes hurt Venusaur's ears, as it damages him. It bellows in pain

"Venasaur use Vine Whip and slams him!" Venasaur ties up Snorlax and slams him into the sand.

"Snore." Snorlax gets up and makes the scariest face you ever saw right a Venasaur.

"Venusaur woke up Snorelax and boy is he grumpy!"

"Never wake up a sleeping Snorlax." Ash grins. "Tank Hyper Beam!" Tank opens his mouth and an orange beam appeared.

"Quick Venusaur counter with Solar Beam!",Drake said. Venasaur charges up and fires Solar Beam and the two attacks create an explosion.

But when the smoke cleared, Tank was missing.

"Where'd he go?",Drake looked around.

"Body Slam!" He looks up to see Snorlax up high in the air.

"No way?!" Drake yells as Snorlax crashes into Venasaur.

Tank gets off Venusaur who now had swirls in his eyes. "Venusaur is unable to battle, Snorelax wins!"

"So that was Ash's plan he needed Tank to fall asleep so he would have the drive to fight his hardest." Tracy said.

"Ash is playing smart." Misty smiles

"That's my brother!",Tomo said.

"The champion is now down to his last two Pokemon."

"Go Electabuzz!" Drake yells. The thunder Pokemon appeared and starts to sizzle its horns.

"The atmosphere here is charged as Electabuzz prepares to fight Snorelax!"

"Electabuzz Thunderbolt!" Electabuzz zaps Tank causing it to fall back.

"Tank hang in there and use Ice Punch!"

"Dodge then Low Kick!",Electabuzz dodged the icy fist and knees Tank in the stomach. Tank falls onto his back with swirly eyes.

"Snorlax is unable to battle Electabuzz wins." The ref said.

"And Low kick lands a super effective strike and Snorlax has fallen causing Ketchum to lose his second Pokemon."

"Tank Return!",Ash recalls him. "Thanks buddy. Get some rest. I choose you, Dash!" The fiery horse neiged as she was released.

"And Ketchum's fifth Pokemon is Rapidash will this wild horse give Electabuzz the hoof or will it be tamed?"

"I haven't seen Ash use Dash for a while.",Tomo said.

"This should be interesting." Misty said and Togepi chirped with agreement.

"Dash Flamethrower!"

"Electabuzz dodge and Thunderpunch!"

The flames almost hit Electabuzz, but he dodges to the right and slams his electric fist at her side.

Ash growls. "Stomp!" Dash slams her hoof into Electabuzz causing it to skid back.

"Now use Megahorn!",Ash yelled. She stabbed Electabuzz

"Electabuzz Thunder!"

"Run Dash!" Dash shows off her incredible speed by dodging every attack.

"And that ladies and gentleman is the true power of Rapidash! Running at the speed od sound and no one knows when it'll stop!"

"Double Kick!" Dash jumps over Electabuzz and kicks him with her rear legs.

"Electabuzz, Iron Tail!",Drake orders. Electabuzz slams his tsil across dash's face.

"Use Flamethrower Dash!"

"Use Thunder!" Both attacks zoom past each other and hit their opponents dead center.

But Dash's flames were stronger and hits Electabuzz head on. Electabuzz falls to the ground and fainted.

"Electabuzz is unable to battle Rapidash wins."

"It seems that Rapidash was on a higher level then Electabuzz. Now challenger Ash Ketchum is only one victory away from that trophy! And it seems Drake has saved the best for last!"

Everyone waited with anxiously as they waited foe Drake's last Pokemon. He unclipped the Pokeball from his necklace and enlarged it. "Go Draginite!"

The psuedo-legendary appears and bellows.  
"I was afraid of this." Ash frowned.

"And Drake's last Pokemon is the Legendary Dragonite if Dragonite falls this battles over."

'You may be my last Pokemon, but with you the battle has just begun.' Drake thought as Dragonite's face turned serious.

The other saw this. "Dragonite's gonna be the toughest one yet.",Tracy said.

"Dash, do you want to continue?",Ash called. Dash readies her battle stance. "Alright Dash Flamethrower!"

"Use Water Gun!" Dragonite breathes a stream of Water that breaks through the Flamethrower and hits Dash taking her out with one move.

"Rapidash is unable to battle, Dragonite wins!"

"Talk about power." Misty said

"It took out Dash with one move." Tomo said shocked

Ash returns Dash. "Thanks girl. You did awsome for your first battle.",He smiles. "Alright time to hit him with everything I've got go Marine!"

"And for Ketchum's sixth Pokemon is Dragonite's pre-evolution! It's seems it will be Dragon vs Dragon!",the announcer said.

"Ash you continue to surprise me." Drake said.

"What can I say, I'm full of surprises!",Ash smirks. "Start things off with Dragon Rage!""Use Ice Beam!"

The two attacks collide creating an explosion. "Use Thunderbolt!",Ash said. Shoots of lighting come from the smoke and zaps Dragonite. He shook them off.

"Use Dragon Breath Dragonite!"

Dragonite hits Marine causing Super Effective Damage. "Marine Aqua Tail!"

"Grab it!" Marine's tail glows blue as she slams it right into Dragonite, but as she pulls away Dragonite grabs her.

"Now use Slam!",Dragonite slams Marine into the ground.

"Hang in there Marine!",Ash yells. Marine gets back up. "Use Dragon Pulse!"

"Fight fire with fire!"

Both Pokemon fire Dragon Pulse creating a giant explosion that knocks them both back.

"Dragonite!/Marine!",they both yell at the same time.

When the smoke clears both Dragon types are breathing heavily.

"This is getting intese!",Tomo said griping on Ash's egg.

"Marine you can do this! I know you can!" Ash yells

Marine nods as she suddenly starts to glow.

Everyone in the stadium gasps as they saw Marine grew larger and grew wings. When the light exploded, Marine was now a Dragonite!

"I don't believe this." Drake said in shock

"Would you look at that folks Ash's Dragoniar has just evolved into Dragonite! You can't make this stuff up folks. This battle is going down in history!"

"Marine...",Ash silently said and smiles.

"Dragonite Dragon Pulse!"

Marine flys up and surrounds herself with energy that takes the form of a dragon.

"What move is that?!" Tomo asks

"Dragon Rush!" Tracy said.

"You learned a new move!",Ash grins and gets serious. "Ok Marine, Dragon Rush!"

Marine knocks Dragon Pulse away and tackles Dragonite with overwhelming force creating another explosion.

The aftershock sent others out their seats. When the smoke cleared Dragonite was on the ground with swirly eyes and Marine was standing tall.

"D-Drake's Dragonite is unable to battle, Ash's Dragonite wins! The winner of the Orange League Competition is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!",the referee held up the green flag.

"It's all over folks! The challenger wins! The challenger wins!"

"He did it." Misty said surprised

"They all did it." Tracy smiled

"You see that eggy your trainer is a champion." Tomo smiled at the egg.

Ash runs up to Marine. "Marine you were awsome! We won!",he said and Marine's rubs her head with his as her trainer laughs. "Take it easy!"

"Dragonite return. You were great I am very proud of you." Drake said

Ash, Small One, Einstein, Diamond, Tank, Dash and Marine were standing on a podium with Drake who was holding the trophy. "Ash has defeated the Undefeated Champion Drake and has won himself a spot in the Orange League Hall of Fame and the coveted Winner's Trophy."

"Congratulations Ash. You really showed me an amazing battle. You're an amazing trainer.",Drake said.

"It's cause I have great Pokemon." Ash smiles as all 6 of them agree.

Soon Ash and his Pokemon took a picture and handprints/paw prints as they were now recorded into the Palace of Victory.

To Be Continued..

* * *

Party Data:

Ash's Pokemon: Fearow:Talon (male) ,Gyarados: Mystic (female) ,Cloyster: Gem (female), Arbok: Naga (female), Primeape: Champ (male), Pinsir: Spike (male) ,Beedrill: Videl (female) mothers pokemon ,Sandslash: Quake (male) ,Clefable: Tinker (female), Persian: Bastet (female), Espeon: Evlon (female), Nidoran: Queen (female) mothers pokemon, Steelix:Diamond (female), Poliwrath: Wav (male), Ivysaur: Alpha (male), Charizard: Torch (male), Warturtle: Shades (male), Squirtle: Munch (male) mothers pokemon, Kingler: Crush (male), Magmar: Volcan (male), Gyarados: Triton (male), Slowpoke: Oni (male), Kingdra: Spirit (male), Tangrowth: Fern (female), Kirlia: Rune (male) Marowak: Rattle (male), Gengar: Sly (male), Golduck: Einstein (male), Muk: Grim (male), Magnemite: Sparks (male), Rapidash:Dash (female), Tauros: Rodeo (male), Rhyhorn: Pazder (male), Parasect: Spura (female) mothers pokemon, Doduo: Trio (male), Venomoth: Rura (female), Goldeen: Koi (female) mothers pokemon, Dragonite: Marine (female), Pikachu: Small One (female), Eevee: Ebon (male), Aerodactyl: Arrow (female), Kabutops: Shredder (male), Omastar: Nova (female), Mewtwo(Male), Pikachu (Male), Lapras: Aurora (Female), Snorelax (Tank), Jigglypuff (Melody), Giant Bulbsaur (Male) mother's Pokemon, Egg (Lugia)

Tomo's Pokemon:, Tauros (Male), Nidorino (Male), Venonat (Male),.Pinsir (Male), Scyther (Male), Poliwag (Male), Kabuto (Female), Omanyte(Male), Venusaur (Clone), Elekid (Male)

Misty's Pokemon: Staryu, Starmie, Goldeen (Female), Gloom (Female), Squirtle (Male), Tentacool (Male), Krabby (Female), Slowpoke (Male), Psyduck (Male), Gyarados (Male), Togepi (Male), Blastoise (Clone), Poliwag (Male)

Tracy's Pokemon:, Venonat (Male), Marill (Female), Smeargle (Male), Scyther (Male), Vileplume (Male)

Ash is a ladies man... Has more girls than Brock will ever get. ;)

Ash managed to win the Orane League. He also managed to get a Dragonite and Misty got a Poliwag and Tracy got a Vileplume.

We're almost done with the Orange Islands.

Favorite, Follow and Review this story and I will see you guy in the next update. Also check out my Pokemon/Digimon crossover if you're interested.

And I'm out!


	17. Chapter 17

As they were riding Aurora back from Pummelo Island Ash was still taking in his first League victory.

"Ash are you gonna stare at your trophy all day?",Misty asks.

"Not all day, just a little longer." Ash said

"Hey keep that up and eggy might get jealous." Tomo said holding him

"No way this trophy can replace this little guy.",Ash said patting the egg.

Suddenly Aurora sense something makes a sharp turn almost sending everyone flying off. "Gah! Aurora, what's with you?!",Ash said catching the egg and trophy.

Tomo looks up ahead and sees something. "No way!"

"What do you see?" Misty asks

"It's a whole School of Lapras.", It was true. There were Lapras' swimmig in a line, big and small.

Tracy and Smeargle began sketching. "Amazing, I've never seen so many of them!"

"Smear!"

"Hey maybe these Lapras know Aurora?" Misty suggests.

"Well let's go find out." Ash said.

"You guys think this is the school Aurora was seperated from?",Tracy asks.

Aurora nods. "I guess that's a yes.",Tomo chuckles

"I can't wait to meet all your old friends Aurora." Ash smiles.

Aurora cries with joy as she tries to catch up to the school, but the second they look over to them they continue to swim as if she doesn't exist. There was a light blue Lapras in the school and it wanted to call out to Aurora, but the other Lapras made it ignore her.

"What's going on?" Misty asks

"Hey why are you turning your backs to a friend?!" Ash yells

One of the Lapras turns back and fires Water Gun at them.

"Why are they doing this?! Lapras's hate to battle!",Tracy said. That same Lapras use Mist to get away. The light blue Lapras shed a few tears as they swam away.

Aurora cries out in sadness as they disappear. Ash tried to calm her down. But no avail.

They all headed to a place called Tarroco Island and headed to a Pokemon Center. They were talking to Professor Oak.

"I see. I believe that the reason the Lapras did not interact with you was because they are afraid of humans.",he said.

"What kind of person would attack those Lapras?" Ash asks

"It's probably those Pokemon Pirates." Officer Jenny said walking over.

"Pirates?",Tomo asks.

"The area around this Island is a no capture zone, but we've had reports of Pirates poaching wild Pokemon." Jenny said

"I thought pirates were't real.",Ash said.

"Oh they're real, a real pain they do whatever it takes to get what they want and don't care who or what they hurt in the process." Jenny said. The others were pissed at this statement.

"That's disgusting! How can they be so cold blodded?!",Ash yells.

Suddenly a police officer runs in. "Officer Jenny Captain Crook is striking again!"

"This time we got him!",She said as she and the officer ran out.

"We should help them before they get the Lapras pod.",Tracy said. The others agreed.  
They all ride Aurora out to sea and arrive to see a group of Tentacruel boxing the Lapras together as a Pirate Ship closes in.

"They got'im surrounded!"

"They're using the Tentacruel to hurt the Lapras so they'll be easy to capture." Misty said

"Not if we have anything to say about it! Nova, Spirit! Help out those Lapras!" Ash yells releasing Kingdra and Omastar.

"Omanyte, Kabuto, Poliwag help out too!",Tomo said sending out his water Pokmeon.

"Staryu, Goldeen, Gyarados, Poliwag go!" Misty throws out hers.

"Let's go Marill!" Tracy said

"Water Gun!" All four said as their Water Pokemon blast the Tentacruel. They even blasted the ship as well.

"Ok Aurora hit the Leader with Water Gun!" Aurora blasts the Tentacruel in charge causing all the Tentacruel to follow the leader as it chases after Aurora.

"Talon!",Ash threw him out. "Misty get on Talon and tie up those pirates, we'll take care of the Tentacruel!"

Misty nods. "Good luck you guys!"

Tomo looks behind to see the Tentacruel getting closer. "Enemies gaining!"

"Nova!, Rock Blast! Spirit, Dragon Pulse!",Ash yells. Spirit realeased a multicolored beam at the Tentacruel and Nova sends chucks of rocks at them. Just as the Tentacruel were about to surround them multiple Ice Beams were fired.

All of the Tentacruel were frozen solid. It turns out that the ones who saved them were the Lapras pod.

"They came to help us." Tomo smiles. The light blue Lapras swims over to Aurora happy to see her.

"I think this is Aurora's mom.",Tracy smiles.

The two Lapars embrace and Aurora cries out in joy at being reunited.

Later another boat came and it had Officer Jenny and the other officers. They came on board and saw Misty with the tied up pirates.

"Wow nice job Misty." Tracy said

"Oh please a couple Water Guns and theses clowns were done for." She smiles.

"Why you little brats! You don't who you're messing with!",The leader of the group said.

"You have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be used against you." Officer Jenny said tightening the ropes.

"Officer Jenny, I know it's not my business but I was wondering if I can suggest a punishment.",Ash said.

Jenny grins. "What did you have in mind?"

Ash whispers in her ear. "Oh I like the sound of that."

"What did he say? What did he say?" The Pirates start freaking out.

"Oh nothing but playing a little hang man.",Jenny smirked evilly.

"HANGMAN?!",The pirates panicked.

"Hang Man?",Tracy asks a bit scared.

"Hanging by a rope over a pool of their own Tentacruel.",Ash said. "Who are now released."

The Pirates screamed as they were dangling trying to avoid being stung by the Tentacruel.

"Big bro you are an evil genius." Tomo grins.

"Indeed I am.",Ash said and then looks at Aurora and her mother. "Oh yeah I forgot.."

Ash walks over. "Well Aurora what are you gonna do know you're finally back with your mom?"

Aurora looks at Ash and then to her mother.

"I helped you find your mother, and you're finally home now.",Ash said with a sad smile. Aurora cries sadly until her mother come over to Ash.

"What is it?",he asks. She nudges Aurora closer to Ash.

"Wait you want Aurora to stay with me?" He asks.

She nodded. "But she'll be seperated with you again.",Ash tells her. She shakes her head. "Wait you want to come with her?", Her mom nods. Ash thinks it over. "I have a better idea. The light blue Lapras looks at him in confusion. "How would you like to be my mother's Pokemon?",Ash asks. Aurora smiles at the thought of that. "But first you're gonna need a name how does Glacia sound?" He asks.

Aurora's mom was extremely happy at that as she rubs he head with Ash's and her daughter.

"OK i'll take that as a yes!",He laughs. Aurora and Glacia say their goodbyes to the others as they decide to leave and stay with Ash.

* * *

Now that their adventures in the Orange Islands has came to an end, the gang were now heading back to Pallet Town to finish what they were doing in the first place: giving the G.S Ball to .

As they walked over the hill they started to see some houses. "Well there it is Pallet Town." Ash smiles.

"It's good to be back home." Tomo said.

"You remember being here right Togepi?" Misty asks

"Toge! Toge!" Togepi cheers.

"I can't believe we're finally here, I'm actually going to meet the famous Prof. Oak!",Tracy beamed happy as ever.

"Maybe you can show him your sketches.",Ash wondered but once he said that Tracy was already looking at tons of them.

"Now which ones should I show him?" Tracy asks looking at some of them.

"Uh how about we go home first than we can figure that out?" Tomo said sweatdropping.

"Yeah while sit down you can go through your sketches." Misty said.

"Sounds good to me." Tracy smiles as he gets back up. As they walked down the road they soon arrived at Ash's home where Spura, Videl, and Bulbasaur were out working in the garden. "Hey you guys." Ash said as they all the Pokemon smiled at his return. "Is mom inside we've got a new Pokemon for her?" He asks as he opens the door. "Mom we're back!"

"Ash is that you?" A familiar voice asks surprising him.

"That voice it couldn't be..",he ran inside to the kitchen to see his old travel companion, Brock wearing an apron.

"B-B-Brock?!",Ash exclaimed.

"Who's he?", Tracy asks.

"He's Brock!" Misty said in shock as they all entered the kitchen.

"Hey Tomo, Misty how are you doing? Hi Togepi." Brock said holding Togepi up.

"What do you mean how are we doing? What are you doing here?" Misty asks.

Brock then looked up to Tracy. "So you're Tracy, nice to meet you.",he said.

"Uh yeah you too.",Tracy said weakily meeting the new comer in Ash's house.

"Hey Brock as much as I'm happy to see you but I thought you were on Valencia Island.",Tomo said.

"Yeah Brock you loved it there. It seemed like you were gonna stay there forever.",Ash said.

"Yeah how come you didn't stay and help with the Pokemon?" Tomo asks.

"And what about Prof. Ivy?" Misty asks and once Brock heard that name he fell to the floor and sulks.

"Uh..that name.",he groans like he's been punched in the gut.

"What's wrong Brock?",Tomo asks.

"I don't wanna talk about it!",Brock shouted.

"What happened?" Ash asks.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Brock shouted.

"She must've dumped him." Misty said.

Ash and Tomo groans. "That's it?",they said.

Tracy was confused, Misty told him that this always happens.

"You're finally home!" Ash and Tomo look to the front door and see their mother standing inside.

"Mom!" Ash and Tomo run over to her and hug her.

"I'm happy you two are back.",she said hugging her sons.

"Well we promised didn't we?",Ash said smiling.

"We missed you!" Tomo smiles.

"So Misty how's everything with you and Togepi?" She asks.

"Everything's great." Misty said.

"And Tracy it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you." Tracy said.

"Hey mom, what's Brock doing here?",Ash asks.

"Well let's see it was a hot muggy day and I was walking back from the market when I foun him laying the grass. I tried to get him to talk about it, but whenever I mentioned Prof. Ivy he always said the same thing. So I stopped asking and since then he's been helping out around the house." Delia said.

"Sounds like he's been a good house quest." Misty said.

"Yes except for one thing. He constantly gets into fights with the Pokemon over who helps around the house." Delia points to Brock fighting with Munch over the broom, until he gets blasted by his water gun.

"Oh Brock." Tomo sighs.

"Oh by the way Mom I have some things to show you." Ash takes out a Pokeball and the Orange League Trophy.

"Oh you won the Orange League? That's amazing sweetie!",She was proud of her son until she saw the Pokeball. "Oh and what's this?"

"A new Pokemon for you.",Ash said. "It's a Lapras, we caught it on the way here."

Misty nods. "Yeah she's Aurora's mother and she didn't wanted to be seperated with her baby again.",she added.

"Oh you boys are so sweet I'd be happy to take her." Delia smiles as she takes the Pokeball. "I'm sure you boys have lots of stories to tell."

"You bet we do." Ash said

"Uh I think you two are forgetting something." Misty said.

"Hm? Like what?",Tomo asks.

"What was the real reason we went to the Orange Islands?"She asks them.

Both of them realized it in one second. "The GS Ball!",they said. Ash went through his bag again and pulled out the gold and silver colored ball. "Phew, still got it.",he said and picks up his Lugia egg. "Haven't forgotten about you either.",he said to his baby.

"Ash another egg? You're really taking the whole parent thing seriously. ",Brock said shocked.

"Well have you forgotten I'm part trainer and breeder?",Ash asks.

"So what's this one?" Brocks asks.

"Oh Brock you are gonna lose it when we tell you the story around this." Tomo smiled when Tracy walked up with an armful of sketch pads.

"Can we please go to the lab?!" He begged.

"Tracy actually does have a point we better get the GS Ball to Prof. Oak and show him the egg." Misty said. They all left the Ketchum residence and headed down the trail to the lab.

"So Brock what did you first think of the Professor?" Tracy asks causing Brock to sulk.

"That name." He groans.

"He means Prof. Oak!" Misty said and he immediately recovers.

"Oh! Well he's one of the most respected researchers in the world and has one of the best labs in all of Kanto!",he said complimenting the old man.

"Cool, let's hurry!",Tracy said as he ran and the others followed with pursuit.

They arrive at the lab and Tracy looked like he was in heaven. "There it is!" He said.

"Yep that's Prof. Oak's labratory." Misty said.

"So Tracy what do you think?" Brock asks.

"It's amazing, it's just like how I'd imagined it!",he said with stars in his eyes.

"Well you can't go in if you keep daydreaming, come on.",Misty said pushing him as they headed inside.

"Hello? Prof. Oak! We're here!",Tomo yelled but there was no answer.

"Maybe we shouldn't bother him he could be doing important research." Tracy said.

As Ash walked down the hallway Grimm appears from down the hall and hugs him. "Gah! Grim! Let me go!",Ash grunted but then saw Prof. Oak under Grimm as well. "Professor?!"

"Oh Hello Ash, nice to see you.",he said to him while trying to get Grimm off him as well.

"He's really real." Tracy said with stars in his eyes.

"Grim get off please!" Ash said as he and Prof. Oak struggle to break free.

"Hi there Prof. my name's Tracy and I'm a Pokemon Watcher I study Pokemon like you do. I hope you don't mind if I sketch this." Tracy said getting out his sketch pad.

Ash growls and glares at his friend and replied with, "Yes we do mind!", as he and Prof. Oak try to get out of Grim's grim, then Ash had an idea. His eye glowed blue and he, Prof. Oak and Grim stopped moving, he then lifted Muk off of them and onto the floor.

"What is happening?" Tracy asks with wide eyes.

"Oh yeah we forgot to tell you, Ash got psychic powers a while ago.",Misty said.

Tracy stares at Ash in surprise. "Any other things I should know about?"

"Yeah, next time when we're stuck under a poison type, actually help us?",Ash said narrowing his eyes making Tracy chuckle nervously.

You-you got it.",He said.

Prof. Oak get's up. "I'm getting too old for this.",he rubs his back. "So Ash how is your egg? Is it healthy?"

"Should hatch any day now." Ash said holding it up.

"He and Tomo have been taking care of it ever since we left Shamounti Island." Misty said.

"By the way Brock Prof. Ivy sends her regards." Prof. Oak said as Brock sulks.

"Hm? What's wrong with Brock?",He asks.

Misty sighs. "Nothing, just don't say the professor's name again."

Ash then pulls out the GS ball. "Got a present for ya Prof.",he smiles. "Sorry it took a while, we got a little side tracked with the Orange League."

"Aw perfect I'll analyze this tonight." He puts the GS Ball on the shelf with all his other Pokeballs.

"You sure have a lot of Pokeballs here Professor." Tracy said admiring all of them.

"Actually these are from all the Trainers who start their journeys here." Professor Oak said.

"Speaking of which, can we go see how our Pokemon are doing?",Tomo asks.

"Well of course." Prof. Oak agreed as they all head back to the lab, as Ash looks out the window he sees Bastet walking by the window.

Bastet turns over and smiles at her trainers return.

He then began to pet her as she purred. "How are ya girl?"She smiled widely when Volcan walks by and smiles. "Magmar!"

"Volcan good to see you!" Ash smiled. Ash was then hugged from behind, and saw Tinker hugging him. "Clefable!",she said happy.

"FABLE!" Tinker calls out and the ground shakes as all of Ash's and Tomo's Pokemon come rushing over.

"Hey everyone!",Ash called out. "We're back!"

"Hey everyone good to see you!" Tomo calls out as all the Pokemon surround them.

"It's so great to see you guys again.",Tomo said picking up Venonat.

"Veno!",it cried with a cheer.

"Wow Ash you have lots of Pokemon." Tracy said as he and Smeargle started sketching them.

"Yep and they're the best Pokemon anyone could ask for." Ash smiles as he pets Oni.

"Slow." Oni smiles.

Ash and Tomo lets out Aurora, Small One, Einstien, Diamond, Tank, Dash, Marine, Pikachu, Tauros, Nidorino, Scyther, Venusaur and Elekid out their balls. Ash then took out Mewtwo's and released him.

As all the Pokemon were together Prof. Oak looks over Tracy's shoulder to see his and Smeargle's sketches. "My that's a very good drawing you have their."

Tracy turns to Prof. Oak excited. "Really cause Smeargle and I have a couple sketches we would love for you to look at."

"A Smeargle that paints more than just symbols? Very interesting.",Oak said.

"Smear!"

* * *

Soon they were in Prof. Oak's waiting room while he looked at the sketches and each time he turned a page Tracy got nervous causing him to shake the entire couch and their drinks to almost fall on Misty and Ash. "Hey! Calm down Tracy!" Ash snapped.

"Your sketches are fine! Now relax!",Misty said holding onto Togepi.

Brock whispers in Prof. Oak's ear. "So what you think of them professor?"

"Well I haven't seen his whole porfilio but I guess.",he began whispering to Brock. Tracy couldn't hear what they were saying.

Ash looks outside to see everyone cheering for Small One and Mewtwo as they zoom all around the ranch in high a race. 'Looks like they're happy to be home too.',he smiles.

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted when he heard a shaking and looks to see his egg was glowing brightly causing him to smile. "Its hatching!" Ash smiled widely.

Everyone turned their heads towards Ash and quickly gathered around to see the egg glowing brighter and brighter until it then the figure morphed and the light died down to see a baby Lugia in Ash's chest. The baby opens it's eyes and looks around taking in it's new surroundings. "Hey there little guy." Ash smiles.

"Da da." Lugia said telepathically.

"A-am I going crazy or do I see a Lugia in Ash's arms?",Prof. Oak rubbed his eyes.

"How did you come across a legendary Pokemon?" Brock asks confused.

"Brock now that was one crazy story." Tomo said patting his shoulder.

Ash lifts up the baby Lugia and brings him to his Pokemon. "Hey little guy meet your new family."

Lugia looks at all the Pokemon, some were small and some were big. Ebon was the first to come up to him.

"Vee?",he said.  
Lugia looks at Ebon with curiosity as Ebon sniffs him before cheering with joy. All of the Pokemon were very pleased meeting their new little brother and Lugia was happy that they'd like him.

"Simply astonishing how do you find such Pokemon?" Prof. Oak asks looking at Mewtwo and Lugia.

"Let's just say that we're happy that they're in our lives.",Misty said hugging Togepi.

As Small One smiles at their new family member she sees Pikachu in the back looking in.

He sighs feeling a bit left out.

"You know you are technically part of the team. If you want to you can meet him." Small One said appearing behind him.

"I..I don't know, plus I'm still in the thing of Ash's training. I don't think he'd like it.",Pikachu said.

"Listen Ash will only respect you if you can show him you're ready to earn it, you have to prove to him you want to change."

"Like how?",he asks.

"Ash is probably going on a journey soon convince him that you should go and get stronger." Small One said turning around leaving Pikachu to think about it.

Later that day as Prof. Oak was running tests on the GS Ball Tracy walks on. "Well Professor any luck?" Tracy asks.

"I'm afraid not and I didn't expect it to be quite so difficult." He admits

"So what are you gonna do now?",he asks

"I'm not sure." Suddenly Professor Oak gets a message. "Hang on I'll be right back." He walks out of the room.

"Wow if Professor Oak can't solve it and Professor Ivy can't solve it who can?" Misty asks.

"Uh Misty." Tracy points to Brock slumping again.

She looks to see Brock sulking in the corner. "That name." He groans.

She sighed. "Oh come on."

"This is just sad." Tomo sighed as Prof. Oak walks back in.

"Who was it Professor?",Ash asks.

"That was Gary." Prof. Oak said causing Ash to freeze.

"Gary?!"

"We haven't seen him since the Pokemon League.",Tomo said surprised.

"Yes he's been training hard has informed me he plans to compete in the Johto League." Prof. Oak said.

"Johto League?" Misty asks.

"Oh it's a very challenging League, while similar to the Indigo League the Johto League requires you to battle lots of Gyms and trainers. Gary is going in hopes of getting stronger." Prof. Oak explained.

"Another region? That's sounds cool.",Ash was amazed.

"It is Ash, infact, while looking at the regions nation, it turns out that some of your Pokemon inhabited from Johto.",He said.

"Wow if I go there I bet I'll find even more amazing Pokemon." Ash smiled.

"I'm sure you would, Gary is coming by to get some supplies before he leaves. So I suggest you return Mewtwo and Lugia if I were you.",Prof. Oak suggests. Ash agrees to that.

About a few minutes later Gary walks in the doors. "Grandpa I'm here!" He announces.

"Welcome back Gary." Prof. Oak greeted him as he walked into the lab and sees Ash nearby.

"Hey Ashy-boy, didn''t knew you'd be here.",he said.

"Same here Gare-Bear.",Ash said.

(That's what Ash called him in the original)

"So Grandpa told me you went to the Orange Islands while you were running an errand for him."

"Yeah heard you plan on going to Johto, sounds cool."

"Well I plan on entering and winning the Johto League, been training since then. What about you?",he asks the scarred boy.

"When have I ever turned down a challenge?" Ash grins.

"Fair enough. Well Ash what do you say we have a little battle to see how much stronger we've gotten before we head off?" Gary suggests.

Finally Ash has a chance to put Gary in his place for those years ago. "Bring it.",he said.

Soon all of them were outside in Prof. Oak's field as the two of them faced off with everyone else on the sidelines. "This'll be a one-on-one Pokémon battle. The winner will be decided when one of the other sides Pokemon will continue. There is no time limit." Brock said acting as the referee.

Both boys nodded. Gary pulls out a Pokeball. "Go Eevee!" Gary said as his brown fox like Pokemon appears.

"Whoa Gary has an Eevee too." Tomo said

"By the looks of Eevee's eyes and shiny coat, Gary trained it well.",Tracy said.

'Alright which Pokemon should I use to battle?' Ash thought when he heard a familiar voice.

"Pika!" He looks to see Pikachu running out to the field.

"Pikachu?" Ash said puzzled.

"Wait Pikachu wants to battle?!" Tomo asks.

"Uh..guys has Ash battled with him at all?" Brock asks.

"No he's been training with alot..with Mewtwo.",Misty gulps. Brock could only look in horror at the hell Pikachu must've went through.

Gary looked at them. "Ash, isn't that the Pikachu that left you?"

"Yeah long story short I caught him again and have been training him, but I well haven't battled with him yet."

"Well are you going to use him?" Gary asks.

Ash looks down at Pikachu and sighs. "Alright I'll give him a shot."

Pikachu nods and gets in battle stance. "Well then. If both sides are ready, let the battle Begin!" Brock announces.

"Pikachu Quick Attack!" Pikachu dashes towards Eevee.

"Eevee use Reflect!" Eevee creates a barrier cutting the damage in half.

"Use Thunder Wave!",Pikachu shot out blue sparks at Eevee.

"Eevee Hidden Power!" Eevee creates balls of light that collide with Thunder wave canceling it out.

"Use Agility then switch to Slam!", Pikachu began increasing his speed as he then slams into Eevee.

"Eevee Iron Tail!" Eevee's Tail turns to metal as he charges.

"Use Iron Tail too!",Ash commanded. Pikachu's tail turned to metal as well as both pokemon began hitting each others tail like swords.

"Wow you can feel the tension in the air. Both the trainers and the Pokemon want this win badly." Tracy said as Small One was watching the battle closely.

'Come on Pikachu move it.' She thought.

"Eevee Shadow Ball!"

Both attacks collide creating an explosion. "Double Team!",Ash said. When the dust cleared up, Eevee was now seeing multiple Pikachu. "Now Thunder Wave!", every Pikachu zaps Eevee paralyzing him.

"Wow Pikachu is actually doing pretty good." Tomo said impressed.

"Well considering who his training partner was you'd have to be just to survive." Misty said.

"I am actually shocked Pikachu decided to come back to Ash. Talk about guilt.",Prof. Oak said.

"Eevee, use Refresh!",Gary said. Eevee glows as he was cleared from his paralysis.

Eevee use Dig!" Eevee jumps briefly in the air before digging underground.

"Pikachu use Iron Tail on the ground!" Pikachu jumps up and slams his tail into the ground causing it to shake, as Eevee jumps out of the ground and into the air to avoid it Ash grins. "Now Thunderbolt!"

"Quick use Protect!",Gary cried out. But was too late as Thunderbolt landed its mark on Eevee. Eevee falls to the ground hurt from the attack.

"Eevee is unable to battle, Pikachu wins! And therefore the winner of the match is Ash Ketchum!",Brock declared the winner.

As Pikachu was breathing heavily he slowly cracks a smile. 'I-I did it!' He cheered.

"I can believe it, Pikachu actually won.",Misty gasped.

"I guess all that training from Mewtwo paid off.",Tracy said.

Ash walks over to Pikachu as the two of them lock eyes Ash slowly cracks a smile. "Good job." Ash said rubbing Pikachu's head.  
Pikachu sighs and smiles.

Gary picked up his Eevee. "Are you ok Eevee?"

"Vee." Eevee slowly nods as Ash walks over.

"I gotta say Ash that was pretty impressive." Gary said.

"Thanks, that Eevee of yours wasn't bad either. You gonna evolve it soon?",Ash asks.

"Yeah I might I hear in Johto there's more ways to evolve Eevee without the stones I might try that."

"Well I guess I'm the first one to figure that out, cause my first Eevee is an Espeon now.",Ash smiles.

"I guess you beat me that as well." Gary said as Ash chuckles. "So you're going to Johto now?",Ash asks.

"Yep the next time we battle let's have it be at the Johto League deal?"

"Deal.",Ash said and the two shook hands. Gary returns Eevee and says goodbye to his grandfather before leaving.

"I actually beat Gary.." Ash smiles widely as he cheered in victory.

"Ash sure is happy.",Tomo said.

"He's been wanting to beat Gary in a Pokemon battle since he was smaller than you Tomo." Prof. Oak chuckles.

Pikachu looked up to Ash and smiles. 'Yup, I remember that same smile when he first got me..I missed that.' Pikachu looks over to all the other Pokemon and they all smile at his victory. Soon he was relaxing in the healing machine as everyone else was in the other room.

"Not bad.",he heard and saw Small One coming in.

Pikachu slowly gets up as she jumps on the nearby table. "Thanks.",he said. "I thought on what you said earlier and wanted to show Ash that I want this."

"Well you definitely proved to the rest of us. Keep it up and good things might happen."He nods.

Small One leaves the room allowing Pikachu to heal.

* * *

Back with everyone else..

They were outside while Prof. Oak was working in the lab.

"Hey Ash you think I'll be able to compete for badges this time?" Tomo asks hoping he would say yes.

Ash chuckles. "Sorry Tomo you're still not old enough to collect badges."

"Oh come on! You already tell me I'm better than half the trainers you face!" Tomo whines.

"Yeah you are but you're still 8 Tomo.",Brock chuckling.

"Dang it!" He yells as everyone laughs at the child.

"This is why I missed hanging out with you guys." Brock smiles.

"Well Brock we'd love to have you back in the group." Ash said

"So we're all really going?" Misty asks and Ash nods.

"I can't give up on my dream, plus after hearing some new Pokemon are in Johto and a new Pokemon League, you know that I'm going!",he said.

"Though before we do anything we better tell mom and Prof. Oak. "Tomo said when Prof. Oak walks over to them.

"Ash I'm giving you back the GS Ball. I need you to find out more about it." He said handing the ball back to him.

"Hm?",Ash asks. "What do you want me to do Prof.?"

Oak leads them inside and he began typing on his computer. On screen came an old man with grey hair in a kimono. "Ash this is Kurt. The famous Pokeball designer. If anyone can discover the mystery of the GS ball it's him. He lives in Azalea Town and I'm asking you to go there."

"Wait what about the Johto League?" Tomo asks

"Don't worry Tomo it's not too far out of the way Ash can still compete what do you say Ash?" Professor Oak asks

"Sure I don't mind the detour." Ash said.

"Excellent. Azalea Town is west of New Bark Town, they call it the town of new beginnings.",Oak said.

"New Beginnings?",Ash asks.

"New Beginnings for trainers in the Johto region. In fact New Bark Town is where trainers go to get their first Pokemon." Professor Oak explained.

"Awesome! Don't worry Professor, you can count on me!" Ash grins.

Excellent from there you can sign up for the Johto League." Prof. Oak smiles.

"If it means seeing new Pokémon, count me in too!" Tomo said.

"And me!" Misty said and Togepi chirps with excitement.

"Count me in too." Brock adds.

"You're just coming for the new girls now aren't you?",Misty teased.

Brock turns red. "What don't be ridiculous I just love traveling with you guys."

"Yeah we're not buying that." Ash chuckles. They laughed at Brocks embarrassment.

Back at the Ketchum household, the Pokémon were, packing items in Ash and Tomo's bags while Delia was sewing up some clothes. "Hey mom we're back!" Ash said as they walked in.

"Good timing boys dinners almost ready." Delia said as Videl flies over and gives them their backpacks surprising them both.

"Wait how did you?" Tomo asks.

Delia smiles. "I heard everything and I'm excited for you both."

"So you're not sad about us leaving so quick?",Ash asks.

"You boys will have lots of fun besides I have plenty of others to keep me company." She said as all her Pokemon popped their heads in.

"Well if you're ok with that, then it is with us." Tomo said when Brock pushes them both out of the way.

"I know you will be sad ad when I leave but don't worry about a thing." Brock said causing her to sweatdrop.

"Well I'm ok Brock.",she said a bit weirdly. That's when Brock felt Tomo's boomerang clonk him in the head.

"Now that I don't miss." Brock groans in pain.

"Now when you flirt with other girls it's just a job but when you flirt with my mom, that's going to far.",Tomo said pulling him away.

"Now then who's hungry?" Delia asks as Ash and Tomo smile when Brock appears in his apron.

"I'll take care of the groceries Mrs. Ketchum don't you worry about a thing!" But then he saw Videl and Munch going out the door. "Oh no you two don't!",Brock yelled and headed out the door and the three ran towards to Viridian City.

"Oh no they didn't grab the grocery list." Delia hands the list to Ash. "Hurry back." He flinched at that but did what she told.

That night they all sat down and were digging into the food. "You never cease to amaze us mom!" Ash said tasting the food.

"I missed this so much!", Tomo said taking a big bite.

"Wow Mrs. Ketchum this is incredible." Tracy said.

"As much as I love to take the credit, but Brock was the one who made it.",Delia said truthfully.

"Wow Brock you must've found a cookbook while working with Professor Ivy." Misty said but then covers her mouth quickly, but too late as Brock was slumping yet again.

"That..name.."

"Oh come on Brock.",Ash groans.

"So Ash you ready to see all the new Pokemon out in Johto?" Professor Oak asks trying to change the subject.

"You bet I am." Ash smiles.

"Good but before you go you'll need this first." He hands Ash a new Pokedex.

"A new Pokedex?",he said surprised as he took it. Oak nodded.

"This new model has all the data on anything and everything about the new Pokemon you'll encounter."

"Thanks.",Ash then turns it on.

 ** _"This Pokedex belongs to Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town."_**

"I also modified you're Pokemon storage system so you can now carry 10 Pokemon.",Prof. Oak said.

"Wow thanks Prof. Oak that'll help a lot." Ash smiles.

"I can't wait to see what you'll bring back to Pallet town for us to see." Tracy said confusing them.

"Us?" Tomo asks.

"I'm staying here in Pallet. Prof. Oak asks me if I could be his assistant and I agreed." Tracy said.

"Wow Tracy that must be a dream come true." Ash smiled.

"I gotta admit I'm going to miss you traveling with us." Misty said.

That hurt Tracy's heart a little."Yeah it won't be the same." Tracy said sadly.

"Is something wrong Tracy?" Misty asks.

"Uh no it's nothing!" He said while his face turned red.

Tomo whispers to his brother. "He's not going to tell her is he?"

"I don't think so." Ash whispers. "Hey Tracy can we talk to you?" Ash asks as he and Tomo walk into the kitchen with him. While everyone looks in confusion Misty sneaks over to listen in. "Tracy you're running really short on time are you really not gonna tell her?" Ash asks.

'Tell me? Tell me what?',she thought.

"I..I just can't.",he said sadly.

"Trace, she's leaving tomorrow. You're just gonna wait until Johto's over to tell her how you feel?",Tomo asks.

"Guys it's not easy I mean how do you tell a girl you like her and what if she meets someone while traveling she might all about me." Tracy said.

"Tracy you can't be scared of what might happen you have to at least try." Ash said.

"Oh so I just walk up to her and say: Misty, I love you, in front of her face?",Tracy said but then looked Ash and Tomo. They had their eyes widen in shock. "What?"

They both pointed behind him. Tracy turned to see Misty staring at him from the doorway.

"Gah! M-M-Misty!" Tracy panics turning bright red.

"Is that true Tracy?" She asks blushing.

Uh..N-o..I...yes..wait I..mean.",he stutters.

Tomo sighs. "Misty, what he's trying to say is yes. He likes you."

Misty walks up to him. "How long have you liked me?"

"Well kinda since Naval Island." He said embarrassed.

"And did you really mean it?",she asks. Tracy slowly nods.

"Misty I mean if you'd like when you come back would you maybe want to go on a date?" Tracy stutters.

Misty then leans in and pecks him on the cheek causing a goofy smile to appear on his face. "Dose that answer your question?"

"About time." Ash said as he and his brother high five.

Misty hugged Tracy and he blushes and smiles as hugs her back. He then mouthed to the boys, thank you. Both of them smile as they walk back to the table giving them some time alone.

* * *

That night while everyone was asleep, Ash was cradling baby Lugia as he was asleep.

"Just think little guy we'll be going on a whole new adventure and you'll be a part of it." Ash smiled.

The baby smiles in his sleep.

"Now let's see, what should I name you?",Ash began to think of one.

"How about Maelstrom? Because it was because of that storm I that you're apart of our family today." Ash smiles.

Lugia opened its eyes a bit and looked st his new daddy. It smiles and nods at the new name.

"Then it's settled welcome to the team Maelstrom." Ash said as he soon falls asleep with his newly named Pokemon in his arms.

* * *

The next morning the group were all outside, ready to head to the Johto Region. The Ketchum bros were wearing new clothes courtesy of Delia.

Ash was wearing red jacket, he still kept his black t-shirt and him black jeans and red fingerless gloves. To top it all off he was wearing a black and red stripped bandana. He had on a new backpack as well

Tomo was wearing a yellow t-shirt, still had his black pants and yellow and black striped wrist bands and his very own bandana with a new backpack. "Thanks for the new outfit Mom.",he said.

" know how to take care of my boys." Delia smiles.

"We'll be sure to find you some Pokemon too Mom." Ash said.

"You boys send me anymore I might have to leave some with Prof. Oak, but I guess having some more faces around the house won't be so bad." She said as she petted Queen.

"Oh before you go Ash, take this with you.",Prof. Oak gives Ash a box. He opens it to reveal a device that looked like it was made for him arm. "It's a Pokegear, I ordered one so that you can keep in touch with all of us. I also gave one to Gary before he left."

"Wow thanks Prof. Oak." Ash said putting it in his pocket.

Misty hugged Tracy goodbye. "Don't forget to call Tracy."

He hugs her back. "I won't.",he said.

Brock slumps. "I can't believe those two found love before me."

Ash patted him on the back. "Hey don't worry we have a whole region ahead of us, which means a whole region of girls to meet."

Instantly Brock pops up. "Then what are we waiting for?!" The others laughed and shook their heads.

"So you two left your some of your Pokemon here?",Oak asks the boys.

"Yeah we want to look for more Pokemon and only bring a few." Ash said

"Well who ou guys brung besides Mewtwo and Maelstrom?",Brock asks.

"Well of course I brung Talon and Mystic with me. I also got Ebon, Pikachu and Melody with me.",Ash said.

"I got Venonat, Elekid, Nidorino and Poliwag with me." Tomo said.

"Well I wish you all the best of luck, when you get to Johto say hi to my colleague Professor Elm." Professor Oak said.

"We will." Tomo said. Soon the 4 of them were on their way to a new region filled with new Pokemon and new adventures.

End of Orange Islands

* * *

Party Data:

Ash's Pokemon: Fearow:Talon (Male), Gyarados: Mystic(Female), Eevee: Ebon (Male), Mewtwo (Male) Pikachu (Male) Jigglypuff: Melody (Female), Lugia: Maelstorm (Male), Lapras:Glacia (female) mother's Pokemon

Tomo's Pokemon: Nidorino (Male), Venonat (Male), Poliwag (Male), Elekid (Male)

Misty's Pokemon: Staryu, Starmie, Goldeen (Female), Gloom (Female), Squirtle (Male), Tentacool (Male), Krabby (Female), Slowpoke (Male), Psyduck (Male), Gyarados (Male), Togepi (Male), Blastoise (Clone), Poliwag (Male)

Brock's Pokemon: Golem (Male), Steelix (Male), Zubat (Male), Parasect (Male),  
Wartortle (Male), Primeape (Male), Vulpix (Female), Digtrio (Male), Tauros (Male) Chansey (Female), Rhydon (Female), Pinsir (Male), Charizard (Clone)

Ash's egg finally hatches and Delia has a new Pokemon. And with that the Orange Islands Arc is over and onto Johto. I would love to thank lovecartoonsandanime for giving me his opinion on Ash and Tomo's new clothes.

Favorite, Follow and Review this story and leave some suggestions on what Pokemon the group should have in Johto, and I will see you guys in the next update.

Peace.


	18. Chapter 18

After leaving Pallet Town and Kanto behind them, the gang was walking through a foggy forest as they were now heading to New Bark Town. "Uh big bro I think we've been here before." Tomo said

"What makes you say that?" Ash asks his brother.

"Cause I marked that branch with my Boomerang earlier." Tomo points to the branch above their heads.

"So you we're in the middle of nowhere?!" Misty groaned as she fell to her knees. "Not again. I thought you said we were going the right way!"

Ash looked at the map in his hands. "We were at least that what the map said." Ash turns to her. "If you think you can do better be my guest."

"Fine by me.",she took the map and looked at it, but then Togepi hears something and jumps out of Misty's arms and walks down the path. "Togepi come back!",she ran after him.

As they chased after the baby Pokemon they come across a clear lake and in the middle of the lake was a blue Pokemon emitting a strong light.

"Guys look." Tomo said with amazement as everyone looked at what he was seeing.

"It's beautiful..",Misty said softly. The pokemon sensed their appearence and ran off and disappeared.

"Hey wait!" Tomo runs after it but trips and falls down a hill.

"Tomo!" Ash and the others run, but also trip and fall down the hill.

They all landed at the bottom. "Tomo, next time you see a new Pokemon, make sure it's near somewhere soft.",Brock groans.

"Will do." Tomo said rubbing his back.

Ash groans as he stands up when he spots a sign. "Hey guys look."

Brock read it. "New Bark Town. The way to where New Beginnings blow.",he said. "Finally, we're here!" They were staring at a city above them. "Here it is Ash all we have to do is head into town, go to the Pokemon Center, and you can register for the Johto League." Brock said

"I bet you there's a Nurse Joy in charge of this Pokemon Center." Misty said causing Brock to blush.

When they arrive at the Pokemon Center Brock runs in. "Oh Nurse Joy."

Nurse Joy and Chansey walked in. "Hello and welcome to the Pokemon Center.",she greeted.

He got hearts in his eyes. "Oh my sweet vision of beauty I have waited long for this day." Brock said when he feels a tug on his ear.

"And I've been waiting for this all day.",Misty said pulling him back.

Ash and Tomo rolled their eyes and walked to the counter. "Hello, I came to register for the Johto League."

"Excellent I'll just need your Pokedex." She said as Ash puts his Pokedex in a computer slot as his face appeared on screen. Nurse Joy pressed a few buttons.

"Welcome to the Johto League, Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town." The computer said and gives Ash his Pokedex back.

"Congratulations Ash you are now fully qualified." Nurse Joy said

"Thank you.", he said taking his Pokedex back.

"You'll need a guidebook to help you with everything so don't lose it." As she hands it to him, but Brock takes it.

"I'll take care of that. I'll keep it close to my heart just like you.",he swooned.

Misty leans to Tomo. "Keep that boomerang close we might need more than we thought." She whispers.

"On it.",he said griping it.

"So how many badges do I have to earn to qualify?" Ash asks.

"You must earn 8 gym badges to enter the Johto League Championships. The first gym should be located in Violet City." Nurse Joy said.

"Great, thank you.",Ash smiles but then remembers something. "Oh by the way, do you know the way to Prof. Elm's laboratory?"

"It's right down the road over there." She said pointing to a building.

"Thanks.",Misty said as the four headed towards the building.

As they walk over some kids were walking into the building.

One of them were wearing a red and white hoodie over a black shirt. He wears red, white, black, and yellow sneakers, a yellow/gold and black backwards hat, and black and yellow shorts. He wore a Pokegear on his left sleeve, and carries a bulky backpack to carry his items.

The second was a girl with long teal-blue hair tied in low bunches behind her ears and spiked bangs at the front, dark eyes and pale peach skin. wears a white seamed-cap, a white jacket with a pink turtleneck sweater, black and light blue bike Lycra skinny fit shorts, with white ankle-style socks , and white hi-top shoes with black stripes.

And the last one was also a boy with brown hair, a greem short sleeved shirt, black cargo pants with white and green sneakers. "Hey Prof. Elm, we're here!",he called.

"Ah excellent you're Pokemon are waiting for you over here." A man with brown hair, glasses and a lab coat said as Ash and the gang enters. "I'm sorry if you're here to get your Pokemon you'll have to come later these Pokmeon are going to these three." He said gesturing to them.

"Oh no sir we're not here to get a Pokemon. We came here on behalf on Prof. Oak.",Ash shook his head.

"Professor Oak?!" He said surprised.

"You know him?" Brock asks.

"Of course I know Professor Oak I was his top student!" Professor Elm declared.

"You were?",Tomo said.

He began rambling on about the achievements has has reached as Brock listens. Meanwhile Misty, Ash and Tomo went over to the new trainers.

"Hi I'm Ash and this is my little brother Tomo."

"And my name's Misty and this is Togepi."

"Nice to meet ya, Names Jimmy.",the boy with the hoodie said.

"I'm Marina.",the girl said.

"And I'm Vincent.",the third boy greeted.

"So are you guys starting your journey today?",Tomo asks.

"Yep we get to choose between Chikorita, Cyndaquil and Totodile." Vincent said.

"So those must be the starters here.",Misty said.

Ash looked at them from the pictures. "Wow compared to Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle they sure are different."

"Wow really? Which you started off with?",Jimmy asks.

"Uh well..neither. I got up late and missed out on all three.",Ash said.

"Wow that sucks." Vincent said getting a nudge from Marina.

"Don't be rude, did you at least get a Pokemon?" Marina asks

"Yeah..a Pikachu.",he said.

"Whoa cool, and since you came from Kanto you must be here to compete in the League." Jimmy said.

Ash nodded, getting the memory out his head. "Yup, I plan to win this time. Are you guys competing?"

"Yep though don't get your hopes up cause I plan to win." Jimmy said.

"Dream on I'm gonna win." Vincent said.

"You're gonna have to beat me to it.",Ash said.

The three of them had sparks coming from their eyes.

"Looks Ash has some more rivals.",Misty sighs and looks at Marina. "What about you Marina?"

"No I'm not into battles." Marina shakes her head.

"That what are you gonna do?",Tomo asks.

"I'm going to compete in Contests that's where you and your Pokemon show off their style and grace."

"That's sounds cute!",Misty said liking that.

Marina smiles. "Sure is.",looks like these two are already friends.

As they talked Tomo walks over to the Pokemon and looks at them. "Wow you guys look so cool."

Totodile was a small blue crocodile jumped up and dance like he was happy. "Totodile!",he cried.

Cyndaquil who was a small blue mouse with dots on his back, sparked up his flames as he showed pried. "Cynda!"

Chikorita who was green with a leaf on its head, blinked and smiles at Tomo's words. "Chiko!"

"I wish I could pick any one of you." Tomo said when Prof. Elm walks over.

"Sorry little fella but these are for them." He said causing him to groan.

"So which Pokemon would you three would like to have?",He asks.

"Ladies first.",Vincet gestured to Marina.

Marina walks up to them and examines the Pokemon carefully. "I want this one." She said picking Totodile who cheers with joy.

"I'll take Cyndaquil.",Jimmy picks up the mouse who smiles happily.

"I guess that means you and I are a team." Vincent said looking at Chikorita who smiles.

"Hey Jimmy, Ash how about a battle? Before we go?",Vincent asks.

"Yeah that sounds awesome what do you say Ash?"

"Alright Jimmy let's battle." Ash smiles. Soon they were all outside the lab.

"He's just a beginner Ash!",Brock called.

"Yeah let me battle him!" Tomo said running in front of his brother.

"Tomo?",Ash said surprised.

"I can't compete in the league so battling trainers is the closest I'm ever gonna get for next 2 years." Tomo said taking out a Pokeball.

"Well..alright, hey Jimmy that's ok with you?",Ash asks him.

"As long as I get to battle Cyndaquil and I don't mind." Jimmy said as the flames on Cyndaquil's back ignite.

"Ok Elekid, let's go!",Tomo lets him out.

"Battle Begin!" Prof. Elm announces.

"Cyndaquil Ember!" Cyndaquil fires multiple little fireballs.

"Elekid Thundershock!",Elekid's antenna's sparked up and let's out electricity as it hits the fireballs, causing a small explosion.

"Tackle!",Cyndaquil appears from the smoke and hits Elekid in his center.

"Elekid throw him back and use Quick Attack!" Elekid knocks Cyndaquil back and dashes toward him. "Quick dodge then use Swift!",Cyndaquil moved to the right and launches stars at his back.

"Elekid hang in there and use Brick Break!" Elekid charges with a glowing fist and punches Cyndaquil. "Again!",He chops him again, sending Cyndaquil back.

"Hang in there buddy.",Jimmy tells him. "Use Leer then ember!" Cyndaquil lowers Elekid's defense and fires Ember.

"Use Thundershock!" Elekid fires an electrical shock, but the two attacks miss each other and hit the Pokemon. Both Pokemon were damaged equally.

As they were breathing heavily when they both fall over and faint.

"ELekid, Cyndaquil both are unable to battle! The match is a draw!" Prof. Elm said.

"You were amazing Elekid, thank you.",Tomo returns him.

"Great job Cyndaquil." Jimmy said returning him. "I gotta admit you're good Tomo."

"Yeah for a newbie, you're not bad either.",Tomo said.

As the two of them shake hands Prof. ELm takes the Pokeballs and heals them.

"If your bro's this good Ash, then I wanna battle you next time. I'll be getting stronger till then.",Jimmy said to him.

"Same here, I wanna have the pleasure on beating both of you at the Johto League.",Vincet said.

"Sorry to tell you this but I'll be the one winning." Ash grins. The three had sparks in their eyes as they locked again.

"Oh boy." Misty sighs.

"I guess that's one thing our friends have in common.",Marina sighs.

"Hey they're rivals, it's what they do.",Brock said. "Compete with the other."

"Still it'll be interesting to see them battle in the league." Tomo smiles.

Prof. Elm gives them their Pokeballs back. "Here you go boys."

"Thanks Prof. Elm.",they took them.

"And if you need anything don't be afraid to call.",He said. Later as the sun goes down Professor Elm waves good bye to the them as Ash is able to begin his Johto League Journey with new rivals and new friends to help him get stronger.

But little did they knew was that someone was watching them leave.

A boy with red hair and a black long sleeved shirt and pants watched them as a Sneasal appeared next to him as they climbed off the roof of Prof. Elm's lab.

"Seems like we have others in our way Sneasal.",he said.

"Snea.",the cat sneered.

"Don't worry we'll make short work of them." He said as they disappeared.

* * *

After leaving New Bark town, the gang were on the road to Violet City. A little on the road, Ash was training for his gym battle.

"Ebon Shadow Ball!" Ebon fires a dark ball.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!",Pikachu launched electricity at the ball. The two attacks collide and create an explosion.

"Wow Ash is really pumped." Brock said as he gave Tomo's Pokemon their food.

"Well ever since he met Jimmy and Vincet and knowing Gary's here, he's being serious.",Tomo said.

"Well at this rate he'll be ready in no time." Misty said feeding Togepi and Maelstorm.

"Pikachu Iron Tail!" Pikachu's tail turns to metal and whacks Ebon with it. In the end, Ebon was the one to fall.

"Good job you two you're getting a lot better." Ash said as he returned Ebon when he heard some rustling in the trees.

"What was that? Pikachu, go flush it out.",Ash said.

Pikachu jumped in and from the tree they heard a nosie a purple humanoid Pokemon appeared. "What's that?" Ash takes out his Pokedex.

 ** _"Tyrogue the Scuffle Pokemon. It is always bursting with energy. To make itself stronger, it keeps on fighting even if it loses."_**

The wild Tyrouge then gets into a batle stance as it glares at Pikachu.

"Someone who constantly wants to get stronger, sounds like my kind of Pokemon." Ash grins. Tyrouge charged head on with a tackle attack.

"Quick attack!" Pikachu dashes and the two Pokemon smash into each other.

Tyrouge spinnded and attacked Pikachu.

"What was that?" Tomo asks

"It's Rapid Spin!" Brock said.

"Pikachu Thunderbolt!" Pikacu zaps Tyrouge causing him to drop to one knee. "Now use Slam!",Pikachu wrapped his tail around Tyrouge and lifts him in the air but then Tyrouge grabs Pikachu and threw him into a tree.

As Pikachu gets up Tyrouge charges with a glowing fist. "Look out Ash it's Mach Punch!" Brock said

"Pikachu dodge it!" Pikachu ducks right under the fist shocking Tyrouge. "Now Iron Tail!" Pikachu spins around and slams his tail into him.

Tyrouge fell to his back and faints.

Ash took out an empty Pokeball and threw it at Tyrouge, he was sucked in the ball wiggles as he tried to get out the ball, but the ball the ball stopped and dinged, meaning a complete capture.

Ash picks up the Pokeball and smiles as he has captured his first Pokemon in Johto. "Now all he needs is a name." Ash said as he pauses to think. "How about Pistol cause he's fast like one."

"Pistol sounds good.",Brock said. "Not bad of a name."

After resting up all of them were on the road when to Violet City when they heard shouting, as they look down the road they girl dressed in yellow and black and a baseball cap giving a pep talk to her Chikorita who had on a yellow and black stripped band.

"Alright it's the 9th inning and Chikorita the world's most amazing Pokemon pulls off another amazing upset." The girl said.

"Wow she has a Chikorita.",Misty said amazed.

"Let's see..",Ash checked the Pokedex.

 ** _"Chikorita, the Leaf Pokemon. Its pleasantly aromatic leaves have the ability to check the humidity and temperature."_**

"That little headband makes Chikorita look really sporty." Misty said

"I bet you she's a new trainer and just got that Chikorita in New Bark Town." Brock said

"Let's see what she got." Ash said when a wild Rattata appeared from the bushes.

"And taking the field for the visitors team it's Ratatta, while for the home team it's the Vegetation sensation the one, the only Chikorita! It's game time."

Chikorita nods in agreement. "Use Tackle!",She said. Chikorita charged at the Rattata but it missed. Rattata used Bite on its leaf.

"Chikorita Sweet Scent!" From the leaf Chikorita sprays Rattata with powder causing it to let go and wobble.

"Now tackle one more time!", this time the grass type slams into Rattata, making it faint. Casey took this chance and threw a Pokeball at it. As soon it was sucked in the ball wobbled a while then clicked.

"Yeah another win for Team Casey!", The two of them high five. "Will the fans please join them in singing their victory song?"

As she began singing all of them sweatdropped not sure what was going the girl turns around she screams and runs over freaking them out. "Wow a Pikachu and an Elekid!" She said with stars in her eyes.

Both electric types look at each other in confusion when the girl picks them up. "I just love that perfect yellow coat and stripes."

"Pika?",Pikachu sweatdroped.

"Bibi?",Elekid said.

Ash and Tomo snapped out of the shock. "So uh you like our Pokemon?" Ash asks.

"Are you kidding your Pokemon are a home run!" She smiles

"Thanks I think. So what's your name?",Tomo asks.

"I'm Casey. Nice to meet you.",she said putting Elekid down.

"So I take it you're a big Baseball fan." Ash said

"How'd you know?" She asks

"The way you battled gave it away." Ash said in an obvious tone.

She smiles. "Well yeah I'm a baseball fan. Especially the Electabuzz! My family roots for them for years!",she said with passion.

Ash whispers to Brock. "Don't they always end up in last?"

"It's probably best we don't tell her that. It'll destroy her." Brock said and Ash nods in agreement.

"Is that why you like Pikachu and Elekid so much?" Tomo asks.

She nodded. "Not just how it looks, but it's passion. I can sense it."

"You can?" Misty asks surprised.

"The fire in its eyes, the desire to win, just like the Electabuzz team!" Casey said with determination.

"She's like Jimmy and Vincent. Were you like that when you started off?" Tomo asks looking at Ash.

The older brother nods. "Sure was.", ,then he had a new idea. "Hey Casey, wanna battle?"

Everyone looks at him surprised. "Really?" Casey asks.

"Ash are you sure about this?" Brock asks.

"Don't worry Brock I have a plan." Ash reassured him. "How does a 3 on 3 sound?"

Casey smiles. "Ok, deal!" The two of them were in an open part of the forest as they faced off.

"Alright both trainers will use three Pokemon and the battle is over when all three on either side are unable to battle." Brock declares.

"Casey's ready to deliver the pitch I choose you!" Casey yelled as Pidgey flew out.

"I hope Ash knows what he's doing.",Misty said.

"Go Pistol!", Tyrouge reappears feeling healed and ready to fight.

"I see what he's doing since Ash just caught Pistol he's at a level that's close to Casey's Pokemon." Brock said.

"Ok, that makes sense.",Tomo said.

"Battle Begin!",Brock annoucnes.

"Pidgey Tackle attack!" Casey yells as Pidgey flies in.

"Use Rapid Spin!" Pistol spins his body deflecting the attack and damaging Pidgey.

"Now use Gust!",Pidgey began blowing wind at Pistol.

Pistol is blown back by the wind, but recovers. "Use Tackle!" Pistol sprints toward Pidgey smashing into it causing Pidgey to faint.

"Pidgey is unable to battle, Tyrogue wins!",Brock said.

"Wow those this is gonna be a really short battle." Tomo said as Misty nods in agreement.

"Pidgey return! Go Rattata!"

"Pistol, use Fake Out!", Pistol claps his hands together sending a wave of air at Rattata, causing it to flinch.

"What's going on? Ratatta Tackle!" Casey said, but Ratatta was unable to move.

"When a move like Fake Out hits a Pokemon flinches canceling the attack." Brock explains to her.  
" What? Really?",she said.

"Now Pistol Mach Punch!" Pistol charges in with a glowing fist and punches Ratatta causing super effective damage resulting in another faint.

"Rattata is unable to battle, Tyrogue wins!"

"And now stepping up to the plate here's Chikorita!" Casey yells calling out her best Pokemon.

"Careful with its leaf, Pistol.",Ash warned the fighting type.

"Ty.",he nods.

"Chikorita Vine Whip time!" Two vines shoot out of Chikorita and tie up Pistol's arms. "Now Tackle!" Chikorita charges and smashes into Pistol.

"Get up and use Uproar!",Ash said and Pistol yelled and made soundwaves as they hit Chikorita. "Chikorita use Razor Leaf!" Chikorita shakes off the soundwaves and fires a barrage of leaves.

"Dodge with Mach Punch!" Ash said as Pistol runs out of the way and punches Chikorita.

"Sweet Scent!",Chikorita sends a pink smell at Pistol who relaxed a bit. "Now Tackle attack once more!" Chikorita charges smashing into Pistol once more causing him to fall backwards.

"You ok Pistol?",Ash asks. Pistol slowly gets back up despite the pain and nods.

"That's one gutsy Pokemon you got Ash.",Casey said.

"He's like me, he doesn't give up no matter what." Ash smiles. Pistol turned to Ash and smiles and then back at Chikorita.

"Chikorita, Vine Whip!",the grass types launches its vines again.

"Pistol, grab'im!",in the nick of time Pistol grabbed the two vines.

"What the?!" Casey said as both she and Chikorita were shocked.

"Now pull her in!" Ash yelled as Pistol pulled with all his might sending Chikorita flying towards him. "Now finish with Mach Punch!",Pistol then punches him in the face as Chikorita flew into Casey's arms, fainted.

"Chikorita is unable to battle, Tyrogue wins! The victory goes to Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!"

Ash and Pistol high five when he looks to Casey holding Chikorita with a sad expression. "You okay Casey?" Ash asks.

"I-I lost." She said not believing it.

"Losing is nothing to be sad about, what matters Casey is that you get back up afterwards." Ash said.

"How do you know?",she asks.

"Because I was like that, but I managed to move on to get stronger, and you can too.",he said.

"Really?" She said looking at him.

"Yep and when we have a rematch you'll be even stronger." Ash smiled.  
Casey's frown turned into a smile. "Thanks Ash."

"Good luck out there Casey." Ash said as they shake hands.

"You too." She said. She returns Chikorita and walks away.

"That was a good thing you did teaching her that lesson Ash." Brock said as they all walked over.

"Well I was in her shoes once.",he said.

"Yeah, but now you're a better trainer and she'll be too." Misty said.

"Can't wait to see that rematch.",Tomo said.

"Me neither." Ash said as they all continue on the path towards Violet City.

To Be Continued..

* * *

Party Data:

Ash's Pokemon (On hand) : Fearow:Talon (Male), Gyarados: Mystic(Female), Eevee: Ebon (Male), Mewtwo (Male) Pikachu (Male) Jigglypuff: Melody (Female), Lugia: Maelstorm (Male) , Tyrouge:Pistol (Male)

Tomo's Pokemon: Nidorino (Male), Venonat (Male), Poliwag (Male), Elekid (Male)

Misty's Pokemon: Staryu, Starmie, Goldeen (Female), Gloom (Female), Squirtle (Male), Tentacool (Male), Krabby (Female), Slowpoke (Male), Psyduck (Male), Gyarados (Male), Togepi (Male), Blastoise (Clone), Poliwag (Male)

Brock's Pokemon: Golem (Male), Steelix (Male), Zubat (Male), Parasect (Male),  
Wartortle (Male), Primeape (Male), Vulpix (Female), Digtrio (Male), Tauros (Male) Chansey (Female), Rhydon (Female), Pinsir (Male), Charizard (Clone)

I love all the reviews in the box but there's one I don't agree on and that carneyjarred. As much as I want Ash to have a girlfriend, but not at the moment. And it seems you are new here. Well to tell you the truth I am not a fan of Serena one bit. And neither is Cloud4012. I don't make Amourshipping stories, so if you came to this story to see some Amourshipping you came to the wrong channel. Sorry if I dissapoint you.

But anyways, Favorite, Follow and Review. Suggest some Pokemon and I hope you loved the change I have in this. I always wanted Ash to meet Jimmy and the others in the anime, but it was never to be. Until now. Also I might do the Pokemon Chronicles: Legend of Thunder special. Maybe.

And yes, Silver will be a new rival for Ash.

And I guess that's about it. Until then, see ya in the next chapter.


	19. Chapter 19

As the group was making their way through a lush forest they are surprised to come across a patch of trees that were completely dead with no leaves on them whatsoever.

"Whoa what happened here?" Tomo asks.

"The trees don't looked burned and it's to early for fall so what could've happened?" Brock asks.

Ash looks around and spots some kind of Pokemon on a large tree. "Hey guys look over there!", they turned their heads to what he was looking at and saw big black bug Pokemon sipping sap from a tree.

Misty shivered. "T-there so creepy! I just can't stand bug Pokemon!",she said stepping back a bit.

Ash took his Pokedex out. ** _"Heracross, the Single Horn Pokémon. Though gentle and docile, Heracross possesses great strength and power. Their favorite food is the fresh sap of leafy trees."_**

"Hey these guys don't sound bad.",he said. "I don't mind catching one these guys.",he smiles taking out a Pokeball.

"Me neither.",Tomo took out one too but before they could do anything, a voice from behind stopped them.

"Hold on a minute you two. You're free to catch the Heracross, but you'll be responsible for the damages in the forest.", They turned to see a man in a ranger outfit.

"Uh what do you mean?" Tomo asks curiously.

"My name's Woodriff and I'm a Ranger for the Forest and Wildlife Bureau and the reason I say this is because the Butterfree need the Heracross to help the forest." He pointed to the some Butterfree flying over to the tree where the Heracross were and began sipping the sap.

"Oh I get it the Heracross get the sap out of the trees and the Butterfree eat the leftovers." Brock said understanding.

"That way everyone gets their fill.",Ash said understanding as well.

Misty frowned as she looked around. "I'm not sure about that.",she said. The others turned to her. "The Butterfree and Heracross might be helping each other but they're hurting the forest."

"I'm afraid the answer to that is that the balance has been tipped by invaders." Woodriff said sadly shocking the group.

"Invaders?" Tomo asks and then sensed a tremble. "Hey something's coming!" They look to see a large group of Pinsir charging towards the tree.

"Pinsirs?!" Ash said.

"They're the invaders and if they aren't stopped they'll suck the forest dry." Woodriff said as the Pinsirs jumped on the trees scaring the Butterfree away.

The bug types jumped at the tree and scared off the Butterfree.

"Hey! Get you're own tree!",Ash yelled angrilly. Luckily his Pinsir wasn't like them.

"Come on Heracross fight back!" Misty yells. The Heracross spread their wings and fly up.

"Yeah teach those Pinsir a lesson!" Tomo cheers. The Heracross charge, but the second the Pinisir flex their claws the Heracross fly away like cowards.

They froze in shock as they sweatdropped. "You've got to be kidding." Ash said.

"The Heracross are rather peaceful Pokemon they'd rather fly away then fight." Woodriff explained.

"But if they don't fight, the trees and the entire forest will die." Brock said when suddenly they all heard a scream and saw a Butterfree in the tree with Pinsir surrounding it. There was a Heracross in it. It was trying it's best to protect it, by taking hits from Pinsir.

"Hey pick on someone your own size!",Ash growls and gets a Pokeball out. "Talon, I choose you!", his Fearow came out with a caw. "Use Drill Peck!"

Talon flies in and knocks the Pinsir off of Heracross causing them to crash into the ground. Butterfree seeing the perfect opportunity uses the chance to escape.

But Heracross is too injured to fly away. "Ash quick stop that Army from reaching Heracross!" Misty said.

"Pikachu Thunderbolt!" Ash yells as Pikachu appears zapping all the Pinsir causing them to retreat. "That'll teach you not to pick on others!"

"It's ok Heracross you can come down now!" Tomo said as Heracross flies down.

"Heracross." Heracross smiles as he thanks Talon and Pikachu.

"Fear.",Fearow nods his head.

"Pika.",Pikachu nods as well.

"Hey Woodriff what exactly caused the Pinsir to come here?" Ash asks.

Woodriff sighs. "I have no idea for a long time the Pinsir and the Heracross have lived in separate parts of the forest, but for some reason the Pinsir have come over to this area. I'm here to investigate this."

"This is a really bad situation." Brock said.

"Oh well let's get going." Misty said wanting to leave.

"Misty we can't just leave them like this! Imagine if the same thing happen to water Pokémon. What would you say then?!",Tomo said.

Seeing how the child backed her in a corner, Misty sighs in defeat. "Alright you win."

"Alright kids follow me." Woodriff leads the group towards Pinsir territory as they were walking they heard some footsteps behind them. They look to see Heracross following them.

"Hey Ash looks like Heracross wants to help out." Tomo said.

"Or he's looking for some more nectar." Misty said in doubt.

"I'm gonna go with Tomo's words. Hey Heracross! You can help if you want!",Ash called. Heracross smiles and follows them. After they got through the thickest part of the forest, they were now at a casam.

"Wow that's a long way down." Ash said gulping.

"Yes though luckily there's an old rope bridge a little down this way." Woodriff leads them to the bridge only to find it nearly gone.

"Yeah we're not walking on that." Brock said shaking his head.

"I bet the Pinsir did this." Misty accused as Woodriff examined the bridge.

"No these ropes were cut by a person." Woodriff said.

"Then how are the Pinsir getting across?" Misty asks.

"Maybe that's how." Tomo points to see Pinsir hopping across the branches to the other side.

"Well that's one mystery solved now how are we going to get across?" Ash asks when they heard a noise. They all look over to see Heracross against the tree behind them. "What's he doing?"

"Unbelievable we're trying to save the forest and you're having a snack!" Misty yells.

"Wait I think it has a plan." Brock said. Heracross pushes against the tree again and again until it falls over reaching the other side of the chasm.

"Well I'll be he made a new bridge." Woodriff said.

"Impressive." Ash said.

As Woodriff, Ash, Brock and Tomo made their way across Misty was hesitating because of the height.

"Y-you're nuts! I'm not walking across this thing!",she shrieked. That's when Togepi hops out her arms and runs above the log.

"Togepi!" Misty runs after him and realizes she is already halfway across. When they make it across they look over to see Heracross eating the sap from the tree.

"Wow he really likes sap." Tomo sweat dropped. As they continued Heracross still followed them and soon they found themselves in front of a giant tree. As they looked at it a shadow was seen near the trunk that resembled a giant Pinsir.

"Whoa look at the size of that Pinsir." Misty said.  
"I didn't know they got that big." Tomo said shocked.

"They're not. And that's not a Pinsir, it's a robot!",Woodriff said. Light shines down to see the Pinsir robot had two tanks strapped to its back.

"Who would build such a creepy robot?" Misty asks.

"Well..." Ash and Tomo instantly thought of 3 idiots from their past.

"Someone like me!" They look to the side of the tree to see a man holding a remote. "What do you think of my Pinsirator?" He grins.

"What your doing is removing the Pinsir from their home!",Woodruff yelled with anger.

The guy shrugged. "So what? All I'm just doing is taking the sap out. And when i sell it, I'll be rich!"

"You're willing to ruin the environment for some money?! You're the worst!" Brock yells.

"Big deal, it's called business kid grow up." He pushes a button and the robot turns towards them. "Pinsirator deal with them!"

Misty called out her Slowpoke and Psyduck. "Both of you, use Confusion!"

Both Pokemon's eyes glow as the robot is stopped in his tracks as it is lifted into the air and sent smashing into the tree.

"Hey get up!",The man pulls out the remote and pushed, causing the Pinsirator to get back up.

"Elekid Brick Break!" Tomo yells as Elekid charges with a glowing fist.

"Pikachu, Ebon Iron Tail!" Ash yells as both Pokemon's tails turn to metal. The three Pokemon combine their attacks and destroyed one of the robot's arms.

"No! Why you brats!",the man growls as he gets his remote and the Pinsirator charged up a beam from its horns.

As they all braced themselves Heracross appeared in front of them and tackles the robot causing the robot to miss and fire its beam into the sky.

"Arlight Heracross!",Ash cheered. Heracross smiles and then turned to the robot, since it had no hands, it couldn't fight back. Heracross lifts it in the air. The others quickly takes the tanks off.

"No! My sap!" The man yelled as he tried to make a run for it.

"Oh no you don't! Golem stop him!" Brock yells as Golem rolls into a boulder and stops in front of him.

He tackles him into the ground. The man groans with the heavy Pokemon on his back, trapping him. He sees shoes and saw Ash glaring above him. "You're not going anywhere except behind bars.",he said.

Soon the man was in handcuffs and being escorted to jail by Woodriff. Soon after all the Pinsir had returned to their part of the forest and everything was back to normal. As the group was leaving the forest they heard footsteps and look to see Heracross was still following them.

"Heracross, where are you going?",Misty asks. "Aren't you gonna stay with your friends?" Heracross shook his head negatively.

"Hera..",it said.

"You know guys, I think Heracross wanna come with us.",Brock guessed.

Ash looks at him. "Is that true Heracross do you want to come with me?" Ash asks.

"Hera." He nods.

Ash smiles. "Well we'd be happy to have you along though you'll need a name...how does Juggernaut sound?" Ash asks.

"Juggernaut? Why name him that?",Tomo asks.

"Because it means huge and powerful. And from what we saw earlier, that truly answers it.",Ash said.

Heracross smiles at his new name as Ash takes out a Pokeball. A red beam shoots and Heracross is sucked in, the blinks and then clicks. They congratulated Ash on his new capture as they now continue to Violet City.

* * *

As the group exits the forest they find themselves looking at a beautiful view of the mountain range.

"Wow." Misty said in awe.

"Look at that." Ash said.

"What a view." Tomo said.

"It's gonna be a nice hike through this valley.",Brock smiles.

"Well let's get going, the sooner we start now, the sooner we get to Violet City.",Ash said and just as they were about to take a step further the whole area began rumbling and saw rocks coming down. They all ran for their lives when the rumbling comes to a stop.

"Maybe this hike won't be as nice as we thought." Ash said.

"Come on let's get out of here before it happens again." Brock said.

They walked away as fast as they can, before they were relaxing while going down another road. This time, while walking they heard rustling from a bush.

"What was that?",Tomo asks. They looked over to see a large blue armored Pokemon with two large tusks and a large tusks.

"What's that?",Ash got his Pokedex out. **_"Donphan, the Armor Pokémon. With its strong tusks and tough skin, Donphan is known for its powerful Tackle attack. The length of Donphan's tusks indicates its level."_**

"Now that sounds like an awesome Pokemon." As Tomo reaches for a Pokeball Brock stops him.

"Hang on Tomo I don't think you should catch it." Brock said.

"What?! Why not?" Tomo asks.

"I think it's better if I catch it.",he answers.

Tomo lifts his eyebrow. "And why should I?"

"Well look at tusks on it and the one in the Pokedex.",Brock said. He sees the one onscreen was big and the one in front of them are little. Indicating it's younger.

"Oh yeah look at that." Ash said.

"Obviously it's still young and it needs an amazing breeder to raise and take care of it, like me." Brock said.

Tomo's eyes narrow. "No way Brock I can take care of it just fine."

"Don't be selfish Tomo think about what's best for Donphan." Brock said.

"I'm what's best for it!",he argued.

"Well I say I-",Brock was about to argue with him when Misty got in between them.

"Now come on guys, there's nothing to fight over.",Misty calms them down. "Because it's leaving.",she points to the baby Donphan walking away.

"We can't let that Donphan get away! Go Steelix!" Brock calls out his giant Pokemon.

Donphan turns and is surprised to see Steelix staring down on it.

"Steelix, use Tackle!",Steelix rushed his head down to Donphan, who manages to dodge it in the nick of time and used Rollout, pushing him back a bit.

"Steelix hang in there and use Iron Tail!" Steelix's tail glows as he whacks Donphan causing super effective damage and sending it crashing into a tree.

"Perfect. Now, I can-",Brock was cut off by a voice.

"That's enough!", they saw a girl with green hair in a violet gown standing in front of the Donphan. She quickly goes down to comfort him. "Are you alright Donphan?",she asks softly.

"Don..",it said getting up.

The girl glares at Brock. "So you think you can steal my Donphan?"

"What? No I had no idea...it was him he told me to try and catch it!" Brock points to Tomo trying to pass the blame.

"You Son of a!" Tomo jumps at Brock whacking him on the head with his Boomerang.

Ash shook his head and turned to the girl. "I'm sorry my friend and my brother tried to hurt your Donphan, they didn't knew it had a trainer."

"Yeah in fact all the Donphan in this valley belong to me. My name is Rochelle." She said.

"Nice to meet you Rochelle." Ash then notices the rock around her neck. "Hey what's that?"

"It's Amberite.",she answered him.

"Amberite?",Misty asks.

Brock who was recovering with a bump on his head explained. "Amberite is a gemstone. They used to be worn by royalty. Like gold or diamonds."

"Well I better go, please don't try and catch anymore Donphan please." Rochelle said as she and Donphan leave.

"I can't believe Brock tried to throw me under the bus like that." Tomo said in a huff.

"Really? Seems like something he would do for a girl." Misty sighed as Brock fantasized about Rochelle.

"What a gem..so absolutely priceless. I never knew there'd be such a treasure hidden in this valley.",He sighs, his daydream was cut when he felt his ear pulled pulled by Ash.

"We need to have a little talk on trying to frame MY brother.",He grunted. Brock gulps in fear at what was about to happen.

An hour later Brock had apologized to Tomo and they were on their way when they heard a voice in the distance.

"Hello! Can you hear me?! Sweetie please come back!" They follow the voice to see it was Rochelle.

"Rochelle? What's wrong? Is everything ok?',Misty asks.

Brock smirks and his flare came up. "It's obvious she can't bear from being seperated from me.",he held her hands. "I heard you calling and I heard your calling, but don't worry, I won't leave your side again."

Misty grabs Brock's ear and pulls him away. "Get real." She said.

"Ow! Okay okay I'm real!" Brock said in pain.

"What's wrong Rochelle?" Tomo asks.

"Have you seen a group of men in mining uniforms? They took my Donphan." Rochelle said shocking them.

"Did you get a good luck at them?",Ash asks.

"I did their from a new mining company that came out who are trying to find all the Amberite in the valley, I train my Donphan to find them and when I wouldn't sell them one they decided to steal one." Rochelle said.

Ash growls, as a reminder he HATED people who used Pokémon for their own selfish needs.

"How are we going to find them in such a wide mountain range?" Tomo asks when suddenly Rochelle gets an idea and takes out a whistle.

"What's that for?" Ash asks when she blows it, within minutes an entire herd of Donphan came rushing towards them.

"Woah you weren't kidding.",Tomo's eyes widened.

"Rochelle are these all yours?" Misty asks.

Rochelle nods. "Yes and I've trained all of them to come to me whenever I blow this whistle."

"That's really amazing Rochelle." Brock said impressed.

"But why didn't the lost one come?" Ash asks.

"Well since those men took it, I never got a chance to train it.",she said and turned to the heard. "Ok everyone, find our friend."

All of them nods and sniffed for the lost Donphan. They found a whiff and ran. The group followed.

At the base of a cliff area the young Donphan was in a cage while a group of angry miners were tried from digging in completely random areas hoping to find Amberite.

"This Donphan is completely useless!" One yelled.

"We should just go into town and sell the stupid thing some sap will buy it." Another said when Donphan started making noise.

"Hey shut up you piece of garbage!" The miner yells as the others Donphan find them.

"What the?! Where'd these come from?",A miner said.

"Hey!",they heard Ash's voice and turned to see the group facing them.

"How dare you steal my Donphan!"

"You want this stupid thing back! Come and get it from us!" The miners each take out a Pokeball. "Go Rhydon!"

"Go Machoke!"

"Take them down Nidoking!"

Just as they were gonna fight back. Brock puts a hand up. "I'll take care of these guys.",he said and pulls out three Pokeballs. "Warturtle, Dugtrio, Chansey!",he calls them out.

As Machoke ran forward Chansey stood in front of it. "Alright Chansey Double Slap!" Chansey"s hands glowed as she slapped Machoke across the face again and again.

"Nidoking, SuperPower!",Nidoking increased his power and had a blue aura. He then grabs onto Wartortle and flips him into the air.

"Wartortle, Withdraw then Aqua Tail!",Wartortle quickly gets in his shell, boosting his defense as Nidoking brings him down. But then Wartortle reappears and slapped his tail against the poison type with his aqua tail.

"Rhydon Hammer Arm!" Rhydon's arms glows as it is about to bring it down on Dugtrio.

"Dugtrio Dig and then use Mud Bomb!" Dugtrio drops underground before Rhydon could hit it and pops up behind Rhydon blasting it with Mud Bomb.

"Wow Brock is good.",Rochelle was amazed.

"He sure is. He was a gym leader at first but he still gets stronger by time to time.",Ash said and Misty and Tomo agrees. The younger Donphan watches the battle with interest.

"Alright everyone let's send these thieves packing. Chansey Egg Bomb! Wartortle Water Pulse! Dugtrio Mud Bomb!"

All three Pokemon fire their attacks causing all enemy Pokemon to faint.

"We... we lost." The miners said in shock.

"If any of you ever set so much as a foot in this valley again I'll make you regret it!" Brock yells.

The miners shrieked at Brock's warning and hightailed it outta there like there's no tomorrow. Brock frees the young Donphan and walks him back to Rochelle. "Here you are little guy safe and sound." Brock smiles.

"Donpha!",The donphan cried happily thanking him.

Rochelle smiles. "Brock I can't thank you enough for saving him and it seems Donphan has taken a liking to you."

Brock blushes. "Well what can I say.",he said. "Anything to help."

"Don! Don!" The little Donphan smiles as it nuzzled Brock. Brock started petting the ground types armored back.

Rochelle looks at the two of them and a realization hits her. "Brock I want you to do me a favor."

They all look at her surprised. "Uh what?" Brock asks.

"Can you take Donphan with you on your journey?"

"What?!",Brock exclaimed shocking him and the others. "But-but why?",he asks.

Rochelle leans down and rubs the young Donphan. "It's clear I can't keep Donphan safe on my own, he needs someone to help him get stronger and after seeing you fight so hard to protect him I think you're the best choice."

"Rochelle..",Brock trails off.

Rochelle looks at him. "Brock, I want you to have Donphan. And I'm sure he feels the same way.",She pointed towards Donphan.

Brock looks to Donphan. "Well Donphan what do you say? Want to come with me?" Donphan looks to Rochelle and then to Brock and nods.

Brock looks to Rochelle. "I promise I'll take good care of Donphan."

She smiles. "I know you will",she gave him Donphan's pokéball and Brock returns Donphan.

Tomo sighs in defeat. "I guess Brock really was what was best for Donphan."

Ash pats his brother on the back. "Don't worry Tomo we still have a long journey ahead you'll have way more Pokemon to catch."

"Yeah I guess your right bro.",Tomo frown turned into a grin.

"Donpha!",he heard and saw a Donphan looking right at Tomo.

"Uh hey there." Tomo said as it walked over to him.

The armored Pokemon gets in a stance. "Don!"

Rochelle's eyes widen. "I don't believe it.",she said in shock.

"What's wrong?",Misty asks.

"This Donphan dosen't really likes to cooperate with some of the other Donphan. It dosen't respond to me sometimes..but now it seems it wants to battle Tomo.",she explained.

Tomo looks at Donphan and grins. "You want a battle big guy well you got one!" Tomo takes out a Pokeball. "Go Poliwag!"

"Poliwag dodge and use Water Gun!" Poliwag jumps to the side and blasts Donphan with a stream of Water causing it to skid back.

Donphan growled and used its Defense Curl and used Mangnitude as he caused the place to rumble. Knocking Poliwag off flat on his back.

"Poliwag get up!" Tomo yells but Donphan charges in with Tackle sending Poliwag crashing into the ground.

"Poliwag!",Tomo gasps. Poliwag grunts as he gets up and then cried his name out loud and then glowed. Everyone gasped at seeing Poliwag grew larger and grew arms. The light exploded to reveal Poliwag was now Poliwhirl.

"Whoa Poliwag evolved." Ash said as he took out his Pokedex.

 ** _"Poliwhirl the tadpole Pokemon and the evolved form of Poliwag. Its two legs are well developed. Even though it can live on the ground, it prefers living in water."_**

Tomo grins. "Poliwhirl you look awesome!" Poliwhirl turns around and smiles at his trainer.

They turned their attention back to the Donphan as it used Rollout again and hits Poliwhirl. Poliwhirl tries his best to push him back.

"Poliwhirl don't give up! Bubble Beam!" Poliwhirl blasts Donphan with a barrage of bubbles causing it to scream in pain. "Now Body Slam!" Poliwhirl runs towards Donphan before smashing his gut into it.

This made Donphan fell to the ground in pain and fainted on the spot.

"Alright Poliwhirl!",Tomo hugged his Water Type as the tadpole smiles.

"Poliwhirl!"

"That was amazing Tomo!" Misty said.

"Way to go little bro." Ash smiled.

"Both of you were amazing.",Brock said.

Rochelle walks over to her injured Donphan and takes out a Super Potion healing him.

"Donphan, if I may ask, why won't you listen to me and why did wanted to battle Tomo?",she asks.

"Don." Donphan looks away from her and towards Tomo who was smiling happily with his newly evolved Pokemon.

Rochelle looks at him and it starts to fall into place. "I see.."

Tomo walks over to the Donphan. "Hey that was a great battle Donphan you almost had, you're a pretty cool Pokemon."

Donphan grins and nodded. "Donphan."

"Aw you're just a big softie." Tomo rubs his head. "I hope I can find a Donphan to call my own these things are so cool."

Rochelle looks at the little boy and smiles. "Well let's see this one hardly listens to me and seems to like it when he battled you. Maybe-" She hinted to him and Tomo smiles widely.

"Yes! I'll take care of him! I promise Rochelle!",he said.

Rochelle giggles as she hands him Donphan's Pokeball. "I know you will Tomo."

Tomo takes it and turns to Donphan. "Looks like we're partners.",he and the Pokemon share a smile before Tomo returns him in the ball. He now have his own Donphan.

Misty chuckles. "Looks their fighting earlier was all for nothing they both got a Donphan."

"And we're happy for them.",Ash smiles while rubbing Tomo's hair.

As the sun was setting Rochelle and her remaining Donphan led them all to the end of the mountain range.

"Good bye and good luck to all of you." Rochelle said.

"Thanks for everything Rochelle.",Ash said.

They all waved goodbye as they all headed down the path to continue towards Violet City.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Party Data:

Ash's Pokemon (On hand) : Fearow:Talon (Male), Gyarados: Mystic(Female), Eevee: Ebon (Male), Mewtwo (Male) Pikachu (Male) Jigglypuff: Melody (Female), Lugia: Maelstorm (Male) , Tyrouge:Pistol (Male), Heracross: Juggernaut (Male)

Tomo's Pokemon: Nidorino (Male), Venonat (Male), Poliwhirl (Male), Elekid (Male), Donphan (Male)

Misty's Pokemon: Staryu, Starmie, Goldeen (Female), Gloom (Female), Squirtle (Male), Tentacool (Male), Krabby (Female), Slowpoke (Male), Psyduck (Male), Gyarados (Male), Togepi (Male), Blastoise (Clone), Poliwag (Male)

Brock's Pokemon: Golem (Male), Steelix (Male), Zubat (Male), Parasect (Male),  
Wartortle (Male), Primeape (Male), Vulpix (Female), Digtrio (Male), Tauros (Male) Chansey (Female), Rhydon (Female), Pinsir (Male), Charizard (Clone), Donphan (Male)

And here is the next update for the story. Ash got a Heracross and Tomo and Brock both got Donphan's.

Now before I go, I have something to say..

While online I looked on the Pokemon Wiki saying that in an interview with one of the Producers of Pokemon Movie 3, he said that Ash's father was to be revealed in season 5 but turned out to be a lie. And that made me mad, but now I have a thought and now I am asking you all this:

Do you want Ash's father in this story? Yes or No? And who should it be?

I will leave up a poll so you may vote your answer.

Also R.I.P Heather North. Voice of Daphne Blake from Scooby Doo.

Favorite, Follow and Review this story, give out some suggestions for what Pokemon you want to see. Also Merry Christmas and Happy New Year everyone and I will see you all in the next update.

Peace.


	20. Chapter 20

Ash, Misty, Tomo, and Brock were climbing up a hill as they enter the mountains.

"Man it sure is cold up here." Brock shivers.

"Look those mountains still have snow on them." Misty points to the mountains in front of them.

"Awesome, I wouldn't mind skiing down some mountains.",Ash said looking.

"Sounds good to me, I could spend all morning on the slopes and the afternoon at the lodge." Brock daydreams about flirting with girls. "I think I found the perfect sport for me, downhill Skiing."

Tomo groans. "He's doing it again."

"Brock the only thing downhill about you is your brain." Misty sighs.

Ash was about to comment something else but then he spots something. "Hey guys, look.",he said and pointed out to a Chikorita lying down on its belly, while enjoying the sun's rays.

"Whoa a Chikorita, just like Casey's and Vincent's." Tomo said.

Misty sniffs the air. "The petals from this one smell really sweet."

Ash then puts up a serious look. "If it's wild then I'm gonna catch it.", he said heading up to it. The Chikorita heard footsteps and got up to see Ash. It then swung its leaf.

"That Chikorita isn't scared at all, it looks really tough." Brock observed.

"I thought Chikorita were supposed to be sweet." Misty said.

"Not all Pokemon can act cute Misty.",Tomo tells her.

"Personally I like a tough Pokemon." Ash grins taking out a Pojeball. "Ebon I choose you!"

Ebon came out and glances at Chikorita. Chikorita rushes with a tackle.

"Ebon Double Team and Swift!" Ebon makes copies of himself and Chikorita slams into a copy. As Chikorita looks around for the original the other Ebons release a barrage of stars.

"Chiko!",she launches herself in the air with Vine Whip and while airborn she uses Razor Leaf at all of the Ebon's and one hits the real one.

"Whoa that was smart thinking." Tomo said impressed.

"Ebon Shadow Ball!" Ebon releases a ball of Darkness that knocks into Chikorita sending her falling backwards. "Now Quick Attack!",Ebon ran towards Chikorita and smashes into her.

"Chika!" Chikorita screams in pain falling backwards.

"Nailed her. Ash try catching it!" Tomo said.

"Not yet Tomo, this Chikorita looks like it can still battle." Ash said not taking his eyes off her. He was right. Chikorita begins to get up, even if she is still injured. "Chiko..",she growls.

"Ebon be ready for anything!" Ash said when Chikorita holds up her leaf and releases Sweet Scent. Ebon was caught it in as he lowers his guard. "Ee..",he sighed as he sniffs.

"Oh no not good." Ash said as Chikorita charges in with Tackle smashing into Ebon.

Ebon fell to the ground. "You ok Ebon?",Ash asks. The Eevee nods and shook his head. "Eevee!",now he was mad.

Chikorita launches Razor Leaf and the leaves fly towards Ebon.

"Ebon Quick Attack!" Ebon sprints past the leaves and smashes into Chikorita.

"Chikori!",she yells in pain. Chikorita struggles to get back up, but falls to the ground exhausted.

Ash smirks. "Gotcha, go Pokeball!", he throws it at Chikorita and was sucked in. The ball rolls on the ground and began wiggling. They waited until it finally clicked.

"That was some fight." Tomo said in awe.

"Yeah even after all that damage Chikorita still tried to get back up." Misty said.

"We should get it too the Pokemon Center soon as possible.",Brock tells them.

"Is there one around here?",Ash asks. Brock took the map out.

"Yeah, it's just a few miles from where we're standing."

"Let's go." Ash said as they all made their way towards the Pokemon Center.

* * *

When they arrive Ash hands Nurse Joy Chikorita's Pokeball. "Please Nurse Joy Chikorita needs help."

Nurse Joy examines Chikorita closely. "Tell me something did you find this Chikorita nearby?" She asks.

Ash nods. "Yeah, why you ask?"

"I've seen lots of Chikorita before, but the ones in this area are famous for being stubborn and battling strong opponents even when they know there's no chance of winning." Nurse Joy said.

"And they all end up here?" Misty asks.

"They all just battle and battle until they drop from exhaustion, it's really sad." Nurse Joy looked onto the grass type with sadden looks.

"But you gotta admire its spirit though.",Ash said.

"It's a fighter that's for sure." Tomo said.

"Is there anything we can do?" Brock asks.

"All we can do is let Chikorita get some rest." Nurse Joy said.

They all agreed at that and left the grass starter to rest.

Outside the Pokemon Center Ash was sitting down on a bench. "Is the coast clear?" Ash asks.

"Yep we're the only ones here." Brock said as Ash lets out Maelstrom and Mewtwo.

Maelstorm cries happily once he sees Ash and began to hug him.

"Yeah I missed you too boy! Okay cut it out!" Ash smiles as Maelstrom nuzzles him.

'It clearly has not gotten used to the Pokeball, he is young after all.' Mewtwo said telepathically.

"Well I wish I could bring him out like I did with my other baby Pokemon, but..you know spectators around.",Ash said.

"Ash this might be our best chance to give Maelstrom some practice, at least for awhile." Misty said.

"Yeah I wanna see what this little has in store for us in the future.",Brock said.

"Same here.",Tomo nods.

Ash nods. "So Maelstrom up for your first battle?"

Maelstrom nods in agreement. Ash turned to Misty. "Well Mist, you up for a battle?",he challenges her.

"Uh sure." Misty said surprised before walking over. "Squirtle I choose you!" Misty yells and her Squirtle appears landing across from Maelstrom.

Ash takes his Pokedex out. He analyzed his baby. "Lugia, the Diving Pokémon. It has an incredible ability to calm raging storms. It is said that Lugia appears when storms start."

"Let's see your attacks are Gust, Hidden Power, Aqua Tail, and Twister. Not bad." Ash said impressed.

"Squirtle Water Gun!" Misty said as Squirtle breathes a stream of Water.

Ash turned to him. "Jump then use Gust!",he said. Maelstrom jumps from the water gun in the nick of time and then flaps its two like wings, stirring up winds as it began to push Squirtle back a bit.

"Squirtle use Rapid Spin!" Squirtle goes into his shell and spins towards Maelstrom. He smashes into Lugia's head making him cry in pain.

"Maelstrom hang in there!" Ash said as he shook away the pain and turning his attention back to Squirtle. "That-a boy! Now use Twister!",Maelstorm's eyes glows as he flaps his wings again and made an even powerful gust. Squirtle was sucked in as he was sent around and around.

"Squirtle Ice Beam!" Squirtle launches a beam of ice that froze the ground making its way towards Lugia.

"Maelstrom quick get out of the way!" Ashu yells as he flies up just as the beam grazes him causing him to flinch in pain.

"Now Skullbash!",Squirtle launches himself headfirst at Lugia like a speeding bullet.

"Quick Aqua Tail!" Maelstrom's tail glows blue as he slams it into Skull Bash. Though taking small damage, Squirtle skids back. "Let's use Ice Beam again!",Misty yells and Squirtle fired.

The beam hits Maelstrom causing super effective damage causing him to fall backwards in pain.

"You think Mal had enough?",Tomo winces watching the fight. Ash looks to Maelstrom who was breathing heavily, looking into his eyes Ash sees he wanted to win just as much as he did.

"We're not done. Not by a long shot Hidden Power!" Maelstrom releases balls of light that fly towards Squirtle.

The lights hit Squirtle one by one. "Squirtle, Withdraw!"The tiny turtle Pokémon goes into its shell

"Now Gust!" Lugia flaps his wings creating a strong wind hitting Squirtle while he was in his shell.

"Come on Squirtle stand strong!" Misty yells as Squirtle begins to glow.

"No way!",Tomo gasped. "Squirtle's...!"

"Evolving..",Brock said silently. The finally cleared up to see Misty's Squirtle was now a Wartortle.

"Wartortle!",it said crying out its new name.

"Wow Wartortle you look amazing." Misty said in awe as Wartortle turns to Misty with a smile.

"Congrats Misty on the evolution.",Ash claps and then turns to Maelstorm. "How are you feeling about your first battle?" Maelstrom looks at Ash and smiles. "Maelstrom you're going to be an amazing battler in no time. Hey Misty how about we stop for today?" Ash asks.

Misty nods. "Sure, Maelstorm looks worked up.",she said as she pets the baby Lugia, making him purr with happiness.

'Well he is still only a child, it'll take time before he can actually be in real battles.',Mewtwo said watching from trees.

"He'll learn in time." Ash said petting Lugia unaware that from the window of the Pokemon Center Chikorita was looking at how much affection Ash was showing him.

"Chiko..",she said soflty.

Mewtwo looks over. 'It appears we have company.' He said as everyone looks to see Chikorita by the door.

"Oh hey Chikorita, feeling better?",Tomo said.

"Chika." She slowly walks out to them.

"Hey you know Chikorita, you put up one heck of a fight earlier with Ebon. I can tell you're one not to be messed with.",Ash smiles while walking up to it.

"Chika?" She said looking up at him.

"You've got spirit and I would love to have a fighter like you on my team." Ash said surprising her.

"Chikori?",She gasped that this boy wanted to be with her. Ash goes on his knee.

"So what do ya say? Wanna come with us?",he asks. Tears ran down Chikoita's eyes as she ran towards Ash when she reaches him her leaf moves releasing a sweet aroma.

Misty sniffed and sighs. "That smells really nice."

"Sure does.",Tomo sighs as well.

"I think Chikorita likes the idea." Brock said.

"Well first things first you're gonna need a name how about...Sakura?" Ash asks.

"Sakura?",Misty asked.

Ash nods. "Yeah, my mom grew some Sakura flowers in her garden and whenever I pass them, they smelled amazing and looked beautiful..and I think the same goes to you.",Ash said to Chikorita. Chikorita smiles at her new name and nuzzles Ash affectionately.

Ash hugs the starter. "Sakura it is. Welcome to the team!"

"Chika!" Chikorita smiles. The gang was happy that they had a new companion with them also with Squirtle evolving. The next day everyone's Pokemon were healed and they were saying goodbye to Nurse Joy as they continued on the path to Violet City and Ash's first gym battle.

* * *

Still on the road to Violet, the gang decided to take a small break in a forest near Cherrygrove City. While Brock was cooking and Misty watching, Ash and Tomo were shining their pokeballs near a river.

Ash finishes his and sees it shining from the sun's beam. "As good as new.",he smiles. "How you're doing bro?",he turned to his brother.

"Pretty good all that's left is the GS Ball." Tomo said handing it to Ash.

"We got to take extra good care of this one." Ash said polishing it.

"Hey Ash, what do you think is inside the GS ball?",Tomo asks curious.

"I don't know maybe it's a really shy Pokemon." Ash shrugs.

"I don't know about that Ash.",they heard Misty coming over. "I dont think a Pokémon can be inside it. Also can one lock itself in it's own ball?"

"I wish I knew Misty I honestly wish I knew." Ash said.

"Hey lunch is ready!" Brock calls out.

"Awesome I'm starving." Tomo said.

They got up and headed towards the table leaving the spheres onto the ground. But then Tomo stopped and turns back to the lake. "Hang on guys..something isn't right."Ash turns around and from the river something pops its head out.

"The heck is that?",he said. And the others looked in his direction. It was a blue pokemon with a face that seems just like a Ditto's. Ash took his Pokedex out to analyze it.

 _ **"Quagsire, the Water Fish Pokémon. The Quagsire makes its home in clean freshwater lakes. The Quagsire is covered by a slippery layer of skin, making this Pokémon especially difficult to handle."**_

"Wow sounds cool." Ash said.

"Quagsire has to be one of the cutest Water Pokemon I've ever seen." Misty said.

"Quag." It said.

It sees the GS ball and it grabbed it into its mouth and began swimming away. Ash gasped. "Hey you, that ain't yours!",Ash got his Pokeballs and ran after it downstream.

"Poliwhirl get the GS Ball back!" Tomo yells as Poliwhirl jumps into the river and swims after Quagsire. He tries to grab it, but Quagsire's slippery skin makes it impossible to get a grip on it.

"Didn't you heard what the Pokedex said? It's too slippery!",Ash tells him and grabs one of his. "I'll take care this, Mystic! Help us out!",he threw it in the water.

Mystic roars as she appears out of the water. Slamming her tail down a wave of water hits Quagsire.

"Quag!",it cried in pain as the GS ball flies out it's mouth and Poliwhirl catches it.

"Poliwhirl!",He cheered.

"Nice job you guys." Tomo said.

"You just keep that Quagsire busy Mystic and I'll catch it in my Pokeball." Misty said when they heard a Police whistle. They turned to see an Officer Jenny on her moterbike.

"Officer Jenny! Your whistle is like a beautiful song bird and I hope it's for me." Brock said when she held up handcuffs.

"Can it. All of you are under arrest for violating the Quagsire preservation act." Jenny said.

"Wait what?!",they all said shocked and confused.

* * *

At the station they had decided to use Prof. Oak as their one phone call. "I am terribly sorry I had forgotten about the Quagsire. Please officer they are new to the area and had no idea." Prof. Oak said.

Officer Jenny nodded. "I understand professor. If that is the case, then I'll drop the charges entirely. We have to be guard because Quagsire are important Pokemon here in Cherrygrove."

"They only live in the freshest water so the people use them to make sure their water supply is clean." Prof. Oak said.

"And that's why we have all these Quagsire laws no battling or capturing allowed." She said.

Misty sighs in her mind. 'Oh I really wanted to catch one so bad.'

"Now no more trouble understand?" Prof. Oak asks.

"Uh we didn't mean to." Tomo said when Brock gets in front of him.

"Don't worry Prof. Oak, there won't be any trouble with me around!", Brock announces. "Nor rain, snow, sleet as I am standing here alive Tomo nor Ash would cause any trouble!",he said and held Officer Jenny's hand. "Consider it my duty from causing any trouble around here.",he said in his charm

"O..kay?",Officer Jenny sweatdropped.

Misty grabs his backpack and pulls him away. "And it's my duty to keep you out of trouble."

"By the way Ash you haven't forgotten my little errand have you?" Prof. Oak asks.

Ash shook his head. "Nope, we're gonna get this ball to Kurt as soon as possible.",he reasurres the old man.

"Excellent good luck Ash." Prof. Oak said hanging up.

"But there's one thing I don't get why did the Quagsire want the GS Ball?" Tomo asks.

"That's easy because it's round." Officer Jenny said.

The group gave the officer questioned looks. Officer Jenny began telling them every year that Quagsire swam from their homes from Blue Moon falls and finding any round thing they set their eyes on and swim upstream, and on the very next day, all of the towns belongings have been returned to their rightful owners and it makes the citizens happy when they get they're stuff taken because when their stuff back it brings them pure water and good luck.

Misty was surprised and impressed by the water otters again. "Amazing, so they're like good luch charms."

"Oh look." Officer Jenny looks to the window and they see a Quagsire against it.

"Quagsire." It said.

"Do you think it still wants the GS ball?" Brock asks.

Ash shook his head. "Nope. Not on my watch Quagsire. Might as well find some other round thing, because this ball is off limits!",he scolded the water type.

"Quagsire." It said before disappearing.

* * *

Leaving the Police station Tomo's stomach started to growl. "Uh I'm so hungry." He groaned.

"We never did get to eat our lunch." Brock said.

"Yeah thanks to that Quagsire.",Ash sighs.

"Speaking of which look!",Misty points to end of a bridge and they saw another Quagsire taking a round statute of its side.

"It's just like Officer Jenny said." Brock said.

"I wonder why they only take round things?" Ash asks.

They all pause to consider when the same Quagsire appears next them. "Qua."

"Hm?",Ash turns to him. "You again?!"

"Quag! Quagsire!",it said wanting the GS Ball.

Ash turned his head. "I said it once and I'll say it again: no!" Not taking no for an answer Quagsire jumps onto Ash. "Hey get off me!" Ash said as he struggles to get it off. Reaching towards his belt he grabs a Pokeball and out appears Sakura.

"Chiko!",she replies and sees Misty, Brock and Tomo trying to pry Quagsire off of him.

"We can't get'im off! He's too slippery!",Misty said trying to hold its body.

Sakura sees this and thinks the Quagsire is hugging Ash and gets angry. "Chiko!" She yells swinging her leaf like a windmill knocking them all back.

"That felt like a windmill." Misty said when they see Sakura hugging Ash affectionately.

Ash sighs with relief. "Thanks girl.",he pets the leaf on its head.

"Wait where's the Quagsire?" Tomo said when it reaches up and grabs Ash from behind angering Chikorita began attacking again. "Ah! Sakura cut it out!",Ash yelled as he started running, but then the GS Ball fell out his pocket. Quagsire caught it and began swimming away with it.

"NO! We have to catch that Quagsire!" Ash said.

But before he can run, he was tackled by Sakura. "Chiko!",the grass type rubbed her head against Ash's legs.

"Sakura, what's gotten into you?",Ash said.

"Ash I think Sakura has developed a serious crush on you." Brock said.

Ash was tooken back. "C-cush?!"he said looking at the affectionate grass starter.

"A Pokémon..falling in love a human? When did that happen?",Tomo said a bit weirded out.

"I don't know, but we have other things to worry about." Misty said. Ash returned Sakura and the four began to chase after the thieving Quagsire.

* * *

As the sun was setting they were still running along the river, but unfortunately had found no sign of the Quagsire.

Ash groans. "There's no sign of it anywhere."  
"It's still in this river, but where it is we have no idea." Brock said.

"Maybe it would be easier if we waited for it to swim upstream?" Misty suggested.

"That could be a good idea, that way the GS ball would just swim downstream.",Brock nods.

"And if it dosen't?",Ash turned.

"Well if it doesn't float down stream we'll up the creek." Brock said and they all sigh.

"Bad joke Brock." Tomo said.

Ash then looks down in the river and sees the Quagsire. "There they are!",he said and the others see.

"I bet if we follow them, they'll lead us straight to the GS ball.",Brock said.

"Right let's move.",Ash said and they ran off the bridge.

As night came they found all the Quagsire together waiting with all the balls they found.

"Wow look at them all." Misty said.

"Do you think this is where they all live?" Tomo asks.

"Officer Jenny said Quagsire made their homes at blue moon falls, but I don't see any waterfalls.",Brock looks around.

"Me neither..",Ash said and spots one of them with the GS ball. "Hey I found our little theif."

"But we can't get out there. Remember what Officer Jenny told us?",Misty reminded him.

"Right now let's just keep our eyes on it." Brock said.

"Right." Ash nods in agreement.

After a little waiting the Quagsire start moving upstream. They followed the otter pokemon near some cliffsides and they found all of them at a waterfall.

"This must be Blue Moon falls." Tomo said.

"But what are they all doing?" Misty asks.

"Maybe we'll find out." Brock said when Quagsire start launching their round objects up with water gun.

"Can someome fill me in on what's happening?",Ash asks.

"Well it must be some kind of challenge to see which one can blast their sphere the highest.",Brock guessed.

"Well it's kind of fun to watch." Misty said as more shoot there's into the air. As they fell, they left sparkles in the air. The group was amazed "Wow it's beautiful!",Misty was starstruck.

"It looks more like a ceremony than some competition!",Tomo liked it as well.

Then the one with the GS ball steps up, when he launches it into the air it goes higher than all the rest.

"Look the GS Ball won!" Ash said as all the Quagsire cheered.

Soon, the ball began swimming down the river. "There it goes.",Tomo said.

"Hurry we got to catch it!" Ash yells.

"Maybe that ball is bad luck!" Misty yells as they ran after it, little did they known the Quagsire that took was looking at them.

"Quag..",it said softly.

* * *

That next morning, all residents of Cherrygrove where on the bridge waiting for their items to return to all the spheres were floating down the river.

"Look there they are!"

"My ball!" They said as they all ran into the river to get their spheres. After getting their spheres, they see one more item coming up towards them: The GS Ball.

"Hey who's is that?",One of the spectators asked.

"It's the last one."

"It's mine! It's mine! Please don't let it float away." Ash said weakly as they all ran towards the river.

Officer Jenny scoops the ball up and goes over to the collapsed kids. "Well I say you're the lucky one Ash.",she said giving it too him.

"Yeah the GS ball came back." Ash said as they drop to their knees exhausted.

"Not just that you're going to have the best luck of us this year, your ball was the last thing to float down the river your ball is going to be your good luck charm." Officer Jenny said.

Ash was surprised. "Really?" ,he asked looking at it. All of the Cherrygrove residents began cheering for Ash.

"Is there something really special about that ball?",Tomo said. "Even inside it?"

"Maybe when we get this to Kurt we'll find out." Ash said.

"Qua." They turn around to see Quagsire behind them. "Quagsire."

"It's that same Quagsire.",Brock said.

"It already had its fun with the GS ball. What's it want now?",Misty wondered

Quagsire." It walks over to them. "Sire." He gesutres to a regular Pokeball.

"I think that Quagsire wants to come with you." Officer Jenny said.

"What? But I thought it was against the rules to not catch one?",Ash said.

"It's against the rules for YOU to catch one, but if one chooses to go of it's own free will that's a different story." Officer Jenny clarified.

"Well that make sense.",Brock said.

"The question now is, who gets'im?",Tomo said.

"Oh please guys can I have this one? You all have each caught something since we got here, but not me." Misty said.

The boys were surprised and thought back. "Woah hey Misty's right. She didn't catch anything when we arrived here.",Brock said.

"And she does love Water Pokemon." Tomo said.

"Alright Misty he's all yours." Ash said.

The red head beamed with a wide smile. "Thanks guys!",and turned to Quagsire. "Quagsire, I'm gonna be your new trainer."

"Quagsire." He smiles as Misty takes out a Pokeball and it taps him. Quagsire goes in and the ball clicks.

"Look Togepi, I new friend for you.",Misty said to the little baby.

"Togeprri!",Togepi chirped happily.

Though their first encounter with Quagsire was difficult Ash got the GS Ball back and Misty got her first Johto Pokémon. And now they continue their quest. Hoping they find Violet City soon.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Party Data:

Ash's Pokemon (On hand) : Fearow:Talon (Male), Gyarados: Mystic(Female), Eevee: Ebon (Male), Mewtwo (Male) Pikachu (Male) Jigglypuff: Melody (Female), Lugia: Maelstorm (Male) , Tyrouge:Pistol (Male), Heracross: Juggernaut (Male), Chikorita: Sakura (Female)

Tomo's Pokemon: Nidorino (Male), Venonat (Male), Poliwhirl (Male), Elekid (Male), Donphan (Male)

Misty's Pokemon: Staryu, Starmie, Goldeen (Female), Gloom (Female), Wartortle (Male), Tentacool (Male), Krabby (Female), Slowpoke (Male), Psyduck (Male), Gyarados (Male), Togepi (Male), Blastoise (Clone), Poliwag (Male), Quagsire (Male)

Brock's Pokemon: Golem (Male), Steelix (Male), Zubat (Male), Parasect (Male),  
Wartortle (Male), Primeape (Male), Vulpix (Female), Digtrio (Male), Tauros (Male) Chansey (Female), Rhydon (Female), Pinsir (Male), Charizard (Clone), Donphan (Male)


	21. Chapter 21

After days and days of taking detours and finding some new pokemon and with the training with their old and new ones, the gang finally reached Violet City.

They were now in front of the gym which was like a giant spirling tower. "Wow, It's features are impressive.",Brock said liking the design.

"It's even better than I imagined." Ash said.

"I wonder what the inside is like?" Misty asks.

"And I wonder what the gym leader's like.",Tomo said.

"Me too also I can't wait to get my first badge here.",Ash smiles.

"Hey guys look up there." Brock points and they see something flying in towards them.

"What is that a Fearow?" Ash asks not getting a good look.

"I think it's a hanglider." Misty said.

"Whatever it is, it's coming down towards us.",Tomo said. On that hang glider was a man with blue hair that covered his right eye wearing a blue jacket and pants. He jumped off of the hanglider and took out a Pokeball.

"Pidgeot!",yells and out came a large Pidgeot and lands on its back. The flying type then landed in front of them.

"Hi there are you here to challenge the gym?" He asks.

"Uh yeah I am, I have to say that's one impressive Pidgeot you have there." Ash said.  
Mar 3"Why thank you, he was my first Pokemon after all.",he smiles and pets the giant bird making it coo.  
Mar 3"So what was with the hang gliding back there?" Tomo asks.

"I find it as a way to help me better understand my Pokemon. I'm sure you've heard that flying Pokemon go down easily by electric types. It makes me so angry when people underestimate them."

"Agreed people are always underestimating Water Pokemon and I think they need to open their eyes." Misty said in agreement.  
Ash agrees. "Same here. So who are you?",he asked.

"Name's Falkner I'm the Violet City gym leader." He said shocking them.

"Y-your the gym leader?!",Brock said shocked.

"I guess I should have started off with that." Falkner said before they made their way inside.

"Falkner, I'm Ash Ketchum and these are my friends and my brother. We came here so I can have a gym battle with you.",Ash said.

"Well Ash I accept your challenge." Falkner said as they stepped in the elevator. "Course I'm normally not like this with most challengers but a battle is a battle."

Ash nodded. "Understood.", finally they have reached the top of the building and were on the roof. They spotted a battlefield and see many of Falkner's assistants already there.

"They must be his cheering section." Misty said.

"Hey Ash, you okay?" Brock asks.

Ash nods. "Sure am. I came to win a badge, and I'm not leaving without one.",he said and gets into the trainer box and Falkner on his side.

"The Gym battle between Ash Ketchum, the challenger and Falkner, the Violet City Gym leader will now begin for the Zephyr badge. Each size may use 3 Pokémon and the challenger may switch Pokémon if needed to. Begin the match when ready!",one of Falkner's assistants said filling in as a referee.

"Oh I'm ready alright." Ash smirks.

"Be careful Ash, there's a reason I'm the Violet City Gym Leader. Go!" Falkner yells throwing out a Pokeball and out appears a brown owl Pokemon.

"What's that?" Ash takes out his Pokedex. **"Hoothoot the Owl Pokemon. Every day, it tilts its head in the same rhythm. A long time ago, people raised these Pokémon to serve as clocks."**

Tomo liked the looks of it. "Hey you think I can get my hands in one of those?"

"If we find one out in the wild maybe." Brock said.

'Let's see Pikachu would be the best choice to face a flying type, I'll save him for later.' Ash thought reaching for a Pokeball. "Melody I choose you!"

"Jigglypuff!",Melody said and jumped on the field.

"Interesting choice. Alright Ash the first move is yours." Falkner said.

"Alright, Melody let's use Double-Slap!",Ash yells. Jigglypuff rushes at Hoothoot with her hand glowing.

"Hoothoot fly away!" Falkner said as Hoothoot flew into the air dodging the attack. "Now dive in and Peck!" Hoothoot flies in with a glowing beak.

"Melody inflate!" Melody takes a deep breath and flies up like a balloon dodging the attack.

"Smart thinking, Melody isn't called the balloon Pokémon for nothing.",Brock said.

"Looks like Ash found a way to fight back against flying types." Misty said.

"Now Melody Rollout!" Jigglypuff exhales as she spins like a ball and drops down towards Hoothoot.

"Fly out of the way Hoothhoot and quick!",Falkner yells. Hoothoot flies up just narrowly dodging Rollout.

"We almost had him." Ash growls as Jigglypuff turns to face Hoothoot.

"Use Confusion!",Hoothoot's eyes glowed as he caught Melody in his trance and smashes her into the ground.

"Melody hang in there!" Ash said as Melody got back up. "Use Sing!" Song notes appear as Melody starts singing causing Hoothoot to start drowsing off.

Falkner gasped. "Oh no, Hoothoot stay awake!"

"Hey sing isn't affecting us!",Tomo said looking at the others.

"Ash has been working with Melody to make sure it only works on other Pokemon she's battling." Brock said.

"That's good I can't stand having my faced scribbled on." Misty said.

Hoothoot couldn't try to open his eyes much longer and fell asleep and descended down.

"Ok Melody, use Rollout again!",Ash yells.

Melody rolls up into a ball and smashes into Hoothoot dealing super effective damage.

"Hoothoot!",Falkner cried.

"Now Melody Double Slap!" Jigglypuff charges in with a glowing hand and slaps Hoothoot across the face twice causing him to faint.

"Hoothoot is unable to battle Jigglypuff wins!" The Ref announces.

"Alright! The first win is ours girl!",Ash said. Melody jumps up and cheers.

"Using Jigglypuff's Sing attack was just the attack Ash needed to win him the battle." Brock smiles.

"Yahoo! Go Ash!" Tomo cheers.

"It's no big deal to lose a battle on the ground.",Falkner said returning Hoothoot. "You did a fine job Hoothoot, you deserve a good long rest."

"I wonder what Pokemon Falkner is going to use now?" Misty asks.

"I don't know, it has to be a Flying Type." Brock said.

"Maybe he's going to use his Pidgeot." Tomo said.

"Alright time for a surprise!" Falkner said throwing a Pokeball and out appears Dodrio.

"Dodrio.",Ash said silently. Looking at reminds him of Trio. 'I should get him back along with some other Pokémon after this.'

"Unfortunately for you none of my opponents have defeated Dodrio, once the battle begins trainers realize three heads are much worse than one." Falkner said as the three heads glare determined.

Brock understood what he meant. "Interesting choice.",he said nodding.

"Absolutely very interesting." Misty said nodding.

"Especially since Dodrio is a Pokemon that can't fly." Tomo said.

Hearing this Falkner chuckles. "If that's what you've all heard than you're wrong."

"Wait yours can?" Ash said surprised.

"Battle Begin!",the fight continues on.

"Melody Rollout!" Jigglypuff curls up into a ball and charges.

"Agility to dodge!" Falkner said as Dodrio ran forward increasing his speed and dodging Rollout.

"That's one speedy Dodrio!",Brock gasped.

"Now Fury Attack!" Dodrio charges toward Melody and the three heads strike her multiple times.

"Hang in there! Defense Curl!",Melody curls into a ball and raises her defense though still getting injured in the process.

"Dodrio Tri Attack!" All three heads open their mouths and form an attack of Fire, Ice and Electricity.

"Melody, look out!",Ash yells. Melody dodges the fire and ice attacks but the electricity one lands a hit sending her flying backwards.

"Now Dodrio, finish this with Drill Peck!",All three heads breaks began spinning rapidly and smashes into Melody, making ber cry in pain as she fell then fell to the ground and fainted.

"Melody!",Ash gasps.

"Jigglypuff is unable to battle! Dodrio wins!"

"Wow Falkner wasn't kidding, that Dodrio is vicious." Tomo said as Ash returned Melody.

"You were great out there Melody, get some rest." Ash reaching to his belt. "Let's try and use something that can match Dodrio's speed. Go Pikachu!"

The yellow mouse appears. "Pika!",he sparks up.

"Ah an electric type we'll let him make the first move." Falkner said.

"Agility, match his speed with yours!",Ash commands. Pikachu ran fast increasing his speed.

"Same with you Dodrio, Agility!",Falkner yells. Dodrio did the same.

"Those two are matching each other move for move." Brock said.

"If this keeps up the battle will go on forever." Misty said.

"Now Pikachu Thunderbolt!" Pikachu zaps a bolt of Lightning.

"Dodrio fly away!" Falkner said as Dodrio jumps high into the air dodging the attack.

Brock realized it now. "That's what Falkner meant! Dodrio can jump so high, it's liks he's flying!"

"Dodrio, Fury Attack!",Falkner yells. Dodrio brought all 3 of its heads down and smashes into Pikachu, pushing him back.

"Get back up and use Double Team!",Ash yells. Pikachu recovers from the attack and makes copies of himself that surround Dodrio.

"Tri Attack and find the real one!",Falkner said. Dodrio releases the three element beam destroying copy after copy until the last one was destroyed, but there was no sign of the real one. "What the? Where did Pikachu go?" Falkner asks when the real Pikachu burst out of the ground in front of Dodrio.

"Here's my surprise! Iron Tail!",Pikachu's tail glowed and smashes it against Dodrio's face.

"I-impossible! When did Pikachu digged?!",Falkner said to Ash.

"During your attacks I had the real Pikachu make one more copy and dig a hole right behind the copy." Ash said pointing to a hole to the side of Dodrio.

"Woah I didn't see that either!",Misty said looking at the hole.

"Just goes to show Ash is always thinking of new ways to use his Pokemon." Brock smiles.

Tomo grins as well. "Remind me after this over, to tell Ash to show me his tricks, cause I wanna use those too!"

"Dodrio use Drill Peck!" Falkner said as the three beaks spin like drills as he runs toward Pikachu.

"Jump on Dodrio then Thunder!",Ash yells. Pikachu jumps over the beaks and onto Dodrio's head as he leap into the air and blasted a powerful electric blast hitting Dodrio. Dodrio screams in pain as he falls to the ground.

"Let's go Dodrio! Let's go Dodrio! Let's go Dodrio!" Falkner's students chant.

"Come on Dodrio show them how tough you are!" Falkner said as Dodrio slowly gets up. Pikachu got ready for more, but Dodrio had enough and fell in exhaustion.

"Dodrio is unable to battle, Pikachu wins!"

Ash smiles softly. "Good job out there."

"That's ok you showed plenty of spirit out there Dodrio you deserve a nice long rest." Falkner said returning Dodrio.

"This is Falkner's last Pokemon." Brock said.

"I think we all know what it is." Misty said.

"Go, Pidgeot!",Falkner throws the final evolved form of Pidgey out.

"I figured Pidgeot would be last. Pikachu return" Ash said taking out a Pokeball. "Go Talon!" Ash yells as Fearow comes out.

"A Fearow? Never expected for you to have one of the most intimidating Pokémon in Kanto.",Falkner said.

Ash nods and smiles. "Well like you and Pidgeot, me and Talon been together since day 1." Talon caws in agreement.

"I see that. So an aerial battle. This should be more interesting.",Falkner grins.

The two rivals of the sky glared at each other. This will prove who is the better flying type.

"Begin!"

"Pidgeot take to the sky!"

"Talon after him!"

Both flying Pokemon flapped their wings and took off into the air. "Use Air Cutter Talon!",Talon flaps his wings and saws came towards Pidgeot.

"Pidgeot Agility!" Increasing his speed Pidgeot disappears dodging the attack.

"We'll use Agility too!",Fearow began increasing his speed as well to counter Pidgeot's. "Now Aerial Ace!",Talon speeded his way to Pidgeot and slashes him.

"Geo!",Pidgeot screeches in pain.

"Pidgeot Air Slash!" Pidgeot flaps his wings and a blade of air is launched at Talon.

"You too!",Ash yells. Talon flaps his wings and he makes a blade of air and it hits Pidgeot's making a small explosion.

"Now Pidgeot Quick Attack!" Pidgeot flies at an incredible speed smashing into Talon causing him to fall backwards.

"Now Wing Attack!",Pidgeot slaps Talon with his wings. Talon screams in pain as he falls toward the ground.

"Talon pull up quick!" Ash yells as Talon flaps his wings just before hitting the ground. "Use Steel Wing!" Talon's wings turned to metal as he flew up.

"Use Agility then quick attack!",Falkner commanded. Pidgeot dodges out of the way with his speed and rushed towards Talon.

"Mirror Move!",Ash yells. Mimicking Pidgeot Talon flies up with Quick Attack smashing into Pidgeot.

Falkner growls. "I should've known about Fearow knowing that move."

"Your Pidgeot may be faster Falkner, but Talon has more than a few ways to make up for that." Ash said.

"I see, well it seems I must switch things up abit. Pidgeot! Featherdance!",Pidgeot sprinkles feathers onto Talon.

"What's Featherdance?" Tomo asks.

"It's a dangerous move that drastically lowers an opponent's attack strength." Brock explains.

"Just because you lowered the attack, won't mean a thing to us! Echoed Voice!",Ash yells. Talon screeches very loudly.

Pidgeot falls backwards as the sound waves knock him back. "Pidgeot no more holding back! Sky Attack!" Pidgeot glows brightly as he flies in at an incredible speed.

"If that hits, it's over for Talon!",Misty said.

"Ash do something!" Brock yells.

"Talon fly in and use Agility!" Using his increased Speed Fearow flies towards Pidgeot. "Wait for it...NOW!" At the last second Talon flies up dodging the attack and flying behind Pidgeot.

"What?! Pidgeot turn around quick!",Falkner yells.

"Don't let him boy! Use Aerial ace!",Talon's eyes widen and screehes as he slashes Pidgeot in a quick flash.

Pidgeot screams in pain as he plummets to the ground and crashes down.

"Pidgeot no!",Falkner yells. "Please get up!"

"Pidgeot get up! Pidgeot get up! Pidgeot get up!" Falkner's students chant.

Pidgeot tries to get up, but falls to the ground with swirly eyes.

"Pidgeot is unable to battle, Fearow wins! Therefore the winner of the gym match is Ash of Pallet Town!"

"Way to go Talon I knew you could do it!" Ash smiles as Fearow flies down.

"Fear.",he smiles and lets Ash pets his beak.

They were all standing in front of the gym at sunset. "It was really smart of you use Pidgeot's speed to your advantage. That was a great strategy.",Falkner tells Ash and hands him something. "You definately earned this Zephyr Badge Ash."

Ash looks at it. It was colored silver and seemed to have two wings. "Thanks Falkner that's really nice of you to say." Ash said taking the badge.

"Our battle has inspired me to train even harder, it's the only way I'll ever become the best flying Pokemon trainer. Good luck in the Johto League." Falkner said.

Ash nods and shakes his hand. "Good luck to you too Falkner."

The gang wave goodbye as they leave Violet City. 1 down 7 to go.

* * *

After defeating Falkner and obtaining his first Johto League badge, Ash and the crew were still in Violet City and decided to take a breather at the Pokémon Center. Ash went to a transporter and asked to have some of his Pokémon. He traded in Talon, Pikachu and Ebon for Trio, Oni and Rune.

Sitting down at a table Misty, Brock and Tomo were looking at Map when Ash walks over.

"So what's everyone looking at?" Ash asks pulling up a chair.

"Just looking for the closest Pokemon gym." Tomo said.

"And it turns out it's where we needed to go in the first place." Brock said pointing to Azalea Town.

"Azelea Town?",Ash wondered but then remembers and snaps his fingers. "Oh yeah, Prof. Oak said Kurt lives in Azela!"

"Exactly so we can have you get your next gym badge right after we drop off the GS Ball." Misty said.

Tomo nods. "Looks our jobs almost done."

"We'll then we better hit the road, cause the sooner we get there the better.",Brock said. Just as they were about to agree a voice screamed.

"Nurse Joy! Nurse Joy!",they turned their attention to a girl holding a pokeball running to the front desk.

"What happened?",the woman asked taking the ball.

The girl showed both sadness and anger on her face. "I battled some weird kid but his Pokemon was so strong and quick we lost, but then he called us weak and lousy trainer!" Hearing that Ash couldn't help but tighten his fist in anger.

"What kind of person battles some little kid and calls them weak?" Misty asks.

"A heartless person that's who.",Brock said also feeling disgusted. As Nurse Joy takes the little girl's Pokemon to the back the phone at the front desk rings.

"Hello this is the Pokemon Center? Yes hang on. Is there an Ash Ketchum here?" Nurse Joy calls out getting their attention. Ash gets up. "Uh yeah he's me." "Phone for you.",she said handing him the phone.

He took the phone. "Hello?"

"Oh thanks Arceus I found you Ash." Recognizing the voice to be Prof. Elm.

"Prof. Elm? This is a surprise what's up?" Ash asks.

"What's up is someone stole a Pokemon from my lab!" Prof. Elm said surprising him.

"What?! When and how?!",he said wanting answers.

"It was the day you all came to my lab as you all left someone snuck into my lab and stole the Sneasal I was researching and disappeared." Prof. Elm explained.

"Sneasal?",Ash said and looks it up.

 **"Sneasel, the Sharp Claw Pokémon. Sneasel can extend or retract its claws instantly during attack."**

"I'm calling you because the thief could possibly be in the same area as you. Sneasal's are very rare so keep your eyes open for one." Prof. Elm said.

Ash nodded. "Got it, did you contact Jimmy and the others about this?"

"I did they said they'd keep an eye out for the thief too." Prof. Elm said.

"Thanks for telling me Prof. I'll find your Pokemon for you." Ash said.

"Contact me once you find them Ash.",The professor said before hanging up. Ash heads back to his friends.

"So what's up bro?",Tomo asked. "Who called?"

"Prof. Elm. He said that someone stole a Pokémon from him."

"Was it someone like Team Rocket?" Brock asks.

"He didn't say just that they made off with a Sneasal he was studying." Ash said.

"So we have no clue on what he or she look like?",Misty said.

"Just that Sneasal's are very rare so if one has one in this area it's his." Ash said.

"Well nothing we can do but keep our eyes open for it." Brock said as they got up and collected their things.

They walked into the city but then sees two kids crying on a sidewalk.

"Hey are you two alright?" Misty asks walking over.

"We challenged some guy to a battle and when he beat us he said we shouldn't even carry a Pokemon we're so weak!" A little boy sobbed.

They all gasped. "That guy again?!",Tomo growls.

Brock gets to their level. "Listen you two, don't ever say you're weak. You just challenged someone on a higher level."

"Where is this trainer?" Tomo asks.

"Over there. He's in the park." They point down the street.

"Thanks. And don't worry, we'll get that jerk back for you.",Ash said to them. Walking towards the park they see a crowd of people gathered around. Looking closer Ash sees a boy his age dressed in all black with crimson red hair.

'So he's the guy those kids were talking about?',Ash thought.

A teenaged guy was on the other side of him. "I challenge you to a battle, I won't forgive what you said to my sister!",he said angry.

"I only said the truth." He said angering him.

"That's it!" He reaches for his Pokeball. "Go Pidgeotto!" He yells calling out the bird Pokemon.

"Sneasal go!" The red haired boy said.

They saw a black feline Pokémon with sharp claws. "Snea."

The gang gasped. "A Sneasal?!",Misty exclaimed.

"You guys don't think?" Brock asks.

"I don't know but after this battle we'll find out." Ash said as his eyes narrow.

"Pidgeotto use Wings Attack!",Pidgeotto's wings glowed and charged.

"Snesal Icy Wind!" A cold gust of wind blows towards Pidgeotto.

"Fly up and use Sky drop!",Pidgeotto flew high into the sky, dodging the wind above Snesal and dived down to it and the speed of light. "We got'im!",The boy smiles.

Not fazed at all the boy just stands there. "Metal Claw!" As his claws turned to metal Sneasal jumps up and slashes Pidgeotto causing it to scream in pain.

"Pidgeotto!",the boy gasped.

"Now use Ice Beam!" Sneasal releases a blue beam that once it hit Pidgeotto it froze the bird in ice.

Everyone was shocked and mortified by Sneasal's power and quick movements."Looks like I win again. Garbage like you don't deserve to call yourself a Pokemon trainer get out of my sight." The boy said coldly. The guy had tears down his face and returns Pidgeotto and runs away.

Glaring at him Ash steps forward. "Hey what gives you the right to say that to people?! They work hard to raise their Pokemon and you think you can say that?!"

"You misunderstand they all challenged me I'm not some bully from the playground I'm someone who takes Pokemon seriously they think just cause they can throw a Pokeball they automatically think they're trainers." He said.

"But that's still no excuse to just talk down to them like you're the best when clearly you're not!"

"Whatever I've beaten all the trainers here anyway." He said as he and Sneasal turn around to leave.

"Hold up.",Ash said. "What about me?"

He turns to Ash. "You said you beat all the trainers here, but I haven't battled you yet." Ash said.

Many of the people around him and his friends started talking and gasping. "Is this kid serious?",one guy said. "He's really gonna battle this ass?"  
"Rules are the same. One on one." He said as Snesal stepped forward.

"Juggernaut I choose you!" Ash yells calling out the bug and fighting type.

"Smart choice using Heracross Fighting and Bug type attacks are super effective against Sneasal." Brock said.

"They are?",Misty asked.

"Sneasal is a dark type Pokemon. Meaning this might give Ash the advantage.",Brock said.

"Juggernaut Brick Break!" Ash said as Juggernaut's fist started to glow.

"Sneasal Agility!" Increasing his speed Sneasal sprints around Juggernaut. Ash looked at Sneasal's movements. He could strike at any position. "Now Slash!" Sprinting towards him Sneasal's claws glowed.

"Heracross Pin Missile and Spin around!" From his horn Heracross fires a barrage of needles and spins hitting Sneasal.

"He hit it! He actually hit it!",One of the crowd members gasped.

The boy eyes raise up impressed. "Hmm a decent challenge."

"It'll be more than decent pal.",Ash said. "Juggernaut Bullet Seed!",Heracross fires seed out of his mouth like speedy bullets.

"Icy Wind!" Breathing a gust of cold wind Sneasal freezes the seeds causing them to fall to the ground.

"Taunt!",the boy said as Sneasal gave Juggernaut a sly grin and taunts him. A tick mark appears on Juggernaut he charges in with Brick Break.

"Now Ice Beam!" Releasing a beam Sneasal fires a beam that hits Juggernaut sending him flying backwards.

"Wait what just happened?" Tomo asks.

"Taunt forces your opponent to use only attacks for a short period of time." Brock explains.

"So Heracross has to use Brick Break over and over?",Misty asked.

"Meaning he knows what's coming each and every time." Tomo realizes.

Ash growls. 'Damn..now what do I do? i fell into his trap. He'll just use the tactics over and over and then we lose.'

"Sneasal Ice Beam!" Sneasal releases the cold beam.

"Wait a minute. Juggernaut Brick Break on the Ice Beam!" Juggernaut slams his fists into Ice Beam turning his arms into solid ice boxing gloves.

The boy rose his eye's again. This time with shock and confusion. 'What is this?',he thought.

"What the heck is he doing?",Tomo said confused and so were everyone.

"Now!" Slamming his fists into the ground the Ice shatters as all the pieces fly towards Sneasal.

"Sneasal dodge!" Sneasal jumps out of the way only to find Juggernaut right in front of him.

"Now Brick Break!" Slamming his fist down Juggernaut sends Sneasal flying backwards.

"Sneasal!",it cried dealing with the super effective move as he sent to the ground, but started to get back up with a growl and groan.

Many of the spectators were amazed at what Ash came up to escape. Misty realized it. "So that's what he did!",she said getting their attention. "Ash knew that Taunt would still in place so I think he flipped Snesal's tactics over."

"Ash has got this battle in the bag." Tomo grins. "Take him down!"

Ash turned to his brother and gives him a nod, he returns to the battle. "So, still wanna take back what you said to those people you mistreated?",he said to the red-head boy.

"You are a decent challenge but I'm far from done. Sneasal Beat up!"

"Beat up? Brock what's that?" Misty asks.

"Basically it's an attack that gets stronger depending on how many Pokemon you have and look at his belt." Brock said pointing.

They look to see besides Sneasal he had 4 more Pokeballs on his belt. Meaning Snesal's attacks will be 4x more powerful then before! Charging forward Sneasal's claws glowed black and hits Juggernaut in the gut sending him falling backwards crashing into the ground.

Ash gasped. "Juggernaut!"

He ran to him. "Are you ok Juggernaut?",Ash asked worringly.

"Hera." Juggernaut said as he picked himself up slowly.

The red-head boy eyes returned to what they were fron the beginning. Emotionless and cold. "Hmph. It has seem I overestimated you.",he said getting Ash's attention. "To think you can actually put up a decent fight, but clearly I was wrong."

"Don't go counting your victory yet. This battle is far from over!" Ash said as Juggernaut stands up.

"That's right Juggernaut! Don't give up!",Brock called.

"You guys can win this!",Tomo yelled.

"Show this guy he's wrong!",Misty yells.

"Juggernaut Horn Attack!" Flying in with his horn ready to strike.

"Use Ice Beam!" Sneasal hits Juggernaut dead on stopping him in midair.

"Juggernaut don't give in!" Ash said.

"Hera CROSS!" Juggernaut screams as he breaks through the Ice Beam and slams his horn into Sneasal.

Making an explosion to occur. Everyone waited for the outcome for the smoke the clear and when it did, both Snesal and Juggernaut were on the floor, fainted. Everyone looked in shock to see the battle ended in a draw. Even the boy with red hair was speechless.

"Juggernaut!" Ash runs out to help him up. "Are you okay?"

"Hera." He said weakly.

"It's a draw...",Misty trials off.

Returning Sneasal the red haired boy turns to walk away.

"You're a decent trainer I'll give you that. Maybe we'll face each other in the future." He said.  
Ash then turned to face him. "Hey, aren't you gonna apologize to those kids?"

"Why should I?",the boy said with an annoyed snarl. "Like I said earlier, "What I said was the truth."

"Hey! What's your deal?! Who the heck are you to tell others that?!" Tomo snaps.

"My name is Silver." That was all he said before leaving the park.

"Silver?",Brock said. "Just who is this guy?"

Ash looks to Juggernaut and then to Silver walking away as his new rivalry begins between him and a trainer who is like his exact opposite.

* * *

To Be Continued...

Ash's Pokemon (On hand) : Fearow:Talon (Male), Gyarados: Mystic(Female), Eevee: Ebon (Male), Mewtwo (Male) Pikachu (Male) Jigglypuff: Melody (Female), Lugia: Maelstorm (Male) , Tyrouge:Pistol (Male), Heracross: Juggernaut (Male), Chikorita: Sakura (Female)

Tomo's Pokemon: Nidorino (Male), Venonat (Male), Poliwhirl (Male), Elekid (Male), Donphan (Male)

Misty's Pokemon: Staryu, Starmie, Goldeen (Female), Gloom (Female), Wartortle (Male), Tentacool (Male), Krabby (Female), Slowpoke (Male), Psyduck (Male), Gyarados (Male), Togepi (Male), Blastoise (Clone), Poliwag (Male), Quagsire (Male)

Brock's Pokemon: Golem (Male), Steelix (Male), Zubat (Male), Parasect (Male),  
Wartortle (Male), Primeape (Male), Vulpix (Female), Digtrio (Male), Tauros (Male) Chansey (Female), Rhydon (Female), Pinsir (Male), Charizard (Clone), Donphan (Male)

Sorry this took so long. But I'm glad to be back doing this.

And to the little bitch who said I needed to go back to kindergarden, look who's talking. Just an immature kid who can't deal with someone's writing. Go hate somebody else bitch.


	22. Chapter 22

Days have passed since the fiasco with Silver. The group informed Prof. Elm and the police about the boy and to keep a look out for him.

They rested near a river as they were now heading towards Azalea Town to deliver the G.S Ball and to the next gym.

"I sure hope that we don't run into the Silver guy anytime soon.",Misty mutters as she held the sleeping Togepi.

"Seriously and I can't believe he got away with Prof. Elm's Pokemon." Tomo said.

"We were so caught up with him and his behavior towards other trainers and Pokemon, we never got the chance to interrogate him.",Brock said as she finish lunch.

Ash on the other hand was silent to himself. He let a crook get away without even trying to escape. 'I gotta do something about this.',he stood up and began to walk off. Misty catches him from her eye.

"Ash, where are you going?",she asked.

"I just need a minute to myself. I'll be right back." Ash said.

And with that he walked away from the camp. His friends looked at him with perplexed looks. "Is he mad that he let Silver escaped?",Tomo asked out loud.

"It's not just that Tomo, everything Silver did from his attitude and his battle style was basically the exact opposite of Ash." Brock said.

"Degrading others just cause they weren't on his level, insulting their Pokémon, I would actually be in Ash's feet right now if he said anything to any of mine.",Misty said.

"Just give Ash some time." Brock said. Misty and Tomo agrees to do so.

* * *

Meanwhile with Ash, he was sitting on a log. Playing the whole memory over and over.

 _"The weak have no right to call themsevles Pokemon trainers."_

'He's wrong.',Ash thought to himself.

 _"You misunderstand they all challenged me I'm not some bully from the playground I'm someone who takes Pokemon seriously they think just cause they can throw a Pokeball they automatically think they're trainers."_

"He's wrong.',Ash thought to himself again but clenches his fist.

 _"You're a decent trainer I'll give you that. Maybe we'll face each other in the future."_

Ash then turned to face him. "Hey, aren't you gonna apologize to those kids?"

 _"Why should I?"_ Silver said with an annoyed snarl. _"Like I said earlier, What I said was the truth."_

Ash shot up with full of anger and shouted: "You're wrong Silver! No trainer anywhere is weak!",he said and sat down, frustrated. "I can't let this guy get to me like this. I mean sure Gary degraded me when we started, but at least he had somewhat of a heart.",he said to himself.

Suddenly he heard a noise rustling through the bushes. Looking over Ash saw a yellow worm like Pokemon with small wings on the side.

"What's this?",he wondered and brung his Pokédex out as it beeped.

 **"Dunsparce, the Land Snake Pokémon. When discovered, the Dunsparce uses its tail to burrow into the earth and evade capture."**

"Hey there little guy what are you doing out here?"

"Dun.",It looked up to him. It took Ash a few seconds to realize what he meant.

"You heard a huge shout and wanted to know what is was did you?",he asked. Dunsparce nodded. "Yeah sorry about that was me." Ash said embarrassed.

Dunspare surprised at first but then came up to him. "Dunsparce Dun?"

"Well it's just there's this guy I met awhile ago he...he just got on my nerves." Ash said. Dunsparce looks at the upsetting lok on Ash's face. Seems whoever done this to him, really got on his nerves.

"Dunsprace." Dunsparce uses his wings and flies over to him.

"Oh uh, I'm fine Dunsparce. You can go back to your business.",he said to it.  
Dunsparce crawls down past Ash's leg towards a cliff of rocks and glares at the boulders in front of it.

"DUNSPARCE!" It yells releasing a wave of rocks that smashed into the cliff surprising Ash.

"Woah! A-Ancient Power?!",he exclaimed.

Dunsparce turned around to see Ash nearby."Why'd you do that?",The boy asked.

"Dunsparce dun." He said pointing to the cliffs. Looking closely Ash sees as small hole under all the rubble.

"A hole?",he said confused, and sees Dunsparce slither towards it quickly.

"Dunsparce!" He calls out.

"Sparce Dunsparce." A weak voice from inside the hole said.

Ash got up. "Is there another Dunsparce in there?"

"Sparce!",Dunsparce quickly slithers inside the hole. Ash runs after him. Inside they see a wounded Dunsparce with two little ones next to it.

"Dun!",Dunsparce flew over to them. "Dunsparce?! Dun!"

"D-Dun?",the weakened one said opening it eyes.

"Dunsparce." He tries to lift his friend up so they could escape but his friend was too weak. Ash was seeing this and realized everything. "I get it, you're friends must have fallen in here on accident and must've damaged their wings." Dunsparce continues to try when he sees Ash pick the all up into his hands.

"You looked like you needed a hand. What do you say we get outta here and treat your friends?",Ash smiling.

Dunsparce looks at the human he just met and smiles at how kind and caring he was. They began trying to find an they neared the end of the tunnel Dunsparce crawls forward to lead them out little did he know the rocks above were starting to crack.

Ash felt small pebbles from his head and looked up. He saw a crack and a stone slab fell from the ceiling and down towards Dunsparce. "Dunsparce look out!",he sprints forward and dives tackling him out of the way as it crashes to the ground.

"Are you ok?",Ash asked with concern. Dunsparce nodded but then looks over Ash's shoulder to see the broken slab.

"Dunsparce..",he gulped. If he didn't moved or didn't find Ash, he wouldn't be crawling anymore. Slowly picking himself up Ash takes them outside and places Dunsparce with his friends.

Ash pulled out some super potions. "It's a good thing we hit up the market back in Violet. Now this'll sting for a few seconds.",He then sprayed the other Dunsparce who they cringed in pain but felt relief a few seconds later.

"There you go all better. Well Dunsparce I hope you and your friends stay safe." Ash said putting away the super potions. Dunsparce felt a bit sadden the human had to leave so quickly, he was beginning to like him after he saved him and his friends. "Dun..",he said looking down.

"Hey what's wrong? You've got your friends back you should be happy." Ash said.

"Dun..." Dunsparce looks over to his friends.

"Dunsparce? DunDunsparce Dun.",one of his little friends said to him.

"Dun Dunsparce." He said looking back to Ash.

Seeing his face one of the crawls over and nudges him towards Ash.

"Dunsparce, Dun.",it said surprising him.

"Dunsparce?",he asked.

Ash looks to them and process everything. "Are you saying that you want Dunsparce to come with me?",he asked.

"Dun." The three of them nodded.

"But why?",Ash asked. "Don't you like being around your friend?"

"Dunsparce. Dun Dunsparce." He said nodding. Dunsparce then explain to Ash how he rescued him and his friends from their doom. That clearly earned his respect.

"Wow thanks Dunsparce although if you're going to be with me you're going to need a name...your digging skills were really impressive and you're very determined how about Scruffy?", Ash asks.

Dunsparce thought about the name and he liked it. He was now called Scruffy.

Ash reaches to his belt and pulls out a Pokeball. Bending down Ash taps Scruffy and he goes inside clicking instantly.  
The ball flashes and disappeared. Meaning since Ash's holster was set at 10, Scruffy was now sent to Prof. Oak's lab back at Pallet Town.

A smile forms on Ash's face all the anger towards Silver was forgotten by the promise of a new Pokemon.

"You're friend is in good hands. Won't let anything happen to him.",Ash said to the other Dunsparce. They smiled, knowing he means the truth. Ash said goodbye to them as he makes his way back to camp.

With the others, they were wondering what took Ash so long. "Ok, Ash can't blow steam off for this long.",Misty said as she got him. "I'm gonna try to find'im." As she was about to walk into the forest they heard footsteps heading their way.

"Someone's coming.",Brock whispers and they got prepared for anything, but then sees Ash come out the trees.

"Hey guys.",he qaved.

"Ash? Where were you?" Tomo asks.

"Sorry I kept you waiting while I was off thinking I ended up catching a new Pokemon." Ash said.

"Really? What you caught?",Brock asked.

"A Dunsparce.",Ash smiles. "And from now on he's named, Scruffy."

"Wow what happened?" Brock asks.

"I'll tell you guys on the path I bet you three are tired of sitting around." Ash said.

As Ash began telling the gang his little story, they packed everything and continue to find Azelia Town.

* * *

On their way to Azelia town the group finds themselves lost in a deep thick forest.

Brock was looking at the map and had a deep thinking look onto his face. "Hm..."

"Is there anything the matter Brock?",Misty asks. Brock shakes his head.

"There's nothing the matter with me, but there's something really wrong with this map."

"Great. We're lost again.",Ash groans.

"At this point we might as well just wander around until we find something.",Tomo said.

Suddenly a voice caught their attention. "Hey you!" They turned to see a tall kid with purple hair, wearing an orange jacket with a dark green shirt under. "Any of you kids seen a Cyndaquil around here?"

"Whoa seriously? Cyndaquil?" Tomo said surprised.

"That's what I heard apparently there are Cyndaquil in this area." He said.

"Tomo let's see if we can find one." Ash said.

Tomo agrees to that but the new kid, not so likely. "Hey you two better stay away from the Cyndaquil if you know what's good for ya!",he warns them.

"Look kid what gives you the right to say who can or can't catch a Pokemon?" Brock asks.

"If any trainer finds a Pokemon first they have the right to try and catch it." Misty said.

"Says who? Just stay away from the Cyndaquil!",he said giving them a final warning before walking off.

"Talk about an attitude I feel sorry for any Cyndaquil he catches." Misty said.

"I know, am I right guys?",Brock said, but didn't get an answer. "Ash? Tomo?" Him and Misty looked around the place. They were gone.

With Ash and Tomo...

They were searching the woods for Cyndaquil.

"Ever since we first saw one in action at Prof. Elm's lab I've been dying to get my hands on one." Ash said.

"Yeah, I should know so since I battled Jimmy's. I bet having one of those in hand would be awesome.",Tomo agrees.

Walking through the forest they find themselves looking at a large cliff filled with multiple caves.

"Woah..look at all those caves.",Ash was amazed. Tomo then looked at the very top of the cave and spotted something. "Bro, up there!",he gasped.

At the top of the cave Ash looks to see a Cyndaquil at the top cave.

"Nice job Tomo." Ash said taking out his Pokedex.

 **"Cyndaquil the Fire Mouse Pokemon. Normally mild and even tempered Cyndaquil will shoot a scorching flame from it's back when it is upset."**

"Come on, let's get up there.",Ash pockets the device and they begin to climb up the mountain. Suddenly the kid from earlier appears and sees them.

"Not them again.",he groans but then looks up to see a Cyndaquil. "A Cyndaquil.",his eyes narrows. "Dream on kid, that Pokemon's mine!",he gets a Pokeball out. "Go Sandslash!" The brown mouse appeared.

"Slash!"

"Sandslash, Sand-Attack!", Sandslash runs up to the caves above them and kicks a storm of Sand into Ash and Tomo's faces making them to the ground.

"Hey what gives?!",Ash snaps and then he heard laughing and sees the kid from earlier.

"See ya kid." He laughs.

"Hey what's the big idea throwing cheap moves like that?!" Tomo snaps.

"Big deal! I got here first and that Cyndaquil's mine!",he tells them. The fire mouse Pokemon sees all this happening and runs off into the cave.

"Don't just stand there Sandslash, after it!",Koji said and they went into the cave.

"That's it! I am not going to let a selfish trainer like him get Cyndaquil! Come on Tomo!" Ash said climbing back up.

"Right behind ya!",Tomo follows after his brother.

Once they got in the cave, they see multiple holes. "Where could it have gone to?",Ash said looking around. Tomo puts his ear to the ground and listens for any sounds. He hears a soft thumping sound.

"I got something." Tomo lifts his head up and points to the cave to the right. "It's coming from that one." They ran in the cave and saw that Koji has already has Cyndaquil cornered.

"Right where I want ya! Sandslash, poison sting!",Sandslash curled into a ball and spikes came towards it. Cyndaquil jumps into the air dodging the spikes and just as it was about to drop Ash catches it in his arms runs off.

"Thank you!" Ash said running off.

"Hey get back here!"Koji said running to the turn only for Tomo to knock him to the ground.

"That's for attacking us!",he said and runs after Ash. The three of them turn a corner and find the exit to the caves.

"I think we lost'im.",Ash huffs. He then remembers the Cyndaquil in his arms. "Hey little guy, you ok?"

"Cyndaquil." He nods.

Ash sits him down. "I'm Ash, and this is my brother Tomo."

"We saw that Koji guy was going after you. And after seeing what a complete jerk he seems to be, we had to stop him from catching you.",Tomo said.

"Cyndaquil." Cynaquil nods understanding them when from out of the cave Koji steps out with a footmark on the back of his head.

"Was that you?" Ash asks as Tomo nods. "Nice touch." Ash said as they high five.

"I had enough of you brats getting in my way!",he yelled. "Hand over that Cyndaquil or else!"

"Not happening a jerk like you doesn't deserve this or any Pokemon." Ash said standing up.

"Oh yeah, well I show you who dosen't deserve a Pokemon!",he yells throwing out Sandslash again.

Ash was about to reach for a Pokeball when Cyndaquil jumped forward.

"Cyndaquil." He said.

"Cyndaquil? You wanna battle?",Ash asked surprised. Cyndaquil nods.

"Cynda Cyndaquil!" He screams as flames shot out of his back.

'Woah! It's like I can feel Cyndaquil's spirit inside of me.',Ash thought and then smiles. "Alright Cyndaquil let's do this!"

"Alright Sandslash get in there with a Slash attack!" Sandslash charges with glowing claws but at the last second Cyndaquil dodges the attack.

"Cyndaquil, Tackle!",Cyndaquil lunges himself at Sandslash, hitting it in it's back. Sandslash flinches in pain as it falls forward.

"Sandslash get up and use Fury Swipes!" Sandslash charges, but Cyndaquil dodges all of them with swift and precise movements.

"Wow, Cyndaquil's quick.",Tomo was impressed.

"It doesn't waste a single movement." Ash said as Sandslash stops attacking to catch his breath.

"Hey who told you stop?! Keep attacking!",Koji snaps at it. Getting up Sandslash continues to attack.

Tomo glares. "Hey let'im take a break! He's exhausted!"

"Zip it twerp! Mind your own business!",Koji snaps. "Sandslash!"

Sandslash digs his claws into the ground and flings Sand into Cyndaquil's eyes as Cyndaquil tries to shake the sand out of his eyes Sandslash was breathing heavily.

'Looks like Sandslash is getting tuckered out.',Ash thought. He turns to Koji. "Hey Sandslash needs some rest, return him!"

"Yeah right why should I listen to you? You just want me to give up so you can have Cyndaquil for yourself. Sandslash I order you to get up or else!",Koji snaps.

Ash and Tomo growls in anger at this. How dare he talk to a Pokémon like that?! Sandslash gets back up, but he slowly sheds tears.

"He's crying..." Tomo said softly before exploding in anger.

"HOW CAN YOU TALK TO YOUR POKÉMON LIKE THAT?! CAN'T YOU SEE HE'S CRYING BECAUSE OF YOU TORMENTING HIM! ALL YOU CARE IS GETTING WHAT YOU WANT WITHOUT EVEN HAVING A HEART TO ANYTHING ELSE EXCEPT YOURSELF!",he screams, making everyone look at him.

"Like I care about what you think! I'm taking that Cyndaquil one way or another!" Koji said taking out a net. Koji leaped up and goes in to lock in on Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil sees this and his body glowed.

"QUIL!",His back spots ignited and shoots flamethrower at Koji, scorching him. After the attack his net is destroyed and Koji runs off screaming, but he didn't get far as Ash grabbed him by the back of his jacket.

"Where do you think you're going?",Ash snarled. "You think I'm gonna let you go like that after you attacked us, hurt Sandslash's feelings and tried to take Cyndaquil by force?",he said as his eyes glowed blue making Koji being freaked out as Ash raised his fist and decked him right in his face.

Koji falls to the ground with a black eye on his face.

"Now get your loser ass outta here before I make you my Gyarados' snack!",he yells at him.

Koji runs off crying but as he does Sandslash's Pokeball falls off his belt and rolls over.

Tomo picks it up. "He doesn't deserve to have any Pokémon.",he crushes it with his foot and Sandslash glowed blue for a second before it stopped. Meaning he was free. "You can go where ever you want to now. You won't have to deal with him anymore.", Tomo said to Sandslash.

Sandslash looks at Tomo, and remembers earlier how he snapped at Koji for ridiculing him.

"Sandslash Sandslash Slash?" He asks pointing to Tomo.

Tomo somehow understood him. "Of course I meant what I said. That guy made you cry and I just hate it when someone bullies another."

Sandslash looked at the young boy and smiled. Never before when he was with Koji was he treated so nicely.

Ash and Cyndaquil looks over to them bonding, and couldn't help but smile. Ash then turned to it. "Hey good job with the flamethrower, that was cool."

"Cyndaquil." Cyndaquil smiles as his flames went down.

"Hey you know, since Koji's not looking for you anymore, how about you come with me?",he asked.

"Cynda...Quil." Cyndaquil smiles liking that idea.

Ash pulls a Pokeball out. "Great, but you'll need a new name.",he began thinking of one. He remembers how Cyndaquil's flames ignite his passion. How about Inferno?"

"Quil?",he asked confused.

Ash nodded. "Yeah, before you fight, your flames sprout and I guess that's your symbol of your courage."

"Quil Cynda!" Cyndaquil smiles liking his new name." With a tap of the pokeball, Cyndaquil or now Inferno was sucked in and wiggles for a few seconds before it dinged and disappeared.

"Wait til everyone gets a load of you." Ash smiles before turning to Tomo and Sandslash. "Well Tomo what are you waiting for?",he asked.

"Just making sure Sandslash wants to come."

"Slash." He nods wanting to come.

"There we go, a new partner for you.",Ash smiles.

"Ash! Tomo!",they heard Brock's voice.

Turning around they see Brock, Misty and Togepi running towards them.

"There you two are, we've been looking for you guys everywhere!",Misty said.

"Sorry Misty we got a little carried away." Ash said.

"I had a feeling you were looking for a Cyndaquil, but where'd did the Sandslash came from?",Brock asked now seeing it.

"Well it starts like this.",Tomo said.

They explain the entire story to them and by the end they were nodding in agreement.

"Glad that jerk got what he deserved. You should've let me had a go with him too Ash.",Misty said.

"If it makes you feel better I gave him a black eye." Ash chuckles. Misty smiles hearing this.

"So you got a Cyndaquil and Tomo got Koji's Sandslash?",Brock asked. Ash, Tomo and Sandslash nodded.

"Impressive." Misty said.

"Toge toge." Togepi agrees.

"Sure is, and they'll be in excellent hands." Ash and Tomo smile at the addition of their new Pokemon as the path to Azelia Town is getting closer.

* * *

Walking tirelessly though the forest and a desert the gang finds themselves at a bridge.

"Look there it is guys, Azelia Town." Brock points.

"Finally.",Ash sighs and brings out the G.S Ball. "Now I can deliver the G.S Ball to Kurt and get to the Azelea Gym."

"Now we just have to find his house." Tomo said.

They headed into town and looked around for any sign of information on Kurt but all they see are signs. "What's with all the signs? They're all over the place.",Ash said. They stopped to look at one. One had a pink silhouette of a Slowpoke.

"And each of them has a picture of a Slowpoke on them.",Misty said.

"They aren't just on the signs look." Brock points to see Slowpoke everywhere.

"Look at'im all.",Tomo said in shock. They were all over the place.

"What's with all the Slowpoke?",Ash wonders. He thinks and had an idea. "I know.",he takes one of his Pokeballs put and out came Oni.

"Slow." Oni said.

"Oni can you try to figure out what's going on with these Slowpoke?" Ash asks.

"Slowpoke.",he said and goes to one of them.

(Pokemon Translator, Acticate!) (Oni's voice: Samuel Vincent, wild Slopoke voice: Matt Hill)

Oni walks up to one of them. "Excuse me?"

"Hmm oh hey there." It said slowly noticing Oni.

"My trainer would like to know why are there alot of us around the place.",he said.

"Cause they need us to bring the rain. A long time ago there was drought and then one of us came to this town and let out a yawn from it rain came and saved the town. They keep us here to bring the rain." It explains.

"Really?",he said shocked. "So it's a type of ritual?"

"Yep and they treat us like royalty here."

"Wow, so does that mean they treat me like that way too?",Oni asked.

"Yep all Slowpoke are welcome here, just tell your friends not to hurt one."

"Why?"

"One guy stepped on one's tail and the whole town attacked him they're really protective."

Oni gulped. "Yikes, well don't worry. That will not happen. Thank you for your time."Oni walks away and tells Ash the information.

(Pokémon Translator, Deactivate!)

"Slowpoke Slow Slow Slowpoke." Oni said to Ash.

"I see, thanks buddy.",Ash turns to his friends. "Turns out all these Slowpoke are out here for a type of rain ritual."

"Wow no wonder there are so many." Misty said.

"And be careful not to step on their tails or esle the town will hate us.",Ash said. All of them nod and start walking around the Slowpoke.

* * *

While avoiding the Slowpoke's, they stopped a small cafe. Grabbing a seat the waiter brings them some food. "Ok how about we try asking around maybe someone knows Kurt." Misty suggests.

"Yeah that sounds like a start.",Tomo said.

"Excuse me." They turn to see a small girl with brown hair walking towards them.

"Yes can we help you?",Misty asked.

"I heard you were looking for Kurt you mean the Greatest Pokeball expert ever?" She asks.

"Yeah Prof. Oak sent us to meet him." Tomo said.

"Really? Well I know where he is if you're looking for him.",she smiles.

Ash looks at her surprised. "Really? You think you can take us to him?"

"Sure I do. After all, I'm his granddaughter.",the girl smiles.

"Seriously?!" All of them said in shock.

* * *

The girl, Maizie, leads them to a Japanese style house. Maizie knocks on the door. "Grandpa, I'm back!"

Inside was the exact man Prof. Oak showed them back in Pallet he had white hair and old fashioned Japanese kimono. "Maizie, who are these people you have brought with you?",he asks.

"These guys say they have something very important to ask you." Maizie said.

"Yes, we have a Pokeball that not even Prof. Oak can figure out." Tomo said.

Kurt's eyes widened. "The Prof. Oak sent you here himself?!",he said. "Please, come in.", they all headed inside the house and sat.

"You see we have no idea what it is other than the fact that it's called a GS Ball." Misty said.

Ash hands him the ball. "Here you go."

"Well this is very interesting." Kurt looks at is closely. "I'm going to need to examine this closely before I can explain what exactly seems to be the problem."

"Don't worry about a thing guys, if anyone can figure this out, grandpa's the guy to do it.",Maizie reassures them.

They all smiled softly once hearing that. "Well thanks for trying to help us out.",Ash said.

"So Kurt how do you know so much about PokeBalls?", Tomo asks.

"Because I've made over hundreds of different types using those." Kurt points to his backyard to show a tree with white shaped fruit hanging from it.

"Apricorns?",Brock rose an eyebrow.

"Exactly depending on which Apricorn you use determines what kind of Pokeball you can make." Maizie said.

Ash was impressed. "Sounds neat, I wouldn't mind having custom Pokeball of my own."

"Well since all came this way I think I can spare a few.", Kurt said leading them to his workshop.

Kurt leads them all to a dark room weee they see a furnace and well on the left and a shelf of Pokeballs on the right.

"Is this where you make the Apricorn-made Pokeballs?",Misty asked.

"Exactly I made these from the Apricorn growing in the backyard." Kurt said.

"These are Fast Balls and can be used to capture quick Pokemon." Maizie said.

The Fast Balls had yellow on each side along with a yellow "Z" styled shape on the front

"You see Apricorns come in 7 different colors: white, red, blue, black, pink, green, and yellow and each type of Apriciorn Pokeball has a special use." Maizie said.

"Wow I wonder what the other types do?" Ash asks.

"If you want some, I'd be happy to make them for you.",Kurt suggests.

"Really?", Ash asked. Kurt nods.

"Of course, I just need you to bring me the Apricorn.",he tells him.

Maizie turns to Ash. "In our backyard we have white ones, other colors grow on the hill behind the house.",she tells him.

"Think you can show us around Maizie?" Ash asks.

"Sure." She nods.

Leding them into the mountains Maizie leads them to a pink Apricorn tree.

"This is a Pink Apricorn tree these are used to make Love Balls which are great for catching Pokemon of different Genders." Maizie explains.

Brock had a thought with a blush on his face. "Do you suppose that a pokeball grom this tree can be used to catch Nurse Joy or Officer Jenny.",He asked which got him clocked on the head Tomo's boomerang.

"They're Pokeballs not Magic." Misty said with a tick mark on her head.

Ash looked at the pink apricorns. "Hey Maizie, what do you think of these?",Ash points up to them.

"I wouldn't grab those ones Ash they aren't ripe yet." Maizie warns.

"You can tell that quick?",Ash said surprised.

"Well she is Kurt's granddaughter Ash, so she had to learn from someone with experience.",Tomo said.

"That's right." Maizie smiles.

Leading them down the path they come across a yellow Apricorn tree.

"You see that one? That's a yellow Apricorn tree they make Moon Balls which work great on Pokemon that use Moonstones." Maizie said.

"So you can use it on Pokémon like Clefairy.",Brock said.

Ash looks at the tree closely and notice something hanging from the tree as well.

"Uh what's that?" Ash points.

They see blue pinecone looking pokemon with eyes hanging from the trees.

"Those are Pineco.",Brock recognizes them as Ash takes his Pokedex out for info on them.

 **"Pineco, the Bagworm Pokémon. Appears calm as it hangs sedately from tree branches, but it will self-destruct at the slightest provocation."**

"I think it's scary it looks like a grenade." Misty said.

"I think it's cool I want a Pineco." Brock said.

"How are you going to keep it from self-destructing?" Misty asks.

"What Breeder can pass up a challenge like that? As one we have to meet all challanges head on. You agree with me, don't you Ash, since you're one as well.",Brock said.

"I do Brock, I think a Pokemon like that would be an interesting addition." Ash nods.

"Well then let's go!",Brock ran to the trees. Ash was about to follow him but Maizie stops him.

"Don't you can't!",She said.

"Here I come Pineco!" Brock said holding out a Pokeball, but trips on a rock and smashes into the tree.

"Pineco." The Pineco said lowering themselves down to Brock before self-destructing.

Brock was pushed bsck covered with smoke as he groans. "Are you ok Brock?",Tomo asked. The others came over to him.

"Like I said it's a rocky path.",Brock says coughing.

* * *

After Brock recovered from the explosions they continued on to Green Apricorn trees.

"Over here are Green Apricorns. They're used to make Friend Balls?",Maizie explains. "And they're ripe as as rain so you can pick some."

"Awesome.",Ash smiles but once he gets an ince towards them a whole herd of Beedrill appeared. "Oh come on!"

"I'm sorry there weren't Beedrill here the last time I came here I promise!" Maizie yells as they made a run for it. They fell down a cliff, as the Beedrill flew over them, missing them.

"This sucks! We haven't got one stinking Apricorn!" Tomo whines.

"Yeah Tomo's right, all this just for one stinking fruit!"

"Grandpa always said making Pokeballs ins't as easy as everyone thinks it is." Maizie said as they got up.

* * *

They headed to another tree that had yellow Apricorns. Tomo examined the tree carefully before slowly making his way to it.

"Alright it's clear, no Pinecos, no Beedrill, nothing." Tomo said.

"These Apricorns are used to make Level Balls. They're used to catch Pokémon that's on a lower level. And it looks like they're ripe right now.",Maizie said.

"Alright quick let's grab a few before anything shows up." Ash said as he lifted Tomo onto his shoulders so he could reach it. "Grab a couple for all of us."

"You got it." Tomo said grabbing four red Apricorn.

They now go to another tree which has blue apricorns on them. "These are blue Apricorns. They're used to used to make Lure Balls, which are best for water type Pokémon."

This got Misty's attention. "I wish I could have one of those." She smiles.

"See the ones out front those are ready to be picked." Maizie points. And with that, Ash and Misty picked some.

Maizie looks over and sees a Black Apricorn tree. "Look at how big that Black Apricorn tree got."

"What do you make with those?" Misty asks.

"They're used to make Heavy Balls which are great for Pokemon that weigh a lot." Maizie said.

Tomo chuckled. "Should've used one for Tank."

"Seriously." Ash said as he and Tomo made their way to it only to see a bunch of Pineco appear in front of them.

"Not again.",Ash groans as they stepped back.

"Finally now's my chance." Brock said running forward and stopping at the base of the tree.

"Brock you're get yourself hurt again.",Ash tried bto warn him.

"Pinsir cut one down with X- Scissor!" Brock yells as Pinisr uses his pinchers to cut one down to ground level.

"He's really determined to catch one."Misty said and turns to Maizie. "Is it alright?"

"He made a good call cutting it from the tree, but Brock has to move fast before it self destructs." Maizie said.

They watched Brock battle with Pineco. "Use Submission!"

A green barrier forms around Pineco as it uses Protect. Pinsir's punches and kicks bounced off the barrier. Pineco then bounces forward and tackles Pinsir knocking him backwards.

"Pinsir, Vice Grip!",Pinsir uses his horns to grab Pineco and squeeze it. Pineco tries to hop out of the way but gets trapped in Pinsir's horns. Brock then tells Pinsir to slam Pineco to the ground and he just did.

Pineco recovers and fires Spike attack injuring Pinsir's feet. "Don't give up Pinsir!",Brock yelled. Pinsir goes in for another Tackle. 'Wait a minute..' "Pinsir stay right there!" Pinsir stops in his tracks.

"What's Brock thinking?",Misty said. Pineco then leaps at Pinsir.

"Now use guillotine!",Brock yells. Pinsir clamps on Pineco with his horns making a one hit KO. Pineco fell to the ground with swirls in its eyes.

Brock reaches to his belt and grabs the Fast Ball. "Go Fast Ball!"

It captured Pineco inside of itself and began wiggling to the ground. Brock watches and waited and a few seconds later it clicks.

"Way to go Brock." Ash smiles.

"He actually caught one before it exploded." Maizie said impressed.

Brock held the fast ball. "Come on out Pineco.",he opens it and Pineco was now in his arms. "I know I caught you on different terms,but I can say we could be good friends."

"Pineco!",Pineco eye smiles and then he glows. Brock jolted as he was caught in the explosion. "I guess it wasn't safe to say.",he said coughing up smoke again.

Ash, Tomo and Misty laugh as Tomo grabs two Black Apricorn.

* * *

Back at the house they present the Apricorn they got to Kurt. "All you have to do is leave it to me I promise when I get through with them they'll be the finest Pokeballs yet." Kurt said.

"Can't wait to see how they come out.",Ash smiles.

"Speaking of Pokeballs, did you find out anything about the G.S Ball yet?",Brock asks.

"Yes I have. You see Brock the GS Ball is simple yet complex in many ways, but the main problem is it's locked not from the outside but the inside." Kurt said taking it out.

"From the inside?" Ash asks.

"You see when a trainer uses a Pokeball there are two locks on it one for when the trainer wants to release a Pokemon and one on the inside for the Pokemon to come out. But the problem is something is on the inside that doesn't want to come out." Kurt said shocking them.

"What?!",they all said.

"Woah, woah slow down! You're telling us that..there is a P-Pokemon in the G.S Ball?!",Ash exclaims.

"Yes, but I unfortunately I have no idea what could possibly be inside it." Kurt said.

Ash looks at the ball with shock,curiosity and amazed. "I..I don't know what to say.."

"Say you'll take good care of the GS Ball for me Ash." Kurt said handing it back to him.

"You're giving it back to me?",He asked.

"I've studied this ball to the best of my knowledge and have found the cause, but if the Pokemon ever does come out it won't just sitting in my workshop all day. Ash as of now I am ordering you to be the holder of the GS Ball and to discover what Pokemon is inside it." Kurt said.

Ash takes a look at the golden platted ball. 'If this ball dos contain a Pokémon...I can't let it outta my sight at any cost.',he thought. Ash looks at the old man and said, "Kurt, you have my word."

"Thank you Ash." Kurt smiles.

The three of them leave Kurt's house towards the Azelia gym and Ash's second gym badge.

"A Pokémon in the ball all this time. And not even Kurt know what it is.",Misty said.

"Makes you really want to know what's inside it." Tomo said.

"We better let Prof. Oak know about this as soon as possible.",Brock said.

Ash nodded and looks at the G.S ball one more time. "I don't know what kind you are in there, but I can't wait to see and meet you."

To Be Continued...

* * *

l'll put the lab Pokemon data on my Profile.


	23. Chapter 23

After learning a very shocking detail about the G.S Ball, Ash and the others were on their way to Ash's 2nd gym battle in the Johto League.

"It can't be far now." Misty said. "So Ash are you nervous about your upcoming match?"

"No way I'm ready." Ash said.

"If anything Misty you're the one who should be nervous." Tomo said.

Misty turns to face the little child. "Hm? Why should I?"

"Because before we got here, I read in the handbook about the gym here and it turns out that gym leader specializes in bug Pokémon."

Instantly Misty froze in place.

"Hey there it is." Brock points to a large greenhouse. Taking one look inside they see the greenhouse was like a small version of the Viridian Forest or as Misty would call it Hell.

"This is the gym?",Ash asked confusingly as they enter deeper inside. Misty on the other hand was walking next to Brock very closely and clingy.

"It looks like a building but it feels like we're in a forest.",Tomo said looking around.

"Well I just hope we don't run into anything creepy or slimy while we're in h-",her sentence came to a halt as a Caterpie climbed down to face her. "BUUUUGGG!",she screeched and runs to the opposite side of the gym, but as she stops for a breather, she then sees Metapod around her. Making her scream again as she grabs a tree branch to shoo them all away.

"Misty calm down!" Brock said.

"This isn't a gym it's a torture chamber!" Misty screams.

"Wrong miss!",they heard a voice. They heard it from up a tree and saw a boy on the branch. He seems to be a young man with purple hair, green uniform and shorts. "This is a gym alright. The Azelea gym, and if you don't mean saying this, but you're ignorance is showing and everyone knows bug Pokemon rule here."

"Don't you dare call me ignorant! Who do you think you are?" Misty asks unknowingly punching a Caterpie.

"I'm not the who should be telling, I should be the one who's asking who are you four?",he said.

Ash steps up. "I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet town, and I came here for a gym battle."

"Oh, you're another challenger. I'm Bugsy the Azelea Gym Leader. Bug Pokemon are my specialty and I know everything there is about them." Bugsy said standing on the branch.

"Well then I challenge you.",Ash gets serious.

"I accept your challenge.",Bugsy said giving Ash the same look. "As a gym leader it's my job to test trainers but first...could one of you get that ladder over there?",he pointed

"You really should be more careful." Ash sweatdrops grabbing the ladder.

"Well I accidentally knocked it down thanks fo your friends screaming.",Bugsy said

"Sorry about Misty she really does not like Bug Pokemon." Ash said.

"I can see that.",he said but got over it. "So about that gym battle."

They made their way to a clearing where a gym arena and a ref were there ready.

"This will be a 3 on 3 Pokemon Gym battle between the challenger Ash of Pallet Town and Bugsy the Azelea Gym Leader. A gym badge is at stake are the trainers ready?" The ref asks.

"I'm ready.",Ash agrees.

"Ash before we begin I want to ask you something. Did you know that the trainer who learns from the Bug Pokemon rules over them?" Bugsy asks.

"Uh no, who's says that?",Ash asked.

"Me of course. Weren't you listening?",Bugsy asked. Ash sweatdrops.

"Bugsy really knows a lot about Bug Pokemon.",Brock said.

"I wouldn't want any of those crawling on me.",Misty shutters. Tomo sighed at the girl's fright.

Busy takes a pokeball out. "I'm starting off with Spinarak!",a little green spider with a face marking on its back appears on the field.

Ash takes his Pokédex out. **"Spinarak, the String Spit Pokémon. Spinarak can climb any surface easily, and shoot a strong web from both the front and back of its body. Its prey is caught and held tight in its web."**

"Sounds like a quick little Pokemon, in that case. Go Trio!",Ash said throwing a Pokeball and his Doduo appears.

"Ash made a smart choice, since Trio's a flying type and is fast, he can avoid Spinarak's web and attack from a distance." Brock said smiling.

"This is your first gym battle Trio, so let's make it count!",Ash called. Trio nodded with a caw.

"Spinarak String Shot!", Spinarak shoots a string at Trio.

"Dodge it and use Peck!" Doduo jumps out of the way and charges with glowing beaks.

"String shot to dodge!",Spinarak shoots string shot onto tree branch and swinged towards it as Trio misses the target. "Now Poison Sting!",Bugsy yelled. Spinarak fires stingers at Trio who gets hit by the barrage.

"Trio hang in there and use Quick Attack!" Running at full speed Trio jumps into the air and knocks Spinarak into the tree trunk.

"Spinarak! Get up!",Bugsy calls. Spinarak started to get back up, but then sees Trio go in for another quick attack.

"Spinarak String Shot on its legs!" Spinarak shoots a web tying up Trio by his feet.

"Trio!",Ash gasped. Trio falls down, he tries to peck itself free from the string.

"Now Trio won't be able to use speed at his will.",Misty said.

"Spinarak Poison Sting!" Spinarak fires a barrage of needles making Trio scream in pain.

"Trio, free yourself with Pluck!"

Trio cuts the ropes with his beaks and is able to stand.

'I need to find a way to break through Spinarak's moves, but I'd have to find a way to really boost Trio's attacks...wait a minute.' Ash grins getting an idea. "Hey Bugsy you may know Bug types, but what's one thing you should never be on the opposite end of?"

"Uh what?" Bugsy asks.

"When a Doduo is angry. Trio Rage!" Trio's two heads turned red with anger as he charged at Spinarak.

"Spinarak Stop it!" Spinarak shoots string shots, but one of Trio's heads catches the web in his mouth.

He reals in Spinarak and the spider got tackled and pecked repeatedly. When the assault ends Spinarak fell to the ground with swirly eyes and Trio was breathing heavily as Rage wore off.

"Spinarak is unable to battle Doduo wins!" The ref announces.

"Awesome Trio!",Ash cheers. Trio smiles and caws in excitement and the next thing shocked everyone as he begins to glow. Everyone looks in awe as Trio's body grew in size and a third head appeared in the middle.

"Tri!",Ash's new Dodrio caws out.

"Trio...you evolved.",Ash smiles feeling happy for his new Pokémon.

"Using Trio's Rage was an amazing strategy." Brock said.

"Keep this up Ash and that badge is yours!" Tomo cheered.  
Bugsy returns Spinarak. "Can't believe you beaten my Spinarak, but this one will a harder challenge.",he said pulling his 2nd Pokeball out. "Metapod go!"

"A Metapod?" Ash said surprised at first. "I wonder what his strategy for him is. You ready Trio?" Trio nods.

"Batte Begin!",the ref calls out.

"Trio Fury attack!" Trio charged in with his three beaks.

"Metapod Harden!" Metapod's skin glows as he takes the attacks head on.

Metapod falls backwards, but recovers. Ash was shocked. "It managed to all three heads?"

"That Metapod must have some pretty high defense.", Tomo said.

"Let's use Drill Peck!",Ash called. All three Trio's breaks started spinning as he came towards Metapod again.

"Metapod harden!",Bugsy said. Metapod glows and raises his defense again. Trio slams into Metapod knocking it into the tree branches.

"Metapod are alright?!",Bugsy calls out to the cocoon. Metapod drops down from the tree and nods.

"Metapod."

"Use Harden again!" Bugsy said as Metapod shines.

"This isn't good if Metapod keeps increasing his defense Trio is going to be exhausted." Brock said.

'Guess I'll have to step my game up.',Ash thinks to himself. "Trio, Swords Dance!",Trio glows as he boosted his attack power. "Now Tri Attack!"

Out of all three heads came and electric, ice and fire move that were shaped like a triangle and goes at Metapod.

"Metapod, jump!",Bugsy said. Metapod jups out of the way in the nick of time.

"Alright time to go on the offensive. Metapod disappear!" Metapod jumps up into the trees and when the leaves surround him he vanishes.

"Uh oh. Where did Metapod go?",Misty gulps looking around.

"It looks like Bugsy's going for a sneak attack.",Tomo gulps. "Ash better look out."

"Trio be on guard." Ash said when Metapod appears in another tree and smashes into Trio with Tackle. Trio fell but wasn't out quite yet. Though when Metapod used Harden a lot it made the attack more powerful.

"Alright Bugsy you think your Metapod is fast wait til you see Trio in action. Use Agility!" Ash said as Trio increases his speed. Trio circles around Metapod very quickly, the green coccon tries to keep up to see when will it stop. "Now Pluck!" Trio charges with 3 glowing beaks and pecks Metapod dealing super effective damage. Even with the harden it did, it still wasn't enough as Metapod fell on its side with a swirl in its eyes.

"Metapod is unable to battle, Dodrio wins!",the ref said.

"You were great Metapod take a nice long rest." Bugsy said.

"Trio really came through for Ash.", Misty said.

"Yeah but look at'im.",Brock pointed to him. Trio was breathing in and out. "It looks like I was right."

"Well Ash I'll admit no one has given me a challenge like this before, but I saved the best for last. The Bug Pokemon Warrior, Scyther!" Bugsy said calling out his last Pokemon.

"Scyther..",Ash's eyes narrows. He turns to Trio who was obviously too tired to continue. "Trio return!",he returns him. "Good job for your first gym battle. I'll take it from here."

"Scyther is a strong Pokemon Ash may have his full team, but he needs to be careful.", Tomo said.

"Who do you think he'll pick?",Misty asked.

Ash pulls out another pokeball. "Juggernaut, I choose you!", his Heracross appeared.

"Heracross huh? I like where this is going a battle between two Bug Pokemon I like the way you think Ash." Bugsy grins.

"Well I like to have an even battle, see who's stronger.",Ash grinned as well.

"Battle Begin!",The ref announced.

"Scyther, Double Team!",Bugsy yells. Scyther made copies of himself.

"Heracross Bullet Seed!" Hercross fires a barrage of seeds taking out most of the copies.

"Use Slash!",The real Scyther appeared and readies it scythe like arm.

"Heracross Brick Break!" Heracross's fist glows bright as he met slash head on knocking Scyther back. "Use Megahorn!",Juggernaut tried to lift Scyther up.

"Wing Attack!" Scyther jumps off Heracross and strikes him with glowing wings.

Juggernaut was pushed back. "Don't give up Juggernaut!",Ash calls out to him. Jugger gets up slowly.

"Use Sword's Dance! Then X-Scissor!",Bugsby said. Scyther spins and glows, his attack rises and his wings glows coming towards him.

"Juggernaut Horn Attack!" Flying in Juggernaut takes X-Scissor and slams his horn into Scyther sending him flying into the air.

"Now Bullet Seed!",Ash yelled. Juggernaut fires once again at Scyther in the air.

"Spin,Slash and then Fury Cutter!",Busgy yells. Scyther quickly recovered and turns around. He spinned very fast and slashed apart every seed and then slashes Juggernaut in the chest.

"Hera.",Juggernaut groans holding his chest in pain.

'Juggernaut's isn't looking to good. That was completely something new from Busgby.',Ash thought.

"Juggernaut may have strong attack and defense but Scyther is too fast." Brock said.

"Come on Ash, you got this.",Misty said to herself. Tomo stayed silent watching how Scyther moves.

"Scyther Slash!" As Scyther was about to charge in Tomo saw Scyther hesitate in pain for a second.

"It's slowing down." Tomo realized.

"What do you mean?",Brock and Misty turns to face him.

"Scyther's slowing down, I saw it.",he said.

"Ash keep doing what you're doing!" Tomo calls out surprising Ash.

"But I'm losing." Ash said.

"Trust me Ash you got this, just keep up the fight." Tomo reassured him.

Ash didn't knew what Tomo was saying, but he applied to do so. "Juggernaut, use Brick Break!" Juggernaut met Scyther and the two of them engaged in back to back fight between fists and blade.

Scyther raised his hand to use another slash, but slows down.

Ash's eyes widen in shock. 'That's what Tomo meant.' Ash thought as a smile formed. "Juggernaut punches Scyther in the face knocking him to the ground.

Busy gasped. "Scyther, get up!" Scyther struggles to get up.

"Now Megahorn!" Juggernaut flies in with a glowing horn and smashed into Scyther making him fall to the ground with swirly eyes.

"Scyther is unable to battle, Heracross wins! The victory goes to the challanger, Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!",The ref said.

"We did it Juggernaut!" Ash smiles.

"Heracross." Juggernaut smiles.

Ash turns to Tomo. "I owe you one little bro thanks for the help."

"I guess you can say I'm a strategic battler like you.",Tomo laughs rubbing his head. Busgy returns Scyther and walks over to Ash.

"Well Ash you and your Pokemon were pretty amazing today." Bugsy said.

"Thanks, those bugs of yours really proved to be a challenge to me.",Ash said.

"Well don't forget who trained them.",Bugsby said giggling. "But on a serious note, you really managed to find weak points in my Pokémon that not alot of trainers do. Which is why you have earned this Hive Badge.",he gives Ash a circular badge that was red and black, looking like a ladybug.

"Thanks Bugsy." Ash said taking his second Johto Gym badge.

"Think I can a rematch if you're ever back in town?",Bugsy asked.

"Sure thing. But I'll make a full battle.",Ash raises his fist.

"I'll have my best bugs ready." Bugsy said as they fist bump.

-Evening-

As the sun was setting, it was time to say goodbye to Azalea Town. "This sure was a neat place.",Tomo said.

"Yeah, but I feel like we're forgetting something.", Misty said when they all gasped.

"We never got those Apricorn Pokeballs from Kurt!",Ash realized.

"Ash!",they heard a voice from the path in front of them and saw Maizie running towards them with something in her hands.

"Maizie." Ash smiles.

"We heard about your gym battle congratulations." Maizie said.

"Thanks, and are those the Pokeballs your grandpa made?",Ash said looking at them.

"Yep, Grandpa said these are for you." Maizie said holding up two black Pokeballs with bubbles, 2 blue ones, and 4 red ones. "The ones with the Bubbles are Heavy Balls, the blueish ones are Lure Balls and the Red ones are Level Balls."

"They all look great. Nice of you to bring them for us.",Brock said. They all split on had what ball. Misty got a Lure Ball and a Level Ball. Brock got a Heavy Ball and Level Ball.

Ash got the remaining Lure Ball and a Level Ball. Finally Tomo took the last Heavy Ball and Level Ball.

"And Grandpa said thank you all for letting him see the GS Ball.",Maizie said.

"I promise to take good care of it and find out what's inside." Ash said as they turned around and walked away.

"Goodbye everyone!", Maizie waves goodbye.

Now obtaining his 2nd gym badge, having new Pokeballs and learning of a secret to the G.S Ball. Ash and the others now head to their next destination as their journey continues towards the Johto League.

* * *

After receiving a Hive Badge from the Azalea Town gym, Ash and his friends now set their sights on Goldenrod City where the next gym is located. And on that trail it was back to training. Ash would train his old and new Pokémon whenever he gets the chance. Even Maelstorm was starting to get a little stronger.

He traded Juggernaut, Mystic, Trio and Melody for Volcan, Alpha, Scruffy and Inferno. Tomo wanted Scyther back on his team.

On their way to Goldenrod City for Ash's next gym badge the group were passing through the seaside city of Palmpona.

"It's great to be back near the ocean again." Misty smiles.

"Sure does.",Ash said taking in the breeze, but was cut short when he heard a voice.

"That's better. If you keep your back nice and straight, your shoulders won't look so slumpy.",it was a boy talking to a tall blue Pokémon with a black rail with eyes on it. "If you stand tall like that people would think you're a great Pokémon."

"Who's that Pokémon?",Ash gets his Pokédex out.

 **"Wobbuffet, the Patient Pokémon. Wobbuffet like to live in dark areas so they can keep their pitch-black tails concealed."**

"Looks interesting." Ash said when Wobbuffet's trainer notices them.

"Oh, hey there who are you guys?" He asks.

They all introduced themselves, and the kid's name was Benny. "I'm trying to get my Pokémon to look as good as it can. I'm taking him to the Pokémon Swap Meet."

"Swap Meet?",Ash asked. Benny then explains to him that every year trainers would come and trade their Pokémon if they look amazing.

"Trade Pokemon." Ash pauses to remember some of their Pokemon evolve by trade. "Think you can take us to it?"

"Sure, I'm heading there right now." Benny said.

They followed him into town and sees alot of people at booths. "Here they come!",a woman cries out.

"Here who come?", Tomo asks when they see a stampede of Tauros running through the streets with several people around them.

"A Tauros Stampede!" Ash panics.

Alot of people gets out of the way, while some of them were running near the Tauros. Brock saw one of the spectators. "What's going on?"

"It's a Palmpona tradition called the running of the Tauros, anybody who's brave enough to touch the horn of the Tauros gets a trophy from the mayor! And that's gonna be me!",he runs towards them.

"That guy is crazy.", Misty said.

"There are many Pokemon events this week, but this one is the most dangerous." Benny said.

Ash gulped at the thought of being trampled. 'Luckily Rodeo isn't like that.'

"Here they come folks the Tauros are entering the arena to kick off what is sure to be a thrilling one on one Tauros competition!" The announcer said as the crowd cheered.

The 6 of them walked into an arena and saw an audience cheering for two Tauros who were on field, tackling horns. Hoping to push the other back. In the end the left trainers Tauros went down.

"We could take those guys down easy with our Tauros.", Tomo said.

"No kidding.",Ash said as he watches the fights.

* * *

After the competition they all started walking through the festival to see multiple trainers bragging about how great their Pokemon were in hopes of getting a trade.

"Looks like the trainers like to brag about their Pokémon, at least they like to trade them.",Misty said.

"Well it takes a lot of work to raise a Pokémon, I wouldn't blame them for bragging.",Brock said.

"Yeah." Ash nods in agreement.

"So, Ash you gonna do any trading?" Misty asks.

He shook his head. "Why should I? I already like the Pokémon I have now."

"Wait a minute I think some of your Pokemon can evolve through trade Ash." Brock said.

Ash stopped once he heard that. "Really?",he suddenly then remembers back when he was in Kanto.

It was at the Evolution party for Mikey that he bought alot of items including some for evolving his and his brothers Pokémon. Like a King's Rock, Metal Coat and a Magmarizer. Taking out Oni and Volcan's Pokeballs Ash smiles at an idea.

"Hey Tomo?",Ash asked. "You have Scyther and that Metal Coat on you right?"

Tomo nods. "Yeah?",he brung it out.

"Up for a little mock trade?",he asked.

Tomo smiles at the idea and the two brothers make their way to the nearest trading machine.

First Ash and Tomo brings out Volcan and Scyther. "Hey you two we need you to hold these.",Tomo said bringing the items out.

"You two up for a new evolution?",Ash asked.

Both Pokemon nod as they are returned to the their Pokeballs. Placing the two of them into the machine the two of them were traded and then traded back. When they let them out they see that both Pokemon had evolved Scyther was now red with claws instead of blades and Volcan was larger and at the end of his arms were small cannon like holes.

"Magmortar!"

"Scizor!"

"Wow, you guys look more cooler then before!",Tomo said in awe.

"Sure do.",Ash said and takes his Pokédex out.

 **"Magmortar, the Blast Pokémon and the evolved form of Magmar. When launching 3,600 degrees F fireballs, its body takes on a whitish hue from the intense heat."**

 **"Scizor, the Scissor Pokémon. The evolved form of Scyther. Its incredible attack speed and its large scissor-like claws make it a formidable opponent."**

"So, cool now it's your turn Oni." Ash said handing him the King's Rock.

"Slowpoke.",He said lazily.

Ash puts Oni into the machine and it starts up. When Ash gets him back he lets Oni out to see he grew exponentially in size and had a giant shell on the top of his head.

"Slowking." He said.

His Pokédex beeped again. **"Slowking, the Royal Pokémon. Slowking possess great knowledge and inspiration, and are known for maintaining a level head in any circumstances."**

'Just like the one back in Shamouti.',Ash thought he then spots Benny and Wobbufet near a tree."Hey Benny, didn't find anyone to trade with?",he asked as they all came over to him.

Benny sighs. "No, and I'm trying everything but I don't know what to do."

"There's lots of trainers and Pokemon here odds are there's at least one who might be interested.",Brock said.

"Maybe we can help you with your problem.",Tomo said and Benny shoots back up with a smile.

"You mean it?! Thanks!",he cheered.

And so the search begins. Ash leads Benny to a girl with a Sentret.

"Hey there how would you like to trade your Sentret for this awesome Wobbufet?" Ash asks.

"Are you serious? No thank you." She said walking off.

"Hey that's a very fine Stantler you have there." Brock said talking to another trainer.

"It should be I raised it myself." He brags."Oh well sure you must trade it for this unique Wobbufet?",Brock said as Ash, Tomo and Benny shows the kid Wobuffet.

"It's one of a kind and very loyal to trainers. You won't find a Wobbufet like this.",Tomo said starting to throw great words out.

"Hmm why not." He smiles causing them to cheer until a trainer with a Hoothoot passed by. "Aah! I'm sorry I just remembered I really wanted a Flying Pokemon." He said running after the trainer.

They all groan. So close!

* * *

Benny and Wobbufet were lying at the tree again, but this time the others joined him.

"I don't think there's any trainer that wants to trade for Wobbufet." Benny sighs.

"Picky, Picky, Picky, are trainers this much picky?",Tomo asked.

Ash sighs. "Bro, as much as I hate to say this, yes."

"I'm sorry Benny." Brock said when a trainer walks over.

"Whoa is that a Wobbufet?" They looked up and see a girl with a purple monkey on her head.

"Uh yeah it is.",Benny said.

The girl cheers. "Yes! I've been looking for one all day!",she said surprising them.

"Really?",they all sad together.

"I'm trying to find Pokemon that can take a hit and that's what Wobbufet are all about. I'll trade you for my Aipom." She offers pointing to the purple monkey.

"Aipom!",the monkey said and jumped on all of their heads and stopped on Wobbufets.

"Sure that'd be great." Benny smiles as they made their way to a trading machine.

Putting both Pokeballs inside Benny trades away Wobbufet for Aipom.

When they opened the balls they have their new Pokémon. Aipom climbed onto Benny's head and Wobbufet was the girls.

"Take good care of my Wobbufet." Benny said.

"I will and take care of Aipom." She smiles.

Benny turned to Wobbufet. "Well Wobbufet, this is goodbye, I hope you and your new trainer become great parnters."

For the first time, Wobbufet's frown turns to a smile. "Wobbufet!",it said doing a salute.

"Hey thanks for trying to help me guys. I love my new Aipom." Benny smiles as it jumps onto his shoulder.

"Glad that we can help.",Misty said smiling. "And thanks for showing us this place, we managed to do a little swap of our own.",Ash smiles along with his brother.

As the sun was setting Benny and his new Aipom were waving goodbye as the group.

"Despite how happy he is with Aipom I just know Benny is going to miss Wobbufet." Misty said.

"No matter how happy you are, it always hurts to say goodbye to a true friend.",Brock said. Leaving Palmpanoa the group continues to Goldenrod city.

* * *

Team Data:

Ash:

 ** _Mewtwo (Male)_**

 ** _Lugia: Maelstorm (Male)_**

 ** _Tyrouge:Pistol (Male)_**

 ** _Chikorita: Sakura (Female)_**

 ** _Magmortar/Vulcan(male)_**

 ** _Ivysaur/Alpha(Male)_**

 ** _Dunsparce/Scruffy(Male)_**

 ** _Cyndaquil/Inferno(Male)_**

 ** _Slowking/Oni(Male)_**

Tomo:

 _ **Nidorino (Male)**_

 _ **Venonat (Male)**_

 _ **Poliwhirl (Male)**_

 _ **Elekid (Male)**_

 _ **Donphan (Male)**_

 _ **Scizor (Male)**_

Misty:

 _ **Staryu**_

 _ **Starmie**_

 _ **Goldeen (Female)**_

 _ **Gloom (Female)**_

 _ **Wartortle (Male)**_

 _ **Tentacool (Male)**_

 _ **Krabby (Female)**_

 _ **Slowpoke (Male)**_

 _ **Psyduck (Male)**_

 _ **Gyarados (Male)**_

 _ **Togepi (Male)**_

 _ **Blastoise (Clone)**_

 _ **Poliwag (Male)**_

 _ **Quagsire (Male)**_

Brock:

 _ **Golem (Male)**_

 _ **Steelix (Male)**_

 _ **Zubat (Male)**_

 _ **Parasect (Male)**_

 _ **Wartortle (Male)**_

 _ **Primeape (Male)**_

 _ **Vulpix (Female)**_

 _ **Digtrio (Male)**_

 _ **Tauros (Male)**_

 _ **Chansey (Female)**_

 _ **Rhydon (Female)**_

 _ **Pinsir (Male)**_

 _ **Charizard (Clone)**_

 _ **Donphan (Male)**_

 _ **Pineco (Male)**_

Ash's Lab Pokemon-

 ** _Fearow/Talon (male)_**

 ** _Gyarados/Mystic (female)_**

 ** _Cloyster/Gem (female)_**

 ** _Arbok/Naga (female)_**

 ** _Primeape/Champ (male)_**

 ** _Pinsir/Spike (male)_**

 ** _Sandslash/Quake (male)_**

 ** _Clefable/Tinker (female)_**

 ** _Persian/Bastet (female)_**

 ** _Espeon/Evlon (female)_**

 ** _Steelix/Diamond (female)_**

 ** _Poliwrath/Wav (male)_**

 ** _Charizard/Torch (male)_**

 ** _Warturtle/Shades (male)_**

 ** _Kingler/Crush (male)_**

 ** _Gyarados/Triton (male)_**

 ** _Kingdra/Spirit (male)_**

 ** _Tangrowth/Fern (female)_**

 ** _Kirlia/Rune (male)_**

 ** _Marowak/Rattle (male)_**

 ** _Gengar/Sly (male)_**

 ** _Golduck/Einstein (male)_**

 ** _Muk/Grim (male)_**

 ** _Magnemite/Sparks_**

 ** _Rapidash/Dash (female)_**

 ** _Tauros/Rodeo (male)_**

 ** _Rhyhorn/Pazder (male)_**

 ** _Dodrio/Trio (male)_**

 ** _Venomoth/Rura (female)_**

 ** _Dragonite/Marine (female)_**

 ** _Raichu (Alolan)/Small One (female)_**

 ** _Eevee (Shiny)/Ebon (male)_**

 ** _Aerodactyl/Arrow (female)_**

 ** _Kabutops/Shredder (male)_**

 ** _Omastar/Nova (female)_**

 ** _Pikachu (Male)_**

 ** _Lapras/Aurora (Female)_**

 ** _Snorelax (Tank)_**

 ** _Jigglypuff (Melody)_**

Tomo's Lab Pokemon-

 _ **Tauros (Male)**_

 _ **Pinsir (Male)**_

 _ **Kabuto (Female)**_

 _ **Omanyte(Male)**_

 _ **Venusaur (Clone)**_

I need some help from you all. In season four of Pokemon there seems to be a lot of filler. And I don't know which episodes to choose from except from the gym battles or the important episodes, because some of them should take place where Movie 4 or the Mewtwo returns special should happen. So ask me this folks. Which episodes of Johto League Champions should I do when I arrive there?

Review, Follow and Favorite. Starting Things Differently was written by Kyuubisama201 so please support the original release. And I will see you guys next time.


	24. Chapter 24

On the way to Goldenrod City the group was setting up for lunch at a nearby bench. Misty and Brock sets the table while Ash and Tomo get clean water.

"Togetoge." Togepi said.

"Don't worry Togepi we'll be ready soon.",Misty said unaware that something was in the bushes.

It was a pair of glowing red eyes looking at Ash's bag. "Once Ash and Tomo gets back, then er can eat.",Brock reassures the baby Pokemon. The eyes disappeared.

Ash and Tomo came back with canteens. "Hey guys we got the water!",Ash called.

"Great grab the bread and we'll dig'in.",Brock said.

"Sure I put it in my backpack." Ash said walking to it only to find it was gone.

"Wait a minute where is?" Tomo asks.

"Huh? Hey where my bag go, I left it right here.",Ash said looking around.

"Did you guys move it?" Tomo asks.

"No we were here all day nobody came near it." Misty said.

"And besides what was in there?",Brock asked.

"None of my valuable stuff." Ash said.

"To someone who's hungry that bread must be valuable." Misty said. Brock then spotted something on the ground. "Hey guys a footprint.",the others looked too.

"So it must've been a Pokémon that took your bag.",Tomo said. They eyed on more of the tracks.

"Tomo you're good with this type of stuff, can you see what made these?",Misty asked. Tomo examines them carefully.

"Not sure it must be a Pokemon native to here.",Tomo said sniffing the air. "But I can see where it's going."

"Well lead the way.",Ash said. Tomo was in the lead finding the scent as the others follow him. Following the scent Tomo leads them towards the nearby town.

"It's coming from over here." Tomo leads them to a back alley where a Nurse Joy was picking up an empty bag of food.

"Nurse Joy? What are you doing back here?",Ash asked as they come up to her.

Brock appears in front of her. "Were you looking for me?",he said with his charm on making the others fall anime style.

"No, but you're looking for trouble." Misty said pulling his ear.

"Are you having some kind of problem?" Ash asks.

"Yes, I put a grocery bag down, but then the next minute I turn my back the ham was gone.",she shows him the empty bag.

"Just like me, but they took my bag and our food.",Ash said.

"We figured out that it must've been a Pokémon.",Misty said.

"Hey over here." Tomo looks to the ground to see the same tracks from earlier.

Looks like they went this way.",Brock said. "Let's go!",they all ran down the path.

"Good luck and be careful!",Nurse Joy called out to them. Running into the forest the tracks eventually come to a stop.

"Sorry Ash no more tracks." Tomo said.

"Now what do we do?",Ash asked.

"I'll tell you what, we spend the night here.",Brock said surprising them.

"Uh why?",Misty said creeped out on in the deep part of the woods.

"The wind direction in this area makes it an ideal place to stay." Brock explains.

"What does wind have to do with this?" Ash asks.

"You'll see." Brock said.

* * *

So they set up camp. Ash got the fire going and Brock was carving wood with a sausage in front of him.

"What's the carving?",Tomo asked.

"Just a little decoy." Brock said putting them both in the fire.

* * *

(That night...)

On a tree stump was a wooden sausage with smoke leaving out of it. The crew hid in bushes.

"The wind will carry the smell of the food.",Brock said silently.

"And the Pokémon that stole our stuff will come out.",Ash now understood.

"I hope it doesn't try and get us." Misty said.

As time goes by everyone waits patiently when from the bushes a dark figure jumps out and goes for the fake sausage.

"They're it is!",Ash jumped to go after it. Tomo throws his boomerang at it, but the Pokemon jumps out of the way.

"Shoot, we missed it.",he grunted.

"And we'll never find it in the dark.",Misty said looking around.

"That went perfect!",Brock said making them look at him. "The theif took the fake food, so if it was really hungry it'll have to come back. We have the real meal.",he explained showing them the real sausage.

"I get it so now we just wait for them to come back." Ash said when suddenly they heard growling.

"What was that?" Tomo asks as from the bushes 4 black dog like Pokemon appear one of them had Brock's fake sausage in it's mouth.

"What are these?",Ash gets his Pokédex out.

 **"Houndour, the Dark Pokémon. Houndour travel in packs and communicate through barks in order to surround their prey."**

"These things look alot scarier than the footprints." Misty said as they toss the fake sausage back.

"Guess they didn't like my trick." Brock said.

Ash then looked up. "Guys, look up there!",they all looked and saw another Houndour looking down at them from a cliff growling.

"Looks like that's the leader of the pack!",Tomo said. The leader gives a bark and the Houndour charge.

"Dark types are weak against Fighting types. Pistol I choose you!" Ash yells.

"Tyrouge!" He said grabbing a Houndour by the legs and throwing it backwards.

"Sandslash, come on out!",Tomo yells. Sandslash appeared and he started slashing another Houdour.

"Psyduck, Krabby, Quagsire you too!",Misty throws her water Pokémon too. "Water gun and Mud Shot!"

"Alright we stand a chance now that it's 5 on 5!" Ash said.

One Hondour charges, but Pistol jumps out of the way and charges with Mach Punch. Sandslash used poison sting on one which it dodged and use Flamethrower. He used Defense Curl and took half the damage. Quagsire and Psyduck used Water Gun, but the Houndour jump out of the way dodging it. Krabby digged underground to catch one of guard. Houndour growls in pain as Krabby blasts it with water gun.

Angry at this the lead Houndour lets out a bark and the other Houndour back away as the leader jumps down in front of Ash and Pistol.

"What's happening?",Misty asked scared.

"Looks like the leader of the group wants to battle Ash.",Brock realized.

"It wants a battle he's got one, ready Pistol?" Ash asks as Pistol gets into a fighting stance.

Both Pistol and Houndour glare at each other, waiting for one of them to make the first move. Houndour's eyes glows red. He was using Leer.

Pistol's defense was lowered as Houndour used Flamethrower.

"Pistol dodge and use Quick Attack!" Pistol runs at full speed, but Houndour waits at the last second and jumps out of the way dodging the attack.

Houndour's fangs glowed and launced itself at Pistol's head to bite.

"Pistol Fake Out!" Pistol slaps his hands in front of Houndour making him flinch as Pistol delivers a kick to the side.

Houndorlur fell to his side, but got back and growled. "That's some tough leader.",Tomo said. Houndour was about to attack when he heard a howl in the distance. Barking to the others Houndour uses Smog to escape.

"After'im!",Ash said as the smoke cleared up and they hurried after the hounds. It only took a few minutes to find themselves on a cliff and saw them and facing a Golem.

"Ash look." Tomo points to a Houndour laying on the ground.

"That one must belong to their pack." Ash said.

"Look Ash there's your backpack." Misty points to his backpack and a pile of food.

It all adds up. "I get it, the Houndour were stealing food to help their sick one.",Ash said. He then sees Houndour used Flamethrower at Golem but it gets in Defense Curl, and barely felt the damage. It began to use Rollout and hits Houndour.

"Houndour fire attacks won't work!" Ash yells.

Golem charges to crush Houndour but at the last second Ash runs in and grabs him while Pistol punches Golem with Mach Punch.

"Are you ok Houndour?",Ash asked it. Houndour looks at Ash surprised when Golem lets out a roar startling them.

"Leave it to us. Pistol Mach Punch!" Pistol charges in with a glowing fist. Golem gets in Defense Curl as Pistol punches him, sending him back. It then started to use Rollout at Pistol.

"Pistol dodge it!" Pistol jumps out of the way, but Golem turns and smashes into him. Pistol landed on the ground, hurt. It them sees Golem charge in for Tackle. "Pistol, you gotta get up!",Ash yelled.

Pistol struggles as Golem gets closer and closer.

"Pistol!" Ash yells as Pistol grabs Golem with his bare hands and suddenly Pistol begins to glow.

Everyone looks in awe as Pistol's body grew in size and his color changed to brown.

"HITMONLEE!" Pistol yells throwing Golem backwards.

"No way..Pistol evolved.",Misty gasped.

Ash was in awe at his new Pokémon. Pistol turned to face Ash and gave him a thumbs up. "Hitmon.",saying he was ok.

"Alright Pistol let's him him hard! Use Rolling Kick!" Hitmonlee charges forward and delivers a powerful kick to Golem sending him flying. "Good job Pistol, and congratulations on your evolution.",Ash smiles patting Pistol's back.

"Monlee." Pistol smiles.

"Brock you better check on the Houndour." Misty suggests.

"Right." Brock runs over to examine it. "The leg's in pain and it's really hurting."

"Will it be ok?",Tomo asked.

"Well the wound isn't that deep, but it's showing signs of it getting infected.",Brock tells him as he gets a potion out but some of the Houndour gets in his way.

"Knock it off we're trying to help. This will sting a little but you'll feel better." Ash sprays Houndour and as it yells in pain the pack growls in anger.

All of the Pokémon growled, wanting the Houndour to back off. "Everyone knock it off, return!",Ash,Tomo and Misty returns them all. The Houndour leader watches this and was in shock that they wouldn't resort to violence.

Brock sees the sick one breathing heavily. He felt its forehead. "It's burning up! We need to get it help!"

"We have to get him to the Pokemon Center. Hondour I promise we'll get your friend there safely." Ash said picking up Houndour.

As the pack barks at him, the leader barks telling them to stop. Ash looks to the leader who nods saying he understood.

He smiles. "Thank you Houndour.", Ash turns to his friends. "Lets get going." They all ran down the cliff, all of the Houndour watches them leave, the leader didn't stop looking at Ash. It's like he trust this human.

Rushing back to the Pokemon Center Ash hands Hondour over to Nurse Joy, while they waited inside the entire pack was just outside the window.

* * *

One hour later...

The doors opened to reveal Nurse Joy. "The fever is broken, Houndour is gonna be alright.",she said smiling.

All of them smiled as Hondour walked out as good as new.

They headed outside to greet the pack. "You're friend made a 100% recovery.",Ash said to them all as the no longer sick Houndour walks next to them. All the Houndor smile at their friends recovery and the leader looks to Ash with a smile as if to say thank you. "You're welcome, I did promised you everything was be ok.",Ash smiles.

Houndour looks to Ash and then to his pack who give him a nod of approval. The leader steps fowards and barks at Ash issuing a rematch.

"You wanna battle me again?",Ash asked. Houndour nods. Ash grins as he takes out a Pokeball. "Let's finish this Pistol!"

Hitmonlee appeared on glares at Houndour. The two of them faced off until Houndour made the first move with Flamethrower.

"Jump then Mega Kick!",Ash said. Pistol jumps and raises his leg and aimed at Houndour who jumps at the last minute.

Houndour uses Smog creating a cloud of smoke. Pistol looked around for Hounder but felt tackled and turned out to be Houndour and felt his leg bit and he screamed.

"Pistol shake him off!" Pistol shakes his leg vigorously throwing Houndour off.

Houdnour lands on all fours and uses Leer, lowering Pistol's defense. "Pistol Focus Energy.",He glows and gets pumped up. "Now Double Kick!",Ash said.

Pistol raises his leg to kick but Houndour jumps to dodge but he gets hit by the second kick. Taking a deep breath Houndour uses Fire Spin trapping Pistol in a wall of flames before firing Flamethrower hitting him dead center.

"Hang in there! Use Bulk Up!",Ash yells. Hitmonlee flexed and glows. He jumps out the ring.

"Now Pistol's attack and defense are increased!",Brock said. Houndour releases another Flamethrower.

"Pistol dodge it!" Pistol jumps high into the air above Houndour. "Now Mega Kick!" Pistol dives down and delivers a powerful kick knocking Houndour to the ground.

Houndour tries to get up but falls down with swirly eyes.

"Yes he won!",the group cheered. The Houndour went to their to see if he was alright.

The leader slowly got up and looks to Ash.

"Good match Houndoor, you're tough.",Ash smiles. Houndour looks at the boy and slowly he smiles. He made a decision. He turns to his pack and barked to them. Houndour walks over to Ash and barks.

"You want to come with me?" Ash asks and Houndour barks to say yes.

"But what about your pack?",he said. Houndour turns to one of them and one stepped up and nodded

"Well then there's only one thing left you need a name." Ash said as he recalled his fighting style. "You fight strong like a Pokemon possessed...how about Demon?"

Houndour thought about the name. He liked, and shows character. He smiles at Ash and barked.

"Demon it is!",Ash smiles pulls out his Level Ball and tapped it on his forehead. Demon was sent inside. The Apricorn ball wiggles and finally clicked and disappeared.

Ash smiles as they all say goodbye to the pack who tell Ash to take good care of their leader.

* * *

Still continuing to find Goldenrod City, Ash and the others stopped by a pond to so some fishing.

"How long have we been sitting here for?" Tomo asks.

"2 hours.", Ash sighs.

"Be patient you two, the art of fishing takes some time before the catch.",Misty tells them like she is a fishing guru.

"Maybe it's the bait we're using." Brock said pulling in his line.

"Is there anything wrong with the lure?",Tomo asked looking his line.

"Listen Tomo, fishing is like a battle against yourself, if you're impatient then you lose.",Misty tells him.

"You're one to talk you haven't caught anything either." Tomo said.

"That's why I'm saying impatience means you lose." Misty said when she gets a pull on her line.

"Hey you caught something!",Ash said.

"Reel it in!",Brock said. Misty started pulling in. She pulls as hard as she could, but instead of a Pokemon it was an old tea pot.

"Well so much for all those skills.",Ash sweatdrops.

"Some people just don't care about the environment.", Brock said.

"Everyone makes mistakes!", Misty snaps. "Alright time for my secret weapon! The Mighty Misty Lure Version 3!" Misty said pulling out a lure that was shaped just like her. She throws it in the water. As they waited a head pops out of the water revealing it to be a Totodile.

"A Totodile?!",everyone said surprised when it spits out her Misty lure.

It then began dancing. "Oh it's so cute!",Misty squeals.

"And an energetic one too, look at that dance!"Brock said impressed.

Ash takes his Pokedex out. **"Totodile, the Big Jaw Pokémon. Its highly developed jaw is so powerful, it can crush practically anything. Trainers beware: this Pokémon loves to use its teeth."**

"Just like the one Marina was given.", Tomo said.

"It's so cute! I must have it!" Misty squealed.

The Totodile then looked around and then spots a blue tail hidden in tall grass. It used a large Water Gun on the grass, pushing it to reveal another Totodile. It turns around and dances widly as well. "Hey those two must be best friends." Brock said noticing them dancing.

"Man I would love to have a Totodile on my team." Ash said reaching for one of his Pokeballs.

"Well since they are two of them, why not you both get them?",Tomo suggested.

Ash and Misty looked at each other. "Double Battle?", she asked.

Ash nods. "Double Battle."

They each pull out a Pokeball. "Go Poliwag!/Rune, i choose you!" Poliwag and Rune jump out and face off against the two water types.

"Poliwag use Bubblebeam!",Misty said attacking first. Poliwag shoots out a barrage of bubbles,out of his mouth. Both Totodile jump out of the way and fire two Water Guns.

"Stop it with Confusion!",Rune's eyes glowed and the two water attacks froze in midair. "Now send it back!",he then points them both at Totodile in a DNA combination and hits their targets.

Both Pokemon fall into the water and resurface and one jumps out to use Bite. "Poliwag, Double-Slap!",Misty said. Poliwag started to smack his tail against Totodile's face, but at some point Totodile bit his tail.

"Poli!" Poliwag panics as Totodile jumps up and down making Poliwag hit the ground repeatedly.

"Poliwag!",Misty gasped.

"I gotcha Mist! Rune, stop Totodile with Psychic!",Ash said. Rune's eyes glowed again and caught Totodile, making it jaws open.

Using this opening Poliwag jumps away.

"Now send it flying!" Ash said as Totodile smashed into his friend.

Both Totodile get back up gets back up with a groan. They look at each other and nodded. They glared at the two with a Leer.

Rune and Poliwag freeze as their defense was lowered. Charging in one bites down on Rune causing Super effective damage and the other uses Metal Claw of Poliwag.

"Hang in there you two!",Ash calls out. Rune and Poliwag gets back up bruised, but not down. "Misty if we want to win this we need a new strategy."

"Right. I'll start you go in for the kill. Poliwag Bubble!" Poliwag fires a barrage of bubbles.

Both of them jumped to dodge. "My turn, Magical Leaf!",Ash yells. Rune then summons colorful leaves as they hit both Totodile, making them cry in pain from the super effective move.

"Now Poliwag Double Slap!"

"Rune Psychic!"

Both Pokemon launch their attacks sending the two Totodile falling to the ground.

It was time. Ash and Misty pulls out a Pokeball, but not just any ball: a Lure Ball. They threw them both and both Totodile were trapped inside. Each ball wiggled until they finally clicked. One disappeared. Meaning that was Ash's. As Misty was about to walk over Poliwag begins to glow.

They were in awe as Poliwag's body changes as he grew arms and no longer had a tail. The glow fades to reveal Poliwag was now Poliwhirl.

"Now I have a new Totodile and a Poliwhirl.",Misty smiles hugging her new Poliwhirl.

"And for me a new teammate. Oh I forgot to name it.",Ash said and began thinking. Ash thought about how quickly his moved through the water. "I think I'll call him Riptide."

"Riptide?",Brock asked.

"The way he raced through the water and his attacks reminded me of one." Ash said.

"Seems like a good name if you ask me.",Tomo said.

"Well Misty I guess you were right all we had to do was be patient and something would happen." Brock said.

"I told you." Misty smirks.

"Here that Tomo, you should learn from the master.",Ash smirked nudging his brother.

"Alright alright.",Tomo rolls his eyes as all of them laugh.

Now with another new Pokemon on hand for both Ash and Misty, they finish their fishing break and continue on their path.

* * *

After a good nights rest at a local Pokemon Center the group leaves to continue on the path to Goldenrod city when a boy carrying an injured Growlithe runs towards the door and accidentally bumps into them.

"Ah, sorry about that.",The boy winced.

"You should've watched where you were going or someone could've gotten hurt.",Misty said to him.

The boy looked down in shame. "Sorry, it's just my Growlithe is injured.",he said showing them it.

"Looks like it was a tough battle." Brock said.

"Yeah Growlithe and I messed with the wrong trainer." He said.

"You think that trainer be up for another battle?" Ash asks interested.

"Yeah they're up on the mountain ridge but like I told another trainer before if you're smart stay away." He said running inside.

"Well you heard'im. If we're smart we stay away.",Brock said ready to leave.

"Come on Brock let's go check it out besides I never turn down a good challenge." Ash said walking in the direction of the mountain range.

"Hey I wonder what kind of Pokemon the trainer uses?" Tomo said.

"Maybe Grass,Fire or Flying. Whatever it is must be pretty strong.",Misty said.

"Well we won't know unless we get there.",Ash said.

They arrived at the mountain ridge where a long bridge was. And then heard a battle going on.

Running along the rocks was a Pokemon that resembled Cyndaquil but had flames coming out of his head and back while the other was a a flying metal bird Pokemon.

"What are those?",Ash questioned taking his Pokédex out to scan then both.

 **"Skarmory, the Armor Bird Pokémon. Because Skarmory nests in briers and is constantly scratched by thorns, its wings become razor-sharp."**

 **"Quilava, the Volcano Pokémon. Quilava is the evolved form of Cyndaquil and capable of incredible attacks using the flame on its back."**

"Cydnaquil?" Ash looks over to see the two trainers one was a girl with blue hair and a pink hat and the other was Jimmy from New Bark Town.

"Hey look it's Jimmy!",Tomo said.

"So that's his Cydaquil he got back in New Bark Town, it finally evolved.",Misty said.

"And that's gotta be the trainer that kid warned us about.",Ash said eyeing the girl.

"I've climbed this mountain and found the peak of perfection." Brock blushed.

"But he's lost his mind." Misty said.

"Quilava use Flame Wheel!",Jimmy yells. Quilava surrounds itself in flames as it then rolls into a ball at Skarmory.

"Skarmory use your Agility!" Skarmory increases his speed and dodges Flame Wheel.

"Woah it's fast.",Misty was shocked. Quilava stopped rolling and then sees Skarmory charging.

"Steel Wing!",the girl said and Skarmory's wings glowed as it goes down.

"Flame Charge!",Quilava charges towards it with more flames around him.

The two of them clash head on, but are evenly matched and jump backwards.

"Now Flamethrower!" Quilava breathes a powerful stream of flames.

"Metal Sound!",Skarmory's body glows white and it emits a sound with blue waves that pushes the flames back and lowers Quilava's special defense.

"Now Steel Wing again!" Skarmory flies in and smashes into Quilava sending him tumbling backwards.

"Quilava!",Jimmy gasped.

"Lava." Quilava tries to pick himself up but falls to the ground in pain.

Jimmy runs to it. "Quilava are you ok?",He said holding him. Quilava looks up at him with while weak. "You were great out there we almost had them." Jimmy said picking him up.

"That Skarmory's a savage one. Not even an evolved Pokemon can beat it.",Brock said.

"So Jimmy have any other Fire Pokemon?" She asks.

"Nope Quilava was my only one." Jimmy sighed.

"I have one." Ash calls out getting their attention.

"Ash?",Jimmy said shocked.

"Hey Jimmy saw your match, you and Quilava were great.",Ash said walking over.

"Thanks though we have a way to go. It's great to see you guys." Jimmy said.

"Likewise.",Ash said and turned to the girl. "So you're the one beating trainers around here?"

"Yep my name's Mickey and my Skarmory and I are battling as many trainers as we can so we can be the strongest."

"I see that, and by looking at how you and that Skarmory fight, you must be looking to battle fire types."

Mickey nods. "Yup, you said you have some?"

"Yep just brought this guy from the Pokemon Center. Go Demon!" Ash yells calling out his Houndour.

"A Houndour huh? Well Skarmory looks like we're in for another one.",Mickey said.

"Skar.",Skarmory screeched.

"Ash be careful, that Skarmory's fast and crazy.",Jimmy wanred him.

"Don't worry Jimmy Demon has a few tricks as well." Ash said. "Demon Flamethrower!" Demon breathes a stream of fire at the metal bird.

"Skarmory Agility!" Skarmory dodges the flames and swoops in.

"Quick use Smog!" Before Skarmory get get closer Demon blasts a cloud of smoke blinding Skarmory. Skarmory looked around any sign of Demon. But then red glowing eyes in the fog. He shivered once he saw the leer.

Jumping out from the smoke Demon jumps on Skarmory's back and uses Bite making Skarmory scream in pain.

"Skarmory, shake that thing off with Steel Wing!",Mickey yells.

Skarmory smacks his metal wing into Demon knocking him to the ground.

"Hang in there boy!",Ash called. Demon gets back up and growls at Skarmory.

"Skarmory Fury Attack!" Skarmory flies in with it's razor sharp beak.

"Dodge them all!",Demon dodges the beaks left and right, not getting hit at all.

Jimmy was amazed. "Awesome, he's dodging them better than what I did."

"Now Flamethrower!"

"Skarmory Steel Wing!"

Demon breathes a stream of fire and Skarmory charges through it, but despite the pain Skarmory slashes Demon with his wings.

Demon skidded back. "Demon you ok?",Ash said. Demon barked meaning yes and gets back up. "Wow Mickey, that Skarmory of yours must be tough to take a flame like that."

"We've trained up here for weeks perfecting our moves and training as hard as we could." Mickey said.

"Well that sounds great and all, but we're still not down! Demon, Feint Attack!",Ash yells.

Demon fakes running forward but instead he jumps up and smashes into Skarmory.

"Skarmory, fly before you hit the grond!",Mickey gasped. Skarmory screeches as it began to fall and flies at the last minute at lower level.

"Fire Fang!",Ash said. Demon lands Skarmory's back, his fangs started burning and bit into Skarmory's wings.

As the flames spread towards Skarmory he shrieks in pain causing him to lose balance and has both Pokemon falling to the ground.

"Demon!"

"Skarmory!"

Both Pokémon struggled to stay up. Demon musters up all his strength and stands up.

"Sk Skar!" Skarmory screams before falling to the ground.

"Skarmory's unable to battle, the victory goes to Houndour!",Brock announces.

"Demon that was incredible!" Ash said petting him barked with joy.

Mickey heads down to Skarmory. "I'm very proud of your Skarmory.",she smiles softly. Skarmory looks up to her and gave her a soft smile. She then returns him.

"That was some battle Ash you and Houndour are amazing." Mickey said.

"Thanks Mickey, you guys were too.",Ash said.

So Jimmy where are you going next?" Misty asks.

"I'm heading to Ecruteak City, I'm going for badge number 3.",Jimmy said.

"Well we're going to Goldenrod for my 3rd badge.",Ash said.

"Well Ash the next time we meet let's have a battle. I plan to get way stronger." Jimmy said.

"I'll be waiting for you." Ash smiles.

They went their separate ways and said goodbye to Mickey as their own journeys continues.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Team Data:

 ** _Ash:_**

 _Mewtwo (Male)_

 _Lugia/Maelstorm (Male)_

 _Hitmonlee/Pistol (Male)_

 _Chikorita/Sakura (Female)_

 _Magmortar/Vulcan(male)_

 _Ivysaur/Alpha(Male)_

 _Kirlia/Rune (Male)_

 _Cyndaquil/Inferno(Male)_

 _Slowking/Oni(Male)_

 _Houndour/Demon (Male)_

 ** _Tomo:_**

 _Nidorino (Male)_

 _Venonat (Male)_

 _Poliwhirl (Male)_

 _Elekid (Male)_

 _Donphan (Male)_

 _Scizor (Male)_

 ** _Misty:_**

 _Staryu_

 _Starmie_

 _Goldeen (Female)_

 _Gloom (Female)_

 _Wartortle (Male)_

 _Tentacool (Male)_

 _Krabby (Female)_

 _Slowpoke (Male)_

 _Psyduck (Male)_

 _Gyarados (Male)_

 _Togepi (Male)_

 _Blastoise (Clone)_

 _Poliwhirl (Male)_

 _Quagsire (Male)_

 _Tototdile (Female)_

 ** _Brock:_**

 _Golem (Male)_

 _Steelix (Male)_

 _Zubat (Male)_

 _Parasect (Male)_

 _Wartortle (Male)_

 _Primeape (Male)_

 _Vulpix (Female)_

 _Digtrio (Male)_

 _Tauros (Male)_

 _Chansey (Female)_

 _Rhydon (Female)_

 _Pinsir (Male)_

 _Charizard (Clone)_

 _Donphan (Male)_

 _Pineco (Male)_

 ** _Ash's Lab Pokemon-_**

 _Fearow/Talon (male)_

 _Gyarados/Mystic (female)_

 _Cloyster/Gem (female)_

 _Arbok/Naga (female)_

 _Primeape/Champ (male)_

 _Pinsir/Spike (male)_

 _Sandslash/Quake (male)_

 _Clefable/Tinker (female)_

 _Persian/Bastet (female)_

 _Espeon/Evlon (female)_

 _Steelix/Diamond (female)_

 _Poliwrath/Wav (male)_

 _Charizard/Torch (male)_

 _Warturtle/Shades (male)_

 _Kingler/Crush (male)_

 _Gyarados/Triton (male)_

 _Kingdra/Spirit (male)_

 _Tangrowth/Fern (female)_

 _Marowak/Rattle (male)_

 _Gengar/Sly (male)_

 _Golduck/Einstein (male)_

 _Muk/Grim (male)_

 _Magnemite/Sparks_

 _Rapidash/Dash (female)_

 _Tauros/Rodeo (male)_

 _Rhyhorn/Pazder (male)_

 _Dodrio/Trio (male)_

 _Venomoth/Rura (female)_

 _Dragonite/Marine (female)_

 _Raichu (Alolan)/Small One (female)_

 _Eevee (Shiny)/Ebon (male)_

 _Aerodactyl/Arrow (female)_

 _Kabutops/Shredder (male)_

 _Omastar/Nova (female)_

 _Pikachu (Male)_

 _Lapras/Aurora (Female)_

 _Snorelax/Tank (Male)_

 _Jigglypuff/Melody (Female)_

 _Dunsparce/Scruffy (Male)_

 _Totodile/Riptide (Male)_

 ** _Tomo's Lab Pokemon-_**

 _Tauros (Male)_

 _Pinsir (Male)_

 _Kabuto (Female)_

 _Omanyte(Male)_

 _Venusaur (Clone)_

Ash has a new Hitmonlee, Houndour and a Totodile. Misty has a Totodile too and a new Poliwhirl.

Now next chapter or second to next will FINALLY be movie 3! And I don't believe that any legendaries will be caught in that because Entei was nothing but an Illusion by Molly. And I don't think an Unknown would work out. One more thing Noctowl episode will be right before Movie 3 so keep an eye out for an update so there will not be no confusion.

Review, Follow and Favorite. Starting Things Differently was written by Kyuubisama201 so please support the original release. And I will see you guys next time.


	25. Chapter 25

The 4 friends are still traveling to Goldenrod City, but they soon find themselves in a deep dark forest known as Ilex Forest.

As Tomo was looking around the trees he notices something. "Hey guys, look a that." He points.

Everyone turns to see a wooden bird house attached to one of the trees.

"Looks like that's where flying Pokémon go to roost.",Misty said.

"Wonder what kind.",Ash thought.

"It could be for a small Pidgeotto or a big Pidgey." Brock assumed when a brown owl Pokemon flies down to the branch.

"Hey there's one now." Misty said.

"Let's hide so it doesn't see us and get scared." Brock said as they made their way to some bushes.

Once hidden Ash brings his Pokédex out. **"Noctowl, the Owl Pokémon. The evolved form of Hoothoot. This highly intelligent Pokémon often twists its head 180 degrees when it is thinking. Noctowl is a nocturnal Pokémon."**

"Wow that's a pretty cool Pokemon.",Ash said.

"Wait a minute Nocturnal means it comes out at night, but it's the middle of the afternoon." Brock realizes.

"Maybe because this forest is so dark, the Noctowl think it's day.",Misty guessed.

"Could be.",Ash said but then hears something. He sees a brach shooing away the Noctowl. "Um..you guys saw that right?"

"That's what it looked like to me." Misty said.

"Hey look over there." Brock points as another Noctowl flew in only this one was of a different color.

"If it's a different color, then it has to be a..",Tomo's eyes widened.

"Shiny...a shiny Noctowl.",Ash said.

The branch is then pulled back and replaced with berries. Noctowl looks at them and knocks the berries away before headbutting the tree revealing man who was hiding there.

He hangs onto a tree branch, but Noctowl pecks his fingers. Making the man fall to the ground.

The kids walked up to him. "Hey are you ok?",Ash asked.

"Do you need some help mister?",Misty asks.

"Mister? It's Doctor, Dr. Wiseman." He said.

"Sorry about that." Brock said.

"What were you doing up there?" Tomo asks.

"I was trying to capture that rare Noctowl but once again it outsmarted me." He said.

Ash begins to think. "Nowtowl huh, well it would be great to have one of those."

"You won't catch that one. Noctowl are known for their intelligence, but this one always thinks of ways to prevent me from capturing it." Wiseman said.

"That's too bad to hear, but I never thought see would be able to see another Shiny in a while.",Ash said.

"That one is actually smaller than the average Noctowl, but it's color and brain power make it an exceptionally rare and valuable Pokemon." Wiseman explains.

"Well now it seems like an even greater Pokémon to catch.",Ash said looking up at it. Noctowl turns his head as he looked down at Ash.

"I wouldn't try anything." Wiseman said as Ash was about to reach for a Pokeball. "If you try you'll fall prey to its Hypnosis."

As Noctowl flies off Dr. Wiseman takes them back to his cabin for tea.

"So wait you moved all the way here just so you could catch that Noctowl?" Tomo asks.

"That is correct you see I have only an interest in the rare and unusual Pokemon." Wismean said.

"Well we have some.",Ash said. This gained Wiseman's attention.

"You do, well I would love to see them.",He said.

Ash takes out a Pokeball and Rune appears on the table.

"My word I have never seen a Pokemon like that before?" Wiseman said speechless.

"His names Rune, and he hatched a while ago.",Ash said petting him. As Kirliaclets out a small laugh Wiseman freaks out.

"Ugh every time I hear laughter all I can think about is that Noctowl mocking me!"

"Jeez this guy seems like he's gonna crack soon.",Tomo whispered to Brock.

"No kidding." Brock nods.

"But I'm about to show that Noctowl just how clever I can be!" Wiseman said.

"So am I.",Ash said. "If that Noctowl thinks it's so smart, then wait till he meets his greatest challenge.",he declared and Ebon agreed.

"I sympathize with you Ash, but I doubt you have the skills." Wiseman said.

"Says the guy who fell out of a tree trying to catch it." Ash said.

Wiseman started laughing to himself. "I assure you, once this contraption over here is complete, all of those failures will be ancient.",he said showing them something under a sheet.

Ash looked at the sheet curiously.

* * *

Back in the forest everyone was watching Dr. Wiseman set up his latest trap.

"If Noctowl's smart the doctor says it is, it'll probably won't fall for the trap.",Misty said.

"Oh I assure Noctowl will come here. He never misses a chance to outsmart me." Wiseman said as Noctowl flew to the branch. "Here we go." He pulls a lever and through a series of gears Noctowl looks to see his reflection.

Noctowl uses Hypnosis on it but it bounces off the mirror and hypnotizes himself.

"So that was your idea. Using a mirror to make Noctowl confuse itself.",Brock said.

"You got it kiddo. Noctowl is super intelligent, but it can't compete with me." Wiseman said as Noctowl fell out of the tree. "Finally, after all this time I actually captured you!",he said walking towards it. Wiseman said and grabbed it, but was strained. "My you're pretty heavy for a little Pokemon yourself..but!",he pulls it up to reveal he got a rock. "I got what I came for!",he laughs.

"Ugh why is he talking to a rock?" Tomo sweatdrops.

"Noctowl must have used Hypnosis just before it fell." Brock said.

"But where's the real one?" Ash looks around to see Noctowl trying to walk away.

"There it is, but why is it walking that way?",Tomo asked.

"It must be still under the control of Hypnosis!",Brock realized.

"It'll get hurt, I gotta help it!",Ash said running to it. "Noctowl, are you alright?",as he got closer to it Noctowl turns around and caws at him.

"Careful Ash, Noctowl will probably think you're gonna attack him.",Brock warns.

"Hey easy there I'm not going to hurt you." Ash said getting down to Noctowl's level and slowly reaching his hand out.

Noctowl still didn't seem to trust him, but lowers his wings while still be on guard. "Hold still this will undo the effects of Hypnosis." Ash said taking out an Awakening. Once he sprays him Noctowl snaps out of the Hypnosis.

"Smart thinking, now Noctowl no longer under his spell.",Misty compliments him.

Noctowl looks at Ash surprised. He then takes off into a tree branch and starts turning his head.

"What's going on?" Ash asks.

"I think Noctowl is trying to tell us something." Tomo said.

"He is, Noctowl wants to challenge you." Wiseman said walking over.

"It does?",Ash asked. Wiseman nods.

"Yes, I spent weeks trying to capture this Noctowl, but I have failed from time to time. But maybe you might have a chance.",he tells him.

Ash looks to Noctowl and grins. "Rune, I choose you!"

Rune appears and glares at the shiny flying type. The match was on.

"Use Confusion!",Rune's eyes glowed and fires a beam towards Noctowl, but Noctowl flies out of the way. Noctowl's eyes then glows as it got Rune in a trance.

Rune started to move around in random directions and smashed into a few trees.  
"Rune's under Hypnosis!" Noctowl laughed at Rune's silly behavior.

"Rune snap out of it! Use Magical Leaf on yourelf!" Rune fires multicolor leaves into the air and they come down hitting him, snapping him out of the trance.

Noctowl flies in for a tackle, but at the last second Rune recovers and dodges the attack.

"Use Thunderbolt!",Ash said. Rune's arms sizzled and released huge heaps of electricity.

Noctowl started flying past the super effective moves and flapped his wings to use Air Slash.

"Teleport!",Kirlia disappeared. Evading the attack. Noctowl started looking around for Rune anywhere. It heard a rustle in the trees and fires Hypnosis in there but was nothing.

Ash smiles. "Magical Leaf!" Rune appears from behind Noctowl surprising him as he was being hit one by one by multicolor leaves. Wasn't very effective, but got a hit.

Noctowl started flying back up and uses Hypnosis again. "Rune, close your eyes!"  
Using this chance Noctowl flies in to attack.

"Rune listen for the sound of Noctowl's wings!" Ash said.

He nodded and waited for Noctowl to get closer to him. A few seconds and he hears feathers. His eyes snapped opened and used Psychic, stopping Noctowl in midair. "Now send it back!",Ash yells.

Rune's waved bye-bye as he sends Noctowl crashing into a tree.

Noctowl falls to the ground in pain. "Awesome job Rune! Pokeball go!" Ash throws the Pokeball which sucks Noctowl inside, it wiggles three times and clicks before disappearing.

"My second shiny Pokemon.",Ash grinned and then holds onto Kirlia. "Awesome job Rune, you gotten more stronger."

"Kirlia!",he beamed a smile.

"Congratulations Ash." Misty said.

"That was awesome." Tomo said.

"A capture to be proud of." Wiseman said.

"But what are you gonna name it?",Brock asked.

"Let's see he's pretty sneaky and smart to get Wiseman all the time how about...Trickster?"

"Trickster.",Misty laughs abit. "Yeah that's a perfect name."

Walking out of the forest Dr. Wiseman was waving goodbye.

"Farewell, take good care of my Noctowl." He said.

"I will, take care Doc!",Ash called. They all waved goodbye to him as they now continue their way to Goldenrod City.

(And now for the moment we've all been waiting for!)

* * *

 **The Spell of the Unknown**

On a mansion at the top of a hill a man was reading a story to his daughter. "There are many Pokemon in the world that nobody's seen yet, and are known only from legends. This book has many drawings from the authors imagination." He said.

"The one you're looking for is this one right?", She asks turning the page.

The man nods. "Yes. Papa's been always looking for the mysterious Pokemon, "Unknown."

The little girl turned the page. "I like this one better." The page showed a brown beast that looked like it had a mask on.

"The Pokemon Illusion, Entei.",the father, Spencer Hale recognized it. "That's your favorite Molly." He said.

"Entei is strong and kind, just like papa.",She smiles.

"Me? An Entei? I hope so.",Spencer then pretended to act like Entei.

"It's Entei!",Molly hopped onto her father's back and they laughed and played until the computer beeped. Meaning an e-mail. "It must be for you." Molly said as Spencer put her down.

Walking over to the computer he opens it to reveal a man with spiky brown hair.

 _"This is Schuyler, Professor we found clues about the Unknown. Please come as soon as possible."_ , He said and the message ended.

"Clues to Unknown..",Spencer said silently. Molly walked up to him.

"I figured you had to go to work soon.",she said sadly.

"I'm sorry sweetie.",Spencer held her. "I promise I'll be back as soon as I can." He said soflty. Bringing her over to her bed Spencer tucks her in. "Goodnight Molly." He said turning off the lights and leaving.

* * *

In the middle of the desert were the ruins of an ancient city. Walking in Spencer was led to a special room.

"Here it is Professor, the writing's unlike anything we've seen before, but we assure it's about Unknown.", Schuyler said flashing his flashlight around.

"Incredible.",Spencer begins to take pictures with his laptop.

"You're likely the only one who can make sense of all this.", Schuyler said taking pictures.

On the floor Spencer notices a small tile with something that resembled the letter P. When he picked it a small black Pokemon resembling the tile appeared behind him, but when he turned it disappeared.

Looking down he sees a small box. When he opens it he finds more tiles. Grabbing a handful they begin to glow.

"What in the?.."he was cut off by seeing multiple black Pokemon circle around him, but before he says anything, Spencer disappears. When his laptop hits the ground, Schuyler looks to see Spencer was gone.

"Professor? Professor?! PROFESSOR!" He yells.

* * *

The next day came and Schuyler reported to the Hale Mansion to tell the butler the news.

"Now the mistress is all alone.",he said sadly.

"Papa, are you home?", Molly asks opening the doors to see their sad faces.

After breaking the news to her Molly was devastated.

That night she was going through her dad's stuff from the ruins. She stops on one slide of the laptop and was a picture of a symbol she recognized from her book. "Unknown.." Molly looks at the box of tiles and brung them down, making them all spill out.

"Papa...are these for me?" She asks spelling things out with the tiles. "I feel so lonely." She said shedding a tear making the tiles glow.

* * *

Back in the temple, a portal opened and many of these black Pokemon with weird shapes while having big wide eyes, Unknown came out and teleported to the mansion.

"Unknown." Molly said in awe. "Wanna play with me?" She asks and the unknown get excited.

Using their powers the Unknown begin to cover the place in ice like crystals. Everyone woke to see this happening. Schuyler broke down the door and sees the Unknown circling around Molly.

"Miss Molly?!",the butler gasped. "W-what are those things?"

"T-The Unknown!",Schuyler gasped, but they get pushed back as the crystal seals the door shut.

Molly picks up the book and looks at the page of Entei. "Papa...please come back.", She sobbed as more ice started to form until it completely covered the mansion.

 ** _'Were you the one who summoned me?'_** , a booming voice said. Molly turns around to see Entei standing behind her.

"Entei?",she said shocked.

 _ **'I am Entei.'**_ ,he said telepathically.

A smile appears onto the little girl's face. "Papa...Papa you came back as Entei! Papa!",Molly runs over hugging Entei. Entei looks down at the girl calling her...Papa. The Johto legendary held Molly with its paw.

 ** _'I am Papa...if that is what you wish.'_** , he said telepathically.

As the next day rose, all of the mansion's staff were outside looking at what has happened to the mansion as crystal covers it completely.

* * *

(Meanwhile elsewhere...)

Walking up a hill Ash, Misty, Tomo and Brock made their way to a playground where a girl dressed in red and an Aipom were waiting and sees them. "Are you guys Pokemon Trainers?",she asked.

"Yeah, I'm Ash Ketchum, this is my brother Tomo, that's Misty and-",he was about to introduce Brock but he was in front of the girl.

"I'm Brock, and your name miss?",he asked blushing.

"It's Lisa, anyone of you up for a battle?",she challenged.

"You gonna accept Ash?", Misty asks.

"Of course. First rule of being a trainer." Ash grins ready for battle.

"Well then show me how you battle.",Lisa also grins pulling a Pokeball out.

The battle began as Ash gets a Pokeball out and throws it. Out came Alpha as he gets in battle stance. Lisa brought out a large pink bulldog Pokemon, Granbull.

Alpha dodges all of Granbull's Bite attack by using his vines and when Granbull raises his fist to use Rock Smash, Alpha fires a barrage of Razor Leaf sending him Granbull back. Lisa then orders him use Rage. Granbull turned red in anger and smashes into Ivysaur.

Alpha skids back and Ash called out to use Stun Spore. From his flower bud, he releases an orange dust in the air as it sprinkles onto Granbull, the Fairy Pokemon was paralyzed and couldn't move. To finish the battle off, Alpha used a Take Down which sends Granbull hitting a tree and fainted. Giving Ash the first win.

Lisa's next Pokemon was Girafarig a giraffe Pokemon with a mouth at the end of it's tail. Ash returns Riptide and gets Sakura out.

Sakura runs to Ash and nuzzles his leg before running back out. Girafarig jumps in the air to use Stomp, but Sakura runs out of the way and uses Vine Whip tripping it Girafarig began firing Psybeam at her, causing her to dodge and climb on a slide. Girafarig gets back up and uses Psybeam again.

Sakura dodges and fires Razor Leaf, but Girafarig dodges and hits her with Psybeam making her slide down the slide.

Ash catches her and tells her she did a good job and returns her. He then called out Trickster as Lisa uses her Aipom.

Aipom climbs to the top of the playground, but Trickster flies in and knocks him off. The two of them engage in a clash until Trickster flies in with Headbutt and knocks Aipom into Lisa's arms.

Ash returns Trickster. Both Ash and Lisa then took out Demon and a Butterfree. Demon fires Flamethrower, but Buttefree uses Protect blocking the damage. Butterfree flies in dropping Sleep Powder.

Demon used Fire Spin to burn the dust away. He then uses Smog. Butterfree looks around when out of the smoke Demon bites Butterfree with Fire fang making it fall to the ground.

Ash petted Demon, making him bark with happiness vand returns him. Ash then called out Pistol. While Lisa uses a Mankey.

Both Pokemon clash, but Pistol pulls through and deals a powerful Blaze Kick, knocking Mankey to the ground. Ash cheers at another victory as he and Pistol high-fived. Lisa sends out her last Pokemon Quagsire.

Reaching to his belt Ash returns Pistol and calls out Oni.

Oni uses Shadow Ball onto Quagsire. Quagsire counters with Mud Bomb creating an explosion. Ash tells him to use Headbuttm Slowking rushes towards the water type, head first. Lisa told Quagsire to use Protect and a barrier was formed arounf Quagsire, bouncing Oni off.

Quagsire fires Mudshot at him at him, causing Oni to be pushed back by it and onto a swing set. In the air Oni glowed purple and falls down towards Quagsire with Zen Headbutt. And smashes right into Quagsire creating an explosion.

When the dust clears, the Water fish Pokemon was still standing surprising everyone, but a few seconds later Quagsire falls to the ground while Oni stood tall signalling Ash had won.

Ash pats Oni's back congratulating on his victory. "Slowking.",he said proudly and smiles.

Soon all of the Pokemon were eating lunch and so were the trainers. "You guys are really strong. We need to train more." Lisa said.

"You gave us a little trouble back there." Ash admits.

"That was your 5th battle this week.",Misty said to him.

"Yeah bro aren't you tired?",Tomo asked.

"Very." Ash nods.

"Lisa do you know where we can find a Pokemon Center?" Brock asks. She nods.

"Yeah, there's one past here in Greenfield."

"By Greenfield do you mean the number one vacation spot for girls in Johto?!" Misty asks excited.

"Bingo! I'm heading there myself." Lisa said. They decided to tag with Lisa to see this Greenfield.

"I've always wanted to go to Greenfield at least once.",Misty said fantasizing.

"The number #1 spot for girls." Brock said fantasizing as well, but he got clocked on the head by Tomo's boomerang.

"And #1 spot for your beatdown.",Tomo said gripping it.

Walking out of the forest they reach a hill.

"Greenville is just past this hill." Lisa said as they all ran up as fast as they could, but when they reached the top all of them looked in shock to see Greenville completely covered in crystals.

"What the hell happened here?",Ash said. They headed down the hill to see many of the flowers were being crystalized. Suddenly they heard a siren and look to see Officer Jenny riding by and then a news crew pulls up in front.

"Greenfield a place once know for it's lush green has now been protected by something not even 100 soldiers could break.", The news lady said.

* * *

(In Pallet Town, Kanto)

Delia and her Pokemon were watching the news article. "We believe this may be related to the disappearance of Prof. Spencer, but we cannot be sure."

Delia's eyes widened once she heard that name. She hurries to fridge and took off papers. 'Spencer Hale? Could it be?'

She revealed a picture of her, Ash, Prof. Oak with Molly and her parents from many years ago and a picture of her when she was Ash's age.

(Oak Research Institute)

Meanwhile at the Oak Laboratory, Prof. Oak and Tracy were watching the news as well.

"Prof. Hale was known throughout the world for his research on legendary Pokémon.",the news lady said.

" Hey Professor, wasn't Prof. Hale one of your students?",Tracy asked.

"Yes he was a splendid student. He sent me one of his articles." Prof. Oak brings up a file.

"What are those?",Tracy said raising an eyebrow.

"Unknown." Prof. Oak said looking at various pictures.

Delia came from up the stairs. "Professor Oak, did you see what was on the news?!"

He nods. "Just did. I was about to head over there and look at the scene."

"I'm coming with you.",she said surpring the two.

"You knew Prof. Hale too." Prof. Oak said realizing.

Ash's mother nods. "His daughter is still very young...I'm worried."

Oak saw the look onto her face. Same look she did when Ash left home. "Alright let's go." Prof. Oak said as they left.

* * *

Back at Greenfield...

The Unknown were circling around,still making all of Greenfield's nature into encased diamonds.

At a log cabin, the group meets up with Schuyler and they headed outside to meet a car stopping. Out came Prof. Oak. "Prof. Oak, we've been expecting you."

"Professor?",Ash asks surprised.

"Oh hi Ash, nice to see you and you're friends again.",He said. "But may I ask, what are you all doing here?"

"We should ask you the same.",Ash said and then sees his mother coming out the car. "Mom?",him and Tomo said at the same time.

"Ash, Tomo so good to see you both.",she smiles saying as they walked over to hug their mom as the cameraman was recording.

* * *

From her room in the mansion Molly watched the two boys with their mother and felt envious of them. She looks over to see pictures of familes and looks down sadly. "Papa, I want a momma...and a brother too."

Entei looks at her and stands up. _**'As you wish.'**_ He jumps out the window.

* * *

At the Pokemon Center everyone were sitting outside at a table having a conversation.

"Prof. Hale used to be one of Prof. Oak's students." Delia said.

"He also used to help you with your homework." Ash remembered.

She nodded. "He would visit Pallet sometimes.", and shows then the picture that had her with a younger Ash, Prof. Oak, Spencer and a younger Molly.

Suddenly from the mansion Entei rushed down and as he ran everything turned to crystal.

 _ **'Ash! Ash!'**_

Ash hears Mewtwo's voice from his Master Ball. 'Mewtwo, what's wrong?',he asks.

 ** _'Something is coming this way right now! To the right!',_** he warns. Ash was confused but looked to the right and saw a figure running down the crystal.

"Look over there!",Ash pointed. Turning in the direction everyone sees that the figure was Entei, who landed right in front of them.

"W-what is that?" Tomo said in shock.

"A Pokémon?",Misty said.

"Haven't seen this kind.",Brock said. Delia looks at it. She walked up to it.

"Who are you and what do you want?",she said demanding an answer. Entei looked at her and nods.

 _ **'Mama...You are Mama!'**_ , he said telepathically looking into her eyes. His eyes glows and then so did Delia's.

"I..am Mama.." Delia said falling into a trance.

Entei jumps forward as Delia falls asleep and glares at Tomo. Tomo was abit scared but was about to grab a Pokeball.

 _ **'Brother...You are Brother!'**_ ,He said making Tomo fall into a trance as well.

"I...am..brother..",He said right before he and his mother started falling down. Entei catches them both on his back and runs off. "Hey!",Ash yelled. He runs after him and the others followed. "MOM! TOMO!"

Ash was still running after Entei, but just as he was about to reach the crystal ground Brock grabs him.

"Ash wait! You don't know what's out there!" Brock said.

"I don't care! I have to save them!",he snapped. "Let! Me! Go!" Ash drops to his knees in anger and slams his fist on ground.

* * *

At the mansion both Delia and Tomo were laying on the bed. _**'I have brought them.'**_ Entei said.

Molly looks at them and sees the two were waking up. "Mama! Big brother!",she said coming towards them. Delia and Tomo woke up, but they were still in a trance. Molly gets into Delia's lab and she hugs her and Tomo.

"Now we can stay like this forever." Molly sighed with a smile.

 _ **'If that is what you wish.'**_ ,Entei said and stood close them.

Molly then closes her eyes and the Unknown were circling again, making the crystals grow larger and started covering more parts of Greenfield outside.

Entei was looking outside with them from a window. _**'Your world keeps growing.'**_

"It's so pretty.",Molly said in awe.

 ** _'If you're happy, then I'm happy.'_** ,Entei said to her as they all continue looking out the landscape.

* * *

That night, Ash and the others were in front of the computer. Prof. Oak was pushing buttons and pulls some up some info. "The Pokemon that kidnapped Ash's mom and Tomo, that was Entei.", he said.

"Entei?",Ash asks.

"It's only known from legends." He said bringing up pictures.

"There's more to this case. Another Pokémon is also the cause of this.",Schuyler tells them and shows them tiles of Unknown.

Oak nods. "I see. The Pokémon you and Prof. Hale were researching when he disappeared."

"Inside the mansion is where they are.",Hale's assistant informed him. "Dr. Hale's disappearance, this crystallization, even Entei. All of it was caused by the Unknown."

"That seems to be the case." Prof. Oak said when they got an email.

He opens it to reveal Molly. "Papa, Mama and Big brother came back to me, I'm happy and don't want anyone to come in and take it away from us!",it then ends.

"Molly?", Schuyler said surprised.

"She must be safe if she can send an email." Prof. Oak said.

Misty rose an eyebrow. "Hang on a minute, I thought her father disappeared."

"He is.",Schuyler said.

"But she also said Momma and Big brother?",Lisa asked. This seemed puzzling, Ash looked out the window to the castle. He was worried about his brother and mother. Without anyone knowing he sneaks out the room.

* * *

Outside Ash stares at the ice palace in front of him. 'Getting mom and Tomo out of there won't be easy. I'm gonna need all the help I can get from my Pokemon.' He tightens his fist. 'Mom..Tomo I'm on my way!' He makes his way down hill but a voice stops him.

"Ash!", he turns to see Misty and Brock heading towards him.

"Don't try and stop me guys."Ash said to them.

Brock shakes his head. "We're not. We're coming with you."

Ash turns to them shocked. "Really?"

"Duh. We know how you feel about your mom and Tomo taken away from you.",Misty said and then she smiles. "So we're coming with you too because we want them back just as much as you do."

"Thanks guys." Ash smiles when Lisa's Aipom runs over and hands him a PokeGear. He saw Lisa come up to them.

"Take this with you so we have a way to communicate.",She said.

Ash takes it and thanks her and headed to the mansion. Brock had directions to the whole complex as they walk through the crystallized garden.

"Luckily the water didn't get crystallized.",Misty said as they step through it.

"Yeah, so if we follow the river, we could reach the Hale home.",Brock said.

Reaching the waterfall Ash calls out Trickster, Alpha and Sakura. Trickster picks the two up to the top of the gap.

"Alpha, Sakura Vine Whip!" Ash said as the grass types lowered their vines. Grabbing onto them Ash began to climb up.

* * *

From inside the house Molly, Tomo and Delia were watching him climb up. "It looks like someone's trying to get in.", Molly said.

Tomo and Delia watched him while still their states, but couldn't help feel like he seems familiar to them.

"Is that..?",Tomo said unsure.

"Ash?",Delia said silently. On screen, Ash almost lost his footing and was about to fall. That snapped them both back.

"Ash stop!",Tomo screamed.

"Get down from there!",Delia yells.

"What is it mama?",Molly asks turning to her.

"Uh Nothing." Delia said shaking her head.

"Isn't that a Noctowl flying near him?", Molly said when she sees Sakura pull him up. "A Chikorita and Ivysaur. Is he a Pokemon trainer?"

Delia nods. "Y-yes. He is."

"I bet he has other Pokémon too.",Molly said but then eyed Tomo's belt and sees his Pokeballs and gasped. "You have Pokémon big brother?!"

"Yes, but I'm not a trainer." Tomo said. 'Big brother?',he questions in his mind.

"Wow Papa I want to be a Pokemon Trainer.", Molly said excited to Entei.

"Papa?",Delia said confused, but looks back at the screen.

* * *

Sakura and Alpha helped everyone up the falls. "Thanks you guys, take a break.",Ash returns the three and they all headed into the cave.

Walking through the tunnel they reach a small house when suddenly Lisa's PokeGear rings.

Taking it out Ash answers it. "Are you guys alright?" Lisa asks.

"Yeah we're fine Lisa.",Ash said.

"Ash we just saw you on TV, what are you doing?!" Prof. Oak said clearly angry wanting to know why he ran off.

Ash sighs. "Sorry Professor for leaving, but what I'm doing is important."

"Well I'm not going to make you come back since you're there. Just save your mom and Tomo and hurry back.",He said.

"Done." Ash agrees. Schuyler then get on the line.

"Ash, did you see any of the Unknown?",he asks.

Ash said no. "I see. The Unknown can sense the feelings of others.",Prof. Oak said. He explained to them that Unknown can sense feelings in the others of living beings and turned them into reality. And it seems that they understood what Molly was feeling.

Seeing how they needed to blast through the door Ash brought out Demon and Brock brought out Vulpix.

"Flamethrower!" Both fire types blasted a giant hole in the crystals to make an entrance.

"Alright team swap!",Ash said and the fire types stopped and switched with Staryu and Maelstrom.

"Water Gun/Hydro Pump!",they blasted water gun to make a way inside. Jumping through the water they all entered the mansion.

Climbing up the staircase the whole room changes to a structure that resembled something out of a chemistry book.

They were surprised by this. "Could this be the work of the Unknown, that Prof. Oak told us about?",Misty asked.

"Could be.",Brock said .

"Either way, let's keep going!",Ash said as the climbed up the steps to the very top. Once they reached light, they find themselves in a flowery meadow.

"Whoa." Misty said in awe.

"The world created from Molly's Heart." Brock said amazed.

* * *

Up in her room Molly watched from her computer.

"Looks like the guy from earlier and his friends got in.",Molly said.

 _ **'Should I kick them out?'**_ ,Entei asks.

Molly shakes her head. "No..I wanna face them in a Pokemon battle.",but looks down. "But can I?"

Entei nodded to her. _ **'Yes, if that is your wish.'**_

"That's right. I'm still little, but when I'm grown up I can do it right?" Molly said. Entei nods as he walks through the floor surprising both Delia and Tomo.

* * *

Inside the mansion Entei created a copy of Molly who was riding on his back.

"It's the first time I ever been in a battle.",Molly said unsure if she can do it or not.

 ** _'You must believe you can Molly, do that and you will succeed.'_** ,Entei tells her and Molly shapeshifts into a what she would look like as a teenager.

She wore a white open blouse with a turquise dress inside."You're right.",She smiles.

As they ran to the staircase Entei blocked their path. "Entei.",Ash growled.

"You're Pokemon Trainers right?" Molly asks.

"What about it?",Ash called out and Entei leaps down to them.

"You wanna battle?",Molly said getting off.

"Look I don't know who you are, but I don't have time for this.",Ash said and turns to face Entei. "Where's my mother and brother?"

"The only people here are my family.",Molly said.

 _ **'That's right.'**_ ,Entei said agreeing.

"YOU'RE family?",Ash said in anger.

"Ash hang on.", Brock said calming him down. "You're name's Molly right?",he asks.

Ash and Misty's eyes widened once they heard that. Molly nods. "Oh so you heard of me?"

Misty whispers to Brock. "Brock I thought Molly was just a little girl."

"This is Molly's world, made up by the Unknown remember? So she can make and become anything she wants.",Brock tells them.

"So are you gonna battle?" Molly asks.

Ash made up his mind. "Fine I'll-"

"I'll be your opponent miss.", Brock said getting in front of Ash.

"Brock?" Ash asks surprised.

"Ash, Entei came from up there.",he points to the steps "That means your mom and Tomo must be up there as well.",Brock whispers.

"Come on Ash, let Brock handle this.",Misty said. Ash looks back at him and Molly. He nods.

"Be careful Brock.",Ash said before he and Misty take off to the steps.

Brock turned to face the girl. "We'll use 3 Pokemon each, you can substitute if you want."

"Understood.", Molly climbs onto Entei who creates a battlefield with one jump.

"Go Wartortle!", Brock yells calling out his turtle Pokemon.

In her hand Molly creates a crystalized Pokeball. "I'm counting on you. Go Flaffy!"

On the field appeared a pink sheep with a crystal ball on its tail. "Flaff!",it bleated.

"Wartortle, Water Pulse!",Wartortle creates a blue sphere of water and he throws it at Flaffy. The blast hits Flaffy making it stumble backwards.

"Keep it up Wartotrtle use Rapid Spin!", Going in his shell Wartortle spins towards Flaffy.

"Quick Flaffy dodge it!" Flaffy jumps out of the way.

"Aqua Tail!",Wartortle's tail glowed and turned to water as he goes for the sheep.

"Light Screen!",Molly orders. Flaffy creates a barrier that halves the damage. "Now Thundershock!" Flaffy releases a bolt of electricity zapping Wartortle.

Wartortle twitches on the ground from the super effective move. "Wartortle, return!",Brock recalled him back to his ball. "You did your best.",he sajd it to it.

"We did it!",Molly hugged Flaffy. "That was amazing Flaffy!"

Brock pulled another Pokeball out. "The battle's just getting started. Charizard!",he called out the clone fire type. He roars as his tail blazed up.

Molly creates another Pokeball. "Go Teddiursa!" She said calling out the small orange bear Pokemon.

"A Teddiursa? Well a cute for a cute lady.",Brock joked.

"He's not just cute.",Molly warned. "Teddiursa, Dynamic Punch!" Teddiursa's paw glowed as he punches Charizard in the gut, but he begins to fly.

"Charizard use Flamethrower!",Charizard breathed out fire from his mouth.

Teddiursa Double Team!" Teddiura makes copies of himself dodging the attack.

"Oh no you don't Fire Spin!" Charizard hits all the copies and knocks the original to the ground.

"Now use Dragon Breath!",Brock said. Charizard breathes out a green gas onto the field.

"Teddiursa Fury Swipes!" Teddiursa dodges and charges with glowing claws.

"Well use Slash!",Charizard's claws grew in and charged down and he and Teddiursa slash left and right.

"Even if their made up, they're at a clones level.",Brock tenses up. "Not only are they made from Molly's heart, but they're strong too."

Charizard roars as he slashes Teddiursa sending themselves back, crashing backwards before dropping to his knees.

"Charizard return!",Brock recalls him into the Master ball. He turns to Molly. "Hey you're pretty good."

"So are you." Molly said.

"But I'm training to be the world's #1 Pokemon Breeder!" Brock said calling out Steelix. "And a trainer trains his Pokemon well."

Molly smiles. "You're right!",she then called out a little blue elephant.

"Phan!",it cries out.

"Phanpy use Rollout!",Phanpy began rolling towards Steelix, and what was shocking was that it managed to sent Steelix flying.

"Steelix!",Brock gasped as the large Pokemon fell down towards him.

"Just because it's small doesn't mean you should let your guard down." Molly giggles at her victory.

* * *

Back at the top, the real Molly was still asleep on Delia's lap. Tomo then spotted a book. He opens it, flips through it and gasped. "Mom, look at this.",he showed her the page that had Entei on it. Molly slowly opens her eyes to see them reading it.

"Is this your picture book?", Delia asks her.

"Yeah, Papa read it to me every night. You can have it if you want Mama." Molly said.

Tomo looks at some pictures of Molly's family. "Molly have you always been alone?" Tomo looks at her face and sees the same lonely face he once had before Ash took him in.

"A little..",she said with saddness. "But..it's ok now. Cause I have mama and papa here..along with great big brother..who'll protect me.",Molly goes back to sleep. Delia puts the book down and rubs Molly's back. Looking at the page Tomo sees a sun shining on a beach.

* * *

Meanwhile Ash and Misty were in an exact replica of that beach.

Suddenly they saw a bright light and it reaveled to be dream teen Molly. "So who'll battle me next?"

"Then that means Brock lost.",Misty said shocked that she defeated him. Then another light appeared and turned out to be Entei.

 _ **'Molly will never lose.'**_ ,he said telepahtically.

Ash thought to himself. 'So is Entei an illusion too?'

Molly got a little impatient. "Well? Who am I fighting?' She sees Misty getting in front of her.

"That'd be me.",she said.

"And might you be?",Molly asked.

"I'm Misty Waterflower, and I was to be the gym leader of Cerulean City.",Misty introduces herself.

"You're a gym leader?",Molly asked shocked.

"Don't look down on me." Misty winks.

"You mean you don't have to be an adult to be a gym leader?" Molly asks.

'You can do anything.' Entei reminds her. Molly smiles as she changes form to a girl around Ash and Misty's age. She now had on a blue dress, but kept her blue bow.

Misty turns to Ash. "The real body must be where your mother and brother is, leave this to me." Ash nodded and headed upstairs. Misty returned to face the girl. "Since I'm from Cerulean, I'll use water types."

"Same with me!",Molly said and a giant wave crashes onto them.

Ash struggles to hold his breath, but realizes he can breathe in this water.

Misty looks to Molly. "I see. You can do anything here."

"Let's battle! Here I come. Kingdra, please!" Molly said summoning the sea dragon Pokemon.

"I choose you Starmie!",Misty called the purple starfish out. Kingdra starts the match with smokescreen, covering Starmie all around.

"Now use Headbutt!" Charging through the smoke Kingdra rams into Starmie knocking it backwards.

"Starmie Power Gem!" Starmie's jewel glows as it fires multiple gemstones. Kingdra dodges them. "Now use Psychic!",Starmie's gem glowed and caught Kingdra from headbutting it. "Now send it flying!" Starmie sends Kingdra smashing into the sand.

"Kingdra, can you get up?",Molly called. Kingdra gets up and looked like it had no sign of being tired. "Great, use Dragon Pulse!", out of Kingdra's mouth was a huge beam as it smashes into Starmie.

Starmie floats onto the ground as its gem glows. Meaning it was out of energy.

"You were great." Misty said returning it. "Alright let's see you handle this one!" Misty throws her Master Ball and out appears her clone Blastoise and Molly counters with Mantine.

Mantine was a blue mantaray Pokemon. "Tackle!",Molly said.

"Iron Defense!".Blastoise raises his defense deflecting Mantine's attack with ease. "Now Skull Bash!" Blastoise charges and rams into Mantine.

"Mantine, use Whirpool!",Mantine circled around Blastoise, trapping him in in a water vortex as it lifts him from his feet.

"Blastoise use Rapid Spin!" Blastoise spins quickly in the opposite direction canceling out the whirlpool.

"Well, how's that?",Misty smirked.

Molly was in awe. "Amazing.",she then gets back to business. "Use Take Down!",Mantine charges head on.

"Aqua Jet!",Misty said. Blastoise covers himself with water and clashes with Mantine.

Molly was feeling like she was having the best fun in a long time.

* * *

As they clashed Ash made his way up the staircase reaching the top. Looking around he sees his mom and Tomo on Molly's bed.

"Mom, Tomo are you two alright?",Ash asks running over to them.

"We're fine Ash.",Tomo said nodding

"But you're still risking yourself as always." Delia said.

"Well don't forget that I'm your son.",Ash smiles making his mother giggle and looks at the girl on her lap. "So this is the real Molly? And the Unknown?"He asks looking around.

"You mean the Pokemon that brought us here? It left awhile ago." Delia said.

"Mom, that was Entei. This tower and Entei were created from Molly's heart by the Unknown." Ash explained.

"Whoa.." Tomo said in awe.

"Either way we have to leave." Ash said. Delia nodded and started to stir Molly up from her sleep. "Molly..Molly wake up.",she said. Molly opened her eyes.

"Mama?",she yawns.

"Molly, we need to talk.",she said. Molly got up from lap and looked at her. "I'm not your real mother and Tomo is not your real brother."

"We're Ash's family." Tomo said as Molly turned to Ash.

"Don't you remember me Molly? We met in Pallet Town." Ash said.

"Come with us Molly and we can leave." Delia said.

Molly looked at them. She was going to be taken away from her happiness and she would become lonely. "No..No..NO!"

As she screamed, crystallize spikes appear from the ground, making them all seperate as the room turned to darkness.

"Mom! Tomo! Are you okay?" Ash asks worried.

"We're fine Ash." Tomo said getting up when Delia notices this was just like another page in the book.

"Over here!" Ash said leading them to a gap.

Molly gasped seeing her family walk away. Entei appeared from behind her. _ **'What's wrong Molly?'**_ ,he asked.

"Papa, that scary boy is taking big brother and mama away!",Molly tells him. As Tomo jumps through to Ash's side they were about to pull Delia out when the spikes rise blocking them.

"Mom!" Ash and Tomo yell when Entei steps in front of them.

 _ **'Leave now at once!'**_ Entei said.

"Not without my family!" Ash said.

 _ **'They're Molly's family here.'**_ ,Entei grunts out.

"You can't just force us out of Ash's life!",Tomo yelled at him.

 _ **'Leave now or I'll make you leave.'**_ , Entei threatened.

"We'll see about that.",Ash challenged taking a Pokeball out. "Pistol, I choose you!" Ash yelled calling out Hitmonlee.

"Poliwhirl go!" Tomo said backing him up.

 _ **'YOU think you can defeat me?'**_ ,Entei said.

"I won't lose to an illusion! Pistol, Double Kick!",Ash yelled. Pistol attempts to land a blow on the Volcano Pokemon, but was too fast for him by dodging the feet.

 _ **'I'm an illusion you say? Nonsense!'**_ ,Entei roars and fires a blast at them.

"Poliwhirl, Hydro Pump!",Tomo said. Poliwhirl blasted a huge water attack to dispel the blast.

Entei fires his purple blasts back to back and Pistol and Poliwhirl work together to dodge, but Entei gets them sending them smashing into the spikes.

"Return!",Ash and Tomo returned them both. "Looks like we're gonna have to step our gang Tomo, Volcan I choose you!",Ash called out Magmortar.

"Scizor go!" Tomo said calling out his steel type.

"Flamethrower!" Firing a large blast of fire from his arms Entei dodges Volcan's attack only to leave him open for Scizor.

"Use Metal Claw!" Scizor slams his claw on Entei's head sending his crashing down to the ground.

"Papa!",Molly cried. Hearing her cries Entei bites down on Scizor's arm and swings him into Volcan.

"Volcan Fire Blast!" Volcan fires the kanji for fire and Entei uses his own blast. Creating a massive explosion.

From the smoke Entei blasts Volcan and Scizor knocking them to the ground.

 _ **'Still think I'm an illusion?'**_ , Entei asks as they return the fainted Pokemon.

"You are an illusion! You were made from Molly's heart!" Ash said.

"No...No!",Molly dosen't want to believe it. More sharp crystals appeared from under them as they dodged. A wind began to brew up.

 _ **'I am an Illusion?!'**_ ,Entei then roars. _**'I...I AM THIS GIRL'S FATHER!**_ ',he then leaps at them.

As Ash and Tomo were about to crushed two flashes of light appeared and Entei was stopped in midair.

Ash looked in shock to see Mewtwo and Maelstrom standing in front of him. _**"Step away right now."**_ Mewtwo said sending Entei flying into the spikes.

"M-Mewtwo, Maelstrom?",Ash said shocked to see them out.

They both turn to him with smiles. **"We're family too aren't we?"** Malestrom asks bringing a smile to Ash's face. He started to grow up and wasn't that little infant anymore.

"Are you alright Molly?" Delia asks, but Molly backs away.

 ** _'What are they?'_** ,Entei asks glaring at the new opponents.

"They're my friends who I've made on my journey!" Ash declared.

"Friends?" Molly said surprised.

 _ **"It doesn't matter how many you have!'**_ ,Entei said. Maelstorm growled and lunges at him, but Entei tackles him making him crash into them.

The crash almost makes Ash fall backwards out of the tower. As he screamed a hand grabs him. Ash looks to see Tomo holding onto him with Brock and Misty right behind him.

"We got you Ash!" Tomo said.

"We too..." Brock said.

"Are your friends." Misty said as they pulled him to safety.

"Guys..thank you.",Ash smiles. He then looks at Molly. "Molly, please come with us."

Copies of Molly's Flaffy, Teddiursa and Phanpy appear. "My friends are right here. Go away!" Molly yells.

Entei fires a blast and Ash hops onto Maelstrom and flies up while Mewtwo deflects the attack with Psychic.

"Maelstrom Hydro Pump!" Maelstrom fires a blast of water, but Enteir dodges landing near Delia and Molly.

"Do you really think you can be Molly's real father?!",Delia tells the beast.

 ** _'As long as she wishes it, I AM her father!'_** ,Entei said. He leaps at Maelstorm who flies out the way, and Entei blasted the, but he and Ash dodges. Mael then fires an ice beam.

Entei dodges the attack only for Mewtwo to charge in and deliver a powerful strike with his giant Spoon. Entei lets out a roar before blasting a giant hole in the tower. Running towards it Entei jumps to the other tower and runs along it.

"After him!" Ash yells as Mewtwo and Maelstrom chase after Entei.

They chased him up the tower. "Mewtwo, try using Swift to stop him!",Ash said. "And Maelstorm you use Aeroblast!"

Mewtwo fires a barrage of stars at Entei who tries to outrun them, but Swift hits him allowing Maelstrom to blast him making Entei start to fall.

"Papa!" Molly screams and a spike appears to break his fall.

More spikes appeared as he climbs back up. He sees Mewtwo and blasted at him but he deflects it.

Mewtwo summons his giant spoon and the two of them clash back and forth. Both began pushing the other back. Maelstorm and Ash flies in.

Firing Aeroblast Maelstrom knocks Entei back. As Mewtwo charged in Entei jumped from Spike to Spike until he was on top of another tower.

"Entei, If you really care about Molly then listen to me!" Ash yells. Entei didn't want to hear as he fires the blast at them, but Maelstrom flies up to evade and Mewtwo deflects it.

"You can't stay here with that girl! What you're doing is wrong for her!",Ash began telling him. Entei fires again, missing his target.

 _ **'Even if it's wrong, I will still grant Molly's wish!'**_

Entei charges up for a giant blast.

"Maelstrom Aeroblast! Mewtwo Aura Sphere!" Both Pokemon charge up their attacks and fire creating a giant explosion.

As Maelstrom flew through the smoke Ash looked at Entei. "If you keep her here she'll always be alone!"

Molly's eyes widened once she heard that. Delia hugged her while Tomo held her hand.

Hearing enough, Entei roared very loudly and spike ledges appeared for him to climb down and pounce on Maelstrom. Maelstrom dodges, but Entei makes another spike allowing him to smash into Maelstrom.

Mewtwo uses Psychic to push Entei off of him.

As they tried to make their escape Entei created spikes to slow them down.

"Mewtwo send it flying!" Ash yells as Mewtwo stops Entei in midair. He then throws Entei into the castle.

As Entei smashed into the ground it looks up to see Maelstrom and Mewtwo glaring down at him.

"You lose." Ash stated.

 **"I have never in my life met an illusion that would make all of this chaos for one little girl."** ,Mewtwo said. Maelstrom nodded agreeing with him.

Ash looks over to Molly and walks over.

"Molly it hurt didn't it when you lost your father?" Ash asks as Molly nods softly. "I wish there was something I could do to help."

"You know Ash there is." Delia said getting their attention. "You see when Molly was born Prof. Oak and I were there and they named me her Godmother if anything happened to them. The father isn't around much, but you'd have me and two brothers." Delia said surprising her.

"Be a part of our family Molly." Tomo offers.

"B-be in your family?",Molly stutters. "M-Me?"

Ash gets on his knees and holds out his arms for her. "Come here Molly and we'll make sure you're never alone again."

The girl looks at Ash and then turned to Delia, who smiles and nods. Then to Tomo, who grins and nods as well. She turns to the Pokémon, they were nodding for her.

She then eyes Entei.

Walking over to Ash slowly she reaches out and hugs him. "It feels warm." Molly sheds a tear as Delia and Tomo join in the hug.

Outside the walls sealing the mansion started to lower and the dreamed up Pokemon started to disappear.

Entei now sees this and turned to walk away. Molly turned. "Papa?"

 ** _'I became your father to make you happy. If your happiness lies in the outside world..'_** ,he trails off but before he could continue, shards began growing from the ground.

"Look out!" Ash yells as Mewtwo and Malestrom flew in the air to dodge the shards.

Entei smashes through them and blasts an opening to the stairs. "This way!" He said.

"Maelstrom you take Molly." Ash said putting her on his back. "Keep her safe."

He nods and flies down. "Let's move!",everyone began running down the stairs. On the PokeGear Ash calls Prof. Oak.

"Professor what's happening?" Ash asks.

"It's the Unknown! They can't stop their power now since it has been unleased!",he said.

"Professor, it's spreading over here as well!", Schuyler said looking out the window. Outiside the crystallization was heading towards where they are.

"Ash, you must stop the Unknown before they run wild!",Oak told him.

"Got it!",Ash said and hung up.

Making their way down to the main room they saw all the Unknown circling around the room.

"The Unknown." Ash said in awe.

"How do we stop them?" Misty asks.

Tomo throws his boomerang, but a barrier makes it bounce off. "They're being protected by a barrier.",Brock gasped.

Ash turned to Maelstrom. "Mal, try to break that barrier!'

Maelstrom fires Ice Beam and breaks through the barrier, but when it does the Unknown send an attack back in retaliation knocking him backwards.

"Mewtwo you try!" Ash said as Mewtwo used Swift.

But no effect. Maelstrom and Mewtwo decided to work together with Aura Sphere and Aeroblast.

The two attacks collide and break through the barrier and at first things look good until the Unknown blast them backwards, this time a bright light forms around the Unknown. When they release it multiple spikes shoot out of the ground and a wall is formed around them for extra protection.

The spikes then blocked their exit from escaping. "Unknown, please stop!",Ash calls, but the Unknown created more spikes that almost impaled him as he backed away to everyone. Molly was looking like she was about to cry until they heard a loud roar. Not just any roar. From a wall, a light appeared and destroyed it revealing Entei.

Molly smiles as Entei destroys the spikes and the barrier with one blast before jumping down.

 ** _'Molly I am glad I got to be your father. The last thing I can do for you is to get you out of this place!'_ **Entei said.

"Entei..."

 ** _'I was born from your dreams, so if you believe in me there is nothing I cannot do.',_ **Entei said as he charged at the barrier.

He crashes into it and was struggling to break it. "Papa!",Molly cried out.

Ash turns to her. "Molly, you have to believe in Entei! Believe he won't lose!"

Molly looks at Entei. Even though he wasn't her father he's risking everything to protect her and make her happy.

"Good luck Papa!" She yells.

 ** _'Molly...'_** Entei said as Mewtwo and Maelstrom joined in and tried to help **_'MOLLY!'_ **He screams creating a giant blast of defeating the Unknown and creates a giant flash of light.

Everyone shield their eyes to not see this. The light then froze the Unknown. It was silent until Molly heard a voice.

 _ **'Molly...Molly.'**_ ,she opened her eyes and sees Entei in the air, glowing.

"Papa." She said walking towards him.

 ** _'Thank you...for calling me Papa. I'm going back to your dreams..Always remember me.'_** , Entei said and then turns to face the scar having boy. ' _ **And thank you for making me understand my wrong doings.'**_ He finishes as he back to disappear into balls of light.

* * *

Once Entei was gone the Unknown started to turn back into tiles as they disappeared into a portal and left turning the entire mansion back to all wentoutside to see the beauty of Greenfield has returned to its natural state.

"Wow." Tomo said in awe.

"This is the real.." Ash started.

"Greenfield." Misty finished when suddenly multiple cars drive in through the main gate.

"Is everyone ok!",They heard Prof. Oak called out as he drove the vanN

"Professor Oak!" Ash smiles.

Molly looks up in the sky and sees a cloud that resembles Entei and smiles. "Thank you Entei."

"Hey Molly let's go down and meet everyone." Tomo said.

She nodded. "Ok."

"Molly!", Schuyler said getting out of the car.

"Young miss." Her butler said happy to see her.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the desert ruins, The Unknown started disappearing back into the vortex and it spat out, surprisingly, Prof. Hawkings.

* * *

The next few days at Greenfield were intense with her father's return Molly had never been happier.

At the mansion Spencer, Delia, and Ash were watching Molly play with Tomo and the Pokemon.

"I can never thank you all enough for saving Molly." He said.

"It was our pleasure Spencer. We're just happy you're ok.",Delia said.

"Delia this adventure made me realize something...Molly has been alone for too long it's time to change that." Spencer said.

"What are you trying to say sir?",Ash asked. Spencer turns to face Ash.

"Ash, you're a trainer right now, am I right?",he asked. Ash nodded, abit confused. "If it is alright with you and your mother...please let Molly accompany you on your journey."

Both Ash and Delia were shocked by this. "Really?"

Spencer nods. "Molly has grown fond of you all and I think it would be for the best if she had adventures outside Greenfield."

They looked outside to see Molly was on Maelstrom's back, flying as Tomo was on Scizor's ad they had a race. She was laughing and seemed really happy.

"I don't want Molly to ever go through this again." Spencer said.

"You know I think it would be nice if the boys had a younger sister to be around." Delia said.

Ash nodded at that. "Yeah it would, plus even if it was all made up, she seems like a really great trainer."

"Well then I guess the only thing left to do is tell Molly the news." Spencer said as they walked outside.

Maelstrom was the one to cross the finish line first by a neck. "And the winners are Molly and Maelstrom!",Brock said holding a flag as the referee.

"Yaaay!" Molly cheered.

"Best two out of three." Tomo said wanting a rematch.

"No one likes a sore loser Tomo." Misty laughs.

"Molly!",they heard Spencer and saw him, Ash and Delia heading towards them.

"Yes Papa?" Molly asks as Maelstrom helps her off.

"Molly, Delia and I have been talking and Ash has offered to let you come with him on his Pokemon journey with Brock, Misty and Tomo." Spencer said surprising her.

"Really? Y-you mean it?",she asked.

Ash nodded and gets on his knees "Absolutely. Molly after everything you've went through today, we knew that we didn't want you becoming lonely ever again. So now we're giving you the chance to see what the outside world is like from Greenfield."

"Plus, if you come with us, you'll be an honorary member of the family.",Delia adds.

Tomo then holds her shoulder. "And we'll never let anything bad happen to you.",he smiles.

Brock added in as well. "Plus Molly, from those dreams you had you weren't that bad of a Pokemon trainer."

Misty nodded. "You being amazing with Water Pokemon really impressed me. So I hope you say yes."

"So what do you say...sis?",Ash holds his arms out.

Molly couldn't believe what she was hearing. She would have herself a perfect life and be able to have a full family. She then looked at her father who he nods. A second later, she then felt tears streaming down her face.

"Yes! Yes I want to come!" Molly yells happily. She runs into Ash's arms and hugs him. Ash gets up and hugs the child as well. He then looked at Tomo and Delia to get in here.

As the Ketchum family hugged their newest family member and the events of the Unknown were behind them everyone was excited for what adventures were ahead for them now.

END

* * *

Team Data:

 ** _Ash:_**

 _Mewtwo (Male)_

 _Lugia/Maelstorm (Male)_

 _Hitmonlee/Pistol (Male)_

 _Chikorita/Sakura (Female)_

 _Magmortar/Vulcan(male)_

 _Ivysaur/Alpha(Male)_

 _Kirlia/Rune (Male)_

 _Cyndaquil/Inferno(Male)_

 _Slowking/Oni(Male)_

 _Houndour/Demon (Male)_

 ** _Tomo:_**

 _Nidorino (Male)_

 _Venonat (Male)_

 _Poliwhirl (Male)_

 _Elekid (Male)_

 _Donphan (Male)_

 _Scizor (Male)_

 ** _Misty:_**

 _Staryu_

 _Starmie_

 _Goldeen (Female)_

 _Gloom (Female)_

 _Wartortle (Male)_

 _Tentacool (Male)_

 _Krabby (Female)_

 _Slowpoke (Male)_

 _Psyduck (Male)_

 _Gyarados (Male)_

 _Togepi (Male)_

 _Blastoise (Clone)_

 _Poliwhirl (Male)_

 _Quagsire (Male)_

 _Tototdile (Female)_

 ** _Brock:_**

 _Golem (Male)_

 _Steelix (Male)_

 _Zubat (Male)_

 _Parasect (Male)_

 _Wartortle (Male)_

 _Primeape (Male)_

 _Vulpix (Female)_

 _Digtrio (Male)_

 _Tauros (Male)_

 _Chansey (Female)_

 _Rhydon (Female)_

 _Pinsir (Male)_

 _Charizard (Clone)_

 _Donphan (Male)_

 _Pineco (Male)_

 ** _Ash's Lab Pokemon-_**

 _Fearow/Talon (male)_

 _Gyarados/Mystic (female)_

 _Cloyster/Gem (female)_

 _Arbok/Naga (female)_

 _Primeape/Champ (male)_

 _Pinsir/Spike (male)_

 _Sandslash/Quake (male)_

 _Clefable/Tinker (female)_

 _Persian/Bastet (female)_

 _Espeon/Evlon (female)_

 _Steelix/Diamond (female)_

 _Poliwrath/Wav (male)_

 _Charizard/Torch (male)_

 _Warturtle/Shades (male)_

 _Kingler/Crush (male)_

 _Gyarados/Triton (male)_

 _Kingdra/Spirit (male)_

 _Tangrowth/Fern (female)_

 _Marowak/Rattle (male)_

 _Gengar/Sly (male)_

 _Golduck/Einstein (male)_

 _Muk/Grim (male)_

 _Magnemite/Sparks_

 _Rapidash/Dash (female)_

 _Tauros/Rodeo (male)_

 _Rhyhorn/Pazder (male)_

 _Dodrio/Trio (male)_

 _Venomoth/Rura (female)_

 _Dragonite/Marine (female)_

 _Raichu (Alolan)/Small One (female)_

 _Eevee (Shiny)/Ebon (male)_

 _Aerodactyl/Arrow (female)_

 _Kabutops/Shredder (male)_

 _Omastar/Nova (female)_

 _Pikachu (Male)_

 _Lapras/Aurora (Female)_

 _Snorelax/Tank (Male)_

 _Jigglypuff/Melody (Female)_

 _Dunsparce/Scruffy (Male)_

 _Totodile/Riptide (Male)_

 _Noctowl (Shiny)/Trickster (Male)_

 ** _Tomo's Lab Pokemon-_**

 _Tauros (Male)_

 _Pinsir (Male)_

 _Kabuto (Female)_

 _Omanyte(Male)_

 _Venusaur (Clone)_

Ash has gotten his hands on a new shiny, and finally Movie 3 is complete and Molly has joined the group! Now you're all wondering what Pokemon she will have? We have a few, but ask me what you wanna see her have?

Also I have posted on this day because today marks my 3 year anniversary that I have joined Fanfiction!

(Applause)

Thank you, and thank you all for helping me make it this far when it comes to making stories. I joined Fanfiction all the way back in 2015. I was a noob called Garyisstupid. I didn't know how to write good stories but, as time went by I soon found myself getting the hang of it all. Thanks to all my supporters and readers and don't worry, more is on the way so stay tuned! ;)

Review, Follow and Favorite. Starting Things Differently was written by Kyuubisama201 so please support the original release. And I will see you guys next time.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 27

 **The Psychic Sidekicks, A Goldenrod Opportunity and A Dairy Tale Ending**

* * *

It had been a few days since the battle with Entei and the Unknown since then Molly had become an official member of the group.

They promised to Spencer that Molly would call home at any chance she had and he wishes them good luck in their travels. They now venture in a dark little forest, Molly felt a little frightened about being in here, but Ash held her hand, telling it would be ok. She was relieved to have a bug brother like Ash.

While walking they spotted a sign. "Hey look Trainer's Tip.",Ash said.

"Trainer's Tip?",Molly asked. "What's that?"

"They're signs put all over regions to give travelling trainers advise or warnings. But this one here seems to be a warning.",Brock said as they look at it.

Misty read it. "Beware of the ghost Pokemon lurking in the forest. Be sure to have a psychic type in your disposal."

"G-Ghost Pokemon?" Molly tensed up.

"Don't worry Molly there's nothing to be scared of." Ash said when a flock of Fearow flew above them making them jump.

"But you know better safe than sorry am I right?" Brock asks.

They all nodded. Ash threw Rune out. "Kirlia!",he said and twirled.

"We're counting on you Rune to deal with any Ghost types." Ash said.

"Kirlia." Rune nods when they suddenly heard movement in the bushes nearby. They turned around and saw something popped up with a grin.

"AAAAH!" They all screamed.

"It's a ghost! Get it Rune!" Molly screamed. Rune's eyes glowed and started to use psychic on the "ghost", but as he lifts it up it reavled that the smile was a tail, the tail of a Girafarig!

"Hey put down my Girafarig!" Turing around they see a girl with long bblue hair running over.

"Oh this is yours? Sorry but it scared us.",Tomo said as Rune puts it down.

Ash takes out his Pokedex. **"Girafarig the long neck Pokemon, it has a second head on its tail and bites those who approach it carelessly."**

"But it's friendly too, it probably just wanted to say hello.",the girl said petting it. "I'm his trainer, Cherry."

"My name's Ash and this is my brother and sister Tomo and Molly." Ash said.

"I'm Misty."

"And I'm Brock."

"And this Rune.",Ash said holding him.

"Wow a Kirlia. Those are really rare to find." Cherry said.

"Yeah he's the best." Ash smiles.

"So Cherry why'd you pick Girafarig as your Pokemon?" Misty asks.

"It's tradition in my hometown to have a Psychic Pokemon." Cherry said.

"Where's that?",Tomo asked.

"Len Town.",she answers. Brock looks in the handbook for more detail. He reads that everyone in the town has a psychic Pokemon with them.

"We had ghost Pokemon living here for hundreds of years. So we raise our psychic types to keep them away.",Cherry said.

"Are there any cute Psychic types?",Molly asks interested.

"Many." Cherry said causing Molly to smile.

They decided to break for lunch. While they chat, Cherry said that she wanted to become a Pokemon Master and win the Johto League Championship.

"Well Ash looks like you might have some more competition." Tomo said.

"I plan to enter the Johto League myself and I plan to win." Ash said.

"What's the Johto League?",Molly asked him.

"It's a huge competion where trainers go to so that they can battle with their strongest Pokemon and if you manage to beat them all, you'll become the champion of the region.",Tomo explained.

"And you're in it?" Molly asks.

"Yep I already have two badges. I get 6 more and I'm in." Ash said showing Molly his badges.

Molly beamed. "They're pretty. Can I be in it, if I have a Pokemon?"

"Sorry Molly, you have to be at least ten to enter.",Misty tells her.

"Aw." Molly groaned.

"Welcome to my world I still have to wait two more years." Tomo sighed.

Ash and Rune chuckles and he ruffled their heads. "Hey that dosen't mean you two can't at least train a Pokemon."

"Wait I can have my very own Pokemon?" Molly asks surprised.

"Molly I guarantee it." Ash smiles.

She smiled widely and hugs her big brother tightly. Cherry looks at them and gets an idea. "Hey Ash how close would you and your Kirlia?" Cherry asks.

Ash turned to her. "Well, ever since he hatched, I never let him out my sight."

"You know Ash they say when a trainer and a Psychic Pokemon are really close they can communicate their thoughts and feelings psychicly." Cherry said.

"Really?",Ash said surprised, but he kinda knew that with Mewtwo.

"If Girafarig and I can do that I'd be a Psychic Pokemon Master." Cherry said.

"I've never heard of that before." Ash said.

"Ash can Girafarig and I battle you and Rune? If I'm gonna be a Psychic Pokemon Master I need practice." Cherry asks.

Ash and Rune looked at each other and soon they smiled. "Alright Cherry, you're on!"

They stood far away from the other, ready to battle. "We'll each use 1 Pokemon, that's alright with you?",Cherry asked.

Ash nods. "Fine with me."

Both psychic types glared at each other and the battle was on. "Rune, start off with Magical Leaf!",Ash said. Rune made colored leaves appear and they hit Girafarig, pushing him back.

"Girafarig Psybeam!" Girafarig fires a multi colored beam.

"Rune dodge and use Shock Wave!" Rune jumps out of the way and fires blasts of electricity which zap Girafarig.

"Future Sight!",Cherry said. Girafarig gets up and his eyes glows blue.

"What's Future Sight?" Molly asks.

"It's a move that hits us at a random time in the future it's a very dangerous move." Ash explains.

"Impressive Ash, you know about psychic moves just as you are with psychic Pokemon.",Cherry said. "Girafarig, use Stomp!", Girafarig raises his hooves above Rune.

"Teleport!",Ash said. Rune disappeared in the nick of time as Girafarig stomped the ground.

"Girafarig Double hit!" Jumping up in the air Girafarig kicks Rune in the gut as he reappears.

Rune skidded back onto the ground. Suddenly the wind blows the leaves from the trees and Cherry grins.

"It's time Girafarig!"

Everyone waited and suddenly Rune felt pain like it hit him in the face. "Perfect timing! Now Girafarig let's finish it! Psybeam!" Girafarig fires the multicolored beam.

"Rune Psychic!" Rune's eyes glow blue as he stops the Psybeam in midair.

"Now throw'im back!",Ash said. Rune sends Girafarig back into a nearby tree.

Girafarig falls to the ground and struggles to get up before falling down.

"Girafarig is unable to battle Rune wins!" Brock announces.

Cherry runs up to her Pokemon and held its head. "Girafarig, are you ok?",she asked. Girafarig looks at her and neighed, meaning he was alright

"That was incredible Ash, you and your Kirlia are on a whole different level compared to us." Cherry said.

"You're pretty good yourself Cherry, you just need a little more practice." Ash said.

She nodded. "I really want to find a way to communicate with Girafarig psychically."

"Don't worry you'll get it and soon you'll win lots of battles." Ash said.

"Hey, how would you guys like to come to my hometown and see all the Psychic Pokemon?" Cherry asks.

Molly gasps. "Can we Ash? Can we?"

Ash laughs abit. "Sure Molly, we'll all go."

* * *

They all walked to Len Town where they see psychic Pokemon everywhere.

"Wow look at all of them." Tomo said.

"Yep they're the reason Ghost Pokemon stay far away." Cherry said.

Suddenly an Abra appeared onto Ash. "W-what the?"

"Abra!",a large woman yelled out. "Stop it now! Young man, don't let that little devil get away!",she said coming over, but was too late as Abra already teleported away.

"Oh there it goes again." The woman groans.

"Hi Mrs. Bellows how are you?" Cherry asks.

"Hi Cherry." She smiles.

"Looks like your Abra is having fun teleporting again." Cherry smiles.

"Yep he's been like that since he found those two young ones." She said.

"Young ones?" Cherry asks.

"Abra ran into some wild young Psychic Pokemon who just seem to love playing around."

"Really? Well where are they?",Cherry asked. "I wanna see'im!"

"They're in the park over there playing with the other Pokemon." Mrs. Bellows points.

"Thank you." Cherry said as they followed her.

In the park two small Pokemon were playing with a Slowpoke, Abra and Exeggcute. One was a Ralts but it was darker and blue while the other resembled a Mr. Mime, but it was smaller.

"Oh my goodness they're so cute!",the girls squealed.

"A-Am I seeing a shiny Ralts right now?",Brock said not believing.

"I can't believe it either, but what's that other Pokemon?",Tomo asked. Ash takes his Pokedex out.

"Mime Jr., the Mime Pokémon. It can quickly imitate anyone it sees. It can sense people's emotions as well, and when it senses danger it will erect a barrier, so it can escape."

"Mime Jr. even it's name is adorable." Molly said.

Rune was looking at the shiny Ralts. As the shiny Ralts was playing a small blush appeared on Rune's face.

"Hey why don't you go meet ourselves to them?",Tomo suggests.

They made their way over to the happy Psychic types Rune walked over to Ralts who stopped dancing to look at him.

 ** _(Pokemon Translator Activate!)_**

"Uh..hello there.",he said.

"Hi there, haven't seen you here before." She said.

"Me and my trainer just arrived into town today." Rune said.

"Oh you have a trainer?",Ralts said and smiles sadly. "It must be nice to have one."

"Yeah my trainer is the best. I didn't think I'd meet another Ralts." Rune said.

"Well I hatched here in this town a while back, so did my friend over here.",she pointed to Mime Jr. "Hey Mimey! Come over here!"

"Hey Ralts, who's your friend?" Mime Jr. asks.

"He's what I turn into when I grow up, he came here with some trainers.",she said.

"Wow, I wish I could find a trainer so I can travel places." He said.

Rune looks at them both. "You guys don't have anyone to watch over you?"

"Nope just the two of us." Ralts said.

Mime Jr. sighs. "Would be nice if we actually had a trainer to take care of us." Rune looks at the two and feels their emotions.

"Maybe someday you two will find trainers, in the meantime how about we just enjoy ourselves?" Rune suggests. They smiled and agreed so.

 _ **(Pokemon Translator Deactivate)**_

As they all played with the little Psychic types a man came rushing into town with the look of horror on his face.

"This is not a drill people! Ghost Pokemon on their way!" He yells.

"Ghost Pokemon?!",Cherry gasped. "Girafarig, let's go!",she said. Girafarig neighed and they headed to the town.

"What's going on?" Misty asks.

"I guess we're about to see firsthand these Psychic Pokemon in action." Ash said as they ran to see a horde if Gastly, Haunter, and Misdrevous flying in towards the town with a Gengar leading the group.

"GENGAR!" It yelled giving an order.

Many ghost types split up by stealing food from markets, destroying property of buildings and even scaring younger children.

"No wonder this town is big on no Ghost Pokemon!" Tomo said in shock.

Then suddenly a Haunter and Misdreavus saw them and came down towards them. Misdrevous flew in with Shadow Ball, but when it hit Girafarig it felt no damage.

"Sorry, but Girafarig is part Normal Type so Ghost type attacks have no effect." Cherry smirks.

Haunter then flies in with a Shadow Claw at Rune. "Rune, Confusion!",Ash yells. Rune stops Haunter in midair. "Now use Shockwave!",He smirked and zapped Haunter and Misdrevous with huge heaps of electricity.

"Use Psybeam!",Cherry said. Girafarig blasted the multicolred move at them both. Both Pokemon flew away in pain.

"You guys try to help everyone who can't battle!" Ash said.

As Molly was about to run she saw Mime Jr. looking at the chaos and was frozen in fear.

"Mime Jr, you have to hide!",she said running to it. "All of these ghosts will try and hurt you!" She then heard something from above and sees a Ghastly glaring at it. It grins and fires Shadow Ball at Mime Jr.

Thinking quickly Molly scoops up Mime Jr. and runs for her life.

"Gas! Gas!" Gastly grins chasing after the little girl.

"Molly!" Tomo gasps reaching for a Pokeball. "Elekid Thunder Punch!" Appearing out his Pokeball the electric delivers a powerful punch to Gastly knocking it backwards.

Gastly groans and glares at Tomo and Elekid. "Pick on someone in your own life you stupid ghost!"

Ash looks to see Gengar giving orders to all the Ghost Pokemon.

"So he's the leader. Rune let's teach this Ghost a lesson." Ash glares.

"Kir.",Kirlia nods and yelled at the Gengar. Gengar turns and sees the little psychic ballerina along with Ash glaring at him, seeing this as a challenge he floats down.

"Gengar.",he smiles and then his eyes glowed as he did Hypnosis.

"Rune Teleport!" Rune teleports out of the way appearing in the air above Gengar. "Shock Wave!" Rune releases waves of eletricity towards Gengar who takes the attack before creating Shadow Ball and throwing it.

"Counter with yours!",Ash said. Rune created a shadow ball as well and they both hit onto each other and explode. When the smoke cleared, Gengar disappeared. They look around for it, but from behind him, Gengar appeared. Rune was too late to react as Gengar uses Shadow Punch on his back. Rune screams in pain as he crashes down to the ground from the super effective attack.

"Rune hang in there!",Ash yelled.

Rune struggles to get up but Gengar dive bombs and slams into Rune pinning him to the ground.

"Rune!",Ash yelled. Gengar raises his arm to use Shadow Claw to finish him off, but his arm froze for some reason. He turns around and sees the shiny Ralts using her psychic powers to stop him. Gengar is thrown backwards off of Rune giving him the chance to get up. When he looks over to see Ralts helping him a smile forms on his face.

Ralts smiles as well but was cut off short when Gengar grabs Ralts by its neck and started saying something in its language.

As Gengar throws Ralts across the street sending her crashing into a stand something in Rune snaps as he turns to Ash.

"Kir Kirlia!" He said gesturing for Ash's backpack.

"What Rune?",he said. Ash takes his bag out and looked through it. But then sees something he forgot he had: A Dawn Stone. He pulls it out. "Rune, you want to evolve?"

"Kirlia." Rune nods ready for this.

"Alright Rune let's do this!" Ash throws the stone and Rune catches it. The second it does Rune begins to glow.

Rune began to grow taller as he began to developed longer legs and arms. When the light exploded Rune had rounded hips with strong legs. It has a thin green torso with sharp, red horns sticking out of its chest and back. Its arms are shaped like tonfas with extendable blades in its elbows.

"Gallade!",it said.

"Whoa." Ash said in awe as he took out his Pokedex.

 **"Gallade, the Blade Pokemon and the evolved form of Kirlia. A master of courtesy and swordsmanship, it fights using extending swords on its elbows."**

Before Ash can compliment his new evolved Pokémon, they heard Ralts's cry for help. They saw Gengar got her in confusion as she struggled to be free.

Ash and Rune glared and looked at each other. They nodded.

Gallade glares as he charged forward his blade arms started to glow with Psychic energy. Swinging his arm Gallade strikes with Psycho Cut.

Gengar cried in pain and sees Rune now evolved and glared at him. Ralts fell down but felt arms around her as she looked up and sees Ash. "Are you ok Ralts?"

"R-Ralts?" She asks as he nods bringing her over to Ash.

"Let Rune take care of this, alright?",he asked. Ralts nodded soflty and turned to watch the battle.

Gengar flies in with Shadow Ball but Rune's blades glow green as he uses Leaf Blade to slice it in half before slashing Gengar with it.  
Gengar then releases his ttongue out to use Lick but Rune catches it and started swinging the ghost.

"Rune send him flying with Psycho Cut!" Rune pulls Gengar in and slams his blades into Gengar sending him flying into the air.

All of the ghost types saw that their leader was defeated.

"Anyone else want a piece?! I guarantee you'll meet the same fate!" Ash called out.

They looked at Ash and felt a huge wave of psychic energy from him and they all freaked out. They grabbed their leader and hightailed outta there as fast as they can fly.

That's what I thought." Ash smirks. Rune chuckles but then looked to the little Ralts. He asked if she was alright.

"Ralts." She smiles happy it was over. She looks up at Rune with a small blush on her face.

All of the citizens of Len town were relieved and happy that the ghost Pokemon were gone and probably won't be coming back soon.

"Thanks for helping you guys.",Cherry said to them.

"Glad we could, but Ash and Rune were the real heroes." Brock said.

"And look at you Rune. You look like a knight in shining armor.",Misty said in awe looking at him.

"Gallade." Rune smiles.

"You know Ralts that was pretty brave how you saved Rune like that I could use a brave Pokemon on my team if you'd like to come along." Ash offers.

Ralts gasped. She would actually have a trainer in the first time in her life. She nodded very happily.

"Alright then, but if you're gonna be with us, you'll need a name...",Ash thought. "How about..Grace?"

Ralts smiles loving her new name. But she then looked to her friend Mime Jr, who was sad and happy that his friend got a trainer.

Molly walks over and picks up Mime Jr. "Hey Ash you said you'd catch a Pokemon for me if I found one right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well I want to take Mime Jr. with me." Molly smiles surprising everyone.

"You really want him?",Tomo asked.

"I do and I think he wants to stay with Grace so if he comes with me they'll be together." Molly said causing Mime Jr. to smile.

"Mime Mime." He smiles.

"Well then Molly.",Ash hands an empty pokeball. "You know to do."

Molly takes it and she taps Mime Jr.'s head and was sucked in the ball. It started wiggling and finally clicked.

Molly smiled widely as she cheered. "My very first Pokemon! Thank you Ash thank you!" She said hugging her big brother.

Ash laughs and hugs his sister back. "No problem sis."

As the group left Len Town Cherry and Girafarig saw them off.

"We're going to be a great team just like Ash and his Pokemon someday." Cherry said and Girafarig nods in agreement.

* * *

Walking through the forest the group eventually sees Goldenrod City in the distance.

"There it is!" Ash smiles.

"Wow it's so big." Molly said in awe.

"And just think Molly soon you'll see Ash win a gym battle." Tomo said.

Once they entered the city they were all amazed by the it's how big it was compared to Saffron City. "You were right Molly, this place is humongous!",Ash said.

"I'll say look at all these amazing stores." Misty said.

"And all the girls." Brock said.

Molly looks to Ash curiously.

"It's probably best you don't ask about this Molly.",Ash said.

Tomo then smelled something in the air. He smiled widely. "Hey you guys smell that?" All of them sniffed and they all sighed.

Looking over they see delicious burgers grilling on the side of the street.

"Ok, we have to stay here awhile!",Tomo said wiping off the drool off his mouth. The others agrees agreed.

"Wish we could little bro, but we got a gym to head to.",Ash said.

They all smiled and got a delicious burger.

* * *

When they arrive at the gym all of them groaned to see the gates shut and the and a sign that read CLOSED on it.

"Closed?",Ash said confused, he reads it. "Sorry for trainers who came to challenge this gym, but we are closed at the moment. Come tomorrow."

"Closed?! Seriously?!" They turn around to see Vincent from New Bark Town standing behind them.

"Vincent? It's been a while.",Ash said surprised to see him.

"Huh? Oh hey Ash long time no see." Vincent said.

"You're here to challenge the gym too?",Tomo asked.

"Yeah or at least I planned to until I saw the sign." Vincent said.

"Well since we've came all this way, why don't we just spend the day touring the city?",Brock suggested.

"Well since we have time we should check out the Goldenrod Galleria." Vincent said.

They all headed to the building together..but the problem was that it was really far away. Plus they kept taking paths that lead to dead ends.

"This place is a jungle how does anyone find their way around?" Tomo asks.

"I take it back smaller is better." Molly said.

"Vincent I thought you knew where to go?",Misty said.

Vincent rubbed his neck and chuckled nervously. "Yeah..it's kinda my first time here."

"You know you could've said that maybe an hour and a half ago when we first got lost.",Ash said glaring at him. Vincent jumps abit by that glare. Clearly that that scared face made him nervous and regret his descision.

Mime Jr, who was in Molly's arms suddenly felt something and jumps out her arms started running. "Mime Jr wait up!" Molly said running after him.

"Molly wait!" Ash said as they followed her.

As Mime Jr. turned a corner he bumped into a Clefairy and falls backwards.

"A Clefairy!",Misty gasped. Clefairy then started ranting to Mime Jr.

"Sorry about that.",Molly held it. "Mime Jr. didn't meant it.",she rubs its head making it smile abit.

"Oh no! Did my my Clefairy hurt your little Pokemon?" They look to see a girl with pink hair dressed in white run over.

"Mim Jr's alright he just fell down." Molly said.

"Mime Mime Mime." He said.

"Aren't you the cuttest thing.",the girl held him up. "I know how to make the owie go away.",she then kissed his forehead. "Mime mime!",Mime Jr. smiles. They heard a loud thud and turned to see Brock smashed his head against a wall.

"I bet one of those treatments would work perfect for me.",he said pointing to a bump on his head.

Misty grabs his ear and pulls. "Open your eyes Brock she kisses boo boos not bozos." Misty said.

"Uh? What just happened?",Vincent asked.

"Don't ask, this happens all the time.",Ash pinches the bridge of his nose.

"So what were you all doing over here anyway?" She asks.

"We were looking for the Goldenrod Galleria and got lost." Tomo said.

"I can take you there, I know this town like I know my own name."

"And what might that name be?",Brock asked.

"My names Whitney.",she introduced herself. As everyone introduces themselves Brock slides in front.

"Permit me to introduce myself my name's Brock and I have an idea that I think will interest you Whitney. How about we leave my young associates to their business and go to a relaxing cafe together so we can-"

But before Brock could finish Whitney was already leading them away. She leads them down to looked like an underground subway trail.

"Why are you leading us down here?",Molly asks.

"Cause it's the quickest way to get there if you ask me, there's a shopping arcade that'll take you to my Galleria.",Whitney said and down they went.

"Wow this is pretty neat." Ash said looking around.

"Nobody knows this route, there's no traffic and it's kinda secret." Whitney said.

"Wow good thing we ran into you." Misty said.

But when they left the shopping arcade they saw they were even farther away.

"No wonder its a secret.",Ash sweatdropped.

Whitney laughed nervously. "Sorry, I guess we took the wrong way."

Whitney led them back down only to find themselves at a hair salon. When they lift Whitney tried leading them to a place to eat, but ended up at the Goldenrod Galleria.

"Maybe I only know where I'm going when I don't know where I'm going." Whitney sweatdrops.

"Maybe but hey, you got us to where we wanted to go since the beginning.",Vincent said.

"That's true and now that we're here I'll give you a grand tour!" Whitney runs forward and crashes into the door. "Guess they're not automatic." She groans.

"I get the feeling she didn't knew shere she was going..",Ash sweatdropped.

"Only place she's going is the hospital.",Misty sweartropped.

"Does this stuff normally happen to people on jouneys?" Molly sweatdropped.

"No, it's only us sadly." Tomo sweatdropped.

After Whitney recovered, they all decided to do some shopping of their own in the galleria. As Whitney, Misty did shopping the boys ended up having to carry everything they bought. It was Princess Day all over again! But Ash decided to shop for Molly by getting her Pokemon toys and other cute things.

"How did I get dragged into this?" Vincent groaned.

"Hey when you're with us, this is basically a daily process.",Ash mutters.

"So Whitney where exactly are we taking all this stuff to?" Brock asks.

"The Goldenrod City gym." Whitney said surprising them.

"Really? You work with the Gym Leader or something?" Molly asks.

"Oh right, I guess I never mentioned it. The Gym Leader is me!" Whitney said shocking them.

"Y-You're the gym leader?",Vincent gasped.

"That's what I said.",she nodded.

"Well if what you said is true, me and Vincent were going to battle the gym today, but it's closed.",Ash tells her.

"Yeah it was my day off, but after hanging out with you guys all day I can make an exception. I just need to know who I'm battling first." Whitney said.

The boys turned to each other. "You know what Vincent, you can first.",Ash offered.

"Really thanks Ash." Vincent said smiling.

* * *

At the Goldenrod Gym all of them were sitting on the sidelines as VIncent stepped forward.

"This will be a 3 on 3 Pokemon battle between the challenger Vincent from New Bark Town and Whitney the Gym leader. Only the challenger can substitute Pokemon." The ref said.

"I wonder what Pokemon Vincent has.",Misty asked.

"Well we're about to find out.",Brock said.

"Ready to watch your first gym battle Molly?",Tomo asks. Molly nods excited.

"Nidorina go!" Whitney said calling out the Poison Pokemon.

"Alright Azumarill go!" Vincent said.

Azumarill was a large blue rabbit looking Pokemon with white spots and a ball for a tail. "Azu!"

"Wow it's beautiful!",Misty had stars in her eyes.

"That's gotta be what Marill evolves into.", Ash said taking out his Pokedex. **"Azumarill, the Aqua Rabbit Pokémon. The evolved form of Marill. This Pokémon uses its large, highly developed ears to hear great distances, even underwater."**

"Battle Begin!" The ref said.

"Nidorina Poison Sting!" Nidorina fires a barrage of poison needles.

"Azumarill Water Gun!" Azumarill creates as stream of water knocking the needles away. "Use Tackle attack!",Whitney ordered. Nidorina charges at Azumarill.

"Use your Double Edge!",Azumarill glowed and tackles Nidorina very harshly.

Nidorina falls backwards in pain.

"Now use Aqua Tail! Spinning her ball like tail Azumarill slams it into Nidorina. Nidorina landed on the ground and tries to get back up, but fainted.

"Nidorina is unable to battle, Azumarill is the winner!",The ref said.

"Wow that was quick.",Ash said. "I thought Nidorina would put up more of a challenge."

"Thanks Nidorina, now it's your turn Clefairy. You know what to do." Whitney said as Clefairy hops onto the arena and moves her fingers back in forth.

"That's Metronome!",Brock recognized the move.

"That means Clefairy can use any move out of random.",Misty said to Molly. "You don't know what will happen."

"Be ready for anything Azumarill." Vincent said as Azumarill braced herself.

When Metronome finished Clefairy was bouncing up and down in the air.

"Huh?",everyone said confused on what's going on.

Whitney facepalmed. "Oh not Splash again!"

"Wow I got a lucky break. Azumarill Water Gun!" Azumarill blasts Celfairy knocking it backwards.

"Clefairy!",Whitney catches it and she sees the swirls in his eyes. "Are you ok?"

"Fairy..",It said in a weak voice.

"Clefairy is unable to battle, Azumarill wins!",The ref said.

"Way to Azumarill only one more!" Vincent said.

"I choose you!"From the ball a pink cow Pokemon appeared.

"A Miltank!",Vincent gasped and takes his Pokedex out.

 **"Miltank, the Milk Cow Pokémon. Miltank produces very nutritious milk, a perfect drink for reviving sick Pokémon. Miltank are very even tempered and prefer not to battle."**

"Doesn't sound so bad to me.",Molly said.

"Miltank use Rollout!" Miltank curls up into a ball and charges towards Azumarill.

"Azumarill, use your Rollout too!",Vincent said. Azumarill also curls into a ball and charged at Miltank.

The two of them clashed, but Miltank was stronger and sends Azumarill flying backwards.

"Azumarill get back up!",Vincent said. Azumarill grunted for a minute and got up. "Now let's try Hydro Pump!"

Azumarill fires a giant blast of water towards Miltank. But Miltank rolled through the, surprising everyone. "Not even Hydro Pump could slow it down?!"

Milktank smashes into Azumarill, Azumarill skidded back into the ground.

"Hang in there Azumarill, try an Iron Tail!",Vincent said. Azumarill's tail glowed and jumped and hits the spinning cow. Miltank skids backwards before charging in smashing into Azumarill.

"Azu!",Azumarill hits the ground, and grunted. "Azumarill.." Azumarill falls down with swirly eye.

"Azumarill is unable to battle Miltank wins!" The ref said.

"Azumarill return!",Vincent returned it. "Get a good rest buddy.",he said to it.

"That's one strong Miltank.",Brock said.

"Alright let's see if Rollout can stand up to you. Go Magnemite!" In the air a shiny Mangemite floated above them.

"Magnemite." It said.

"Wow he has a shiny!",Tomo said shocked.

"Vincent is playing smart Rollout doesn't do much damage against a steel type like Magnemite.",Brock said.

"Magnite, use Thunder Wave!",Magnemite releases blue bolts of electricity as it surrounds Miltank. Its Rollout stopped and Miltank froze.

"Oh no, Miltank's paralyzed!",Whitney gasped.

"Now use Spark!" Magnemite surrounds himself with electricity and rams into Miltank.

Miltank skids back. "Hang in there Miltank, use Milk Drink!",Whitney told it.

"Milk Drink?",Molly asked. Her questioned was answered when Miltank started drinking its own milk. After a refreshing drink Miltank stood up healed and ready for more.

"What the heck? It just healed itself?" Vincent said surprised.

"That's Milk Drink for you. Miltank can heal himself anytime he wants.",Whitney smirked.

"Between Rollout and Milk Drink that Miltank seems like a real annoying opponent.",Ash said.

"Now Miltank, Rollout!",Whitney said. Miltank started rolling again and hits Magnemite.

"Mangemite!" Magnemite screams falling to the ground. "Magnemite! Get up!",Vincent called. Magnemite groans as he floats up.

"Use Magnet Bomb!" Firing a barrage of magnets they explode on Miltank making it groan in pain.

"Like everyone says, Shiny Pokémon tend to be stronger than the original, but can it be enough to best Miltank?",Ash wonders.

"Miltank Rollout!" Miltank rolls into a ball and charges.

"Use Supersonic!" Magnemite releases sound waves confusing Miltank.

"Now Thunderbolt!",Magnemite sparked up and zaps Miktank with heaps of electricity. Miltank struggles to get up.

"Miltank use Milk Drink!"

"Quick stop it with Spark!" Magnemite charges in as fast as it could ready to ram into Miltank. Miltank lands onto the ground. He struggled to get back up, but fainted on the spot.

"Miltank is unable to battle, Magnemite wins! The victory goes to Vincent of New bark town!",the ref called out.

"Yeah we did it Magnemite!" Vincent cheers as Magnemite smiles.

"Wow that was impressive back there.",Misty said.

"Vincent sure knew what he was doing.",Ash complimented him.

Molly and Mime. Jr sighed. "That was crazy. My heart's still beating fast."

"Mime mime.",Mime Jr agrees with her. Whitney returns Miltank and walks over to Vincent.

"Very impressive Vincent you really surprised me back there.",Whitney said.

"Thank you Whitney. Couldn't have done it without this little guy and Azumarill.",Vincent said tapping Magnemite, who eyed smile.

"Well you guys definitely deserve this Plain Badge.",she said handing him a badge that was silver and gelloww, shapped like a diamond.

"Thank you Whitney." Vincent smiles taking his new gym badge. Walking over to the group Vincent shows it to them. "Pretty cool huh?"

"I'll say, you were great.",Brock smiles.

"Didn't expect you to pull out a shiny. Where'd you get it?",Ash asked.

"I found that little guy at an abandoned Power Plant once I saw him battle I just knew I had to have him." Vincent said.

"Nice.",Ash smiles. "Though now it's my turn."

After Whitney healed her Pokemon she and Ash faced off.

"Go get her Ash!" Molly cheered.

"You got this!" Tomo cheered.

"Same rules as usual. Three Pokémon and the challenger may switch Pokémon if needed! Battle begin!",the ref announced.

"Nidorina, go!",Whitney called the poison type out.

"Inferno I choose you!",Ash said calling out his fire type.

"Battle Begin!" The ref said.

"Inferno, start with swift!",Ash yells. Inferno started shooting stars at Nidorina.

"Counter with Poison Sting!",Nidorina fired stingers at the stars, canceling each other out.

"Now use Flamethrower!",Inferno fires a stream of fire.

"Nidorina dodge and use Double Kick!" Nidorina jumps over the flames and kicks Inferno twice.

"Inferno, use Smokescreen!",Ash yells. Inferno opens his mouth and a black smile covers the field. Nidorina tried to look around for the Cyndaquil.

"Now Flamethrower!" From the smoke Inferno blasts Nidorina with Flamethrower sending her tumbling backwards.

"Don't give in Nidorina, Fury Swipes!",Whitney said. Nidorina charges with glowing claws.

"Inferno use Swift!" Firing the stars knocking Nidorina backwards.

"Now Tackle!",He tackles the poison type, making her fall to the ground.

Nidorina tries to get up but falls down with swirly eyes.

"Nidorina is unable to battle Cyndaquil is the winner!" The ref said.

"Nidorina return!",Whitney returns it. "Good try.",she said to it and pulls another one out. "Go Furret!"

Out came a long brown Pokémon with whiskers and a slim tail. "Furret!"

"What's that?" Ash takes out his Pokedex. **"Furret, the Long Body Pokemon. The mother puts its offspring to sleep by curling up around them. It corners foes with speed."**

"Use Quick Attack!",Whitney said. Furret started moving swiftly and slams into Inferno, pushing him back.

"Whoa talk about fast." Ash said impressed. "Inferno Flamethrower!" He gets back up and shoots flames out.

"Agility to dodge!",Furret started dodging the flames one by one while it's speed increases. "Now Iron Tail!" Furret appears above Inferno and his tail glowed.

"Dodge and use Swift!" Inferno jumps out of the way and fires a barrage of stars knocking Furret back.

"Now use Quick Attack!",Ash yells and Inferno begins running towards Furret very quickly.

"We'll use the same move!",Furret charges with Quick two Pokemon clashed back and forth with high speed attacks.

"You think his Cyndaquil can beat a speedy Pokémon?",Vincent asks.

"Cyndaquil is really strong when it comes to Speed and defense." Brock said.

"But so is Furret." Misty said.

"Inferno, let's try that new move of yours! Flame Wheel!",Ash yells. Inferno started rolling into a ball of flames and hits Furret.

"Furret use Iron Tail!" Furret's tail turns to metal as it slams it down on Inferno.

"Quil!",Inferno cries and hits the ground.

"Inferno, can you get up?",Ash calls.

"Quil." Inferno struggles to stand back up.

"Looks like it's over, Furret! Finish it off with another Iron Tail!",Whitney said.

"Inferno don't hold back give it everything you got! Flame Wheel!"

"CYNDAQUIL!" Inferno's flames shot out of his back as he charged forward at full speed.

As the tail hits him, Furret was pushed back at and was hit by the flamming wheel with great force. It landed near Whitney and fainted.

"Furret!",Whitney held him.

"Furret is unable to battle, Cyndaquil wins!",The ref said.

"Yeah Inferno that was amazing!",Ash said when Inferno falls to the ground exhausted.

"Cyndaquil is unable to battle!",The ref said.

"I guess Inferno used up all its energy on that last attack.",Molly said.

Ash returns him. "You were great Inferno, get a good rest."

"Alright Miltank I choose you!" Whitney said calling out her best Pokemon.

"Alright time to bring out big guns. Pistol I choose you!"

"Monlee!" Pistol said landing in front of Miltank and getting into a fighting stance.

"Now this is smart for Ash.",Tomo smiles. "Normal Types are weak against fighting types."

"True, but remember how Miltank is?",Vincent reminded him.

"The way Ash battles sure is different from Vincent, I like how Ash battles better." Molly smiles.

"Hey.",Vincet turned to her.

"Miltank Rollout!" Miltank rolls into a ball and charges.

"Pistol dodge it!" Pistol jumps out of the way, but Miltank chases after him. Pistol dodges again and again until his back is to the wall.

"No where to run this time Ash!" Whitney said as Miltank charges.

"Now Pistol!" Pistol runs up the wall and jumps over Miltank making it crash into the walls.

"What the?!",Whitney gasped. "Miltank! Over there!"

"Pistol Mega Kick!" Miltank turns around to see Pistol charge in and deliver a powerful kick to the gut.

"Mil!",Miltank rolled onto the ground, but not out yet. "Miltank Rollout!" Miltank spins and smashes into Pistol knocking him backwards.

"Flip and get ontop of it!",Ash yelled. Before he hits the ground, Pistol flipped onto the wall and started running on the spinning Miltank.

"What the?" Whitney said in shock.

"What's Ash thinking?",Misty asked.

"I don't know, but it better be good.",Brock said.

"Pistol High Jump Kick!",Jumping up into the air Pistol kicks Miltank like a soccer ball sending it flying into the wall making a huge dent.

"Miltank!",Whitney gasped.

"Woah what was that?!",Vincent exclaims.

"That Vincent was Kickball." Ash chuckles as Miltank fell to the ground with swirly eyes.

"Miltank is unable to battle Hitmonlee wins! The winner of the match goes to Ash of Pallet Town!" The ref said.

"He did it! He won!",Molly cheered.

"That was great Ash!",Tomo cheers as well. Ash and Pistol high five for their victory as Whitney walks over.

"Ash that was an amazing battle. I am proud to present you with the Plain Badge as proof of your victory." Whitney said holding one out for him to take.

Ash takes his 3rd earned badge. "Thanks Whitney, and uh sorry for wreaking parts of the gym.",he chuckles nervously.

"It's alright these things happen from time to time." Whitney shrugs.

The watching party came to them. "Way to go Ash, that was some pretty quick thinking. ",Brock said.

"Ash you were amazing. Do you do that all the time?" Molly asks excited.

Ash nods. "You bet, more when that came from. And more exciting gym battles for you to watch.",he said. Molly smiles liking the sound of that.

As they left the gym they said goodbye to Vincent who was going to Azelia Town for his next badge.

Heading to the Pokemon Center they all decide to rest before leaving for the next town and Ash's next gym battle.

* * *

After a tough battle with Whitney and Ash obtaining his 3rd badgw, the crew were at the Pokémon Center, giving Inferno and Pistol a good rest.

"Man I can't believe we managed to win that Plain Badge that Miltank was tough." Ash sighed sitting down.

"I know, it was ruthless. It kept rolling and rolling nonstop.",Misty said.

"Togetoge.",Togepi chirped.

"You and Vincent really needed to think on your feet to beat that thing." Brock said.

"I thought you were amazing Ash." Molly smiles.

"Of course he's amazing, big bro's one of the strongest people I know.",Tomo smiles.

Ash smiles and lets out a chuckle. "Thanks guys.

"Hey Ash I've been wanting to ask you something for awhile now." Molly asks.

"Sure what's up?",he asked.

"What exactly happened to your face? Did something hurt you?" Molly asks.

Ash looks down and sighs. "You could say that Molly, it was one of the worst days of my life."

"What? What happened?",she said curious. Brock held her shoulder. They all knew the story except for Molly.

"Molly, you might wanna sit down for this.",he said. Molly was confused but went along with it. They all sat down and Ash took a deep breath and explained.

"It happened about a year ago, when I was about to start my Pokémon, but since I was so full of excitement and stayed up alI night watching tv, I overslept and missed out on getting a starter Pokémon...except for 1."

"What Pokemon was it?" Molly asks.

"A Pikachu, at first I was so excited to have my very own Pokemon, but he wouldn't listen to me at all so I tried to catch a Pokemon by myself and ended up throwing a rock at a Spearow."

Molly gasped. She remembered seeing a Spearow in one of her books her father read to her. They seemed to be scary Pokémon to her.

Ash continued. "Spearow attacked us both and when Pikachu used Thundershock on it, it made my first day even worse as it called for a whole flock of them anf they chased after us."

"As night came a lighting storm started up and I tripped and fell dropping Pikachu. When I stood up they all were looking down at me ready to rip me apart. I looked to Pikachu hoping he would be by my side, but instead...he abandoned me and left me to die."

He saw the look of horror onto Molly's face as she looked like she was about to cry. Ash hugged her deeply.

"There there don't cry Molly." Ash said patting her reassuringly.

Molly was crying in chest as she struggled to say something. "I..I-I can't believe that a cute little Pokémon would do such a horrible thing to you."

"I know..I know.",Ash sighed hugging her. "But you wanna know something?"

Molly looks at Ash curious.

"That Pikachu came back to me and now he's back at Prof. Oak's training for when I put him back on my team." Ash said.

Molly gasped and jumps. "W-w-what?! Why would you let that thing back when it hurt you?!"

"Well partly for payback." Ash smirks. They then began telling Molly of their time in the Orange islands and how Pikachu was put in training mode and partnered up with Mewtwo.

"You put Pikachu through all that?" Brock asks surprised.

"He said he wanted to redeem himself, so I gave him a chance.",Ash said still smirking, but was abit creepy with that eye of his

"Uh Ash you're kinda creeping me out." Molly said stepping backwards.

"Hehe, sorry.",Ash rubs his neck. "But for real, once Pikachu was doing time training, he actually managed to pull through of it all.""Wow." Molly said when Whitney walked in the door.

"Good morning. Hi." She waved walking over.

"Hi Whitney!",Brock blushes getting up.

"I came to see how the Pokémon were doing after yesterday's big battle.",she said.

"Mime, Mime Mime." Molly's Mime Jr. said.

"Mime. Jr I have a special place to show you." Whitney picks him up. "Follow me."

* * *

They followed her wondering where she was taking them until she was explaining what it was. "A Dairy?",Ash said.

"Yep, it belongs to my Uncle Milton it's a Miltank Dairy." Whitney said.

She explained that there were Miltank dairies around the hills of Goldenrod City and her uncle was the best, she then said that the Miltank cream was so delicious that it can make Pokémon feel abit stronger.

They then see a farm with Miltank around every corner. "Whoa there must be a million Miltank." Brock said.

"I bet this is where she got hers." Ash said.

"Oh there he is, hi Uncle Milton I brought some friends." Whitney calls out.

An old man wearing a cow-polk get up waved at her. "Morning Whitney!"

After they greeted him, Milton offered them some milk, straight from a Miltank. "So any of yall want a taste?"

All of them reach forward and grab a glass and when they did big smiles appear on their faces.

"This is so great!"

"I gotta have more of this!"

"More please!"

Whitney and her Uncle smile seeing that the milk is a success.

Sitting down Molly was finishing her second glass while Tomo was on his third.' "You guys had enough?",Ash asked jokingly.

"Are you kidding?",the two little kids said.

"I've had my share of Pokemon food but this stuff is a whole different category." Brock said.

"Trainers come from all over to get a taste of Miltank Milk." Whitney said.

"So Miltank aren't also knowing for being this strong, but they also make something so delicious.",Misty said as Togepi was still drinking the milk.

"Got to say I wouldn't mind having one of my own." Brock said.

"Whitney I gotta ask, how'd you get your Miltank this powerful?",Tomo asked. "How it always manage to plow through challenges with a breeze?"

"Here I'll show you." Whitney said leading them towards a large hill. "Want a demonstration?" Whitney asks. They agreed to watch.

Whitney called Miltank on the top of the hill. "Alright Miltank, Rollout!",She cried. Miltank mooed and started rolling down the hill

"By moving down the hill Rollout becomes even stronger." Brock said.

"Incredible." Molly said.

"Now Miltank roll back up the hill!" Whitney said as Miltanks rolled up the steep hill.

"No wonder it wins its matches. You had to have some kind plan to bring that thing to a stop.",Ash said.

"Luckily you did." Tomo said. Miltank then started going around the hill in circles and circles. This went on for about 10 minutes before Whitney told him to stop.

"Wow Whitney you and Miltank are amazing." Molly said.

"Thank you Molly, ever since I got Miltank, we've been together nonstop.",she said petting the cow's head. Brock looks around the field and while all the Miltank were grazing one was far away from the others.

"Hey Whitney, what's up with that Miltank over there?",he pointed out. Whiteny walks over and sighs. "That Miltank is a different from the others it hates giving milk and prefers to be alone, no matter what Uncle Milton and I do nothing seems to change its mood."

"Hey, why not let Brock see what's wrong with it?",Misty suggested.

"Are you sure you can Brock?" Whitney asks.

"I can give it a try." Brock said walking over.

Brock made it to the bovine Pokémon and he sees it slumping, with a bored expression. "Hey little guy, you alright?",he said.

"Mil." It said barely acknowledging him.

Brock got next to it, to its level. "So I heard from your owners that you don't like giving milk, wanna tell me why?"

"Miltank." She said turning away.

'Not the talkative type.',Brock thought. The others were watching him from afar.

Whitney sighs. "I kinda had a feeling it wouldn't work."

Ash pats her back. "Hey Brock isn't the one to give up, you'll see."

Taking out a Pokeball Brock calls out Chansey.

"Chansey." She said.

"Chansey why don't you try a little thearpy to calm her down." Brock suggests.

Chansey nods and then puts her hands on Miltank's back. Miltank felt this and was about to attack her. Reacting quickly Chansey used Protect blocking it and sending Miltank skidding back.

Brock looks at Miltank and sees a smile on her face. "So that's the reason. You're a fighter." Brock grins.

"MilMil!",Miltank nodded and gets ready to fight.

"Chansey you up for this?" Brock asks.

"Chansey." Chansey nods.

"I told ya he can figure it oit Whitney.",Ash said with a smile.

"Is it alright for him to battle it?",Molly asked.

"Trust us Molly Brock knows what he's doing.",Tomo said.

"Chansey Egg Bomb!" Chansey reaches into her pouch and throws the egg at Miltank. Miltank uses Rollout and it exploded on her, but made her way towards Chamsey

"Chansey use Protect!" Chansey creates a barrier blocking the attack. "Now use Take Down!"

Chansey lunged herself at Miltank and smashes into her. Miltank fell back but got back up. Chansey winces at the damage she received.

"Chansey use Hidden Power!" Chansey fired mutliple balls of light, but Miltank dodges and uses Stomp. Chansey was stomped from the back, making her cry.

"Chansey use Sing!" Chansey starts singing and musical notes fly towards Miltank. Miltank felt the notes go around her and then her eyes started to droop and yawned. She then falls asleep.

"Perfect now Egg Bomb!" Chansey flings an egg which explodes in Miltank's face knocking her to the ground. When the smoke cleared up, Miltank fell with swirls in her eyes.

"Way to go Brock!",Tomo cheered.

"That was impressive." Whitney said as Brock walked over to Miltank with a Potion.

"Here, this will stink for a second, but you'll feel a lot better." Brock said. "Mil!",Miltank shrieks but then feels relief a second later.

"You're a pretty good fighter Miltank, if you trained abit harder, you could be more of a challenge.",Brock said.

"Miltank." Miltank smiles.

Milton walks over in shock. "Well I'll be that's the first time that Miltank has smiled in a long time. What did you do?"

"All I did was battle her, turns out the reason she didn't wanna milk for you guys was because she's more a fighter.",Brock explains.

"Mil.",Miltank nods.

"Just like your Miltank Whitney." He chuckles. "If it's a battler I've got no use for her on the farm...Brock would you be interested in Miltank?" Milton asks surprising him.

"Really? Me?",he asked.

"You knew exactly what Miltank needed and I didn't and it's obvious that she's taken a liking to you.",Milton said.

Brock looks down to Miltank. She was hugging his leg while she smiled.

"With a face like that how can I say no." Brock smiles. Miltank cheered and tackled Brock to the ground.

Brock laughs as Miltank hugs him happily followed by everyone else laughing. Brock brung his Heavy Ball out and caught Miltank in it. The ball wiggles three times and then clicks.

"Nice catch Brock. I know you'll do a great job raising Miltank.",Whitney said.

"Course he will, he is gonna be a great breeder after all.",Ash said.

As the sun was setting all of them were outside the Miltank farm.

"Thanks for having us over Whitney." Misty said.

"And thanks again for the jug of Miltank Milk.",Tomo said.

"Anytime, you kids are always welcome here if you ever need a craving for more.",Milton smiles.

"So Ash now that you got your 3rd badge, got a plan where you're heading to?",Whitney asks.

Ash shook his head. "No, not yet."

She smiles. "Well now you do. The gym you should head to next is in Ecruteak City."

"Ecruteak City? Brock can find us the path to get there?" Ash asks.

"Consider it done." Brock smiles taking out his guidebook.

"Well then we gotta move.",Misty said. They began walking off the farm waving goodbye to Whitney and her uncle.

"Y'all take care now!",Milton called out.

"Good luck at league Ash! We'll be rooting for ya!",Whitney said.

They all waved saying goodbye to Whitney and heading on the road to Ash's next gym badge.

* * *

 _ **Team Data:**_

 **Ash:**

Mewtwo (Male)

Lugia/Maelstorm (Male)

Hitmonlee/Pistol (Male)

Chikorita/Sakura (Female)

Magmortar/Vulcan(male)

Ivysaur/Alpha(Male)

Gallade/Rune (Male)

Cyndaquil/Inferno(Male)

Slowking/Oni(Male)

Houndour/Demon (Male)

 **Tomo:**

Nidorino (Male)

Venonat (Male)

Poliwhirl (Male)

Elekid (Male)

Donphan (Male)

Scizor (Male)

 **Misty:**

Staryu

Starmie

Goldeen (Female)

Gloom (Female)

Wartortle (Male)

Tentacool (Male)

Krabby (Female)

Slowpoke (Male)

Psyduck (Male)

Gyarados (Male)

Togepi (Male)

Blastoise (Clone)

Poliwhirl (Male)

Quagsire (Male)

Tototdile (Female)

 **Brock:**

Golem (Male)

Steelix (Male)

Zubat (Male)

Parasect (Male)

Wartortle (Male)

Primeape (Male)

Vulpix (Female)

Digtrio (Male)

Tauros (Male)

Chansey (Female)

Rhydon (Female)

Pinsir (Male)

Charizard (Clone)

Donphan (Male)

Pineco (Male)

Miltank (Female)

 **Molly:**

Mime Jr. (Male)

 **Ash's Lab Pokemon-**

Fearow/Talon (male)

Gyarados/Mystic (female)

Cloyster/Gem (female)

Arbok/Naga (female)

Primeape/Champ (male)

Pinsir/Spike (male)

Sandslash/Quake (male)

Clefable/Tinker (female)

Persian/Bastet (female)

Espeon/Evlon (female)

Steelix/Diamond (female)

Poliwrath/Wav (male)

Charizard/Torch (male)

Warturtle/Shades (male)

Kingler/Crush (male)

Gyarados/Triton (male)

Kingdra/Spirit (male)

Tangrowth/Fern (female)

Marowak/Rattle (male)

Gengar/Sly (male)

Golduck/Einstein (male)

Muk/Grim (male)

Magnemite/Sparks

Rapidash/Dash (female)

Tauros/Rodeo (male)

Rhyhorn/Pazder (male)

Dodrio/Trio (male)

Venomoth/Rura (female)

Dragonite/Marine (female)

Raichu (Alolan)/Small One (female)

Eevee (Shiny)/Ebon (male)

Aerodactyl/Arrow (female)

Kabutops/Shredder (male)

Omastar/Nova (female)

Pikachu (Male)

Lapras/Aurora (Female)

Snorelax/Tank (Male)

Jigglypuff/Melody (Female)

Dunsparce/Scruffy (Male)

Totodile/Riptide (Male)

Noctowl (Shiny)/Trickster (Male)

Ralts (Shiny)/Grace (Female)

 **Tomo's Lab Pokemon-**

Tauros (Male)

Pinsir (Male)

Kabuto (Female)

Omanyte(Male)

Venusaur(Clone)

* * *

For the one kept saying how we always forget about Ash's scars, there. We put it in here. It's been kind of bugging me you keep reminding me.


	27. Chapter 27

**Air Time, The Bug Stops Here & Two Hits and a Miss**

At the Pokemon Center, It was morning and Ash and his friends were having a peaceful breakfast, until someone came over to their table. It was a man wearing a red jacket wearing sunglasses. He sees Ash and gasped. "Oh my goodness is it you?!",he said getting their attention. "Are you Ash Ketchum?",he asked him.

"Uh..yeah?",Ash said confused.

"Perfect!",he held Ash's hands. "You have to come on our show! Every trainer who has earned a Plain Badge from Whitney comes on our show for an interview!"

"Who are you, the host?" Misty asks.

"Me? No I'm much too shy, but thank you." He said.

"Then who are you?" Tomo asks.

"Excellent question, I am the producer of PokeTalk radio." He said.

Brock's eyebrows widened. "I know that show! That's one where the girl interviews Pokemon Trainers."

"Yes, that's the one! And a little bird named Nurse Joy just told me your friend won a Plain Badge, so what do you say? Be on our show?",the producer asked Ash.

"Uh sure I guess." Ash nods.

"Perfect! I'll see you at the station. Here's my card show this to the security guard and he'll let you in." He said handing Ash a card.

"Uh thank you.",Ash said taking it.

After the Producer left Ash decided to give Prof. Oak a call.

"Ash all of us here in Pallet Town are so happy for you for winning the Plain Badge." Prof. Oak said.

"Thank, but how'd you all knew so soon?",Ash asked.

"Word spreaded pretty quickly once the radio station in Goldenrod City talked to your mother.",He said making the Ketchum kids eyes widened. "A producer called and asked if I knew you so I phoned your mother and she told the whole town."

"Wait what exactly did she say?" Ash asks nervously.

"Just what station you'll be on and what time. All of Pallet Town will be listening to you so don't be nervous." Prof. Oak smiles.

"W-who me? N-nervous? No, not me.",Ash laughs nervsouly.

"Well I should tell that Gary also won a Plain Badge and is having his interview today as well." Prof. Oak said surprising Ash.

"Wait Gary's here?" Ash asks.

He nodded. "Indeed, he arrived in Goldenrod a few days before you did, and challenged the gym. He told me that he was staying in the city until his interview was done before he gets back on the road."

"Wow we haven't seen Gary since Pallet Town. I wonder how he's doing?" Brock said.

"He's doing very well, and I for one am impressed by the Pokemon he has captured so far, especially you Ash with your shiny Ralts.",he said.

"Thanks Professor. While I've got you here I'd like to switch out some of my Pokemon." Ash said.

"Sure, which ones you'd like and who would you want switch over?",Oak asks.

Ash switched out Pistol and Inferno and Prof. Oak sent Ash Sparks and Melody.

"There you go Ash, now you and Gary make us proud.",Oak said as he then hanged up.

Walking out of the Pokemon Center Ash and the gang walk away unaware that Silver was coming out of the alley behind into his Pocket he pulls out a Plain Badge before putting it back in his pocket and walking off.

* * *

They made their way to the Goldenrod Radio Tower. "I can't believe it. You on Poketalk Ash, how awesome is that?"

"Y-yeah so awesome.",he gulps abit.

As Ash was about to enter the tower the doors open to reveal Gary walking out.

"Well isn't this a surprise, long time no see Ashy-boy.",Gary said.

"Hey Gary." Ash said.

"The only way you could be here is if you won the Plain Badge am I right?" Gary asks Ash takes it out.

"Got it right here." Ash said.

"Impressive, so you're here on the show too.",Gary said and then he noticed Molly. "Hey wait a minute, don't I know you?"

"Gary this is Molly daughter of Prof. Hale he was one of Prof. Oak's students." Ash explained.

"Oh yeah, I remember him. So you're traveling with Ash?",Gary asked her. Molly nods.

"And Molly, that's Gary Oak. He's Prof. Oak's grandson and one of Ash's rivals.",Misty said."So Gary are competing against Ash?" Molly asks.

"Yes I am Molly and I hate to break this to you, but once we reach the League your brother is going to lose." Gary said.

Ash snorted. "We'll see about that Gare-bear."

Molly almost giggled. 'Gare-Bear?'

"Well Ash my interview's over so you're up next." Gary said.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

At the top of the radio station a helicopter was landing on the roof and from it multiple Team Rocket Grunts jump out.

One of the grunts, who had light blue hair, wearing white and black clothing also stepped off. This was Team Rocket Excecutive Archer.

"Search every level don't let anyone get in or out!",Archer orders.

"Yes! Sir Archer sir!",all grunts said and snuck their way into the building.

* * *

At the recording studio DJ Mary, a girl with red hair and glasses was completing an interview when the grunts came charging in.

"Alright nobody move!",one said bringing their Pokemon out.

Mary, the producer and some editors gasped. "Team Rocket?!",Mary gasped.

"What is the meaning of this?!",The Producer said.

"Nobody move! This tower is being taken over!" A grunt said.

As he talked DJ Mary clicked the record button so his threat was broadcasted all over.

 _"Listen up this station is under new management! Anyone who's got a problem with that will feel the wraith of Team Rocket!"_ A grunt threatened.

In the shopping center Marina who was doing a little shopping heard the whole thing and gasped little did she know Silver had also heard it and was speechless.

Gary who was about to leave Goldenrod heard this and then remembers Ash and his crew were in the tower. He quickly rushed back to the tower.

* * *

Back at the tower Ash was walking through the halls when the tower went on lockdown.

"Huh? What's going on?",He said looking around, hearing sirens from the inside.

Looking out the window Tomo saw multiple police cars pulling in.

"Guys look!",he said getting the others attention. The looked outside and sees Officer Jenny step out of the vehicle with a megaphone.

"Attention Team Rocket! We have the building surrounded come out with your hands up!"

"Team Rocket?!",the group gasped. They didn't believe they would ever hear that name again.

Suddenly one grunt from the window appeared. "Screw off Jenny! This Radio Tower is now under the works of Team Rocket!"

"If Team Rocket is here that means all the people inside are trapped." Misty said.

"There's probably hundreds of them in the building right now.",Brock said.

"We'd never get them out in time." Molly said.

"No, but we might be able to help." Ash turns to see Gary and Marina at the emergency exit.

"Gary?",He said.

"Marina?",Misty said.

"I would say it's great to see you guys, but right now it isn't.",Marina said.

"How'd you two know about this?" Ash asks.

"Team Rocket's threat was all over the radio. As I was running over Marina told me she was a friend of yours and wanted to help." Gary said.

"Well we're glad we got some extra help here. All of these people gotta get outta here while we deal with those grunts.",Ash said in a serious tone.

"The elevator's busted we'll have to take the stairs.",Marina said as they all nod and follow her.

Unknown to them the door opens behind to reveal Silver walking in. "Time for some answers." He said tightening his fist. He takes an alternative route in the tower.

* * *

Opening the door Ash peaks his head out to see grunts patrolling the halls.

He gets an idea. He gets a Pokeball out and called out Melody. "Alright girl, use Sing." Melody nodded and jumped into the hallway.

The grunts turn to se Jigglypuff walking towards them.

"What is that thing doing here?" One asks when Jigglypuff starts to sing making the grunts fall asleep instantly.

The trainers quickly headed into the room. "Good job.",Ash said and recalled her. He then spots a card key from one of the sleeping grunts pockets. "We can use this to rescue the hostages."

"Alright let's split up." Brock said.

"Molly, can you help Brock, Tomo and Marina with getting everyone out of here?" Ash asks.

She nodded to her big brother. "You can count on me!",she said with confidence.

"So Gary think you have handle a few Grunts?" Ash smirks.

"Please they don't stand a chance." Gary smirks.

"We have a Pokegear so if anything happens, call right away.",Marina tells them. Making their way to the recording studio Ash looked for any signs of the hostages.

"Damn, nothing.",he cursed silently.

"We'll what do we have here? A runt lost in the building?",he hears and saw two Rocket Grunts behind him.

Ash takes out two Pokeballs and turns to face them.

"I'm going to give you one chance to turn around and walk away." Ash glares.

"Oh we're so scared. You think a kid with some scars intimidate us? Get real!",the female grunt said as they both brung out a Gloom and Grimer.

"Sparks, Trickster I choose you!" Ash said calling out his Noctowl and Magnemite.

"Grimer, Mud Shot!", Grimer shoots mud balls out of its mouth.

"Gloom use Poison Powder!",Gloom releases a purple dust from its flower at them.

"Dodge it!" Both Pokemon fly out of the way as fast as they could.

"Sparks use Magnet Bomb! Trickster Air Slash!" Sparks releasing multiple magnets hitting Grimer and Trickster fires a blade of air at Gloom.

"Use Protect!",Gloom focused and a green barrier was around itself as Air slash was bounced off.

"Grimer, get back up and use Screech!",Grimer got up and let's out a yell as soundwaves appeared. Both Pokemon as frozen in place as the screech lowers their defense.

"Now Sludge!/Acid!",Both opposing Pokemon hits Ash's with their poisonus moves, Trickster gets damanged by Acid, but Sparks not with Sludge since he was part steel.

"Trickster Peck!" Trickster flies in and pecks Gloom repeatedly.

The female grunt growls. "Get that bird brain off you!"

"Trickster use Hypnosis!" Trickster hypnotizes Gloom and puts her into a trance.

"Sparks use Spark!" Coating in electricity Sparks slams into Grimer knocking it back.

"Mud bomb!",Grimer recovers and shoots a huge mud ball at Sparks.

"Trickster take the hit yourself!" Trickster flies in the way and since Mud Bomb was a ground move he was unaffected.

The male grunt was now annoyed. He turned to his cohort. "This is getting us nowhere."

"I'll say. Gloom, petal Dance!",Gloom hits Sparks with multiple pink petals.

"Sparks use Thundershock and zap those petals!"

Sparks zapped all of the petals that were damaging him, destroying them, but then feels pain as Grimer punches him with Pound.

"I got end this. Sparks Magnet Bomb! Trickster Air Slash!" Both attacks fly in and strike both Poison types knocking them backwards.

They both hit the grunts, knocking them on their Backs and into a wall.

"That takes care of them.",Ash said returning his Pokemon and moving forward.

He hears banging behind one of the doors. "Anyone?! Who's out there?! Please help us!

"One of the hostages!",Ash gasped. He pulls out the key card and swipes. The door opened and many people came out.

One of them was the producer and when he saw Ash a big smile appeared on his face.

"Oh it's you!",He grabbed Ash's hands and shakes his madly. "Thank you! Thank you! You have no idea how grateful we are!"

Ash lets go. "I can tell.",he grunts shaking his wrists. "You all need to get out of here. Me and my friends will handle this. Where are the other hostages?"

"Mary is being held in the studio at the end of the hall along with the specialists and the leader of attackers." He said.

Ash nods. "Thanks, now you all get outta here. Tell the police that we got this.",he runs down the hall while the now free hostages escape the building.

* * *

In another part of the building Silver was making his way towards Archer.

'Where are you Archer?',he said looking around,

"Oi! Who let you in kid?!",he heard and sees a Rocket Grunt with a Golbat next to him.

"Where is he?" Silver glares.

"The only thing you're finding is a one way ticket to hell. Golbat, Use poison fang!",Golbat swooped towards Silver with it fangs glowing purple.

Pulling out a Heavy Ball Silver throws it. "Ursaring Slash!" From it a large brown bear Pokemon appeared and slashes the bat Pokemon away.

"Get back up Golbat! Use Screech!",Golbat screeches and soundwaves appeared, making Ursaring flich as its defesne lowers. "Now Mega Drain!"

"Use Fire Punch!" Coating his fist with flames Ursaring lets Golbat bite down on him before punching him at close range.

Golbat was sent flying into the male grunt as he hits the door, making it break open.

Walking into the room Silver finds Archer waiting inside.

"Well well, if it isn't Silver the traitorous brat.",Archer said with a smile.

"And if it isn't Team Rocket's pathetic errand boy." Silver glares.

Archer laughed silently. "You know Silver, I never liked you in the beginning. I don't even know why you even decided to show your face here.",he said.

"I came to stop this pathetic excuse of an organization once and for all and put an end to Giovanni.",Silver said.

"You? A mere child? Defeat the boss himself?",Archer laughs. "Please don't make me laugh."

"You won't be laughing after I'm through with you." Silver said as Ursaring steps forward.

"Oh so little Silver wants to play?",Archer takes a black and yellow Pokeball: an Ultra Ball out. "So be it!",he releases a large black dog that resembles Houndor, but with horns and a tail. "Houndoom, kill."

Houndoom charges and releases Flamethrower.

"Roll then Hammer Arm!",Silver yells.

Ursaring dodges the attack and charges with a glowing fist.

"Faint Attack!",Archer said. Houndoom disappeared right when Ursaring was about to hit him and then appeared behind Ursaring and tackles him.

"Ursaring Slash!" Ursaring swings his claws slashing Houndoom knocking him backwards.

"Smog!",Houndoom releases a black smoke that surrounded Silver and Ursaring, they held their breath but Ursaring coughed and didn't felt so good.

The poison goes to Ursanring and suddenly he lets out a roar of rage.

"What the?" Archer asks.

"Guess you didn't know Ursaring's ability is Guts." Silver said.

Archer grunted. "It's attacked boosted. Houndoom, Beat Up!" Houndoom charges and strikes Ursaring making him skid back and drop to one knee.

"Ursaring, can you continue?",Silver asked the bear. Ursaring grunted meaning yes as it gets back up.

"Ursaring Hammer Arm!" Ursaring charges and smashes his fist into Houndoom knocking it backwards.

* * *

 _ **As the battle goes..**_

Back with the others they were dealing with Rocket grunts and freeing people.

"Elekid Thunderbolt! Donphan Rollout!",Tomo said. Elekid started spinning his arms and zaps a Ratticate. Donphan rolled into a Rattata.

"Poliwhirl, Quagsire Water Gun!" Misty said as both Pokemon blasted a Zubat and a Houndour with streams of water.

"Vulpix, Fire Spin and Golem Rock Throw!",Brock yelled. Golem threw rocks at Weezing and Ekans. Vulpix blows out a fire tornado as it swirls up all Team Rocket Pokémon and the rockets themselves.

They all layed onto the ground fainted and unconscious. Misty used her keycard to free some hostages. "Go, you're free now!"

"Come on this way hurry!" Marina said as she and Molly led them to the door.

"Thank you! Thank you!",some tell them as they escaped.

"Was that the last of them?",Tomo asked.

"I think so, let's go help Ash and Gary." Brock said. They all returned their Pokémon and ran to find Ash or Gary.

* * *

 _ **With Gary..**_

He was finishing a fight with a Rocket grunt. "Nidoking, Horn Drill!",Gary said. Nidoking smashes into a Pinsir knocking it out and into the grunt.

Gary then gets rope out and ties the grunt and returns the fainted Pokémon. He gets his card out and swipes it. Releasing hostages. "You're free, get outta here!",he said to them.

"Thank you so much." A woman said running.

Gary looks across the hall to see Ash battling.

"Sakura, Try your new move, Magical Leaf!",Ash said. Chikorita unleashes multicolored leaves from her stem as they all smashed into a Raticate. "Now Body Slam!",She then smashed into Ratticate and the last grunt.

"Come on this way." Ash said leading DJ Mary and the specialists out of the studio.

"That was amazing." Mary said thanking him.

"Don't worry about it, and sorry weren't able to do the interview.",Ash tells her.

"Maybe we can reschedule." Mary said leaving the tower.

Ash pets Sakura. "Great job girl."

"Is that everyone?" Gary asks coming over.

"I think so, only one room left." Ash said looking down the hall. When they enter it he sees Silver battling Archer and gasps.

"Who's that?",Gary said, but then sees Ash's attitude change.

"Someone I thought I wouldn't run into."

Archer looks over and smirks. "Well well are these your little friends come to rescue you?" Silver turned and then sees Ash and recognized him. "You?"

"You." Ash glares.

"I'll deal with you later I have a battle to win." Silver said.

"I'm afraid this Battle is over child.",Archer said and turns to Houndoom. Houndoom releases Smokescreen blinding them all and when the smoke clears Archer was gone.

"Dammit!",Silver growls. "I almost had him!" Silver turns to Ash and glares. "Here's a tip when I'm in a battle, stay out of my way."

Ash glared back. "Same to you. Why are you even here in the first place?"

"And who was that that escaped?",Gary said.

"Trouble." Silver said returning Ursaring and walking towards the door.

"Silver.",Ash called to him making the boy stopped. "You were here fighting Team Rocket as well were you?"

"I hate many things, but none more than them." Silver said.

"Then what are you? A good guy or a bad guy?",Ash said again.

"That's none of your business.",Silver said walking away.

"Just who was he Ash? And how'd you knew him?",Gary asks.

"Met'im on the road. He's someone as cold as I was.",Ash said.

"If he was anything like you then you must understand why he's acting like that. Right?" Gary asks.

"All I can say is someone doesn't act like that unless they go through something horrible." Ash said.

"Well he did say he hates Team Rocket with a passion, but we all hate them.",Gary said.

"Well either way at least he's on our side when it comes to Team Rocket. I guess I'll deal with him later." Ash sighs.

The door opened and Tomo popped his head in and sees them. "Guys I found them!" Running in Brock, Misty, Molly and Marina smile.

"We checked the whole building you guys really did it." Marina smiles.

"It was nothing, though we just ran into Silver.",Ash said, shocking everyone.

"Silver? What was he doing here?" Tomo asks.

"That's the thing he helped stop Team Rocket." Gary said.

"What? Why would he help us?",Marina asked. "I thought he was theif."

"I don't think we helping us.",Gary tells her. "Before he left, he told us that he hated nothing more than Team Rocket. Me and Ash think he probably has some sort of history with them."

"Well even so I don't like that guy he's hiding something." Misty said.

"Sure is, but I don't know what.",Ash said and had a deep thought. 'Just what is Silver's deal?'

He then felt his hands held and sees his little siblings. "Hey don't worry about him now.",Molly said.

"Yeah, let's go see how the people are doing.",Tomo said.

Leaving the Radio tower they were all greeted by the producer and DJ Mary.

"There they are folks our heroes!" He said as everyone applauded them.

The producer walked to them and bowed. "Thank you kids so much for helping saving our dear radio tower!",he said as he cried.

"It was no problem really." Ash said.

"Can we all interview you on how you saved the tower?",Mary asks.

Brock held her hands. "Of course, while I interview what a beautiful woman you are and may I ask I am a huge f-",His flare was shut down by a familiar boomerang.

"Thanks but we really have to go." Tomo said.

"Same here with me, I gotta get back on the road.",Gary said.

"I'm sorry we couldn't catch up." Marina said.

"That's alright, maybe next time.",Misty said.

"Ash you should see her Marina has a Crocanaw now." Tomo said.

"Crocanaw?",Ash asked.

"Yeah, that's Totodile evolves into.",Brock said recovering.

"Wow I bet that was a big help." Ash said impressed.

"He sure is.",Marina said smiling at her Pokeball. "That's my Wani-Wani."

"Well Marina maybe we'll see you again soon. We're heading to Ecruteak City next." Ash said.

"Well Ash I'm rooting for you to get that Gym badge.", Marina smiles.

He thanks and wishes her luck on her contests. Marina walks away as she waved goodbye.

"Well Ashy-boy, nice seeing ya.",Gary said.

"Don't even think about slacking off until I beat you Gare-Bear." Ash smirks."Same to you.",Gary also smirked and he walked away.

"Come on guys let's get going." Ash smiles as they all left Goldenrod city and continued on to Ash's next Gym Badge.

Down the street Silver looked at the group walking away and took off in the opposite direction.

* * *

On the road to Ecruteak City, Ash and his friends/family spotted one of Johto's finest spots: The National Park.

They then heard a man dressed like a Venomoth yell out: "Hurry, Hurry don't miss it! The Pokemon Bug Catching competion is about to begin!"

"Does the winner get a prize?" Ash asks.

"Sure, the winner gets a Sun Stone and whatever Bug Pokemon they find." The man said.

"Keep one? No thank you." Misty said.

"She isn't quite a fan of bugs.",Brock said with a little laugh.

Ash laughs abit too. "But I am, I don't mind doing this competition."

"Signups are right over there.",the man points to a line.

"Wow talk about a long line." Tomo said.

"You're gonna have a lot of competition." Misty said.

"I can't believe it! It's really you guys!" Looking over they see their old friend Casey and her Chikorita running over to them.

Misty smiles. "Hey Casey."

"Good to see ya.",Ash smiles. "You're here for the Bug Catching competition too?"

"You know it." Casey smiles.

"Chika Chika." Chikorita said letting Molly pet her.

"Well aren't you cute." Molly smiles.

"Your Chikorita looks really strong." Brock said.

"Since the last time I've seen you guys, we've been on a winning streak like the good Ol' Electabuzz!",Casey with a smile.

Misty giggled. "Sounds like you're still a fan."

"Sure am, I even have a new song for the new season."

The others, minus Molly irked at that and Casey started her chant.

(Same like the original episode)

All of them sweatdropped as Casey waved a flag of the Electabuzz team and said how they were the greatest team in the world.

"What did I just heard?",Molly whispered.

"Something..so weird.",Tomo whispers back.

"The Electabuzz are riding their winning streak like I am to win myself a new Bug Pokemon." Casey said.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Ash said.

"Great that means we'll both be trying harder and it will be even better when I win. I'm winning this for the Electabuzz." Casey grins.

"You talk tough, but I want to see with my own eye.",Ash said. Casey looked at his face sees his hollow brown eye. She shivered abit.

'How did I miss that and those scars?',she thought.

Walking up the registration table both Ash and Casey are lined up with all the other trainers as the judge explains the rules.

"Now please listen up each trainer can only use one Pokemon throughout the contest and to catch the Pokemon you must use one of these Special park balls. Only one is given out to each trainer and you can only catch one bug at a time when you think you have a winner keep it. When time is up the committee will judge a winner. Now begin!"

All trainers made their way to the grassy fields.

* * *

Brock, Misty, Tomo, Molly and other people who aren't participating are watching the trainers from a jumbotron in the bleachers.

"I wonder what those two might fimd.",Brock said thinking.

"Do you think they are any Bug Pokemon around here?" Misty asks looking around.

"Are you kidding I bet this place is full of them.",Tomo said.

"I wanted to join in too.",Molly sighed sadly.

"Sorry Molly, but you need a little more practice before you can compete." Brock said.

In the competition Ash was looking around for any Pokemon when a Weedle appears on screen making Misty scream in fear.

"Misty calm down it's just a screen." Brock said trying to calm her down.

"I know, but why did it have to zoom up in its face?',she shivered. What Misty didn't knew was that Togepi started wandering off.

"Hmm a Weedle? Nah seems a little basic." Ash said.

"Chikorita Razor Leaf!" Ash looked to see Casey's Chikorita charging in.

All of the leaves hit Weedle, making it fall to the ground. Casey throws the Park Ball and Weedle was sucked inside. The ball wiggled a few times before it clicked.

"Alright! It's 1-Nothing." Casey smiles.

"Not bad Casey, but I'm not gonna sit around and let you catch everything.",Ash said.

"You talk tough, but I want to see it with my own eyes.",Casey said using Ash's words against him.

"What happened Brock? Did Casey catch a Pokemon?" Misty asks hiding behind a tree.

"You know it might be easier if you looked." Brock said.

Molly and Tomo turn around to see Misty hiding behind a tree, but farther down the path they see Togepi walking away.

"Hey guys Togepi's walking to the forest!",Tomo said.

Misty gasps and turns around only to see a Spinarak drop down letting out a scream Misty falls backwards.

"Well she isn't going to be much help." Molly said sweatdropping.

"I'll get'im. Be right back.",Tomo ran off after the infant.

"Tomo wait up I'm coming too!",Molly gets up and runs after him.

* * *

Running down the path Molly scoops up Togepi as he stops in front of a tree.

"Gotcha!" She said.

"Togetogeprrii!",he chirped and started saying to them.

"What's wrong Togepi?",Molly asked.

"Molly look up!" Tomo points to a Ledian and a Butterfree at the top of the tree looking down at them.

"Wow! A Butterfree and a Ledian!",Molly said in awe.

"So cool." Tomo said.'

"Hey Tomo if these Pokemon aren't part of the contest are we allowed to catch them?" Molly asks.

Tomo was about to answer, but realized that she did make a point. "You know what..yeah, I think we are."

Molly smiles at this and points. "I want the Butterfree!"

"I'll take Ledian then.",Tomo smiles. And takes a Pokeball out. "I'll get them for us. Go Venonat and Elekid!"

Charging in Ledian uses Mach Punch while Butterfree uses Stun Spore.

"Dodge it you two!",Elekid and Venonat jumped out of harms away. "Use Psybeam Venonat!",Venonat's eyes glowed blue as it got Ledian, making it freeze.

"Elekid Thunderbolt!" Elekid releases a bolt of electricity at Butterfree who narrowly dodges.

Butterfree flaps its wings and silver disks came out and hits Elekid.

"Whoa Silver Wind? Venonat use Confusion!" Venonat's eyes glow blue but before it got Butterfree Ledian flew in and struck multiple times with Comet Punch.

Venonat landed onto the ground rougly. "Hang in there Venonat!",Tomo called. "Elekid,use Ice Punch!",Elekid's fist was coated with ice and punches Ledian.

Ledian flies backwards in pain. Glowing green Butterfree fires Energy Ball at Elekid knocking him backwards.

"They seem so strong.",Molly commented and felt worried for Tomo and his Pokemon.

'She's right.',Tomo grunts. 'Need to think what would Ash do?'

Tomo looks around and gets and idea.

"Venonat, Elekid into the trees!" Tomo said as both Pokemon ran up into the trees and when the Bug types tried to chase after them they were lost in the leaves.

They looked around for any sign of either them. "Stun Spore!",Tomo yelled.

They saw Venonat jumped over them while he sprays an orange dust around them. They froze and started to descend to the ground since they were paralyzed.

"Now Elekid, Thunder!",Elekid appeared and spins arms rappidly. He zaps a huge electric power at them as they were zapped.

Both Bug types shrieked in pain as they fell to the ground.

Tomo gets two Pokeballs out. A regular one and his Level Ball. "Here Molly.",he gives it to her. "Use it on Butterfree."

"Go!" They both threw the balls and they hit the bug types before sucking them in. They wiggle three times and then click.

"Yay! We did it!",Molly cheered as she jumped up and down.

Suddenly both Venonat and Elekid started to glow. Tomo and Molly watched in awe as Venonat changed into Venemoth and Elekid into Electabuzz.

"Wow, that's how a Pokemon evolve?",Molly said in awe.

Tomo smiles. "Sure do. You guys look amazing.",He said hugging them both.

"Venemoth/ Electabuzz!" Both Pokemon smile hugging their trainer.

* * *

Making their way back Molly hands Togepi back to Misty.

"So what we miss?" Tomo asks

"Did big brother catch anything yet?",Molly asked.

"Not yet, but Casey just did battle with a group of Pineco." Brock said.

"Her and Chikorita seems like a great team, but I still would want Ash to catch something.",Misty said. Suddenly they see him appear on screen.

"Maybe we're about to find out now.",Brock said and they all sat down to watch.

* * *

As Ash was walking through the woods he suddenly hears a buzzing noise.

He looks into a bush and sees red eyes glowing. He stands back and gulps. "I know those eyes."

Beedrill then began flying out of the bushes and into the air.

"Beedrill!" Ash ducks as they fly over him.

"Demon I choose you!" Ash said calling out Houndour.

"Use Flamethower on one of those Beedrill!",He pointed to them. Demon nodded and fires flames out of his mouth and striked one of the Beedrill. It was burnt and started to descend. Ash throws a Park Ball at it and was sucked in. The ball wiggles then clicked.

Ash smiles as he picks it up. "Well this should be decent enough." Ash said when he notices what looked like a rock moving through the grass.

"Uh Demon, did you saw that?",Ash asked.

Demon barks not sure what that was.

They saw rock moving again. "Ok, now I know I'm crazy, but not that crazy to see a moving rock.",Ash said. They tiptoed towards it and sees what looked like a rock but it had a small orange looking crab inside of it.

"I-It's a Pokemon.",Ash gasped taking his Pokedex out.

 **"Dwebble, the Rock Inn Pokémon. After finding a suitable rock, Dwebble digs a hole in the rock's bottom to use as a protective shell. Dwebble can make rocks easier to carve by producing a liquid from its mouth."**

"Dwebble Dweb." It said.

"Wow I've never seen a Pokemon like you before." Ash checks the Pokedex. "Wait you're a bug type?" Instantly a grin appears on Ash's face.

Dwebble looks at then turned to see Demon glaring at him. "Dweb.",it jumped and got into a fighting stance. It began the battle with jumping Demon with his claw glowing, ready to use Slash.

"Demon dodge and use Flamethrower!" Demon jumps and releases a blast of fire, but Dwebble goes into his rock and hardly feels anything.

"Looks likes that rock on its back makes him a rock type.",Ash said to himself. "Demon, Bite!",Demon charges and bites down on Dwebble making it shriek in pain.

He started shaking left and right, Dwebble then focused and created a rock and used Smack Down right in Demon's face.

"Whoa talk about a tough little guy. Demon use Smokescreen!"

Demon breathed out a black smoke, surrounding and blinding Dwebble.

"Now Beat Up!" Houndnour charges and smashes into Dwebble 8 times one for every Pokemon he had on him.

"Dweb!",Dweb cried as it fell to the ground in pain.

Getting up Dwebble jumps out of his shell and uses Shell Smash, charging forward Ash is surprised by how fast it moves.

'Not only is he strong but he's fast.', he thought. "Demon, counter with Flame Charge!"

Demon surrounds himself with flames and charges at Dwebble who's claws are glowing with Slash.

The two Pokemon clash trying to push the other back.

But Demon had the upper hand with the experience, plus Flame Charge boosted his speed. And knocked Dwebble onto the ground.

Dwebble falls to the ground with swirly eyes.

Ash quickly gets another Park Ball out and throws it at Dwebble. It gets sucked inside, and the ball wiggles 3 times before it finally clicked.

Ash grins as he picks it up. "Oh man wait til everyone gets a load of you." Ash said when he hears a battle nearby.

Looking over he sees Casey and Chikorita trying to battle a Scyther.

"Chikorita, Razor Leaf attack!",Casey yelled. Chikorita fires leaves at the mantis Pokemon as it takes the attack by surprise.  
Scyther slices its claws and sends the leaves flying back at her.

Chikorita was sent flying and to the ground, damaged. "Chikorita, get up and hurry!",Casey yelled to her starter. Chikorita got up with a grudge and sees Scyther flying towards her. She jumped onto Scyther's face, blinding it.

"Now use Vine Whip!" Chikorita wraps her vines around Scyther, but Scyther throws her off. Looking at her Ash saw Chikorita was breathing heavily.

"Chikorita's exhausted and Casey doesn't even realize it.",Ash said to himself.

Scyther swings its claws knocking Chikorita into a tree.

"Chikorita!",Casey gapsed. Chikorita was groaning as she tried to get back on her feet. "Come on Chikorita get up! We don't take no prisoners!"

Scyther charged in, but at the last second Demon jumped in with Flame Charge and rammed into him.

"W-wha? A Houndour?",Casey said shocked.

"That's enough Casey!",she hears and sees Ash coming over.

"Ash? Sorry, but I saw Scyther first there is no way you're getting it." Casey said.

"I'm not talking about the Scyther, it's Chikorita! Can't you see she barely have enough strength?!",he said in a scolding tone.

"What do you know?" Casey snaps.

"Are you so blinded by the thought of winning that the safety of your own Pokemon means nothing to you anymore?" Ash glares.

"Wh-what? What kind of question? My Pokémon comes first before anything.",Casey tells him.

"Could've fooled me." Ash said as Demon blasted Scyther with Flamethrower making it leave.

Ash then sees the weak Chikorita looking like it was about to pass out

"Casey look at Chikorita, all those battles you put it through have made it exhausted. It's fine that you want to win, but your feelings aren't the only ones that matter you have to think about your Pokemon." Ash said.

Demon barked in agreement at his trainers words. Casey lets those words sink in her head as she looks at Ash and to Chikorita. She remembered always pushing Chikorita to the limit, she was so blind of winning battles, she never knew the condition of her Pokemon.

"Y-Y-..You're right..",Casey fell to her knees. "How could I have been so stupid?",she said with her voice cracking.

"Don't say that to me say it to Chikorita." Ash points.

Casey looked to her grass starter. "Chikorita, I'm so sorry. I never meant to put you in so much pain. Please forgive me..",she said with tears streaming down her face.

"Chika Chika." Chikorita smiles forgiving her. Casey then sobbed and hugged the little Pokemon.

"I don't deserve a Pokemon like you." Casey smiles.

A smile grew on Ash's and Demon's face. "Now this is what I like to see."

"A Ledyba.",Casey said and turns to Chikorita. "What do you say we catch us one..but as a team?"

"Chika." Chikorita nods running forward to face it.

"Start off with Tackle Chikorita!",Chikorita rushes at the ladybug Pokemon. Ledyba sees this quivkly flied out the way.

Flying around Ledyba uses Swift releases a barrage of stars at Chikorita knocking her backwards.

It then raised its fist and goes in for a Mach Punch towards Chikorita. "Vine Whip to dodge!",Casey said. Chikorita pushes herself from the ground with her vines, avoiding the punch.

"Now use Sweet Scent!" Chikorita lifts her leaf up and a sweet aroma comes from it.

Ledyba inhaled it and felt relaxed. "Ledy..",it sighs.

"Tackle!",Chikorita succesfully smashes into Ledyba. Ledyba groans, but wasn't out yet. It fires Swift again. "Cancel it with Razor Leaf!"

Leaves and Stars were being canceled out.

"Use Vine Whip!" Chikorita uses he rvines, but at the last minute Ledbya uses Relfect reducing the damage.

Its wings flapped and releases Silver Wind towards Chikorita, and since it was a bug move, it was super effective as Chikorita felt pain.

"Chikorita!" Casey said as Chikorita fell to the ground in pain. "Can you keep going?" Chikorita groans as she picks herself up.

'Come on Chikorita, you got this.',Ash thought. Chikorita picks herself up.

"Come on Chikorita I believe in you!" Casey said as Ledbya flew in.

"CHIKA!" Chikorita yells tackling Ledyba knocking it backwards.

Ash gasps. "That was Body Slam!"

"Chika Chika." Chikorita said as she started to glow, her body grew large to the point her Electabuzz headband fell off and in her place was a large version with a neckalce of leaves around her.

"Bayleef!" She said.

Casey and Ash gasped. "C-Chikorita, you evolved into Bayleef!",Casey said.

"Bayleef?",Ash gets his Pokédex out for more info.

 **"Bayleef, the Leaf Pokémon. The evolved form of Chikorita. Bayleef emits a spicy aroma from the leaves around its neck and its Razor Leaf is extremely powerful."**

"Lets see if it's true Bayleef Razor Leaf!" Casey said as Bayleef fired the barrage of leaves.

Ledyba uses Swift to try and cancel it out, but Razor Leaf breaks through it. Normally grass type attacks wont do well against a bug type, but since Bayleef is more experienced then Ledyba, it did a little more damage.

"Now Body Slam!" Bayleef charges forward and crashes into Ledyba knocking it to the ground with swirly eyes.

"Park Ball go!",Casey throws her ball at Ledyba. Ledyba was sucked inside. It wiggle until it finally clicked. "Yes!",she cheered and Bayleef gets her ball for her. "Bayleef you're so awsome!",she said hugging her.

"Bay Bay." She smiles when the timer for the event goes off indicating the Bug Catching contest was over.

* * *

At the Judging Ash was sitting in first place with his Beedrill and Dwebble beside him.

"And the winner is Ash Ketchum for capturing a beautiful Beedrill and a rare Dwebble. As his reward he will receive a Sun Stone and keep the Bug Pokemon he has captured. Congratulations." The Judge said handing Ash the two Pokeballs.

"Thank you sir.",Ash said holding his new items in hand as he recieved cheers from the audience.

After the contest Ash and the group were saying goodbye to Casey and Bayleef.

"That was really impressive Ash I'm glad you won." Casey said.

"Thanks, but you weren't bad yourself Casey. Also I'm glad you finally realized another important thing about being a trainer.",He said.

"Well I didn't but I got my Bayleef so that's enough for now, but next time Ash we'll win." Casey said determined.

"Well if you want any chance to beat me you might need some help." Ash reaches into his pocket and hands her Beedrill's Pokeball. "I think you should have this Beedrill I know how much you love Yellow striped Pokemon."

Casey couldn't believe it. She actually had one of her favorite colored Pokemon to call as her own. She slowly formed a tearful smile and gave Ash a quick hug. "Thanks Ash you're the best!"

Ash blushes slightly from that hug, but smiles. "Don't mention it."

"So Ash what are you gonna name your other Pokemon?" Brock asks.

"Well Dwebble is amazing, and he's as strong as the rock on his back when terms of attack and defense...I'm gonna call him Terra." Ash said.

"Terra..I like it.",Misty said thinking about it.

"In fact..I think I'll give him to mom. She'll be pleased to have some more company.",Ash smiles and so did his siblings.  
"Thank you Ash for everything and to show my thanks I'm going to treat you to my favorite Electabuzz fight song." Casey said making all of them freak out.

Now listening to a "spirited" chant from their old friend Casey, Ash's crew continue their journey.

* * *

During their travel to Ecruteak City a storm starts forcing the group to run to an old mansion for shelter. There they meet Dr. Anna who turned the place into a hospital where she uses Pokemon to help treat her patients and like with every girl Brock fell for her. As they spent time with her a rival doctor from a hospital tried to steal Dr. Anna's ideas, but with the help of Brock his Zubat evolved into Golbat and was able to defeat him saving the day.

Now they venture onto a rugged mountain terrain, when all of a sudden, they hear clopping. They all turned around to see a Tauros heading their way.

"It's a Tauros!" Ash said as they all got out of the way in time.

"Tauros take it easy! Calm down." Tauros's trainer said trying to catch up with it.

Ash looks down the hill to see Tauros was heading towards an old man who was completely unaware of it.

"That guy's gonna get hurt!",he exclaims before hopping down a slope and slides down towards the man.

The old man down the hill suddenly stops and turns to see Tauros coming towards him. He narrowed his eyes and pulls a Pokeball out of his kimino, but stopped when he sees Ash. "Look out mister!",he yelled getting a Pokeball out. "Alpha, I choose you!",he throws his Ivysaur out.

"Ivysaur!",he cried out.

"I am interested to see how you will use that Pokemon." The old man said.

"Alpha use your Vine Whip and stop that Tauros!" Ash said as Alpha ties his vines around Tauros's horns and jumps in the air making it stop in it's tracks as Alpha pulls Tauros to a halt.

"Incredible.",the man said impressed. Tauros mooed and charges at Alpha with Take Down.

"Wait till Tauros get's close Alpha, dodge then use Petal Dance.",Ash tells him.

Ivysaur nods as he jumps just as Tauros was about to strike. Firing a barrage of petals Tauros falls to the ground in pain.

"Finish with Sleep Powder!",The flower Pokemon releases a blue dust from his flower bud. It sprinkled over Tauros, making its eyes droop before it fell alseep.

"Great job Alpha I knew you could win." Ash smiles petting his Pokemon as the man looks at them with an idea in his head.

"That was awesome Ash!" Molly said as they ran over.

"Thanks alot man.",Tauros's trainer said coming over and returned Tauros. "I was training with Tauros when a Beedrill swooped in and stung'im."

"Excellent, excellent!",the old man said coming over. "You've trained that Ivysaur exceptionally well!"

"Thank you./Saur.",both trainer and Pokemon.

"Well if you're intrested in Pokemon, I may have a job for you.",he said making the others wonder what.

* * *

They soon found themselves in front of a large Japanese style building. "Here it is."

"Wow look at the size of this place." Brock said when they heard people counting.

"And one and two and three and four." People chanted from the inside.

"What's that?" Tomo asks.

"That's my granddaughter's foolish idea of Pokemon training." The old man said.

"Foolish?",Misty asked. The man then explains that they had this Pokemon fighting Dojo for centuries.

Ash was impressed. "A fighting dojo, now that sounds great to be apart of."

As they walk in, they see many trainers and Pokemon doing warm up kicks with a pink hair girl along with a small brown Pokemon with a pointy head, wearing blue.

Ash takes his Pokedex out. **"Hitmontop, the Handstand Pokémon. Hitmontop's smooth graceful kicks are deceptively powerful. Opponents may be surprised by their force, so beware."**

"Impressive looking Pokemon." Ash said.

"I'd love to see it battle." Misty said when the girl clapped her hands getting everyone's attention.

"Alright pay attention, it's important to make your attacks graceful. Hitmontop will now demonstrate." She said as Hitmontop did a series of kicks before jumping up and spinning on his head like a top.

"Wow look at it go!",Molly said in awe.

"Mime Mime!",Mime Jr. said mimicing her feelings.

The old man however wasn't impressed one bit. "She's turning this place into a circus.",he mutters.

"Ok, great work everyone. See you tomorrow." She said as she and Hitmontop waved goodbye.

As all of the students walked out they and their Pokemon bowed to the old man. "Good day sir."

"Why did they all bow to you?" Tomo asks.

"Because I am the Shihan of this dojo.",He said surprising them all.

"Shihan?",Tomo and Molly asked.

"Shihan means he's the master of this Dojo.",Ash explained to them. Luckily Ash knew that from Prof. Oak in the past.

"Hi there my name's Chigusa. Grandfahter who are your new friends?" She asks.

"This is Ash Ketchum. He's replacing me." Shihan said clapping Ash on the back surprising everyone.

"Me? Replace you as Shihan?! When you said you had a job for me this wasn't what I had in mind!" Ash said.

"Grandfather, you can be serious?! I'm taking the role Shihan of this dojo!",Chigusa said and her grandfather, Kenzo bursted out laughing.

"I would never let you be Shihan here!",he said. "A Shihan must teach the traditional ways of battle, the way you teach is like ballet."

"That's no true I'm teaching Pokemon how to be winners!" Chigusa said.

"Of dance contests." Kenzo mocks.

"How can you say that?" She said offended.

Ash got in the way. "Woah woah, maybe there's another way we can settle this?"

"Alright if you want to take over you're gonna have to beat the two of us first!" Chigusa said as Hitmontop agrees.

"But I didn't say yes." Ash said.

"Come on send out one of your fighting Pokemon!" Chigusa orders.

"I don't have any on me at the moment." Ash said.

"But he does have an Ivysaur." Kenzo said.

Alpha's eyes widened as he and Ash were shocked.

"But an Ivysaur isn't a fighting type.",Chigusa said to Kenzo.

"True, but it has the spirit of a fighter.",he said closing his eyes. "Probably more than your Hitmontop."

"Hitmontop and I can beat scar face and his Ivysaur any day! Get ready to battle!" Chigusa declares.

Ash's eye twitched. "I'm sorry did you said scar face?",He said with abit of a growl. Ivysaur also growled at that too.

"Battle?",they heard a voice and turns to see a teenage boy with green hair walking in. "My name is Shiro, and I wish to battle the Shihan of this dojo.

"Shiro? I have heard of that name." Kenzo said.

"I know you you're the one that all the Fighting Dojos call the Dojo Destoryer." Chigusa said.

"Dojo Destroyer?" Ash asks.

Shiro smiles. "Correct. And when I defeat the Shihans, I win the plaques of their dojos. Right now I'm going to collect my 12th one."

"What is your purpose for doing all this?",Kenzo asks. Shiro tells him that he wants to open his own Pokemon dojo and earn respect from his students. "I see, well if the other dojos accepted your challenge so will we.",Kenzo then opens his eyes to face him. "But I warn you, you will not triumph."

At the back of the field everyone was sitting down to watch Kenzo battle Shiro.

"This will be a one on one battle. Ready Begin!" Chigusa said acting as the ref.

"I choose you Hitmonlee!" Shiro said calling out the kicking Pokemon.

"And I choose, Machoke!",Kenzo does kung fu style moves before throwring the ball, but then his back cracked. When Machoke gets on the field, he flexed before his back cracked too.

All of them cringe at the sound.

"That sounded painful." Molly said.

"Are you alright Mr. Kenzo?",Ash asked when they came over to him.

"I guess we're both a little rusty." Kenzo groans in pain.

Chigusa came to Kenzo. "Grandfather, you are in no condition to battle Shiro, me and Hitmontop will take over.",she tells him.

Kenzo refused. "Ridiculous, you can't defeat anyone like him!", he yelled but felt his back crack again.

"Yes I can!" Chigusa said.

"Are you gonna let her battle me or are you gonna lose your Dojo's Plaque by forfeit?" Shiro asks.

"Grandfather, please!",Chigusa said to Kenzo. Kenzo was struggling on what to do. He grunted out at this and reluctanlty agrees to this.

Now Chigusa was facing Shiro. "In place of the Shihan, Kenzo, Chigusa will be battling with her Hitmontop against the challenger with his Hitmonlee!",Brock said being the referee. "Begin!"

"Use your Rolling Kick Hitmonlee!" Shiro said as Hitmonlee throws a kick, but Hitmontop blocks it.

"Not much kick to it. Show them how it's really done Rolling kick!" Chigusa said as Hitmontop charged.

"Defensive stance!",Hitmonlee blocks Hitmontop's kicks.

"Maintain your rhythm and pursuit!",Hitmontop started kicking back and forth, but Hitmonlee keeps blocking them all. "Use Rapid Spin Hitmontop!",Hitmontop started spinning on his head.

"It's pretty fast." Tomo said.

"Hitmontop's going to win." Misty said with confidence, but Ash was yet to be convinced.

"You're spin is beautiful Hitmontop now Triple Kick!" Hitmontop spun in, but Hitmonlee dodged all three kicks with ease.

"No way, he dodged all three?!",Chigusa gasps.

"Hitmonlee, knocking him off balance with Double Kick!",Hitmonlee kicks Hitmontop, causing him to stop but then he kicks him again, pushing him back. "Now Jump Kick!",Hitmonlee jumps up and kicks Hitmontop in the face.

"Hitmontop!" Chigusa gasps.

"Now end it Hitmonlee High Jump Kick!" Hitmonlee jumps in the air and dives down.

"Hitmontop get out of the way!" Ash said.

"Hitmon!",Hitmontop quickly dodges the kick and Hitmonlee crashes down.

"Monlee!",Hitmonlee cried in pain as he held his knee.

"That was way to close." Tomo said.

"Chigusa pull yourself together!" Ash said.

"What do you think I'm doing?",Chigusa said facing him.

"Losing!" Ash snaps.

"How's this for losing? Hitmontop Rolling Kick!" Hitmontop kicks the injured Hitmonlee knocking it backwards.

"Hitmonlee!",Shiro said. "Can you get up?" "Monlee." Hitmonlee nods standing back up. "Use Flame Kick!",Shiro said. Hitmonlee foot was coated in flames and he jumps into the air.

"Hitmontop counter with Rolling Kick!" Both Pokemon jump and kick each other in the face.

Thus making them both fall to the ground with swirls in their eyes.

"Hitmontop and Hitmonlee are both unable to battle, this match is a draw!",Brock announced.

"Hitmontop!" Chigusa said running over to her Pokemon while Shiro returns Hitmonlee.

"We've battled enough for today. We'll be back tomorrow to settle this Chigusa." Shiro said.

"Hitmontop and I will be ready for you." Chigusa said as Shiro bowed before leaving to heal his Hitmonlee.

* * *

That night they were all in the house part of the dojo sitting in the living room. Chigusa was getting pumped waiting for the next to defeat Shiro.

"I'm afraid you will not succeed in the match tomorro after the display you showed today.",Kenzo said in a disappointing tone.

"What are you talking about I almost won?" Chigusa asks.

"You need training!" Kenzo snaps startling her.

"What kind of training?" Chigusa asks.

Kenzo turns to Ash. "Ash, would you and Ivysaur please show my granddaughter some of your techniques?"

"Uh I'm not sure." Ash said.

"The reputation of this dojo is at stake." Kenzo said.

Ash looks at her and smirks. "You know I will I need to get you back for that scar face comment."

"We'll see about that." Chigusa said standing up.

* * *

They all were outiside onto the battefield.

"We will train for the battle by having a battle, salute your opponent." Kenzo said as they all bowed first.

"Begin!",the match was on.

"Alpha let's do this!" Ash said as Ivysaur got his vines out.

"Hitmontop Rolling Kick!" Hitmontop kicks but Alpha grabs his leg with his vines.

"Slam'im!",Ash yells. Alpha lifts Hitmontop up and then brings him down to the ground harsh.

"Hitmontop break out with a Rapid Spin!" Hitmontop jumps up and spins on his head.

Ash and Alpha watched for Hitmontops leg movements. He then orders to dodge and Alpha sees them and dodges all three, just like Hitmonlee.

"He dodged all three?!" Chigusa said in shock.

"Now stop that Rapid Spin!" Ash said as Alpha sweeps his vine low knocking Hitmontop out of Rapid Spin and to the ground.

"Double-Edge!",Ivysaur glows as he charges at Hitmontop.

"Jump out of the way, quick!",Chigusa yells. Hitmontop quickly moves out of harms way.

"Alpha Petal Dance!" From his flower a barrage of petals fly towards Hitmontop.

"Knock them away!" Hitmontop tries to kick them away but a few get in and injury him.

"Now Magical Leaf!",He then fires multicolor leaves and they all slice into Hitmontop.

"Hitmontop!",the fighting type cries.

Hitmontop falls to the ground with swirly eyes.

"Enough! The match is over Ash and his Ivysaur are the stronger team." Kenzo said.

"You did great Alpha.",Ash said patting Alpha's flower.

"Saur. Ivy.",Alpha smiles. Chigusa however wanted an answer to her loss.

"Ash you have to tell me what your secret was? How'd you beat Hitmontop's kicks?",she asked coming to him.  
Jun 19"Well it's kinda hard to explain, but it think it's because Alpha and I have worked hard together." Ash said.

"They won because they are a team." Kenzo said.

Chigusa faced him. "But so are we and Hitmontop."

"Simply because a Pokemon and trainer are battling together doesn't make them a team. Spinning can be a great offensive attack but it leaves Hitmontop wide open a wise trainer would have known that." Kenzo said.

"I..I never thought of that.",Chigusa said silently as she and Hitmontop were thinking he was right.

"All you seem to care about is making your attacks look pretty, well if you continue that you will never be Shihan of this Dojo!" Kenzo snaps shocking Chigusa.

"Ash works hard with all his Pokemon so he could become the best he can." Brock said.

All of Ash's supporters agreed with him. Chisuga fell to her knees and sobbed in her hands. "I-I'm sorry Hitmontop...I was so blinded by how your attacks look, that I forgot the most important thing in a team.",she said. "Maybe grandfather's right..Ash should become Shihan.",she sniffed.

"You know you guys were so wrapped up in this you didn't even ask me if I even wanted the job." Ash said getting their attention. "Chigusa being a Shihan is a great honor, but it's an honor I don't need. You have the chance to have it, but you have to work harder than you ever had before are you up for it?"

Chigusa and Hitmontop stare at Ash and then to each other. They nodded. "Yes, we are.",they said to Ash.

"Then let's get back to training we've got a long night ahead of us." Ash said.

Chigusa and Hitmontop nods.

All night, both trainers and Pokemon were doing nothing but battles and battles.

* * *

The next day Chigusa and Hitmontop faced off against Shirou and Hitmonlee.

Both Chigusa and Hitmontop seemed to have a few bruises on them both.

"The rematch of Chigusa and the challenge Shirou will now commence! Same rules applied from yesterday! Battle begin!",Brock said.

"Go Hitmonlee!"

"Hitmontop let's go!"

Both Fighting Pokemon engage in a small fist fight throwing punches at each other.

"Hitmontop use Rapid Spin!" Chigusa said as Hitmontop started to spin.

Shirou smirked. "Looks like nothing change from yesterday. Hitmonlee get in close and then use a a barrage of Rolling Kicks!"

"Here they come!" Chigusa said as Hitmontop dodged them all shocking Shiro.

"She did it!" Molly smiles.

"Not bad, but it isn't good enough! Hitmonlee, Double Kick!",Hitmonlee rasies his leg and kicked the spinning top, but didn't budge. He kicked again, but still nothing happened.

"Hitmonlee use High Jump Kick!"

"Hitmontop use an upwards Rapid Spin!" Hitmontop spins upwards shocking everyone.

"This looks like the end!",Misty smiles.

"Hitmonlee, dodge to the left!",Hitmonlee dodges. "To the right!",dodges again. But Shiro was sk confused on where the next one will land.

"Hitmontop now!" Hitmontop jumps high into the air and slams into Hitmonlee delivering a powerful kick.

Hitmonlee falls to the ground and fainted. "Hitmonlee is unable to continue, Hitmontop wins! The victor is Chigusa!"

"We won!" Chigusa said as she and Hitmontop hugged.

"I never expected an attack like that. Good job Hitmonlee." Shiro said returning him. "Now I see why your dojo is held in such regard Kenzo."

Kenzo nods. "I see you are gracious in defeat." Shiro nods and takes his leave.

* * *

As the sun was setting Chigusa and Kenzo saw all of them off.

"I'm sorry I caused you all so much trouble Ash." Chigusa said.

"Trouble? There wasn't none to begin with.",Ash said.

"I still have a lot to learn so my grandfather is going to teach me how to be a Shihan." She said.

"I'm getting too old for training." Kenzo said.

"But we have to keep our traditions." Chigusa said shocked.

Kenzo slowly smiles. "Well I could show you a thing or two.",making his granddaughter and Hitmontop smile as well

"I'm sure you'll make a great Shihan." Misty said.

"She has a great teacher." Brock said.

All of them bow goodbye to them as they leave.

* * *

 **Team Data:**

 **Ash:**

Mewtwo (Male)

Lugia/Maelstorm (Male)

Chikorita/Sakura (Female)

Magmortar/Vulcan(male)

Ivysaur/Alpha(Male)

Gallade/Rune (Male)

Slowking/Oni(Male)

Houndour/Demon (Male)

Magnemite/Sparks

Jigglypuff/Melody (Female)

 **Tomo:**

Nidorino (Male)

Venomoth (Male)

Poliwhirl (Male)

Electabuzz(Male)

Donphan (Male)

Scizor (Male)

Ledian (Female)

 **Misty:**

Staryu

Starmie

Goldeen (Female)

Gloom (Female)

Wartortle (Male)

Tentacool (Male)

Krabby (Female)

Slowpoke (Male)

Psyduck (Male)

Gyarados (Male)

Togepi (Male)

Blastoise (Clone)

Poliwhirl (Male)

Quagsire (Male)

Tototdile (Female)

 **Brock:**

Golem (Male)

Steelix (Male)

Golbat (Male)

Parasect (Male)

Wartortle (Male)

Primeape (Male)

Vulpix (Female)

Digtrio (Male)

Tauros (Male)

Chansey (Female)

Rhydon (Female)

Pinsir (Male)

Charizard (Clone)

Donphan (Male)

Pineco (Male)

Miltank (Female)

 **Molly:**

Mime Jr. (Male)

Butterfree (Male)

 **Ash's Lab Pokemon-**

Fearow/Talon (male)

Gyarados/Mystic (female)

Cloyster/Gem (female)

Arbok/Naga (female)

Primeape/Champ (male)

Pinsir/Spike (male)

Sandslash/Quake (male)

Clefable/Tinker (female)

Persian/Bastet (female)

Espeon/Evlon (female)

Steelix/Diamond (female)

Poliwrath/Wav (male)

Charizard/Torch (male)

Wartortle/Shades (male)

Kingler/Crush (male)

Gyarados/Triton (male)

Kingdra/Spirit (male)

Tangrowth/Fern (female)

Marowak/Rattle (male)

Gengar/Sly (male)

Golduck/Einstein (male)

Muk/Grim (male)

Rapidash/Dash (female)

Tauros/Rodeo (male)

Rhyhorn/Pazder (male)

Dodrio/Trio (male)

Venomoth/Rura (female)

Dragonite/Marine (female)

Raichu (Alolan)/Small One (female)

Eevee (Shiny)/Ebon (male)

Aerodactyl/Arrow (female)

Kabutops/Shredder (male)

Omastar/Nova (female)

Pikachu (Male)

Lapras/Aurora (Female)

Snorelax/Tank (Male)

Dunsparce/Scruffy (Male)

Totodile/Riptide (Male)

Noctowl (Shiny)/Trickster (Male)

Ralts (Shiny)/Grace (Female)

Hitmonlee/Pistol (Male)

Cyndaquil/Inferno (Male)

 **Tomo's Lab Pokemon-**

Tauros (Male)

Pinsir (Male)

Kabuto (Female)

Omanyte(Male)

Venusaur(Clone)

 **Delia's Pokemon:**

Beedrill/Videl (Female)

Nidoran/Queen (Female)

Squirtle/Munch (Male)

Parasect/Spura (Female)

Goldee/Koi (Female)

Giant Bulbasaur (Male)

Lapras/Glacia (Female)

Dwebble/Terra (Male)


	28. Chapter 28

This is not an update. Just a mini rant.

Just because I write stories about Ash being different dosen't mean I hate him.

I like Ash, he's my favorite character. I just wished the writers wouldn't screw him over time to time and I REALLY hate people in the Pokemon Community with a real passion.

But the ones who piss me off other than Amourshippers are Ash haters/Red Fanboys.

I cannot STAND these people! They give Ash shit while they worship Red like he's a fucking god! Well guess what assholes, HE'S NOT!

Always they complain about how Ash never wins a league or get a girlfriend. Or always call him dumb or a loser or the weakest Pokemon in existence. That annoys the hell outta me.

Red ain't all that good either. Saying how he caught them all isn't that big of an achievement, all you get is a certificate and that's it. Or just making Ash bashing stories cause they hate him. Or just want him dead so Red can replace him in the anime...

THAT HAS TO BE THOSE IDIOTIC NONSENSE I'VE HEARD IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!

YOU REALLY WANT YOUR "PRECIOUS" OR "UNDEFEATED" RED TO REPLACE ASH?!

OR WHEN ASH WINS SOME BATTLES, YOU PEOPLE JUST STILL GIVE HIM SHIT SAYING HOW HE SHOULDN'T HAVE WON IT!

WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!

Sorry about that...just had to let that out.

Red ain't that perfect either. After being a trainer for 20 years he has still lost to newbies like Gold, Nate or Sun. But they still love him over Ash.

I just wish the Pokemon Anime was better. Stop screwing Ash over and make him a better trainer. (Not seeing he's bad.)

That way all these morons would shut the fuck up. This was basically why I went to Fanfiction. To get away from that "Community" and talk with other writes on their perspectives.

Anyways, I'm done with my rant.

So if you're an Ash hater/Red fanboy then please do me a favor and keep it to yourself. All your complaining is just annoying alot of people.

Tell me if you agree with me on this. And I'll see you on the next update. 


	29. Chapter 29

**Beauty and the Breeder, Ariados Amigos and the Apple Corp**

* * *

It was a relaxing day at the Pokemon Center, but only one member of the team wasn't relaxing. And that was our dear breeder Brock.

Before Ash could relax, Ash called up Prof. Oak to get his Pokemon swapped. Ash switched Sakura, Volcan, and Oni for Riptide, Pazder and Evlon. And Tomo switched Scizor and Donphan for Omanyte and Kabuto.

While everyone else was eating Ice cream Brock was at the computer checking his emails.

"He's at it again guys.",Misty said looking over. "Everytime we head to the Pokemon Center, Brock checks the computer."

"Is he expecting some kind of email?",Tomo said.

"Yes! I finally got a message from Suzy." Brock smiles.

"Who's Suzy?" Molly asks.

"She's a Pokemon Breeder and gave Brock her Vulpix and owned a Pokemon Beauty Salon." Misty said.

"Oh I remember her. She went away to learn more about Pokemon breeding.",Ash said. They see Brock reading the email.

"What did Suzy say?",Misty asks.

"She said that she's coming to enter a Pokemon Contest in a place called Bonitaville and trying to find a Pokemon she can enter with.",he explains.

"What kind of contest?" Tomo asks.

"It's a little out of our way, but I've got to see Suzy!" Brock declares.

* * *

With that said, the group packed and in a few hours they arrived in Bonitaville and sees alot of Pokemon dressed up or wearing some unique clothing. "Wow look at them all!",Molly was in awe.

"They all must be here for the contest, they're all so stylish.",Misty said thinking they were cute too.

"From the looks of it, it has to be some kind of beauty contest.",Ash guessed. "Am I right Brock?"

"Yep and it's a very important one." Brock said.

"So that's why you've been grooming Vulpix, you want to enter." Misty said.

"Toge Toge." Togepi said.

"I'm not entering, but Vulpix is. I'll explain later, but right now I have to get Vulpix ready." Brock said.

"You look really pretty Vulpix.",Molly said to the fox.

"Vul.",Vulpix thanked her with a smile.

Brock looked up. "And speaking of beauty, you guys could use some sprucing up. You can't meet Suzy looking like how you are now."

Misty eyes narrow in a glare. "You don't look so great yourself Brock.

Suddenly Brock appears in a white suit. "How do I look now?"

"Ash, Tomo should we be worried about him?" Molly asks stepping backwards.

"We've been worried about him since the day I met him.",Tomo sighs.

"He's doing this for Suzy, but right now it's a bit too much.",Ash sweardropped.

* * *

At the contest grounds Brock was holding a bouquet of roses looking for Suzy.

"Wow some of these Pokemon look really pretty." Molly said.

"It's true they do look pretty, but the contest also focuses on how the trainers have raised their Pokemon." Brock said."So where are you supposed to meet this Suzy?",Tomo asked.

"It's supposed to be somewhere in this area.",Brock looking at some directions, when suddenly Vulpix jumps out of his arms and runs off. "Vulpix! Come back!"Following Vulpix they see she was running to her former owner Suzy who was happy to see her.

"Vulpix! I'm so glad to see you again." Suzy smiles hugging Vulpix.

Ash sees her and smiles. "Suzy good to see you."

"Good to see you too Ash, it's been a long time.",she smiles.

"It sure has Brock told all of us that you were traveling around learning breeding." Ash said as Brock approached with the bouquet in front of his face.

"Is that him?" Suzy asks.

"No I-I mean y-yes.",he said stuttering. "T-these are for you.",Brock hands Suzy the flowers.

"Brock they're beautiful, thank you so much.",She smiles.

Brock shakes his head as he gulps saying, "No thank you for letting me hang onto your Vulpix for so long. I hope you find it in good condition.",he said with a bow.

"I could tell from one look at my little friend that you did a better job than I ever could. I knew I could count on you." Suzy smiles.

"Are you really giving Vulpix back Brock?" Tomo asks.

Brock nods sadly. "Vulpix was never mine to begin with. I always knew I had to give her back one day. And when I found out that Suzy was gonna be here,I knew that it was time."

"He also said that instead of finding a new Pokemon to enter the contest with, he said I should enter Vulpix.",Suzy said.

"Well you and Vulpix probably want to get reacquainted and we need to get our tickets to the contest." Brock said.

"Hey Brock, I just had a great idea. What if you and I enter the contest as a team?" Suzy asks.

"You mean like partners?" Brock asks.

"What do you say?" Suzy asks.

Brock gulps. "I-I-I'd say I'd love too!",he finally said it out.

"Perfect." Suzy smiles causing Brock to faint.

"Hey Misty we need some water for Brock." Molly calls out but didn't see her.

"Where is she?" Tomo asks.

With Misty, she was aweing at trainer's beautiful Ninetales.

"That's the prettiest Ninetales ever." Misty said as she bombarded the trainer with a million questions.

"Do you mind if I ask a question?" He asks.

"What?"

"I'm trying to get my Ninetales ready for the big contest and you come along and ask me a million questions. So my question is will you mind your own business?!" He snaps.

Misty's face drooped. "Oh sorry.",she said softly.

"You should be a little more polite Zane.",They hear a voice and sees Suzy with the others. "Instead of being rude, you should be pleased that Misty thinks your Ninetales is beautiful."

"You're right I'm sorry I'm just so focused on the contest, but now all I'm focused on is you." Zane said making Suzy giggle.

"Uh-oh. Brock got competion.",Tomo whispers to Ash jokingly who snickered.

Sitting down at a table Suzy and Zane explain their history.

"So you two have known each other for awhile?" Misty asks.

"Yes, since we were both in Nursery School, but even long before that we both wanted to be breeders and we both started off with Vulpix." Suzy said.

Zane nods. "Suzy vowed she'd be the best Vulpix breeder, and me the same."

Brock suddenly gets his his face. "So you're rivals?! Suzy's sworn enemy?!"

"Well you're right about the rival part, but not the enemy part.",Zane says.

"Your Ninetales looks very pretty." Molly said.

"It looks like spun gold." Misty said.

"I hope you're right Suzy and her Vulpix will be tough to beat so we thought Ninetales should evolve. I like to win just as much as Suzy does." Zane said.

Ash then pets Ninetales, and she smiles and lets him do so. "And from the looks of the coat, you really trained it well. I gotta ask Zane, what's your secret?"

"No secret, just lots of hard work and patience. The key to success." Zane said.

Suzy then explain that have disagreents all the time, especially with Pokemon. Zane believes that Pokemon are beautiful on the outside while Suzy believes they are on the inside.

"Well Ninetales and I need to get back to practice. See you later Suzy." Zane said getting up.

"In his heart he's the sweetest boy in the whole world. Oh, I forgot you were sitting there Brock, you're sweet in your own way too." Suzy said remembering Brock was next to her.

"That guy isn't sweet! He's our number 1 competition! And as breeding rivals, we must defeat him!",he said.

The others sweatdropped. "Ok Molly, now we worried.",Ash said.

* * *

As all the competitors were getting ready one man in the back was very eager. He had a black sweatshirt and pants and crazy long white hair in a ponytail. "Finally time for payback and to redeem myself." He grumbled.

Soon the fireworks went off and the Pokemon Contest was about to begin.

Ash, Molly, Misty and Tomo were sitting in the audience. "What number is Brock and Suzy?",Ash asked and Misty checks a program.

"They're #37.",she said. "And Zane's after them."

"Welcome one and all our Pokemon Beauty Contest is about to begin. Which Pokemon will be named Beauty of the year? Stick around and find out." The announcer said.

Backstage Brock and Suzy were fixing up Vulpix.

"You know Suzy, I feel honoured to be in this contest with you and Vulpix.",Brock said. "I think we have a great shot at winning."

"Well I feel glad we are Brock and Vulpix the same.",Suzy smiles as they continue grooming the fox.

"We better get ready." Brock said. Little did they know Zane was looking over.

"Will entry #1 please step forward." The announcer said.

As the man in black walks through a trainer sees him and points. "Hey look it Andy Stinkson!" He said causing everyone to laugh at him.

"Who's he?" Brock asks.

"He's the only stylist to ever get the worst style award he's horrible." Suzy said holding back her laughter.

Andy growls angrily as his eye twitched. 'The only one who will be laughing in the end will be me! Once everything is according to plan.'

* * *

Making his way on stage Andy unveils various designs on his Alakazam and Magmar that looked impressive but overall simple and not much effort.

"And here we have a returning entry, Andy Stinkson, who last year was given the Worst style and it appears that there has been little to no effort since then.",the announcer said.

"Wow he really does stink." Tomo chuckles.

As Andy leaves the room he pulls out a walkie talkie. "Alright now's your cue." He whispers.

* * *

Backstage other contestants were watching the television, seeing other contestants on stage while they wait for their turn.

"Hey Brock, you guys ready?",Ash asked coming over.

"Y-Yeah just a little nervous.",Brock admitted while stuttering.

"Hey relax, you guys and Vulpix are gonna do great.",Misty reassures him.

Suddenly the backdoor opens and some people dressed as Doctors with masks walk in.

"Attention please, we're Pokemon Doctors from the Pokemon Beauty Contest Bureau we need to do a quick examination of all your Pokemon." One said.

"Examination? I didn't hear about anything like that?",Suzy said rasing an eyebrow.

"Any trainer who refuses is automatically disqualified from the competition."

All of the contestants were surprised of hearing this, but didn't want to be disqualified. So they all did so and gives all of their Pokémon to the doctors. Meanwhile Ash found something suspicious about this.

Sneaking around back he sees Andy handing a check to the "doctors" with a big grin on his face.

"Take this crate as far away as possible." Andy said as one locked all the Pokemon inside.

"You got it.",one of the "doctors" said closing the doors to the truck.

Ash's eyes widen in shock. 'He's stealing the competition!' Ash thought as he reached for a Pokeball.

Just as the truck was about to drive away, it came to a complete stop. "What the? Hey why aren't you driving?",one of the theives asked.

"I am! See?!",he shows his foot on the petal.

Outside the truck Ash had called out Evlon and she was using Psychic to lift the truck into the air.

"Keep it right there girl.",he tells her as Ash then tried to unlock the door. "Evlon, Shadow Ball on the lock!"

Evlon fires a ball of Darkness breaking the door open.

All of the stolen Pokémon were now facing Ash shocked. "Don't worry, you're all free now.",Ash said to them all.

From behind them Brock and his Golem break open the door to see the truck of Pokemon.

"What the heck?",he said as others competitors came out to see this. All of their Pokémon came back to their trainers. He then sees Evlon and Ash tying up the "doctors". "Ash what's going on here?"

"I'll tell you what, the whole examination was a sham! Andy Stinkson hired these losers to take all of your Pokémon so that he can win the competition by default!",he yelled shocking everyone.

"Where is he? Where's that no good cheater?" Zane asks as everyone looked around.

"There he is!" Molly points to Andy trying to make a run for it.  
"Oh he's not getting away.",Zane glared. He and Suzy looked at each other and nodded.

"Vulpix!/Ninetales!",they both called for their fox Pokémon. "Fire Spin!"

Vulpix and Ninetales unleashed two swirls of flames as they circled around Andy, he screamed in pain as the fiery tornado lifted him and he soon landed near the crooks. He had swirls in his eyes and was covered in soot.

After the chaos Officer Jenny came and handcuffed Andy. "Well Stinkson you've gone from the worst to a disgrace I hope you're happy." Jenny said.

"I am not happy!",he snapped. "I was supposed to win this competition! My styles are extremely better than these people!",he cried out as he and the crooks were carted away.

"Geez what a crybaby." Tomo said.

"Hey look at those two." Misty looks to Ninetales and Vulpix who were literally glowing.

"Those two are in perfect sync, just like you guys.",Ash said to Suzy and Zane.

Both breeders look at each other and smile with Brock looking at them seeing what Ash said was true.

* * *

As they made their way back inside a woman in a suit walks right over to Ash and Brock. "Excuse me young man." She said getting his attention. "I would like to thank you for saving the contest back there."

"Ah don't worry about it miss, just doing my job.",Ash said.

"Allow me to introduce myself I'm the director of this contest Vanessa Corazon and even so a deed like this should not go unrewarded." She smiles.

She called for one of the workers here to bring something.

Walking over a man opened up a briefcase to reveal two Pokeballs inside. Reaching for them Vanessa opens them to reveal a Mareep and a Growlithe.

"Wow a Growlithe and a Mareep?",Brock said shocked.

"And you're just giving them to us?",Ash asks.

"Well I do have one small favor I'd like to ask of you in return for the Pokemon." Vanessa said.

'Uh what?" Ash asks.

* * *

A few minutes later Ash was up on stage with a mic.

"And next we have entry number 31." Ash said as the next entry entered.

From backstage everyone was laughing with smiles on their faces.

"I can't believe she wanted Ash to be the new announcer." Molly giggles.

"At least with him out there the event is back on schedule." Misty said.

"Well you're up soon Vulpix." Brock said looking at her.

"Vulpix wouldn't even be here if it weren't for you Brock.",Suzy tells him.

Brock rubs the back of his head as he blushes. "Oh I didn't do much Suzy. It was Ash, Vulpix and Ninetales who stopped Andy."

"Yet Ash felt you helped enough to give you the Growlithe he got." Tomo said.

"Well I guess you have a point." Brock said looking at his new Pokeball.

"Bad as he was I did learn one thing from Andy." Zane said walking over.

"What was that?" Suzy asks.

"He kinda showed me how important it was to work together. If you and me did something like that, we'd make the perfect team, we could breed the most beautiful Pokémon ever.",he said.

"Yeah that could work. Suzy would work on making them beautiful on the inside." Tomo said.

"And Zane could make them beautiful on the outside. It's the perfect combination." Misty said.

"What do you say? We could make Pokemon beautiful on the inside and out." Zane suggests.

Suzy's eyes widened. "You mean open a beauty salon together?",she said gasped.

"Please say you'll do it Suzy.",Molly thought it was a great.

"Yeah, and we'll be your first customers.",Misty said and Togepi chirped with agreement.

"What do you think Brock?" Suzy asks looking at him.

Brock hesitates for a minute and then smiles. "I think you and Zane will make a great team."

"Really? Well that settles it." Suzy smiles as she turns to Zane and holds out her hand. "It's a deal Zane."

Brock tried to put on a smile and laughs abit. "Isn't this great guys?"

"It is for them.",Misty said as Tomo pats Brock's back.

"Will entry number 37 please come up on stage." Ash said from the speaker.

"Well Brock this is it." Suzy said picking up Vulpix.

"Yeah we're going to win." Brock said determined. Before Brock could go Zane stopped for a second. "Well Brock, Suzy's right."

Brock was confused. "About what?"

"I hate to admit it, but I've been jealous ever since you and Suzy met each other. She told me you're the best now I know it's true." Zane said holding out his hand to shake.

"She did? Well I'll try to do my best." Brock smiles shaking it.

Soon everyone was smiling as Brock and Suzy took the stage for their turn. But whether they win or lose the real top breeder in that contest is Brock.

* * *

While still traveling to Ecruteak City, the group encountered many Pokémon and people on the way. They met a hermit who makes natural remdies, attended a festival dedicated to Wobbuffet, and reunited with an old friend and her Dittos.

Today they were by lake as Ash was making sure Molly and Tomo got washed up Brock was making lunch.

The kids finished and walks over back to the camp. "The water felt so refreshing.",Molly sighs drying her face.

"Hey where's Misty?" Tomo asks looking around.

"She went for a little walk with Togepi." Brock said.

Meanwhile in the nearby forest, Misty was picking flowers with Togepi. She puts one in her hair."How do I look Togepi?",she asked the baby Pokémon.

"Toge Toge." Togepi smiles before walking away and tripping on some grass.

"Did you hurt yourself?" Misty asks when Togepi points to something in the bushes.

Suddenly she felt shivers up her spine. "W-why do I get the feeling that there's creepy in there?",she said and shrieked out loud Jun 20From the campsite all of them stopped when they heard the scream.

"Was that Misty?" Tomo asks.

"We better find out." Ash said as they all ran towards the scream.

They saw Misty crawling backwards on the ground. "Misty what's wrong?",Brock asked.

"T-theres something in there.",she stuttered pointing I the bushes.

Ash looks at the bush and sees flowers. Looking closely he sees something in it, pulling away the bushes he sees a large red spider Pokemon was laying motionless in front of them.

"That's a big BUG!" Misty shrieks.

"Should've known.",Ash groaned cleaning his ears. "Let's see what Dexter knows.",he takes his Pokédex.

 **"Ariados, the Long Leg Pokémon. The evolved form of Spinarak. Ariados is able to spin extremely strong, sticky webs to trap its adversaries."**

Ash smiles hearing this. "I bet those webs would really come in handy."

"Wonder if there's something wrong with this one. It hasn't moved a muscle since we've been here." Brock notices.

"If it doesn't move a muscle that's fine with me." Misty said.

"Ariados! I've found you!" A female voice said from the trees surprising all of them.

"Hey I know that voice.",Brock Said looking up. The said a figure jumping down wearing a red ninja outfit with a Venonat beside her.

Ash recognizes her and smiles. "It's Aya!"

"This is like a miracle." Brock blushes as he recalls how they met at the Fuchsia City gym. "I met you back at the Fuchsia City gym remember me?"

"Sure how could I forget you Bruck." Aya said misspelling his name.

"Close enough. Cupid must have shot his lovely arrow at us like Ariados shoots his web." Brock flirts.

Suddenly a booming voice stopped Aya's train of thought. "Ariados, begin the test."

The red spider opens its eye startling the others. Aya got serious and jumps out of the way. "Venonat, Stun Spore!"

As Venonat sprinkles and orange dust, Ariados uses String Shot to move out of the way and starting swinging into the forest.

"It's getting away! Come on!" Aya said as she and Venonat ran after it.

"Aya don't leave me." Brock said running after her.

"Brock wait!" Ash said as they ran after him.

Aya and Venonat spotted Araidos swinging from tree to tree. "Stop it with Poison Sting!",Venonat started shooting poisonus darts and it cuts off the string.

"Quick Venonat Tackle!" Venonant charges forward but Ariados recovers.

"We've got you." A voice said as a hidden Spider web traps Venonat. The others saw the trapped Venonat.

"Where did that net come from?" Tomo asks.

"That's no net Tomo, that was a web made by Ariados."Brock said.

"Learn this lesson, letting your guard for only a moment could lead to defeat.",the same booming voice said.

"Who said that? Show yourself!",Ash called out.

A figured appeared and landed in front of them. It was a man with gray hair in a ninja uniform.

"Who are you and why did you attacked Aya?",Ash said

"It's alright Ash, this is my tutor." Aya said suprising them.

"Tutor?" Ash asks.

"I see you have much to learn Aya, much." He said.

"Yes, I must learnt the ancient art of Pokemon Jujitsu." Aya said.

Everyone wondered what Pokémon Jujitsu was? There questions were answered when Aya's tutor, Tōkichi, takes them to his Pokémon Jujitsu Academy, where many trainers come there to learn the ways of Pokémon Jujitsu.

"So that's why Aya came here." Misty said as Tōkichi nods.

"I have become her personal tutor and she is becoming better every day." He said as the door opens to reveal Aya and Venonat.

"Pardon the intrusion tutor, but I have brought tea.",she said with a bow bringing the drinks. Suddenly Brock shot up.

"Aya, I just had the greatest idea. I plan on enrolling here in the academy so you can be my tutor!",he said to her.

"Your tutor?" She questioned.

"Pineco I choose you!" Brock said calling him out. "Pineco and I are a great team, but if you tutor us we'll be even better." Brock said when Pineco self destructs on him.

Ash laughs abit. "Well he got the right idea there. I kinda wanna take part of this. I could use this experience in my battles."

"I have an idea Ash why don't you and your friends take some classes here." Aya suggests.

"Ok but how much is it?" Ash asks.

"Sometimes the teacher makes exceptions. What do you think can they stay?" Aya asks.

Tōkichi nods. "Of course. 1 day of class, free of charge."

* * *

Giving them their uniforms Ash and Tomo were in red uniforms, Brock was in a yellow, and Misty and Molly were in Blue.

"The colors indicate what kind of classes you'll attend." Tōkichi explains.

"The red uniforms study battle techniques, yellows go to the techinical class where they learn to make attacks more effective and students in blue go to the beauty center to learn about health and nutrition." Aya explains.

"I don't wanna learn about those things, I wanna learn about attacks and battling.",Misty said.

"We only give this type of class once a year, but if you want to switch that is fine.", Tōkichi said. Misty was shocked that it ran once a year.

"Pokemon Trainers come from all over the world to learn the secret of Pokemon Beauty." Aya said.

"The treatments make trainers look much healthier not only that they make you look like a movie star." Tōkichi said getting Misty's attention.

"Forget battles let's go Molly! I bet this is going to be a dream come true." Misty smiles.

* * *

In the class Misty found herself face to face with a Spinarak and was immediately regretting her choice. What this class is that Spinarak would wrap String Shot around the females head as a beauty mask.

Molly was fine learning it, but Misty fainted on the spot.

* * *

Outside Brock and Pineco nailed the technical course, but it Pineco ended up exploding in Brock's face again.

* * *

Meanwhile Ash, Tomo and Aha watched a battle between two trainers, Houndour and Hypno.

"Hypno use Hypnosis!" Hypno tries to hypnotize Houndour to make it fall asleep.

"Houndour, Smog!" Houndour releases a cloud of smoke blocking Hypno's vision. "Now use Feint Attack!"

Houndour disappeared when the smoke clears up. Hypno looked around but then felt tackled from behind by Houndour.

"Now use Flamethrower!" Houndour blasts Hypno with a blast of fire making it fall to the ground.

"This match is finished. Houndour wins!",Tōkichi announced. "The next match Ash vs Aya."

Both Ash and Aya looked at each and grinned. A rematch.

"I should warn you I'm tougher than when we last fought Ash." Aya said with Venonat by her side.

"I have to, but let's see who's better?",Ash said with Pazder by his side.

"Begin!" Tōkichi said.

"Venonat charge!" Aya said as Venonat started running towards them.

"Pazder Rock Blast!" Ash said as Pazder fired multiple rocks.

"Jump on every rock!",Venonat started hopping from rock to rock,but then one hits its face.

"Great, now use Take Down!",Pazder charges with full speed and smashes into Venonat with great force.

"That was a good combination. Venonat Supersonic!" Venonat releases sonic waves confusing Pazder.

"Now use Zen Headbutt!",Venonat glowed purple and tackles the rock type.

Pazder skids backwards in pain.

"Pazder use Take Down!" Snapping out of Supersonic Pazder charges forward.

"Use Protect!",a green barrier formed around Venonat, bouncing Pazder from attacking. Aya smiles. "Now Solarbeam!"

Ash gasps as Venonat gathered sunlight. "I gotta work fast. Pazder Drill Run!" Padzer's horn glows like a drill as he charges at full speed.

Solarbeam was ready. "Fire!",Aya yells. Venonat fired the beam of light.

"Jump then dive!",Ash yelled.

"What?!",Aya exclaims shocked.

Pazder jumps into the air and using Drill Run drills a hole in the ground dodging the attack.

Venonat looked for any sign of Rhyhorn. "Venonat, use your sonar waves to locate where Rhyhorn will appear!",Aya tells it Venonat pauses to sense and jumps into the air just as Pazder bursts out.

Pazder roars as he smashes his horn into Venonat sending it smashing into the ground with swirly eyes.

"Venonat can no longer continue, Rhyhorn wins!",Tōkichi announced.

"Good job Pazder.",Ash said patting Pazder's head. Pazder grunted happily, but then stopped and his whole body glowed. Everyone gasped as they see Pazder grew and stood onto his legs. The light exploded to reveal Pazder was now Rhydon.

"Pazder, you look awesome." Ash said as Pazder gave him a big hug.

"Well Ash you win again. Your technique is even better than the last time you beat me." Aya said.

"Thanks Aya, though I gotta admit, you almost got me with Solarbeam. I wasn't expecting that.",Ash said.

"I'm not gonna argue there, the look on your face was priceless." She smiles.

Ash snorted. "Says the ninja at the "What?!" When Pazder digged underground.",he said making her face expresssion.

Aya couldn't help but laugh as the two of them enjoyed the rest of class.

* * *

That night Ash and Tomo came back to see Molly had recieved the effects of the Spinarak web.

"Whoa Molly...you look amazing." Ash said.

"You really think so?",Molly felt her face. Her brother nodded. "I never knew String Shot could be so soothing. I gotta see if Butterfree does the same.",she said holding the Pokeball.

"How did Misty handle it?" Tomo asks.

Molly points to Misty groaning in her bed with no changes. "She was too panicked to really do anything. The String Shot came from a Spinarak." Molly said.

"Oh..",They sweardropped and looked up to Brock lying in bed. "And how was class for you Brocko?",Ash asked.

"Pineco exploded in my face again." Brock groans.

"Ah. Well class was awesome for us.",Tomo said sitting in bed.

"Agreed, Pazder evolved." Ash said.

"Good for you.",all 3 said groaning, while Molly said it in a cheery tone.

Ash looks out the window and hears something, looking outside he sees Aya and Venonat training to increase their speed.

"Alright Venonat, that's enough for now.",she sighed as they stopped.

"You know you can always tell how dedicated a trainer is by how much they work alongside their Pokemon." Ash said walking over.

"There's still so much I have to learn, in order to master Pokémon jujitsu.",Aya sighs looking down.

"Well Aya I think you can do it." Ash said making her look at him. "You definitely showed me today how hard you're training and I'm behind you."

"I hope you're right.",she said with soft smile.

"Hey I mean it. And who knows, you might even surpass your brother Koga.",Ash said.

"Well I hope so, but right now my brother is training to be one of Johto's Elite 4." Aya said surprising him.

"Really? That's amazing!",Ash said with a grin. "But who's gonna be the new gym leader for the Fuchsia gym?"

"My niece Janine is running the gym now. My brother had her away on training when you showed up. With her running the gym we were able to pursue the paths we're both on now." Aya said.

"Well I'm glad you all are finally doing what you makes you pleased. Maybe I'll meet this Janine if I'm ever back in Kanto.",Ash said.

"You might like her, she loves to battle." Aya smiles.

Ash's face grew a smirk. "I like her already.",he and Aya laughed.

* * *

The next day Aya and Tōkichi were saying goodbye to the group.

"Well Aya it was great to see you again and good luck with your training." Ash said.

"You too Ash, if you run into my Koga tell him I said hi." Aya said.

"And if you two young ladies would like another Spinarak treatment, you know where to come.",Tōkichi said.

Misty sweatdropped. "I don't think I'll try that."

"But I will.",Molly giggled.

"Farewell, not goodbye for we shall meet again." Brock flirts.

"Ok." Aya said not sure what to make of him.

"Come on Brock we need to get going." Tomo said as they all waved goodbye.

* * *

Walking down the path to Ecruteak City the group continues down the path and finds themselves looking at a giant Apple Orchard.

"Oh wow it all looks so yummy." Molly said.

"Yeah it does." Tomo said licking his lips as he rushed towards the trees.  
"Tomo wait a minute, we can't just barge into this apple corp!",Ash called out.

"Yeah, well probably be stealing!",Misty also called.

Tomo stops in front of some trees and sighs. "Sorry guess that was my stomach talking."

Tomo was about to turn around and leave when he heard a munching sound. He looks up to see Apples disappearing out of the trees. "What the?" Suddenly multiple apple cores fell at his feet.

Ash and the others came over and gasped at what they saw. Tomo with apple cores in front of him.

"I swear this is not what it looks like." Tomo said.

"It looks like you decided to have a snack." Molly said.

"I'm surprised Tomo, I know you're hungry, but that doesn't mean you eat everything you see.",Brock said in a disappointed tone.

Tomo waves his hands. "I didn't I swear! They fell from up there!" They all look up but see nothing.

"I don't see anything." Ash said when an apple fell down and landed in Tomo's hands. Ash turns back and glares. "Seriously?!"

"I swear it's not me!" Tomo said as a net fell on top of him.

"What the?!",Ash gasped.

"Hey what's with this net?!",Tomo complained trying to get out. Suddenly a voice was heard behind him.

"I finally caught you,you literally theif.",he sees a purple hair woman wearing orange overalls. "So you're the one stealing all the apples.",she said not happy.

"I knew it was faith. To walk into an orchard and find the sweetest and most amazing fruit of them. Please excuse me, my friend's brother deserves any and all punishment." Brock bows his head.

"I'm telling you it wasn't me!" Tomo said.

"How can you say that when you have one of my apples right there in your hands?" She glares.

Ash takes the net off Tomo. Tomo was about to say something to the girl when something he spotted on the apple. "Ash look at this."

Ash examines it and sees a small bite. "Tomo open your mouth as wide as you can." Tomo opens his mouth and shows Ash his teeth. "Miss these bite marks are way to small to be Tomo's."

The girl looks at the apple mark and gasped. "It's true, I'm so sorry for blaming your brother.",she bows while apologizing.

"I'm sorry for not believing you Tomo." Molly said.

"It's alright." Tomo said.

"It's just when you work so hard on these apple trees and learn someone has been stealing them it really makes you angry. I guess I got carried away." She said.

* * *

Later, Charmaine, the corp owner takes the others to her home for a meal, for saying sorry.

"So Charmaine, you take care of the apple trees by yourself?",Ash asked.

"Yep it's just me." She nods.

"Wow that must be lots of hard work." Molly said.

"I manage, but now that it's harvest time I could use some help." Charmaine said.

The others made up their mind. "Well since we're already here, why not we help you with the apples?",Tomo suggested.

"I couldn't ask that." Charmaine said when Brock grabs her hands.

"Please allow us to assist you. Day or night, hot or cold, rain or shine nothing will stop us!" Brock declares.

Misty sighed. "We couldn't have just buy some apples from a market." Outside Charmaine was showing them around the orchard.

"You see I tied noisemakers around all the trees to alert me when Pidgey try to steal any." She said.

Brock nodded impressed. "Now that is a clever idea.",he said.

"Unfortunately sometimes they don't work.",Charmaine sighs.

Suddenly they heard the noise makers go off. "It's them!" Charmaine said.

Charging forward Tomo runs to find the crooks who framed him.

In the trees there were these small yellow Mouse Pokemon that resembles Pikachu. They grabbed apples one by one and started fleeing over trees. On dropped its apple.

Picking it up Charmaine examines it. "These have the same bite marks as the first apple."

Tomo sniffs the air. "They're close." Reaching for a Pokeball he jumps over the bushes to find the three Pokemon.

"Gotcha!" He said startling them.

"So you three were the thieves all along.",he said with an angry look. As Tomo was about to give them what they deserve they heard a noise. The three thieves ran to a large clump of their friends who were huddled in fear.

One of them points up to see a Fearow circling above them.

Charmaine and the others looked above to see it. "That Fearow circling must have its eye on something.",She said.

"And it's in the same direction Tomo went!",Ash said and they hurried into the forest. They all ran and see all the little yellow Pokémon huddled up. Ash then grunts abit. "Don't tell me these are what I think they are?",he said taking his Pokédex out.

 **"Pichu, the Tiny Mouse Pokémon. A pre-evolved form of Pikachu. Despite their size, Pichu release bursts of electricity that can shock even humans. However, Pichu are unskilled at controlling their electricity, and sometimes release it by accident when surprised, or when laughing, and shock themselves."**

"These are the Pokemon that have been stealing all my apples?" Charmaine asks.

"Cute aren't they?" Misty asks.

Fearow lets out a screech as he dives down at the Pichu.

"The Fearow!" Molly gasps.

As Fearow gets closer most of the Pichu were paralyzed by fear when the three thieves jumped on a branch and zapped Fearow and themselves.

But that attack wasn't enough as Fearow shook off the Thundershock and dives down at the Pichu again. They all held each other in fear until they heard a loud voice. "KHANGA, KHANGASKHAN!"

They all see Tomo jumping from the trees and throws his boomerang at the Fearow's face.

Fearow is knocked backwards and turns his attention to Tomo. "Bring it Bird Brain! Let's see how you do when someone can fight back!" He declared.

The Pichu looked at Tomo surprised as he took out a Pokeball.

"Electabuzz Thunderbolt!"

The large yellow Pokémon came out. "Electabuzz!",his horns sparked up and launches a powerful thunderbolt at the wild Fearow, causing it to screech in pain. It flies away from the trees.

"Let that be lesson to pick on someone your own size!",Tomo called out.

After the battle the 3 Pichu bring out a leaf full of apples. "Pichu Pichu Pi." One said followed by a growling stomach.

Looking out they heard all of them with growling stomachs.

"I don't think any of them have eaten for quite awhile." Brock said.

"So that's why they've been taking the fruit. To feed they're friends.",Ash realized.

"Come to think of it there was a report in the paper that fruit growth in the forest was pretty low this year." Charmaine said.

"Don't hurt them Charmaine, they just didn't no better.",Tomo pleaded her.

"Don't worry I won't." She said pushing the apples towards the Pichu. "Go ahead, eat up." Once she said that all the Pichu rushed over.

"Wow these are some hungry little guys.",Molly said.

"Yeah, I know but they'll never stop and probably won't leave the orchard.",Charmaine said.

"Wait I have an idea." Ash said getting everyone's attention. "Charmaine what if the Pichu worked for you in exchange for food?"

"Hm..",she thought for a second. "That doesn't sound like a bad idea Ash."

"They can learn to keep the Pidgey away, help with collecting apples and the little guys would have a place to stay." Ash explains.

"And I'll help these little guys too.",Tomo said.

"Alright let's give it a try." Charmaine said.

As the day went by Tomo used Electabuzz to show them how to use their electric attacks the right way and with the extra hands they picked tons of more apples than ever before.

Charmaine then gives them there first payment for their hard days work. All the Pichu started snacking on apple bits. One of them however ate to fast and almost choked on one.

Tomo sees it and quickly helped it. "This is why you shouldn't rush when eating.",he said to it as he got the bit out.

The Pichu sighed with relief and look to Tomo. "PichuPichu.",it smiles.

"Ash, you are a genius. With them helping I'll be able to do so many things around the orchard." Charmaine smiles.

"Don't worry about it, it's just what I do.",he smiles to her.

Molly was petting one of the Pichus and it had a big smile on its face as it jumped up and hugged her.

"Aw aren't you the cutest thing?",she giggled hugging it back.

"Pichu Pi!" It smiles.

"I would love to have a cute little Pokemon like you with me." Molly said.

"Then why not catch it?",Misty asked her.

Molly looks to Charmaine. "You wouldn't mind?"

She shakes her head. "Go for it."

As they faced off Molly was about to grab one of her Pokeballs.

"Ok Molly remember what I showed you." Ash said.

"R-Right. Butterfree go!" Molly said calling out her butterfly Pokemon.

"I don't know about this.",Brock said. "Pichu has an advantage over Butterfree."

"Don't worry Brock I've taught Molly everything she needs to know. She's got this." Ash smiles.

"Butterfree, use Whirlwind!",Molly said. Butterfree flapped her wings and blew a strong wind at Pichu. Pichu held onto the grass.

Sparks surrounded Pichu as it tried to zap Butterfree with Thundershock.

"Dodge to the left and right, then tackle attack!",Butterfree flew to the left and right, getting out of Thundershock's way. She then goes in for a Tackle. As Butterfree flew in Pichu used Double Team and made copies of himself doding the attack.

The butterfly Pokémon hits a copy and looked around for the real Pichu. All of the Pichu then gave Butterfree a cute face with some puppy eyes to add it.

Butterfree suddenly drops her guard and awe at the cute sensation.

"Molly be careful, Pichu's using Charm!",Brock said. "Butterfree's attack power is lowered harshly!"

"Butterfree use Silver Wind!" Butterfree flaps her wings and blades of wind fly towards Pichu knocking it backwards.

"Now let's use Strong Shot!",Butterfree shoots a silky thread from her mouth and it wrapped around Pichu.

Pichu struggles to break free and releases Thundershock zapping Butterfree.

"Butterfree quick throw Pichu!" Butterfree spins Pichu around and around with String Shot before letting go sending him smashing into a tree. When it landed Pichu had swirly eyes.

Molly quickly gets a pokéball out and throws it Pichu. Pichu was sucked inside. She watches the ball wiggles back and forth hoping it wouldn't escape the ball. It finally clicked.

Smiling widely Molly runs over and picks it up. "I did it! I caught Pichu!" She cheers jumping with joy. Butterfree cheered along side her. Everyone clapped for her first capture.

As the sun was setting all of them were saying goodbye to Charmaine and the Pichu. As they were about to leave Tomo says goodbye when one of the Pichu runs out to him.

"Pichu! Pi!" He said jumping into Tomo's arms.

"Woah what's wrong little guy?",he asked.

"Pichu Pichu Pi!" He said not wanting Tomo to leave.

"I'm sorry little guy, but I have to go I can't stay...but if you want to, how about you come with me?" Tomo asks.

Pichu looked up at Tomo and his eyes watered with a large smile. "PichuPichu!",he said hugging him. Tomo laughs as he hugs his new Pokemon back.

As they walk away Charmaine and all the Pichu wave goodbye to their friends who gave them a new chance as they went from thieves to protectors.

* * *

 **Team Data:**

 **Ash:**

Mewtwo (Male)

Lugia/Maelstorm (Male)

Ivysaur/Alpha(Male)

Gallade/Rune (Male)

Houndour/Demon (Male)

Magnemite/Sparks

Jigglypuff/Melody (Female)

Totodile/Riptide (Male)

Rhydon/Pazder (Male)

Espeon/Evlon (Female)

Noctowl (Shiny)/Trickster (Male)

* * *

 **Tomo:**

Nidorino (Male)

Venomoth (Male)

Poliwhirl (Male)

Electabuzz(Male)

Omanyte (Male)

Kabuto (Female)

Ledian (Female)

Pichu(Male)

* * *

 **Misty:**

Staryu

Starmie

Goldeen (Female)

Gloom (Female)

Wartortle (Male)

Tentacool (Male)

Krabby (Female)

Slowpoke (Male)

Psyduck (Male)

Gyarados (Male)

Togepi (Male)

Blastoise (Clone)

Poliwhirl (Male)

Quagsire (Male)

Tototdile (Female)

* * *

 **Brock:**

Golem (Male)

Steelix (Male)

Golbat (Male)

Parasect (Male)

Wartortle (Male)

Primeape (Male)

Digtrio (Male)

Tauros (Male)

Chansey (Female)

Rhydon (Female)

Pinsir (Male)

Charizard (Clone)

Donphan (Male)

Pineco (Male)

Miltank (Female)

Growlithe (Male)

* * *

 **Molly:**

Mime Jr. (Male)

Butterfree (Female)

Pichu (Female)

* * *

 **Ash's Lab Pokemon-**

Fearow/Talon (male)

Gyarados/Mystic (female)

Cloyster/Gem (female)

Arbok/Naga (female)

Primeape/Champ (male)

Pinsir/Spike (male)

Sandslash/Quake (male)

Clefable/Tinker (female)

Persian/Bastet (female

Steelix/Diamond (female)

Poliwrath/Wav (male)

Charizard/Torch (male)

Wartortle/Shades (male)

Kingler/Crush (male)

Gyarados/Triton (male)

Kingdra/Spirit (male)

Tangrowth/Fern (female)

Marowak/Rattle (male)

Gengar/Sly (male)

Golduck/Einstein (male)

Muk/Grim (male)

Rapidash/Dash (female)

Tauros/Rodeo (male)

Dodrio/Trio (male)

Venomoth/Rura (female)

Dragonite/Marine (female)

Raichu (Alolan)/Small One (female)

Eevee (Shiny)/Ebon (male)

Aerodactyl/Arrow (female)

Kabutops/Shredder (male)

Omastar/Nova (female)

Pikachu (Male)

Lapras/Aurora (Female)

Snorelax/Tank (Male)

Dunsparce/Scruffy (Male)

Ralts (Shiny)/Grace (Female)

Hitmonlee/Pistol (Male)

Cyndaquil/Inferno (Male)

Chikorita/Sakura (Female)

Magmortar/Volcan (Male)

Slowking/Oni (Male)

Mareep(Female) (Not keeping)

* * *

 **Tomo's Lab Pokemon-**

Tauros (Male)

Pinsir (Male)

Venusaur(Clone)

Scizor(Male)

Donphan (Male)

* * *

 **Delia's Pokemon:**

Beedrill/Videl (Female)

Nidoran/Queen (Female)

Squirtle/Munch (Male)

Parasect/Spura (Female)

Goldee/Koi (Female)

Giant Bulbasaur (Male)

Lapras/Glacia (Female)

Dwebble/Terra (Male)


	30. Chapter 30

**A Ghost of a Chance, From Ghost to Ghost and Trouble's Brewing**

* * *

While travelling towards to their next destination, Ash was back to training. It had been a while since they paused for training.

This time Ash asks Misty if he could have a practice match with her, she agreed and used her Tentacool, Krabby and Slowpoke in a 3-on-3 battle while Ash uses Melody, Trickster and Riptide.

Their battled went on and finally her 3 pokemon evolved into Tentacruel, Kingler and Slowbro. Misty was happy her water Pokemon were getting stronger as everyone congratulated.

Tomo and Molly had a practice battle with Kabuto and Mime Jr. While fighting Mime Jr. managed to learned Substitue and Mimic while Kabuto learns Protect and Mega Drain. A little more training and it seems that she might evolve sooner enough.

Brock was getting along with his new Growlithe and boy they hit it off really well. However Ash was kinda having a bit of trouble with his new Mareep. It was a nice Pokemon, but it was always walking off whenever it was time to train, like it was lazy. Ash didn't knew what to do so he decided to let this problem go for now.

* * *

Ash and his friends/family walked over a hill to see a city below them: Ecruteak City.

"Finally we're here.",Ash said with a smile.

Looking around they saw a tall Japanese style tower. "That's Bell Tower it's a famous Ecruteak City landmark, the gym should be pretty close by." Brock said.

Without any intrusion, they all entered to city. The town itself looks like an old village. "This place is a lot older than I thought it would be." Misty said looking around.

"The guidebook says Ecruteak City is steep with history and tradt-"

Brock is interrupted by a stream of flames almost burning them.

"The heck was that?!",Tomo said almost having his face burned.

"I'm just the guy you're looking for!",they see a man in a clownish getup.

"W-who are you?",Molly asked holding onto her her older brother's leg with Mime. Jr doing the same.

"And what's the big idea almost burning us?",Ash said glaring.

"I'm Infernando the fire clown and street performer." He said breathing fire at the ground. "I assume you all are travelers."

"Yeah how'd you know?",Ash asked.

"Well if you did lived here, you wouldn't have had that guidebook.",Infernando said and breathed another fire above their heads.

"Will you stop doing that!?",Ash yelled pretty much ready to bash this clown in the face.

"I've got something for you that you won't find in any guidebook." He then pulls out a strange device.

"A salesman of course." Misty said.

"What is that?" Molly asks.

"This is an Item Finder all you have to do is walk around until you hear the beeping and you'll find something valuable."

"Is that true?",Tomo asked.

"It sure is why don't you buy them and try them out kid?" Infernando suggests.

"Come on guys it sounds like a scam." Ash said walking away.

"Yeah we've got important things to do.",Molly said with Tomo agreeing and walked after their elder brother.

"Let's head to the gym.",Misty said after them as well.

"The gym?",Infernando said and snaps his fingers. "Of course! The gym is built on the oldest spot on the whole city!",he said but the 4 ignored him. But Brock stayed. "So what do you think, want to give it a try?"

"Sure if it can help find me a girl." Brock said when he gets hit in the head with a boomerang.

"It's not magic Brock." Misty said pulling him away.

As they drag their lovesick friend away from the Firebreather, they finally found the Ecruteak City Gym, which looked like a very old Japanese temple. "This is the gym?",Misty asked confused.

"It looks different than the other ones we've seen.",Tomo said. Walking in they saw that most of the building was destroyed, most of it burned.

"What happened to this place?" Ash asks.

"Did a fire start up recently?" Tomo asks.

Brock felt the beam of the bulding. "I say this was here for probably years.",he hypothesized.

"How can you tell?",Ash asked. Brock was about to answer his question when the whole room bursted into flames.

"Fire!",Tomo exclaimed.

"We have to get out of here!" Ash said as they ran to the exit, but the fire was spreading fast.

They ran downstairs, but the flames were everywhere. Ash, Brock, Tomo and Misty brought out Riptide, Maelstrom, Omanyte, Kabuto, Wartortle, Slowbro and Kingler.

"Use Water gun!/ Use Hydro Pump!",they all yelled. They blasted their water attacks at the water, but none of the fire went out.

"Riptide try to get closer." Ash said.

Riptide moves towards the flames, but stops as he examines the fire.

"Riptide what're you doing?! Get away from it!",Ash yelled. Totodile just jumped into the fire and started dancing. It didn't burned him surprisingly.

"Wait a minute the fire isn't even hot." Tomo said.

Brock tries to feel any. "Not even warm."

"It must be some kind of illusion." Molly said.

"Sounds like a job for Trickster.",Ash said and brings the shiny Noctowl out. "Trickster, Foresight!"

Trickster's eyes started glowing and shoots a beam from his eyes bringing the fires out, only to reveal Gastly.

"So these are the ones creating the fire illusions.". Brock said as the Gastly flew around them firing Night Shade at their feet.

"Trickster Tackle!" Trickster flew in and smashed into a Gastly shocking the others. "Keep it up!" Trickster smashes into all the Gastly making them fly away into the walls.

Tomo sighs. "That got rid of him.",he said. Then Brock looked up and gasped.

"Not for long!",the Gastly came back, but this time they brought some Haunter to the party.

"Evlon!",Ash calls his Espeon out. "Use Psybeam!", Evlon fires a multicolor beam from her gem. The ghost Pokemon disappear dodging the attack.

"It's no use they have us surrounded." Brock said when they all look to see a Gengar had entered the room.

Immediately all the other ghost Pokemon stopped attacking.  
"W-why did they stop?",Molly asked.

"Because they all listen to Gengar." A male voice said.

Looking to the staircase they see a man with blonde hair dressed in blue walk in. "Please be aware these Pokemon don't mean to hurt you they are only trying to defend their home." He said waving his hand and like that the Gastly and Haunter disappear.

This shocked them all as he came downstairs to greet them. "Who are you?",Ash asked.

"I am Morty, the Ecruteak City gym leader.",he said shocking them.

"You're the gym leader?" Molly asks.

"Well in that case I'm here for a battle." Ash said.

"I'd be happy to battle you, but this is not the place. Many trainers come here by accident thinking this is the gym but it's not." Morty explains.

"Then what is this place?" Tomo asks.

"Once a place full of brightness and hope, but now it's just darkness.",he said. "This is the reason why the ghost Pokémon live here."

The others looked down realizing their mistake. "So that makes us trespassers.",Ash said. When suddenly he sees some portrait or carving on the wall. It looked like a bird Pokémon. "Morty what's that?"

"That's a Ho-oh, one of the ancient legendary Pokémon .",He said.

'Ancient Pokemon?',Ash wonders and took his Pokédex out.

 **"Ho-oh, the Rainbow Pokémon. It will reveal itself before a pure-hearted trainer by shining its bright rainbow-colored wings."**

"Sounds like an amazing Pokemon. I would love to see it." Ash said.

"I doubt you ever will Ash. Ho-Oh haven't been seen for over 3 centuries." Morty said.

"What happened?" Ash asks.

"There is a place not to far from here called the Tin tower, that is actually a copy this place is the original Tin Tower." Morty said.

This shocked everyone in the room. Morty them began explaining how in the past decades, Ho-oh has lived in Tin Tower where it made contact with humans. But only few of them can enter to greet it, suddenly there were tyrants who plan to use Ho-oh's powers for their own bidding and burned the entire tower to the ground.

Ho-oh has them left the tower, and hasn't been seen by humans since then.

"A feud between humans and Pokemon." Ash reaches up and touches his scars. "I know firsthand how much hatred can come from something like that."

Morty looks at Ash curiously when they see Togepi walking over to a hole in the Tin Tower wall.

"Togepi, wait!",Misty said and tried to catch him, but was too late.

"Evlon, go after Togepi.",Ash instructed her. She nodded and ran in the hole.

"This way!" Morty said as they ran down a hallway to a door where destoryed beams and charcoal were everywhere.

"It's like a maze." Molly said.

"Many of the support beams were destroyed in the fire it's not safe to walk around." Morty said."But Togepi and Evlon.",Misty said worried.

"Don't worry, I have a plan.",Morty reassures her. "Gengar!"

The ghost appeared to its trainer. "Gather all of the ghost Pokémon and look for Espeon and Togepi." Through the ruins of the tower Togpei was walking around like it was a playground when Evlon finally caught up.

"Espe! EspeEspeon!",she said telling Togepi to stop.

"Toge Toge." Togepi hops up and down happy to see a friend and continues on ignoring her. "Espe!",Espeon runs after him. Soon Togepi appeared from under some stone well.

As Togepi was about to hop down the stairs Evlon had had enough of this game and uses Psychic lifting Togepi into the air stopping him from going anywhere.

"EspeEsepon.",Espeon said sounding lile she was scolding the baby Pokémon, but not like angry angry. From under the stone well a pair of eyes looks up to see them.

Back in the tower Morty was leading them up the staircase when a Gastly floats down to him.

"They've found your Espeon and Togepi." Morty translates.

"You can understand a ghost type? How?",Tomo asked.

"Lots of practice.",that was the answer.

Outside the Tin Tower they look to see Evlon and Togepi waiting at the top of the staircase.

"Togepi!" Misty said running over and picking up the baby Pokemon. "Never scare me again.",she said hugging it.

"Good job Evlon." Ash smiles petting her. "Espeon.",she smiles. Ash turned to the gym leader. "Morty thanks, I say that you're a pretty good gym leader if you manage to control ghost Pokémon like that."

"Thank you Ash, if you want to we can have our battle now?" Morty offers.

Ash shakes his head. "Nah, let's do it tomorrow. I still have some planning to do before we fight."

"Very well come by the gym tomorrow and we'll be ready." Morty said as he and Gengar walked away.

"What do you mean by planning?",Misty asked.

"You'll see.",Ash said with a smile.

* * *

At the Pokemon Center Ash and the others dropped off their Pokemon while Ash went right to the phones.

He dialed the Oak research lab and he hears a voice. "Hello? Oak Laboratory?",he hears a familiar male voice.

"Hey Tracey it's me.",Ash smiles. "Hey Ash how are things going? How's Misty?" Tracey asks.

Ash gives him a teasing smirk. "She's doing just fine. Miss her already?"

Tracey rubs the back of his head. "Well I uh it has been awhile since we talked."

"Well I could put her on the line when I'm finished for ya.",Ash offered. "But first is Prof. Oak there? I need to transfer one of my Pokémon." "Sure hang on a second." Tracey said walking away from the phone.

A few minutes later Prof. Oak sits down. "Hello there Ash, what Pokemon were you thinking about?"

"Professor I was wondering if you could send me Sly?" Ash asks.

"Oh your Gengar?",he asked. Ash nods.

"Yeah, I'm gonna use him for my 4th gym battle here and have him on my team for a while.",Ash said.

"Consider it done, I think Sly will be really happy to see you all again." Prof. Oak said when Sly appeared above him and waved at Ash.

"Gengar Gen!" He smiles.

Ash laughs. "Good to see ya too Sly. Guess what, you're gonna be in your first gym battle tomorrow. So I hope you're ready for training."

"Gengar." Sly nods as Prof. Oak puts him in his Pokeball. Ash puts Demon's ball on the transporter and it flashed. Then was replaced with Sly's ball.

"Thanks Prof. Oak.",Ash said.

"Anytime, my boy. Good luck at your battle.",Prof. Oak said. "Tracy the lines back to you!",he called out.

As Tracy sits down Ash stands up. "Hey Misty there's a certain someone who wants to talk to you!" He calls out. "Have fun you two." Ash said to Tracy as he walks out.

Misty appeared and then sees who's on the screen and gasped. "Tracy!"

"Hi Misty." He waves as she runs over to sit down.

As they catch up on things, Ash returned with the others. "Misty's having a reunion with Tracy.",he said.

"Well those two will be talking all night." Tomo smirks.

"So what did you call Prof. Oak for?",Molly asked. Ash takes his Pokeball out.

"This!",he threw out and out comes Sly in front of them.

"Gengar!"

Molly jumped back surprised.

"Easy Molly don't worry he's friendly." Ash assured her. Molly didn't knew about this, cause she was frightened by ghost Pokémon from the stories she heard about. Sly stared at her and wondered who she was.

"Sly, meet my sister Molly.",Ash greeted.

Sly floats down towards Molly and offers her a smile. "Gengar.

Walking slowly over Molly reaches her hand out slowly and Gengar lets her pet him. She smiles soflty. "He's kinda cute."

"Gengar." Sly smiles.

"Well a ghost Pokemon is definitely a good choice to use against Morty. Have you figured out who else you're going to use?" Brock asks.

Ash nods. "Yeah, Evlon and Trickster."

"But wait Evlon is a Psychic Type and those are weak against Ghost Pokemon." Tomo said.

"Yeah that's true, but Evlon can learn moves that can go up against ghost Pokemon.",Brock tells him. "Not to mention Gengar is part Poison type which means Psychic moves will be super effective."

"Oh.",Tomo understood now. "So you got your team planned now."

"Yep with a little training these three will be ready for any tricks Morty might throw and help win me that badge." Ash smiles.

"Well then what're you waiting for? Let's get to training.",Molly said.

Ash nods as the four of them made their way outside to prepare for the gym battle tomorrow.

* * *

 **That next day...**

It was the day of Ash gym battle, but at the Ecruteak gym Morty was teaching some kids about ghost Pokemon while surrounded by Gastly. "Gengar, Confuse Ray!",Morty yelled.

Gengar blasts the Gastly making them confused surprising the students.

"Ghost Pokemon may not have the pure physical strength of other types, but by using their abilities correctly they can make their opponents confused and fearful which could be much worse. For example that last Confuse Ray-"

"Excuse me sir. A trainer has arrived to challenge you." A man said alerting Morty.

Morty turns to see the kids he ket yesterday. "Morning Morty.",Ash waved.

"Same to you Ash, been expecting you.",He smiles.

The others looked around the room to see the Gastly. "Um..are we interrupting something?",Misty said nervously.

"I was just teaching my students, another one of my responsibilities as Gym Leader. I was hoping they could stay and watch our battle." Morty asks as all the students stand up and bow.

"Please Sir." They all said.

Ash nods. "Sure, I don't mind if they watch."

Facing off at the battle arena the ref steps forward. "This will be an official Ecruteak gym battle for a Fog Badge. Each side will use 3 Pokemon and only the challenger will be able to switch Pokemon."

"Are you ready Ash?" Morty asks.

"You know it." Ash said.

Morty pulled a pokeball out of his pocket. "Gastly, you're up first!" Morty said calling out his first Pokemon.

"Trickster, I choose you!",Ash threw the shiny owl out.

"Battle Begin!"

"Trickster use Hypnosis!" Ash said as Trickster fired a red ring.

"Dodge it!" Morty said as Gastly disappeared dodging the attack.

Trickster was having a hard time finding Gastly, because it kept disappearing and reappearing.

"Keep calm Trickster, find it with Foresight!",Ash sais. Trickster fired a red beam of light from his eyes and flashes around the air. Gastly was spotted.

"He got him!" Tomo cheers.

"Go for it Ash!" Molly cheers.

"Trickster Air Slash!" Trickster flaps his wings and launched a blade of air.

"Counter with Night Shade!",Morty said. Gastly fires a dark beam from its eyes and canceled out Air slash.

"Gastly use Lick!" Gastly stuck his tongue out and flew towards Trickster.

"Fly to dodge it! Then try using Echoed Voice!",Ash said. Trickster hoots and releases Sonic waves knocking Gastly backwards.

"Mean Look! ",Gastly's eye fired a beam of eyes. Trickster glows for a second.

"Oh no now Ash can't return Trickster." Brock said.

"Now Tackle!" Flying in quickly Gastly rams into Trickster knocking him backwards.

"Trickster, use Hypnosis!",Ash yelled out. Trickster shakes the pain off and fires dark eye beam.

"Gastly don't look use your Lick attack!" Gastly closes his eyes to avoid Hypnosis and whacks Trickster with his tongue.

"Trickster, hang in there!",Ash said. Noctowl swooped up from the ground at the last minute. "Sorry Morty, we're not done yet! Use Confusion!"

This time, Trickster's eyebrows glowed at fires a blue light at Gastly, hitting the ghost. Gastly screams in pain as he falls to the ground in pain.

"Gastly, hang in there!",Morty yelled out.

"Wow, I guess that training from last night really paid off, now Trickster has the upper hand!",Misty smiles.

"Trickster use Air Slash!" Trickster creates a blade of air that flies in and strikes Gastly making him fall to the ground with swirly eyes.

"Gastly is unable to battle, Noctowl wins!",the referee said.

"Round one goes to me." Ash grins as Trickster smiles.

"Way to go Ash!" Tomo cheers.

Morty returns Gastly. "You deserve a good rest Gastly.",he said and pulls out another pokeball." Haunter, go!"

The Gas Pokemon appeared. "Haunt!"

"I see so he uses Pokemon from the same evolutionary chain. Good strategy." Ash said before looking to Trickster. "Mean look still hasn't worn off yet. Ready for more?"

Trickster nods as he took flight.

"Battle Begin!"

"Haunter, Night Shade!",Morty said. Haunter fires the dark beam from his hand.

"Fly out of the Trickster then use Air Slash!",Ash said. Noctowl flew out of Night Shade's way and launches the blade of air.

"Haunter dodge and use Confuse Ray!" Firing a light Haunter confuses Noctowl making him fly around in circles.

Ash grunted. "Trickster, snap outta it!",He tried to call out, but no avail.

As Trickster flew around Haunter grabbed him in his arms and attacked him with lick grossing Noctowl out.

"Now throw Noctowl!",Morty said. Haunter throws Trickster sending him smashing into the ground.

"Trickster, are you alright?!",Ash called out. Trickster groaned with swirly eyes.

"Noctowl is unable to battle, Haunter wins!" The ref said.

"And that makes us both tied up.",Morty said with a smile. Haunter started laughing.

"Return Trickster.",Ash said recalling the flying type. "You were awesome out there. Get some rest.",he smiles. He pulls out another Pokeball. "Let's see you deal with this Morty! Go, Evlon!"

Espeon came out onto the field. "A Psychic type very interesting. Haunter use Shadow Ball!" Haunter creates an orb of darkness and throws it at Evlon.

"Use Shadow Ball too!",Ash said. Evlon fired another dark orb from her mouth. Both balls collided and exploded.

"Haunter Shadow Punch!" Haunter throws a fist and from it a dark arm smashes into Evlon knocking her backwards.

"That had to be super-effective!",Misty gasped.

"Evlon, use Psybeam!",Evlon recovers and her yes glowed blue and fired a multiclored beam from her jewel.

"Haunter dodge it!" Haunter disappears dodging the attack and appears in front of Evlon.

"Use Lick!", Haunter lashes his tounge at her.

"Not this time!",Ash growls. "Use Confusion!" Evlon's eyes glowed and Haunter's tounge stopped right in front of her. She sends it back hitting Haunter's face.

"What the?" Morty said when the lick makes Haunter paralyzed.

"Now Iron Tail!",Espeon's tail glows and jumped at Haunter.

"Try to dodge it Haunter! ",Morty cried out. Haunter was trying to move, but paralysis got the best of him and Espeon successfully lashes him with her tail.

Haunter skids backwards before picking himself up.

"Use your hands!" Haunter shoots his hands out and grabs hold of Evlon.

"Not again!",Molly cried.

"Evlon, Bite to get free!",Ash yelled. Evlon bites one of the hands making Haunter shriek in pain and let go.

"Haunter, don't take that! Use Night Shade!",Morty said as Haunter fired again the dark beam. It hits Evlon, as she skidded back. But she wasn't out yet.

"Evlon hang in there and use Shadow Ball!" Evlon creates a ball of darkness and fires it.

Haunter disappeared dodging the attack. Ash then smiles having an idea. 'Thank you Cherry.' "Evlon Future Sight!"

Evlon's eyes glow as a bright light comes from her.

"Hey I remember that move." Molly said.

"Meaning in just few minutes, a miracle is gonna happen.",Brock smiles.

'Gotta end this before Future Sight takes place.',Morty thought. "Use Dark Pulse!",Haunter brung his hands together and formed dark energy and fires at Evlon.

"Evelon dodge and use Psybeam!" Evelon jumps over Dark Pulse and fires the multi colored beam.

Haunter was blasted by the super effective move. He then grunted in pain. Suddenly right when Morty was gonna call another attack, Haunter felt a huge rush of pain and fell to the ground and faints.

"Haunter!",Morty gasped.

"Haunter is unable to battle, Espeon is the winner!",The referee announced.

"Yes! Great job Evlon!" Ash smiles.

"Ash knew Haunter was getting low on energy so he sent in Future Sight to finish the job knowing there was no way Haunter could dodge it." Brock said.

"And now Morty's down to one Pokemon.",Tomo said.

"And we all know who that is.",Molly said gulping.

Morty returns Haunter. "Well Ash, as of right now, you've impressed me."

"Thanks Morty." Ash said.

"You and your Pokemon's desire to win is impressive, but it won't be enough to win you a badge! I choose you Gengar!" Morty said calling out his best Pokemon.

"Evlon, can you continue?",Ash asked. Evlon nodded and growls at her opponent. "Start off with Shadow Ball!"

"Gengar, Shadow Ball as well!",Morty yelled. Both Pokemon fired spheres of darkness at each other, but Gengar's seemed to be stronger and makes a huge heap of dark energy explode around them.

All of them cover their eyes so the dark energy doesn't get in.

"What power. Gastly and Haunter were strong, but Gengar is stronger than both of them!" Brock said as Gengar disappeared.

"Night Shade!",in the air dark bolts appeared down onto Espeon.

"Dodge it, quick!",Ash yelled. Evlon started running to dodge the bolts as fast as she could.

"Now how can Evlon battle Gengar? She dosen't know Foresight!",Misty said.

"Alright time to get creative." Ash growls. "Evlon Future Sight!" Evlon charges up to launch another surprise attack.

"Not gonna happen a second time Ash! Gengar Shadow Claw!",Morty said. Suddenly Gengar appeared behind her and slashes Evlon with his glowing black claw.

She cries out in pain.

"Evlon!" Ash said as she falls to the ground and struggles to get back up.

'I can't keep up with Morty's Gengar there's no way I can keep track of where it will appear next.' Ash thought when suddenly he got an idea and grins. "Evlon return!" Ash calls her back to her Pokeball. "I may not be able to keep up with Gengar, but he can. I choose you Sly!"

From the light Morty is surprised to see a Gengar on Ash's side of the field.

"You have a Gengar as well?",he asked.

"Yup, remember when I said yesterday I had some planning to do?",Ash asked reminding him. "Well this is what I had planned."

Sly suddenly felt Morty's Gengar's presence in the room. "Gengar.",he grins.

"Sly use Shadow Ball!" Sly creates a ball of darkness and throws it up towards the ceiling smashing into Gengar.

"Hey he found him!",Molly and Tomo cheered.

"Sly is the best when it comes to sneaking around. So when something is hiding he can find it easy." Ash grins.

Both Gengar stare at each other and both knew this was gonna be great battle.

Morty smiles. "Impressive once again, but we'll see who's Gengar is better! Use Dark Pulse!",Gengar fires a dark beam.

"Disappear, then use Taunt!",Ash said. Sly vanishes and reappears in front of Gengar and makes a taunting face aggravating him.

"Gengar, use Shadow Claw!",Gengar flies in ready to slash.

"Sly, Shadow Punch!"

Gengar charges in with glowing claws, but Sly throws a dark punch trying to knock him back.

"Use Lick!",Gengar licks Sly's face.

Sly falls backwards and shakes off lick.

"Sly use your Dark Pulse!"

"We'll use Dark Pulse as well!"

Both attacks clash creating an explosion. Everyone covered their eyes from the impact. They looked onto the field to see both Ash and Morty's Gengar's started pushing each other back.

"Come on Gengar!"

"Don't give up Sly!"

Sly then disappeared onto the floor. Gengar followed after him. "Gengar, Dark Pulse!",Morty yells.

"Sly use Shadow Ball!"

From various parts of the arena Shadow Balls and Dark Pulse fly out of random places.

"I can't tell where either Gengar is.",Brock said as they looked around.

"Me neither." Misty said.

Ash remained still as he listened for any movements when he opens his eyes to see Sly reappearing and Gengar reappearing.

"Sly, use Confuse Ray!",Sly's eyes glowed and Morty's Gengar felt it, he was now confused.

"Gengar no!" Morty gasps.

"Now Dark Pulse!" Sly smashes a the dark orb into Gengar sending him crashing into the ground.

Gengar then tried to get up, but fell to the ground with swirls in its eyes. "Morty's Gengar is unable to battle, Ash's Gengar is the winner! Therefore the winner of the match is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!"

"He did it!" Molly cheered.

"Gengar!" Sly smiled circling around Ash.

"I knew you could do it Sly." Ash smiles.

Morty returns his fallen partner. "You put up an excellent fight Gengar. But I think they put up a better one.",he said to the winners.

Outside the gym Morty and his students faced Ash.

"You really put up an impressive fight. Well this is what you came for. The Fog Badge is yours my friend." Morty said holding out a blue badge. "You've earned it."

Ash takes it and smiles. "Thank you very much Morty." He had finally earned badge #4.

* * *

After Ash has finally gotten his 4th gym badge, him and the gang were taking a break enjoying some dango.

Molly was petting Ash's Espeon and his shiny Eevee, Ebon. Earlier Prof. Oak called Ash and tells him that Ebon really missed being with him, and so he brought him along. "Wow Ash, I can't believe you have a Shiny Eevee.",she said petting him, making him purr cutely.

"Yeah Ebon's the best." Ash smiles petting him.

"Have you given any thought on what Ebon should evolve into?" Misty asks.

"I've thought about it, but it's still a hard choice to make." Ash said.

"But still it would be interesting to see him evolve into either a Flareon,Vaporeon,Jolteon or even a Espeon.",Brock said. "I would love to see what their shiny forms look like."

"I'll think about it in the meantime where's the closest gym from here?" Ash asks.

"Well we have two choices: Mahogany Town or Olivine City." Brock said looking at the map.

"How about we do a little sight seeing now and decide later?" Misty suggests.

"Yeah we could use a little break.",Tomo said agreeing.

"Hey look at that.",Misty pointed to a poster that had to girls in kimonos enjoying some tea.

"Oh hey it's one of those old fashioed tea ceremonies.",Ash recognized them.

"I've always wanted to go to one. You'd like that too wouldn't you Togepi?" Misty asks.

As Togepi chrips happy an Eevee walks by. "Vee? Vee?"

"Aw another adorable Eevee.",Misty said in awe and held the newcomer. "Well hello there little cute, where'd you come from?"

"Well from the looks of how well it's groomed, it has to belong to someone.",Brock guessed.

"I love my water Pokemon but it's nice to hug something so warm." Misty smiles.

"Eevee? Eevee?" A female voice called out.

A girl their age with purple hair came over huffing. "I've been looking all over for you.",she said angry at the little fox.

"Sorry about that, it just showed up a minute ago." Misty said handing Eevee back to her.

"It's okay I just hope my little friend here didn't cause you any trouble." She said.

"This little cutie?" Misty smiles.

"Believe it or not Eevee can be a little naughty. By the way I'm Sakura."

"Nice to meet you Sakura, I'm Misty and these are my friends.",she as the others introduced themselves. "By the way, can you help us trying to find the location to that tea ceremony?",Misty asks pointing to the poster.

"Oh that?",Sakura smiles. "That's where my sisters are going to be performing.",she said surprising her.

At the tea ceremony the 5 of them were waiting outside when Sakura came out wearing a red kimono.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." She said.

"Wow Sakura you look pretty." Molly said.

"Thanks, I have to greet the guests. You guys go on ahead.",she invited them in and they see a beautiful garden with people around.

"Wow, I feel I've traveled to the past.",Misty said in awe. An older girl in a green kimono walked in front of them.

"We welcome you all to our home, please enjoy the ceremony.",she said with a smile.

"It has happened again, Cupid has struck me right in the heart. I declare you are the most beautiful girl to ever crawl into a kimono. In english miss you look rocking in those robes." Brock said.

"Oh, thank you." She said not sure what that was.

(Strike 1)

In another section of the garden, a girl wearing a yellow kimono was giving a flower arrangement class to some women.

Brock holds his chest again. "Twice in one day! Cupid must be working overtime!" Brock runs over and sits in front of the girl. "I've seen some very attractive young ladies, but you take the cake. However, since I do not have any cake please accept these flowers." Brock said taking some from the vase.

(Strike 2)

The girl didn't knew what to say.

Later everyone continued walking and heard some music. "Wow listen to that.",Misty said and turns her head to see another girl wearing a light blue kimono.

"Please no more! My poor heart can't take it!" Brock said before heading over. "I've seen some outstandingly beautiful girls, but you're the best one I've ever heard. I sense something in you that's plucky." He said plucking one of the strings on her instrument.

(Strike 3.)

The girl rose an eyebrow.

Finally, they found the spot where they serve tea. The one serving the tea was another girl wearing a purple kimino. She bows to their welcome and they do the same while thanking her. "Feel free to relax and enjoy the tea.",she said.

Brock felt his heart for the fourth time in a row. A New Record! "Forget the tea, I feel faint!"

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!

Brock was the floor groaning holding his head in pain which had 3 bumps on it. Thanks to a little boomerang.

"Alright I think you've flirted enough for one day." Misty said as she and Tomo pulled him back.

(And you're out!)

They all enjoyed some tea and the girl poured made some for Evlon and her child. The two thanked her and drinked. "This Espeon seems to be well taken care of, and this shiny Eevee is so beautiful.",she said petting them both. "Who's are these?"

"They're mine and thank you." Ash said as she petted them.

Walking in from the side was Sakura. "You should be honored Ash, my big sister rarely gives compliments." Sakura said surprising them.

"You're Sakura's sister?" Molly asks.

The girl nods. "Yes, I'm Satsuki." Sakura sat next to her.

"And don't forget about the others.",She said and the other girls in Kimono's came over.

"I'm Sumomo.",the green kimono girl said.

"I'm Tamao.",the yellow kimono girl said

"And I'm Koume.",the blue kimono girl said. Brock panics as he hides behind Ash.

"Ash how am I going to choose my favorite without disappointing the others?" He asks when the girls notice him.

"Hey you're the one who said I was rocking it in my kimono." Sumomo said.

"He told me I was the prettiest girl he ever heard." Koume said.

"He gave me a flower." Tamao said.

Sakura giggles. "Wow Brock, you have a way with the girls."

Ash scoffed. "Yeah, he's a "love guru".

"Who are you girls?" Molly asks.

"Haven't you ever heard of the 4 Beautiful Tea Ceremony Sisters before?" Sumomo asks.

"4 Beautiful? What about me?" Sakura asks.

"You're a sister too Sakura, but just not beautiful.",Koume said making Sakura growl at her.

Ash smiles and turns to Misty. "This sounds familliar, dosen't it?"

"Sounds like you what you have to go through is the same with me. I'm the youngest of 4 girls and my sisters dis me too." Misty said.

"Does everyone ignore you in favor of them?" Sakura asks.

"Yeah." Misty nods.

"Then we have a lot in common." Sakura smiles. It's seems Misty and Sakura are becoming friends already.

* * *

After the tea ceremony they Sakura and her sisters had changed out of their kimonos. As Sakura walks out she sees Ash training with Ebon and Evlon.

"Now pay attention Ebon. I want you to watch your mom closely.",Ash said to the little Pokémon.

Ebon nods ready for what was to come.

"Evlyon speed drills!" Ash said as Evlyon dashes forward and side to side.

"Wow." Sakura said in awe.

"Use Shadow Ball in the sky, and then Iron Tail!",she nodded and fired Shadow Ball from her mouth into the sky and watches it come down. Evlyon's tail glowed silver and batted the ball as it exploded onto the ground.

Sakura was shocked to see those moves performed so fluently.

"Okay now you." Ash said looking to Ebon.

Ebon didn't know if he could do it. "Evee...",he said nervous. Evlyon walked up to her son and rubbed his head with hers.

"Espe.",she said with a smile. Her translation, "I know you can do it."

Ebon takes a deep breath before a serious expression appears on his face. "Vee."

He sprinted forward gaining speed like Evlon. "Now Shadow Ball and Iron Tail!"

Ebon fires the Shadow Ball up in the air and jumped after it with a glowing tail.

He then slams down onto it, but instead of hitting the ground, it hits a nearby tree. Looking over they saw the tree was broken in half.

"Not what we were going for but still good...as long as we didn't hit anyone." Ash said.

"Eevee." Ebon said sadly missing the angle.

"Hey don't feel bad Ebon you're learning." Ash said supporting him.

Evlon came over and comforted the little shiny. "Espe. EpseEspeon.",she said and licked his cheek. Cheering him up.

"Vee." Ebon smiles feeling a lot better.

"Wow...that was incredible." Sakura said walking over.

"Oh hey Sakura, you were watching us?",Ash asked.

"Yeah I saw how you train you Eevee and you were amazing. I wish me and my Eevee were half as good as you are." She said.

"Well mind showing how you good are you guys?",he asked getting her to face him. "A little training wouldn't hurt ya know."

"Uh ok." Sakura said letting out her Eevee.

"You ready Ebon?" Ash asks as Ebon nods and runs forward.

"Eevee, us Tackle!",Sakura said. Eevee rushed at Ebon.

"Use Swift Ebon!",Eevee jumped and fires a barrage of stars.

"Eevee dodge it!" Eevee tries to run out of the way, but Swift smashes into Eevee.

"Your Eevee isn't fast enough Sakura. You could've told her to use moves to avoid like Agility or at least Dig.",Ash tells her.

"Uh guess we don't have much practice. Eevee Quick Attack!"

Eevee dashes towards Ebon wit quick haste and smashes into him. "Ebon hang in there and use Iron Tail!" Ebon charges with a glowing tail.

"We'll use Iron Tail too!" Both Pokemon clash with glowing tails, but Ebon having more experience knocks Eevee backwards.

"Eevee!",Sakura gasps. Her Evolution Pokémon fell to the ground. "Eevee, can you get up?",she said. Eevee got back up with a growl and nodded. "Alright, use Sand-Attack!"

Eevee kicks up Sand flinging it at Ebon blinding him.

"Now Tackle!",Eevee rushes at Ebon.

"Ebon, listen till Eevee gets real close, then dodge!",Ash said.

Eevee nodded and waited until the footsteps got closer and at the last second jumped into the air dodging the attack.

"Now Iron Tail!",the shiny Eevee's tail glowed and hits Sakura's Eevee across the face. Eevee falls towards the ground and struggles to get back up.

"Come on Eevee, we can beat'im, you just gotta get up!",Sakura calls out to her.

"Sakura, I don't think Eevee has enough strength to continue.",Ash said.

"What? But we?" Sakura looks down to see Eevee completely worn out.

"When someone sees that their Pokémon are completely out of steam, they know when to throw in the towel.",Ash said.

Sakura sighs and walks over to Eevee. "We surrender."

Ash got from his bag a Super Potion. "Here, use this.",he hands it to her.

Sakura sprays Eevee who winces in pain for a second before feeling better.

"Well overall in the battle, you guys weren't bad. Just don't get on the speed or defensive stance.",Ash tells her.

"We don't really have much practice. It's always been tea ceremonies lately. What I really want is to go on a journey." Sakura said.

"Really?",Ash asked as his Pokémon got on his shoulders. "Well what's stopping you from doing so?"

"My sisters won't let me leave by myself." Sakura sighs.

"By yourself?",Ash said. Evlon yipped in his ear. He turns to her and sees her communicating with him. Ash somehow understood this. "Really, you think so?",he said surprised. She nods. Ash smiles. "Hey Sakura?"

"Yeah, what?",She asks.

"If your sisters, don't want you to leave all by yourself, why not you come with us?",he offered.

"You mean it?" She asks surprised.

"Sure we'd love to have you come with us." Ash smiles.

When she sees his smile Sakura couldn't help but get a warm feeling inside.

"And if you want, I could help you and Eevee train to get even stronger.",Ash said.

"Really? Ash you're the best." She smiles.

Ash laughs about and rubs his neck. "I get that alot.",he said. "Wait till everyone hears this, Misty's gonna be glad you're coming."

As the two of them walk across the bridge back to the tea gardens Brock, Misty, Tomo and Molly came running over.

"Hey Ash!" Tomo calls out making them stop.

"We found this great place nearby with lots of Pokemon Medicine so we stocked up." Brock said holding a bag.

"Awesome Brock, though from the looks of it, we might have enough for another Pokémon on the team.",Ash said looking to Sakura and Eevee.

"Oh no, is Eevee sick?",Misty asked scared.

Sakura shakes her head. "No, Ash is trying to say that he offered me to come with you guys to the Johto League. If you want me to?"

"Sounds good to me." Tomo said.

"Yeah the more the merrier." Brock said.

"Of course we would.",Molly said.

"That's the greatest idea you had ever thought of Ash.",Misty said with a huge smile.

"Oh thank you. I have a dance performance for a tour group tomorrow afternoon and I'll break the news to my sisters then. I'm gonna have to ask their permission to go with you. Please be there." Sakura begs.

"Of course we will. Don't worry.",Misty said to her.

* * *

At the ceremony the next day all of them were sitting in the front row as Sakura and all her sisters were doing the umbrella show. All was going well until Sakura accidentally dropped her umbrella. Sakura quickly got it back and acted like nothing ever happened.

After the ceremony they all met inside and her sisters were not too big on Sakura leaving.

"You know how much I love Pokemon. You don't need me here. Let me go with them." Sakura begs.

"Why is it so important?",Satsuki asks. Sakura says that she wants to compete in the Johto League.

"Why now?" Tamao asks.

"You haven't even mastered everything in the tea ceremony yet." Sumomou said.

"Oh please please.",Sakura begged with everything she had.

They guys decided to help her out. "We'll take good care of her, I promise.",Misty said.

Brock nods. "I may not look all trustworthy, but I come from a huge family. So believe me, I take good care of kids."

"Same with me.",Ash said holding his siblings close. "Plus I promised to Sakura that I can help her and her Eevee get stronger like mines."

"ALright but before she goes running off with you we need to see how goo you are with your Pokemon. If you can beat us in a battle we'll let Sakura go with you." Satsuki said.

This shocked the group. "You guys are trainers?",Molly said surprised.  
"You didn't think Sakura was the only one with a Pokemon did you?"

They each threw out Pokeballs to reveal they had a Jolteon, Vaporeon, Flareon and Umbreon.

"Wow they have Eeveelutions too.",Tomo gulped.

"What's this one?",Ash pointed his Pokedex at Umbreon.

 **"Umbreon, the Moonlight Pokémon. When an Eevee has had sufficient training and is exposed to moonlight, it evolves into an Umbreon."**

"So this one is like the opposite of Evlon." Ash said.

"Do you still want to battle?" Satsuki asks.

A determined look appeared on Ash's face. "Bring it."

Once the girls changed back to their clothes, all of them headed outside and faced against each other.

"I know we make fun of her, but I'll miss Sakura if she went away.",Koume said.

"Let's see if our sister still wants to go after we have our battle. How about 3 1 on 1 Pokemon battles? Any 3 of you against any 3 of us?" Satsuki asks.

"Sounds good to me." Ash nods.

"I'm counting on you guys." Sakura said.

"Don't worry big bro is the best." Molly assured her.

Sumomo held a Lure ball out. "I'll go first, go Vaporeon!", the water evolved form of Eevee appeared.

"I'll start off too, I choose you Psyduck!",Misty throws the yellow duck out. "Psyduck use Water Pulse!" Psyduck creates a torrent of water and fires it at Vaporeon.

"Dodge and use Tackle!" Vaporeon jumps over the Water Pulse and smashes into Psyduck.

"Use Scratch!",Psyduck started slashing Vaporeon's face repeatedly.

"Vaporeon Quick Attack!" Vaporeon dashes forward and knocks Psyduck into the water.

"I thought all these girls could do was make tea, but they're pretty good." Brock said.

"Maybe so, but we're better." Tomo said.

"Psyduck, use Confusion!",Misty called out. Psyduck popped his head out of the water and his eyes glowed blue and Vaporeon was sent up and slammed him to the ground.

"Vaporeon Water Gun!"

"We'll use Water gun too!" Two streams of water shoot out and clash making rain fall down on them.

"It's a stand off.",Ash said not looking away from the fight.

"Not for long.",Brock said.

Sumomo then smiles. "Vaporeon, Aurora Beam!"

Misty is surprised as Vaporeon blasts Psyduck with a multi colored beam knocking him into the water again. Psyduck resurfaced and had swirls in his eyes. "Psyduck return.",Misty recalls him sadly and turns to Sakura. "Sorry Sakura.",she said.

"You tried your best.",She tells her.

"I'm up next. Go Jolteon!" Satsuki said throwing her electric Pokemon.

Ash decided to go next. "I'll even the score Sakura. Evlon, let's go!",he threw his own Eeveelution.

All the sisters look in surprise.

"Well this is going to be interesting." Satsuki said.

Evlon sees that Satsuki's Jolteon reminded her of the one she mated with back in Kanto. "Evlon, use Swift!",Ash yells. Espeon fired a barrage of stars with a lash from her tail.

"Use Pin Missle!",Satsuki yells. Jolten fires spikes from its Spiky coat to cancel the stars out.

"Jolteon use Thunderbolt!" Jolteon releases a bolt of electricity.

"Evlon Shadow Ball!" Evlon creates a ball of darkness canceling out Thunderbolt. "Now Iron tail!" Evlon rushes at Jolten and her tail turned silver and jumped to slam.

"Bite onto the tail with Thunder Fang!",Jolten's teeth fizzled and bites onto the metal tail.

Electricity flows through the fangs and they zap Evlon making her shriek in pain. Jolteon then swings the purple fox and throws her to the ground.

"Evlon are you okay?" Ash asks as she nods picking herself up. "Then show them your Psychic!"

Evlon's eyes glow blue as she throws Jolteon into the air.

Satsuki gasps. "Jolteon! Try to use Thunderwave!",Jolteon sparked and fires an weaker electrical wave.

"Dodge and it and use Shadow Tail!" Ash said surprising them.

"Shadow Tail?" Everyone said.

Evlon fires Shadow ball into the air and jumps up with Iron Tail smashing Iron Tail into it sending Shadow ball flying towards Jolten smashing into him causing a giant explosion.

Everyone covered their eyes to block the smoke from their eyes. When the dust clears up, Jolteon was on the ground, and has fainted.

"Jolteon lost?" Satsuki said surprised.

"Atta girl Evlon I knew all that hard work would pay off." Ash smiles petting her.

"Espeon is even stronger than my sister's Jolteon." Sakura said surprised. Looking at the two of them Sakura started to think if her bond with Eevee was even half as strong.

Ash returned Evlon. "Now we're even."

Satsuki returns Jolteon. "Now what?",Tamao asked her older sibling. Satsuki was about to say who should go next, but Sakura cuts her off.

"Wait, I changed my mind.",She took a pause and turns to everyone. "I'm not leaving."

"But why not?" Misty asks.

"Because I'm not ready. Seeing you all train so hard with your Pokemon and battle made me realize I have a lot to learn about Pokemon." Sakura said.

"But you'd learn a lot traveling with us." Tomo said

"Tomo and I have already learned so much." Molly said.

Sakura shakes her head. "I know I would learn alot from all of you, but if I go with you guys I'll just get in way. I'll go on my own journey when Eevee and I get stronger.",

"Good decision I think you're already on your way to getting stronger." Satsuki said surprising her. "It's not that we don't want you to go, but you had to rely on Ash and his friends to ask us. In a Pokemon Battle you have to learn to have faith in yourself. Isn't that right Ash?"

Ash nodded. "100% true Satsuki."

"And the number one way to gt better is with experience." Brock said.

"Sakura whatever you think we love you and we'll be your biggest fans when you start your journey." Satsuki said.

"I understand." Sakura said before turning to Ash. "Ash you were amazing. I hope I can get as strong as you someday."

Ash nodded with a smile. "Don't worry you will. And if you do make it to the Johto league, don't expect me to easy on you or Eevee."

"Deal." Sakura smiles before leaning in and pecking Ash on the cheek surprising everyone and making Ash blush.

"S-Sakura.",Tamao said shocked.

"D-Did she just?",Brock's jaw dropped to the floor.

Sumomo smiles. "Wow Sakura, never thought you would get a boyfriend already.",she said with a tease in her voice.

"Got to say he is pretty cute." Satsuki smirks.

"Yeah, especially those scars makes him more manly.",Kuome grinned.

Ash and Sakura blushes even deeper. "H-hey wait a minute! He isn't my boyfriend!",Sakura said to them.

"Then why'd you kiss'im?",Tamao giggles.

"Well I-I-I mean it just sort uh...shut up!" Sakura said causing her sisters to burst into laughter.

Ash on the other hand was embarrassed to say anything. 'Oh god.',he groaned.

"Wow, Ash gets more girls than Brock does.",Tomo whispers making Brock just pout on the ground.

"I heard that.",he cried.

Molly, Misty and Tomo burst into laughter.

 **Later after recovering...**

It was time for them to move onto their journey while a fork was in the road. "Now let's see. One road leads to Mahogany Town and the other one leads to Olivine City.",Brock said looking at his map.

Which one should we go to?" Molly asks.

"Well they both have Johto League Gyms, but Olivine City is by the beach." Brock said.

Misty smiles widely. "The beach!",she sighs. "Sun, fun and lots of water Pokémon."

Ash felt pumped. "Then it's settled, Olivine City it is!"

"Well maybe I'll make it there someday." Sakura said.

"I know you will Sakura." Brock said.

"Good luck Sakura." Misty said.

"Thanks Misty and good luck to you.",she smiles.

They said their goodbyes and the group left Ecruteak City and their friend in hopes of one day seeing each other again.

* * *

 **Team Data:**

Ash:

Mewtwo (Male)

Lugia/Maelstorm (Male)

Ivysaur/Alpha(Male)

Gallade/Rune (Male)

Eevee (Shiny)/Ebon (male)

Magnemite/Sparks

Jigglypuff/Melody (Female)

Totodile/Riptide (Male)

Rhydon/Pazder (Male)

Espeon/Evlon (Female)

Noctowl (Shiny)/Trickster (Male)

* * *

Tomo:

Nidorino (Male)

Venomoth (Male)

Poliwhirl (Male)

Electabuzz(Male)

Omanyte (Male)

Kabuto (Female)

Ledian (Female)

Pichu(Male)

* * *

Misty:

Staryu

Starmie

Goldeen (Female)

Gloom (Female)

Wartortle (Male)

Tentacruel (Male)

Kingler (Female)

Slowbro (Male)

Psyduck (Male)

Gyarados (Male)

Togepi (Male)

Blastoise (Clone)

Poliwhirl (Male)

Quagsire (Male)

Tototdile (Female)

* * *

Brock:

Golem (Male)

Steelix (Male)

Golbat (Male)

Parasect (Male)

Wartortle (Male)

Primeape (Male)

Digtrio (Male)

Tauros (Male)

Chansey (Female)

Rhydon (Female)

Pinsir (Male)

Charizard (Clone)

Donphan (Male)

Pineco (Male)

Miltank (Female)

Growlithe (Male)

* * *

Molly:

Mime Jr. (Male)

Butterfree (Female)

Pichu (Female)

* * *

Ash's Lab Pokemon-

Fearow/Talon (male)

Gyarados/Mystic (female)

Cloyster/Gem (female)

Arbok/Naga (female)

Primeape/Champ (male)

Pinsir/Spike (male)

Sandslash/Quake (male)

Clefable/Tinker (female)

Persian/Bastet (female

Steelix/Diamond (female)

Poliwrath/Wav (male)

Charizard/Torch (male)

Wartortle/Shades (male)

Kingler/Crush (male)

Gyarados/Triton (male)

Kingdra/Spirit (male)

Tangrowth/Fern (female)

Marowak/Rattle (male)

Gengar/Sly (male)

Golduck/Einstein (male)

Muk/Grim (male)

Rapidash/Dash (female)

Tauros/Rodeo (male)

Dodrio/Trio (male)

Venomoth/Rura (female)

Dragonite/Marine (female)

Raichu (Alolan)/Small One (female)

Aerodactyl/Arrow (female)

Kabutops/Shredder (male)

Omastar/Nova (female)

Pikachu (Male)

Lapras/Aurora (Female)

Snorelax/Tank (Male)

Dunsparce/Scruffy (Male)

Ralts (Shiny)/Grace (Female)

Hitmonlee/Pistol (Male)

Cyndaquil/Inferno (Male)

Chikorita/Sakura (Female)

Magmortar/Volcan (Male)

Slowking/Oni (Male)

Mareep(Female) (Not keeping)

Houndour/Demon (Male)

* * *

Tomo's Lab Pokemon-

Tauros (Male)

Pinsir (Male)

Venusaur(Clone)

Scizor(Male)

Donphan (Male)

* * *

Delia's Pokemon:

Beedrill/Videl (Female)

Nidoran/Queen (Female)

Squirtle/Munch (Male)

Parasect/Spura (Female)

Goldee/Koi (Female)

Giant Bulbasaur (Male)

Lapras/Glacia (Female)

Dwebble/Terra (Male)

* * *

Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long, I've been busy with life outside fanfiction, taking a break from this story, having a job, also planning some new stories for you guys.

Like one my RWBY/Pokemon Crossover. If you're a fan, please check it out.

Also a new story is on the way for you guys. I'll be sure to post it sometime soon. I won't say what, but you guys will love it.

Also next chapter will be Mewtwo Returns. I finally found some plot and got it all down, so I gotta thank lovecartoonsandanime for giving me some thought.

Anyways I gotta go. Review, Fav and Follow and I'll see you guys in the next update.

Goodnight.


	31. Chapter 31

**Mewtwo Returns (My version)**

 _Somewhere in an unfamiliar area, an eye opens and sees figures around it. 'Where am I?',it thought in its head. 'Who am I?'_

 _The figure looks to see it was in a tube of some strange liquid with several scientists looking at it. 'Why am I here?' Suddenly the image of a Pokemon swimming through water enters its mind. 'Who am I?!" It opens its eyes and destroys its container._

 _The scientists gasped. "It's awake?!"_

 _"It woke by itself?!",Another one exclaimed._

 _One of the scientists smiles. "I-It's finished! Mewtwo is complete!" Then this so called Mewtwo started unleashing it's uncontrollable psychic energy and pushed the scientists back. It then started destroying the laboratory._

 _Mewtwo then found himself in a high tech armor designed by Giovanni, the Head of Team Rocket who used Mewtwo's powers to capture Pokemon and defeat his opponents._

 _"You were a Pokemon created by humans.",Giovanni said._

 _Under his armored mask, Mewtwo's eyes widened in horror and slowly into rage. "I...was created by humas...I was created by humans like you?!",he roared out as he began storing his psychic energy as he releases himself from the wires. "If that's the case...then it means that I am not a REAL POKEMON!"_

 _He then destroyed the base of Team Rocket and escaped._

 _On New Island Metwo was facing off against trainers while using his own clone Pokemon. Mewtwo's Venasaur and Blastoise took out both their opponents with ease, but when it was Charizard's turn the outcome was very different._

 _Mewtwo's opponent for that round was Ash Ketchum. The battle was instense with both sides exchanging moves. But the final outcome shocked Mewtwo to the core._

 _"Torch, Seismic Toss!" Ash yells as Torch slams the clone Charizard into the ground winning him the match._

 _Mewtwo was in shock that he has lost to a human..but this human seemed different than the ones he dealt with. But that even changed more once Ash approached him._

 _"Not all humans are as bad as you think Mewtwo.",he said. "If you trust and come with us, then we can help you stop Team Rocket for good.",he finished with a smile._

 _Mewtwo was shocked by the kindness this human was giving to him and for the first time in his life Mewtwo smiled. Creating a bright light Mewtwo engulfed all of New Island and had decided to travel alongside Ash._

And from those travels Mewtwo learned that not all humans are bad and felt himself becoming a valuable member of Ash's team.

But elsewhere thought otherwise...

* * *

In a dark room Giovanni was looking at a giant computer screen with a shadowy female figure next to him on his right along with a Persian on his left.

"We have just been notified in the Johto region, one of our satellites caught something. Please take a look.",the female said showing video the crystal mansion of Greenfield.

"What is the purpose of this?",Giovanni asks not seeing the point.

At the top of the mansion figures were flying around it. Zooming in close he sees Mewtwo sending the illusion of Entei smashing into the mansion causing Giovanni's eyes to widen.

"Mewtwo?!" He gasps.

Giovanni could not believe what he was seeing now. The powerful Pokémon that has escaped his grasped those months ago has been found?!

"Send all our forces to Johto at once and ready my jet. It's time I reunited with my old Pokemon." Giovanni orders. The female grunt nods and leaves.

Giovanni looks at the screen and sees Mewtwo float down towards Ash causing his eyes to narrow.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Johto...**

On his way towards the Johto League, Ash, his friends and family continue on their journey through another beautiful day, but something caught their eyes. They saw a giant cliff in front of them.

"Look at the size of that!",Molly said in awe.

Brock looked at the handbook of the region and read out loud, "Says here that's Mount Quena. It's quite a sight isn't it?"

Ash eyed the mountain. "The next town is probably on the other side of it."

"But the question is, how do we get over it?",Misty asks.

"We could use a flying Pokemon?",Tomo suggested.

"I wouldn't recommend it Tomo." Ash said.

"Why?" Tomo asks.

"Look at those clouds." Ash points to the sky. "We'll be getting rain soon and we really shouldn't be flying when it starts pouring."

"Ash is right, so our only option is to take a bus that'll drive to the foot of the mountain.",Brock said.

"When does it leave?",Misty asks as Brock looks at the schedule.

"At noon around lunch time today.",He said, surprising everyone.

"Today?!",Ash checked the time on his Pokegear. "It's already noon!"

(Yeah forgot about that did you?)

"And I think I see our bus." Molly points down the hill to a bus heading towards the bus stop at the bottom of the hill causing all of them to panic.

"Run for it!" Ash yells.

As they ran down the hill the clouds covered the sun and rain started pouring down on them.

Meanwhile at the bottom of the hill a woman with green hair was talking to the bus driver.

"We still have a few minutes before you leave Sis, but seeing as how your bus if full and the sudden weather you better get going." She said.

The bus driver, Luka Carson nodded. "If you say so.",she started up the bus and closed the door.

"Hey! Wait for us!",Tomo and Molly yelled as they ran down the hill, but then Brock slipped causing all of them to tumble down the bottom of the hill.

"Are you all okay?!" The woman asks surprised seeing them all on the ground.

"The Bus?! Where is it?" Ash asks.

"I'm sorry but it just left." She said noticed the woman and quickly shot up.

"Mam, someone like you shouldn't be all alone in this cold rain. It's quite clear that you need a warm shelter like me cold hea-",he was quickly stopped when Misty pulls his ear.

"Not the time Brock." She growls.

"How long ago did it leave? Maybe we can still catch it." Molly said.

"No don't! The terrain is too dangerous, the rain is pouring, the winds are unpredictable and you're all covered in mud. Come with me I have a hot shower so you all can rest." She said gesturing to a nearby cabin.

They looked at each other but nodded. As they made their way to the cabin, Ash stops and feels something on his belt. "What the?",he looks to see his Master Ball was rumbling.

Stepping back and letting everyone pass him Ash takes out the ball and a flash of light shoots out and Mewtwo quickly flies through the air.

"Mewtwo? What's going on?",Ash asks puzzled.

As the bus was driving around the mountain, a sudden strong gust of wind lifts the bus into the air and causes to spin along with all the people inside it.

Suddenly the bus stopped and was gently placed back on the road and everyone who was screaming stopped and was now with shocked/relieved faces.

Luka looks around in shock at what just happened. "It's a miracle." She said.

Little did she know that Mewtwo was near the edge of the cliffs and waited until the bus drove safety away before making his way back to Ash who was waiting for him at the front of the cabin.

"Mewtwo what did you?",Ash was about to ask until Mewtwo cuts him off.

"I sensed that vehicle you all missed was caught in a strong wind was about to fall over the edge. I managed to get there in time and save them all.",he explains himself.

Ash was surprised at first, but smiles at his good deed. "You know Mewtwo, you've come a long way since I met you at New Island. Instead of hurting humans you're saving them now."

It was the psychic legendary turn to smile as well. "Well I have one specic human to thank for that.",he said before he returned back in his ball.

Ash smiles before putting the Master Ball away back on his belt and goes inside with the others. The woman, Luna Carson offers them tea. "Please all of you make yourselves at home. The next bus won't be here for another week."

"A whole week?" Tomo groans.

"Are you sure there isn't another around the mountain mam?",Molly asks.

"Well you could cross the river that leads to the Purity River, that might get you to the other side of here.",Luna said.

Misty smiles at the mention of it. "A river? Well then leave that to me, I live in a gym of water Pokemon. So I'm fine with that."

"You know speaking of water, you should try some that we have here." Luna suggests.

* * *

After the storm started to clear up, everyone went outside on a wodden patio to see Luna get a bucket of water from the river from below.

She hands a cup of water to them. "Give it a try."

Brock takes a sip of it and tears began to run down his eyes. "This surpasses everything delicious!"

"Let me try." Misty takes a sip and stars appear in her eyes. "It feels like my entire body is being replenished!"

"But it's just water." Molly said.

"Here Molly try some." Misty said handing it to her.

Once Molly drinks it she a huge smile appeared on her face. "It feels like I'm dreaming in a Fairy Tale!"

Ash and Tomo sweatdropped at their friends behavior over just simple water.

As they all took a sip the front door opens.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" A familiar voice calls out.

Looking at the front door Jimmy walking in the cabin taking with his hood on.

Ash was surprised to see him. "Jimmy? What are you doing here?"

"I came here to take the bus around Mount Queena, but we missed the bus and had to come here." Jimmy sighs.

"Same with us." Tomo said.

"Wait we? Who's we?" Ash asks.

Vincent popped his head out. "Hey you guys."

So did Marina. "How has everyone been?"

"We've been doing great.",Tomo said happy to see their old friends.

"Is this your new little sister?" Marina smiles looking at Molly. "I love your outfit."

Molly smiles. "Thanks. I like yours too."

"This is Molly and yes she is our sister." Ash smiles.

"So, Ash you guys think you could let us tag along on your river trip through Purity Rock I don't think I have the patience to wait here a whole week." Vincent asks.

"Trust us he dosen't.",Jimmy said showing a annoyed look on his face.

"Sure you guys can come with us." Ash said.

* * *

As the sun was setting all of them were canoeing through the river.

"This was great idea.",Misty said with a smile. "At this pace we'll be at the other side before the bus."

"We'll be ok Misty, but I don't think you'll have an easy time.",Brock said as Misty was confused on what he means. "Since the water is so clear and clean it'll attract many bug type Pokemon."

"As long as we float through these amazing waters everything will be fine." Misty said.

"5 Bucks says she snaps in less than 5 minutes and we have to turn back." Tomo whispers.

"I'll go 3 minutes." Ash whispers.  
That's when Marina spotted something from in front of them."Hey you guys, look ahead!",she points out. They saw a tree that appeared to be glowing red.

"Whoa those are Ledian." Vincent said in awe.

"It's said that their backs sparkle on nights when there are many starts out." Brock said.

"I wish all Bug Pokemon were as charming as-" Misty stops when they pass through many Kakuna.

"Woah Kakuna.",Molly said in awe looking at them all.

"And Weedle and Pinsir.",Jimmy said looking at the bug Pokemon too. Everyone was looking at the bug types with calm and amazed faces...except one red headed female. Because the second Misty saw Beedrill fly in, she screamed and started paddling the canoe back in the other direction.

* * *

Back at the cabin Misty slmps on the rails.

"How long was that?" Molly asks.

"A minute and a half.",Ash said as Tomo handed him the money.

"What was that all about?",Jimmy asks.

"Trust me Jimmy, it's a long story.",Brock reassured him.

"Does she need like a therapist or something?" Marina asks.

"Trust me it's better not to get involved." Ash said.

"Great, now how are we going to get around this rock?" Tomo groans.

"Have you ever thought about just climbing it?" A voice said getting their attention. Looking over they saw Silver standing by the door.

"Silver?!",everyone exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?",Ash's eyes narrows.

"Trying to pass through the mountain and continue my journey what are you doing here?" He said back at him.

"The same as you.",Vincent replied back.

"Good now let's get this over with so we can leave." Silver said not caring.

"Well I guess we're climbing the mountain." Ash sighs.

"But you can't go that way either." Luna said.

"Why not?",Jimmy asks. "What's up there?"

"Guarded by the humans by sharp, rocky walls. It's a place where a small pocket of pure nature still exists. Ancient forests and at the center of it all is a lake. That's where we get our water from, many wild Pokemon inhabit that area." Luna explains. Everyone listened to the story and looked up to the cliff. Silver was slightly interested by this but not showing it.

"I wonder what kind of Pokemon lives up there, cause I would like to see.",Ash said but then sees something from afar. It was a flock of Butterfree heading towards the mountain.

"Look at all the Butterfree." Molly smiles.

"There's a place on Mount Queena where all the Butterfree are born." Luna said.

Everyone was in awe. 'Mewtwo...if only you can see this. It's beautiful.',Ash thought.

"Excuse me!" A female voice said knocking at the door.

"Coming!" Luna said walking to the door.

"Who's here this late at night?",Marina asks.

Luna opened the door and it showed two people. One was a man with black hair, wearing a dark green coat while the other was a teenage girl with blonde hair wearing a purple and white hat.

"Sorry if we interuppted anything. My name is Cullen Calix and me and my assistant were wondering if you could let us stay here for a while?"

"Pokemon Articles?",Ash asks.

Luna nods. "Lodging for bus users isn't my only job. I also done research on the wildlife here."

"Domino is so impressed! I'm like gonna be your new biggest fan!" The girl said excited.

"Uh thanks. Who are you?" Luna sweatdrops.

"She's from the Pokemon Research Lab, this is Domino." Cullen said.

"Hi I'm Domino!",she said excited once again. Suddenly a lovestruck Brock appaered.

"Domino! What a beautiful name!",he swooned holding her hands. "Answer me this, would you mind playing Domino's with me later, because as long as you're here I don't mind falling over."

"Let's try not making the same mistake twice in one day." Misty said pulling his ear.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but the bus won't be back for a week." Luna said.

"We didn't come here for the bus, we came here for the water." Cullen said.

"The Water?",Luna questioned.

Cullen nods and explains. " I've been studying the Purity River for quite a while, and discovered that source of the water for all life has came from that river.",he said showing Luna a sample. "I must study the source of Purity River, Clarity Lake."

"Is that so. If you discover the water is beneficial to humans than people will come by the hundreds and what will become of the wildlife?" Luna asks.

"Well I haven't..",Cullen was trying to think of something to say, but didn't as he hears Luna continue.

"Besides, Mount Queen is far to dificult to climb."

As they sat down looking at a plan to get around Purity Rock Ash was looking at a Map when Domino walked over to him.

"Hey there." She smiles.

"Oh hi.",he said. "You're Domino right?"

"Yes I am." She nods.

"I'm Ash." He said.

"Well Ash, what about this map has you so interested?" Domino asks.

"I'm trying to find a way to get across that rock since we can't wait an entire week for the bus." Ash said.

As he talked Domino was stealing glances at his Pokeball belt.

'One of them has to store him.',she thought.

Looking carefully she saw mostly regular Pokeballs, a few Apricorn Pokeballs and then...BINGO! One Master Ball.

'Gotcha!',She thought with a grin.

"So anyway since the weather is clear our best bet is to just fly over it." Ash said as Domino turned to him pretending she paid attention.

"Uh-huh.",she nodded. "I see."

"Anyway we'll stay here the night, but once morning comes we'll be on our way." Ash said.

'Not while you still carry that Pokemon you won't.' She thought.

From down the hall Silver looked at Domino carefully.

'That face..that voice...that hair.",his eyes widened abit in realization.

* * *

 **Later that night...**

Everyone has spent the night in Luna's cabin in different sections of the room. Everyone was fast asleep...well all except one individual.

Opening the door to one of the room a figure looks inside to see Misty, Brock, Jimmy and Vincent sound asleep.

The figure tiptoed into another door and opened it and inside Ash was sound asleep with Molly and Tomo nearby.

It goes to another room and sees Luna, Cullen, Marina sound asleep in different beds. The figure grins. 'Time to make my move.'

As the figure walked into the room she had forgotten to take account for one person and that one person was watching it from down the hall.

Creeping into Ash's room the figure sneaks to his backpack and digs inside.

"Now where it could it be?",it whispers in a female voice silently searching. "No..no."

Emptying his bag she looks up to see the two Pokeball belts hanging from the beds. "Bingo."

The Figure was none other than Domino as she was about to reach up to the bed rail when suddenly...

"You know I don't think this is your room."

Domino turns around and saw Silver leaning by the door, staring directly at her.

"Oh uh sorry I guess I was so asleep I didn't notice." Domino said trying to keep up her act.

"Drop it. You may think you have everyone else fooled, but you don't fool me for a second." Silver glares.

Domino's attitude suddenly changed and shows a frown and glare as she got up. "See you still have that dark persona, Silver. Can't believe I'm seeing your face again."

"Still Giovanni's errand girl I see. Listen up because I'm only going to say this once. Get out." Silver said.

"Give me one good reason why should I listen to a traitor like you?"She said and Silver takes a blue Pokéball with red lines onto it: a Great Ball.

"I have ways to make you leave.",he simply said.

Domino looks to Silver and smirks. Reaching into her pocket she pulls out a black rose. "Giovanni only asked me to steal, imagine how pleased he'll be if I bring you in." She said as her rose extended into a staff.

Silver's eyes turned to full fledged hatred as he growls and opens the ball. Out came his Snesal.

"Try me bitch.",he snarled.

"Watch your language Silver there are children sleeping." Domino said hinting to Molly and Tomo.

"Since when do you care about children?" Silver said.

"I don't I just wanted to stall so I could do this." Slamming her rose staff into the sprinkler system the alarms system went off.

Everyone shot up and got sprayed with water from above. "Ah! What's going on?!",Ash jumps.

Using this opening Domino grabs Ash's Pokeball belt and made a run for it.

"Get back here!",Silver and Sneasal ran after her.

Ash, Molly and Tomo's eyes widened hearing his voice. "Silver?"

As Domino ran out the door she activated a device that sent out a signal.

"Snesal Ice Beam!" Silver said as Snesal fired a blue beam freezing the ground in front of her stopping Domino in her tracks.

Turning around she saw Silver and Snesal glaring at her with everyone else running up behind him.

"What's going on out here?!",Brock said as they caught up.

"What are you doing to Domino?!",Cullen said to Silver seeing her frozen.

Ash looks out to see his Pokeball belt in her hands. "Hey those are mine!"

"Domino is not who you think she is." Silver said.

"What are you talking about?",Misty asks confused until they heard a small laugh and turn to Domino who has her hat cover face.

"Domino?",Cullen asks. "What is he talking about?"

"And why do you have my Pokéballs?",Ash asks wanting an answer.

Domino smirks as multiple lights shined down on them. Looking up they saw at least a dozen blimps in the air. "What he means is Mewtwo is officially the property of Team Rocket once again."

Everyone eyes widened even Silver once she said. "T-Team Rocket?!"

"W-what? M-Mewtwo?!",Silver exclaimed.

Domino smashes her rose into the ice freeing her legs as a rope came down for her. "Here keep your worthless Pokemon. All I need is this one." Domino said reaching for the Master Ball.

Ash's eyes widened along with his friends. "NO! He's not yours!",He ran towards her.

As Domino grabs the rope and ascends into the air Ash jumps and grabs the end of the rope climbing after her.

"Ash!",everyone yelled.

Running after the blimp all of their eyes were glued on Ash who was climbing up the rope towards Domino.

"You're not Mewtwo away from me!",Ash yelled.

"You know you're really getting annoying!' Domino kicks Ash in the face making him lose his grip and fall.

"Ash!" Everyone yelled when suddenly the Master Ball opens up.

As Ash plummets to the ground he suddenly stops in midair. Everyone looked and passed seeing Mewtwo in the air using Pychic to save Ash.

"Mewtwo..",Brock said silently.

"W-what is that Pokémon?!",Jimmy asks taking his Pokédex out.

"Pokémon unknown. Therefore there is no data available."

Silver eyes widened as he was speechless. " I don't believe it...he's real."

Mewtwo gently puts Ash back on the ground. 'Are you alright Ash?',he asks telepathically.

"I-It talks?",Luna gasps.

Ash nods and rubs his face. "A little sore from that kick, but yeah I'm fine Mewtwo. Thanks."

"Uh Ash, do you mind telling us what the heck is that thing?" Vincent asks.

"I'll explain later right now we can't let them take him." Ash said. Mewtwo looks up at the helicopter and shoots a hatred glare.

From it Giovanni was standing at the edge as the helicopter descends to the point Ash could hear him. "Hello there, I hate to be a bother, but you seem to have found my lost Pokemon and I'd very much like to have him back."

'Giovanni..',Mewtwo snarled clenching his hands, and so did Silver surprisingly.

Ash glares at him. "Forget it! I heard what you people were doing with Mewtwo! I'd never give him back to the likes of you!"

"Well I tried giving you an easy way out." Giovanni clicks his fingers and one of the blimps drops a device. When it hits the ground it opens up to reveal Mewtwo's former high tech armor.

Mewtwo's eyes widened in shock and horror. 'No...', he mutters. Those flashbacks of him in that being deceived were coming back to haunt him.

"Ah you remember it. Well you'll be pleased to know I picked up the pieces and made some modifications to it that I'm particularly proud of." Giovanni grins

Mewtwo was seething in rage.

"You see Mewtwo when you left you destroyed my lab, most of my equipment, and left me with nothing. Nobody crosses Team Rocket and gets away with it." Giovanni clicks a button and the armor flies towards Mewtwo.

'No...No...NOOOOOO!',Mewtwo finally roars in absolute rage and got his giant spoon out. Swatting the armor away Mewtwo flies into the air doing a series of aerial maneuvers to avoid it.

Everyone looked at Mewtwo's behavior.

"Mewtwo's acting completely different." Molly said.

"He's acting like when we first met him, back then Mewtwo hated humans with all his being." Brock said.

"Hated humans?",Vincent asks.

"He was created in a lab by Team Rocket. From the DNA of a Pokémon never seen before. I think it was called Mew.",Ash said.

"Mew? What's Mew?" Marina asks.

"Mew is the root of all Pokemon. It's said that all the Pokemon that we have today came from Mew." Silver said.

Everyone started at Silver completely shocked at what he said. "A-All Pokémon came from Mew?",Misty asks.

"How did you know something like that?",Luna asks.

"I read about it in an old Pokemon Scientist Article." Silver said.

In the air Mewtwo was swatting away the pieces of armor but they wouldn't let up. Little did they know something was watching all this from the clouds above.

Mewtwo then fires multiple Swift. All those stars went one by one to impact onto the suit. "Here my words Giovanni! I will NEVER be yours ever again!"

"What makes you think I'm giving you a choice this time?" Giovanni asks as he activated a device which created an electrical field trapping Mewtwo. "Allow me to welcome you back to Team Rocket."

As all the pieces of armor flew at him Mewtwo was frozen in fear at what was going to happen when suddenly from above something flew in front of Mewtwo and the armor attaches itself to it. "What in the?!",Giovanni exclaimed seeing something getting caught in his armor. And what was this you ask. It looked like a very small floating pink Pokémon with a long tail, and had feline features.

Mewtwo's eyes widen in shock at the Pokemon in front of him. The same one he saw in his visions whenever he closed his eyes. "M-Mew?"

"Mew?!",Ash gasped along with everyone.

"That's Mew?!",Misty exclaimed. Silver's eyes widened in complete utter shock.

Seeing this an evil grin appears on Giovanni's face. "Not the Pokemon I wanted, but this is even better. Who needs the clone when I can have the original. Bring Mew to our base we're done here!" Giovanni orders.

"Understood.",Domino nodded. "Ta-ta everyone! It's been a pleasure meeting you all!",she laughs throwing her black rose onto the ground and it then exploded in front of everyone.

Mewtwo looks at the blimps and helicopters flying away and was speechless. "Mew saved me...and took my place."

"I can't believe it...t-the real Mew.",Brock was silent.

"It really exists." Silver said.

Ash looks to Mewtwo and then to the aircrafts flying away, but no words on how to handle this situation.

* * *

As the sun rose all of them were back at the cabin trying to think of something, anything that would be helpful.

"We gotta save Mew from them.",Jimmy said.

"We know that Jimmy, but how?",Marina said. "We don't even know where their base is."

"I do." Silver said getting their attention. "I've been doing everything I can to bring down Team Rocket that includes knowing where they run to hide."

"Why do you know all this?" Molly asks.

"Revenge." Silver glares. This surprised everyone in the room.

"Revenge?",Ash wondered what he meant. He then remembered back at Goldenrod Tower. Him saying he planned to bring Team Rocket crumbling down. 'Maybe this time we get to know him.',he thought. "Silver, what has Team Rocket done to you that makes you want to destroy them?"

"They ruined my life, family, everything. My father went to Team Rocket and ruined my entire life." Silver said. This shocked everyone in severe shock.

"My father abandoned me and my mother for those monsters, it crushed my mother seeing the what he turned into and she divorced him the second he walked out the door. He didn't even hesitate." Silver said.

"Silver...I'm...I'm so sorry.",Misty said sadden.

"No wonder you hate Team Rocket so much." Brock realizes.

Tomo whispers to Ash. "And here I thought he was nothing but a cold hearted thief."

"We had him all wrong Tomo." Ash said turning to Silver. "Silver what would it take for you to take us to the base where they took Mew?"

Silver turns to them. "I'll take you to it, as long as you help me burn that base to the ground."

"Consider it done.",they all turned to Mewtwo who was listening to the entire conversation.

"I will destroy the entire base myself, but I must save Mew first." Mewtwo said.

Silver looks into the Pokemon's eyes and nods. Grabbing a map off the wall he places it on the table so everyone could see.

"They're closest base is about 20 miles from here and hidden deep within the mountains, by blending into the scenery no one ever finds them." Silver said pointing to a spot on the map.

Luna's eyea widened. "Why that's t-the center of Mount Queena!"

"So much for the last piece of pure nature in the world." Cullen said.

"But how are we going to sneak in without getting noticed?" Jimmy asks.

"Very easily just listen to me and they won't even notice we're in before it's too late." Silver said. Everyone agreed to listen as Silver began telling them his plan.

* * *

 **In the center of Mount Queena...**

Multiple Team Rocket grunts were scoping out the area when by the river one notices bubbles coming out of the water.

"Who's there?" He demands a Goldeen popped out of the water. " Oh, false alarm people it's just a local Pokemon." He said into a walkie talkie before walking over. "Hey get lost you little-" Suddenly Goldeen blasts him with Water Gun.

This enraged the grunt. "Why you little pest! I'll teach you!" Goldeen swam around the corner and the grunt followed. When he turned the corner multiple punching noises echoed causing ending up with the grunt falling to the ground unconscious.

"Alright, let's move."

All of them came out from around the corner and made their way into the base.

"Good job Goldeen." Misty said returning her.

Heading deeper inside Silver looks to a fork in the hall. "Alright, this is where we split up everyone remember their roles?" He asks as they all nod.

Heading down a hallway Molly and Tomo look to see three grunts guarding a door.

"Hey guards!" Tomo yells getting their attention.

"How did some kids get in here?!",One of them says.

"Mime Jr. Teeter Dance!" Molly said throwing a Pokeball and Mime Jr. started doing the hula resulting in the grunts following along.

"Why are we dancing?!",a female grunt said.

"I can't even dance!",a male grunt said.

"Can't reach Pokéballs.",the other male grunt said now couldn't call his Pokémon out or call for help.

"Electabuzz, Thunder!" Tomo calls out Electabuzz who sparked up and zapped all of the grunts, knocking them out, allowing Jimmy, Brock, Vincent, and Misty to run through the doors they were guarding. Looking inside they saw it was the security room where they saw what all the security cameras in the base saw.

"With this we could be able to locate where are the keeping Mew.",Brock said gazing at all he equipment.

,"Uh Brock you might want to have a look at this." Vincent said pointing to a screen where oil pipes were spilling into the water.

Misty gasped. "They're polluting the water!"

"These people really are the worst." Jimmy said when a large buzzing sound was echoing through the base.

They all look and gasped seeing many bug type Pokémon fly into the base.

Running down the halls Ash and Silver looked in shock.

"What's going on?" Ash asks.

"It's the Pokemon." Mewtwo said. "They are enraged Team Rocket is polluting their home and are fighting back." Mewtwo said.

Many Butterfree flew over some of the Rocket Grunts as they released Stun Spore. This knocked them out as one of them dropped a blow torch into some equipment making them explode.

* * *

Meanwhile down the hall Domino was facing a swarm of Ledian.

"Tulip Blast!" Domino throws multiple black roses at them, but three Scyther flew in and cut the flowers to pieces. She grunted and brought another rose out but this extended into a staff as she blocked one Sycther who tried to swing at her. "Damn pests, get away from me!"

She runs to the door when it opens to reveal Ash who delivers a powerful punch to her face knocking her to the down. "That was for that kick earlier." He glares.

Silver couldn't help but grew a hidden smirk and a soft snicker, but shook it off and got serious.

"Alright listen. Mew is just down the hall you and Mewtwo hurry up, before the whole base comes down on us.",Silver said.

"What about you?" Ash asks.

"I got some payback to dish out to these grunts." Silver said cracking his knuckles.

Ash and Mewtwo looked at him and nodded. 'Do as you wish.',Mewtwo said.

"Kick some ass.",Ash said and he and Mewtwo quickly ran up ahead.

As Silver rand down another hall Ash and Mewtwo make their way inside to see Giovanni, his Persian and Armored Mew.

"Ah Mewtwo. We've been expecting you and your friend.",Giovanni said with his grin not leaving his face.

"I'm his trainer and unlike you he actually enjoys being on my team." Ash glares.

The Team Rocket leader just laughed. "You? A simple child train a Pokémon as powerful as a legendary? Don't be a fool. The powers of Mew are unbelievably stronger than any other Pokémon there is. What makes you think you can handle a power like that?"

"Because Pokemon aren't just power, they're living things who deserve to be treated right and not abused by people like you who only want to use it to pick on the little guy. Mewtwo listens to me because I don't treat him like a servant I treat like my friend." Ash said.

"Or better yet family. In fact all Pokémon I have are family to me. I would never do harm to them or use them for my own selfish pleasures.",Ash said turning to Mewtwo. "Even if he's a Pokémon you conjured up...I still call him family."

Mewtow couldn't help but smiles as Ash's words touched him.

"How sweet, not to mention pathetic." Giovanni mocks. "I never needed any of that garbage and I have the most powerful Pokemon in the world under my control while you have a simple clone."

Ash and Mewtwo glared at him and then look towards Mew.

"You thinking what I'm thinking Ash?" Mewtwo asks.

"You know it." Ash said as Mewtwo summons a giant spoon.

Giovanni states at them. "You're not serious are you? Are you thinking about battling me and THE Mew?"

"Yes we are, get ready for the beating of a lifetime." Ash said cracking his knuckles.

"I refuse to let any Pokemon be forced under your control like I was." Mewtwo said.

Giovanni's eyes narrowed. "So be it.",he spat and pressed a button as Mew awakened. The face armor's eyes glowed.

Mew flew towards Mewtwo with a glowing Mega Punch.

"Block it!",Ash said. Mewtwo blocks the attack with his spoon. He the swiped at Mew.

Mew created a barrier raising its defense and deflecting the attack causing Mewtwo to stagger backwards.

Mew then forms rocks in front of its body and shoots them at Mewtwo.

"Ancient Power.",Ash recognized that move. "Use Psycho Cut!"

Mewtwo's spoon glows as he swings it creating a blade of psychic energy cutting the rocks in half.

"You know what the most amazing thing about Mew is? Giovanni asks.

Ash's eyes narrow feeling he was about to find out.

"Mew has the ability to use any kind of attack. Like this!" Mew shoots an Ice Beam at Mewtwo freezing his arm.

"Mewtwo!",Ash gasped. Mewtow grunted abit feeling bis frozen arm.

'I'm fine. I have another arm to use.',he said switching.

Mew created multiple copies of itself with Double Team and surrounded Mewtwo. Ash and Mewtwo looked around to locate the real Mew.

"Mewtwo Aura Sphere!" Mewtwo holds out his hand and fires an Aura Sphere which smashes through the copies hitting the original.

Mew falls back abit, but Giovanni saw this as no problem. "No matter, since Mew can learn any move. Recover!",he presses a button and Mew glows green as its energy was restored in a few seconds.

'This is gonna be tough if I want to win this I have to first get Mewtwo both his arms.' Ash thought. "Mewtwo Shadow Ball!" Mewtwo creates a ball of darkness and threw it at Mew, who dodges with ease.

"Now!" Mewtwo swings his frozen arm at Mew hitting it in the face shattering the ice that was trapping his arm.

"Now use Swift!",Mewtwo fires stars at Mew. Mew started dodging left and right and its arms started fizzling and released a Thunderbolt which zapped Mewtwo.

"Mewtwo Psychic!" Mewtwo's eyes glow blue as Pyschic energy surrounds Mew, but Mew counters with Psychic as well causing both Pokemon to smash into the walls.

"Impressive.",Giovanni said. "Seems both Pokemon are on the exact same level."

"The Pokemon may be on the same Level but Mewtwo and I have more experience working together and we managed to create some pretty good moves. Like this one. Mewtwo use your Psychic energy and send through your spoon!"

Mewtwo closes his eyes and his giant spoon glowed blue. Giovanni didn't know on what was going on. "Mew. Defend.",he pushes a button making Mew go into a defensive position.

"Now!" Mewtwo swings his spoon and a wave of Psychic energy smashes into Mew knocking pieces of the armor off.

"W-what the hell?!",Giovanni gasps. "That suit was to be impenetrable!

"Wouldn't be the first time something you made resulted in failure." Mewtwo said causing him to growl.

"Mew! Attack!",Mew was still under control as it flies in with its paws glowing into a "X", ready to use X-Scissor.

"Dodge it quick!" Ash said as Mewtwo jumps up, but Mew follows and strikes dealing Super effective damage.

Mew's claw turned purple as it uses Shadow Claw. Mewtwo calls forth his giant spoon to block the ghost type move.

"Knock it back!" Mewtwo swings his spoon and whacks Mew in the face sending it tumbling backwards.

"Now Aura Sphere!",Ash yells. Mewtwo fires a blue sphere.

Mew counters with Psychic and sends the blue sphere flying towards the roof sending rocks crashing down destroying some of the equipment.

"No!",Giovanni and his Persain exclaimed as they were almost impacted by some.

Ash looks up to see some rocks falling towards him when Mewtwo destroys them with Aura Sphere. Mew sees rocks falling down to it as well. It created a green barrier making the rocks bounce off.

"Mewtwo we got to separate Mew from him." Ash said.

Mewtwo looks around to see a gap in the rocks and gets an idea. Using Psychic he lifts the rocks revealing an opening towards the lake. Turning towards Mew he launches the rocks at Giovanni who ducks out of the way.

"Mew doesn't belong to you! I nor any Pokemon are your property. And I refuse to let you hurt anyone!" Mewtwo said as his eyes glowed blue and releases a giant blast of Psychic energy.

* * *

The light then soon died down. When it vanished Team Rocket found themselves in a giant crater where the base used to be.

"What happened? Where's Mewtwo?" Giovanni asks.

Ash, Mewtwo, and all his friends found themselves in some sort of cave.

"Where are we?",Ash asks.

"Beneath Mount Queena. I had transfered the lake and spring here.",Mewtwo answers.

"Wow I didn't know you were that powerful." Ash said impressed as Mewtwo went over to Mew and ripped the armor off.

"Is Mew alright?",Molly asks worried looking at the unconscious Pokemon.

"That armor took quite a bit of Mew's energy, but nothing serious." Mewtwo said.

"And what happened to the base?" Silver asks.

"I kept my promise. The base is gone." Mewtwo said.

"That's a relief.",Marina sighs.

"But what are we going to do about Team Rocket? They'll know where you are." Jimmy said.

Ash pauses to think when a memory came back to him. "Mewtwo do you still know that trick that erases memories?"

Mewtwo's eyes widened and his face grew a smile of what his trainer was indeed planning.

Mewtwo's eyes glow blue as the flocks of Butterfree flew over Team Rocket.

'You shall all forget everything.' They sprinkled dust over all of them, and suddenly they disappeared.

* * *

Team Rocket was teleported away to a launch pad.

"What is my army doing here?" Giovanni asks looking around.

"Why does my face hurt so much?" Domino asks turning around to reveal a massive black saw this and screeches at the sight.

"We must have come here for some sort of mission, I wonder what it was?" Giovanni asks.

"We better leaver we're too out of in the open." Domino suggests.

"Withdraw at once and either cover up or put some ice on that thing." Giovanni orders.

"Hm?",Domino looks at him confused on what he meant until she felt eyelid and feels it swollen. "What in the name of Arceus happened to my face?!" She shrieks. If only she could remembered what happened. Lucky Ash.

* * *

 **Meanwhile back at Mount Queena...**

Three hot air balloons were set up for everyone to leave in.

One for Jimmy, Vincent and Marina, one for Silver and one for Ash, Misty, Brock, Tomo and Molly.

"Well guys I hope we all run into each other again soon." Marina said.

"This was an experience I'm never gonna forget.",Jimmy said.

Vincent nods agreeing. "Same with me."

Ash looks to Silver who was setting up to leave. "Hey!" Ash calls out getting his attention. "Thanks for everything Silver."

Silver just didn't say anything but nods.

Turning on his balloon Silver was the first to leave followed by Jimmy, Vincent and Marina.

As Mewtwo was about to leave with Ash he felt a presence turning around he saw Mew floating in the air behind.

"Mew.",he said surprised.

"Looks like it's back to normal.",Brock said.

"Mew Mew Mew." Mew said thanking Mewtwo.

"I should be thanking you, but why did you save me back there?" Mewtwo asks.

"Mew Mew." Mew said causing Mewtwo to smile.

"Thank you."

"What's Mew saying?",Misty asks.

"Mew said it didn't need a reason...to help his family." Mewtwo said causing them to smile.

"Mewtwo may be a clone, but he came from Mew that makes them family." Tomo said.

"So that makes them brother and sister?",Molly asks.

"Mew Mew Mew Mew." Mew said.

"In a way." Mewtwo said as Mew floated over to Ash. "Mew this is Ash, the one who helped me when I needed it most. It's thanks to his help I was to win the battle today."

Mew looks at Ash and smiles as if to say thank you.

Ash smiles too. "You're welcome Mew. Just happy that you're free."

"Mew Mew Mew." Mew said.

"Ash, Mew is offering to teach me more about how to work with humans." Mewtwo translates.

"That's great." Ash said.

"Wait, does that mean Mewtwo is going to leave with Mew?" Misty asks.

Hearing that made Ash frown. Was his companion about to leave him and his friends?

"No, I'm not leaving Ash, the whole reason I'm the Pokemon I am now is because of you all. Mew is offering the other way around." Mewtwo said surprising all of them.

"Wait...you're not saying...?",Tomo said.

Mewtwo and Mew nodded. "Yes Tomo...Mew would like to accompany us on our journey."

"I don't believe it Mew THE Mew wants to come with us?" Molly asks.

Mew nods and floats over to Ash.

"A-are you sure about this Mew? You want to become my Pokémon?",Ash asks.

"Mew." Mew nods.

Ash reaches towards his belt and holds out a Pokeball. "I guess the only thing left to do is figure out a name for you...how about Ultima? Because everyone thinks of you as the ultimate Pokemon?" Ash asks.

Mew thought of her new name and thought it really suits her. "Mew!",it nods and quickly taps the button to the ball, sucking the New Species Pokémon inside. It never need to fight as the ball clicked instantly.

Ash looked at his new Pokemon and smiles. "Come on Mewtwo let's get out of here." Ash said holding out the Master Ball. Mewtwo smiles as the red beam calls him back.

Walking to the Balloon the group takes off into the air leaving Mount Queena behind as they continue on their journey through Johto.

* * *

 **Team Data:**

Ash:

Mewtwo (Male)

Lugia/Maelstorm (Male)

Ivysaur/Alpha(Male)

Gallade/Rune (Male)

Eevee (Shiny)/Ebon (male)

Magnemite/Sparks

Jigglypuff/Melody (Female)

Totodile/Riptide (Male)

Rhydon/Pazder (Male)

Espeon/Evlon (Female)

Noctowl (Shiny)/Trickster (Male)

* * *

Tomo:

Nidorino (Male)

Venomoth (Male)

Poliwhirl (Male)

Electabuzz(Male)

Omanyte (Male)

Kabuto (Female)

Ledian (Female)

Pichu(Male)

* * *

Misty:

Staryu

Starmie

Goldeen (Female)

Gloom (Female)

Wartortle (Male)

Tentacruel (Male)

Kingler (Female)

Slowbro (Male)

Psyduck (Male)

Gyarados (Male)

Togepi (Male)

Blastoise (Clone)

Poliwhirl (Male)

Quagsire (Male)

Tototdile (Female)

* * *

Brock:

Golem (Male)

Steelix (Male)

Golbat (Male)

Parasect (Male)

Wartortle (Male)

Primeape (Male)

Digtrio (Male)

Tauros (Male)

Chansey (Female)

Rhydon (Female)

Pinsir (Male)

Charizard (Clone)

Donphan (Male)

Pineco (Male)

Miltank (Female)

Growlithe (Male)

* * *

Molly:

Mime Jr. (Male)

Butterfree (Female)

Pichu (Female)

* * *

Ash's Lab Pokemon-

Fearow/Talon (male)

Gyarados/Mystic (female)

Cloyster/Gem (female)

Arbok/Naga (female)

Primeape/Champ (male)

Pinsir/Spike (male)

Sandslash/Quake (male)

Clefable/Tinker (female)

Persian/Bastet (female

Steelix/Diamond (female)

Poliwrath/Wav (male)

Charizard/Torch (male)

Wartortle/Shades (male)

Kingler/Crush (male)

Gyarados/Triton (male)

Kingdra/Spirit (male)

Tangrowth/Fern (female)

Marowak/Rattle (male)

Gengar/Sly (male)

Golduck/Einstein (male)

Muk/Grim (male)

Rapidash/Dash (female)

Tauros/Rodeo (male)

Dodrio/Trio (male)

Venomoth/Rura (female)

Dragonite/Marine (female)

Raichu (Alolan)/Small One (female)

Aerodactyl/Arrow (female)

Kabutops/Shredder (male)

Omastar/Nova (female)

Pikachu (Male)

Lapras/Aurora (Female)

Snorelax/Tank (Male)

Dunsparce/Scruffy (Male)

Ralts (Shiny)/Grace (Female)

Hitmonlee/Pistol (Male)

Cyndaquil/Inferno (Male)

Chikorita/Sakura (Female)

Magmortar/Volcan (Male)

Slowking/Oni (Male)

Mareep(Female) (Not keeping)

Houndour/Demon (Male)

Mew/Ultima

* * *

Tomo's Lab Pokemon-

Tauros (Male)

Pinsir (Male)

Venusaur(Clone)

Scizor(Male)

Donphan (Male)

Delia's Pokemon:

Beedrill/Videl (Female)

Nidoran/Queen (Female)

Squirtle/Munch (Male)

Parasect/Spura (Female)

Goldee/Koi (Female)

Giant Bulbasaur (Male)

Lapras/Glacia (Female)

Dwebble/Terra (Male)

* * *

Alright. FINALLY I finally gotten this movie finished! It took us months to figure everything out, but we finally gotten the plot. I'm sorry that I left this story out to dry.

Now listen and I mean LISTEN jurrasicdinodrew...just because I have Ash captured Mew. Dosen't mean I'm gonna spoil you. Since Ultima is captured, I'm NOT going to pair it with Pikachu or whatever you want to say with Mew. I'm going what I want to say, and it's MY opinion? Alright? Please and I mean please don't spam my review box once again, you always do this in everyone's stories! I'm begging you. Thank you.

Also forgot to tell you guys the Poll is now OVER! The Poll for when we reach the Advanced Generation/Ruby and Sapphire Arc, should Ash become a Coordinator or not? And here are the results:

Yeah I like it!:33.71%

No...I don't think it'll work:13.28%

I was surprised by the outcome, but..Alrighty I guess Ash will be a trainer/Breeder/Coordinator.

Sorry for those who said no.

Also the Holidays are coming up real soon. So do you want to see A Holiday story on my channel?

Once again, I thank you lovecartoonsandanime for giving me the idea for this version of the movie. Movie 4 is on the way really soon, and you all know what that means. ;)

So until then, Fav, Follow and Review. Tell me what you think?

Merry Christmas everybody!


	32. Chapter 32

Hi everyone, HAPPY NEW YEAR! Here's to another Great year of writing in 2019.

You guys don't believe what I've got in store for you this year.

Now before we begin the party, I have an announcement.

In the Original Starting Things Different, Kyuubisama201 stated that Ash wasn't gonna get legendary Pokémon. I realized this and think that I might have made a mistake.

Do you guys think I made a selfish decision? What you think? 


	33. Chapter 33

**Lost in the Rain & Freeze Frame**

* * *

It was a dark cloudy day as Ash and the group made their way to Ash's next gym badge in Olivine City.

"It's getting really dark, you think it's going to rain?",Misty asks.

"It sure looks like it.",Ash said when they heard multiple clicking sounds.

"Do you hear that?",Tomo asks looking around.

"Sounds like a...camera shutter.",Brock recognized that sound. The source was coming from behind a bush and they looked over it and everyone except Molly was surprised on what or who they saw.

It was a curly brown hair boy with a camera around his neck taking pictures of nearby Bellossom.

"Hey it's Todd!",Ash said smiling as Todd turned to them and snapped a picture of all of them.

"Well I'll be. Ash and friends, it's been a while." Todd smiles as the others walked over.

"Good to see you Todd.",Brock smiles.

"How have you've been?",Misty asks.

"I've been well and it's really good to see all of you guys again and I see your little group has gotten bigger.",Todd said.

"Lot has happened since we last saw you Todd." Ash said.

"Todd, this our sister Molly.",Tomo said introducing them to each other. "Molly this is Todd Snap. He's a Pokémon Photographer."

"We've met him back in Kanto till he decided to take head to the mountains to take pictures of other Pokémon.",Ash said.

"Here have a look.",Todd said showing them some photos he took of wild grass Pokemon.

"Wow that's impressive." Brock liked his work

"Thanks, but what I really would like is to get a shot of an Articuno." Todd said. Everyone was shocked at what he said.

"A-Articuno?",Ash said taking his Pokédex out.

 **"Articuno, the Freeze Pokémon. This Legendary Pokémon, with wings like thin sheets of ice, is believed to possess the ability to freeze water vapor and create snow."**

'Looks just like it did back in the Orange Islands.' Ash thought.

"How do you know a Pokémon like that is even here?" Molly asks.

"Because I've been told that people in the village nearby saw an Articuno." Todd said.

"Really?",Ash said surprised and had an idea. "Hey is it alright if we come along with you Todd?"

"Yeah, good idea. I kinda want to spot an Articuno.",Misty said agreeing to his suggestion.

"Sounds great." Todd smiles when suddenly a drop of rain lands on his nose. "Huh?" Looking up he saw that rain started pouring down. "Rain!"

"I knew it!",Misty cried out as she quickly puts Togepi in her bag.

"Come on I saw a house about a mile down the road!",Todd said as they all ran as fast as they could.

About 15 minutes later they were making their way down a hill with the house in their view.

"There it is!",Tomo points.

"Alright we're almost there, everyone be careful.",Brock said.

Molly slowly made her way down the hill when her foot slips on the mud causing her to slide down the hill screaming.

"Molly!",Everyone yelled and went after her.

Molly slid off of the hill, but quickly grabs a branch as she dangles over a muddy slope.

Hurrying over Ash holds out his hand. "Molly grab my hand!"

Molly tries to reach out when the branch started to crack.

Molly got scared. "Ash! Please help me!'

"Molly hang on!",Ash said panicking, as he was desperately trying to reach her.

Ash reaches out to take her hand and Molly reaches hers out, but just as their hands were centimeters apart the branch breaks.

Ash's eyes widen in horror as Molly falls into the mud pit that leads into the forest.

"MOLLY!"

As Molly disappeared from his sight Ash drops to knees as tears ran down his eyes. "M-Molly...please no.."

Todd puts a hand on his shoulder. "Ash there's a path that leads into the forest nearby if we hurry we might be able to find her."

Ash wipes his tears and nods as they ran as fast as they could.

* * *

With Molly she was struggling to be able to breath as the mud dragged her into the forest.

"Ash...Tomo...Help!" She screams in between breathes.

The mud pulls her around her turn and Molly grabs onto a vine. She pulls it with all of her might. Using the vine as support Molly was able to pull herself out of the mud.

Looking around Molly saw she was in the middle of a dark forest in the middle of a storm.

"Ash...Misty...Tomo...Brock?..Anyone?",she said frightened all alone. She back away. Suddenly thunder echoed causing Molly to jump in fear.

Looking around frantically she sees a cave nearby. Desperate for shelter Molly makes her way to it and upon entering sits down.

Molly looked at the rain fall down. She shivered as she started to get cold and looks at her clothes which were muddy. Looking outside she saw the storm was getting worse.

Holding her head between her legs Molly started to tear up. "I wish I was back home with Papa. I don't want to be alone again." She said when she heard footsteps from deep within the cave. "W-Who's there?" Molly asks in fear as the footsteps got closer.

Panic appeared on Molly's face when from the shadows a small Teddiursa walks out.

"A-A Teddiursa?",she said shocked to see one.

"Urs?" She said curious what a human was doing in the cave.

Molly looks at it and remembered when the Unknown took over her house and that Teddiursa looked just like the one she pretended to have.

They looked at each other until Molly broke the silence. "Uh...Hi there."

"Ursa." Teddiursa said with a short wave. "Are you in this cave all by yourself?" Molly asks as Teddiursa nods sadly. "But where's your parents?"

Teddiursa frowns as she sits down against the rock wall.

Molly sees this and sits next to her. "You don't have one?"

"Teddiursa." She frowns as Molly sat down next to her.

"I lost my mama when I was very little and for awhile I lost my papa too. I know what it's like." Molly said trying to make Teddiursa feel better. Suddenly the flash of lighting made the two flinch and even more frightened.

Both of them hug each other in fear as thunder echoes around them.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the cave about half a mile away the others walking through the rain calling out for her.

"Molly!" Ash yells.

"Molly!" Tomo calls out.

"This is bad, where could she be?",Brock said worried.

"This storm is only getting worse." Misty said looking around.

"Should we go get help?",Todd asks. Ash turned to him and shook his head.

"No, we have to find her now. Who knows where she'll might end up."

"Hey guys! Look over here!",he heard Tomo spotting something. Looking over they saw a familliar blue bow near the muddy river. Misty held it up.

"This is Molly's bow! We gotta be close to her around here.",She said.

"But where? There's like a buch of spots everywhere, how are we gonna find her?",Todd asks.

Brock was thinking in his head how to figure out their predicament. His "eyes" widened and he smacked his forhead.

"Why didn't I think of this?!",he said and everyone turned to him confused.

"What are you talking about?",Todd asks but sees Brock pull out a Pokéball.

"I choose you Golbat!", the big mouthed bat Pokémon came out.

"Brock how is Golbat gonna help us?" Misty asks.

"Golbat can use Supersonic to scan the area around us and help us find Molly." Brock explains.

Everyone's eyes widened and realised Brock was right.

"Golbat Supersonic!" Golbat releases the sonic waves around the area. All of them wait in hope and anticipation when Golbat shrieks, indicating he found something.

"He found something!",Ash said.

"Please let it be Molly!",Misty just prayed. They saw Golbat fly to the left and everyone ran after him.

* * *

At the cave Teddiursa was clinging to Molly tightly as Molly looked out the cave entrance.

"There there, it's going to be okay." Molly said trying to make Teddiursa feel better.

"Ursa Teddiursa?" Teddiursa asks.

"My big brother is out there, he'll find us." Molly said.

Teddiursa was confused."Urs?",she wanted to know what is a brother?

"A brother is someone you looks after you when your parents aren't around and my brothers are always there when I need them. Even when I didn't want their help." Molly said.

"Ursa...",she said softly looking at her.

"I know what it's like to be alone and it's terrifying, it must be really hard for you." Molly said as Teddiursa nods. "Well...why don't you come with me? That way you'll never be alone."

Teddiursa gasped and looks at Molly. "U-Ursa?",she exclaimed in shock.

"If you come with me you'll have a new family, friends and more than that you'll see so many amazing things are outside this cave." Molly said.

Teddiursa looks at Molly's eyes and sees that they were innocent and was telling the truth. Teddiursa was alone all of her life and had no one to love or smile. The wild Pokemon here were probably just to scary of her...but this human who came out of nowhere wanted her to come with her and be with friends and family. Teddiursa then started to shed tears down her face.

"T-Teddiursa!",Teddiursa started weeping and holds onto Molly. Molly smiles as she holds Teddiursa in her arms.

Suddenly they heard footsteps heading up the rocks. Looking over they saw at the edge of the cave a muddy hand appears startling them both.

Teddiursa holds Molly tight when the hand pulls up the rest of the body to reveal Ash.

"Ash!" Molly smiles.

"Molly!",he said happily and ran towards her and hugged her tightly. "I was so worried about you! Are you ok?!"

"I'm fine Ash. How'd you find me?" Molly asks happy to see him.

"Brock used Golbat to find where you were located...not to mention this was a big help." He said holding out her bow.

Molly was in shock. "My bow?",she felt her hair and realised her hair was abit down. She didn't noticed.

"Come on Molly let's get you back to the others." Ash said helping her up when he noticed Teddiursa. "Who's this little cutie?"

Molly smiles and picks her up. "Ash, this is Teddiursa. My new Pokemon."

"Well Teddiursa let me be the first to welcome you to our team." Ash reaches into his pocket and pulls out a Pokeball. "Here you go." He said handing it to Molly.

Molly holds it and looked to Teddiursa. "Ready to have an adventure?"

"Teddiursa." Teddiursa nods touching the Pokéball, causing the red beam to shoot out and she went in clicking instantly.

Molly smiles at her newest Pokémon as Ash puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Come on Molly let's go.",he said.

Molly nods in agreement. As they walk outside the rain storm comes to a stop.

Once outside the cave they were met with their friends. "Molly!" Running over to them Molly is pulled into a group hug as everyone is happy to see them.

Todd looks at them and smiles when suddenly he notices something blue flying by. "Huh?"

"What's wrong Todd?" Tomo asks.

"I thought I saw something flying by. It looked like an Articuno." Todd said pointing to a mountain range.

"Hm?",they looked to the mountains and see nothing. "Maybe you just imagined it.",Ash said.

"Maybe." Todd said still looking in that direction.

"Come on let's head into town I think after this we all could use a bath and some fresh clothes." Misty said as they all nod in agreement.

With a new Teddiursa in hand and scary experience for all of them over. Ash and his friends leave the forest and continue on the path to help Todd find Articuno.

* * *

Following their old friend Todd, Ash and his friends help him up the snow covered mountains in search of the Legendary Pokémon Articuno.

Scanning the area everyone looked to see Trickster flying in towards them.

"Did you find anything on Articuno, Trickster?",Ash asks. Trickster shook head meaning no. Ash frowned. "I was afraid of that."

Tomo looks to Todd. "Are you really sure you saw Articuno Todd?"

"Of course I am. I saw it fly in this direction." Todd assures him. "Articuno is somewhere on that mountain." Todd points.

"Yeah, but I don't see how we'll be able to climb a mountain like that." Misty said.

"Snowtop Mountain is icy all year long, so it'll be a challenge." Brock said.

"If we're gonna climb that thing we're gonna need to find a place where we can get supplies. Trickster see if you can find a town or a Pokémon Center." Ash said.

Trickster nods at his trainer's words scouted the area for one of the other. A few minutes later he came and started hooting.

Following Trickster down the opposite path Todd comes to a stop.

"Hey guys look." He said noticing two Stantler looking over at them.

"Aw they so look so cute together.",Molly said in awe. Todd quickly took a picture of them both until they leaped away.

"Got it.",he smiles.

"Hey Ash, over there." Tomo points ahead to where Trickster was and see he was flying in front of a Pokémon Center.

"Wow, I never thought they would put a Pokémon Center all the way up here.",Ash was astonished.

"Wouldn't this be the perfect place to cuddle up with a hot cocoa and a warm Nurse Joy?" Brock said as everyone turns to him. "Uh I mean a warm fire."

They ignored his slip up and walked to the cabin. In front of it was a sign.

"Welcome trainers. This is the Snowtop Peak Pokémon Center, the highest Pokémon Center in the world." Ash read aloud.

Todd then had a great idea. He told everyone to stand in front of the Pokémon Center so he can take a picture of all of them to remember by. They loved that idea and did so.

Once the picture was done, they saw a snowmobile rode up to them and see an Officer Jenny on it in a coat.

"Officer Jenny!" Brock smiles at the sight of her.

"Hey kids, lets go warm up." Jenny said.

* * *

Inside all of them were sitting near the fire thinking up a plan.

"I didn't realize taking a picture of Articuno would be this difficult." Todd said.

"And say you do find it. How are you gonna get a picture?" Molly asks

"That's the thing Molly in the world of Photography patience is key as long as I can get at least one pic of Articuno and its majesty I'll be satisfied." Todd said.

"So Officer Jenny says you're looking for Articuno.",Nurse Joy said.

"Yes, but I'd settle for a steady girlfriend." Brock said when a boomerang hits him in the back of the head.

"And I'll settle for whacking a lovesick doofus.",Tomo said pulling him back to his seat.

"Yes it's true Nurse Joy. I saw one flying up towards the mountain yesterday.",Todd said.

"Well that's no surprise. Articuno has been coming to Snowtop Mountain for who knows how long." Nurse Joy said surprising them.

"Really?! You saw Articuno all the time?!",Molly exclaimed.

Leading them out back Nurse Joy shows them a statue of Articuno.

"Whoa...so cool." Tomo said in awe.

"This statue was brought here over 1200 years ago. Travelers say that the Articuno watch over them on their journeys." Nurse Joy said.

"Some people believe that the Articuno still has nests in all the highest mountains and coldest places and that it flies from nest to nest bringing winter with it.",Officer Jenny said.

"And since Snowtop's a very high and cold mountain, that's the reason why rumors said Articuno live up here.",Nurse Joy finished and everyone looks at the statue and got to thinking.

Todd broke the silence. "We'll that's to other traveller's..,but to me I swear I saw Articuno fly here."

"Well one of the stories is true. There's a story about how the guy who brought the statue was rescued by Articuno." Officer Jenny said

"Really?" Ash asks.

"It's said that 3 people were lost on the mountain and then the Articuno led them to safety. A year later the same 3 people returned with this statue as their way of saying thank you." She said.

"If Articuno lived here back then, than it has to still be up here.",Misty said.

Scott looked determined as he said, "I gotta get up there."

"I'm not sure if you can.",Nurse Joy frowned. "Snowtop is a very difficult mountain to climb. It could be dangerous for all of you."

"Don't worry Nurse Joy I will personally lead them to the top!" Brock said determined.

"Is this your first time Ice climbing?" She asks.

"Yes it is." He nods.

"Then it might be your last." She sighs.

"M-My last?",Brock frozen from that remark...literally! He's frozen solid.

"And there he goes.",Misty sighs when suddenly it started to snow on them.

"It's snowing?",Molly asks surprised.

"Where is this coming from?" Tomo asks.

"I'm not sure, but I feel like something's coming.",Todd said looking through his camera. Suddenly a figure zoomed past causing Todd to gasp. "W-was that?",he stopped when the snow suddenly stopped.

Misty sighs with relief. "Am I glad that's over with."

"Ok that was like a mini snow blizzard.",Ash said looking up at the sky.

"Uh guys." Molly said getting everyone's attention as she points to a man laying in a pile of snow in front of them.

"Oh my god!",Ash quickly hurries to the man. "Sir, sir are you OK?!",he asks shaking him.

"S-So c-c-cold." He shivers.

"Quick Ash, let's get him inside." Tomo said as he, Ash and Brock carried the man into the Pokemon Center and gave him a blanket to wrap himself in. The man then sneezed.

"Nurse Joy is making you some soup right now. Just hang on for a few minutes.", Brock said.

"T-Thank you." He said before sneezing again.

"Would you mind telling what happened to you?",Tomo asks.

"W-well I was c-climbing up the Mountain, since I'm a hiker you know.",he shivered while explaining. "When all of a sudden a couple of Spearow starting bothering me and and one snapped my hook. Causing me to fall."

Ash cringed knowing all to well what Spearow are capable of.

"Then what happened?" Molly asks.

"I landed on a small ledge, but without my climbing gear I was trapped. I tried calling for help just hoping someone would answer when suddenly out of nowhere something flew up in front of me and created a bright light. Next thing I know I'm here at the Pokémon Center." He said.

"Bright light flew at you?",Brock asks confused.

Todd's eyes widened and remembered seeing something bright in his camera earlier. "I know what happened!",he said getting the others attention. "When you got stuck on that mountain the one that saved you was definately Articuno!"

"Articuno?" He said surprised.

"We gotta go." Todd said running to the door.

"Todd wait!" Tomo said.

"Yeah don't you think we should plan our next move first?" Ash asks.

"I came here to get a picture of Articuno, I don't have time for planning!",Todd said stubbornly and headed out the door.

Ash sighs. "Misty get us some coats!" Ash calls out.

"You're not actually serious of climbing that mountain are you?!",the hiker asks. "You kids can't be serious! With that kind of weather going on you'll probably wont be coming back!"

"I think Todd's made up his mind." Ash said as they put on the coats and ran after him. The hiker sighed and shakes his heads and mutters about crazy kids.

"Soup's ready." Officer Jenny said walking in with Nurse Joy to only find the Hiker there. "Where'd they go?"

"Those kids are heading up the mountain.",The man said rubbing his nose, shocking them.

"We have to stop them, there's a storm coming!" Officer Jenny said.

"And it's heading straight for the mountain!" Nurse Joy gasps.

They told the man to stay in the cabin, Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy gotten onto Jenny's snowmobile and drove after everyone.

* * *

With the others, they were all in coats as they were heading up the snowy mountain, but stopped when a snow storm hit them.

"Another storm?! It was just clear a minute ago!",Brock says.

"Where did this come from?" Molly asks.

"Hey maybe this snow means Articuno is near." Tomo said shielding his eyes.

"I hope so, because I'm not leaving until I get that picture." Todd said determined.

"We'll it's not like it's gonna find us down here.",Ash said. "We gotta keep going."

"But Ash the storm's getting. I can barely see in this wind.",Misty said trying to warm up Togepi.

"She's right, the best thing we can do is stay put." Brock said.

"Mime Mime Mime." Mime Jr. said noticing something.

"What is it?" Molly asks turning to her Pokémon.

Does he sense something coming?",Ash asks, when suddenly they something glowing up in the snowy air.

Looking up they saw a blue tail descending towards them.

"Hey look!" Tomo points as the snow disappears to reveal an Articuno flapping its wings making the Blizzard disappear.

This shocked them. "I-I was right! It is Articuno!",Todd says happily.

Tomo was about to step towards Articuno but Articuno lets out a screech stopping him. "Whoa. Guess it's not very friendly."

Ash looks down and gasps. "Uh g-guys?" Ash points to show they were inches from falling off a cliff.

Molly's eyes widened in shock and fear. "W-we almost fell..",she stutters.

"If we took one more step, we would've been gonners.",Misty gulped in fear.

Todd looks up at Articuno in awe. "But Articuno stopped us right at the last minute.."

"Well Todd, what are you waiting for?",Ash asks him. "Articuno's right in front of you, take the shot."

"Right." Todd reaches to his bag and pulls out his camera. 'Finally...'

He focused in on Articuno and right as he was about to push the button an explosion suddenly sets off.

Molly falls into the snow startled. "What the heck was that?!" Tomo gasps. Articuno narrowly escapes the explosion and tries to fly away but more explosions came that shook the area.

The ground rattles under Ash and Todd causing them to fall down the cliff.

"Ash! Todd!",their friends screamed, when they were about to go after them, another cold wind stopped them in their tracks. Diving after them Articuno's eyes glow red.

"What's going on?" Tomo asks.

"Articuno must have been using its powers to hold back the storm and the explosions broke its concentration." Brock said.

"What are we gonna do? We gotta save those guys.",Misty says.

"We can't do anything now Misty. We gotta get back to the Pokémon Center, we'll get help there and come back to save Ash and Todd.",Brock says and they had no choice but agree.

* * *

At the bottom of the cliff Ash and Todd were lying face first in the snow when Ash slowly regained consciousness.

"Uh..",he groans. "Some fall.",he rubs his head and turns to see Todd still on the floor. "Hey Todd, Todd wake up!",he tried stirring him

"Ash?" Todd groans opening his eyes.

"Take it easy, that was a pretty big fall." Ash said.

"Yeah, but how were we able to survive it?" Todd asks when they suddenly heard wings flapping. Looking up they saw Articuno nearby. "Articuno!" Todd smiles.

"Glad to see it ok and survive those explosions.",Ash smiles.

"You know something, I think it was Articuno that saved us from that fall.",Todd said.

"I think you're right." Ash nods.

"Thank you Articuno.",Todd said as Articuno nods when suddenly another figure crashes into the snow nearby.

"Well well. Ain't this a surprise.",a female voice said. They all turned to see a woman in a familiar black uniform with a big red "R" on the front.

"Team Rocket?" Todd gasps.

"Why am I not surprised to see you were behind it?" Ash glares.

"Oh you mean my explosions?",she said with a grin. "Those were to weaken that Articuno behind you. I was informed of a legend that a real Articuno was hidden in these mountains and here it is. In front of a couple of brats."

"Well guess what? This is as far as you go." Ash said reaching for his Pokéball belt.

The female grunt scoffed. "If you wanna die that easily, then so be it.",she said pulling out her own Pokéball. "Granbull!"

"Go Ebon!" Ash yells.

"Vee!" Ebon said landing in front of Granbull.

"A Shiny Eevee.",the grunt says impressed. "Not only will my boss will love a legendary but a shiny will get more promoted for sure.",she said making Ash and Ebon look at her with anger. "Granbull, Headbutt!"

Granbull charged at Ebon head first.

"Ebon Double Team!" Ebon made multiple copies dodging the attack as Granbull smashed into a copy.

"Now use Quick Attack!",The real Ebon appeared and smashed into Granbull's back from behind.

"Granbull Brick Break!" Granbull's fist glows bright as he punches Ebon knocking him into the ice wall, making a dent.

Eevee picks himself out of the snow and growls shaking it off. "Now use Bite!",Ebon charges in with his teeth glowing. Granbull dodges to the right, and used Headbutt again. Ebon tries to stand back up.

"Hang in there, try Swift!",Ash said. Ebon fires multiple stars damaging Granbull in the process.

"Granbull, use Thunder!",Granbull rubbed his hands together and fired a powerful electric attack at Ebon.

"Dodge it quick!",Ebon jumps out of the way as Thunder hits the dent in the wall, breaking off the broken ice revealing a large purple rock.

"Use Shadow Ball!",Ash yells. Ebon formed a dark ball of energy from his mouth as he fires at Granbull.

"Counter with Flamethrower!",the female grunt said. Grandbull breathed in and out came a stream of flames that countered with Shadow Ball creating an explosion.

Once the smoke clears up, Ebon was panting.

"Uh-oh. Ebon looks like he can't take much longer Ash.",Todd says. Ash grunts knowing that Todd maybe right.

"Aw, what's the matter? Is Eevee tired?",the Rocket Grunt taunts. "Well it's almost over! Granbull Brick Break!",Granbull charges with his fist glowing. Ash tells him to dodge then an Iron Tail. Ebon does so as he dodges the hook as his tail glows to metal. The female grunt grinned.

"Grab that tail with Fire Fang!", making Ash and Ebon's eyes widened. Granbull's fangs had flames around them as he bites onto Ebon's tail, making him scream in pain.

"Ebon!",Ash cries out seeing Granbull shake Ebon back and forth until throwing him near the hole in the wall that they caused earlier with the purple rock inside. "Come on Ebon! You can win! I know you can!",Ash shots out, trying to motivate his Pokémon. As Ebon began getting back up on his feet, the rock from the hole in the ice wall began started to glow behind him.

"EEVEE!",Ebon roars he started to glow brightly shocking everyone.

"Is he?",Todd gasped.

"H-he's evolving!",Ash exclaims. Ebon's body grew in size his skin turned blue and white, the color of snow.

"Glaceon!" Ebon declared.

"Wow, I never seen that Evolution before.",Todd said getting his camera out and took a picture.

"Me neither..",Ash said looking at his new Pokémon and took his Pokédex out.

 **"Glaceon, the Fresh Snow Pokémon, and the evolved form of Eevee. By controlling its body heat, it can freeze the atmosphere around it to make a diamond-dust flurry. It causes small ice crystals to form by lowering the temperature of the surrounding atmosphere."**

Ebon roars as multiple blocks of ice flew towards Granbull smashing into him.

"That was Ice Shard!" Todd said amazed.

"Granbull, get up and use Fire Fang that little mutt again!",the female rocket grunt said. Granbull struggles to get up and surrounds it's teeth with fire.

"Ebon use Iron Tail!", Ebon's tail turns to metal as he meets Fire Fang head on.

Articuno decided to help out and used is sent flying backwards is the lower part of his body is frozen solid.

The grunt growled. "Break out ta that ice!",She ordered. Granbull tries to use Brick Break to free himself.

Ebon and Articuno looked at each other and they nodded. The two opened their mouths and charged up two Ice Beams.

Both ice attacks smash into Granbull and the overwhelming power of the the two ice types causes Granbull to fall to the ground with swirly freezing the female Grunt who got caught in the impact.

"Now what to do with them?" Todd asks when Articuno flaps her wings allowing the storm to carry the grunt and Granbull away.

"Well that's one way to get rid of them.",Ash said when he was almost tackled by Ebon.

"Glaceon!Glace!"

"Ebon you were amazing." Ash chuckled petting his newly evolved Pokemon.

Todd took a quick picture of Ash and his new Glaceon. "This is something completely new..a new eeveelution.",He said in awe.

Ash then notices a glowing purple rock that was partway frozen in the place where Ebon had crashed into. 'What's that?"

They then felt rays of light from above them. They looked up and see that the sun was coming out from behind the clouds.

Ash smiles as he looks up. "The storms gone.",he said when he and Todd both gasp as the light reflecting of Articuno took their breath away.

"Woah...It's beautiful..",Ash said silently, Ebon agreed with him.

"That's it..that's the shot I was waiting for.",Todd said quickly getting his camera out. And finally took a picture of the shining Articuno.

Once the camera clicked Articuno took off into the air.

"Well Todd, was it worth the wait?" Ash asks.

"Definitely." Todd smiles.

"Ash! Todd!" Turning around they saw Misty, Brock, Tomo and Molly riding snowmobiles driven by Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny,

"You guys. Articuno just saved us.",Ash said as they stopped.

"And its flying away.",Todd said pointing. They all saw the Ice legendary up in the air, until they can't see it anymore.

"It's so pretty..." Molly said in awe.

"And it's super strong too." Ash nods.

"Todd did you get a picture of it?",Brock asks and Todd nods.

"Yup. Just wait till you see.",he smiles. Then Misty looked down seeing a small white Pokémon.

"Huh? What's that?",she asks, making everyone besides Ash and Todd turn.

"Glaceon.",Ebon smiles.

"Guys, you won't believe this. That's Ebon.",Ash said shocking them.

"No way?",Tomo said.

"A new Eevee Evolution?" Brock said.

"How'd it evolve?",Molly asks.

"Honestly...I think it was because of that." Ash said pointing to the ice rock.

Officer Jenny gasped in shock. "Is that what I think it is?"

"What is it officer?",Todd asks.

"An Ice Rock.",She said examining it. "It's what let's and Eevee evolve into a Glaceon if close to one. I can't believe one was here that entire time."

Ash was surprised. "An Ice Rock wow..",he said when he then knees down to his new shiny Eeveelution. "I'm proud of you Ebon, for beating that rocket freak and evolving. You look amazing.",he smiles softly.

"Glace.",Glaceon said smiling as he then licks Ash's face making him laugh.

* * *

Soon they were all back at the Pokémon Center about to say goodbye.

"Are you sure you want to stay here?" Ash asks and Todd nods.

"Yeah, there's still alot of mountain Pokémon that I want to take pictures of."

"Well I guess this is where we part ways again.",Ash frowns having to leave his old friend again.

"Good luck in the Johto League Ash, I'll be rooting for you.", Todd said.

Ash's frown then turns into a smile. "Thanks Todd. Good luck taking those pictures. Looking forward to see what you got soon.",he said as they shook hands.

Saying goodbye to Todd Ash and his friends continue on their journey to the next Johto League gym.

* * *

Team Data:

Ash:

Mewtwo (Male)

Lugia/Maelstorm (Male)

Ivysaur/Alpha(Male)

Gallade/Rune (Male)

Glaceon (Shiny)/Ebon (male)

Magnemite/Sparks

Jigglypuff/Melody (Female)

Totodile/Riptide (Male)

Rhydon/Pazder (Male)

Espeon/Evlon (Female)

Noctowl (Shiny)/Trickster (Male)

* * *

Tomo:

Nidorino (Male)

Venomoth (Male)

Poliwhirl (Male)

Electabuzz(Male)

Omanyte (Male)

Kabuto (Female)

Ledian (Female)

Pichu(Male)

* * *

Misty:

Staryu

Starmie

Goldeen (Female)

Gloom (Female)

Wartortle (Male)

Tentacruel (Male)

Kingler (Female)

Slowbro (Male)

Psyduck (Male)

Gyarados (Male)

Togepi (Male)

Blastoise (Clone)

Poliwhirl (Male)

Quagsire (Male)

Tototdile (Female)

* * *

Brock:

Golem (Male)

Steelix (Male)

Golbat (Male)

Parasect (Male)

Wartortle (Male)

Primeape (Male)

Digtrio (Male)

Tauros (Male)

Chansey (Female)

Rhydon (Female)

Pinsir (Male)

Charizard (Clone)

Donphan (Male)

Pineco (Male)

Miltank (Female)

Growlithe (Male)

* * *

Molly:

Mime Jr. (Male)

Butterfree (Female)

Pichu (Female)

Teddiursa (Female)

* * *

Ash's Lab Pokémon:

Fearow/Talon (male)

Gyarados/Mystic (female)

Cloyster/Gem (female)

Arbok/Naga (female)

Primeape/Champ (male)

Pinsir/Spike (male)

Sandslash/Quake (male)

Clefable/Tinker (female)

Persian/Bastet (female

Steelix/Diamond (female)

Poliwrath/Wav (male)

Charizard/Torch (male)

Wartortle/Shades (male)

Kingler/Crush (male)

Gyarados/Triton (male)

Kingdra/Spirit (male)

Tangrowth/Fern (female)

Marowak/Rattle (male)

Gengar/Sly (male)

Golduck/Einstein (male)

Muk/Grim (male)

Rapidash/Dash (female)

Tauros/Rodeo (male)

Dodrio/Trio (male)

Venomoth/Rura (female)

Dragonite/Marine (female)

Raichu (Alolan)/Small One (female)

Aerodactyl/Arrow (female)

Kabutops/Shredder (male)

Omastar/Nova (female)

Pikachu (Male)

Lapras/Aurora (Female)

Snorelax/Tank (Male)

Dunsparce/Scruffy (Male)

Ralts (Shiny)/Grace (Female)

Hitmonlee/Pistol (Male)

Cyndaquil/Inferno (Male)

Chikorita/Sakura (Female)

Magmortar/Volcan (Male)

Slowking/Oni (Male)

Mareep(Female) (Not keeping)

Houndour/Demon (Male)

Mew/Ultima

* * *

Tomo's Lab Pokémon:

Tauros (Male)

Pinsir (Male)

Venusaur(Clone)

Scizor(Male)

Donphan (Male)

* * *

Delia's Pokémon:

Beedrill/Videl (Female)

Nidoran/Queen (Female)

Squirtle/Munch (Male)

Parasect/Spura (Female)

Goldee/Koi (Female)

Giant Bulbasaur (Male)

Lapras/Glacia (Female)

Dwebble/Terra (Male)

* * *

And here is the next chapter for the key year! Ash now has a shiny Glaceon and Molly finally has her own Teddiursa.

Now before I go, there's something I have to tell you all...BLOCK THIS MORON!

Skatemanmystery

Everyone who us reviewing this story, and the ones who don't review (Yeah I know you) block him!

He is the most immature and idiotic writer I ever seen. His stories are shit, always one liners, sometimes they're not even stories, just saying some dumb shit!

And what's worse..He's an Amourshipper, and a horrible one at that too.

He takes jabs at other Pokémon girls just because he hates them and think Serena is the god. Also he hates the fans of those girls who don't agree with him.

Saying fuck Lillie fans, or saying how they'll cry once Lillie is gone.

This is nothing but a trolling little bitch. We already have one named St Elmo fucktard.

I want all of you to help get this loser's account deleted and banned from the site. I seriously hate this shit. I try to ignore it, but he's so fucking cancerous.

Anyways, see you guys later. God help us all..


	34. Chapter 34

**Tomo's Birthday, Ring Masters and Current Events**

* * *

About a week later in their journey, it was October 6, and that day happened to be Tomo's 9th birthday. All of his family, friends and Pokemon celebrated the day.

"Here you go Tomo, this is from me, Mom and Molly." Ash said handing him a wrapped present.

Tomo opens it to reveal a new boomerang. It was blue and yellow, which had a green stripe with the logo "TOMO" on the front.

Tomo stands up and threw the boomerang which came back to him with ease. "I love it."

He hugged his siblings.

"And this from me little guy.",Brock hands him a longer box. Once Tomo opened it up and he sees 3 stones. A Moon Stone, a Water Stone and a Thunderstone.

"Whoa Brock how did you?" Tomo asks.

"I called home and my dad sent over some of his stones." Brock said. Tomo grew a big smile and hugged the breeder. "Thanks Brock, you're awesome."

"And this is from me." Misty said handing him an envelope.

Opening it Tomo a picture of his old Kangaskhan family with smiles on their faces.

Tomo had a few tears shed down on his face seeing them. "K-Kanga..."

"It's to let you know that both families your new and your old one are happy for you." Misty smiles.

Tomo sniffed as he wipes his tears, while he had a smile in his face. He then gave Misty a hug.

"Thank you." Tomo sniffles.

"And your mom and "dad".."Ash said frowning at the dad part quickly, but went back to smiling. "Wanted me to give you this." He pulled out a letter.

Looking at it curiously Tomo slowly opens it.

 _"Dear little Tommy,_

 _Happy Birthday. We're very happy that you're seeing the world and having alot of fun with your friends, and we miss you very much. Ash looks at Tomo staring at the letter. "We think about you everyday and Mrs. Ketchum tells us about all you've done. We hope we can see you again soon."_

 _Love, Momma and Papa_

Tomo rubs his eyes as he smiles. "Wow looks like I have 3 families who love me."

"Yup. Your real parents, the Kangaskan and us." Ash pats his back.

"Thanks you guys." Tomo said as Brock passed out the pancake breakfast he made to celebrate. It was the best birthday Tomo could ever ask for.

* * *

Making their way down the mountain they entered an intriguing little village with lots of old style Japanese buildings. "So where are we now Brock?" Misty asks looking around.

"Says here we're in Rikishii town." Brock said looking at the map.

Before they could say something, they heard a bunch of sounds of fighting. "What's that?",they hurried to the source and saw in front of a dojo was a Nidoking and a large blue crocodile pushing the other back.

"Cool a battle." Tomo said eager to see how it turns out.

"What's that blue one?" Molly asks.

"I think it's a Feraligator." Misty said as Feraligator throws Nidoking to the ground.

Ash whistled impressed. "That things tough."

A man with green hair in an orange t-shirt happens to be it's trainer. "We're ready for the Next opponent!",he called.

Next up was a Heracross who charges at Feraligatr and the two lock grips.

"Impressive." Ash said.

"He's using different Pokemon to power up his Feraligatr." Brock said as Ash took out his Pokedex.

 **"Feraligatr, the Big Jaw Pokémon. The final evolution of Totodile. Once a Feraligatr has clamped its powerful jaws around an opponent, it won't let go until the opponent is defeated."**

'Hmm so, Riptide could evolve into that.' Ash thought as Feraligatr threw Heracross to the ground.

"That Feraligatr is amazing!",Misty said in awe.

Brock agrees. "Sure is. That was the fifth battle and he doesn't look tired at all." They then saw a Granbull charge at the blue gator, but once it throws it punch, Feraligatr blocks.

"Now throw it down!" His trainer said as Feraligatr did just that.

"Impressive, very impressive indeed." An elderly man said.

Feralifatr roars in its victory.

"So cool!",Molly exclaims.

"So strong!",Tomo said.

"Well done. Let's take a break." Feraligator's trainer said.

"You're showing much improvement Raiden." The old man said.

"You just watch Shinosuke. This year the King's Rock is ours." Rayden said.

"What's a Kings Rock?",Molly asks.

"That's a special rock that Pokémon use to evolve." Brock explains.

Ash nodded. "Yeah I used one on my Slowpoke to make it a Slowking."

"Uh guys." Tomo points to Misty who was right in front of Feraligatr with hearts in her eyes.

"It's a Water Pokemon." She smiles like she was in love.

They sweatdropped. "Not again.",Ash groans.

"Misty you can't just walk up to a trainers Pokémon just like that!",Brock said as they came over to them.

"Uh excuse me. Who are you?" Radyen asks.

After saying sorry for their friend and explaining their reason here, Raiden tells the crew in Rikishii town the battles were different than normal ones. The trainers that live here are into Sumo wrestling battles and train their Pokémon to compete.

"Maybe we should go. You sound like you have lots of training." Misty said.

"Nonsense stay, we could use an audience. Although if I had to guess. I'd say from a scar like that you're a fighter yourself." Rayden said looking at Ash.

"Something along the lines like that.",Ash said giving a nervous smile.

"Feraligatr, work out time!" Rayden said as Feraligatr went up to a large beam and started hitting it with his palms. It startled the gang as the place shook a little.

"Now that's power. I wouldn't mind seeing more of that." Tomo said.

"Well you all are in luck because the conference is today." Shinosuke said.

"What conference?" Ash asks.

"The Pokémon Sumo Conference. That's what Raiden and his Feraligatr are training to compete in.",Shinosuke explains. "In battle two Pokémon must rely on their strength instead of their usual attacks."

"Sounds interesting." Ash said.

"It is, without attacks the trainers and Pokemon have to work that much harder." Raiden said.

"Raiden and his Feraligatr are a favorite to win this year." Shinosuke said.

"You know guys, we could hang around in this town for awhile and see the matches.",Brock suggested.

"I actually wouldn't mind taking part in this thing myself." Ash said.

"Are you sure Ash? Have you ever done this?" Molly asks.

"Yeah you never competed in a sumo match.",Misty added

"Still it's a test of the strength a trainer has with his Pokemon. I'd like to see how strong mine is." Ash said.

Raiden was impressed by Ash's spirit. "He reminds me of me when I was younger. I dreamt on going to the Johto League, but I then learned about Sumo Wrestling and never stopped since then."

"Alright now which of my Pokemon should I use? Alpha could be good or maybe Riptide he needs more experience." Ash said.

"Well Ash any Pokemon can enter as long as it meets certain conditions." Shinosuke said.

"What kind of conditions?" Tomo asks.

"It has to be heavy." Raiden said.

"Heavy?",Ash asks. That's when he began thinking.

* * *

At the Pokémon Center, Ash went to the phone and dialed up Prof. Oak.

"You have a Snorlax?",Molly asks.

"Yep, he's the heaviest Pokémon I got. He's gotta meet the weight limit." Ash said as Ultima's face appeared on screen surprising them.

"Mew!"

"Get back here you!" Prof. Oak's voice said coming from the screen as Mew flew out of the way and was circling above Prof. Oak laughing.

"Uh..Professor?"

"Oh Ash, good to see you! Although after you sent me this Pokémon I was kinda hoping you'd call earlier." Prof. Oak said pointing up. "I nearly had a heart attack when I opened the Pokeball!"

Ash laughs nervously. "I see you met Ultima..."

"Yes I have. And I've hardly been able to let her out of my sight. Do you have any idea how much I've been able to learn?" He said gesturing to a large binder of notes.

"We see that, and Professor. There's kinda a story of the whole thing with Ultima.",Brock says

"I'm sure there is, but I have a feeling that's not why you called me today, is it?" He asks.

Ash shakes his head. "No, the reason I called you is because I want you to send over Tank."

"Tank? Why him?" Prof. Oak asks.

"I want to compete in Pokemon Sumo, but I need a Pokemon that weighs at least 80 Kilograms." Ash explains.

"Well why you don't you use your Rhydon?",Oak asks. "Since it's a rock type it has to be alot heavy."

"Pazder might meet the weight requirements but Tank will prove to be even more of challenge since he weighs nearly 5 times as much as Pazder." Ash said.

"I see. Well then I'd be happy to send over Tank, however you have 11 Pokemon right now. I suggest sending one of them back here."

"Actually Professor I'd like to send two back. I want to send Evlon and Pazder back, mind sending me Sakura along with Tank?" Ash asks.

"Certainly Ash. Though your Chikorita really misses you, so I was wondering when you'll get her back.",Prof. Oak said getting their Pokéballs.

"Be good to Prof. Oak you two." Ash said putting Evlon and Pazder's Pokeballs on the transporter.

Once they were gone, they were replaced with Sakura's and Tank's Pokéballs.

"Thanks Professor and Ultima try not to overwhelm him too much." Ash smirks as Ultima giggles before nodding.

 _ **After making the switch...**_

Ash took Tank to be weighed by the scale, but the second Tank touched it the scale broke. Everyone jumped at the sudden quake Tank just made. Ash winced. "S-Sorry Nurse Joy.."

"Well your Snorlax broke the scale...so I guess that means he meets the minimum weigh. You're in." Nurse Joy said trying to look on the bright side.

Ash sighs with relief. "That's great to hear.",he then looks to his sleepy Snorlax.

"Come on Tank, the opening ceremony is about to start." Tomo said trying to wake him up as Shinosuke began the announcements.

"This year the victors of the tournament shall receive the Kings Rock and in addition a one year supply of Pokemon Food!" Shinosuke said causing Tank to wake up.

"H-he's up!",Molly said surprised.

"And I think I know why." Brock said.

"SnorSnorlaxSnor!"

"Well I guess now he a reason for wanting to win this." Ash sweatdrops as they made their way to the arena.

They headed into the arena and they saw all of the competitors and saw Raiden with his Feraligatr in the front.

"Hey Ash, I see your Snorlax had a change of heart." Raiden said.

"You could say that." Ash said.

"Wow all these Pokemon are huge." Molly said.

"That's because all these Pokemon here were bred specifically for Pokemon Sumo." Raiden said.

"They all look big but your Feraligatr look stronger.",Misty said.

"Maybe so, but look down the row. That's the Pokémon everyone is planning to beat this year.", Raiden pointed out to see a Blastoise. Both final Water evolutions looked at each other with fury.

"Yikes, a fight between those two sounds intense." Tomo gulps.

The first match started and it was Raiden and Feraligatr vs another trainer and his Golem. "That Golem weighs a lot more than Feraligatr. It's gonna be tough to beat.",Brock said analyzing the match.

"Face your opponents, and begin!",the referee yells beginning the match.

Both Pokemon met in the middle and grappled.

"Let Golem get close!",Raiden said as Feraligatr does so making Golem lose footing. "Strike now!",Feraligatr chops Golem on its rocky body. Golem falls to the ground and the ref declares Ferlaigatr the victor.

"That Golem weighs 4 times as much as Ferlaigatr." Brock said surprised.

"How'd they do it?" Misty asks.

"They used both strength and weaknesses..",Ash said. He looks at Tank's ball.

The next matches went by with Nidoking facing Golduck, Rhydon vs Quagsire and Lickitung vs Kangaskhan.

Next up Ash and Tank went up against Poliwrath.

"Face your opponents, begin!"

"Poliwrath go for the gut!"

"Stand your ground Tank!"

Poliwrath charges at full speed, but Tank's belly acted like a spring and sent Poliwrath flying out of the arena.

This was surprising, but then the ref said, "Snorlax is the winner!"

"Did you see what I saw?" Misty asks.

"What just happened?" Molly asks.

"Poliwrath showed alot of power and speed, but I guess That's nothing compared to...well guts.",Brock admitted. Tank turns to the one year supply of Pokemon food and smiles until Ash returns him.

"Snorlax may be goofy, but it sure gets the job done." Raiden said.

"This rookie might have a shot after all." Shinosuke said.

 ** _Many battles later..._**

There were now 4 contestants left.

"It is now time for the semifinal match."Shinozuke says. He showed a board which had the matchups on. Blastoise vs Feraligatr and Machamp vs Snorlax.

"Good luck Raiden, I hope we meet in the finals." Ash said.

"Me too Ash." Raiden said as he made his way to the arena to face Blastoise. It was time for Blastoise and Feraligatr's match. Both final starter evolutions looked at each other and got that fury in their eyes again.

"Both challengers ready...begin!"

Raiden said yells for Feraligatr to push the turtle, as Feraligatr leaps into the air, hoping to slam onto Feraligator but Feraligatr moves out of the way causing Blastoise to stumble.

"Palm strike!",Feraligatr pressed his palm on Blastoise's shell. Pushing it almost out of the ring by an inch.

"Blastoise go!" Blastoise strikes Feraligator with a series of fast strikes surprising everyone as Feraligator is pushed backwards towards the line. Blastoise then goes in for one more palm strike.

"Duck and grab!",Raiden said. Feraligatr ducks under the strike and grabs Blasitose. Using the momentum he tosses Blastoise out of the arena and to the ground.

"Feraligatr wins!" The ref announces.

"That was close but cool match.",Tomo said.

"It's our turn Tank, lets win this." Ash said as Tank nods.

However in the next match Machamp jumped at Tank but like Poliwrath was launched out of the ring by his belly.

"Snorlax wins!"

"Well Ash looks like it's down to you and me. Your Snorlax is strong, but I came here to win. Don't think I'm gonna go easy on you." Raiden said as they met for the final match.

"I hope not. I want a tough battle." Ash said as Shinosuke came over.

"You should be proud of yourself Ash. You're the first rookie to ever make it to the finals.",he said. "I want not of you to not hold back."

Ash and Raiden nodded and got to their side of the field.

"Battle Begin!" The ref announces.

"Grab him Tank!" Ash yells.

"Try to knock him off balance!" Raiden said as Feraligatr dodges Tank's attack.

"Keep your balance Tank!",Ash says. Tank quickly balances on one foot so he wouldn't fall out the ring.

"Push him out!",Feraligatr charges from behind.

"Tank, Spin!",At the last minute Tank spin around in the nick of time, dodging the strike.

"No way!" Raiden gasps.

"Tank may not look it but he's really fast." Ash grins.

"I can see that.",Raiden said impressed. "Charge Feraligatr!"

"You too Tank!"

Both Pokemon met in the middle Ferlaigatr hit Tank with multiple palm strikes but Tank swung his big belly and knocked Feraligatr back.

Tank charges in but Feraligatr grabs him. "Throw him out of the ring!" Raiden yells. "I don't think so! Tank hold your ground!" Ash says.

Tank is sent flying through the air but recovers. When Tank lands in the ring he ends up shaking the entire arena. This made everyone felt the tremor and try to keep balance. That included Feraligatr who was now vulnerable.

"Now Tank, push'im out the ring!",Ash says. Tank rushes towards Ferliagatr and with a powerful palm strike pushes Feraligatr out of the ring.

"Snorlax is our new champion!" The ref declares.

"Way to go Tank!",Ash cheered. Everyone started cheering for Ash and Snorlax.

"And so in recognition of his victory here at the 35th annual Pokemon League Sumo Conference. I am happy to present Ash and his Snorlax with the King's Rock. Congratulations." Shinosuke said handing it to Ash.  
"Thank you sir.",Ash said taking it. "I got myself another one.",he smiles.

"And don't forget your other prize." Shinosuke said hinting towards Nurse Joy.

"A one year supply of Pokemon food." Nurse Joy said causing Tank to smile widely.

He rushed to the boxes of food and began to chow down. Soon the whole year supply was gone and Tank had fallen asleep.

"Well at least we don't have to carry all of that for a year.",Misty said.

"And since he's sleep, he'll be out for a while.",Brock said.

"Guess I'll send him back to Prof. Oak for another one of my Pokemon...you know it's been awhile since I had Torch on my team." Ash said returning Tank.

"Hey now that mention it, it sure has. Hey I kinda want my Venusaur with me and my Tauros and Scizor.",Tomo said. "Can I switch too?",Tomo asks.

"Sure Tomo, let's head over to the Pokemon Center." Ash nods when Raiden walks over to him and holds out his hand.

"Congratulations Ash, I hope you have the same luck in all your Johto League matches." Raiden said as they shook hands.

"Thank you Raiden. Same with you with your sumo battles.",Ash said.

At the Pokémon Center Tomo switches Ledian, Omanyte and Venemoth to Prof. Oak and gets Tauros, Venasaur and Scizor back on his team while Ash gets Torch for Tank.

With another King's Rock and old friends back on the team Ash and friends leave Rikishii town and continue on towards Olivine City.

* * *

On their way to Olivine city Ash, Tomo, Misty, Brock and Molly find themselves at clearing where they pass by some windmills.

"We must near a plant that uses them to generate electricity." Brock said.

Ash looks as the field and finds the breeze very relaxing. "Hey guys how about we take a short break?"

"Good idea Ash, let's give the Pokémon some fresh air.",Brock said.

As everyone lets out all their Pokemon Sakura was the first to notice Ash and rushes towards him nuzzling him.

"Good to see you too Sakura.",Ash laughs picking her up.

"Hey Brock." Tomo said getting his attention. "I was thinking before we sat down and relaxed you and I could have a little battle."

"A battle?",Brock asks surprised by the sudden challenge.

"Yeah Kabuto and I have been training hard and I want to see how much we've improved." Tomo said.

"I'd say go for it Brock.",Misty said.

"Yeah do it Brock.",Molly chimmed in.

"Alright Tomo, let's battle." Brock said walking across from him. "Go Golbat!" Brock yells calling out his bat Pokemon.

"Let's go Kabuto!",Tomo threw the fossil Pokemon out.

"Kabuto use Water Gun!" Tomo said as Kabuto fired a blast of water.

"Dodge it!" Brock said as Golbat flew out of the way.

"Use Aqua Jet!",Kabuto's body formed water and flew at Golbat really quick like a jet. Golbat use Wing Attack!" Golbat's wings glows as he slams it into Kabuto causing the two of them to stagger backwards.

"Harden!",Kabuto glows raising her defense making Golbat be the one to pushed back

"Golbat use Supersonic!" Golbat releases sonic waves confusing Kabuto.

"Kabuto Water Gun!" Kabuto fires multiple Water Guns but because it was confused it ended up shooting them everywhere. One blast headed right over the hill and splashes the wind turbine at the Power plant.

"Use Bite!",Golbat swoops in and bites onto Kabuto's shell with his fangs. Kabuto screeches in pain.

"Kabuto use Aqua Jet!" Kabuto surrounds itself with water and soaks Golbat as well. Golbat staggered back but regain his flight. "Golbat, use Confuse Ray!",Brock ordered.

"Kabuto dodge and use Rock Throw!" Kabuto creates multiple rocks that rain down from above.

Golbat swooped left and right to avoid all of the coming rocks. While distracted, Kabuto jumped and smashed into Golbat, making him cry out and hit the ground.

"Nailed him! Don't let go Kabuto!" Tomo said as Kabuto grabbed onto Golbat's wings.

"Golbat, shake Kabuto off you!",Brock says. Golbat his wings back and forth trying to get the Water/Rock type off of him. He even tried to smashing his wings to the ground, hoping he damaged Kabuto.

"Sorry Brock not happening!" Tomo yells.

Brock cringes as Golbat flew as fast as his wings could carry him when suddenly Golbat started to glow.

Everyone was surprised seeing Golbat change shape. Kabuto fell to the ground from the intense power. Everyone looked as Golbat's body changed shaped, his skin turned purple and grew two extra wings.

"Whoa. Golbat evolved into Crobat." Brock said in shock as Ash took out his Pokedex.

 **"Crobat, the Bat Pokemon and the evolved form of Golbat. Having four wings allows it to fly more quickly and quietly so it can sneak up on prey without its noticing."**

"Aw man! All that training and Brock's Pokemon is the one that evolves." Tomo whines.

Brock looks to Crobat. "Crobat...",he grew a smile. "That's amazing." Crobat flies in towards Kabuto at an amazing speed as a poison flows from his teeth. "That's Poison Fang!" Brock gasped.

"Kabuto, use Protect quick!",Tomo said, a green barrier was formed around Kabuto. Crobat bounced off the barrier.

"Use Aqua Jet!" Kabuto flies towards Crobat as water surrounds him.

"Dodge with Aeriel Ace!" Crobat flies out of the way of Aqua Jet before slamming into Kabuto from above knocking him to the ground.

Kabuto was on her back. "Kabuto you gotta get up!" Tomo said as Kabuto struggles to get up.

"Crobat finish it with Wing Attack!" Crobat dives in with glowing wings ready to finish things. Kabuto's eyes widen and she started to glow as well. Crobat stops as he and everyone sees Kabuto grow legs and arms. The light clears to reveal Kabuto evolved into Kabutops.

"Kabutops! Kabutops swings her blade like arms and knocks Crobat to the ground as she stands tall.

"Kabutops, y-you evolved!",Tomo said happily.

"Kabutops." Kabutops nods.

"Wow, two Pokemon evolving in one battle." Molly said amazed.

"Guess that training wasn't for nothing.",Ash said proud of his brother.

"Come on Kabutops show him what you got!" Tomo said as Kabutops charges forwards with Slash.

"Crobat, no holding back!",Brock said as Crobat flew in with Wing Attack.

Both Pokemon met in the middle and clashed, but in the end Kabutops won in terms of power and knocked Crobat to the ground.

"Crobat is unable to battle, Kabutops wins, the winner is Tomo!"

Tomo cheered as he ran to Kabutops and hugged her. "We did Kabutops!"

"Kabu." Kabutops smiles.

Brock picks up his new Crobat. "Good job Crobat. It was close, but great job evolving." he said.

"Cro."

"That was some battle you two." Misty said.

"Toge Toge." Togepi said.

"You're really improving every moment Tomo.",Ash ruffles his hair.

"Hey cut it out." Tomo laughs.

"Who knew evolution would be so cool.",Molly said. "I hope my Pokemon evolve soon."

"Mime.",Mime Jr. Said nodding with her.

"Hey Ash how about since Crobat and Kabutops are tired we take a break for lunch so they can rest?" Brock suggests.

"Sounds good with me.",Ash nodded.

"Chika. Chika." Sakura said.

"Hey Sakura, want to help me get some firewood?" Ash asks as she nods her head.

Ash and Sakura walked off in the area to find any firewood around

"Geez not much wood around here." Ash said when Sakura notices a building nearby. "Wonder what that is?"

As they walked in little did they know the turbine that Brock and Tomo damaged during their battle had static erupting from it causing the door behind Ash to close locking him inside.

"Huh?!" he said. Ash turns to try and open it. But it wouldn't budge. He began banging on the door. "Hey! Tomo! Misty! Guys, help!"

Outside back at the camp, Ebon woke up from his nap and heard something. "Glace?" he said and run to the source of the sound.

"Hey where's Ebon going?" Misty asks.

"Do you think it has something to do with Ash?" Brock asks.

Tomo quickly gets up. "He could be in some kind of trouble, we better go find out." as they ran to the building to see the power supply was fried.

"Yikes what happened?" Tomo said looking at the destroyed equipement.

"Ash are you okay?" Misty calls out.

"I'm fine, just get me outta here!" Ash said from the other side.

"That isn't gonna be easy.",Brock looks at the electric lock, which was also fried. "I think our battle caused the lock and everything around here to short circuit and made you trapped in their.",he hypothesizes.

"Uh oh." Tomo cringes.

"Don't worry Ash I'll see if I can find somebody to come get you out, just sit tight!" Brock called.

"Alright!" Ash said and slumped on the wall. "Guess we're stuck in here till help comes."  
he sighs.

"Chiko!"Sakura cried out getting his attention. Ash looks and sees her pointing to a large floor plan on the wall.

"Hey there's an electric panel three floors down, maybe we can find a switch down there." Ash smiles.

As they made their way down the stairs multiple Magnemite appear blocking their path.

"Magnemite?",he said confused, when suddenly they all started shooting a Thundershock at them. Running down the hallway more of them appear and release Thundershock. Acting quickly Sakura spins her leaf knocking away all the Thundershock.

"Nice job Sakura." Ash said as they ran down another hallway. But they soon found theirselves at a dead end.

"Uh oh." Ash said as the Magnemite caught up with them. "Sakura use Razor Leaf!" Sakura spun her leaf and shoots multiple leaves making one of the Magnemite stumble away but one took it place.

"Keep going! Knock'im all down!"

Sakura continues the attacks but they just keep replacing each other until a Magneton showed up.

"Not good." Ash said as it released a powerful Thunderbolt. "Sakura!" Ash lunges and tackles Sakura out of the way. The blast hit the wall making a huge hole.

"Whoo that was close." Ash sighs in relief as Sakura nuzzles him in thanks. The Magnemite and Magneton were about to charge up another electric attack.

Ash cringes when Chikorita taps his shoulder with Vine Whip and points to the staircase through the hole.

"A staircase, let's move!",Ash and Sakura quickly ran in the hole before the magnet Pokemon almost zapped them.

* * *

Outside everyone was waiting as Brock came running back.

"Any word from the electric company?" Misty asks.

"Yeah but they said it would take awhile to send someone to get the door open." Brock said.

* * *

Back inside Ash and Sakura made their way into another room and were trying to find the staircase when they found themselves surrounded by Electorde.

"Aw great Electrode?!" Ash complained.

"Electrode!" One of them said as it charged.

"Sakura, Vine Whip!" Sakura hits it with Vine Whip but Electrode still charges.

"Look out!" Ash said as he and Sakura jump out of the way. The Electrode was angered that it missed and glowed.

"It's gonna explode! Run!",Ash exclaims. He and Sakura ran in the other direction as the Electrode blew up. Quickly running to a door Ash and Sakura run inside before Ash slams the door shut protecting them from the explosions.

"That was a close one.",he groans. "I can't take much longer in here." Ash said holding his heart.

"Chikori!"Sakura said getting his attention. They saw another set of stairs.

"Alright, you ready Sakura?" Ash asks as she nods.

* * *

Back outside with the others a car pulled up and a brown haired woman came out. "I'm the head of security here, have you all been waiting long here?"

Brock then held hands. "Actually I've been waiting for you my entire life."

Immediately he was hit in the head with a boomerang. "She's here to save Ash, not your love life." Misty said.

Immediately she started fixing the fried lock. "This'll only take a couple of minutes. Your friend seems to be patient, he hasn't said a word since I arrived."

"Actually, Ash went downstairs to see if he could find another way out." Molly said.

"That's not good I better work faster." She said.

"Why? Shouldn't he be safe in there?" Misty asks.

"Not if there are Pokémon guards everywhere." she said surprising them.

"The Pokémon won't hurt him, would they?" Tomo asks worried.

"They're trained to keep the plant safe from all intruders, we better find him before they do." She said causing everyone to worry.

* * *

Back with Ash and Sakura there were looking around the bottom level. "The map said there should be an exit somewhere.."

When suddenly from across the hall they spotted an Electabuzz.

"An Electabuzz?" Ash said taking out his Pokedex.

 **"Electabuzz, the Electric Pokémon. Electabuzz is the evolved form of Elekid. With powerful electric currents constantly coursing through its body, Electabuzz appears to glow."**

"Ele!" The Electabuzz spotted them and fired a Thunderbolt at them.

"Oh great, this one too. Okay Sakura time to battle." Ash said getting ready to fight.

Sakura nods and got ready. Electabuzz charges with a Thunderpunch. "Sakura, dodge and use Razor Leaf!" Ash said as Sakura jumps out of the way and fires Razor Leaf. But Electabuzz uses thunderbolt and burns the leaves to a crisp. It then fires Swift from its mouth.

"Chika!" Sakura screams in pain as the stars knock her backwards.

"Stay focused Sakura, wait for its next attack." Ash said as she recovers. Electabuzz was about to come in with another Thunderbolt. "Now Dodge it and use Vine Whip!"

She successfully smacked Electabuzz in the face. "Now Tackle Attack!",Ash said. Sakura jumps and tackles Electabuzz in its body, making it stumble. "Nice now try Magical Leaf!"

Electabuzz counters with Swift and both attacks zoom past each other and hit their targets. Sakura and Electabuzz yelped in pain as they were sent back.

"Hang in there Sakura, don't give in!" Ash encourages his Pokemon. "Sakura Sweet Scent!" As Sakura released a pink powder which covered Electabuzz making it wobble.

"Now Vine Whip!" Sakura smacks Electabuzz multiple times across the face with her vines.

"Body Slam while he's fazed!" Ash said. Sakura rushes towards Electabuzz but at the last second he releases Thunderbolt zapping her. She screams in pain and then she falls.

"Sakura!" Ash gasps as she hits the ground hard. The little grass starter tried to move, but was too weak.

Electabuzz releases another Thunderbolt towards Sakura, but at the last minute Ash gets in front of her and takes the attack himself surprising her. Ash screams in pain as the zap reminds him of his first journey.

"Chika." Sakura said as tears ran down her face. Ash was risking his own safety just to protect her. When the attack stopped, Ash fell to his knees.

"Chika." Sakura said.

"Are you alright?" Ash said trying to smile.

Sakura looks at her trainer and then turns to Electabuzz, who looked like he was about to fire another attack. She then began growing angry.

"CHIKA!" Sakura roars as she stands tall and glows brightly. "S-Sakura." Ash was surprised seeing that his Pokémon was evolving.

Sakura's body grew in size as well as the leaf on her head. "Bay!" Sakura cried out.

Ash grew a smile. "You evolved into Bayleef."

"Bay!" Skaura fired Razor Leaf which cut through Thunderbolt with ease smashing into Electabuzz.

"Ele!" Electabuzz cries out.

"Amazing." Ash said before grinning. "Sakura use Body Slam!"

Sakura lept at Electabuzz and smashed into him. Electabuzz crashes into the ground and when Sakura climbs off him Electabuzz had swirly eyes on his face.

"Bayleef." she spat to the electric type, when she felt Ash pet her.

"Sakura, you were amazing." he smiles.

"Bay." Sakura smiles when they suddenly heard more footsteps coming towards them.

Looking down the hall they saw Molly make her way down it.

"Molly?" Ash said surprised.

"Ash! Everyone, I found him!" she called out. From around the corner, everyone including the security officer appeared.

"Ash!" Tomo runs to him.

"Are we glad to see you alright." Misty said relieved.

"I'm fine guys, and check out what happened." Ash said gesturing to Sakura.

"Sakura evolved?",Misty gasped.

"Wow, so cool." Tomo said as the worker walks up to Electabuzz and helps him up.

"Ash, I'm sorry if my Security Pokemon caused you any trouble." She said

"Elect." Electabuzz said he was sorry.

"It's fine. I shouldn't have came in here in the first place." Ash said.

"Okay great." Brock pushes Ash out of the way and moves towards her. "Do you think you could use someone like me on your security squad?"

Misty pulls his ear. "Hopefully, there's no one like you." she mutters.

"I don't know about you guys but I could use some rest after what I've been through." Ash said as they made their way back up the stairs.

Now that the whole electric Pokémon fiasco is over, Ash and everyone else return to camp for a well deserved rest.

* * *

Team Data:

Ash:

Mewtwo (Male)

Lugia/Maelstorm (Male)

Ivysaur/Alpha(Male)

Gallade/Rune (Male)

Glaceon (Shiny)/Ebon (male)

Magnemite/Sparks

Jigglypuff/Melody (Female)

Totodile/Riptide (Male)

Noctowl (Shiny)/Trickster (Male)

Bayleef/ Sakura (Female)

Charizard/ Torch (Male)

* * *

Tomo:

Nidorino (Male)

Venomoth (Male)

Poliwhirl (Male)

Electabuzz(Male)

Taurous (Male)

Venusaur (Clone)

Scizor (Male)

Pichu(Male)

* * *

Misty:

Staryu

Starmie

Goldeen (Female)

Gloom (Female)

Wartortle (Male)

Tentacruel (Male)

Kingler (Female)

Slowbro (Male)

Psyduck (Male)

Gyarados (Male)

Togepi (Male)

Blastoise (Clone)

Poliwhirl (Male)

Quagsire (Male)

Tototdile (Female)

* * *

Brock:

Golem (Male)

Steelix (Male)

Crobat (Male)

Parasect (Male)

Wartortle (Male)

Primeape (Male)

Digtrio (Male)

Tauros (Male)

Chansey (Female)

Rhydon (Female)

Pinsir (Male)

Charizard (Clone)

Donphan (Male)

Pineco (Male)

Miltank (Female)

Growlithe (Male)

* * *

Molly:

Mime Jr. (Male)

Butterfree (Female)

Pichu (Female)

Teddiursa (Female)

* * *

Ash's Lab Pokémon:

Fearow/Talon (male)

Gyarados/Mystic (female)

Cloyster/Gem (female)

Arbok/Naga (female)

Primeape/Champ (male)

Pinsir/Spike (male)

Sandslash/Quake (male)

Clefable/Tinker (female)

Persian/Bastet (female

Steelix/Diamond (female)

Poliwrath/Wav (male)

Wartortle/Shades (male)

Kingler/Crush (male)

Gyarados/Triton (male)

Kingdra/Spirit (male)

Tangrowth/Fern (female)

Marowak/Rattle (male)

Gengar/Sly (male)

Golduck/Einstein (male)

Muk/Grim (male)

Rapidash/Dash (female)

Tauros/Rodeo (male)

Dodrio/Trio (male)

Venomoth/Rura (female)

Dragonite/Marine (female)

Raichu (Alolan)/Small One (female)

Aerodactyl/Arrow (female)

Kabutops/Shredder (male)

Omastar/Nova (female)

Pikachu (Male)

Lapras/Aurora (Female)

Snorelax/Tank (Male)

Dunsparce/Scruffy (Male)

Ralts (Shiny)/Grace (Female)

Hitmonlee/Pistol (Male)

Cyndaquil/Inferno (Male)

Chikorita/Sakura (Female)

Magmortar/Volcan (Male)

Slowking/Oni (Male)

Mareep(Female) (Not keeping)

Houndour/Demon (Male)

Mew/Ultima

Espeon/Evlon

Rhydon/ Pazder

* * *

Tomo's Lab Pokémon:

Pinsir (Male)

Donphan (Male)

Ledian (Female)

Omanyte (Male)

Venomoth (Male)

* * *

Delia's Pokémon:

Beedrill/Videl (Female)

Nidoran/Queen (Female)

Squirtle/Munch (Male)

Parasect/Spura (Female)

Goldee/Koi (Female)

Giant Bulbasaur (Male)

Lapras/Glacia (Female)

Dwebble/Terra (Male)


	35. Chapter 35

**Celebi: The Voice of the Forest**

* * *

In a forest somewhere in the Johto region, it all seems peaceful and quiet. But not for one little Pokémon.

Zooming through the woods was a small green Pokémon with wings as it was being chased by a Houndoom from the ground.

The little Pokémon tried to lose it by flying up into the trees but when it did a Scyther appeared and attacked it. Swinging it's claws Scyther knocks it into a tree but just before it hit the ground the little Pokémon created a barrier to protect itself and continued flying.

The Pokémon were in hot pursuit after it.

Meanwhile in a calmer part of the forest a boy with brown hair was making his way to what appeared to be a large tree with an opening to resemble a tunnel.

"Don't enter the forest!" Looking up he saw a woman with green hair and a basket making her way down the tree towards him. "If you hear the voice of the forest you must stop." The boy was confused. "It's a legend in our village." she says to him.

"What's this voice of the forest?" he asks the woman.

"A sound that is so mysterious, and is heard from time to time. It's the sound the guardian of the forest makes whenever he is about to time travel.",she explains surprising the boy.

"Time travel?" he asks.

"If you don't want to get pulled in with him you must remain still when you hear the voice of the forest. Do you understand?" She asks.

"Yes, I understand." He nods as he made his way past her.

"Hold on a minute." She reaches into her basket and hands him a loaf of bread. "Take this. I just made it. Lots of berries from the forest are in it."

The boy smiles and takes. "Thank you miss. Take care." he walks away and goes into the tunnel.

Meanwhile in the forest Houndoom and Scyther corner the mysterious Pokémon as a man pulls up on a motorcycle. "You may have escaped my grasp from the Ilex Forest, but I got you this time!" He said before throwing a trap at it.

The little Pokémon flies away, disabling the trap. "After it!" The man orders.

The Pokémon flies about trying to escape the pursuers and then lets out a huge cry that was heard through the forest.

"LEBI!"

On a tree root the boy was drawing some Bellossom when they heard the cry and once they did the Bellossom and many other types of Pokémon started running for their lives when the little Pokémon, Houndoom and Scyther rushed past him.

Putting his sketchpad away the boy ran after them to see Scyther and Houndoom had caught the little Pokémon.

"Stop it! Two against one isn't fair!" He said and Houndoom fired a Flamethrower at him.

He quickly evaded it in the nick of time. Seeing them distracted, the little Pokémon's eyes glowed, making vines wrap around the Scyther and Houndoom. It was free and flew up, but since it was weak it began to descend to the ground. The boy quickly caught it.

That's when the man on the motorcycle revved up. "I see you found my Celebi. I'd like it back please."

"Celebi?...Why are you chasing it?" The boy asks.

"I'm a Pokémon Hunter. I catch rare Pokemon and sell them for high prices." He said taking out another trap.

"You're horrible! Pokémon aren't supposed to be products!" the boy said agrily.

"Hand it over!" the hunter yells impatient.

"Never!" The boy runs away quickly with the weak Celebi in its arms.

As the Hunter chased after him Celebi musters up all of its strength and releases a loud cry causing the forest to glow.

From the outside of the forest, the girl from earlier sees this. "This sound. It's happening..." she says silently.

The boy stops in front of a small shrine and Celebi starts to glow taking both it and the boy away leaving behind only his sketchpad.

* * *

 ** _40 YEARS LATER..._**

In a small trailer that was owned by the Hunter that tried to catch Celebi a man in an iron mask grabs the Hunter and slams him against the wall while his Sneasal was nearby licking its claws.

"Tell me where you failed to catch that Celebi 40 years ago." He demanded.

"Why should I?" the old man coughs out. "It's my catch, and I'll never tell!"

Grabbing him the Iron Masked Marauder leads the Hunter out to some caged Pokémon and points to a Tyranitar. Rushing towards it his Sneasal slices the cage open freeing the Tyranitar. As it walked out he reached to his vest and pulled out a black Pokéball.

"What's that?" The Hunter asks.

"A Dark Ball."

"A What?" He asks.

"Allow me to demonstrate."The Iron Masked Marauder said as he as he throws the Dark Ball at Tyranitar and it turns him into dark energy instead of red, succesfully catching him.

"Any Pokémon that is caught in one of these babies turns into evil and destructive monsters and brings out their maximum power." he explains. "Come on out Tyrannitar!" he throws the ball.

From the ball a darker green version of Tyranitar appeared and roared.

"Destroy eveyrthing." The Iron Masked Marauder ordered as Tyranitar fired multiple Hyper Beam attacks destroying everything in it's sight.

The Hunter gasped when Tyranitar destroyed his home. "It'll destroy everything around here.." Another explosion was heard scaring him as he pleads to the man. "Alright! I'll tell you. I'll tell you where I last found it, just stop!" He cries as the Marauder laughed manically out loud in the air.

 **Elsewhere...**

In a nearby town, was Ash and his friends as they continue their way in to Johto League. As of right now they're at a harbour on their way to the next town. The ferry honks meaning it was about to take off.

At the gate Brock and Misty were waiting for Ash, Tomo and Molly.

"Those three. Where are they?" Misty asks as Brock takes out a Pokeball.

"Go Crobat!" Brock said as Crobat appeared and flew off to find the Ketchum siblings.

With the three siblings, they were in another side of town. Ash found himself about to battle a trainer. Tomo and Molly were watching on the sidelines.

"I'm Dundee, and I'm one of the best trainers around here.",the boy said.

"I'm Ash Ketchum, and we'll see just how good you are." Ash grins.

"Go Crocanaw!" Dundee said calling out the second stage water Pokémon.

"So that's a Croconaw huh? Not bad." he pulls out a ball. "Sparks, I choose you!" From the ball, Ash's Magnet Pokemon appeared.

Sparks and Croconaw rush towards each other and collide with Sparks knocking Croconaw backwards because of his higher defense. Croconaw blasted Sparks with a powerful Water Gun. Shaking off the water attack Sparks dodges the other blasts. Croconaw rushes towards Sparks to use Scratch but Sparks floats out of the way and blasts Croconaw with Magnet Bomb. Croconaw shook off the attack and growls. He lept at Sparks hoping to Bite onto him, but Sparks used Light Screen. Sparks then released a powerful Thunderbolt zapping Croconaw into Dundee knocking them both to the ground.

The three gasped at seeing them both get zapped, they quickly ran to Dundee and Croconaw seeing if both of them were ok. Dundee groans as he picks himself up. Ash offers him a hand and Dundee takes it when Crobat flies in.

Molly gasps as she points to him reminding Ash and Tomo about the ferry.

Hearing they both panicked. Ash quickly returns Sparks, said sorry and goodbye to Dundee and Croconaw and he and the siblings hightailed it to the dock.

At the ferry Brock and Misty were waiting until they saw Ash, Tomo and Molly running down the stairs as fast as they could. Smiling the two of them climb aboard, but just as Ash was about to make it a cargo car was taking its time passing them. When they got an opening the ferry started to leave port. They quickly bolted.

Ash grabs Tomo and Molly and they held onto him for dear life as he ran along the docks and jumps towards the boat. Brock reaches out to grab them, but as the three of them were about to plummet into the water a hand grabs them and pulls them up with Brock's help.

It was a green jacket man with dark green messy hair. He helps all 3 kids into the boat. They each sighed with relief, but then started laughing as they were safe.

The boat treked down the river, the man introduces himself as White. "So you're all heading to the Johto League." he asks.

"Yep and my brother's gonna win." Molly smiles causing Ash to rub the back of his head.

"Well in the forest near my village there are tons of Pokémon." White said.

"Really, can you take us there?",Ash asks.

"Sure. We'll transfer onto my boat. Follow me." White said when Tomo noticed something in the woods and gasps.

"Ash look!" Tomo points.

All of them look to see a blue Pokemon watching them from the woods before running off.

"What was that?",Molly asks.

"Wait. I think I've seen something like that somewhere before." Ash pauses when he remembers a blue Pokémon on the first day they arrived in Johto.

'Could it be..that Pokémon we saw?' he asks in his head.

At the docks Ash put in a call to Prof. Oak to ask him about the Pokémon they saw. "Was this the Pokémon you saw?" He asks showing them a picture.

"Yeah that's it Professor." Ash said.

"That was a Suicune.",Oak said surprising them.

"Hey I know him from my papa's storybook, his was right next to Entei's." Molly said.

"And along with Entei, Suicune is a legendary Pokémon, but there's not much to know about it. According to the folktales, Suicune is seemed to be the "Incarnation of the Northern Wind" and has the power to purify tainted waters."

"Wow sounds like a cool Pokémon to know about. I wouldn't mind seeing that again." Tomo said.

Prof. Oak puts the book down. "Now believe me kids, those stories about Suicune happens to be true." he said surprising them.

"How do you know that Professor, Have you seen Suicune before?" Ash asks. Oak nodded.

"I sure have, only once." he said.

"Wow, where'd you see it?" Molly asks. Oak was about to say more, but White calls out to them.

"Hey you guys, it's time to go!" he calls.

"Take care guys. Bye Misty." Tracey waves.

"Bye Tracey." Misty winks as they hung up.

Back in Kanto at Pallet Town, Prof. Oak was looking at a book showing a picture of the forest.

"Hey Professor?" Tracy asks. "Did you really see a Suicune?"

"Only once, in fact I'd say I was around Ash's age when I first saw it." Prof. Oak smiles.

"Woah really? I bet Ash would be really shocked about that." Tracy said surprised.

"Yes he would." Oak said returning to his book and had a thought in his head.

Back with Ash the group was riding White's airboat and came to a stop at the base of a large waterfall.

"Uh White?" Tomo asks confused.

"Don't worry." White said as he pushed a button and his boat ended up turning into a hot air balloon much to everyone's surprise. The balloon flew into the air above the forest. Everyone was marveled by this. White then flew the boat above a part of the forest.

"We're here." he said.

"Here where?" Ash asks. White told them to look closely at the forest. They gazed down and saw treehouses all around.

"Treehouses?" Brock said shocked.

"Yup, this our home: Arborville." White says.

"Now this is my kind of village." Tomo said looking around.

* * *

As they landed the group walked along the path until they noticed the large tree tunnel. "Hold it right there." Looking up they saw an old woman looking down at them. "I haven't seen you before. Are you going into the forest?" She asks.

"Yes we are. Is something wrong?" Ash said to her.

"If you're thinking on going through the forest, you should listen to what she has to say." A girl with green hair said walking up behind them.

"Yes, of course! I'll listen to anyone, especially you miss. My name's Brock, and may I ask what's yours?" Brock said with a blush on his face.

"I'm Diana, and that's my grandmother. She's been guarding the entrance to the forest since she was my age.",she says

"If you hear the voice of the forest, you must NOT move." Diana's grandmother, Towa warns the group.

"Voice of the forest?" Misty said confused.

"It's a legend in our village." Diana said.

"If you don't want to get lost in the forest, keep the legend in mind." Towa warns.

"We will, thank you miss!" Ash calls out before heading into the tunnel.

"Diana, could I possibly invite you to join u-?" Brock asks when Misty grabs his ear.

"Come on Romeo we're in a hurry." Misty said pulling him away with Tomo and Molly right behind her. All 5 entered the forest and look around and see all of the Pokémon in different areas.

"There are so many voices here. The wind, the trees, the water and the Pokémon growling." Brock said when suddenly the trees started to glow and cry echoed from them.

"Is this?" Ash said surprised looking around.

"The voice of the forest?" Misty thought out loud.

Little did Ash know the GS ball strapped to his belt wiggled for a few seconds before stopping.

"I wanna see the voice!" Molly ran off.

"Molly! Come back!" Misty says as the others ran after her.

"Hey! Aren't we supposed to stand still?!" Brock calls out to them, but was ingored. So he follows them.

At the old shrine a bright light shines multiple different colors as they all came to a stop when they saw it. Running quickly they try to see what it was.

From the light the boy with brown hair falls to the ground and the Celebi floats out of his grip and behind the shrine just as Molly arrives.

"Hey there's some boy on the ground!" she calls out to everyone else.

Ash runs over and examines him. "Hey you alright?" Ash asks.

"He's still breathing." Brock said checking his pulse. "Let's get him back to Diana and fast.

Behind the shrine Celebi weakly floated away from them.

Ash carried the unconscious kid on his back as they hurried back to Arborville.

"Diana! Diana!",Brock calls out to her. "We need help!"

As they arrived at the base of the tree the boy groaned.

"Hey, he's waking up." Tomo said as Ash put him down.

"Are you ok?",he asks him. The boy's eyes then snapped open and pushed Ash to the ground surprising them. "I'm not giving you Celebi!"

"Whoa whoa hey calm down. What are you talking about?" Ash asks.

That's when the boy finally stopped what he was doing and looked around seeing the new people around him, including one scarred eyed boy with his eye deep brown which spooked him abit. "W-where am I?",he asks. "What happened?"

"We're the ones who should be asking you that." Ash said as Diana and Towa made their way down.

"What's going on?" Diana asks.

"We found this kid unconscious in the forest." Misty says.

When Towa sees the boy she gasps as she ran to him. "You're the boy from back then. Thank goodness." She smiles hugging him.

"Grandma, do you know him?" Diana asks.

"Diana, I've told you the story of when I was you age. A little boy went through this forest 40 years ago and disappeared." Towa said surprising the others.

"Wait you're saying this is him?",Diana asks. "No way."

"There's no mistaking it." Towa said as the boy looked at her.

"Wait. You're the lady womam gave me the bread." He said recognizing her. Towa nodded, seeing how he finally remembered.

* * *

Up in their treehouse Towa hands hims something. "This was found in the forest, it's yours isn't it?"

The boy opens it to reveal his sketchpad. "It is."

"Ms. Towa when you said this boy disappeared for 40 years, what did you mean?" Brock asked.

"I told him the same instructions I told you all about the voice of the forest, but when he went in the voice cried out causing the whole forest to glow." Towa said surprising them.

"That's what happened when we found him." Tomo said.

"You're really from the past?" Molly asked the boy.

"Yeah...Wait! Where's Celebi?!" The boy realized.

"Celebi?" Ash asks.

"The Pokemon that was with me!" He said.

"We didn't see one.",Misty tells him. Towa eyes widened.

"You met Celebi?!" She asks with a gasp. The boy nods.

"What's a Celebi?",Ash asks.

"The forest's guardian Celebi gives life to the forest and has the power to travel through time." Diana said.

"A Pokemon has that kind of power?" Tomo said surprised.

Towa nodded as she went further in her story. "Celebi lives deep into the forest in an area called, The Lake of Life. No one has ever seen it time travel, so it must be there resting its energy."

"Celebi's in trouble. Since I was brought here with him, I gotta go find him." He said.

"I'll go too." Ash said standing up.

"Same with me." Brock said doing the same.

"Count me in.",Misty said.

"Don't forget us." Tomo said along with Molly.

"I'm Brock, and I'm trying a Pokémon Breeder." Brock introduces himself.

"My name's Misty and I want to be the World's greatest Water Pokémon trainer."

"I'm Ash Ketchum, and these are my siblings Tomo and Molly.",Ash introduced them.

The brown hair boy smiles."Nice to meet you all, I'm Sam."

* * *

As they entered the forest the 6 of them searched high and low for Celebi until they spotted multiple Pokémon gathered together.

They were all ontop of a large tree trunk.

"Tomo, let's go check it out." Ash said as the two of them started climbing the tree vines.

"I'm coming with you guys." Sam said climbing after them.

"Ash and Tomo are right at home when it comes to climbing." Misty smirks.

As Ash and Tomo make it up when Sam almost slips. Luckily Ash grabs his hand.

"Maybe you should wait." Ash suggests.

Sam denies. "I'm fine. Since I was brought here with Celebi, it's responsiblity to protect him." he said stubbornly and resumed climbing up the trunk.

Ash and Tomo climb up after him.

"We understand, but you're no good to anyone if you get hurt. So take it easy alright?" Ash said as they made their way to the top.

They walked passed the wild Pokemon who was looking at something in a hole. Ash looks in it and his one good eye widened seeing a green small Pokemon in that hole hiding.

"Hey Sam, is that Celebi?" Ash asks.

Sam nods as he reaches out to Celebi only for Celebi to release a powerful force that almost knocked Tomo off the tree.

"Tomo!" Ash exclaimed. Tomo quickly grabbed onto the nearest vine on the trunk

"Hey! What's the big idea?" Tomo said climbing back up.

The others at the bottom watched. "Wow Tomo climbs like a Mankey." Molly said looking up.

"Well he's not a jungle boy for nothing." Brock joked.

Tomo made his way back tothe top."That was dangerous!" Tomo said as Celebi made multiple vines whack him, Ash and Sam away.

Normally Ash would hate getting attacked by a Pokémon, but try to set his anger aside. "Why is Celebi attacking us?" Ash said cringing from the smacks.

"Celebi got hurt because of a Hunter, he must be afraid of humans." Sam said.

"How do we calm it down?" Tomo asks trying to bat the vine away with his boomerang.

"I got an idea." Ash walks over to Celebi and despite the vines hitting him Ash reaches out and pets him. "There there, it's okay. I won't hurt you." Ash smiles.

Suddenly the vines stopped and Celebi looks up at him. "Bi..?"

"It's alright, we don't want to hurt you, we want to be your friends." Ash smiles.

"He's right Celebi.",Sam said joining. "Don't you remember me? I was the one that helped you escaped that hunter back then."

"Bi?" Celebi said as Sam bent down and picked him up.

As they crawled out the hole, all of the wild Pokémon surrounded them seeing the Time Travel Pokémon. Celebi looked up at Sam, who just gives him a smile. "Everything is gonna be alright, you're safe now."

Hearing that Celebi started calm itself, as these humans weren't harming him. It started to close its eyes and began to fall asleep.

Climbing down the tree they all were running back towards Arborville.

Ash looks ahead to see Arborville in the distance. "We're almost there." Suddenly a large mechanical spider like vehicle blocked their path.

"What the?!" Ash said in shock and they all came to a stop.

That's when they all saw the Iron Masked Marauder controlling the machine. "I've been looking for that Celebi." he says.

"Who you are you?",Ash asks with his eyes narrowed, knowing they are probably in danger as of right now.

"That's something you don't need to know." He said. Reaching to his vest the Iron Masked Marauder throws a Dark ball and out appears Tyranitar.

It roared at them, making them stagger back. "W-what is that?!",Misty said scared.

"A Tyrannitar, but something's different about it." Brock says.

"Get rid of them Tyrannitar, Hyper Beam!" Its owner said. Tyrannitar charged up and blasted a Hyper Beam straight at them.

"RUN!" Ash yells and they all quickly rushed out of the way. Missing the explosion.

Tyranitar chases after them and as it was about to create another Hyper Beam Ash grabbed one of his Pokéballs.

"Mewtwo Teleport!" Ash said as Mewtwo grabs them all and teleports them all away just as Tyranitar fired the Hyper Beam. When it was about to hit, all of them were gone.

"Hmph, hiding from me isn't going save you." the man scoffed and pulls out two more dark balls. And threw them. Out came his Sneasel and a Scizor. "Find Celebi and bring it to me at all costs." The Marauder orders as Sneasel and Scizor chased after them.

Appearing on a rocky area Ash sighs in relief.

"Thanks Mewtwo." Ash said as Mewtwo nods.

'That thing wasn't a normal Pokémon, there was darkness all around it.' Mewtwo thought.

"Darkness?" Tomo said.

Mewtwo was about to explain what when he sensed something. 'Look out!'

Turning they saw Scizor and Sneasal jump in front of them.

"Why are they here?" Ash asks.

"They must here for Celebi.",Brock realized. Ash grunts and pulls out a Pokéball and faced them.

"Well they gotta get past me!"

Sam then handed Molly Celebi. "Be careful." he heads next to Ash. "I'm helping you Ash." he said pulling out what looks like a gray sphere with a nob on the top. He twisted it and it opened up revealing a Charmeleon.

"Go Maelstrom!" Ash said calling out his young legendary.

Sam's eyes widened. "I-Is that a real Lugia?!"

"Explain later, right now we have a battle." Ash said.

He was right. Sam shakes his head and got to the battle. Sneasal went for Charmeleon. "Charmeleon dodge and use Metal Claw!"

Charmeleon's claws turn to metal as he meets Snesal's Slash attack and knocks him back. While Scizor goes for Maelstrom. It raised its claws at him and goes down, but the Lugia quickly flew out of the way.

"Maelstrom, Extrasensory!",Ash said. Maelstrom releases powerful Psychic waves causing Scizor to stop in its tracks as it held its head in pain.

"What's Extrasensory?" Tomo asks.

"It's a powerful Psychic attack Ash taught Maelstrom, It hits the opponent with waves of Psychic energy which can even cause the opponent to flinch from time to time." Brock explains.

"Now use Hydro Pump!" Ash said. While Scizor was distracted, Maelstrom blasted the bug type with a huge water gush from its mouth.

"Charmeleon use Flamethrower!" Sam said as Charmeleon released a powerful stream of flames.

Sneasal hopped out of the way with its quick feet, missing the attack. It then formed chunks of ice from its mouth and darted them at Charmelon who gets his hit from them.

"Ice Shard." Sam cursed. "Hang in there Charmelon!"

"Char." Charmeleon growled as Sneasal rushed at Charmeleon.

"Charmeleon Headbutt!" Charmeleon smashes his skull into Sneasal knocking him into the rocks. "Now Flamethrower!"

Opening its mouth, Charmeleon released flames from its mouth, blasting Sneasal. Making the Ice/Dark type cry in pain, onxe attack was done, Sneasal falls to the ground and fainted.

"One down." Molly smiles.

"Scizor!" Scizor said as it used Double Team surrounding Maelstrom.

Maelstrom looked for the real one. "Maelstrom focus, only one of them is real. Listen for Scizor's movements and then attack." Ash said.

Maelstrom nodded and closed his eyes. He started to hear Scizor's quick movements and saw him about to attack from the side of him. His snapped open and smacled his tail against the real Scizor's face, stopping Double Team. Maelstrom then fired an Aeroblast st Scizor, causing it to crash next to the fallen Sneasal.

"Nice work Maelstrom." Ash smiles.

"Wow Ash that was amazing." Sam said.

"Thanks your Charmeleon was pretty good too." Ash said.

Maelstrom and Charmeleon returned back to their trainers.

"Though I never would've met anyone who had a legendary on their side." Sam said. Ash rubs his neck.

"Well I have a habit for raising baby Pokémon." he smiles.

With the Iron Masked Maurder, he was in his machine still after the kids and Celebi. He stopped right where the others used to be and looked over to see Sneasal and Scizor tied up to rocks, struggling to escape. He only let out a small chuckle.

"Looks like this is going to be an interesting catch." He smirks.

* * *

Back with everyone else, they were still on their way to Arboville, but seemed to be lost.

"Now where are we?",Ash asks looking around, when suddenly it began to fog around them.

"Oh man, I can't see a thing." Tomo said looking around.

"What do we do?" Misty asks.

"We can't just stay where we are." Molly said. Celebi, who was in Sam's arms started breathing heavily. "We don't have a choice, we gotta keep going and get Celebi some help."

Suddenly from the fog a large figure approached, as it got closer it was revealed to be an Ursaring.

"Look out." Ash said as they took defensive stances until a Teddiursa came out of the fog. The Ursaring then grunted and motioned its head. Telling them all to follow him, confusing them

"I guess we don't have much of a choice." Ash said as they followed them through the forest where they met up with a Stantler and Ursaring passed the torch to it.

They followed the deer Pokémon to some tall grass, where they encountered a Furret. Stantler does the same and told them to follow the ferret Pokémon. As they followed Furret through the tall grass they eventually ended up at a large lake.

"Is this what I think it is?" Misty asks.

"It must be the Lake of Life Towa told us about." Brock said.

Once again, the GS Ball glowed and rattled on Ash's belt withour him knowing it, and then stopped.

Sam looks to Celebi who was panting in a weak state and walks out into the lake before placing Celebi in the water. As they waited for something to happen Ash spotted something on the edge of the lake.

"Sam, look." Ash said.

They looked and see all of the Pokemon from the forest were gazing at them. Wanting to see what's going to happen. Then Sam felt Celebi fall out of his arms and into the water. As Celebi floated in the water a bright green light engulfs it healing it and causing the entire lake to glow. Celebi then swimming happily in the laking, making the group smile.

"Amazing, Celebi is all better." Molly said in awe.

"It must've been the water that healed Celebi." Brock said.

That's when Celebi flew out of the water and flies gracefully.

Soon Celebi was flying everywhere with a smile on its face.

Leading them to a tree with red berries Celebi ate one with great joy on its face.

Ash decided to try them, since Celebi thinks they're good. His eye widened. "Hey these are good! You guys gotta try these!" he tells them. All of them took a bite and the berries were very delicious.

Soon night came and they decided to make camp Sam was particularly interested in the sight of Celebi sleeping alongside Molly, Tomo and Mime Jr. as he sketched them.

Ash was then starting to wake up and he saw Sam still up. "Sam..?" he said grogginly rubbing his eyes. "You're still up?"

"Oh, did I wake you?" Sam asks as Ash looked at his sketch to see they were so life like.

"Hey that's a pretty good drawing" he said impressed.

"I like observing Pokémon." Sam said.

"You should meet my friend Tracy, he likes that too." Ash said looking at his other sketches.

"Really?",Sam asks. "I really wish I could meet him."

"So Sam, are you trying to become a Pokémon Trainer too?" Ash asks.

"I don't know, to be honest I just want to learn all I can about Pokémon." Sam shrugs.

Ash was surprised by his answer. "I can relate."

"I bet my mom is probably worried sick about me." Sam frowns.

"Yeah, my mom worries a lot for me too, especially after I got this." Ash said pointing to his scar.

Sam winced at the sight of that. "I hate to ask but..what happened to make you get that?"

"It's a long story, but my starter Pokémon abandoned me when I needed it the most." Ash frowns.

Sam's eyes widened when he heard that. "A-A Pokémon? No.."

"He hurt he in more ways than one that day." Ash said stroking his face.

"What happened to your starter? Did you ever find it?" Sam asks.

Ash paused. 'Wow how long has it been since I had Pikachu on my team? I hope Small One is doing a good job training him.' Ash thought.

He quickly put his thought away and turned to his friend. "Well after a year I did, and it wasn't a good meet up."

"I can imagine." Sam said when he notices the GS Ball strapped to Ash's belt. "Whoa what's that?"

Ash takes it out. "Oh this? Well it's called the GS Ball. I got it from a Professor in a place called the Orange Islands awhile ago."

"What's so special about it?" Sam asks.

"I'm not sure, I took it to an expert here in Johto who said that there's a Pokemon inside, but it doesn't seem to want to come out." Ash said.

"Woah really?" Sam said as he looks at it and examined it.

"Someday I hope I can meet the Pokémon that's inside it." Ash said when suddenly his stomach started to growl.

He blushes and laughs embarrased holding his belly. "Sorry, I sometimes get hungry easily."

"Here I got just the thing." Sam goes to his backpack and pulls out the bread Towa gave him 40 years ago.

He breaks off half of it, and Ash takes it. "Thank man.",he tastes it and he smiles. "Wow, 40 years and it's still fresh."

As the two of them dug in Mime Jr. woke up to something and made it's way into the forest. "Mime."

Rubbing its forehead Celebi woke up and followed Mime Jr.

Ash and Sam saw the two Pokémon run/fly off. They stopped what they were doing and followed them. Making their way to a clearing they saw multiple glowing Metapods lined up in the trees. All of their bodies morphed until each and everyone of them were now Butterfree.

"Wow." They all said as the sun rose and the Butterfree took off into the air.

* * *

A few hours later the sun was high in the air as they passed the shrine they found Sam at with Celebi in the lead.

"We're getting closer, the village is just up ahead." Ash said when suddenly a mechanical shot out of the bushes and almost grabbed Celebi. Coming out from the trees was the Iron Masked Marauder in his spider vehicle.

"You again!" Ash growls.

"Hand over Celebi." He stated.

"Run!" Misty said as they tried to make a run for it, but the Marauder uses two mechanical arms to destroy the trees around them blocking their escape.

Tomo looks up at the Grass legendary. "Celebi get outta here, hurry!"

Celebi tried to fly away when one of the mechanical claws grabs it. "Going somewhere Celebi?" as the claw releases a large amount of electricity zapping Celebi causing it to scream in pain.

"Celebi!"everyone exclaimed. The GS Ball wiggled again, but this time a little faster.

Once the shock treatment was done, it left Celebi unconscious. The claw threw Celebi in the air. The Iron Masked Marauder then gets out a Dark Ball and throws it at Celebi, catching it as in everyone's horror when Celebi was converted into dark energy and was sent back to the man. "I caught Celebi." He grinned.

"You monster!" Ash yelled in rage as he and Sam rushed towards his vehicle and started climbing it.

The Marauder watches them. "These kids are really st-",he was cut off when a flock of Pidgeys started attacking him. "Hey! Beat it!" he yelled trying to shoo them away.

Ash successfully climbs up the legs and lept at the man. "Give me that ball!" he yelled clinging onto him and then started to strangle him and deck his face while trying to reach for celebi.

As he struggled to shake Ash off the Iron Masked Marauder hit a lever causing his veivhle to crash into some trees which threw Ash off and crashing to the ground.

"Celebi..." Ash groaned holding onto the Dark Ball when the Iron Masked Marauder stomped on his hands causing Ash to scream in pain.

"I think that Dark Ball belongs to me.",he said stomping harder. Ash struggles to resist but the pain becomes too much and lets go of the ball.

When the Iron Masked Marauder picks it up he looks to find himself being surrounded by the Pokemon of the forest.

"Don't waste your breath on even hurting me." He said to them all. "It's too late to save your "precious" friend Celebi now." he said lifting the Dark Ball. "The Celebi that you all know and love is no more!" he opens the ball and out came the new Dark Celebi. "Celebi, show them your power!"

Celebi opened its eyes to reveal cold emptiness in them as it released a powerful shockwave knocking all the Pokémon to the ground.

"Wonderful! Simply wonderful! Celebi show me more of your power!" He demanded.

As Celebi stood there, many leaves, dirt, branch, any kind of forest particle was sent around it. Forming a huge nest of destruction. The Iron Masked Mauderer laughs. "Amazing! You're truly the Pokemon for me Celebi! At this rate no one can stop me!"

Meanwhile in Arborville, Diana and Towa look out to the forest and see the large nest.

"Grandma what is that?" Diana asks.

"I don't know, but it's not good. We better go." Towa said.

Back with others, they were around the unconscious Ash.

"Ugh." Ash groaned before opening his eyes. "Where's Celebi?"

He tried to get up, but felt his chest in pain as he fall back to the ground. "We gotta..save him." he cried out.

Misty tells him, "We can't do anything since you're injured."

Ash growls in frustration when they suddenly heard the noise of an engine. Looking up to the sky they saw Diana and Towa riding with White in his balloon.

"Ash! Sam!" Diana calls out.

"Is everyone alright?!" Towa asks.

"Diana!" Brock got up happy to see her.

"We need help!" Molly calls out to them.

* * *

Little did they know up high on the mountains Suicuine saw the whole thing and started rushing down the mountain.

* * *

With the others, they boarded the hot air balloon and took flight. In the air, they told everyone about the tragedy that happened. Molly looked down to the ground.

"T-The forest..." she said sadly. They all look and felt the same. Many trees were destroyed and tooken down, making a huge pathway.

"This is terrible...Using Celebi's power to destroy the forest." Towa said sadly.

Ash while he was being healed was angry that he didn't saved Celebi.

'Why didn't I hold onto that stupid ball? I could've saved Celebi!' Ash growls.

He smashed his fist to his leg. "Sam..I'm sorry."

"Don't worry Ash we'll save Celebi. We won't let him get away with this." Sam said.

Suddenly they heard a loud explosion coming from the Lake of Life. Turning towards the explosion they saw that the nest of destruction had taken the form of a monster.

"Oh no.." Towa gasps.

"C-Celebi's in that thing?" Tomo stutters looking at it.

The Iron Masked Marauder looks up to see them flying in towards them.

"What an eyesore. Celebi, destroy them!" He orders as Celebi creates a giant glowing beam and fires it at them.

White struggles to pull them out of the way when suddenly the G.S ball wiggles off of Ash's belt and flies out in front of him. "The GS Ball!" Ash gasps when suddenly the ball opens creating a bright flash of light that stops the beam attack in its tracks.

This surprised the Iron Masked Marauder. "What is this?"

All of them look in awe as the light faded away to reveal a familiar small green fairy Pokemon. "No way." Ash said in shock.

"Is that?" Brock gasped.

"I-It can't be." Misty gasped.

"C-Celebi?" Towa gasped in complete shock.

"BI!" Celebi roars flying in front of them.

The Iron Masked Marauder looks in shock to the Celebi in the nest and the one flying above him. "Two Celebi?!"

"I-I can't believe it...all this I-I was carrying a Celebi?" Ash gasped.

'Surprise.' Celebi said to Ash telepathically.

"Y-you can talk.",he said surprised.

'I've learned much watching you communicate with Mewtwo, Mew and the young Lugia and have been listening to you communicate with all your Pokemon since the moment you took hold of that ball.' Celebi thought.

Everyone couldn't believe it. "This is...unbelievable.." Brock says.

That's when they heard the Iron Masked Marauder laugh from below.

"This must be my lucky day, with two Celebi under my control who the hell needs Team Rocket anymore. With them I could conquer the world!" He laughs.

This surprised and angered everyone as they glare at him. "So He's with Team Rocket..should've known.",Brock said

"White, get us to safety before it fires another attack." Ash said. White nodded as he descened to the ground quickly.

"Celebi, get me that other Celebi!" The IMM ordered. Celebi charges up another beam about to blast Ash and Sam.

'Don't move.' Celebi thought surprising Ash.

"Are you nuts?!" Sam said when the beam was fired at them.

"Ash!" Molly and Tomo scream when something rushed towards them.

The Celebi monster then fires at the ground near them. Causing an explosion.

Everyone looked in worry when out of the smoke Ash, Sam and Celebi were riding on the back of Suicuine.

Towa gasped. "Th-the Incarnation of the Northern Wind!"

"Suicune.." White trails off. Suicune lands on the branch IMM was on and it breaks causing him to land with Suicuine across from him.

"Will you lend us your power?" Ash asks as Suicuine nods. "Take us to where Celebi is."

Suicune roars out understanding.

IMM takes out a Dark Ball. "Two Celebi's and a Suicune, I'll make them both mine!",he throws it and out came Tyrannitar. "Tyrannitar, use Hyper Beam!"

"Oh no you don't! Go Venasaur!" Tomo yells calling out his clone grass Pokemon.

"Saur!" Venasaur yells using Vine Whip to whack Tyranitar out of the way causing Hyper Beam to miss. While Tyranitar and Venusaur duke, that was Suicune's chance to climb up the forest monster. They made it up to the mouth and Ash, Celebi and Sam look inside and see their Celebi controlling it all in the dark center.

"Celebi." Sam saidd concerned when it turned towards them causing the nest monster to try and shake them off. Suicune couldn't hold on and jumped off the beast to the ground. Only to almost smash in Venusaur, who was sent to the ground by Tyranitar.

"Saur.." he growls getting back up.

"Venasaur hang in there!" Tomo said as Tyranitar turns to Suicuine.

Releasing a powerful Bubblebeam attack Suicune deals super effective damage to Tyranitar knocking it to the ground as Venasaur slowly gets up. Using the last of his strength Venasaur throws Tyranitar across the lake and into the water with Vine Whip.

With that last strength gone, Venusaur collapsed to the floor.

Tomo quickly returns him back to his Master Ball. "Good job Venusaur."

"What a nusiance. Celebi!" The Iron Masked Marauder orders.

"Be careful you two!" Diana said.

"We're counting on you both. Please don't fail." Towa says.

"We will And we won't." Ash said turning to the next Celebi and Suicune. "Let's move!"

Suicune releases Bubblebeam while Celebi uses Leaf Storm. The two attacks combine and smash into the nest monster tries to retaliate by crushing them with its fist but Suicune dodges and runs up the arm.

Only to be caught in a vine grip trapping them. "Yes! Do it Celebi!"

Celebi sends dark energy through the vines hurting Suicune causing it to scream in pain and the IMM to laugh.

"This is what happens to those who defy me!"

Thinking quick next Celebi uses Psychic to carry Ash and Sam towards past Celebi. 'Come on we don't have much time!'

They flew up towards the mouth to see the controlled grass fairy. "Celebi! Stop this!"bAsh yells.

"You're not the kind of guy to do this! You're being controlled!" Sam yells to it as well.

Celebi's eyes widen as it grabs its head in pain causing the energy that was attacking Suicuine to temporarily stop. Now having the chance, the three fly in the mouth and move towards Celebi.

"What are you doing Celebi? Finish them!" The Iron Masked Marauder orders.

Celebi yells trying to resist but ends up back under the Dark Ball's control and went back to hurting Suicune.

"Celebi, we're your friends remember!" Ash said.

"Remember who you really are!" Sam said. Celebi's eyes widened again hearing their voices and cries in pain. "Bi!"

"What's wrong?" The IMM asks trying to figure out why Celebi is disobeying him.

Suddenly they heard alot of cries and all of the wild Pokémon from the forest appeared. Climbing up the vines Sam and Ash reach Celebi.

"Celebi, it's me! Don't you remember?" Sam asks, but more dark energy was released as Celebi starts to remember. They went through Celebi's vine prison but both yelled as they were hit by dark energy.

"Celebi, we believe in you!" Ash yells.

"Please, go back to being yourself! Celebi!" Sam said holding Celebi close. Outside the nest monster started to descend in the lake as Celebi then rembered about the Butterfree flock they saw earlier in the morning. Its eyes widened and stopped its attack on Suicune. Making it jump into the water.

"What?! How?!" The IMM asked in anger, when suddenly he felt sparkles coming his vest. He looks that it was coming from Celebi's Dark Ball. "What's going on?!"

From the inside, Celebi's eyes returned to normal as he sees Ash and Sam. "Bi?"

Making them both smile. "Yes! Celebi's back!"

Now that Celebi was back normal, the Dark Ball exploded in the IMM's face. As the nest monster was collapsing both Celebis used Psychic to fly Ash and Sam out before it crashed into the lake of life, but while they were flying through the air the past Celebi was still weakened by the Dark Ball.

Ash quickly grabs a hold of it and they descended to the ground. The others regrouped with them.

"Thank goodness. You're both okay." Molly smiles. The two walked over with Celebi in Ash's arms...but with saddened faces.

"What's wrong?" Misty asks.

"I-It's Celebi." Ash shows them Celebi. Everyone gasps in horror as Celebi started to wrinkle.

"Quick! Put him in the water!" Brock said.

Ash did so and dipped Celebi in the water, but it wasn't working. "It's no good.",He said sadly.

"Why not?",Tomo asks worried.

"Since that monster destroyed the forest..that means the Lake of Life is also dying." Towa said sadly shocking them.

"Hang on, doesn't Suicuine have the power to purify water?" Diana asks.

"Suicune. Please clean the water of this lake." Sam begs.

Suicune nodded as he glows and roars. He leapt onto the lake's surface gracefully as he started to purify the lake. Making it clean once again all around them.

Ash laid Celebi in the water but still nothing happened.

"No, Celebi please don't die." Ash said on the verge of tears.

'He won't." The GS Ball Celebi said floating over. "Because I'll save him."

"How?" Misty asks.

GS Celebi eyes glow as a bright orange light engulfs the area. Everyone gasps as they look up to see multiple Celebi descending down towards them. The past Celebi was picked up by them all, as his body was lifted into the air. All Celebi circle around the dying past Celebi and they all glowed bright green.

Everyone watched in awe as the entire forest started to glow with them until the wrinkles on Past Celebi faded away and it opens its eyes to see GS Celebi holding out a hand. 'Come on, we've got friends waiting for you.'

Celebi looks and it slowy smiles and held GS Celebi's hand.

"The forest guardian gives life to all as he travels through time." Towa smiles.

"Celebi sure has a lot of friends." Tomo smiles.

"Just like us." Ash smiles looking at everyone.

Up above GS Celebi and past Celebi fly down towards everyone as the other Celebi fly up into the air and disappear.

But right before theycould reach them, something came up from the water, surprising them and grabs both Celebi. It was the IMM.

"Are you kidding me?!" Ash exclaims in anger.

"These are mine! I won't let anyone take them away from me." He growls as he activated his Jet Pack to fly away.

"Oh no! You are not taking them!" Ash yelled rushing towards and lept on him, grabbing his legs as he goes into the air.

"Get off of me you annoying little runt!" The Iron Masked Marauder said as he kicked Ash multiple times trying to shake him off, but Ash climbs up and grabs onto his back.

"You cold hearted bastard, how dare you almost kill Celebi?!" Ash yells with his eye glowing blue and his fist did as well as he used his ability. "This is for the forest!",he punched the jetpack.

A giant hole is made in the jet pack causing an explosion making Ash and the Iron Masked Marauder plummet towards the ground. Ash cringes for what was to come when both Celebi use Psychic to save him while the Marauder crashes into the trees.

'Your Psychic abilities have grown stronger.' GS Celebi said.

"You knew about them?" Ash said surprised.

'Of course. I could feel from all the way when I was still inside that ball.'

"Oh yeah, since you're out of the GS ball, what are you gonna do now?" Ash asks.

The GS Celebi looked down to think about this.

'I've spent so long in that ball watching many people try to pry it open.' Celebi thought. But then rembered the time when Ash found out that a Pokémon was locked inside and said these words.

"I don't know what kind you are in there, but I can't wait to see and meet you."

'You know...maybe I'll stick around with you all for a bit longer.' GS Celebi said surprising him.

"Seriously?" he asks.

'I've come to enjoy your little adventures.' GS Celebi smiles.

"Well if you're gonna come with us you'll need a name...how about Nymph because you're considered a forest god?" Ash suggests.

'Hm..' GS Celebi thought about it and smiles. 'You know..I like it.'

* * *

As Ash and the Celebis land safetly on the ground the Iron Masked crashes down a several branches and rolls down a hill knocking his mask off. Groaning in pain he looks up to see White, Diana, Towa and a handful of forest Pokémon surrounding him.

"You horrible human. You almost destroyed this forest along with his guardian." Towa said scolding him as all of the Pokémon gotten closer.

Panicking, the man quickly reached for Sneasel's and Scizor's Dark Balls...but he couldn't. They were gone! All of them! All of his Dark Balls are gone because of the explosion Ash caused earlier must've disintigrated them.

"Uh I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" He said in fear but the bug Pokémon attack him with String shot tying him up.

"Looks like the Pokemon haven't forgiven you." Towa said as they all laughed. The no longer Iron Masked Marauder now slumps in sorrow. He had lost.

* * *

As Suicune looks out at the water he turns to Ash who was smiling. "Thank you, for everything." Ash said.

Suicune nodded as he started running away into the forest, until they couldn't see him anymore. As they waved goodbye Past Celebi looks to Sam and starts to glow.

"It looks like Celebi is trying to travel through time again." Diana said.

"He can probably take you back to your time." Towa said as Celebi flew towards Sam.

"Can you really take me back?" Sam asks. Past Celebi nodded.

Sam turns to his new friends who simply nod.

"Go Sam." Ash encourages.

"Ash.." Sam said sadly.

"We may never meet again...but that doesn't mean that we'll always...always be friends no matter where we are, right?" Ash said as he also felt sadness in him.

Sam nods as Celebi glows taking him back to his time.

* * *

Forty years ago back at the shrine Sam is collapsed on the ground as he slowly wakes up.

He looks around and sees he was back in the forest where it all began. He heard footsteps and saw Towa, who was in her younger years.

"Are you alright? I saw a glow.",she said worried.

"Yeah I just had a dream...a good dream." Sam smiles.

* * *

 **40 years back into the future...**

Ash and the others were on the phone with Prof. Oak in Arboville.

"Amazing so that's what was in the GS Ball." Prof. Oak said in shock.

"I know we could hardly believe it ourselves." Misty said when Prof. Oak notices Ash's sad expression.

"What's wrong Ash? I thought a discovery like this would make you happier?" Prof. Oak asks.

"I am happy and shocked that we saw another Celebi Professor...it's just I met this person who was with us. He was a really nice guy, and when I told him he had to return back to his real time, I just couldn't help but feel sad I won't ever see him again.",Ash explains.

"Yes, you and Sam did have quite an adventure together." Prof. Oak said surprising them.

"Wait how did you know his name?" Brock asks. "I don't think none of us mentioned it."

"Hey Professor I need you over here!" Tracey calls out.

"Oh gotta go." Prof. Oak said hanging up.

"How did he know about Sam?" Molly asks.

"Prof. Oak really does know everything." Tomo said.

"Maybe, but I wonder..." Ash said to himself.

* * *

At Prof. Oak's lab, Professor Oak was looking at a book and smiling.

"It seems like it was just yesterday."

What kind of book you ask he was looking at you ask? One that had a sketch of a Mime Jr., two children, along with a small blurry shaped Pokémon all sleeping side by aide.

Prof. Oak closes the book and puts on the the bookshelf in his library before walking off to check on the Pokémon.

* * *

Team Data:

Ash:

Mewtwo (Male)

Lugia/Maelstorm (Male)

Ivysaur/Alpha(Male)

Gallade/Rune (Male)

Glaceon (Shiny)/Ebon (male)

Magnemite/Sparks

Jigglypuff/Melody (Female)

Totodile/Riptide (Male)

Noctowl (Shiny)/Trickster (Male)

Bayleef/ Sakura (Female)

Charizard/ Torch (Male)

* * *

Tomo:

Nidorino (Male)

Venomoth (Male)

Poliwhirl (Male)

Electabuzz(Male)

Taurous (Male)

Venusaur (Clone)

Scizor (Male)

Pichu(Male)

* * *

Misty:

Staryu

Starmie

Goldeen (Female)

Gloom (Female)

Wartortle (Male)

Tentacruel (Male)

Kingler (Female)

Slowbro (Male)

Psyduck (Male)

Gyarados (Male)

Togepi (Male)

Blastoise (Clone)

Poliwhirl (Male)

Quagsire (Male)

Tototdile (Female)

* * *

Brock:

Golem (Male)

Steelix (Male)

Crobat (Male)

Parasect (Male)

Wartortle (Male)

Primeape (Male)

Digtrio (Male)

Tauros (Male)

Chansey (Female)

Rhydon (Female)

Pinsir (Male)

Charizard (Clone)

Donphan (Male)

Pineco (Male)

Miltank (Female)

Growlithe (Male)

* * *

Molly:

Mime Jr. (Male)

Butterfree (Female)

Pichu (Female)

Teddiursa (Female)

* * *

Ash's Lab Pokémon:

Fearow/Talon (male)

Gyarados/Mystic (female)

Cloyster/Gem (female)

Arbok/Naga (female)

Primeape/Champ (male)

Pinsir/Spike (male)

Sandslash/Quake (male)

Clefable/Tinker (female)

Persian/Bastet (female

Steelix/Diamond (female)

Poliwrath/Wav (male)

Wartortle/Shades (male)

Kingler/Crush (male)

Gyarados/Triton (male)

Kingdra/Spirit (male)

Tangrowth/Fern (female)

Marowak/Rattle (male)

Gengar/Sly (male)

Golduck/Einstein (male)

Muk/Grim (male)

Rapidash/Dash (female)

Tauros/Rodeo (male)

Dodrio/Trio (male)

Venomoth/Rura (female)

Dragonite/Marine (female)

Raichu (Alolan)/Small One (female)

Aerodactyl/Arrow (female)

Kabutops/Shredder (male)

Omastar/Nova (female)

Pikachu (Male)

Lapras/Aurora (Female)

Snorelax/Tank (Male)

Dunsparce/Scruffy (Male)

Ralts (Shiny)/Grace (Female)

Hitmonlee/Pistol (Male)

Cyndaquil/Inferno (Male)

Magmortar/Volcan (Male)

Slowking/Oni (Male)

Mareep(Female) (Not keeping)

Houndour/Demon (Male)

Mew/Ultima

Espeon/Evlon

Rhydon/ Pazder

Celebi/ Nymph

* * *

Tomo's Lab Pokémon:

Pinsir (Male)

Donphan (Male)

Ledian (Female)

Omanyte (Male)

Venomoth (Male)

* * *

Delia's Pokémon:

Beedrill/Videl (Female)

Nidoran/Queen (Female)

Squirtle/Munch (Male)

Parasect/Spura (Female)

Goldee/Koi (Female)

Giant Bulbasaur (Male)

Lapras/Glacia (Female)

Dwebble/Terra (Male)

To AshxSelene: Fuck out of here if you don't like my story. And yes I hate Serena, she's the worst Pokégirl next to Iris. Don't come over saying my story is boring when you keeo deleting yours over and over. So your opinions to yourself. This story does not suck, it is YOU who suck.

To the Guest: No I'm not making a MLP/Pokémon story. Please stop asking me.

To Advancearcy:..You better not steal ANYTHING from this story. I've worked so hard to make it popular. You're like skatemanfuckery with your stories that's a disgrace to Advanceshippers like me.


	36. Chapter 36

_**Olivine City**_

Walking up a steep hill the group looks down to see they were now overlooking Olivine City.

"There it is." Molly smiles.

"We finally made it." Ash said, now feeling a burning passion in his chest. "Now I'm about to finally get badge number 5."

"This is gonna be awesome." Tomo grins.

"Maybe afterwards we can go relax by the beach." Misty sighs looking out at the ocean. She imagined herself and Togepi lying on the beach, sunbathing and relaxing under the sun.

"We'll do that later Misty, Ash has been waiting a long time for this." Brock said.

"Don't worry, once I get that badge I promise we'll take a day for the beach." Ash said. With that said and done, everyone headed down and entered Olivine City.

"So Ash have you given any thought to what Pokémon you're gonna use?" Brock asks.

"First I need to figure out what kind of Pokemon the gym leader uses." Ash said as they arrived at the gym.

"Hello, we're here for a battle." Tomo said when an echo came from the inside indicating a battle was going on.

"You guys heard that?" Misty asks.

"Sounds like there's already a gym battle happenig right now." Brock realized.

Opening the door they walk inside to see a Steelix battling a Kingdra. On the Steelix's side was a woman with long brown hair in two pig tails and wore a white dress. "Steelix, use Protect!"

Steelix creates a green barrier blocking Kingdras Hydro Pump. Looking to the other side they saw that Kingdra's trainer was Silver.

"Silver?" Tomo gasped.

"He's doing a gym battle?" Molly asks shocked.

"Kingdra use Surf!" Silver said as Kingdra created a big tidal wave.

"Dig and hurry!" The woman calls out as Steelix quickly dives underground to avoid the super effective move. Silver narrowed his eyes as he and Kingdra scanned the arena waiting for a sign of Steelix. That's when the ground began to rumble.

Bursting out of the ground Steelix slams into Kingdra knocking it backwards. Kingdra groans as it began picking itself back up.

"A clever tactic but that won't be enough. Kingdra use Smokescreen!"

Kingdra breathes out black smooth from its mouth as it surrounds the arena.

"Steelix use Iron Tail!" Steelix slams his tail down hoping to hit Kingdra but misses allowing Kingdra to blast it with a water gun.

As it tries to shake it off, Silver used this opening. "Now finish this, Dragon Pulse!"

From its mouth, Kingdra fires multicolored dragon-shaped beam, decking Steelix in the face. It falls to the ground with swirls in its eyes.

"Steelix is unable to battle, Kingdra is the winner! This gym battle victory goes to the challenger!" yelled the referee.

"Whoa Silver's gotten a lot stronger." Ash said impressed as the woman walks over to Silver and hands him a badge.

"That was a truly great battle young man. You and your Pokémon truly connect with the other. You've earned this Mineral Badge." She said.

"Thank you." Silver said before turning to see Ash standing by the door.

"Hey Silver didn't know you were into Gym battles too." Ash said.

"It's sort of a side hobby to pass the time." Silver said. "I supposed you're here for one too?"

"Yup." Ash nodded.

"Well then I guess I'll be on my way." Silver said walking to the door.

"Wait. How badges do you have?" Tomo asks.

Silver turned around and showed 6 badges surprising them.

"6 badges?" Misty exclaims.

"Ash is right, he really has gotten a lot stronger." Brock commented.

"See you later Ash." Silver said walking out the door.

As Ash turns to the gym leader she walks up to them. "You all come to have a gym battle, correct?"

"Well I am." Ash tells her.

The woman bows her head in apology. "Well I'm afraid I cannot battle you as of right now."

"What why not?" Molly asks.

"That last battle completely drained my Pokemon. I have to take them to the Pokemon Center first." She said.

"Oh well, that's Ok. I don't mind waiting." Ash said. Looks like his gym battle will have to wait.

"My name's Jasmine, I'm the Olivine City Gym Leader." She said.

"Hi Jasmine, my name's Ash and these are my siblings Molly and Tomo."

They were about to say something when Brock gets in front of them and grabs her hands.

"And I'm Brock, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Uhm..you as well?" She said uneasy.

"I must say you and your Steelix make quite a team. I have one as well so if you'd like to learn from another I'd be happy to give you some one on one training." Brock said when Misty grabs his ear.

"How about I train you to heel?" She mutters pulling him away.

"Is there anything you recommend we do while we wait for the gym battle?" Ash asks.

"Well there is the Olivine Light house. I was about to head their myself to check on someone." Jasmine said.

"A lighthouse?" Molly asked.

"Our light house is an Olivine City Landmark, we encourage all visitors who come by to see it at least once." Jasmine said.

"It must be pretty important." Tomo said.

"It is. I really must be on my way, and once again sorry for the inconvenience." Jasmine says and walks out the doors.

"Well I guess we have nothing to do but check out the city until then." Ash said.

"Do you think she'll use that Steelix against you?" Molly asks.

"Yeah that looked more tougher then yours or Brock's." Misty said. "You think you can handle something like that?"

"It's going to be challenging but I think I can. I could probably switch out some of my Pokemon to be ready for it." Ash said as they walked out.

"Well in the meantime let's enjoy this break while we have it." Misty said eager to go to the beach.

As they made their way to the beach they spotted a girl around Molly's age scrubbing an Onix with a large brush.

"All done. How does that feel Onix?" The girl asked it and the rock snake Pokémon lifts its eyes meaning it's smiling and grunts happily.

"Once Ms. Jasmine sees how much we've progressed she'll have to be impressed." She said getting their attention.

"Wanting to impress Jasmine? What does she mean?" Ash asks.

"Think she works for the gym?" Misty asks.

"I don't know, but did anyone notice how shiny that Onix is?" Tomo asks. They looked at the girl's Onix and saw it's entire body had a shining glow to it.

"I think she's putting wax on her Onix." Molly said. "But why?"

Brock watched the girl with a face that reads : "Something doesn't feel right" and walks up to the girl. "Excuse me, little girl?"

The girl turns around facing him. "Yes can I help you?"

"What is that you're doing to your Onix?" Brock asks.

"Pretty impressive isn't it? It took awhile but I completely covered him in a waterproof wax." She smiles proudly.

"Waterproof Wax?"

"Uh-huh. Since water type Pokémon always can beat an Onix, I thought maybe if I put this all over him, then there was absolutely no way I'd lose with him." She explains while Brock had a disappointed look on his face.

"You can't do that." Brock sighs.

"What why not?" She asks.

"Because it's cheating." Ash said walking over.

"Cheating?" The girl asks confused not knowing what she has done wrong.

"Do you really think you can win battles with only some cheap tricks you do with your Pokémon?" Ash asks.

"Cheap? Do you have any idea how much I had to buy to coat Onix?" She said.

"Not that kind of cheap." Ash groans.

"What we mean is that it isn't a kind way to treat your Onix." Brock says.

"If you really think pulling something like this is going to impress a gym leader then maybe your home with your Pokémon isn't really that strong." Ash said.

"What was that?!" The girl said angrily feeling offended. "I'll have you know that my Onix is strong and Ms. Jasmine is one of the best in Olivine City!"

"Please, she doesn't stand a chance against my brother Ash!" Molly said walking over.

"Who are you to say that?!" The girl said.

"I've seen Ash take on a lot tougher trainers than this gym leader, he can beat her and you easy!" Molly said causing her to growl.

"That's it..I'm not gonna stand around and let you insult Ms. Jasmine like that! I challenge you to a battle!"

"You're on!" Molly said accepting the challenge.

"Molly are you sure you're ready to battle?" Ash asks.

"I can take here, I've been watching you all battle for a long time I can handle this cheater." Molly said.

"I'm not a cheater! My name's Janina!"

Who cares? I'm gonna show you my big brother can beat anybody!" Molly said.

"Fat chance. Ready Onix?" Janina asks as Onix roars ready for battle.

They stood in a clearing apart from each other. Brock acted as the referee. "This will be a one-on-one Pokémon match between Janina of Olivine City and Molly Hale of Greenfield! The match will be over once one side's Pokémon can no longer continue!"

Ash, Tomo and Misty stood on the sidelines. "Ash I don't think Molly is ready for all of this. She doesn't have the Pokémon to beat an Onix." Misty said worried.

"Even so, this was Molly's choice. We can't interfere." Ash said.

"Teddiursa, go!" Molly said calling out her little bear Pokemon.

"Teddiursa's a normal type, and they don't have any effect on Onix." Tomo said poiting out one of the problems.

"This will be easier than I thought. Go Onix." Janina said as the Rock snake Pokémon faced the little bear.

"Let the match begin!" Brock announced.

"Onix, use Bind!" Janina calls out. Onix goes in to wrap his tail around Teddiursa.

"Teddiursa use Charm!" Teddiursa makes a cute face causing Onix to stop in his tracks lowering his attack.

"What the?" Janina said surprised.

"Now watch this, Metal Claw!" Teddiursa's claws glowed brightly as he jumped and slashes Onix in the face. Onix cried out in pain.

"No! The wax doesn't work against Steel Type moves!" Janina panicked.

"Teddiursa knows Metal Claw?" Misty asks surprised.

"How did she know Teddiursa could learn that attack?" Ash asks.

"I used your Pokédex to learn Teddiursa's moves after I first caught her." Molly smiles. "How are you gonna fight now that your dumb wax is useless?!" Molly mocked Janina.

"Like this! Onix Tackle!" Onix roars as he rushes in and rams into Teddiursa.

Teddiursa cries out as she landed near Molly.

"Hang in there Teddirusa." Molly said as Teddiursa slowly picks herself up.

"Now Onix, use Screech!" Onix roared loudly in the air as soundwaves erupted. Teddiursa brings her ears down in pain as her defense waa lowered.

"Now that's loud!" Brock said covering his ears.

"Guess she has been practicing with her Pokémon a little." Tomo cringed.

"Teddiursa, use Mud-Slap!" Molly yells out. Teddiursa digged in the ground and chucked mud into Onix's face, stopping the screech.

"Onix use Rock Throw!" Onix has boulders rain down from the sky but because of the mud in his eyes he was having trouble hitting Teddiursa.

Some rocks heading towards Teddiursa. "Use your Rock Smash!"

"Ursa!" Teddirusa punches through some rocks and continued running towards Onix.

"Grab Teddiursa, now!" Janina said as Onix, at the last minute wrapped its tail around Teddiursa and squeezed her.

"Teddiursa no!" Molly gasps as Teddiursa struggles to break free.

"Bind her Onix!" Janina grinned. Onix squeezed more, making Teddiursa cry out.

Molly gasps as she froze up trying to figure out what to do to get out of this.

'What do I do? What do I do?' Molly thought in her head. 'Think, what would Ash do?'

She looked around frantically when she notices Ash hinting for her to take a deep breath. She calms down and began to think of a solution.

Scanning around the field Molly noticed a splash of mud from Teddiursa's Mud Slap nearby and gets an idea.

"Teddiursa Mud Slap!" Teddiursa leans down and throws the mud at Onix's face causing him to scream and let go.

"Metal Claw!" On the way down, Teddiursa's claws glowed and scratched Onix. Onix screams in pain as he falls to the ground near Janina.

"Onix!" Janina gasped.

"Onix is unable to battle, Teddiursa is the winner! Victory goes to Molly!" Brock gave Molly the win.

"Yeah I did it!" Molly cheers jumping up and down.

"Ursa!" Teddiursa cheers.

"Wow she actually did it." Misty said amazed and impressed as Togepi chirped happily.

"That's my sister." Ash smiles standing up and clapping for her.

"Atta girl Molly!" Tomo clapped as well.

With Janina she was shocked that she was defeated. "I-I lost.." Onix roars softly apologizing for the loss.

"No Onix, it's my fault." Janina frowns.

"Now do you see what we mean?" She heard Brock coming over. "You can't take shortcuts when it comes to training and bonding with your Pokémon. You have to put in a lot of time and even more effort."

Janina nodded sadly. "I-I'm sorry."

"But now that you know you can become much stronger." Ash said walking over.

"Without that wax of yours." Brock finishes.

"I promise." She nods.

"That's good to hear." Brock smiles.

"Hey do you think you can help us find this lighthouse Jasmine said about?" Tomo asks.

"Sure I know exactly where that is." Janina nods.

"Do you think you can take us to it?" Misty asks.

Janina nodded. "Sure can, follow me." Leading them to the docks they come across an old brick layered building among the new buildings.

"Hey how come there's two lighthouses?" Ash questions as Brock takes out the Johto handbook.

"The closer one is called the Glitter Lighthouse, and from the looks of it, it has quite the history." Brock reads.

"You're right Brock and even though it's old we still keep fixing it to the day." Janina said leading them inside.

Once they got inside they saw the place eas empty below, but had a staircase. "Hello! Anybody here?" Ash calls out, but no answer. "Guess not."

"We won't know unless we head upstairs." Misty said and they all headed up the steps. Once they reached the top, they entered the top of lighthouse and on the floor near a statue was a yellow Pokémon with a gem on it's head and tail.

Molly gasped seeing what it was. "That's an Ampharos!"

"Ampharos?" Ash takes his Pokédex out.

 _ **"Ampharos, the Light Pokémon. Ampharos emits a strong light from the tip of its tail, which can be seen over long distances and serve as a beacon to those who are lost."**_

"Seen over long distances?" Tomo said impressed.

"That right, you see for many years Ampharos has helped us." Jasmine said walking down the stairs.

"Ms. Jasmine." Janina acknowledged her.

"I see you all took my advice." Jasmine said noticing the others.

"Jasmine I was just wondering if all of your Pokémon were all healed so we can have our battle?" Ash asks.

"Well yes, but I'm afraid I can't battle anyone if Amphy isn't feeling well." Jasmine frowns turning to the Ampharos. "You see even before electricity, we depended on the light from Amphy to power this light house, and even though a new one was recently built we still rely on the light from, Amphy and the people of this town love it. But for some reason the light from Amphy's tail has gotten weaker and no matter what I do nothing seems to work." Jasmine said.

The group felt saddened hearing that. "The poor thing." Tomo commented. Ash walks up to the little sick Pokémon. He leaned in and pets it.

"Isn't there anything you can do?" Ash asks.

"I ordered a very rare medicine from Cianwood city and it's ready but I just don't have the time to go pick it up." Jasmine said.

"Ooh, I can go pick it up for you Ms. Jasmine!" Janina tells her.

"No Janina, I asked your parents already and they said you're not old enough to take the boat by yourself." Jasmine said.

"Aw man. Janina frowns.

"Well...what if we went to get the medicine with her?" Ash suggests.

"You'll really do that? I don't want to be a bother for you all." Jasmine said.

"I can't leave a Pokemon in pain like this, and besides if I can't challenge this gym yet. I might as well do some traveling." Ash said.

"Well you may not be able to challenge me yet, but you can always challenge the Cianwood Gym." Jasmine said.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot, Cianwood City does have a gym. So that's a good option for us." Brock said.

"Well then we better get a move on if we want to catch the next boat." Janina said.

As the others quickly headed out of the lighthouse, Brock stayed behind. "My dear Jasmine, it's bittersweet to part li-"

"Come on Romeo, we gotta go!" Misty pulls him away.

As the sun was setting the group waved goodbye to Jasmine and Amphy as they set course for Cianwood city.

"So Ash, you think you can handle this gym?" Molly asks.

"How can I not? Seeing you win your first battle has got me fired up." Ash smiles.

Molly smiles hearing that. Pulling his sister in close Ash gives her a hug to which she happily returns as the boat leaves the dock.

* * *

 _ **Cianwood City**_

Arriving at Cianwood City, the group made their way right to the medicine shop where they got the medicine for Ampharous.

"Here you go." The vendor said handing it to Janina.

"Thank you very much sir." Janina thanks the man.

"Well that's a big relief." Misty commented.

"You better bring that to Jasmine right away." Brock says to Janina.

"If you hurry you can catch the express ship back to Olivine City. It'll have you there before nightfall." The vendor said.

"Have a safe trip Janina." Misty said.

"Once we finish things here, we'll be back to Olivine in a flash." Ash said.

"Good luck Ash and Molly I hope we can have a rematch." Janina said.

Molly nodded. "It's a deal."

Taking Janina back to the docks they watched as the boat took her back to Olivine City.

"Now what do you say we go find that gym?" Tomo asks.

"Sounds good to me." Ash nods when he notices some figures nearby. Looking in the sand he sees a man sparring with a Machoke.

The man goes to low sweep him, but Machoke evades him. "You're doing well Machoke, now let's try switching to offense." The Man said as Machoke started punching him.

The large man blocked all coming attacks like he doesn't feel them.

"Whoa, that guy's tough." Tomo said impressed as Machoke lands a Karate Chop knocking the man backwards.

"That was a nice Karate Chop. Now let's try a Submission attack." The man said.

Machoke jumps onto his hands and grabs onto the man's head with his legs, surprising the group as they rolled on the sand, before Machoke throws the man away to the ground. All of them gasp as they ran over to him.

"That was a perfect Submission." The man said before dropping to his knees.

"Are you okay sir?" Tomo asks.

"What were you thinking taking on a Machoke like that?" Misty questions.

"Getting hit by a Submission attack without any padding is dangerous." Brock said.

"I just...I'm just so proud of that Machoke!" The man said bursting into tears. The group looked confused.

"That Submission was truly perfect, ya hear me?!" He cried out to Machoke, who was also bursting into tears.

Running over the two of them hug.

"I'm so pleased with your progress!"

"Machoke!"

Breaking out of the hug the man looks to Ash. "Hey you with the scar. What's your name sport?"

"Me? It's Ash." Ash said.

"Ash huh? Okay what brings you to town sport?" He asks.

"Well sir I was kinda-" Ash was cut off by the man.

"Wait a minute, I can guess. By those scars on your face, you must be a Pokémon Trainer. You wouldn't be looking for the Cianwood City gym would ya?" He asks with a mean twinkle in his eye.

"Actually I am." Ash said.

"Alright let's go! March double time." He ordered.

"Huh?" Ash said confused.

"If you want to battle here at Cianwood City, I suggest you start marching!" He said.

That was enough to get him to march. "Y-yes sir!"

"Alright let's move!" He said as everyone started marching behind them.

Making their way up a hill towards a Dojo, Machoke was in the lead as he arrives first.

"Hey Machoke, wait..for.. us." Ash pants as they arrive next.

"So..tired." Molly pants.

"I can't take another step." Misty groans, meanwhile the man was catching up from behind.

"Gee what's..the matter with..you..kids? Out of..shape?" He wheezes before collapsing to his knees.

"Yeah sure, we're the ones out of shape." Misty said sarcastically.

"Sir maybe we should take a break." Tomo suggests.

"Yeah how much farther is this place you're taking us?" Ash asks.

"We're here." He points to the dojo.

"Huh?" All of them look inside to see multiple students run out to them.

"Welcome back master!" They all said.

"Master?" The group said in unison.

The man stood up. "Students, did you finished all of your training?"

"Yes sir!" All of them said.

"Wait does that mean that you're-"

"The Cianwood City Gym Leader! I'm the roughest, toughest fighting Pokémon gym trainer in all the land, but you can call me Chuck." He said surprising everyone.

Soon they all found themselves sitting in front of a large table. "And now we eat, eat, eat! So we can be strong fighting machines! Chuck declares.

Chuck and Machoke started chowing down.

"Well I don't know about earlier, but I'm not gonna say no to a meal this good." Ash said taking some food.

As they ate a woman comes over with a pot of food. "So you're here to have a gym battle?" She asks Ash.

"That's right." He nodded.

"Well you won't have any trouble beating that flabby husband of mine.

"Hey you are you calling flabby?!" Chuck said causing her to giggle.

"I have plenty more in the kitchen if anyone wants a second helping." She said.

 _ **After lunch...**_

"Oh man that was delicious." Ash sighs.

"I'll say. I'm stuffed." Tomo said.

"The food was pretty good, right Togepi?" Misty asks.

"Toge Toge."

"And so much more." Brock said getting their attention.

"What do you mean by that Brock?" Misty asks.

"It wasn't just a meal. It's called Pokémon Power Meal, a special method to strengthen trainers and Pokémon. For everyone here, everything is about their training." Brock said.

"They do seem pretty dedicated." Misty said.

Chuck stood up "Alright! Time to burn off those calories!" He turns to Ash. "You ready for that gym battle?"

Ash stands up too. "You know it."

In another part of the dojo, everyone was inside watching the battle on the sidelines while Ash and Chuck were in their perspective box.

"The Gym Battle between Chuck, the Cianwood Gym Leader and the challenger, Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town will now commence! Each side will use 2 Pokémon each and the match is decided once both either sides Pokémon can no longer fight!" One of Chuck's students acted as the referee for this battle.

"You ready Chuck?" Ash asks.

"You bet I am! Poliwrath you're up!" Chuck said throwing a Pokéball and out appeared a Poliwrath.

"That Poliwrath looks tough." Misty said.

"Poliwrath is both a Water type and a Fighting type." Brock said.

"What's Ash gonna use?" Tomo asks.

"Alright, Sakura I choose you!" Ash said calling out his grass type.

"Alright, Battle Begin!"

"Sakura Razor Leaf!" Ash said as Sakura fired multiple leaves at Poliiwrath.

"Poliwrath dodge it!" Chuck said as Poliwrath jumped out of the way.

"Grab Poliwrath with Vine Whip!" Ash said as Sakura raises her vines as they grabbed Poliwrath's leg, surprising him and brung him down to earth with one huge smash.

"Poliwrath, focus and use Ice Punch!" Poliwrath pulls on the vine yanking Sakura towards him as Ice forms in his fists.

"Sakura Body Slam!"

"Bay!" Sakura moves in and slams into Poliwrath knocking it to the ground before he could deliver a punch.

"Poliwrath, get that Bayleef off you with Water Gun!" Chuck yells. Poliwrath blasted Sakura with water, sending her in the air. "Now Low Kick!"

Poliwrath jumped and kicked Sakura in the stomach, making her cry out before falling to the ground.

"Sakura use Razor Leaf!"

"Shoot them down with Water Gun!"

Poliwrath fires multiple water blasts shooting down the Razor Leaf.

"Change tactics, switch to Magical Leaf!" Ash yells.

Sakura stopped the Razor Leaf and fired glowing leaves which soared around Water Gun and smashed into Poliwrath dealing super effective damage.

"Poliwrath!" Chuck gasped. "Stand your ground!"

"That was a good idea." Brock smiled impressed. "Magical Leaf is way stronger than Razor Leaf and it never misses."

"Ash is keeping Poliwrath guessing." Tomo grins.

"Let's keep this up Sakura, Magical Leaf again!" Ash said.

"Poliwrath use Ice Punch!" Poliwrath's fist turns to ice and punches the leaves freezing them into blocks of ice.

"Now use Double-Slap!" Poliwrath lept at Sakura and smacks her across the face multiple times.

"Chuck's really got some tough Pokémon." Tomo said.

And those were a lot of hits." Molly said as Sakura falls backwards.

"Now finish it up with Ice Punch!" Poliwrath's fist was coated with ice again as he lept at her. And just at the last minute.. "Do it Sakura!" Ash suddenly yelled.

Sakura rolls out of the way and causes Poliwrath to punch the ground, but the ice from it spread around causing Poliwrath's fist to freeze to the ground.

"Poliwrath?!" He exclaims in surprise as he tried pulling himself out of the ice.

"Now Sakura Body Slam!" Sakura rushed towards Polirwath and slams into Poliwrath at full speed breaking him free and smashing him to the ground. When she climbed off Poliwrath had swirly eyes.

"Poliwrath is unable to battle, Bayleef is the winner!"

"That was awesome!" Tomo cheered.

"Ash timed Sakura's dodge perfectly resulting in Poliwrath getting trapped by his own attack." Brock smiles.

"Now he only has 1 more of Chuck's Pokémon to beat." Misty said.

"But we've seen what that Pokémon can do." Molly said looking at Chuck who returns Poliwrath.

"Alright Machoke, it's up to you. Use Karate Chop!" Chuck said as Machoke started attacking his trainer.

"Uh what's going on?" Misty asks confused.

"Looks like Chuck's getting his Machoke warmed up for the battle." Brock said. "Plus it also helps Chuck focus too."

"Time to idea fighter of my own. Sakura return." Ash said calling her back. "Rune I choose you!" Ash's Gallade hopped onto the field with a knight stance.

"I like the way you think Ash." Chuck grins as Machoke walks forward to face him.

"Two fighting types under one ring." Tomo said.

"Machoke focus!" Chuck said as Machoke moved in.

"You too Rune!" Ash said as Rune does the same.

"Machoke, use Karate Chop!" Chuck yells.

"Rune dodge it and use Leaf Blade!" Ash said as Rune dodges the attacks before running in with glowing green arms.

He lashes at Machoke who quickly weaves from left to right.

"Machoke use Cross Chop!" Machoke puts his hands together in an X shape and smashes into Rune knocking him backwards.

"Fight back with a Psycho cut!" Ash said.

Rune released a blade of Psychic energy that flies towards Machoke.

"Machoke defense!" Chuck said as Machoke took a defensive stance taking the attack head on.

It did alot of damage, but Machoke still stood.

"I can't believe how strong it is." Molly said amazed.

"And Machoke still hasn't used his best attack." Brock said.

"That's showing them Machoke, now Focus Energy!"

Machoke started to glow as his chances of landing a critical hit increased.

"Use Swords Dance Rune!" Ash said. Rune takes an offensive stance as he raised his attack power.

"Machoke use Submission!" Machoke jumps onto Rune and grabs onto his head with his legs, trapping him before flipping him.

"Rune!" Molly gasps as the two Pokémon spun around the arena.

"It's not over yet. If Rune can stay strong and focus we still have a chance." Ash said determined. Right before Machoke could smash Rune to the ground.

Rune's eyes snapped open and grabs Machoke preventing him from throwing Rune into the air and ends up throwing Machoke instead.

"Machoke!" It yelled out.

"Machoke?!" Chuck exclaims.

"Now use Psycho Cut!" Rune slashes Machoke with a powerful psychic attack making Machoke scream in pain before he fell to the ground with swirly eyes.

"Machoke is unable to battle, the winner of the gym match goes to Ash Ketchum!" Chuck's student gave Ash the win.

Ash smiles widely as he pumps his fist in the air happy as ever.

"Way to go Rune!" Ash said.

"Amazing. Ash used the momentum from Submission to have Rune fling Machoke into the air instead of himself." Brock said blown away.

"That was unbelievable!" Tomo said feeling the same. "I gotta know how to learn that!"

"Leave it to Ash to keep surprising us." Misty smiles as Chuck walks up to him.

"That was incredible Ash, pulling off a move like that takes more than just luck. You got an amazing bond with your Pokémon." Chuck said.

Ash smiles. "Thank you Chuck, and I'm really proud I have one with all of them." He said patting Rune on the back, making the psychic type smile at his father.

"If you're like this with all your Pokémon you should have no trouble at all with the Johto League." Chuck said holding out a badge shaped like a fist. "Take this Storm Badge Ash, you've earned it."

Ash takes it and was grew looked happy he accomplished obtaining his 5th badge.

"The Storm Badge. Way to go Rune, you too Sakura." Ash smiles.

* * *

That night at the Pokémon Center, Ash had decided to call Janina to see if she made it.

"Wait so Jasmine still can't battle?" Ash asks.

"The medicine is working great, but until Amphy is all better she's not accepting any challenges." Janina said.

Ash sighs. "Oh well, I guess Jasmine and I will have to battle some other time."

"Sorry Ash." Janina aplogized for the news.

"It's okay, I'll check back later." Ash said.

"That's too bad Ash, I guess your battle's been delayed." Chuck's wife said.

"Hey Ash, why don't you check out the Whirl Islands." Chuck suggests.

"Whirl Islands? What are they?" Ash asks curious.

"They're a group of islands that are formed between here and Olivine City." Chuck's wife explains.

"The Whirl Islands have been the source of many Myths and Legends, there's even rumors of mysterious Pokémon there." Chuck said.

"That sounds like in interestingly place." Misty said liking the suggestion and Togepi chirped liking it too.

"Yeah we should go check it out." Brock agreed.

"Well since we have the time we can go." Ash nods.

"This pass will pay for all your passages on the ferry. Think of it as thanks for an amazing battle." Chuck's wife said.

"Oh thank you." Ash said taking the the pass.

"After all you did something right when you beat my husband, even if he is getting a little flabby." The woman giggled again.

"You may be right, hey that reminds me I better start training!" Chuck said as Machoke came in. "Lots of luck in Whirl Islands Ash. Remember, train hard, eat right and it's all about the focus."

Ash nodded. "Right, thanks alot Chuck."

With his 5th badge, Ash and his friends now decide to go to the Whirl Islands while they wait for Jasmine to accept his challenge. What will happen there? You'll have to wait and see.

* * *

Team Data:

Ash:

Mewtwo (Male)

Lugia/Maelstorm (Male)

Ivysaur/Alpha(Male)

Gallade/Rune (Male)

Glaceon (Shiny)/Ebon (male)

Magnemite/Sparks

Jigglypuff/Melody (Female)

Totodile/Riptide (Male)

Noctowl (Shiny)/Trickster (Male)

Bayleef/ Sakura (Female)

Charizard/ Torch (Male)

* * *

Tomo:

Nidorino (Male)

Venomoth (Male)

Poliwhirl (Male)

Electabuzz(Male)

Taurous (Male)

Venusaur (Clone)

Scizor (Male)

Pichu(Male)

* * *

Misty:

Staryu

Starmie

Goldeen (Female)

Gloom (Female)

Wartortle (Male)

Tentacruel (Male)

Kingler (Female)

Slowbro (Male)

Psyduck (Male)

Gyarados (Male)

Togepi (Male)

Blastoise (Clone)

Poliwhirl (Male)

Quagsire (Male)

Tototdile (Female)

* * *

Brock:

Golem (Male)

Steelix (Male)

Crobat (Male)

Parasect (Male)

Wartortle (Male)

Primeape (Male)

Digtrio (Male)

Tauros (Male)

Chansey (Female)

Rhydon (Female)

Pinsir (Male)

Charizard (Clone)

Donphan (Male)

Pineco (Male)

Miltank (Female)

Growlithe (Male)

* * *

Molly:

Mime Jr. (Male)

Butterfree (Female)

Pichu (Female)

Teddiursa (Female)

* * *

Ash's Lab Pokémon:

Fearow/Talon (male)

Gyarados/Mystic (female)

Cloyster/Gem (female)

Arbok/Naga (female)

Primeape/Champ (male)

Pinsir/Spike (male)

Sandslash/Quake (male)

Clefable/Tinker (female)

Persian/Bastet (female

Steelix/Diamond (female)

Poliwrath/Wav (male)

Wartortle/Shades (male)

Kingler/Crush (male)

Gyarados/Triton (male)

Kingdra/Spirit (male)

Tangrowth/Fern (female)

Marowak/Rattle (male)

Gengar/Sly (male)

Golduck/Einstein (male)

Muk/Grim (male)

Rapidash/Dash (female)

Tauros/Rodeo (male)

Dodrio/Trio (male)

Venomoth/Rura (female)

Dragonite/Marine (female)

Raichu (Alolan)/Small One (female)

Aerodactyl/Arrow (female)

Kabutops/Shredder (male)

Omastar/Nova (female)

Pikachu (Male)

Lapras/Aurora (Female)

Snorelax/Tank (Male)

Ralts (Shiny)/Grace (Female)

Hitmonlee/Pistol (Male)

Cyndaquil/Inferno (Male)

Magmortar/Volcan (Male)

Slowking/Oni (Male)

Mareep(Female) (Not keeping)

Houndour/Demon (Male)

Mew/Ultima

Espeon/Evlon

Rhydon/ Pazder

Celebi/ Nymph

* * *

Tomo's Lab Pokémon:

Pinsir (Male)

Donphan (Male)

Ledian (Female)

Omanyte (Male)

Venomoth (Male)

* * *

Delia's Pokémon:

Beedrill/Videl (Female)

Nidoran/Queen (Female)

Squirtle/Munch (Male)

Parasect/Spura (Female)

Goldee/Koi (Female)

Giant Bulbasaur (Male)

Lapras/Glacia (Female)

Dwebble/Terra (Male)

Dunsparce/Scrufffy (male)

And with that, Season 4 of Pokémon is finally finished. And now it's time for the final season of the Gold and Silver series. I've managed to have written almost all of Master Quest up to the final badge and we're now making plans for Pokémon Heroes (Movie 5) So we aren't spoiling anything. And I've decided to give Dunsparce to Delia since I really don't know what to do with him. Alright that's about it for now. See you guys next time once we've entered the Whirl Islands.

Also R.I.P Tim Conway. The voice of Barnacle Boy from Spongebob (1933-2019) May you and Ernest Borgnine (Mermaid Man) reunite in you for the memories..


	37. Chapter 37

**Blue Point Isle and Chinchou Parade**

* * *

Celebrating Ash's 5 gym battle he, Misty, Brock, Tomo and Molly were on a ship bound for the Whirl Islands.

"Only 3 more badges left, then I can head to the Johto League championships." Ash said feeling pumped up already.

"And I can just here all those Water Pokemon calling out to me, the World's Greatest Water Pokemon Master." Misty smiled.

"Uh when did that happen?" Tomo sweatdrops.

Brock then spotted something up ahead. "Hey guys look." He pointed and everyone looked in the water and saw they were coming in on some whirpools.

"Uh does anyone else think we're getting a little close to them?" Molly asks nervously

"Mime mime." Mime Jr. said also feeling the same way she does.

"I'm sure the captain knows what he's doing...hopefully." Ash said.

The boat started to ride pass the whirlpool area. But just as they were riding past one a large wave hit the boat causing Mime Jr. to rock against the rail and struggle to maintain balance. "M-mime! Mime!"

"Mime Jr!" Molly rushed over to grab him but the boat rocks again causing the two of them to fall overboard.

"MOLLY! MIME JR!" All of them screamed in horror. Ash jumps overboard after them.

Diving in the water the two of them resurface as Ash grabs them. "I got you!" Ash said when the whirlpool started pulling them in.

"Poliwhirl, Quagsire, Totodile, help them out!" Misty threw her Pokéballs and the three water types appeared.

Ash, Molly and Mime Jr grab onto the water types and hold on tight as they tried to swim away, but the whirlpool was pulling them in.

"The current! It's too strong!" Brock panics.

Suddenly under the water a shadowy figure let out a roar and the current started moving in the opposite direction.

Suddenly a large shadow swam under Ash and Molly shocking them.

"D-did you see that?" Molly asks.

"Yeah, the only question is now what's that?" Ash said looking to two figures speeding towards them.

One was a pink coral Pokémon and the other was a Seadra. The two circled around them.

"Ash, what are they doing?" Molly asks when suddenly a Tentacruel comes up and lifts them out of the water.

It then swam after the Seadra and coral Pokémon. Leading them to another ship the two Pokemon jump up into a man's arms.

"Good work Corsola, you too Seadra." A familiar voice said.

Ash looks up surprised to see it was the familiar professor from New Bark Town.

"Prof. Elm?!"

 **(Line Break)**

Joined up with everyone they were all sitting on Prof. Elm's boat.

"Wow Ash, 5 badges. A lot has happened since we last saw each other." Prof. Elm said petting his Corsola.

"You don't know the half of it Professor." Tomo said.

"I'll say, I don't remember you being a part of the group." Prof. Elm said looking at shakes her head. "Uh-uh. I'm the new member. My name's Molly and this Mime Jr." She introduced herself and Pokémon.

"Mime." The little Pokémon waved."It's a pleasure to meet you both." Prof. Elm said when Corsola and Seadra called out to him. "Oh of course you two must be thristy." He said letting them gave a drink.

"So I take it that Seadra and Corsola belong to you?" Ash asks.

"Yep, I brought Seadra from my lab and he helped me to catch Corsola to help me study the Islands." Prof. Elm said.

Ash takes his PokéDex to learn about the new Pokémon.

 _ **"Corsola, the Coral Pokémon. A combination of both Water and Rock types. It sheds and regrows the horns on its head numerous times."**_

"Wow I want one of those." Misty said with stars in her eyes.

"Lucky for you, it swam by and spotted you and with Seadra's help out of that bit of trouble." Prof. Elm said.

"I think that's enough talk Professor, lets give them a chance to rest." A man said climbing down.

"Of course. Everyone this is Captain Marius, his Tentacruel was the one who saved you both." Prof. Elm introduces.

"It's nice to meet you all." The man said as the others greeted and thank the captain.

"What's that up ahead?" Tomo asks.

"That's the entry point into the Whirl Islands Tomo, it's called Blue Point Isle." Prof. Elm said.

"Blue Point Isle?" Molly asks.

"Ancient Sea Men named it that because of that large blue rock." The professor points to it in the sea. "Which guides them safe to port after a long journey."

 **(Line Break)**

Arriving at port they saw many different flags and banners everywhere.

"Well this is..." Brock said not sure what to say.

"Yeah it's really...colorful." Misty said.

"It looks like one of my old coloring books." Molly said.

"It's the Whirl Cup." Captain Marius said getting their attention.

"Whirl Cup? What's that?" Ash asks.

"It's a competition held every 3 years where Water Pokémon trainers compete." Prof. Elm said.

"Water Pokémon trainers?' Misty said interested.

"Although the competition doesn't start for another month, preparations are well underway." Elm said.

"Count me in!" Misty said excited.

When it comes to her water Pokémon, Misty is bound to be there.

"You gonna enter too Ash?" Brock asks.

Ash thought. "Well it does sounds pretty cool." He grinned. "How could I pass this up?"

Arriving at the Pokémon Center, Ash and Misty went to register with Nurse Joy.

"Chansey." Chansey said handing out a book.

"This is the competition rule book for the Whirl Cup, so make sure you memorize it word from word." Nurse Joy said.

"Nurse Joy, you rule in my book." Brock flirts.

Corsola and Seadra hopped out of Prof. Elm's arms.

"Prof. Elm is everything alright?" Misty asks.

"Oh it's fine they're just heading to the swimming pool." Prof. Elm said. The two water types hopped into the pool where they were greeted by other water Pokémon.

"It's connected to the Bay so they can meet Pokémon from the ocean." Prof. Elm said.

"And they travelled here with their trainers who come from all over to compete in the Whirl Cup. They come here early to have their Pokémon acclimated, since the climate varies from island to island." Nurse Joy said as she finished registering them.

"So where's the Whirl Cup take place?" Tomo asks.

"On Red Rock Isle." Prof. Elm said pointing to a map of the Whirl islands.

"Here you can see all of the Whirl Islands and they're all divided into 4. Aside from here on Blue Point Isle: there's Yellow Rock, Red Rock and Silver Rock Isle."

"Looks like we have a ways to go before we reach the Whirl Cup." Tomo said.

"There are qualifiers in the Whirl Cup, but the one who wins will be Water Trainer Alpha Omega." Prof. Elm said..

"Water Trainer Alpha Omega..I like it." Misty grinned at the title.

"It's said that Pokémon Trainers with this title were experts in the field of Water Pokemon and could understand them clearly." Prof. Elm said before looking over to see Molly playing with Seadra. "But personally I think anyone can understand Water Pokemon if they connect with them"

"You gotta point there Professor."

Walking out to her Prof. Elm stands next to Molly.

"You really like my Seadra, don't you Molly?" He smiles.

"He's a cute little guy." Molly smiles petting him.

"Looks like Seadra likes you alot too." Prof. Elm laughs abit. "You must really love Pokémon?"

"Even before Ash took me traveling with him I've always wanted to have Pokémon of my own." She said.

She pulls out her Pokéballs and releases her Pokémon. "I gotten all these just by traveling with him and the others."

Impressive, each one of these has the potential to become really strong." Prof. Elm said examining them.

"I wanna have a whole bunch of Pokémon, so I won't have to feel alone ever again." Molly said hugging them all.

"Don't forget you've also got me and Tomo." Ash said walking over.

"I know." Molly said. "I'd never forget you guys after what you guys did, changing my life forever."

"Hmm Molly I don't think that it's smart to be in the Whirl Islands without a water type in your group. Don't you agree Ash?" Prof. Elm asks.

"Oh yeah Molly doesn't have a water type on her right now." Ash relaized.

"Molly I'd like to give you a little test if you don't mind." Prof. Elm asks.

"Sure what is it?" Molly asks.

"You see my Seadra is trying to learn the move Dragon Pulse, but he hasn't had much luck and I've been too busy with my research to help him. Do you think you can help train him for me?" Prof. Elm asks.

Molly's eyes widened. "You're giving me your Seadra?!"

"Not yet I'm not. Molly if you can help my Seadra learn Dragon Pulse before you leave the Whirl Islands he's yours but if you can't I ask that you please return him to me. Do we have a deal?" Prof. Elm asks.

Molly looks to Seadra, who gave her a look that says, "I'm up for it!" She nodded and looks to the Professor. "It's a deal."

"Very good." Prof. Elm said handing her Seadra's Pokéball.

Back at the docks Prof. Elm and Captain Marius were about to take off.

"By the way Ash, any luck on finding that thief who stole my Sneasal?" Prof. Elm asks.

That clicked in Ash's head. Part of Ash wanted to tell Prof. Elm he had found Silver and identified him as the thief but he knew that Silver was using the Pokemon to help bring an end to Team Rocket.

"Um..well..not yet Professor. But we're still on the lookout." Ash said lying, and hoping he takes it.

"I see, well maybe the other are having more luck." Prof. Elm sighs.

"Hey Professor I want to ask you something. Earlier before you saved us Ash and I saw a Pokémon in the water." Molly said.

"A Pokémon, well it must've been one of the water Pokémon around here." Prof. Elm said.

"Well that's that thing we didn't really get a good look at it." Ash said.

"What about you Captain?" Molly asks Marius.

"I've never seen it, but I've heard many rumors that such a creature exists." He said.

"Makes you wonder what it may be?"

"Anyway the next ferry you all should take is at Blue Finland which will take you to Yellow Rock Isle." Marius said.

Brock takes out the book from earlier which has a map. "Well we're here in Inland City, and Blue Finland is up north." He pointed.

"I hope we can see each other again soon and Molly take good care of my Seadra." Prof. Elm said.

Molly nods. "You have my word Professor. Next time we meet, Seadra will have the best Dragon Pulse you've ever seen."

"I'm going to hold you to that." Prof. Elm smiles.

Captain Marius started up the boat and he, Prof. Elm and Corsola took off as the others waved goodbye. "Good luck to you all!"

"See you soon!" Ash said as the boat disappeared into the distance.

"You know I'm kinda jealous Molly getting a new Pokémon." Misty said.

"Well before he left Prof. Elm told me there are many types of Water Pokemon here so I think you'll have plenty of chances." Ash smirks.

Misty's eyes widen and she smiles widely. "Well then what are we waiting, let's get a move on!"

Misty runs ahead with everyone chasing after her.

* * *

Riding the cable car to Blue Finland, Misty and Molly were enjoying the view when the speaker turns on.

"Attention, we will soon be arriving at Blue Lagoon."

"Huh? Blue Lagoon?" The two said together.

"Sounds like a place where lots of pretty girls are." Brock said.

"Wait I thought we were supposed to get to Blue Finland." Tomo said.

They were at the wrong destination! Everyone got off and stood up onto Blue Lagoon's steps.

"Ash I told you the cable wouldn't get us there." Misty groans.

"Hey I thought it would be a short cut." Ash explains himself.

"More like a long cut." Brock sighs.

"If we don't make that ferry we have to wait three more days." Molly said.

"Hey guys don't worry, I got into this mess and I'm gonna get us out of it." Ash reassured them.

"Mime Mime." Mime Jr. points to the stairs and they all look over to see a blue Pokémon hopping up the steps.

"Chinchou." It said.

"What's that Pokémon?" Tomo asks.

"Let's find out." Ash pulls the PokéDex out.

 _ **"Chinchou, the Angler Pokémon, have the ability to conduct electrical currents from their two tentacles, which flow positive from one end and negative from the other. Chinchou can also communicate underwater by flashing its tentacles."**_

"I love it! I still want a Corsola but I have to have this Chinchou too! Get ready Chinchou because you're mine!" Misty said throwing a Pokéball but it just bounces off it.

"Hey Ash what does it mean when a Pokéball does that?" Molly asks.

"Wait! Don't catch it! That Chinchou is mine!" A boy said running up to them.

"That's what." Ash answers.

"Aw man." Misty sighs as Chinchou hops away.

"Please help me stop that Chinchou!" The boy said trying to catch his Pokémon.

"I'll help you." Molly said as she looks to Mime Jr.

"Mime Jr use Confusion!" Molly said as Mime Jr. stops Chinchou in its tracks.

"Chinchou?" The small blue Pokémon said confused as it tried to use an electric attack.

"Gotcha Bright." Chinchou's trainer said grabbing him.

"Good job Mime Jr." Molly picks him up.

"Mimemime!" It said happily.

"Whoo, thanks a lot. My name's Dayton and is Bright my Chinchou." He said walking over.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Molly, this is Mime Jr. Those are my brothers Ash and Tomo." Molly introduced them. "And those are my friends Brock and Misty."

"So what are you guys doing at Blue Lagoon?" Dayton asks.

"Actually we were trying to get to Blue Finland and we got lost." Ash admits.

"Oh well you guys came at the right time, all of us here in Blue Lagoon were about to celebrate the Parade of the Chinchou." Dayton said.

"Parade of the Chinchou?" Tomo asks.

Arriving at the Pokémon Center, Ash had decided to call Prof. Oak to get an explanation.

"So you're staying for the Parade of the Chinchou? That will be a treat." Prof. Oak said.

"Hey Professor I wanted to ask you something. If Chinchou live in the water, why are they up in the mountains?" Ash asks.

"Well Ash it is said that Blue Lagoon was originally in the bottom of the ocean before events caused it to rise up and form an island. It's believed that the Chinchou used it as their nesting ground where the Chinchou who were just born in the mountains go down to the sea." Prof. Oak explains.

"That's right and every year the citizens walk with the Chinchou to make sure they get to the ocean safely and this year my father and I are in charge of the parade." Dayton said.

"That sounds like one huge job. Do you really think you guys could handle it?" Misty asks.

"Yep we've been preparing for this all year." Dayton said.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I don't think I wanna miss this." Ash said.

"Well my dad and I are going up there tonight to make sure it all goes well, want to come with us?" Dayton asks.

All of them nodded, saying yes.

* * *

As the sun was setting they all went to the lake where they met Dayton's father.

"Hey dad, is it okay if my new friends come with us?" Dayton asks.

"Of course, i don't see the problem of having some help from these trainers for the parade." His father smiles.

"Thank you sir." Tomo said.

"Alright, the parade's about to begin. Round up the Chinchou." Dayton's father said blowing a whistle and from the lake multiple lights go off.

Everyone in Blue Lagoon gathered in front of the sea. Bright hopped in front of the open way and his antennas glowed. "Chin! Chinchou!" He yells out, making many Chinchou hop out of the water.

Dayton and his dad walked in front of them.

"Now Dayton, you and Bright will march in front of the line, and I'll be right behind you bringing up the rear." His father instructs his son.

"You got it dad." Dayton said as they made their way through town with the towns people splashing the Chinchou with water. To keep them hydrated along the way.

Leaving the town the group entered the forest.

"We're approaching the swinging bridge so everyone be careful." Dayton's dad said. As they approached the bridge, Bright suddenly came to a stop.

"Why'd you stop Bright?" Dayton asks.

"Well he could be a little nervous." Ash said looking the bridge.

"Don't worry Bright, there's nothing to fear here." Dayton reassured the little guy. Taking up his words, Bright brings up his courage as he leads the Chinchou across the bridge.

"Good job Dayton." Ash said impressed.

"Thanks Ash."

As they made their way to the other side a flash of light shot in front of them and an Onix appeared blocking their path.

"An Onix?" Brock said shocked.

"Where'd that came from?" Molly asks.

Coming up behind it three poachers in a car pulled up.

"Thanks for delivering us our next paycheck. We'll be taking those Chinchou off your hands." One said.

"What? What are you talking about?" Dayton asks confused.

"Give me the Chinchou or else!" He said as Onix roared to emphasize his point.

All of the Chinchou screamed in fright and panicked. They all used Spark onto the Onix, but it was useless.

"Round them up!"

"Ariados String Shot!" One poacher said releasing a large spider Pokemon which ties up the Chinchou.

"No! The Chinchou!" Brock gasps.

"Seadra use Dragon Pulse!" Molly throws a Pokeball and when Seadra charges up to fire Dragon Pulse he fires it but just before it hit Ariados it turned to the side missing Ariados completely.

"Uh again!" Molly said.

"What the heck was that?" The poachers laugh.

"You call that a Dragon Pulse?!"

"Doo." Seadra frowns.

"Onix get them into the truck!" The leader said as Onix grabs the net.

"No! Chinchou!" Misty yells running and grabbing onto the net.

"Hands off ya brat!" One of them exclaims. "Ariados, use Poison Sting!"

Ariados fires multiple needles at Misty causing her to let go and fall to the ground. "Misty!"

As the car drove off everyone ran over to her.

"Are you alright?" Tomo asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine but what about the Chinchou?" Misty asks.

"Who were those guys?" Molly asks as Ash glared.

"Poachers, Pokémon thieves." He said in disgust.

"We have to get those Chinchou back." Dayton said.

"But how are we going to catch up with a truck?" His father asks as Ash took out a Pokéball.

"Good thing I switched out Rune for this before we left. Come on out Dash!" Ash said calling out his Rapidash.

The fire horse neighed loudly. "Dash, we need your help on chasing after a truck of stolen Pokémon, think you can do it girl?" Ash asks.

Dash nods as Ash and Misty climbed onto her back.

"Follow that car!" Misty yells. Dash neighs as she charged after the truck at high speed.

As the poachers raced down the mountain one looks through the rear window to see Dash gaining on them.

"Hey, we got company." He told the others.

The leader turns around and growls.

"Onix get rid of them!" Coming out of the ground Onix lets out a roar as he dives in with a Take Down.

"Dash jump!" Ash yells.

Rapidash jumps in the air and races up Onix's body before leaping off as Onix smashes into the ground and Dash lands behind the truck.

Standing up Misty reaches out and tries to grab the net.

"Almost there. Ash I need to get closer." Misty said.

"On it, Dash speed up!" Ash said and Dash neighs, galloping faster.

Misty reaches out and jumps up grabbing onto the net.

Inside one of the Chinchou was looking at Misty as she climbed up.

"Don't worry I'm gonna get you out of here." Misty said.

"Chinchou.." It said silenlty, amazed by Misty's courageness.

The poachers turn around to see Dash run along side them. "Dash Flamethrower!" Ash said as Rapidash blasted the wheels. Burning them into ashses.

As they swerve to stay on the road Misty takes out a Pokéball. "Totodile use Bite and break through the net!"

Her Totodile came out with her fangs glowing and chomped onto the net until she ripped a hole. As they neared the cliff overlooking the shore Ash's eyes widen in horror.

"Misty we gotta hurry!" Ash said.

Hearing his words, Misty saw the water incoming. "Quick all of you jump off the truck!" She tells the Chinchou.

All the Chinchou look down and shiver nervously.

"Please, if you don't you won't make it to the ocean!" Misty begs hoping they would muster up the courage.

Taking a deep breath, Bright stood up. "Chinchou!" Hoping off the truck one by one Bright leads the Chinchou to safety when out of the ground Onix appears.

It roars loudly sending soundwaves at them. It was Screech.

The Chinchou scream in pain and try to run away only to find Ariados blocking their path.

Misty shivers in fright seeing the bug. "Come on Misty, they need your help." Misty said to herself trying to motivate herself.

She looks to her Totodile, who nodded ready to battle.

"Totodile use Water Gun!" Misty said as Totodile launches her water attack. Ariados used String shot to evade the attack, by climbing up and fires poison sting.

"Switch to Aqua Tail!"

With her tail turning into water, Totodile swats all poisonous stingers away. "Now Totodile, use your Bite!"

Totodile jumps at Ariados and bites down on one of its legs making Ariados scream in pain. It tried to swat her away, but those jaws of hers were strong.

Back with the Onix, it was glaring at the Chinchou. As they all looked frightened, Bright stood up and he fires a Bubblebeam. Onix roared in pain when Dash runs in and slams into Onix with Flame Wheel.

Ash runs over. "Good job Dash, now try a Double Kick!"

Dash kicks her back legs but Onix counters with Iron Tail knocking Dash backwards as Dayton, his father, Brock, Molly and Tomo finally caught up with them.

"There they are!" Tomo said.

"Bright!" Dayton yells out.

"Chinchou." Bright smiles happy to see his trainer.

The poachers, who were recovering from that crash after losing their trucks came over and saw their Pokémon fighting Ash and Misty.

"Hold it right there!" Dayton's dad said as he, Brock, Tomo and Molly stood in front of them.

Molly holds up Seadra and the poachers laugh. "What are you gonna do? Mess up again?"

"Not this time. Water Gun!" Molly said.

"Doo!" Seadra fired a strong water blast that soaked all of the poachers and sent them into the trees.

"Nice on Molly." Tomo grins.

"No one insults my Pokémon." Molly smiles.

"Doo." Seadra smiles in agreement.

Misty was still having her battle with Ariados, who fired a Night Shade, hitting Totodile

"Totodile!" Misty gasps as Totodile tries to get back up.

Moving in Ariados fires String Shot tying up Totdile's arms. She tried to naw the silk off her. Moving in Ariados uses Bug Bite hoping to finish the fight.

"Totodile use Ice Fang!"

Totodile's fangs glowed blue as she bites down on Ariados's sides, freezing part of it.

Ariados growls as it tries to shake Totodile off. Throwing her to the ground Ariados was about to fire String Shot when a Chinchou hops in front of Ariados and fires Spark surprising it.

"Ari!" It screeched.

"Chinchou?" Misty said surprised as the Chinchou looks at her with a smile.

Ariados was feeling dazed from the attack, now is the time to finish it.

"Totodile, Chinchou double Water Gun!" Misty said as both Pokemon blasted Ariados.

Once the attack was done, Ariados falls to the ground, soaked with swirls in its eyes.

"Take that you ugly bug!" Misty cheers.  
Totodile danced happily at her victory as Chinchou cheered while jumping.

Across from them Dash was running quickly as she used Agility to circle Onix dodging his attacks. Onix began using Rock Tomb, hoping to crush her, but she was too fast for him.

"Dash use Fire Spin!" Ash said as Dash breathes a tornado of flames around Onix trapping him as the flames burned him.

"Now finish this up with Double Kick!"

Jumping through the flames Dash delivers two kicks to Onix's face sending him crashing to the ground with that super effective hit. Onix fainted on the spot.

"Guess all that time running around Prof. Oak's ranch has really helped." Ash said as Rapidash smiles in agreement.

Soon the Police came and escorted the poachers to prison. Making their way down the cliff they arrive at the beach with all the Chinchou.

"Finally we made it." Ash sighs.

"Thanks for all your help guys." Dayton said as Bright led the Chinchou into the ocean.

Misty sighs wishing she could have caught at least one of them when suddenly she felt a tug on her leg.

"Huh?" She looks down to see a Chinchou.

"Chinchou." She said.

"Hey there, what are you doing here? Don't you want to go to the ocean?" Misty asks.

Chinchou shakes her head. "Chouchinchouchin."

"But I thought it was tradition for all the Chinchou to go the ocean." Misty said.

"Yes and we got them to the ocean, but what happens when they get there is completely up to the Chinchou." Dayton's father said.

Chinchou jumps up and Misty quickly caught her.

"And it looks like this Chinchou has taken a liking to you." Brock smiles.

Misty smiled and looks to the water and electric type. "You wanna come with me?" She asks.

"Chinchou!" She nodded happily as it rubs her antennas on Misty's face.

Taking out her Level Ball Misty taps it against Chinchou sucking it inside where it clicks instantly.

Misty gotten herself a new water Pokémon.

* * *

The next day Dayton and his father were saying goodbye to them as they boarded a ferry leaving Blue Lagoon. As they were leaving on the edge of the docks, Misty spotted a Corsola.

"Hey a Corsola!" Misty said excited.

She tries to jump, but the others quickly grabbed her. "Are you crazy?!" Ash snaps.

"But I want a Corsola!" Misty whines.

"It's not worth it!" Tomo snaps.

Oh boy..anyways with their Chinchou adventures behind them, the group leaves Blue Point Isle and heads off to the next island: Yellow Rock Isle.

* * *

 ** _Team Data:_**

 **Ash:**

Mewtwo (Male)

Lugia/Maelstorm (Male)

Ivysaur/Alpha(Male)

Rapidash/Dash (Female)

Glaceon (Shiny)/Ebon (male)

Magnemite/Sparks

Jigglypuff/Melody (Female)

Totodile/Riptide (Male)

Noctowl (Shiny)/Trickster (Male)

Bayleef/ Sakura (Female)

Charizard/ Torch (Male)

 **Tomo:**

Nidorino (Male)

Venomoth (Male)

Poliwhirl (Male)

Electabuzz(Male)

Taurous (Male)

Venusaur (Clone)

Scizor (Male)

Pichu(Male)

 **Misty:**

Staryu

Starmie

Goldeen (Female)

Gloom (Female)

Wartortle (Male)

Tentacruel (Male)

Kingler (Female)

Slowbro (Male)

Psyduck (Male)

Gyarados (Male)

Togepi (Male)

Blastoise (Clone)

Poliwhirl (Male)

Quagsire (Male)

Tototdile (Female)

Chinchou (Female)

 **Brock:**

Golem (Male)

Steelix (Male)

Crobat (Male)

Parasect (Male)

Wartortle (Male)

Primeape (Male)

Digtrio (Male)

Tauros (Male)

Chansey (Female)

Rhydon (Female)

Pinsir (Male)

Charizard (Clone)

Donphan (Male)

Pineco (Male)

Miltank (Female)

Growlithe (Male)

 **Molly:**

Mime Jr. (Male)

Butterfree (Female)

Pichu (Female)

Teddiursa (Female)

Seadra (Male)

 **Ash's Lab Pokémon** :

Fearow/Talon (male)

Gyarados/Mystic (female)

Cloyster/Gem (female)

Arbok/Naga (female)

Primeape/Champ (male)

Pinsir/Spike (male)

Sandslash/Quake (male)

Clefable/Tinker (female)

Persian/Bastet (female

Steelix/Diamond (female)

Poliwrath/Wav (male)

Wartortle/Shades (male)

Kingler/Crush (male)

Gyarados/Triton (male)

Kingdra/Spirit (male)

Tangrowth/Fern (female)

Marowak/Rattle (male)

Gengar/Sly (male)

Golduck/Einstein (male)

Muk/Grim (male)

Gallade/Rude (Male)

Tauros/Rodeo (male)

Dodrio/Trio (male)

Venomoth/Rura (female)

Dragonite/Marine (female)

Raichu (Alolan)/Small One (female)

Aerodactyl/Arrow (female)

Kabutops/Shredder (male)

Omastar/Nova (female)

Pikachu (Male)

Lapras/Aurora (Female)

Snorelax/Tank (Male)

Ralts (Shiny)/Grace (Female)

Hitmonlee/Pistol (Male)

Cyndaquil/Inferno (Male)

Magmortar/Volcan (Male)

Slowking/Oni (Male)

Mareep(Female) (Not keeping)

Houndour/Demon (Male)

Mew/Ultima

Espeon/Evlon

Rhydon/ Pazder

Celebi/ Nymph

 **Tomo's Lab Pokémon:**

Pinsir (Male)

Donphan (Male)

Ledian (Female)

Omanyte (Male)

Venomoth (Male)

 **Delia:**

Beedrill/Videl (Female)

Nidoran/Queen (Female)

Squirtle/Munch (Male)

Parasect/Spura (Female)

Goldee/Koi (Female)

Giant Bulbasaur (Male)

Lapras/Glacia (Female)

Dwebble/Terra (Male)

Dunsparce/Scrufffy (male)


	38. Chapter 38

**Yellow Rock Isle**

Leaving Blue Rock Isle, the group arrives at Yellow Rock Isle.

"Hey guys listen to this. Yellow Rock Isle relies on many different types of Pokémon for fishing and farm life." Brock said reading the handbook as they entered town.

"Hey it's true." Misty points up ahead to see a large yellow rock. "The rocks really are yellow."

"I guess it's no wonder how the place got the name." Brock said

"Look, even the road is yellow." Molly points out. As they walk a little further, they came across a table that had these beautiful artwork statuettes.

"Wow, so pretty." Misty and Molly said walking over to the table.

"I wonder what they're made of." Ash said.

"Those are made from Corsola horns." The vendor said walking over.

"Corsola horns?" Misty asked shocked.

"Yup, every year Corsola shed their horns and we use them to make these artwork pieces." The vendor explained.

"All this beauty from a Corsola. I have to get one of my own." Misty smiles widely.

Misty made it her goal to catch a Corsola during her time in the Whirl Islands, one way or another.

"Ash, she's got that look in her eyes again." Molly sweatdrops.

"It's best to leave it alone sis." Ash sighs. "Once Misty has sight on water Pokémon, there's no stopping her."

Filled with excitement Misty runs off to the beach in hopes of finding a Corsola.

"Misty wait up!" Tomo yells as they chased after her.

 **Once they arrived to the beach...**

Misty looked around frantically for any sign of water Pokémon when she notices something floating in the water. It was a floating house.

"Wow." Misty said amazed as everyone else shows up.

"Ash is that house on the water?" Tomo asks.

"Yeah, I've never seen a floating house before." Ash said impressed when they noticed a Corsola and a little girl on the house.

"Help us!" The little girl yells.

They all gasped in horror. "They're being swept out to sea!" Brock exclaims.

"We gotta save them!" Tomo panics as they looked around for something that could help.

"Over there!" Misty points to a nearby motorboat.

They all gotten aboard and Brock drives the boat onto the sea and hurried to the house. Tomo looked ahead and saw where the house was heading. "Step on it Brock, they're heading towards a whirlpool!"

Suddenly some ropes that had connected a lifeboat to the house snapped and as the boat went into the whirlpool it was destroyed.

"I can't go any faster! We're not gonna make it!" Brock yells.

"Oh yes we will! Sakura Vine Whip!" Ash said calling out his grass type who grabbed onto the house with her vines.

"Now Brock!" Ash yelled. Brock floored the boat as they pulled the house to safety.

When they pulled them ashore they were greeted by a man and a woman.

"We are so grateful to you." The man said.

"You saved my little sister." The woman said.

"Thank you very much." The girl, Mika said.

"How can we ever repay you?"

"My dear you've already thanked us with that wonderful smile of yours. Hi, I'm Brock and although I aspire to be a great Pokémon Breeder I also aspire to get to know you better-" Brock said before he got hit in the head with a boomerang.

"And now it's time to get your aspirations out of here." Misty said as she and Tomo pulls him away.

"So what happened? How did your house end up in the water?" Ash asks.

"Well you see, we live ontop of a whole bunch of Corosola." Mika's sister, Andrea said confusing the crew.

"You see it's traditions for us to build our houses on top of Corsola nests." Andrea said.

"Oh yeah I think I remember reading about something like that in the guidebook." Brock said.

"Daddy's an artists who uses Corsola horns and since they shed and regrow it makes sense to live near a nest." Andrea said.

"Corsoalacorsola!" The Corsola hopped happily.

"Your Corsola seems so happy and cute." Misty smiles.

"Yeah one day it just appeared at our doorstep. It had so much energy that it kept tackling the other Corsola, we think they eventually had enough and left. Without any Corsola to keep the foundation strong our house fell and went out to sea. This one tried to save our house but it just wasn't strong enough." Andrea said.

"Man am I glad we saw you guys." Ash said feeling relieved.

Corsola looks to see Molly's Mime Jr nearby and smiles.

"Corsola!" She said before ramming into Mime Jr with Tackle knocking him into the sand.

"Mime Jr!" Molly gasps.

Mime Jr. pulls his head out of the sand. "Mimemimemime!" He shouts angrily at Corsola.

"So I guess that means this Corsola is a wild one." Misty asks.

"Yes." Andrea nods.

"That's perfect, that little cutie's all mine!" Misty said excitedly about to reach for a Pokéball when Brock grabs her ear.

"Misty now isn't the time to do that." He said.

"Somehow we have to find a way to get our Corsola back." Their father said.

"Because our future depends on them." Andrea said.

"Well you guys have nothing to worry about, we'll help you." Tomo reassured them.

"We can't lose if we all work together as a team." Brock nods.

"Oh thank you." Andrea smiles. And the search was on.

 **(Line Break)**

Making their way into the forest they heard the family calling out names.

"Annie, Danny!" Andrea calls out.

"Connie! Bonnie!" Mika calls out.

"Ronnie! Donnie!" Their father calls out.

"Do they all have names?" Ash asks.

"Of course they do, all the Corsola are family." Mika said when the wild Corsola notices another one.

"Corsola Corsola!" She said scaring the other one into Andrea's arms.

"Annie, I'm so glad found you!" Andrea said relieved. "Where's the others?"

"Corsola Corsola." She said.

"You don't know?" Andrea asks.

"I'm really glad you found Annie and now it's time for me to catch this wild one." Misty said determined to get a ball out again,

"Sorry Misty." Brock pulled her away by ear again. "But we're still looking for the others." It looked like he finally getting his revenge.

"Toge Toge." Togepi said.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Molly whispers.

"Think I can borrow Tomo's boomerang?" Brock smirks.

Mime Jr. started to laugh.

At the coast they continued their search.

"Man how can so many Corsola be so hard to find?" Tomo asks.

The wild hopped on a rock and looked down spotting another Corsola. "Corsola!"

"La?!" The found one said. It runs and jumps into Mika's arms.

"Hey it's Bonnie! I'm so glad you're ok." Mika hugged it.

"Corsola!" Corsola smiles.

"See Corsola seems really happy." Misty said

"I bet it wasn't energetic, it was just happy to be with other Pokémon after being alone for so long." Brock said.

"I guess that's how Corsola shows love." Ash said.

"Still I can think of a few ways better than using Tackle." Molly said.

"Mime Mime Mime." Mime Jr. agrees. They all headed back into the forest to find the others.

"Let's retrace our steps, and look to see if any passed by the Corsola food. I have a feeling they already found it." Brock said.

Hiding in some bushes, Misty and Brock looked over and saw two Corsola eating the Pokémon food.

"Corsola! Corsola!" Corsola cheers scaring them just as Molly and Andrea run over and get them.

"That makes 4." Molly said.

"Only 4 to go." Ash said pulling out a Pokéball. "Trickster, come on out"

Trickster hooted as he flew up into the air.

"Be on the lookout for anymore Corsola." Ash said as Trickster flew off.

"Hey Tomo, how's that trap of yours?" Ash asks.

"Got it all set." Tomo said climbing to the top of a tree and grabbing onto a vine. "Man I miss this." Tomo lets out a yell before swinging off.

"KangaKangashkan!"

The 3 chuckle at this. "He just couldn't resist." Brock smirks.

As Tomo was in the air he spotted some movement in a few bushes. Grinning he swooped on in and ended up yanking a Corsola out it.

"Got one!" Tomo yells as the second Corsola sprinted out in fear only to be caught by Mime Jr using Confusion.

"Mimemime!" He cheered.

"Good job Mime Jr!" Molly smiles.

"Not bad Jungle Boy." Ash said as Tomo tossed him the Corsola.

"Man it felt so good to be back in action like the good ol' days back in the Safari Zone." Tomo sighed.

Suddenly they heard Trickster calling for them from above.

"Ash, Trickster found something." Molly points.

"He probably found the last of the Corsola." Ash realized and they followed the shiny flying type back to the beach, where they found 2 Corsola on the sand.

"Corsola!" the wild Corsola cried out, scaring them into running away. But Trickster stopped them in their tracks with Psychic and puts them in Andrea and Mika's all 8 Corsola together Mika and her family did a roll call.

"Annie, Danny, Connie, Bonnie, Johnny, Donnie, Ronnie, Lonnie..that's all of them." Andrea smiles as the others were relieved.

"We sure couldn't have done it without all your help." Their father said.

Looking over, Misty saw the wild Corsola hopping up and down.

"So can I now?" She asks the group.

"Go ahead." Ash nods causing her to cheer.

"Finally! You're mine Corsola!" Misty said determined. Everyone gotten out of the way so Misty and Corsola could have their battle.

"Alright Quagsire let's go!" Misty said calling out her ground and water type.

"Quagsire!" It cries his name out and faced off against Corsola.

"Quagsire, Water Gun!" Misty started to match.

Quagsire fires a blast of Water but Corsola glows sending Water Gun back at Quagsire.

"Quag!" Quagsire falls back as the strong wster attack.

"What was that?" Tomo asks shocked.

"Mirror Coat." Brock said explaining. "It counters any type of move and sends it back more powerful than before."

"Corsola! Corsola!" Corsola screams as she charges with Tackle.

Quagsire smacks Corsola away with his tail.

"Quagsire use your Mud Bomb!" Quagsire fires a ball of mud smashing into Corsola dealing super effective damage.

Corsola groans on the ground, but its body glowed and she hopped right back up.

"That was Recover!" Brock gasps.

"Corsola!" Corsola suddnely glowed and fired multiple spikes hitting Quagsire

"Quagsire use your tail and swat them away!" Quagsire knocks them away before wrapping his tail around Corsola. "Now Slam!"

"Quag!" Quagsire jumps, flips and throws Corsola to the ground harshly.

Corsola groans in pain as she picks herself up and unleashes a powerful Water Pulse.

"Mud Bomb!" Quagsire fired a mud ball from his mouth and the two attacks countered and exploded. Jumping through the smoke Corsola slams into him with another Tackle.

"Quagsire!" Quagsire's fist glowed brightly before he punched Corsola in the face harshly.

"I think that was Dynamic Punch." Molly said recognizing the move from her the past.

"Dynamic Punch.." Misty grins as Corsola falls to the ground.

"Corsola." She groans with swirls in her eyes.

"Misty quick! Catch Corsola before it uses Recover!" Brock said.

"This Lure Ball should do the trick!" Misty said throwing it at Corsola. The sucks her in, wiggles three times and then clicks.

Misty had the biggest smile on her face once she heard the click. "Yes!" She grabbed the ball.

"Quag." Quagsire smiles.

"You were amazing Quagsire!" Misty smiles hugging him but Quagsire ends up slipping out of her grip. Everyone laughs at the sight.

"Well at least the obsession is over." Molly laughs.

"Yeah until the next Water Pokémon shows up." Ash said.

 **Later that evening...**

The sun was setting and it was time to go. "Goodbye, thanks for everything!' Mika waves.

"Be sure to look after your Corsola." Andrea said.

"Sure will! It's in the family now!" Misty waves.

With their Corsola adventure out of the way, they all turned around and continued their journey through the Whirl Islands.

* * *

 **Silver Wing**

It was early in the morning on Yellow Rock Isle as everyone was running frantically to the port.

"You know Molly next time you want to practice with Seadra do it early in the morning not when we're about to leave." Brock said.

"Hey, I promised Prof. Elm I'd get Dragon Pulse perfectly, and that's what I'm gonna do!" Molly argues.

"Less talking more running!" Tomo snaps when they see a boat sail away from port.

"Please tell me that's not our boat!" Misty said in fear.

"NonoNO! Wait!" Ash cried out as they pedal-to-the-metal down the streets, but once they've reached the pier, the ferry was already far away.

"Aw man." They all groan dropping to their knees.

"Guess we'll have to wait for the next one." Brock sighs.

Just as they were about to give up, Misty spotted a man walking by. "Pardon me sir, could you tell us when the next boat to Red Rock Isle is coming?"

"That was the last boat, the boat to Red Rock Isle only comes once a day." The man said.

"Once a day?!" Molly and Tomo exclaimed before slumping.

"Just great..we're stuck here till tomorrow." Ash groans sitting on the ground.

"What are we supposed to do until tomorrow?" Misty asks.

"We could see if there's a Pokémon Center nearby." Brock said.

"Hello there." Looking over they saw a girl with long red hair. "Looks like you guys missed the ferry to Red Rock Isle."

Instantly Brock stood up. "Yes! That's exactly right!"

"And we have to wait for the next one tomorrow." Tomo said.

"Hi my name's Brock and what is your lovely name?" He asks.

"It's Luka, and I'm researching the Pokémon that inhabit these waters." She greets herself.

"I can help you with your research Luka!" Brock volunteers until his ear was pulled by Misty. "Ow, not the ear!"

"Easy Professor, you still have alot to learn." Misty mutters.

"Well if you want to go to Red Rock Isle, I'd be happy to give you a lift in my boat." Luka said.

"Really? It's not too much trouble?" Ash asks.

"Of course not, it's just on the way where I'm heading to." Luka said when Brock appeared holding her hands.

"I knew when I first laid eyes on you that you would save us from this terrible misfortune!"

"Tomo." Misty sighs.

"On it." Tomo said taking out his boomerang.

 **(Line Break)**

They all followed Luka to her ship, while Brock had a huge bump on its head.

"Well here's the boat. I know it looks a little run down but it will get us there safely." Luka said.

"Oh no, it's a vision of loveliness just like yourself Luka." Brock said.

"Well let's set sail!" Everyone headed on board and Luka drives away from Yellow Rock Isle.

"Wow look at all this diving gear." Brock said impressed.

"She sure has a lot of this deepsea stuff." Molly said.

"So she's a scuba diver?" Tomo asked.

Ash looks to the control room where Luka was steering and sees an old timey map with an X marked on it.

"What kind of map is this Luka?" He asked curiously.

"Looks to me like an old sea map." Brock said.

"Is it like a treasure map?" Molly asks excited.

"No way." Ash denies her guess.

"Actually she's not completely wrong." Luka said surprising everyone.

"You mean like buried treasure?" Tomo asks.

"Like gold coins?" Brock asks.

"And pearls and diamonds?" Misty asks.

"Rubies and Sapphire?" Molly asks.

Luka shakes her head. "No, but it is very valuable..well to me that is." She turns to a photo of a man.

"Who's he?" Ash asks.

"That's my great grandfather, for 3 generations my family has explored these seas studying the water Pokémon and it all started with my Great Grandfather. One day when I was cleaning out the attic I found his journal with the map inside. It said after 20 long years he had finally acquired the Silver Wing." Luka said.

"Silver Wing?" Ash asks.

"What's that?" Brock asks her.

"I'm not sure..but I'll I remember reading is that it's a clue that leads to a Mysterious Pokémon." Luka said shocking them all.

"I wonder if it's the same one we saw?" Ash asks.

"Did you see it?" Luka asks.

I don't know... but it looked familiar." Ash said.

"What happened to the Silver Wing?" Tomo asks.

"Well my great grandfather's ship was coming home after the expedition, until his ship got caught into a whirlpool and sunk to the bottom of the ocen floor." Luka says. "Although everyone managed to survive, The Silver Wing was gone as well. He tried to tell them all about it, but they wouldn't listen to him."

"So what happened? What did he do?" Molly asks.

"He tried to recover it from the sunken ship, but they all ended in failure, so it's my job to clear his name. By doing some research I have actually managed to find the exact location of the Silver Wing." Luka said.

"Really? You know where it is?" Ash said feeling shocked.

"Oh so that's why there's an X on the map." Misty realized.

"Yep between my Great Grandfather's map and my research I was able to solve an age old mystery." Luka said.

"Wow. Luka you have to take us with you!" Brock, Tomo and Molly said at the same time.

Luka was surprised by this. "It's been my life long dream to look for buried treasure!" Brock tells her.

"Since when?" Misty raised her eyebrow.

"Luka please, I have to see the Silver Wing." Molly said.

"Don't you mean we?" Tomo said.

"Yeah come on Luka, we can help you look for it." Ash joined in, wanting look for treasure too.

Seeing how everyone was feeling excited and curious about the Silver Wing, Luka smiles. "Well when you put it that way, why not?"

As the boat arrived at the spot everyone was eager to get to the Silver Wing.

"So what do we do jusr dive in and find the ship?" Tomo asks.

"Actually that will be the easy part." Luka said confusing them. "You see I'm gonna need some extra help."

Soon Ash, Tomo and Luka were in scuba suits as she took out three Pokéballs. "Alright Magikarp come on out!"

3 Magikarp popped out of their balls and landed into the water. "Good luck you guys, we'll keep a close eye on the boat up here." Brock said.

"Be careful guys." Misty said.

"And be on the lookout for anything else down there." Molly said.

"We got it." Luka nodded. "You boys ready?"

Ash and Tomo nodded. "Let's do this." Putting on their goggles and masks, they dive backwards into the water while they held onto the Magikarp's backs.

From below the water they all see the beauty of the sea life.

"Ash, how does it look down there?" Brock asks talking through a speakerphone on the boat.

"It's amazing. Wait is that? Hey, I see the boat." Ash said causing them to smile.

Right in front if them was an ship that sunken down and looked ripped and abandoned. "Let's go." Luka said to them as they swam towards it.

As they neared the ship Luka suddenly came to a stop before looking around.

"Something wrong Luka?" Tomo asks.

"I'm not sure, Magikarp go have a look." Luka said as her three Magikarp swam towards the ship when suddenly a Mantine swam in from above.

"A Mantine?" Tomo and Ash said surprised.

"Mantine?" All of the others on the boat said surprised as well. They remembered seeing one from Molly's dream back in Greenfield.

Misty fishes into Ash's jacket pocket and pulls out his PokéDex. Typing in the name, they listened to the data.

 _ **"Mantine, the Kite Pokémon. Mantine swims about the ocean majestically, and may fly out of the water if it builds up enough speed."**_

Mantine swims up to the Magikarp and roars scaring them away from the ship.

"Are you guys okay?" Luka asks as the Magikarp frown. "It seems that Magikarp is guarding the ship."

"So how are we going to get the Silver Wing?" Tomo asks.

"Let's get back to the boat and think up a plan." Luka suggests.

That seemed all they could do now.

* * *

Once they resurfaced, Luka tells them their problem.

"How about this? We have Magikarp distract the Mantine while we sneak inside?" Luka suggests.

"Smart plan." Brock said.

"Wait, Ash, what if we you brought Sparks with you?" Molly suggests.

"Sparks?" Ash asks.

"Yeah, good idea. Sparks'll keep Mantine down while we get the Silver Wing." Tomo liked it.

"But wouldn't you guys get zapped in the process too?" Misty asks.

"You're right, I can't risk us having the entire ocean get zapped. Looks like we'll be sticking with Riptide for help." Ash said.

"I can use my Poliwhirl." Tomo added.

"It may be dangerous for your Pokémon." Luka warned them. Not wanting their Pokémon to be hurt by this.

"Don't worry that Mantine won't know what hit him." Ash smriks.

When they were about to head back in the water, Ash and Tomo lets out their Poliwhirl and Totodile. Riptide started dancing on the water.

"Riptide looks ready." Molly smiles.

"Don't do anything dangerous." Luka said.

"I can't promise anything." Ash jokes.

* * *

And back down into the water they go. When they arrived back at the ship they discussed the plan.

"Alright Ash, you take the Magikarp while Tomo and I got this way." Luka said.

Ash nodded. "You hear that Riptide?"

"Toto." Riptide nods.

Making their way to the ship they spotted Mantine from above.

"There it is." Ash said.

"Okay, now!" Luka said as she and Tomo went down a different path.

Ash, Riptide and a Magikarp kept Mantine busy. "Hey Mantine! Over here!"

"Man!" Mantine said as he swam after them.

Making their way into the ship Tomo and Luka lookout for the Silver Wing when they suddenly saw two glowing eyes staring at them.

"What the?" Luka said when a Remoraid comes forward. "A Remoraid?"

Remoraid fires Water Gun at them but Poliwhirl blocks the attack.

"Luka, you go ahead leave Remoraid to us." Tomo said.

"But Tomo-" Tomo cuts her off.

"We'll be fine, just go find the Silver Wing." He tells her to hurry.

Luka nods as she swam ahead.

"Ready for a battle Poliwhirl?" Tomo asks.

"Poli." Poliwhirl nods.

 **With Luka...**

As Luka makes her way deeper into the ship she notices something that shocks her.

In a clump was a bunch of baby Remoraid protected by two regular Remoraid.

"Baby Remoraid?" She asks herself and turns to the two normal ones. Luka's mind clicked. "So that's it, this ship was their home and the Remoraid were just protecting their babies...but what's with the Mantine?"

 **Outside the ship...**

Ash and Riptide were battling Mantine.

"Riptide use Bite!" Ash said as he swam in and bit Mantine on his fin causing Mantine to scream in pain before he flung Riptide into the ship causing it to shake startling the baby Remoraid inside to reveal a treasure chest to Luka.

She gasped and swam towards it. Luka held the chest. "This has be it! The Silver wing has to be in here!"

 **Back with Tomo and the Remoraid...**

"Poliwhirl Double Slap!" Tomo said as Poliwhirl smacks Remoraid multiple falls back, but from his mouth it fires a multicolored beam.

"Aurora Beam! Dodge it Poliwhirl!" Tomo said as he and Poliwhirl swam out of the way.

"Now Bubblebeam!" Poliwhirl fired a barrage of bubbles knocking into Remoraid.

"Keep it up Poliwhirl, this Remoraid's got nothing on you." Tomo cheered as Poliwhirl rushed in and slammed Remoriad against the wall.

Remoraid struggles to break free when its eyes glowed determined and its whole body started to glow.

Tomo looked surprised. "What the?"

Remoraid's body growed in size as its skin turned red and tentacles appeared.

Back on the boat Brock was waiting when Tomo's voice appeared on the speaker.

"Uh hello? Anyone there?" Tomo asks getting their attention.

"Tomo? You ok down there?" Brock asks getting the mic.

"Quick question, what does a Remoraid evolve into?" Tomo asks.

"Uh let's see." Misty said typing it into Ash's Pokédex to reveal a picture of the new Pokémon.

 **"Octillery, the Jet Pokémon and the evolved form of Remoraid. It traps enemies with its tentacles, then smashes them with its rock-hard head."**

Octillery grabs Poliwhirl with its tentacles, surprising him and squeezing Poliwhirl, constricting him. "Poli!"

"Poliwhirl!" Tomo gasps as Octillery blasts Poliwhirl from close range with Aurora Beam.

"Come on Poliwhirl, you gotta fight back!" Tomo yells out.

"Poli." Poliwhirl said before escaping Octillery's grip.

"Use Water Pulse!"

From his hands, Poliwhirl formed a huge sphere of water and sends it at Octillery's face. Octierlly shakes off the damage before glaring at Poliwhiri. Swimming in he attempts to use Constrict again.

"Poliwhirl Double Slap!"

Poliwhirl grabs Octillery by the tentacle and pulls it in and began smacking over and over.

"Now let's use Mega Punch!" Poliwhirl slams a glowing fist into Octillery knocking it into a wall.

Creating a hole in the wall, Octillery had swirls in his eyes.

"Go Pokéball!" Tomo said throwing a ball at Octillery which hits him and sucks him in. Floating in the water the ball wiggles 3 times and clicks.

"Alright! We did it!" Tomo cheers.

Grabbing the Pokéball, Luka swims over towards him with a chest in her hands.

"You got it." Tomo smiles.

"Sure do, what happened to the Remoraid?" Luka asks. Tomo held up the ball.

"You mean my new Octillery?" He asks smiling.

"You caught it?" Luka said impressed.

"Come on let's get outta here, we can talk on the boat." Tomo said.

"Good idea." Swimming out they saw Riptide and Mantine clashing Water Guns trying to push the other one back.

"Keep it Riptide!" Ash rooted for his Pokémon.

"Toto!" Riptide said as he continued pushing back before blasting Mantine with Water Gun.

"Man!" Mantine cried out hitting the seafloor.

Ash grins when he looks to see Tomo and Luka swimming out of the ship.

Ash swimmed towards them "Well?" He sees the chest.

"We got it." Luka said as they quickly swam up to the surface as Mantine recovers.

"Man.." He looks up seeing the crew swimming away.

Looking back to the ship he knew the baby Remoraid were safe and to him that was all that mattered.

* * *

As the sun was setting all of them were on the boat as Luka placed the chest in front of them all.

She opened it chest, and pulls out another box.

When Luka opens it everyone looks in awe at a beautiful Silver Wing while Ash looks at it in shock realizing he had seen that before. They were the same ones...on Maelstrom.

'Wait a minute..' He thought.

Thinking back to the creature that saved him and Molly, the familiar call, the shadow, Ash realized what the mythical Pokémon was that all the people of the Whirl Islands were obsessed over.

'I-I don't believe it!' He exclaimed holding onto his bandana in shock.

Reaching to his belt he un clips Maelstrom's Pokéball and looks at it.

"The mysterious Pokémon in the Whirl Islands...is a Lugia?" Ash said as the boat arrived at Red Rock Isle.

* * *

 **Team Data:**

 **Ash:**

Mewtwo (Male)

Lugia/Maelstorm (Male)

Ivysaur/Alpha(Male)

Rapidash/Dash (Female)

Glaceon (Shiny)/Ebon (male)

Magnemite/Sparks

Jigglypuff/Melody (Female)

Totodile/Riptide (Male)

Noctowl (Shiny)/Trickster (Male)

Bayleef/ Sakura (Female)

Charizard/ Torch (Male)

 **Tomo:**

Nidorino (Male)

Venomoth (Male)

Poliwhirl (Male)

Electabuzz(Male)

Taurous (Male)

Venusaur (Clone)

Scizor (Male)

Pichu(Male)

Octillery (Male)

 **Misty:**

Staryu

Starmie

Goldeen (Female)

Gloom (Female)

Wartortle (Male)

Tentacruel (Male)

Kingler (Female)

Slowbro (Male)

Psyduck (Male)

Gyarados (Male)

Togepi (Male)

Blastoise (Clone)

Poliwhirl (Male)

Quagsire (Male)

Tototdile (Female)

Chinchou (Female)

Corsola (Female)

 **Brock:**

Golem (Male)

Steelix (Male)

Crobat (Male)

Parasect (Male)

Wartortle (Male)

Primeape (Male)

Digtrio (Male)

Tauros (Male)

Chansey (Female)

Rhydon (Female)

Pinsir (Male)

Charizard (Clone)

Donphan (Male)

Pineco (Male)

Miltank (Female)

Growlithe (Male)

 **Molly:**

Mime Jr. (Male)

Butterfree (Female)

Pichu (Female)

Teddiursa (Female)

Seadra (Male)

 **Ash's Lab Pokémon:**

Fearow/Talon (male)

Gyarados/Mystic (female)

Cloyster/Gem (female)

Arbok/Naga (female)

Primeape/Champ (male)

Pinsir/Spike (male)

Sandslash/Quake (male)

Clefable/Tinker (female)

Persian/Bastet (female

Steelix/Diamond (female)

Poliwrath/Wav (male)

Wartortle/Shades (male)

Kingler/Crush (male)

Gyarados/Triton (male)

Kingdra/Spirit (male)

Tangrowth/Fern (female)

Marowak/Rattle (male)

Gengar/Sly (male)

Golduck/Einstein (male)

Muk/Grim (male)

Gallade/Rude (Male)

Tauros/Rodeo (male)

Dodrio/Trio (male)

Venomoth/Rura (female)

Dragonite/Marine (female)

Raichu (Alolan)/Small One (female)

Aerodactyl/Arrow (female)

Kabutops/Shredder (male)

Omastar/Nova (female)

Pikachu (Male)

Lapras/Aurora (Female)

Snorelax/Tank (Male)

Ralts (Shiny)/Grace (Female)

Hitmonlee/Pistol (Male)

Cyndaquil/Inferno (Male)

Magmortar/Volcan (Male)

Slowking/Oni (Male)

Mareep(Female) (Not keeping)

Houndour/Demon (Male)

Mew/Ultima

Espeon/Evlon

Rhydon/ Pazder

Celebi/ Nymph

Ivysaur/Alpha (Male)

 **Tomo's Lab Pokémon:**

Pinsir (Male)

Donphan (Male)

Ledian (Female)

Omanyte (Male)

Venomoth (Male)

 **Delia:**

Beedrill/Videl (Female)

Nidoran/Queen (Female)

Squirtle/Munch (Male)

Parasect/Spura (Female)

Goldee/Koi (Female)

Giant Bulbasaur (Male)

Lapras/Glacia (Female)

Dwebble/Terra (Male)

Dunsparce/Scrufffy (male)


	39. Chapter 39

**Whirl Cup: Part 1**

* * *

Arriving at Red Rock Isle, our heroes make their way to Scarley city, the sight of the next Whirl Cup.

"The Whirl Cup! We're finally here!" Ash said pumped up.

"And I'm gonnna win!" Misty said just as pumped.

"Get real Mist! I'm walking away with the winner's trophy!" Ash said.

"Hey how about we get you guys registered for the preliminaries, otherwise neither of you will win the trophy." Brock said.

"I haven't seen those 2 getting so excited." Molly said.

"You should have seen Ash when he made it to the Indigo League." Tomo smirks.

Once they headed towards the Pokémon Center, they were met by a huge line in front of them.

"I hope they have some spots left for you guys." Molly says.

"Yeah me too." Ash and Misty nod nervously.

 **1 hour later...**

"Next entry, step up please." Nurse Joy said as Brock stepped forward.

"Nurse Joy I knew I would find you here and I must say the beauty of this festival is matched only by your radiance. Brock flirts.

"Are you here to enter the Whirl Cup competition?" Nurse Joy asks not looking away from her computer.

"Of course not, I'm here to enter a life long relationship with you! The girl of my-" Brock was extremely cut off by Misty shoving him away.

"I'm sorry, but out lovestruck friend over here isn't competing, but I am." Misty says to her.

"Me too." Ash said.

"Alright I'll just need your names and hometowns." Nurse Joy said.

"I'm Ash from Pallet Town."

"And I'm Misty from Cerulean City."

And the last entry was, "Tomo of the Kanto Safari Zone."

"Huh?" All of them said surprised before looking to the former wild child who had a big grin on his face.

"Surprised?" He asked.

"Tomo you want to battle in the Whirl Cup?" Ash asks.

"I've been eager to enter a tournament since I first tagged along with you Ash and I checked the rules, anyone can enter so long as they only use Water Pokemon." Tomo said as Nurse Joy nods.

"He's right, he qualifies."

"Back on Blue Point Isle, when you guys weren't looking, I secretly registered myself up." He said.

"Well this tournament just got a lot more interesting." Brock said.

"Tomo and Ash competing against each other...who am I gonna cheer for?" Molly asks.

"Mime Mime Mime." Mime Jr said.

"Well then, the preliminaries take place in different stadiums. This map will help you locate them." Nurse Joy pulls out a small book and gives one to each of the 3.

"So Nurse Joy how many rounds are there?" Ash asks.

"Well let's see, depending on the number of trainers competing...you three need to win at least 2 Preliminary matches to advance to the finals where the top 64 will face off." Nurse Joy said.

The group headed outside for some cold desserts while discussing their plans.

"So Ash, you thinking of bringing in some of your old Water Pokemon? I bet they would love to compete in the Whirl cup?" Brock asks.

"Oh you know it. Plus it'll be awesome to some of them again too." Ash nodded.

"My first tournament. I'm so pumped." Tomo grins.

"The question is..which one of you will win?" Molly asks.

The three trainers looked at each other and were glaring daggers.

"Molly let this be a lesson, competition brings out the scary side of people." Brock said.

Molly gulped. "Lesson learned."

"Mime." Mime Jr. gulps.

"By the way, Molly would you and Brock mind watching Togepi for me while I battle?" Misty asks.

"Sure thing. We don't mind at all." Brock said.

"Even though we will be in the same competition I'll be rooting for you both. Mostly because I want to face you both to see who's the best." Misty said.

"We'll be doing the same right?" Tomo asks his brother. Ash nods.

"Yup, and we'll just see who's stronger than who." Ash smiles.

Misty grew a smirk. "Then may the best trainer win."

"I plan to." Ash and Tomo said at the same time.

The three trainers looked at each other with a fiery spirit inside them. For tomorrow will be one huge battle.

* * *

 **(Preliminary Rounds-First Half)**

The next day the preliminaries for the Whirl Cup began and Ash faced off against his first opponent.

"Go Dewgong!" His oppoenent said.

"Gem I choose you!" Ash said calling out an old friend.

"Cloyster!" The Bivalve Pokémon cries out.

"Dewgong use Ice Beam!"

"Gem use Withdraw!" Gem goes into her shell and takes the attack head on before shaking it off.

"Now use Spike Cannon!" Ash yells out. Gem glows before opening up fires multiple spikes hitting Dewgong.

"Dewgong use Aqua Tail!" Diving underwater Dewgong's tail starts to glow before it jumps out and slams its tail into Gem.

"Cloy!" She exclaims in pain.

"Hang in there Gem! Use Clamp!" Ash said. Cloyster glares and caught Dewgong's tail between her shell.

"Gong!" Dewgong screams.

"Now throw it!" Ash said as Gem threw Dewgong with all her might sending her crashing into a floating platform.

A beep was heard. An electronic sign that had a green glow on Ash's picture, signaling that he was the winner.

"Way to go Gem!" Ash smiles.

"Cloyster." Gem smiles happy to be back in the battles again.

Across from them in another arena Misty was facing off against her opponent.

"Go Starmie!"

"Come on out Croconaw!"

"Starmie use Rapid Spin!" Misty said as Starmie spun like a top and flew towards Croconaw.

"Dive in the water!" Her opponent said as Croconaw jumps into the wager, dodging the attack.

Misty looks around for any sign of Croconaw when suddenly the top part of its fin pops out of the water as it sped towards Starmie.

Misty looks and she gasped. "Starmie, look out behind you!"

Starmie turns around just in time to see Croconaw burst out of the water jaws wide open.

"Psychic Starmie!" Misty quickly said. As just at the last minute, Croconaw stopped right before he could chomp Starmie.

"Now send him flying!" Misty said as Starmie slammed Croconaw into the water.

"Croconaw!"

"Now Starmie Water Gun!" Starmie blasts Croconaw causing it to wash up next to his trainer with swirly eyes. Her side of the sign signaled Misty won.

Next up, was Tomo which had his Poliwhirl up against a Kingler.

"Kingler, end this match with one hit! Guillotine!"

"Poliwhirl into the water!" Tomo said as Poliwhirl dodges the attack and dives underwater.

"Oh no you don't after it Kingler!" Kingler dives underwater and swam after Poliwhirl.

Underwater Poliwhirl was dodging and weaving trying to avoid Kingler's claw.

He tried firing a Water Pulse at his face, to daze the king crab.

But Kingler knocks the sphere of water away with one swing of his claw.

Poliwhirl swims away and ends up with his back to the edge of the pool.

"Ha! End of the line squirt!" Tomo's opponent laughs. "Now Kingler, Crabhammer!"

"Poliwhirl swim up!" Tomo yells as Poliwhirl dodges just in the nic of time causing Kingler's claw to smash into the wall. "Now Mega Punch!"

Poliwhirl's fist glowed and punches Kingler with a strong uppercut.

Kingler shoots out of the water and crashes down onto a platform.

"Kookee.." It groans with swirls in its eyes.

Tomo's light glows indicating he won causing him and Poliwhirl to cheer.

 **(Preliminary Rounds-Second Half)**

Ash had Oni out facing a Golduck who blasted him with Hydro Pump.

"Slow..!" He cries out being pushed back.

"Fight back Oni, use Disable!" Ash said.

"Slow!" Oni's eyes glowed blue as the energy surrounded Golduck making it unable to do Hydro Pump again.

"Now use Zen Headbutt!"

Oni's head turned blue as he charged forward and rammed into Golduck knocking the wind out of it.

"Golduck!" The opponent gasped as Golduck flied past her and fainted.

"Yes!" Ash grins successfully making it through the preliminaries.

With Misty, she and Quagsire were facing a Poliwrath.

"Quagsire, use Dynamic Punch!" Misty commanded as Quagsure charges with his fist glowing.

"Poliwrath use Water Gun!" Poliwrath blasts Quagisire with a water attack but Quagsire struggles to push through it.

"Hang in there Quagsire." Misty encouraged her Pokémon. "Fight your way through!"

"Quag...Sire!" Quagsire roars as he punches his way through the Water Gun and punches Poliwrath in the face.

Poliwrath grunts in pain before glaring and grabbed onto Quagsire. "Poliwrath, Seismic toss!"

Poliwrath jumps in the air and spins but just as he was about to throw him his hand slips on Quagsire's slippery skin.

"Poli?!" He exclaimed surprised.

"Gotcha! Quagsire use Mud Shot!" Quagsire fires a big ball of mud which slams into Poliwrath knocking him into the water with swirly eyes.

"Alright Quagsire!" Misty cheers now she has gotten past the preliminary rounds.

Finally, there was Tomo and Kabutops facing a Chinchou.

"Kabutops, Aqua Jet!" Tomo yells out as Kabutops surrounded herself with water before smashing into Chinchou.

"Chinchou use Spark!" Chinchou releases a spark of electricity zapping Kabutops making her scream in pain.

She may be part rock, but also a water type so that did a little more damage than normal.

"Kabutops use Slash!" Swinging her claws Kabutops swims towards Chinchou.

"Dodge!" Chinchou swam left and right to avoid the attack. "Use Take Down! Tackle Kabutops into the water!"

Chinchou rushed towards Kabutops and rams into her but since she was part rock type she barely even felt that.

Kabutops then grabbed onto Chinchou.

"Use Mega Drain!" Kabutops glowed green as she started draining Chinchou of her energy.

And Kabutops got her health restored.

Now Slash one more time!" Tomo said as Kabutops slashes Chinchou.

"Chou!" Chinchou falls into the water, before she resurfaced and had swirls in her eyes.

 ** _Later on..._**

After the preliminaries Brock and Molly were waiting at the Pokémon center when Misty was the first to arrive.

"Guess who's going to the finals." She smiles

"Congrats Misty." Brock smiles impressed. Togepi chirped very happily for his mother.

"We knew you could do it." Molly said when Ash and Tomo walked up towards them.

"We take it you two made past the preliminary rounds too?" Brock guessed.

"You guessed it." Ash smiles with a nod.

"I can't wait to see you three battle." Molly said excited.

"Yep and I'm gonna win." Tomo said.

"Dream on little brother, if anyone's winning this thing, it's yours truly." Ash argues.

"Oh boy." Brock sighs.

* * *

The next day Ash, Tomo, Misty and all the finalists for the Whirl Cup were on a cliff overlooking the sight of the Whirl Cup and they were in shock and awe.

The water lowered to reveal a huge and wide stadium where they will all be battling in.

"Look at the size of it." Tomo said as a few whirlpools were spinning inside it.

"This is gonna be good." Ash grinned along with Misty and Tomo who nodded.

Staring down at the arena the three of them couldn't help but feel the excitement in the air as they made their way down for the opening ceremony.

* * *

As the Whirl Cup began the arena was packed with screaming fans. "Ladies and Gentlemen we now begin our opening ceremony. We are proud to present the trainers who have made it through the preliminary rounds to try and become Water Pokemon Alpha Omega. The traditions of the Whirl Cup are kept alive and well by are very own Maya the Sea Priestess." The announcer said gesturing to a beautiful woman dressed blue attire and holding a scepter.

"A Sea Priestess?" Ash asks couldn't help but see how pretty she looked.

"She's beautiful." Misty said in awe.

"I've never seen such beauty." Brock said from the stands.

"Toge Toge." Togepi said.

"We will now here from Maya who will give us her greeting." The announcer said.

"Welcome friends old and new, as the celebrate the battle for the Whirl Cup. We are most pleased to be able to share our love and appreciation for Water Pokémon and we're so very happy to include you all." Maya announced to the trainers. "And we welcome you as true heroes of the sea and may everyone have the ability to communicate with our Water Pokémon brothers and sisters with our natural sporit. And now I shall invoke our sea spirit union!" Maya points her scepter towards the sun.

From the scepter a blue light ignites the whole arena.

"Wow, what was that?" Tomo asks.

"Isn't it great Tomo, she brought together the energy from all the Water Pokemon." Misty said.

"And now, let the Whirl Cup begin!" Maya announces.

"The Water Pokemon Alpha Omega shall also receive a Mystic Water Pendant." The announcer said.

It was a blue pendant shaped like a tear drop.

 **In the lobby...**

Meeting Brock and Molly in the hallway Brock was looking at the guidebook.

"It says here in the guidebook a Mystic Water Pendant can dramatically increase a Water Pokemon attack." Brock read.

"Hey that could come in handy." Tomo said liking the item.

"Agreed." Ash nods when Misty looks at the screen.

"Hey guys they're about to announce the first round." Misty said getting their attention.

Ash and Tomo walk over and when they looked at the screen their eyes widen to see they were facing each other in the first round.

"A-already?" Molly gasped.

"I gotta face Ash/ Tomo?" The two of them said surprised.

"Oh boy, this is gonna be something to see." Brock said wondering how this will become.

* * *

Facing off against each other on opposite sides of the arena, Ash and Tomo were determined to win this while Misty, Brock and Molly were in the stands.

"Must be hard for those two having to face each other so early in this." Misty said.

"I know..makes us wonder who'll move on?" Brock said.

"And who will be joining you guys in the stands." Molly said.

"Mime Mime Mime." Mime Jr said cheering for them both.

"For our first matchup of the Whirl Cup, we have on the right is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and on the left is Tomo from the Kanto Safari Zone." The announcer says introducing them both.

"This will be a one on one Battle. Ready Begin!" The ref announces.

"Go Octillery!" Tomo said calling out his newest Pokemon.

"Spirit, I choose you!" Ash said calling out his Kingdra.

"Battle Begin!"

"Octillery use Water Gun!" Tomo said as Octillery hops on a platform and fires a blast of water.

"Use Water Gun too!" Spirit blasts a water from his mouth as the two attacks hit each other head on.

"Use Aurora Beam!" Ocitllary fires a bright colored beam which strikes Spirit dealing Super Effective damage.

"Kingdra is a Dragon type too right?" Molly asks.

"Yeah, Tomo played it smart using Aurora Beam." Misty said.

"Even so, Ash isn't going down that easy." Brock said.

"Spirit, use Focus Energy!" Ash said as Spirit's body glowed, as his hopes to land a critical hit rises. "Now let's see a Twister!"

"Octillery, into the water!" Tomo yells as Octillery dives dodging the attack.

"You think you can hide from us little bro?" Ash asks.

"No, but it does give us a chance to do this. Octillery Octazooka!" Jumping out of the water Octillery fires a blast of ink at Spirit, pushing him into the water.

"Sneaky move, but that's not gonna be enough. Spirit use Smokescreen!" Spirit breathes a could of smoke before diving underwater and disappearing.

Octillery looks around for any trace of the dragon Pokémon. "Octa?" He rubs his head.

"Now Signal Beam!" Popping out of the water Kingdra blasts Octillery with a multi colored beam.

Making the octopus groan in before shaking his head to recover. "Use Constrict!" Tomo shouts as Octillery moves his tentacles in to catch Spirit.

"Spirit, use Agility!" Ash said and the Kingdra sped his way around Octillery, dodging the attack.

"Octillery chase after Spirit with Aurora Beam!"

"Spirit Signal Beam!" The two beam attacks collide creating a powerful explosion sending them both backwards into the water.

"Not that far into the battle, and it's already getting serious." Misty commented.

"Both want this win so much." Molly said.

"Yeah but if you ask me this battle is leaning more towards Ash." Brock said getting their attention.

"How can you tell Brock?" Molly asks.

"Take a look at Tomo's Octillery tell me if you notice something." Brock said as they looked out to see Octillery panting while Spirit seemed just fine.

"Uh oh, Octillery's starting to get exhausted." Misty said.

"Ash has had more experience with Spirit, Tomo was obviously trying to get a jump on Ash since he knows next to nothing about Octillery, but it seems Octillery isn't at a high enough level." Brock said.

Molly frowns. "Oh Tomo.."

"Mime Mime.." Mime Jr. does the same.

"Octillery don't give up! Use Octazooka again!"

Octillery sprays ink at Spirit.

"Use Twister!" Spirit creates a powerful tornado which blows away the ink and slams into Octillery.

Octillery cries out as he was swept away into the wind.

"Octillery no!" Tomo gasps as Octillery crashes into the water. 'No...I can't lose already, my first tournament...and I'm going out like this.' Tomo thought.

Octillery soon resurfaced. When he did he had multiple bruises and was panting heavily.

"Octillery may have survived that twister attack, but it looks one more move and he's done for." The announcer announced.

"I gotta make this next move count." Tomo mumbled.

"Alright Spirit let's do this! Brine!" Ash said as Spirit launches a powerful water attack.

"Alright Octillery, one last Aurora Beam! Make it powerful!"

Octillery charges up and fires a powerful ice attack which collides with Brine creating a powerful explosion sending Kingdra moving backwards and Octillery crashes into the wall.

"Octillery!" Tomo gasps as Octillery drops with swirly eyes.

"Octillery is unable to battle, victory goes to Kingdra!"

"And he's done it! The winner of the first round goes to Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!" The announcer said as the crowd cheered.

"Good job Spirit, you were awesome." Ash smiles until he sees Tomo walking out with a big frown on his face.

Returning Spirit Ash makes his way into the hallway where Tomo was sitting on a bench feeling like the biggest loser in the world.

"Hey Tomo." Ash said coming over.

"...hey." Tomo said not looking up.

"Look losing is nothing to be ashamed of, you did great." Ash said.

"Yeah right.." Tomo huffed. "It was my first tournament fight and I completely screwed up."

"No you didn't you and Octillery really tricked me up." Ash said.

"Easy for you to say, you won and in your first tournament you made it all the way to the finals in the Indigo League. I lost in round 1." Tomo said.

"Well Tomo did you had any time to train your Octillery?" Ash asks.

"Well...not really." Tomo admits.

"Did you got the time to get to know Octillery?" Ash asks.

"No." Tomo admits.

"Then there you have it. You sent out an inexperienced Pokémon without it knowing how to battle yet." Ash said.

"Well you didn't either. I thought if I came at you with a Pokemon you knew nothing about I could beat you." Tomo said.

"Well true, but Spirit has some experience. He's been in battles way before you gotten the hang on trainer battles." Ash explains

"I guess." Tomo said when Ash pats him on the back.

"Hey don't be so down. You did good for your first tournament. I bet by the time you enter your first league you'll be fine." Ash smiles.

"You think so?" Tomo asks.

"Have I ever doubted you?" Ash said.

Tomo smiles as he hugs his big brother.

"Don't even think about letting Misty win." Tomo said.

Ash smirked. "Don't worry about a thing, she won't know what's coming til the last second."

Soon Misty's match was up next and Ash and Tomo were sitting in the stands with Brock and Molly.

"Hey guys." Ash said.

"Hey Ash that was some battle." Brock said.

"I'm sorry you lost Tomo." Molly frowns.

"You gonna be okay?" Brock asks.

Tomo nodded. "Yeah I'll be fine. There's always next time to improve."

"Wow, you're handling this pretty well." Brock said impressed.

"I had a little help to get out of that state." Tomo looks to his older brother.

"Hey look Misty's up." Molly points as they sit down

"And now from Cerulean City in Kanto it's Misty!"

Misty appeared on the left side of the field.

"And on the right is Harrison!" A man with a straw hat and Hawaiian shirt.

"Go Corsola!" Misty said calling out the coral Pokemon.

"Go Qwilfish!" Harrison said calling out the pufferfish Pokemon.

Ash took his Pokedex out. **"Qwilfish, the Balloon Pokémon. The quills covering the entire body have evolved from scales. A Qwilfish can cause its body to swell in order to shoot its needles in all directions."**

"Let the battle begin!"

"Qwilfish use Water Gun!"

"Corsola use Mirror Coat!" Corsola creates a barrier around herself and redirects Water Gun sending it back into Qwilfish.

Qwilfish was blasted back, but wasn't done. "Qwilfish, Pin Missle!" Qwilfish started to inhale lots of water into its mouth.

"What's going on?" Molly asks confused.

"Whoa, look at how much water he's taking in." Tomo said amazed.

"In order for Qwilfish to use Pin Missile from all over its body, it has to inhale alot of water, which causes it to expand." Brock explains. "So the bigger it gets, the faster the pins will hit."

They all looked to see Qwilfish grow greatly in size. "Misty better do something quick because Mirror Coat won't work against Pin Missile." Ash said.

"Qwilfish Pin Missile!"

"Corsola Spike Cannon!"

Both Qwilfish and Corsola's bodies glowed brightly before they fired many spikes and needles in the air. Combining, they exploded once impact was made. That impact made Corsola fall back to the wall and into the water.

"Qwilfish use Take Down!" The pufferfish Pokémon hid underwater from the impact and smashes into Corsola harshly.

"Corsola!" Misty gasps as Corsola had multiple bruises on her. "Quick use Recover!"

Corsola's body glowed, as her bruises disappear and regained half of her strength.

"Now Qwilfish do another Take Down!" Qwilfish leaps into the air and dives down towards Corsola.

Misty knew with Recover happening, Corsola couldn't move to avoid it...however..

"Corsola fire Spike Cannon straight up!"

"Say what?" Harrison gasped. Corsola glows again and fired Spike, as they smack into the airborne Qwilfish right in the face.

"Now Tackle!" As Qwilfish fell towards the water Corsola charges at full speed ramming into Qwilfish. Qwilfish smashed into the wall.

When he drops into the water swirly eyes appeared on his head.

"Qwilfish is unable to battle! Corsola is the winner!"

"We have a winner! Moving onto the 2nd round of the Whirl Cup is Misty and her Corsola!" The announcer yells as the audience cheered.

"Yeah we did it!" Misty cheers.

"Corsola!" Corsola cheers.

Everyone cheered including her friends.

* * *

That night at the Pokemon Center, Tomo and Ash were on the phone talking to Delia about the Whirl Cup.

"It was really awesome mom. You should've seen it." Ash said.

"My little boys facing each other in Tomo's first tournament. I bet you both were amazing." Delia said.

"I kinda wish I gotten farther." Tomo sighs.

"Don't worry Tomo, you'll do better next time." Delia said.

"Just a little practice, and who knows, you might beat me soon." Ash said. "If you can." He teased.

"Just you wait. Next match is mine." Tomo smirks.

"I'll believe when I see it." Ash said with a grin.

"Oh you boys. So Ash, have they announced who you'll be facing next?" Delia asks.

Ash shook his head. "Not yet, still waiting."

"I know you'll do great Ash. Good luck." Delia said.

"Thanks mom, see ya." Ash said before hanging up the phone.

"Hey Ash, they're about to announce the next round!" Molly calls out getting his attention.

"Ready?" Tomo asks and Ash nodded. The boys headed to the front desk and on the wall behind Nurse Joy was a huge board that shows whois facing who in the next round.

Both Ash and Misty scanned the list and both of them were shocked to see Ash and Misty were facing off.

"T-they've matched you too.." Brock didn't knew if this was real or fate.

"Man this tournament is really giving me a challenge." Ash said.  
"Now cheering got even more harder." Molly said.

Ash and Misty look at each other and exchange determined looks neither one wanting to lose this battle.

* * *

 ** _To Be Concluded next part._**


End file.
